Trials of the Kaneki family
by tats magicalmcguffins
Summary: After Rize's attack on the club in the thirtennth ward, the CCG begins a massive clean up operation on the entire ward. the Kaneki family is forced to flee hoping to settle happily in the peaceful 20th ward. However great trials are ahead. Featuring Ken, Kuroko, and Nashiro as brother and twin sisters. As well as natural born half-ghouls.
1. Night of beginings

**Hello. This is my first try at this since i usually just mess around in universes of my own making. Still this wouldnt leave my head after I read the fanfic impulse; which weirdly enough focuses on Hide and doesnt even have kuro and shiro yet.**

 **afterwards I was talking with Beck4ever1996 and among other things, started fleshing out this story even more.**

 **So I decided to just say screw it and publish this. I hope that at least a few people find this entertaining. well here you go.**

* * *

Late night in the 13th ward of Tokyo, a popular club was under attack. This brazen attack would leave many unfortunate partiers dead and the CCG seething with righteous rage after the perpetrators escaped before their forces could take control of the site. The commander at the scene proclaimed that they would not rest till they brought righteous justice to the enemy of man and freed this ward from the terror called ghouls.

* * *

Meanwhile in just another nondescript small apartment in the 13th ward three figures were curled together in the one bed the apartment held. Of them two were female; smaller and younger looking than the third. Both looked about the age of a high schooler and looked remarkably similar to each other except their hair color; one with white hair the other with a dark black hue. For the most part they looked the part of a cute and frail Japanese stereotypical high school aged girl. But a more keen observation would reveal a well-toned musculature that even professionals would envy that hinted at their heritage. Fidgeting a bit, as an uncomfortable scene occurred in her dreams, the black haired one curled closer to the third figure with a troubled moan. Now this figure was undeniably male with his nude and well chiseled chest and abdomen providing a strong defensive wall for the other two now in their dreamscapes. Slight scars here and there seemed to be the only blemishes on his body. His facial features betrayed his family relation to the other two. As if by a universal prank, the male had somehow been given hair that matched the color of both his sisters. White hair was dominant at the tips of it while the closer it got to the crown of his head, the darker black it became. His powerful arms encircled the younger girls in a comforting, defensive way. Whether due to the young one's movements earlier or from sensing the foreboding events from the club, the male was awoken. He laid there for a few minutes as the fog of sleep cleared before smiling and stroking the face of the white haired girl causing her sleeping face to stupidly grin.

With practice ease, the young man slipped out of the bed with only small sounds of protest from his sleeping sisters. He silently snuck into the kitchen; thanking his superior night vision for not needing to turn on the lights and awake his charges. Once there he opened up a cabinet filled with all types of coffee and grabbed one of the cans of boss coffee. As he sipped it though he could not shake the feeling that something was off. Something in the air felt heavy. Like something dangerous was approaching; a feeling he had learned to appreciate many times over.

In order to get to the bottom of this, the man pulled out his phone. While using it he idly thought about the heated arguments that had come between him and the twins over why he got one and they didn't. Honestly he really didn't need it either. Granted it was convenient but he only really used it to be in contact for work and check the news occasionally. He was still miffed about the monthly bill he had to pay from their limited family funds. After unlocking it, the young man first checked his calls and emails and saw nothing important. Unfortunately when he opened it up to the news feed he subscribed to, he came across some unpleasant information. The news feed was particularly good at reporting on ghoul related articles and the top headline right now was about the current crisis with the club titled _Attack by Binge Eater and Jason in progress, CCG currently storming site._ A flurry of emotions went through the young man as his grip tightened on his coffee till the can started to dent in his grip. "Damn it Rize," he groaned quietly. Why did she have to go this far? Seriously that woman needed to learn self-control one of these days. There was no way the Doves would let this down.

No, this was like declaring war on the Doves and they would be coming in force with total pacification of the ward as their goal. The thought of more doves further ruined the male's mood. They were never a pleasant topic. He turned to one of the few truly personal effects in the room; a picture of five smiling people closely posed together in a park. SO engrossed in his memories that he didn't notice the smaller figure who poked her head sleepily out the bedroom door and asked, "Oniichan is everything ok?" The surprise caused him to jump in shock before regaining his composure. Taking a deep breath and turning back his sole kakugan back to a normal eye, he turned face his sister with a comforting smile. "Nothing Kuro. Just needed to check on something for work." Putting away his phone and deciding he'd deal with all of this in the morning, Kaneki Ken chugged the last of his coffee before coming back to the bed; rubbing Kuro on the top of her head as he walked past her as she closed the door for the night.

* * *

Omake:

Kuro: Hey Oniichan

Kaneki: Yeah Kuro?

Kuro: Did you know that the author, when writing the part in the bed, felt a little uncomfortable about it? Thought it sounded a little too much like a scene out of a porn doujin.

Kaneki: *Shudders* Lets never speak of this again.

Shiro: I'd totes read that doujin!

Kuro: …..

Kanek: … That's it no more internet for you.

* * *

 **Well here it is. Im still trying to figure out Kuro's and shiro's characters in this since in canon they really only had being close to each other and well that was about it. But while keeping it serious I think Im gonna try to inject some leviety in the family interaction scenes at times to act as breathers.  
** **Also sorry for the bad Omake. I kinda wanted to do something like this for every chapter after having a fun one for the second and this was really sort of an after thought.**

 **If you guys have any commentary it would be much apprieciated since Im new to this and am especially nervous about conversations coming out as only bad exposition. So critics welcomed I guess.**

Also since Im gonna use Canon as a backbone, there wont be too much divergence from a lot of cannical events. However i may try to inject a couple original arcs of my own making in this if I can to make it not just a rehash of the original plot. If you have an idea for a good orignal arc and want me to include it then go ahead and PM me and We can see if it can fit in.

 **thank you for reading. and see you next chapter where Kaneki explores, Kuro and Shiro yell, and a monster threatens the peaceful lives of all ghouls in the 13th ward.**


	2. Ken's woes

**Well here is the second part. And I dont like how parts of it came out. It just feels fluffed up and overly expositony though I do plan to have everything that occured in this chapter be important somehow. if nothing else for the fun of it.**

 **Actually came up with a ghoul title for the sisters but I hated it. Planned at first to have the twins upset to but it didnt fit so I dropped it. may have time now to make a new one for them though I have no idea what Ill do.**

 **Well Hope people like this. but if not, I can understand why. making an idea and actually writing it out are why two different things.**

* * *

"Impossible," a stuned and completely white haired Kaneki croaked as another ghoul fell. It was only one man. Even if he was a dove, to be able to take on some many ghouls at once; including at least one S class, and even come out at the end with barely even a rip in his clothes; let alone a wound was just too insane. As Kaneki tried to figure out something, anything to survive this, one of the "dead" ghouls next to him suddenly grabbed him and forced Kaneki to face it only for Kaneki to see not the face of the deceased ghoul, but the blood covered image of his father staring at him with a disturbingly calm face. Kaneki's mind froze. ' _What is this?'_ ran through his mind over and over but no answer came. There was no way his father could be here! After all he died almost five years ago! What in the world is going on?! The apparition just calmly stated, "Why are you here? Are you really going to go off and die and abandon your sisters? Didn't you promise me you'd protect them?" "And after you're gone they will suffer. It will all be your fault. Just like with us. Wasn't it your fault that we had to die?" a second voice added after his father stopped talking. Kaneki slowly twisted his head and from there watched as one of the dead female ghouls transformed into his mother. Kaneki wanted to close them out. Cover his ears and shut his eyes or use all his training to blow these…. things away. But he couldn't for some reason. He could only stand there and listen and cry; he couldn't even offer up an apology. "If you hadn't been born," the mother apparition continued in that same empty tone, "then your sisters, your father, me, none of us would have to had to suffer at all. It's all your fault." That last line continued to reverberate in his head over and over as the glasses man stepped in front of him with his blood covered sword. He stepped forward and moved to impale Kaneki on the tip of his blade. The Blade met flesh and began to rip it asunder.

Kaneki shot up from the bed. His body covered in sweat and his breath ragged. As he slowly realized it was a dream, he started to calm down. Flopping down on the bed again, he tried to wrangle his erratic heart beat and heavy breathing back under control. It had been while since he'd had a dream like that. _'Must be the whole club incident thing. Bringing back old fears again.'_ Thought Kaneki. Hearing the twins in the living room with the TV on, he decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to them about the current situation, Kaneki grabbed a shirt and went to the living room as he put it on.

When he came out the TV was currently showing news footage of the site of last night's incident. The news anchor was assuring viewers that the CCG would handle the threat. The twins watched it while eating their lunch. "Auntie Rize was busy last night," Shiro said between bites. Kaneki grimaced and corrected her. "Alleged aunt." Kaneki still had reservations on her claim despite her knowledge of their father and their similar Kagunes. Though he couldn't disprove her as they had not been that close to either of their parents' families beforehand. Plus she, got along surprisingly well with the twins. Thanks to that Kaneki had to constantly watch to make sure they didn't pick up any of Rize's bad habits. In the end she just used them as the occasional place to crash when in their neighborhood and for the some occasional companionship. She also keeps pushing him to go out with her as a hunting buddy every so often. _'Probably trying to reform me into a "proper ghoul". Last time that glutton was here, she forced me to listen to her as she went on for nearly an hour on how unhealthy it was to scavenge,'_ lamented Kaneki.

Being Kaneki's day off, thankfully meant he could use it to get a handle on the current situation of the ward instead. Deciding they needed to talk first, Kaneki went to Kuro and grabbed the TV remote as well as a sizable chunk of meat off her plate. He ignored her sounds of protest as he popped the piece in his mouth and then muted the TV. Next he stood before the twins and cleared his throat. "Now as you can both see things are a bit hectic due to a certain someone right?" Both of the twins nodded. "Ok, so as you can guess this means things are gonna get really dangerous in the near future. So, first I'm going to go out there and see what I can find out about the things and what response the CCG is currently pulling. Now second, you two are not to leave the apartment at all. Lock the door after I'm gone and do not open the door for anyone understand?" This time Kaneki's statements were meant with squeaks of outrage. "But you can't do that! We are grown adults and can take care of ourselves!" Shouted Kuro. "Yeah," Shiro whined behind her. "We were going to see Matoi's new dog this afternoon." "Sorry but it's just too dangerous out there. And as your guardian I have every right to do so," Kaneki fired back. Suddenly Kuro screamed, "I can't believe you're this upset just because of one ghoul attack! You're just over reacting!" Thankful she made it sound to the neighbors like he was afraid of ghouls, Kaneki yelled back, "Of course I am! Do you even realize what they (Doves) will do to you if they catch you out there!? They will rip even cute young girls like you two to shreds if they catch you! Now you are going to listen to me and stay home is that understood?!" "Ugh this is so unfair!" Kuro screamed before stomping off to the bedroom. Shiro followed her and stuck her tongue out at their older brother before slamming the door shut. The only man in the family sighed. "Raising two girls in their rebellious phase is hard," he stated to the empty room.

* * *

The rest of the day was not that bad for the young half ghoul. He traveled around the ward as he searched for any valuable intelligence on the goings on in the ward. He talked with some but mostly just listened; using his superior senses to listen in on the conversations around him. Most of it was unfortunately junk. Like some forty old woman bragging about an affair with a younger man or how delicious some bakeries cakes were. Still some of it proved valuable. He was able to take note of a couple people to watch out for who talked about starting some neighborhood watch thing to locate the local ghouls. A ghoul he met passed him a warning about a couple abandoned buildings that were no longer safe hide outs. The CCG was currently watching them like some sort of big mouse trap, and sadly how one of the best scavenging spots in the ward had been located and locked down by the Doves. That part in particular scared Kaneki. Perhaps he should stock up on food before things get worse.

Next Kaneki stopped by the local grocery store. He listened in while picking up some groceries to use as camouflage with the neighbors. And while he didn't get much good information that there, one of the cashiers that knew him by name did give him some food for thought by passing him a can of pepper spray for defense. As he headed to his last stop of the day, he had been tossing around the question of if pepper spray would actually be effective against ghouls in his mind. It was a surprisingly interesting question. He needed to test out later. But for now he had to deal with his last stop; the CCG branch office for the ward. Specifically he wanted to look at the bulletin board outside the building as it had been surprisingly helpful in helping him know what the Doves were up to before. He pulled out an apple as he got closer and began to eat it, in order to further blend in. Granted it tasted like wet chalk but he could stomach it with only some light food poisoning.

As he got closer he noticed a large crowd and some cameras outside surrounding a podium. While curious, Kaneki decided to get what he came here done first before investigating further. The bulletin board proved its use once again. First he noticed new public notices that gave him a rough idea of how many Doves would move in and how they'd work to "cleanse" the ward. He also noticed the reports on recent ghoul takedowns and a couple of posters with new information on high level ghouls in the area. In one corner he noticed his own as well those of his sisters' wanted posters. They had been placed next to Rize's as it seemed the Doves had reasoned that the Binge Eater was connected to their pact and were hunting them all as a group now. Still one particular thing upset him; their ratings. Being connected to the Binge Eater alone had raised them all too S class and that scared Kaneki. The higher rating would do nothing more than attract glory seekers of both the human and ghoul variety who'd could be major threats. Not to mention his own rating had recently jumped to SS which meant that the CCG was likely gunning for him and one misstep would be all it would take for him to find himself swarmed by doves.

Turning to the weird podium again, Kaneki realized it was some kind of press rally as some big shot got behind the podium and began to ramble on about the same old same old. About justice and fighting the enemy of all mankind. However it took every fiber of Kaneki's being not to freak out when the man introduced who would lead the doves' cleanup of the ward. It was the same monster who he had barely escaped from all those years ago. The same one from his dream. He didn't say much but the words this time had weight. And Kaneki swore that as the man's eyes went over the crowd, they had locked on his and somehow this… thing knew what he was. While he wanted to run off as fast as possible and escape with his sisters, Kaneki instead calmly bit into his apple one last time and slowly made his way back home. Forget waiting it out. With that beast here there was no way this ward would ever be safe for his sisters. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

Omake:

Sighing Kaneki knocked on the door one more time. "Come on you two let me in. I forgot my keys when I left." "We can't," Shiro calmly replied. "Yeah remember you said do not open the door for anyone and that includes you," Kaneki could swear he could see Kuro's mischievous smirk as she said that. He knocked on the door again. "You know I didn't mean that so open it. Please. This is embarrassing." Kaneki finally got in half an hour later with help of the landlord.

* * *

 **I just figured out how to make the horizontal line show up. I may try to edit my chapters later if people give constructive criticism. But for now here is my second chapter I wrote while on break at work. Still feels to rough to me but I dont know what else to fix.**

 **I unfortunately have not written the third chapter at all but do have a plan for what most of it will look like, like a possible cameo of Rize, so Ill try to work on it over the week.**


	3. A gate, a cafe, and Auntie Rize

**Wow I got done with this faster than I anticipated. Granted it helped that I had a day off from work.**

 **Thanks** **becky4ever1996 for your review and I took what you said about my writing very seriously. The problems i have with writing also showed when I was reaching nearly 3000 words on this so I had to trim a bit here and there.  
** **and thanks for following by the way; becky4ever1996 and innocentET.  
**

* * *

For the hundredth time today Kaneki asked himself what was with humans and celebrating with food. It was all their fault that now, instead of finishing preparations to leave, he and twins were now suffering the effects of the poison humans call food. The first assault was from his work companions. After telling them his plans to leave, they decided to take him out for farewell drinks. Thankfully, he was just under the legal age so he avoided having the urine scented beer. But he still had to suffer through the motor oil they called soda while forcing down greasy gyoza and grassy edamame. Next the twins were pushed into going to some arcade pizza place by their friends while Kaneki, luckily, had to skip out as he was busy with the moving preparations. Though the twins got their revenge when one of them "accidently" threw up all over his favorite pillow before she could get to the toilet. The greatest crucible however was due to their neighbors. Rather than doing something nice like bowling or some friendly card games, the Kanekis' neighbors instead decided to throw a potluck dinner. It took everything he had to swallow it all down. He even was forced to eat some of the twins' food as they were still suffering from the aftereffects of the pizza. He was still sick, almost a full day later. They all finally felt well enough to head out late that afternoon. Most of their belongings had already been sent ahead to the new apartment he'd rented leaving them each with only one bag each, a nondescript looking package holding a couple weeks supply of food, and couple of books to read in case of a delay in route. After one final check to make certain they had not left anything behind, Kaneki locked up and handed the key to the land lord.

* * *

It did not take them long to reach the train station. Ken was feeling extremely nervous now. They were so close but that just made him feel even more threatened that they would be discovered. Maybe someone would notice that he, Kuro, and Shiro were still not feeling well and figure out the true cause instead of just assuming allergies or a small cold. Then he noticed them. There were several doves all around. The site of their silver briefcases bringing a chill to his bones. He tightened his grip on the bag that held their reserve meat and locked eyes with Kuro and Shiro who both got the message. ' _Don't anything stupid that would bring attention to us'_. They bought their tickets and were heading for the right track when a hand landed on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro jumped a bit and Kuro turned to yell at whoever it was till she went pale. Kaneki felt ever muscle in his body tighten as he faced the hand's owner. The suitcase immediately identified the man as a dove. Though rather than a clean cut stoic looking officer, the man looked more like someone from an asylum with his slightly hunched back, creepy eyes and long white-gray hair. Somehow this made him look even scarier to the trio of half ghouls. "Excuse me miss, I'm inspector Mado of the CCG. As you may know, we are currently cleansing this ward so I hope it would not be too much trouble for you to answer a few questions for me." Something screamed in the back of Ken's mind to just freak out and run now. Like a half forgotten memory that warned him that this particular dove was truly bad news. Instead, Kaneki spoke up rubbing his chin, "Sorry, inspector, while I wish we could be of some help but were late as is. So we need to catch the next train. It'll be here in a couple minutes actually." The man grinned in response; making his face look more deranged. "I see. That's too bad. But perhaps, you could do one other thing for me though,"

The inspector started leading Shiro to some weird metal detector looking thing, "Could you just walk through this gate please?" Shiro looked to her older brother, who remained calm on the outside. But on the inside, Kaneki was freaking out. He didn't know exactly what that thing was, but if it belonged to the investigators then it couldn't be good. Heartbeats increased as the young girl was lead closer and closer to the gate. As she reached it, Kaneki and Kuro both subtly got ready if they had to fight or run. Shiro walked through the gate and nothing happened. The deflating response of the investigator wasn't missed by Kaneki. The train arrived then and the three Kaneki siblings quickly got on. The investigator continued to watch them leave with a puzzled expression. Another investigator approached him from behind. "Is something wrong Mado?" "No, Amon-kun. Nothing at all. Just seems that I was mistaken. Oh well, back to work then." "Yes sir," Amon acknowledged. Mado's thoughts remained on those three siblings. Something about them did not sit right with him. Perhaps he'd meet them again.

* * *

Ken sighed as he walked with his head down. The twins followed close behind. It had been a couple weeks since they had settled here and unfortunately he had failed once again to find a job. He figured they had the funds to last for at least another month. The apartment being the major drain on their finances. It was a nice one, quite larger and now the twins were able to have their own bedroom rather than share one with their brother. It even came with nice furniture including plenty of book cases for their collection of books. Unfortunately, this translated into the place being over double the cost of their old one. Still that was not the biggest worry Ken had. No the biggest one was food. They had eaten through almost all they had brought with them. And being busy unpacking and looking for a job, none of them had had any time to scope out any good places to scavenge or even hunt. There was also the issue that if he did resort to hunting he might end up stepping in the territory claimed by some local bigshot. He didn't think it would be that much of a threat. But it would probably be a bad idea to get on the bad side of the local ghouls. That reminded him of another thing he'd been putting off. Not only had he not mingled with the locals he also still had not introduced himself and the girls to boss of the ward. _'What if they don't accept them? Could they be chased out of the ward?'_ Ken was knocked out of his depressing thoughts by Kuro slapping on the back. "Cheer up bro. I'm sure you'll get the next one. But for now how about some coffee?" Kaneki smiled back and ruffled her hair. "Yeah you're right. Let's take a break."

They found a nice looking coffee shop about a block down the road; Anteiku. Ken felt that he had heard that name somewhere before. Deciding it was not that important, Ken opened the door and let his sisters in. Inside, he detected the obvious sent of ghouls; a lot of them. Due to the deluded nature of their blood, the siblings' senses did not quite reach the level of a full-fledged ghoul but they were still quite powerful. While they couldn't tell exactly who was and who was not a ghoul here, the strength of the scent told them that this was a major hub for those not human.

They sat at a table near the window. Kuro and Shiro took to watching the crowds walking by as Ken once again pulled up the local wanted ads on his phone. The waitress came by and Kaneki looked up from his phone and ordered three black coffees. Ken thought she looked pretty good though a bit young. Her looks gave her both a cute and tomboyish style to her. "Ah, what's this? You're looking a little flushed there big bro. Are you perhaps a bit smitten with our waitress?" Kuro asked. Her face twisted into a mischievous smirk. "Haah!? As if. It's just polite to look her in the eyes when making an order. It's not like I thought she was cute," the male ghoul shot back. This caused the two younger siblings to giggle as they started mockingly sing, "Big bro has a crush" over and over despite ken trying to stop them. So caught up in their little game were they that they did not notice the new entrant to the café till they heard a familiar voice. "Kaneki-kun? And the twins too. Ma, what a pleasant surprise." Kaneki groaned while the twins both jumped up and call out, "Auntie Rize!" Suddenly Ken felt at least half of the eyes in the shop lock onto their table. Many of those stares were obviously not friendly. Groaning again, he laid his head on the table. _'What kinda trouble have been causing here for us to get that kind of attention from just being close to you, you glutton'_ Ken wondered. Rize came over and sat next to Ken. "Oh, Come on now, is that any way to act meeting me for the first time in over a month. You almost make a girl feel unwanted." Before he could answer her, the waitress came with their coffee. Ken noticed the light scowl she had as she saw the new person at the table. She quickly placed their drinks on the table and turned to leave. "Touka-chan, would be so kind as to bring me a cup too?" Rize asked. Touka just gave an accenting grunt and walked back to the kitchen. "Now," Rize turned to Ken and asked, "why is my lovely little family so far from home hmm?" Ken took a minute to word it to not tip off any of the nearby humans before answering, "Well we moved. After all that happened, the old place was no longer safe. I think you know who is to blame for that though. Good news is we have a place to stay. Bad news though, I can't seem to find any work and our funds and such are starting to run dry." "Hahaha, sorry about that things just got out of hand that time. So to make it up to you how I about I introduce you to a nice place. I promise you they can help you with all your troubles," replied Rize. "Oh and just where is this amazing job of yours?" he asked. Rize simply grinned. Touka returned again. This time she slammed the cup down as hard as possibly without spilling the contents and immediately turned to leave only for Rize to call to her once again. "Oh Touka-chan. One more thing. We need the manager. Is he in?" Touka turned around. "Hah!? Do you not realize how much of a pain you've been for everyone here? And now you even want to bother Yoshimura. Why would you need him anyway?" "Now, now Touka. You should watch that temper of yours. One of these days it'll get you in a lot of trouble. As for why I need to speak with him well," Rize wrapped her arm around Ken's neck and pulled forward to bring the young waitress's attention to the only male at the table. "I need to ask him about a job for my cute little nephew."

Ken, "Eh?!"

Touka, "Eh?!"

Kuro, "Yay! Big bro finally a job!"

Shiro, "Now we won't have to worry about sleeping on the streets."

* * *

Ken wasn't sure how things had ended up this way. He'd only stopped for coffee. So why was he now in front of the café's manager? Things started to get out of control when Rize decided to help solve the Kaneki family's current predicament. First Touka got agitated. He was actually impressed by the fury this teenage girl could bring to bear. Thankfully, before it got to the point of the physical blows, the other workers intervened and ushered them into the back. The scents here revealed to him that a good many, if not all of the workers here were ghouls. "Ah, so you noticed?" Rize stated. "Welcome to Anteiku, the people in charge of the entire ward. Quite the interesting setup they have here huh?" Ken could only nod back at her. The twins started to look around excitedly like this was some sort of grand adventure.

They were ushered into a meeting room of sorts where they were seated across from a rather stoic man. In the end, Ken was pushed into telling him about basically everything. He did make certain not to give any information on where they lived or their true nature though. The next person to enter was introduced as the manager. Ken could tell this man was not to be trifled with. Despite his jovial disposition, he carried himself with an air of strength. His age alone, was an indicator of his abilities. Even Rize seemed a little more reserved in his presence. The man walked over to the window. Staring out it for a minute, before he began, "So if I'm to understand everything, Kaneki-san, you and your sisters are related to Rize and while you were able to move here successfully, finding a job has been a much harder then you expected right?" Ken acknowledged the man's words. "Hmmm well," he continued, "I suppose we could use a few new staff members. But, in return, I do have one request." Kaneki furrowed his. "And that would be?" he asked. Calmly he answered, "Nothing too difficult I hope. I just wanted you to tell me a little about your parents, is all. It's not often that one runs to half ghouls. I am curious as to how your parents came to be together." The Kanekis were shocked. He knew their secret. But how? Ken turned to Rize. Holding her hands up defensively, Rize shot out, "Hey. I didn't say anything about it. So don't look at me." The man started laughing lightly. Ken turned back to him. The man assured them, "Now, now Kaneki. No need to worry. I assure you I mean you no harm. Though I can understand your concern about your secret coming out. Not everyone would be as understanding as we are. But, you can trust us, all of us, here at Anteiku. I promise you, we will keep your secret safe. Now do we have a deal?" Ken began to think things over. _'It's true that this is a good deal. Probably better than anything else I could get. But still, is the manager really trustworthy? I mean how did he figure out that we're half ghouls? If this turns out bad, it could put the girls in danger. And it'd be all my fault again.'_ Ken then felt someone punch his arm hard. He looked up and saw Rize roll her eyes at him. _'Well, apparently Rize thinks its ok. She hasn't betrayed us before; intentionally."_ Ken took a deep breath and shook the manager's hand. "Fine you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Omake:

"Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" Such was the latest Kaneki sibling fight. The others in the room all trying their best to ignore it but most were now losing what little patience they had had for petulant tantrums.

Touka slammed her hands down. "Enough of this! I can't believe that you guys were able to just shout yes and no back and forth for a full half hour! Look, Ken I get why you want to say no but just let them do it! Please so we can just get this over with!" "But…" Touka let out a feral growl; quickly shutting up the young man before he could finish. "Fuck it! How about you just flip a coin or use rock paper scissors to figure this out so we can finally end this!"

So the first and possibly last Kaneki-Anteiku Rock Paper Scissors cup commenced.

Winners – Shrio and Kuro

The Prize – the right to work with their brother at Anteiku.

* * *

 **I plan on having one more "prequelish chapter" before I start getting into the timeline of the orignal manga story proper so you have that to look forward too. I plan to have that out no later than the 21st but if I finish faster I put it up earlier.**

 **As for the writing I hope this time it was much better and will continue to try to work at so your criticisms are welcome.**

 **As for how Yoshimura just knew they were half ghouls. I went with the idea that halfghouls smell different due to characters like Shuu and Hinami and well I expect Yoshimura probably has experience with said halfghoul scent. Also I just like making him look awesome for some reason.**

 **Lastly two things about my grammer on this. First Im gonna try to avoid using the Japanese terms for people (Kun, Chan, San, onii, onee.) for now. No real reason against just decided that it would just be nice to do everything in one language. Right now Im only going to have them show up occasionally as a way to show how characters are to each other (using chan instead of san when first meeting for example). However if you want me to keep them then Ill do so just go ahead say so.**

 **Next is about swear words/offensive language. Honestly this is not that important to you guys but I felt I should explain the fact I used dang and damn in the first chapter. I personally dont use most of these and dont really like some of them. However I feel it would be wrong to change the characters over something so trival so I decided to ignore my own ways and write the characters as I feel they should with all the foul language they would use.**

 **Thanks for reading comments and ideas welcome. Also availble on PMs if anything else.**


	4. Dark clouds approach pt 1

**Wow Im putting this up a week before my personal deadline. Well I did find myself with a lot of free time on my hands after an oral surgery. Anyways I am going to try to put up at least one chapter every two weeks here. If Im late with this deadline then I invite you to PM me if you want. I might be having writers block or problems with a certain part and it helps me with those if I have someone to talk to about it.**

 **As for why this part is in 2 pieces. Well turns out a lot of stuff is happening all around the 20th ward and not all of it is good. plus writing my first attempt at writing a fight TG style took alot of words to do and Im most interested in hearing your thoughts on it and how it needs to be fix.**

 **Thank you - icegoddess52, beryllsnake, Silver-Snow-77, and wwerewwolf for favoriting this story.**

 **Lastly - I was wondering if anybody knew of a way for me to nice cover for this story. Like one of Kaneki and the twins toghter. If so then thank you. If not then don't wory. Its not that big a deal.**

* * *

Amon and Mado were currently in the CCG's 13th ward branch office. They had returned from a successful raid. Mado already envisioning the new quinques he could have from their fresh harvest of ghoul flesh. Amon was just pleased with the elimination of more ghouls; especially now. The unfortunate truth for the investigators was that their cleanup of the ward was beginning to stall. The CCG was now about 52% behind its projected ghoul extermination rate in the operation.

In the beginning, things had gone well. The doves were eliminating ghouls daily. Their own causalities had been low. The worst lost only being the rc gates placed at the train stations. Even that was considered somewhat successful as at least half of the attacking ghouls were taken down before they destroyed the gates. However, as the months rolled on the ghouls that remained in the ward began to adapt to the new situation. Now the CCG was seeing organized movements and counter attacks. There was no concrete information on who was taking charge either.

And probably the biggest disgrace. They had let the binge eater and its ilk escape. None of the defeated ghouls matched the evidence left from the scenes of any of their attacks. As for where the beast had escaped to, the 20th ward seemed most likely. They had had a recent increase in attacks there and many of the attacks showed similarities to those of the binge eater. There had also been one confirmed sighting of the eyepatch ghoul; ally of the binge eater. Frustrated, Amon began to once again review the case files they had of their primary targets; hoping to discover some unseen clue in them. But nothing came to him. Amon threw the records down on his desk. Even after months of combing through every little clue, from public medical records to housing records, nothing had brought them any closer.

Any further musings were ceased as Amon's partner came back from the meeting with the local office's commander. "You should calm down Amon. When you're agitated it's easier to make foolish mistakes." "Sorry Mado. But I can't help but think I must have missed something. To allow these things on to remain free even for even one more day. It's infuriating!" Mado tried to give a comforting smile.

"I can understand your feelings Amon," he started. "But there is likely nothing more you can do for now. And you should be proud of what you have done. Especially spotting that connection between our quarry and that old case file. Still even if 361, 471, and 472 are the same spawn from that case it's been years so that trail is too cold follow too. And don't forget that these are quite the clever ghouls. They used the panic to mix in with all the civilians who fled to safer wards so that we can't pin them down from that either. Still it's only a matter of time. One mistake on their part and we win. Just relax and prepare for that chance Amon." Amon appreciated his superior's words. They had helped him relax a bit. Wanting to change the topic, Amon asked, "What happened in the meeting?" Mado casually answered him, "Nothing much we just got reassigned is all." And thus, Amon's agitation rose again. "What!? But why?! We're needed here. Especially after they reassigned Arima back to the 24th! If we leave now then who will protect the civilians?!" Mado rose a hand to stop his partner's rants. "Now now Amon. Just because things are going less than perfect here, does not give us the right to ignore the other wards. Decisions like that are what allow these scum time to bunker down and breed. If we only focus on this ward, the infestation will spread. There are others who will take our place and continue bringing justice down upon the vermin here. Besides trust me you'll be more than happy with this mission. Our target is target 696. We do have a specific suspect for this one though nothing concrete enough to move on." Amon was confused. "And why should I be excited about being on this no name case?" Mado simply laughed and answered, "No Amon my boy, it's not the who but the where that's important. We are being sent to the twentieth ward. And while 696 is still our main job, we have been given permission to move on any other ghoul we locate and are free to move as we wish." Slowly the words of his superior sunk in for Amon."Eyepatch," He simply stated. Mado's grin slowly twisted into one of pure malice. "I wonder what kind of face our dear Eyepatch-kun would make if I dismembered his two she-bitches in front of him."

* * *

These last few months had been some of the best of Ken Kaneki's life since before his parents' deaths. He had a nice job, easy and safe access to plenty of meat, a decent apartment, and just peace in general. He was even happy about the Shiro and Kuro getting jobs as well; though he would never admit that to them. It'd allowed him to keep tabs on them and having their own paychecks meant they'd no longer need to pester him for money. They had even gotten their own phones and had were now more adept at using them then Kaneki was with his own.

He was even now attending a real university. Yoshimura had added that to his side of the job offer; suspiciously after Ken had already agreed to it. He wanted Ken to start college and the twins to enter a local high school. He even provided the money and paperwork necessary. Despite feeling awkward about accepting such hospitality, Ken found this particular experience enjoyable; at least more than his sisters did. Despite, not having any previous schooling, Ken had been able to do quite well. He had even done well enough to opt out of some general ed courses. Having to be smart to survive in his old life had apparently paid off. Plus it helped to have reading as a hobby. He had even made a friend; somehow.

At first Ken did not know what to do. This human, Hideyoshi Nagachika, Had entered in the same year as the young Anteiku waiter. Somehow, despite Ken's early attempts to escape from the human, Hide had stuck close to Ken and over the months worn down the man's defenses till he had captured the title of Ken Kaneki's best friend. Ken had found the boy strangely pleasing in a way. He had this way of just making any place a bit brighter and his energy kind of rubbed off on you. It was also plus that it seemed to irk Rize whenever she saw the two of them together.

Currently, the only ones working at Anteiku were Ken, Irimi, and Koma. Yoshimura was here to but seemed to be just watching over things. Shiro, Kuro, and Touka were all still at school. Koma was manning the counter as Ken and Irima took orders. As Ken handed him his latest orders, Koma teased Kaneki by asking, "So Mr. Heartbreaker, how's the fan club?" Ken sighed at this. Granted Koma was a nice guy and had helped Ken with a lot. . But the man was someone the young half ghoul could never take seriously for obvious reasons. He couldn't see the this man as the "great Devil Ape" he always spoke about. While he did provide a good laugh every now and then, there were also times Ken wanted to smack the man. As for his sisters. Well they simple saw Koma as that boring but useful fat guy. "Please Koma. I do not have a fan club. I've never been one of the popular kids."

…. "So how many asked for your phone number today then."

….. "Five."

"So far."

"Okay let's stop talking about this! Irimi how are you doing?" the embarrassed waiter asked to change the topic. . To Ken, Irimi was the one he respect far more. She had a powerful older sister vibe that just seemed to relax the Kanekis. Not to mention she had already tamed the twins. Anyone who could gain their adorations that fast was a force to be reckoned with In Ken's book. The only woman smiled; handing Koma her orders. "Not too bad. And you should feel proud Ken. Turns out the girls here must love bad boys."  
"Argh!"

A refined laugh brought everyone's attention to the manager. . Yoshimura was seaming more and more like a father figure to Ken. He took care of his workers like one. Not to mention the Kaneki family found itself relying on the older ghoul more and more. After all it was all thanks to this man that they now had so much now. And in return he had only really had to entertain the old man's questions on his parents. Well that and stay out of trouble. And go to college. And do a good job at Anteiku. Okay, maybe he had to do a lot of things but Ken felt all of this was worth it. Every now and then He would speak with Ken. Quite a few times the talks turned to his parents. How his mom had met his dad while she was an aspiring but failing author. How they had started dating. How, at least according to his mother, terrible his father had been at hiding his ghoul nature. She even teased him about how she had noticed from day one, that there was something weird about him. In fact she had been the one to teach the Kaneki children the finer points of looking human. They both had been stay at home parents. The family income came from the matriarch of the family. Shortly after meeting her future husband she began a successful career as an author of books with the themes of forbidden love. However he had always stopped just short of what happened when their happy family was ripped apart. The memories still too painful to get into. "Now now, you two. Don't be too mean to young Ken here. It's not his fault that he's so irresistible right?"

Having enough, Ken just took the finished orders and went back to serving the customers.

Ken had notice an easy way to tell the ghouls from human customers during his time working here. The ghouls still seemed to see him just as guilty by association with Rize. From what he'd been told by his coworkers, the locals did have some good reasons to hate his self-declared aunt. Still annoying when they snubbed him and his sisters for it too. He already had a couple on his list of people to deal with for how they treated Kuro and Shiro. No one acts like a jerk to his sisters! So when he came to take orders, the ghoul customers always seemed to be nervous around him; rarely making eye contact. Or would be rather frank with him. Meanwhile most humans seemed quite friendly. Quite a few of them had even gotten to a first name basis with Ken. In fact, in one day Ken had gotten more than a dozen phone numbers or people asking for his own. This same genial acceptance also was given to the twins. The old people especially seemed to like them. They always ended up with several pieces of human candy. Plus, Ken had lost count of how many times he had to scare away the hormonal irritants known as high school boys away from his precious sisters.

Ken passed by Yomo as he continued working. Yomo was at a table in the back studying something; papers spread across the table. While he scared Kuro and Shiro a bit, to ken, Yomo was well Yomo. He was always just there when necessary and seemed to be quite talented at whatever he does. Ken had already been sent with him a few times to procure fresh meat. It also turned out that they had met before. Though Ken had forgotten about it at first, they had both met at the Itori's place on one of the rare times Ken went there for information.

Midafternoon the café was filled to near capacity. The door opened again but thankfully the ones who entered were Kuro, Shiro, and Touka. They also brought Rize, Hide, and Yoriko. Ken couldn't help but smile at the twins' obvious discomfort around the human girl of the group. They called her the poison master. Not that he didn't understand why they were afraid of the small, baby animal like human female. The elder Kaneki still felt nauseous whenever he thought back to those cinnamon cookies she had given him when she introduced herself. She had even waited for him to eat a few of them and give his "honest opinions on them". Somehow, the little human had gotten it into her head that the vile, tongue melting concoction humans called cinnamon was his a favorite of his. He prayed that for once she had forgotten about him. He'd rather not have Touka force feed him a pastry again any time soon. For some reason the younger firecracker, had included the entire Kaneki family in her self-imposed torture.

Ken continued to watch the group as he handed out coffee and sandwiches to customers. Three of them went into the back to change for their shifts. The last high school student left soon after while the university student sat down at a table, the other side of the room from Ken. The last person came straight for him though. Rize hugged Ken. "Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I've been stuck with your friend and that Yoshi-girl for the last several blocks. Especially that boy. He just makes me feel uncomfortable." She turned back and watched the boy for a few seconds before turning back to Ken with a pleading look. After checking to make certain no human would hear him, Ken quietly scolded his aunt with, "No, you cannot eat him." Rize pouted, "Just a bite. I'm certain he wouldn't miss an arm or that tongue of his." Her conversation partner just started laughing. "You sound like a little kid. Your probably just feeling a bit antsy is all. You haven't had a good work out recently have you? How about you wait after my shift and we can have a good spar. I could use one myself really." Rize grinned in reply. "Fine, but you also have to go with me on a hunt tonight too. Can't have my cute nephew growing fat, eating all that meat without having worked for it." "Aren't you the one who'll get fat? You glutton." She stuck her tongue out at him. As she left to find a table, Touka came to Ken and punched him in the gut. Somehow, she'd done it in such a way, so that not a soul in the place saw it. He was still trying to figure out how she did for weeks afterwards. The angry female yanked the winded half ghoul down by his shirt and whispered in his ear, "Next time, give me some warning before you get me stuck with your boyfriend. Or better yet not send him to pick up your precious sisters from school." As she walked off Ken could only, "What's wrong with Hide?"

* * *

Touka flipped the sign to close. Another hard day at the café was over. The employees at Anteiku stretched and relaxed a bit before finishing up their cleanup. However, someone else had remained behind with them. Rize was waiting at a back table for Ken to finish his part. After everyone was finished, Ken finally came over to her. "You ready?" Ken asked. She smiled back at him. "Of course, onigokko rules?" Ken agreed and they began to head down to Anteiku's "basement". They were followed by the rest of staff as well. Most of them just thought it would be fun to watch. The twins especially were looking forward this. However Touka had other reasons for following them. For one, she just wanted to see one of them get hurt badly; whether it was her annoying, siscon of a coworker or that trouble making bitch. Second, she thought it might be educational. Other than the Kanekis and Rize, Touka had had little real contact with a rinkaku user. She only had the most basic of information on them and hoped this fight could give her a better understanding of rinkakus and some idea on how to deal with them in the future.

Shortly after everyone was seated in a safe spot to watch the battle, Ken and Rize went to different sides of the room. The rules to this spar were simple. If Kaneki was able to touch Rize in 10 minutes then he would win. If Rize could avoid him for that 10, then she won. No lethal blows or hitting "around" the belt allowed and among the rules. Ken was especially excited. It had been so long and Rize was actually a really good sparring partner for him. Their similar kagune were close to the same that it helped make it more balanced. But more importantly, she was his antitheses. He was stronger in hand to hand combat. His time out on the street had honed his skills along with the training he had received from the ghoul pack that had picked him up after the death of their parents. He also had far more muscle power in his small body then Rize did. Her talent, though, laid in her Kagune. She could easily control this fight with her superior kagune. Being better fed, fully grown, and experience led to a bigger and stronger Kagune then the half-ghoul's own. This forced Kaneki to be on the defensive; upsetting his entire fighting style. Yomo set up the timer and pressed the on button.

That moment Ken launched himself forward quickly. Next, Rize launched her kagune the stop him. The razor sharp tentacles came down for a downwards strike. Kaneki used his kagune to block them. He knew for sure hers could easily cut through his own. So instead, he tried to use his to redirect them away from their target. He angled his kagune to hit Rize's in angle instead of hitting them straight on. This caused all six of Rize's away and gave him an opening in the middle.

* * *

 **Conitnued in part 2**.


	5. Dark clouds approach pt 2

**Continuation of chapter 4.**

* * *

Before she could recover, he launched two of them directly at her. Rize was able to pull one of hers back and easily deflected both only to just notice the third one now flying towards her gut. Not able to regroup her kagune fast enough, Rize tried to dodge but the serrated edge of the hunting organ still swiped her; drawing blood. Ignoring the healing cut, Rize used her previously recalled rinkaku tentacle to grab onto the one that had hit her. She tried to use it to trace back to Ken but he quickly dissipated the captured tentacle and continue to press forward. By now he was a little over half way across the room. Rize decided to stop trying to efficient and instead just use a basic attack that was standard of almost all rinkaku; unleash a wild flurry of attacks at your enemy with aiming replaced with sheer power and speed. Kaneki was forced to jump, dodge, and weave his way around. He sustained several hits but his regenerative capabilities covered for that. This went on for several minutes, with Ken trying a few times to strike back with his own rinkaku at Rize, before Koma yelled out, "One minute left." Rize gave an impish grin which only increased Ken's desire to win. Still he saw nothing that could really help him win unless. He used all the strength of his kagune to slam into the ground shattering parts of it and disturbing the dust which had been collected on its surface. This acted like a smoke screen; confusing Rize. She tried to find him by swinging her tentacles through the dust cloud but by now Ken had already jumped up to the roof. He used it as a rebound to launch himself off of at RIze. He landed right on top of her right before the buzzer screeched. "So looks like my win," the eldest Kaneki mocked. Rize just grinned. "True but… don't you think it would be way better if you did this," she motioned with her hands towards their bodies, "with Touka instead of me." Ken looked down to see a rather compromising situation. He had pinned her crotch with his, his right hand was cradling her left breast, and the left hand was pinning her arms above her head. Immediately He freaked out and jumped off of her while everyone else was laughing at his reaction. Rize got up to and after grooming herself a bit walked off saying, "See you tonight my big boy. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as me."

Kuro, "Way to ago big bro!"

Shrio, "So that's why big brother never accepted all those date invitations."

Ken, "Shut up you two."

* * *

Later that night, Ken met up with Rize in a secluded spot near Anteiku. She gave him a once over before stating, "Still looking as shabby as ever in that." Ken slightly glowered at her. "I don't care. It's just a hunt. Besides unlike some people here, I have a family to take care of. And this outfit does nicely to disguise me from any doves or ordinary people we may encounter while out here." The outfit Ken had chosen was rather plain over all. Some comfortable pants and shoes that would not get in the way of any strenuous activity. A pair of fingerless gloves made to help with grip and climbing. His mask draped down on his neck for when he'd need it. As for his torso, he wore and odd coat that was like a windbreaker and a trench coat combined that came down to just about the knees. It was blackish grey, with plenty of pockets across the front and a detachable hood on the top. It was primarily a zip up jacket but still could be buttoned up with the black colored buttons on it. The coat, as well as the pants were intentionally baggy to mask his outline or any other distinguishing features. "Whatever, let's just go I'm starving." Kaneki couldn't help but laugh at that. "Since when are you ever not hungry?" Rize punched him hard in the arm for that.

And so they both began to head towards a spot that Rize claimed had some of the best tasting meat in the entire ward. Ken fitted his mask on as Rize began to describe how nice the meat was. She was saying something about the fat content being just right or other; he really wasn't listening. They jumped a fence and were now walking through a currently abandoned construction zone. "Come hurry up you slow poke," Rize stated. "It'll be all your fault if all the good ones are gone before we get there. Ken was pulling up the jacket hood to further disguise himself. However before he could say anything back to her, he heard a snapping sound. Suddenly a batch of steel girders was fall on them. Ken was just outside the worst of it but one of them came pretty close; nicking his jaw hard. The mask was torn off his face as well a batch of skin. His jaw bone was crushed too. The indirect hit was enough to knock Kaneki onto the ground. He groaned into discomfort as his healing started to take care of his wounds. His eyes immediately locked onto his aunt as she was buried under metal beams. He could barely see an arm partially sticking out of the bottom of the pile. As he tried to figure out how to get to her, he heard the noises of concerned humans. He didn't have enough time to save her. He gritted his teeth, grabbed his mask, and ran off as a young woman reached the site. Running away he could barely contain his feelings. Especially guilt. Guilt that he had gotten another important person to him killed. _'Damn it. Why? Why did this have to happen? If only hadn't asked her for that spar. She could have just gotten another unlucky dimwit to take home for dinner. But due to my selfish request she decided to do this and now she's dead. AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! AGAIN!'_

* * *

He reached the Kaneki home soon afterwards and let Shiro and Kuro know what had a happened. This, along with the bad memories of times past lead to a not so pleasant night for the family. Kaneki called to let Yoshimura he would not be coming in to work tomorrow before hanging up and comforting the now distraught twins. By 2AM all three were curled up together on the couch; using each other's body warmth to chase away the nightmares plaguing all three. Little did they know, sadly, that the universe was not through playing cruel jokes on them.

* * *

A few days prior to Rize's demise two men entered the 20th ward branch office of the CCG. They both preceded to study the offices aspects as they introduced themselves. After a few verifications they were both led to meet with the director of this ward. A short meeting later and they were both already leaving as they either ignored or didn't notice the stares of admiration and respect they respect of the office employees who watched the pair as they exited the building. Mado grinned, "Ah the twentieth ward. I haven't been here since the Owl case. How nostalgic." Mado's partner Amon nodded. "It does seem like a nice place. But now that Binge Eater, as well as eyepatch, have come here, so many of innocent lives are being taken. As well as the rest of the filth here. It's disgusting," Amon spat out. Mado replied, "True, despite that man's assurances, it's likely that the people here are just doing the bar minimum of work necessary. All they are doing is giving scum the chance to dig in and breed. But you shouldn't worry about it too much Amon. We'll start work tomorrow. So for today you should relax and prepare yourself." "Understood," Amon replied.

"Good. But for now we shall tread lightly. None of the scum currently know that we are here. Let's use a few days to get used to the area before we properly reveal ourselves." Mado left his subordinate while imagining all the quinques he could create from the ghouls of the 20th ward. In particular he enjoyed the idea of slaying eyepatch with quinques made from those two sisters of his. A disturbing grin crossed Mado's face. _'To be struck down by members of your own brood. A fitting end for scum. Wouldn't you agree eyepatch?'_

* * *

Days after the steel beams accident.

Somewhere else in the 20th ward a rather dorky looking man whose face was completely hidden behind a disturbingly decorated clown mask entered a simple hospital through one the windows on the upper floors. "Excuse me, is the doctor in?" the man childishly asked. "Over here," another voice answered. He was surrounded by papers and had both a desk top and laptop computer open. A half-eaten sandwich and bag of chips lay on the small table to his right while three cans of coke were spread out around his feet. Another coke was in his hands as he used it to keep himself awake. "What do you want Souta?" The doctor agitatedly asked the clown. Laughing Souta responded, "Now now Kanou sensei there's no reason to get angry. I'm not here to ask anything from you. Though, part of the reason I am here is because my boss wanted to know if you were happy with the state of the material we gave you earlier. Any problem with it?" Dr. shook his head no.

"Good, as for the second reason I'm here, we just wanted to ask if this will be enough materials for you." Kanou looked up straight into the eyes of the ghoul. Or at least where his eyes should be. "It's manageable, but more material is always a good thing. Why do you ask?" Despite the mask, Kanou could tell that the man he was talking to was grinning sadistically. "Well a few months ago, we came across something interesting. You see, a group of three youngsters apparently moved in to the ward recently. They don't seem to be all that interesting at first glance, but if the rumors are true then they may be related to our poor little dear Rize chan." Kanou was now intrigued. "Can you get me more information on them? Anything is fine." To reply, Souta backed up a bit. "Now ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today to see my performance today. Now for my first and last trick of the evening, I am gonna pull just a simple trick. However, though simple. I can assure you that it will answer all of the questions from the amazing and talented doctor Kanou. Frist look. I have nothing in my right hand. Nor in my left sleeve. Now watch and be amazed. One, Two, Three TADAH!" From his sleeve, Souta had pulled three files of decent size and handed them to Kanou. "These are CCG records of all three of them. Have a look through them and once you're done tell me your answer." Kanou searched through all three of them in quickly before placing them down and addressing the clown. "You are most correct. They are intriguing and from what I could tell from the files, is that the boy at least has a healing factor much like subject 1."

"So do you want us to capture them all?"

"No, that won't be necessary for the time being at least. Though I would like one thing from them though."  
"And that is?"

"Nothing much. Just a little blood sample from one. Try to get one as fresh as possible."

Souta grins. "I'm sure we could do that."

* * *

Omake: Here is the paraphased files that Kanou and Amon were reading.

Number: 302 Title: Binge Eater Sex: unknown, believed female Age: unknown Ethnicity: Unknown, believed Japanese Type: Rinkaku Rating: S

Highly dangerous ghoul that appears to have no set hunting grounds. No records of survivors of her attacks. Intel believes it uses seduction to attract prey and lead them to secluded areas for feeding. Currently believed to be in the 20th ward.

Number: 361 Title: Eyepatch Sex: male Age: unknown, believed 18-25 Ethnicity: Japanese Type: Rinkaku Rating: SS

A ghoul who first appeared several years ago participating in the night raid incidents. Talented in hand to hand combat. Has shown extreme aggression against investigators. Personally responsible for at least the deaths of 13 CCG personnel while aiding in the murders of dozens of other personnel. Survived the suppression of the night raiders by Inspector Arima. Afterwards, ghoul remained largely off the grid. Evidence shows that said ghoul settled in 13th ward. Recorded hunting with Binge Eater (relationship unknown). Recent confirmed sighting in the 20th ward.

Warning: While not confirmed there is a high risk that target may have acquired a kakuja. Despite being unfounded, possibility of such has raised threat to of target to SS. Discussion over rating recommended if confirmed and threat quantitated.

Warning: Ghoul shows great capability to destroy quinques in battle. Please take precautions if forced to engage. (data and photos provided in appendices.) Also led to SS designation of said ghoul.

Numbers: 471 and 472 Title: Yin Yang sisters Sex: female Age: unknown, believed 13-18 Ethnicity: Japanese Type: Rinkaku Rating: S

Rarely encountered, not much is known about these ghouls. What little has been seen of them lends to hypothesis of a biological relationship with number 361. Have shown remarkable ability for cooperative attacks (as such recommended that investigators should avoid conflict with 471 and 472 without adequate back up.).

Note: Though still dangerous, Numbers 471 and 472 showed major drop in combat power when seperated. Epsecially for 472 (Yang). Appears to suffer from some sort of tramau. Advise that inspector to use this to their advantage.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the latest chapter of kaneki familiy's journey. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and if you want to talk or anything.**

 **I was able to come up with most the major plot up till the fight with Shu so I shouldnt be having to much trouble with posting.**

 **and one more thing, I may put up a sequel. I made up the rough idea of what the ending for this story I wanted to be while listening to music when, somehow due to the cover by Ribu of tsukiakari caught my inspired me to think about it and well, Lets just say if I do it, it wont be a happy story.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and Ill see you guys next time( at least by the 28th) - Tatsu out.**


	6. Loss and Self-forgivness pt 1

**Well this was harder than I expected. Due to a plot hole and, to be honest, lack of planning for this part in the story I had to kinda make up this part as I went along. Im still not a hundred percent happy with it. Had to deal with putting in the newplot thread, adding in some blantant forshadowing, figureout how I wanted Shiro (Decided smartalecy), keep the mood of the part, and drop some stuff I had planned. Don't know if this keeps up the quality but here you go. review if you find something to fix, or if you just want to say you liked it.**

 **thanks for new readers: Undeadyeti, Mightybommb, and Bleachedwarlocker. Im suprised Ive even got this meany people watching this now.**

* * *

As the sun crested over the horizon, a new day began in Tokyo. To most it was just another day with its average ups and downs. Nothing significant had happened yesterday and nothing significant would happen today. To ordinary humans it was going to be just another ordinary day. However things were much different for the denizens of the shadows. Especially in the supposedly peaceful 20th ward. A new age had dawned for the local ghoul population. For the tyrant Rize was gone. The monster who had held the entire ward under her thumb was crushed by a random accident of all things. The ghouls who had been terrorized by her all now gave a collected sigh of relief. Many of which were already planning to take her place as king of the ward despite the presence of Anteiku.

However not all were happy with this predicament. The Kaneki family were not among those that were celebrating. Even Ken, who had his issues with his supposed aunt, found himself missing the self-serving, powerful woman. It was like something important in his life was now missing. He found himself falling into a slight depression even as he was trying to cheer up his two grieving sisters. It didn't help that he still felt that it was his fault. Shiro and Kuro had tried their best to convince their older brother that it was not his fault but he just couldn't accept it. He had failed another member of his family and they had had to pay the price for it. Ken swore to whatever god would listen to a half and half like him that he would never let this happen again. He would protect his precious family, those two lovely girls, no matter what he had to do. Even if it led onto the path to Hell, he would protect them.

Thanks to the new situation in the ward Ken was already finding his resolve tested. With the threat of Rize gone, a portion of the ghouls that had suffered under her saw Ken and the girls as a perfect target to get their vengeance on. Both he and the girls had been attacked a couple of times in the days after the accident. Nothing too dangerous for them. Just a few street punk ghouls of low caliber that ran off after even a small show of strength. Despite the twins being easily able to handle themselves, Ken decided that he would always be there for them. He walked them to school and picked them up. If they had to go somewhere, then he went too. He feared that these thugs would get smart and decide to try to attack them all together. Even the weakest enemy could be dangerous when you were outnumbered.

Several days later, after he got the girls to school again, Ken started heading to the university campus. He rubbed his head to try to relax the headache that was aggravating him. Then someone grabbed him and forced him into an alleyway. Ken didn't really resist it. Though it somehow made the headache worst, he was too tired to really push back; deciding to just let them have their fun and blow off the anger they had from Rize on him. Hopefully it would end this harassment sooner and allow them to get on with their lives.

The biggest one of them immediately punched him in the face. Ken had to stop himself from laughing at how weak the punch was. It would barely leave a bruise for a few seconds till his healing fixed it up. He didn't even pay attention as the three started hitting him and chastising him. He was too busy trying to think of what excuse he'd use this time to get out of eating lunch with Hide this time.

However it seemed he would not be getting off that easy. The leader, Ken assumed, grabbed him by his hair and yanked Ken's face up to his. The thuggish ghoul grinned, thinking his target was too afraid to fight back. Ken just tried to figure out what this man ate to make his breath so foul. "Hahaha. I can't believe this. Don't tell me all the stories about the great eyepatch of the 13th ward were just fairy tales. Or was it just that you were hiding behind Rize all this time. What a disgrace for a man to hide behind a woman." All three of them laughed while Ken thought, _'Wow! even the way they laugh is cliché. Like one of those scenes in a manga'_ "How lame," another one taunted while the third one kept laughing.

When this still didn't illicit a reaction, the boss decided to try something different. As he held the male half ghoul, he mused, "Hmmm, how boring. Perhaps we should have gone after those little sisters of yours. I'm sure they would have been a lot more fu…." Before he could even finish, Ken had already backhanded the man's face. Ken didn't hold back either. The man lower jaw shattered under the impact. There were even pieces of his bones that got stuck in the half-ghoul's hand. The leader flew several feet farther into the alleyway before smashing into a dumpster and blacking out. Ken didn't give his lackeys any time to process what had just happened. He smashed his open palm into the solar plexus of the skinnier one; throwing him back as his entire rib cage shattered. As the last one realized the danger he was now in, Ken grabbed him by his head and slammed the third thug into the wall.

Calmly, Ken stated, "Ahh, you three just had to keep your mouths shut and finish our little game and we could have let bygones be bygones. You see I get why you're angry and you do have a right too. I mean Rize wasn't exactly the nicest when it came to sharing hunting grounds. She was a bitch; I know. But then you just had to bring up my precious little sisters. And that is something I can't let slide." He tightened his grip on the man's skull, "Now I want you to spread the word. NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTERS. If I find out one of you has so much as flipped one of their skirts. Well I'll just have to force you eat your own intestines. You understand?" The captured ghoul nodded. Ken smiled and said, "Good" before he fractured the man's skull; the sharp cracking noise of breaking bones were only matched by the man's screams. Kaneki dropped him after that, grabbed his bag and headed off to college. The headache now crawling across his brain. Even his Kagune hurt as it crawled under his skin.

* * *

"Wow, you look awful. Did you get into a fight with someone?" Kaneki looked up to see his human friend's concerned face. At first Kaneki was confused. Till he remembered the earlier bought he had. While his body had healed his clothes were still roughed up and he still looked dirty from being thrown around. His lack of sleep probably added to the look.

Ken gave his friend a passable smile as he touched his chin. "Don't worry about it. I was just late so I was rushing here and tripped on the way over. Nothing to worry over." Something in his friend's face told him he didn't buy it. Like he knew that Ken hadn't been to sleep since 3 in the morning and was running mainly on coffee and fumes. Ken, trying to calm down Hide, asked, "Can you get me some coffee? I have a really bad headache and the caffine'll probably help." As he watched Hide leave, Ken laid his head back down. He was too tired and irritated to care about anything right now. Not to mention the headache was getting worse. He didn't know why, but it had come around the first night after they had lost Rize and had never left. At best it was like a dull itch on his brain. At worst, it felt like something crawling in his ear or nibbling on his brain. All of this was making him very irritable. He idle wondered if whatever was causing the headache was also what was causing his kagune to feel restless; like it wanted to move on its own.

Hide returned and handed him a drink. Ken immediately started to chug it, only to find the taste of cuddled fat filling his mouth. He spat what he could. "What the hell Hide!? I thought you were going to get coffee!" he yelped; still coughing. Hide smiled compassionately. "Its milk. You don't look like you're doing so well. Irritability is a sign of a calcium deficiency they say. Come on drink up. You'll feel better." Ken growled quietly. The milk bottle slightly crushed in his grip. The headache was now rapping around his brain. The pain making his left eye twitch a bit. _'You expect me to drink this filth?! Why?! If you are a true friend then you should just do as you're told! Aren't you my friend?! Or are you an enemy! Maybe he knows the truth and this is all a trick to get me to reveal myself.'_ Looking back at his friend, Ken slowly able to shake that feeling. He could tell that Hide genially cared for him. He forced the headache back to a dull thud with sheer willpower. Still even if he didn't know where that thought had come from, it was still something he feared beyond much else. And his new human friend had proven himself quite perceptive many times over. Deciding not to think about it, Ken powered through the disgusting drink and walked with his friend to their classes. He was able to make it halfway through second period before having to vomit behind some bushes.

* * *

Later that night, after a relatively uneventful shift at Anteiku he returned home. He still didn't feel well. Therefore he had decided to just go to bed after eating a light dinner. Unfortunately he found that once again a peaceful night would escape him. Ever since Rize's death, he had been having nightmares. These dreams became a horrible combination of his past failures and his future worries. He was certain that it was their fault that he was so tired and for the headaches he now suffered from.

Ken found himself in a room. It was his room. The room that he had lived in as a child. Before his parents had died. But there was something wrong. Like something sinister was in the air. It made the boy feel sick; as if every breath was filled with poison. Ken walked towards the doorway; into the hallway that seemed to be made of nothing but shadows. Once he passed through he found himself in an empty nothingness but slowly in front of him he saw his sisters wounded and struggling to run away from something. They pleaded for his help as he saw someone behind them. A figure who waved a halberd like device; a quinque he realized. Behind him another figure appeared with a blade of similar make. Ken tried to run to his sisters to save them from the two demons but he found himself trapped by chains that slowly changed into the arms and hands. He slowly recognized the ones holding him down as those he had failed. Those whose deaths were his fault. Among them he was pulled. The hands of Rize, of his father and mother held him back. Forcing him to watch as the enemy got closer and closer to his dear sisters; the last ray of hope in his life. He shouted and screamed and clawed to be let go. He begged anything to help him and in the darkness he heard it. A scratching noise like something unholy scuttling around in the shadows. As he turned to the side he saw his own face, demented staring out at him before it too grabbed at him. This time choking the life out of him. All while it begged for forgiveness.

Ken for another night, jumped up as he awoke from another nightmare. The images in it still so fresh in his mind that they made him sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Once done, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. The lack of sleep, the roaring headache that was once again in full force, and the stress of protecting his family was all wearing him down. The male Kaneki sibling took some medication to hopefully alleviate the pain in his head. He then went to the front room and started to watch some late night TV with a cup of coffee. He didn't really pay attention to what was on. Even the early morning talk show that was running a special on ghouls with the main discussion being around the binge eater only led to a moderate increase in his attention. Soon the twins were both up and though both of them gave him a worried glance, they didn't press the issue as they got ready for school. When they were finished, including a light breakfast to make sure they were up to full strength, Ken once again escorted them to school before deciding to skip classes today and just go back home and try to get some rest in with the house quiet and dark. He didn't succeed.

* * *

It wasn't a lie to say that there was no love lost between Anteiku and Rize. They had merely tolerated each other's presence and most at Anteiku had not felt that upset when the woman who had caused them so much consternation over the last few months to a year had been killed in a freak accident. They only cared as far as what it meant for their newest employees. The twins had been pretty upset but had slowly gotten over it over the days and weeks that went by. They already had tough skin from the harsh childhood they had had to suffer through after their parents' demise. However the one that seemed to be the worse off was their brother. For some reason, he seemed to be slowly breaking down after the accident. But it didn't seem to be just the accident. While it was the trigger for Ken's recent mood, the true cause seemed to be even deeper. Like something was broken was crawling to the surface. Touka, the twins, Yoshimura and the rest were all worried that something bad was bound to happen. They worried as the boy seemed be on edge and would try to hide away from everything. He also seemed to forget a few times where he was or what he was doing and could lash out at those who got close. Touka could still feel it in her wrist for a couple days. When she tried to get Ken's attention one time and he grabbed her arm hard enough to crack the bones. Yoshimura was also hearing from Hide, Kuro, and Shiro how he was skipping classes and staying held up in his room. The old ghoul was worried. He hoped that this wouldn't escalate.

* * *

Then one day, Ken found that he had forgotten to deliver a report into one of his classes. Unlike the other times he'd shirked school work, missing this could fail him. So, Shiro decided to take it for her brother as he still had a shift at Anteiku. Shiro made a nice hot cup of coffee for Ken and even drew a cute little bird in the foam; or at least tried too. Afterwards, she headed to the Kamii campus, where she easily found the teacher and delivered the report for her big brother. It was as she was leaving the campus that she met Hide.

He was talking to a bunch of other university students when he called out to her, "Hey Shiro!" She grimaced a bit. "Hello, Hide," Shiro answered. She always felt a little nervous dealing with this particular human without her brother. She wasn't sure why. He was just the goofy human friend that stuck around her older brother. But something about him screamed dangerous to her. She approached the table to see what Hide wanted. "Who's this?" one of the other boys asked. Being the center of attention was something Shiro did not like. Like her older brother she preferred being in the background or with at most, a few trusted friends. Hide must have noticed her feelings of uncomfortableness because he grabbed her by the hand and led her away from the crowd of other young men, "Sorry sempai. She's the younger sister of one of my friends. He hasn't been doing too well unfortunately. So I'm talk to her about if there is anything I can do for him. And don't worry I'll get that program you were talking about from Nishiki-sempai today ok?" Hide then dragged her away to safety. "Sorry about that Shiro. I bet it was uncomfortable being looked at by all those older guys but they didn't mean anything bad by it. If anything they were just curious why a young cutie like you was on campus." Shiro didn't know if he was being serious or just messing with her. And if he was serious, if she should take it as a compliment or as a threat.

Thankfully Hide changed the topic quickly. "So how is Ken doing? He hasn't really been around that much and when he does show up he has been looking rather unwell. I know he tells me not to worry but you'd have to be an idiot not to notice something is really wrong with him. Come on you can tell me Shiro. I want to help him too." Shiro thought for a moment. Perhaps it would be good to get some input from the boy. She knew that she couldn't tell him everything. So she tried to use half-truths to placate him. "To tell you the truth, we just had a recent death in the family. Not anyone too close but close enough to hurt. And it seems that big brother was hit pretty hard by it. For some reason, he sees it as his fault despite it being an accident. He's barely sleeping or eating properly and as you probably know he's been a bit testy recently. We really don't know what to do." Hide tried to pose in a way that came off as wise but to Shiro he looked ridiculous. "Hmmm, I can see the problem there. Maybe a change of pace would be good thing. Would be good for him. Get him to stop spinning his wheels and actually move on. Perhaps I could take him out to eat. Perhaps Big Girl. He seems like the kinda guy who'd like a nice American burger. They taste really good with an egg on top." Shiro did not think that was a good idea. She was feeling nauseous just hearing about it. _'What is it with humans and food? They always seem to use everything as an excuse to eat.'_ "I don't think that's a good idea. Big brother hasn't been able to keep down what he has been eating really. I wouldn't want you to waste your money on us." She replied. She sighed in relief when the human agreed. "Fine, I won't take him out to eat but we are getting you all a cake and we are all gonna eat together. And then do something fun. I'm sure it will get your brother back to his old self. Trust me." While Shiro nodded as if she understood, she was already trying to figure out how to escape from having death by cake written on her family's tombstones.

Hide stretched and then decided, "Come on we can get it after I finish up with what I have to do."

Shiro asked, "And that is?" Hide started walking towards one of the buildings; slowing down a bit to let Shiro catch up to him. "Nothing much, just need to get a DVD for those sempais from Nishio." Shiro followed; using this time to figure how to skip the cake and go straight to the 'fun' Hide promised. As they got closer and closer to their goal, a familiar scent reached Shiro's powerful nose. There was ghoul present. Trying to be discreet as possible, Shiro started looking around for the threat. Her kagune ready to pop out at a moment's notice. Granted she didn't think someone, especially in this ward, would be stupid enough to start a fight here but she thought best to be prepared for the unexpected. As they got closer Shiro realized that the smell was coming from the very door they were heading towards. The young man accompany her opened the door without even a knock.

She suddenly heard a woman scream. She then watched as some half naked girl ran off. Shiro idly thought that the girl did have a good fat to muscle ratio. "Damn it Nagachika, don't you know how to knock," a voice complained from in the room. "Umm, Sorry about that Nishio," Hide apologized as he entered. "I hate it when people barge into my territory. Is this how you respect your elders?" Shiro followed Hide into the room. The scents in the room, of coffee and ghoul, were almost comforting in their familiarity. On the other side of the room in front of the window sat the glasses wearing sempai. Shiro first thought was that he looked like just another prissy douchebag. However as their eyes met, she recognized that there was more to him. A threat to her and likely a worst one for her current companion. For in those eyes, she could tell what he saw her as. A remainder of Rize. And a way to get back at the dead woman.

* * *

Omake:

Ken and his sisters surrounded the table. "What is this supposed to be?" Kuro asked.

Ken grimaced, "A gift. From Yoriko"

"It looks like snot," complained Shiro.

Touka appeared behind Shiro and smacked her in the back in the head. "It's called pudding. Now come on. Eat." She handed each of them a spoon. Wanting to avoid the noxious slop, each of the siblings tried a different way to escape.

Ken, "I don't think it's appropriate for guys to eat sweets." Ken failed.  
Kuro, "I'm on a diet!" Kuro failed.  
Shiro, "I'm too young to die!" and Shiro fled. Only to get captured and force fed her portion by the irate Touka.

Just another evening in the current lives of the Kaneki family. Too much of which, if they had to say, included suffering from poisoning. All to please one irate Ukaku and her oblivious friend.

* * *

 **Well there you go. I actually had fun putting in some of Shiro's snarky comments. I still don't know what to do with Kuro though.**

 **I have plans for the next part of the story. Double points to those of you who can figure out whats up with poor Ken.**

 **In other news I did get my first volume of the Tokyo ghoul manga in English in the mail yesterday. Im excited. THough weirdly compared to the Japanese manga, a copy of which I have (through volume seven) due to a exchange program a couple years ago, the pyshical size of the English version is huge. Its like almost double the size of the Japanese version.**


	7. Loss and Self-forgivness pt 2

**Well this is way earlier than planned. This is actually half what I planned to post next but I liked the cliffhanger it came to as I stopped writing for the day. Still over two thousand words though. Unfortunately there is no omake in this one but I got a big one planned for the end of this arc. has to do with the kaneki siblings' parents actually. so theres that to look forward too.**

 **thanks Raikiri's edge for favoriting my humble story.**

* * *

For the first few moments, nothing was said. The two, ghoul and half-ghoul, simply stared each other down; much like two cats. While their bodies were calm, their eyes as they met were both filled with venom as they sized each other up. The lone human cut this all short with, "Excuse me, but is there something the matter Nishio? You're really staring down poor Shiro here." Both man eaters broke off eye contact there. "No, just thought she looked familiar. Kinda like that bookworm guy I've seen you with," Nishio answered. He got up from his chair and walked over to Shiro. "So you're Shiro right? My name is Nishiki Nishio. A second year here in the pharmaceutical department. Pleasure to meet you." Nishio held out his hand to her. Shiro shook his hand and smiled before replying, "Believe me, the pleasure is all yours. And the name is Nashiro. Nashiro Kaneki."

The handshake between the two quickly became a hand crushing event as the two locked eyes again. _'Dammit,'_ Shiro thought, _'I only wanted to turn in big brother's paper. But instead, not only do I get stuck with following around Hide for who knows how long but now have to deal with this dick. You owe me big time brother. Big time!'_ Shiro's musings were broken up when the Hide ruffled her hair. "Come on now Shiro. Is that anyway to treat your elders after just meeting them? Keep doing that and you'll have a hard time finding a boyfriend. Guys don't like a bitchy personality you know," Hide teasingly chastised her. Her cheeks puffed out, Shiro thought, _'If you weren't my brother's friend I would end you! Besides no one but big brother is allowed to touch my hair! NO ONE!'_ Her irritation was further raised as she saw the smirk that Nishio had on his annoying face.

Nishio turned to Hide and asked, "You needed something from me right?" "Yeah I needed the data on the program from last year. The other sempais said that you were the one who held onto the disc."

"Oh yeah that CD. Hold on it's probably here; somewhere."Nishio started to dig around his the room for it and instructed Hide to check for it on some shelves. Shiro decided to just stand there and not help. She didn't expect this to take that long anyway. However, despite her growing frustration, they were no closer to getting the disk and leaving as the minutes ticked by. Shiro was thankful she had her phone with her. When Shiro was at level 37 of tetris, Nishio stood up and announced, "Well it's not over here either. Okay if we give up now?" Hide jumped up too and griped, "Nooooo, please keep searching." "I'm all for quitting," Shiro quipped. Hide turned to her and stated, "You didn't even try to help so you get no say in this matter." "Ah, I remember. I took that disk home yesterday. Sorry Hide," Nishio suddenly announced. After a few more gripes from Hide though, the ghoul brought about another proposition. "It might be a bother for you, but you want to go get it now?"

Something about this irritated Shiro. She didn't know if it was the way he said it or what she saw in his eyes, but something about this offer made Shiro feel instantly uncomfortable. As she tried to figure this out, Hide came over and started to nicely push her out the door. "Sorry about this Shiro, looks like I'm gonna be busy today. Why don't you go on home and we can figure out how to cheer up Ken-chan next time ok?" Instead, Shiro pushed Hide away. She had a feeling that it would be a bad idea to leave this man alone with a possibly hostile ghoul. Her brother was already suffering after Rize. She didn't like the possibilities that could come from another death of someone close to him. Even if he was just a human. So, Shiro put on her best little girl face. "But Hide. You said we'd do something fun today. It's not nice to break promises with girls. If you keep doing that then you won't get very far with Touka-oneechan." For now, she would just try to stick around. Hopefully it would work as a deterrent. At worst, she would just need to beat up Nishio. "Are you really sure? I mean we might start talking about some pervy stuff on the way. You know, the stuff that you might find offensive." Before Hide could continue arguing though, Nishio also offered, "It's okay if she comes along right? Not like its anything she has heard before. After all, she is a high school girl right?" With two against one, Hide was forced to concede to Shiro coming along with them. On the way out Shiro sent a quick text her big brothers cell.

 _Going with Hide and his sempai, Nishio, to pick something up from his house. Nishio_ _ **Knew**_ _auntie Rize. Will be careful._

* * *

The journey seemed to be turning out to be uneventful. Shiro had been afraid that the moment they were outside the campus, Nishio would move them to a back alley and attack. Instead they had just walked on as previously advertised. Shiro was already regretting coming along. If she had just left, then she wouldn't have had to suffer through that dirt flavoured taiyaki. She had been able to get out of eating half of it at least by pulling the cliché diet excuse. "We're almost there," Nishio assured them as they headed further from the main street. Shiro sighed in relief. They reached a corner with Hide and Nishio in front as Shiro had fell behind a bit.

As the two men turned the corner, Nishio sprung his trap. Hide, stunned by the dead end in front of them, was caught off guard by the kick Nishio landed. Hide was launched into the alley way slammed into a pile of trash. "Hide!" Shiro shot forward in a panic; completely caught off guard by the attack. She had expected she would be the first to be targeted as the greater threat. As she got to the corner, Nishio grabbed her and she barely had enough time to roll into the throw to offset the attacks impact. "Sorry there Hide, I just needed you out of the way for now," the full ghoul stated as he snapped his neck. He now turned to appraise his second victim. "Now as for you, imagine my surprise. Not only to find another ghoul on campus, but a family member of that bitch. Hahaha. I don't know whether to be irritated that another one of you, no two of you counting your brother, thought it was a good thing to barge into my territory or be happy that I have someone to finally bring all my grievances to bear on." Shiro grinned back. "Your territory? I distinctly remember auntie Rize owning pretty much the entire ward. It's pretty hilarious to hear a beaten dog like you bragging. Acting like you own the place. If you were so strong then you should have held onto it in the first place, dumbass." She was rewarded with Nishio grinding his teeth. "You bitch. I'll make sure you regret messing with me."

Nishio made the first move. He shot forward and tried to round house kick the young girl. Shiro quickly brought her left arm up to block it while reinforcing it with her right arm. The kick shot her back a few feet and broke her arm. She however ignored the pain and let her rapid healing take care of it for her. With her left side momentarily out of commission, Nishio pressed his attack. Shiro was forced to dodge over and over and was not able to get a clear chance to counter attack. Even after her arm had healed enough to be usable. Shiro cursed her stupidity in letting Nishio take control of the fight. As a rinkaku type that was where she excelled. Instead now she was stuck playing defensive and being worn down by the bigger, stronger enemy. Her greatest weakness in this fight, her inexperience, could have set her on the path to ruin.

Luckily though, Shiro saw her out. Maybe underestimating the speed of her healing, Nishio was not keeping as tight a form on her left as he should. Taking a chance, Shiro dove for one of the more obvious openings. She put as much as force in her fist as she could and connected. She felt her foe falter under her deceptively diminutive fist. Nishio was thrown up by two inches and back half a foot while one of his ribs painfully cracked. Now with his offensive streak broken, Shiro pressed her own attack. She decided to ignore Nishio's counter attacks as that would put her back on the defensive. Instead she placed as much as she could on damaging her opponent while letting her rapid regeneration take up most of the slack. The battle soon became pitched as while Shiro got more hits off and connected more often, Nishio was able to better aim his and put more power in each strike.

Feeling worn down, Shiro jumped back a few feet to rest for a bit. She was still trapped by Nishio in the dead end and she also was too far from Hide for her liking. Also using the chance to catch his breath, Nishio whipped away the blood that leaked out of the side of his mouth. "Dammit. To think a cheeky little girl like you was able to push me this far. First Rize and now you. I can't believe that I have to deal with such a shitty family. Damn it." Nishio suddenly gained that same pretentious smirk that made Shiro's skin crawl again.

Nishio casually walked over to where Hide laid. Shiro felt her muscles tighten but didn't move. She knew that he was baiting her. If she moved to carelessly, then they would both be dead. Nishio stomped his foot on Hide's head. He then forced himself to throw up the taiyaki all over his hostage. "Ugh, taste like shit doesn't it Shiro-chan? Yet you always see these humans happily nibbling away at it all while judging us. Tell me what's so special about this human that you risked yourself to protect him? Why did your big brother let this one get so close to him? After all despite acting like a complete idiot, Hide's actually quite dangerous. You've felt it to right? That when he looks at you, it's like he's breaking down all your facades and seeing you for what you are; a ghoul. You should have been thankful to me. For getting rid of such a threat. Nah? Nah? NAH?" Several times during his "speech" he had slammed his foot on Hide's head. Shiro raced to formulate a plan. She needed to get him away to Hide; possibly she could grab Hide and make a run for somewhere with people or at least cameras.

Unfortunately, Shiro ran out of time. Nishio unleashed his kagune. The tail like organ wrapped around his leg as he brought it up for one more stomp. "So long Hide." Shiro leaped at Nishio while her own kagune popped out in the form of three tentacle rinkaku. She swung them down in a slashing move. But Shiro forgot an important rule of fighting with kagune. That a rinkaku shouldn't attempt to take on a bikaku of equal or greater power head on. Nishio's Kagune tore through the looser configuration of Shiro's and slashed across her arm and torso. Shiro screamed in pain as she crashed onto the ground rolled to a stop. Before she could get her bearings, Nishio kicked her hard in the solar plexus. Shiro was now starting to black out as she cough up blood. She felt like a fool. How could she have made such a rooky mistake? "I'm sorry Big brother," Shiro whispered as a tear formed in her one kakukan eye. However she then felt another presence behind her. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?"

* * *

 **Im gonna try to more incorpirate the strenghs and weaknesses of the four types of Kagune have against each other. I dont really think that they showed that as much in the manga despite it being point out about it being like rock paper scissors.**

 **I hope that all the other plot points make sense. If not just say so in the reviews or pm me and Ill explain what I did.**


	8. Loss and Self-forgivness pt 3

**Well here is the finale to the Nishio mini arc. Except for the omake that I added as a seperate chapter. I hope this part comes off well as I tried to write it in way to show Kens breakdown and its consequences. So parts of it may seem disjointed but I assure you that is intentional. At least you can still think logically. The next part will come out with in the next couple of weeks and be a cool down chapter before we go into the Fueguchi arc and find out a bit more about the Kaneki family past.**

* * *

Kaneki was worried. Shiro was supposed to just turn in the paper he forgot and come back. Nothing too dangerous right. So why had she was she still not back yet. The college campus wasn't that far was it? Did she get attacked by that trash that had tried to mess with them before? But they had largely stopped after he had made an example out of a few of them. Could they have been waiting for him to let his guard down? Or what if the worse had happened and she had run into a dove? Did she get meet the same fate as their parents? Did he let another member of his family die again?!

"Are you okay big bro?" Kuro's voice snapped Ken out of his panic stupor. He tasted blood. He noticed that he had been biting down on his finger hard enough to draw blood. He tried to quickly cover it up as he turned to his sister. She looked really worried. Was her really doing something that would make her that uncomfortable? He put up a nice smile and answered her, "I'm fine Kuro. Just worried about your sister is all. She should have been back by now. Cover for me for a bit, I'm gonna go get my phone and try to contact her." Ken didn't wait for an answer as he ran to his locker in the back. He pulled out his phone and saw Shiro's text. His grip tightened; almost cracking the phone. His still constant headache reached deadly levels.

Immediately Ken ran to Touka and yanked her back from the table she was at. "What the hell is wrong with you Kaneki?" Ken cut her off from further ranting by shoving the phone in her face and demanding, "Who is Nishiki and where can I find him?" Touka's eyes narrowed. "He's a real jackass. Acts like some bigshot while terrorizing weaker ghouls. He was one of the ones Rize kicked out of their turf when she rolled in. He has a place somewhere just outside Kamii, I think." She took a moment to consider the issue. "I wouldn't put it pass him to try something though." Ken silently lowered the phone and simply stated, "I see." Ken turned to and headed to the front door. "Hey! Wait! Ken!" Touka wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Stop him. Or help him. Ken opened the door and left only coldly stating, "Stay here for a bit Kuro, I'm going out to pick up your sister." Touka clenched her fist. "Dammit. Kuro, I'm going after him. Watch the shop with Koma. And don't even think about leaving too."

The ukaku ghoul dashed out barely spotting Ken as he slipped into a back alley. She chased after him and with her superior speed was able to catch up but Kaneki didn't even acknowledge her presence. She wondered if he even knew she was there. Using the side streets and alleyways allowed them to avoid normal people and therefore use their full strength to reach the Kamii area of the ward. Ken's face seemed to get more and more twisted as each alleyway or abandoned yard or building turned up empty. But then the two heard the sounds of a fight. Ken launched himself towards a corner and stopped as he came across his sister bloody and wounded on the ground with someone standing over her. Ken felt something in his head snap. He would not, could not let this go. He would make certain that this fool understood the folly of hurting his precious Shiro. And only then, if he was feeling generous, would he finish him. Ken jumped stopped just behind his wounded sister. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?"

* * *

The venom in his words was enough to cause even the haughty Nishio to freeze up for a moment. Shiro too felt disturbed by the way her brother said it. It's not like she wanted her brother to have sympathy for this jerk. But it made her worry. Added with the way he had been acting recently made her afraid that she was losing her brother. That something dark was growing inside of him. She fretted over this as Touka jumped in and yanked her out from between the two males. She laid the younger girl down just near the entrance to the alleyway and tried to see if there was anything she could do to help her. Shiro coughed a bit. Her body forced the blood and shattered bone fragments from the kick out as it already worked on healing it. Her wounds from the Kagune were healing too; though more slowly than the other wounds. Luckily it had been a light hit overall but it will still probably take her a few hours to fully heal.

Both of them were brought back to the other two ghouls as Nishio started to laugh. Ken's face twisted even more in rage. "And what's so funny?" Nishio kept laugh as he replied, "You. Isn't hilarious that you just popped in out of nowhere. Like some knight in shining armor from a fairy tale. Or were you always tailing us this whole time and only decided to intervene only after it looked like your precious little sister would lose? If so then you're one sick little shit. Tell me, are they really **Just sisters** to you?" Ken growled instead of answering. His Kagune sprung out from his back. But something was wrong with it. To Shiro, it looked sick. She always thought her brother's tentacles looked majestic. They reminded her of the powerful tail of a dinosaur or dragon. They had a good color and shape and he could control them well enough to pet her and Kuro on the head without even a scratch on them. However these ones he unleashed now frightened her a bit. They looked as if some black carapaces were growing over them in an almost parasitic way. Instead of standing at the ready like they should of, these new rinkaku seemed to twitch and jump around at their own violation. A couple of them even looking like they were snapping at each other.

Nishio tried to end this in one blow by slashing with his bikaku but Kaneki used his superior speed to launch forward and under the attack while his kagune wrapped all six tentacles around the offending organ in a screw like fashion. Kaneki then, using leverage and strength, ripped Nishio's kagune completely off. Before the other could register that his weapon was gone, Ken had positioned himself right in front of his opponent. He grabbed Nishio and then struck with his kagune at point blank range. The tentacles ripped into their target and exploded out of his back. Ken yanked his opponent over his head and began to repeatedly impale him while ignoring Nishio's pleas to stop. Blood covered Ken as it splashed around him. Before he finished by flinging Nishio into the back of the alleyway hard enough to crack the concrete. Satisfied, Ken's face morphed into a maniacal grin; a dollop of drool landed between the spots of blood on the ground unnoticed.

But he was not finished. He then turned his head to look at the unconscious human behind him. Something in the back of his head started whispering to him. It was all his fault wasn't it? Hide had been the one to put Shiro, his precious Shiro, in danger! If he hadn't taken her along, if he hadn't met her at all, then she would have never gotten hurt! She would been perfectly healthy and happy while never having to deal with that Nishio trash. Yes it was all Hide's fault!

One of the tentacles swung out. Its target still laying there; unawares. As the tentacle came down though, two others jumped in to intercept it. Both Touka and Shiro had blocked it with their own kagunes. Both of them were surprised at the force the one rinkaku strike held. "Big bro! What do you think you're doing?!" Shiro screamed. Her wounds tore open again. Blood pooled a bit under her but she ignored it to stare down her brother. The look in his eyes truly scared her. It was like it wasn't her brother looking at her but a true monster. At that time, Touka used her kagune to throw Ken's off and then grabbed Hide and Shiro to carry them back from the now deranged looking Ken.

Ken's mind hurt. He couldn't think straight. He just knew he was angry. So angry! He needed to protect someone. His sister! But why had she stopped him?! Was she an enemy now too?! But why?! Had he not done this for her?! Why was she upset?! It was his fault again! The pain over took everything and Ken screamed.

"Big Bro!"

"What the hell is going on?" Touka gasped. She watched as Ken fell to his knees. She heard his scream morph into a frightening laugh. The half-ghoul's Kagune flung around as they started to grow for a lack of a better term. Slowly it dawned on her what was happening as the kagune started to become armoured and grow along his back; Its form now more insect like as it started to coil around the man's face. _'A kakuja. Ken has one?! But when and how. And why is it out of control now?!'_ She watched as Ken continued to jump between laughing manically and screaming in pain. The tentacles themselves started to lash out at everything. Gashes, inches deep, ripped into the concrete and asphalt. A pile of garbage nearby was basically vaporized by three of them. Their movements making clinking sounds that reminded her more and more of the noises of insects wiggling.

Touka needed to do something fast. At worst, he could kill them all or himself. At best, the doves would be drawn to the outbreak of a berserk ghoul and the twentieth ward would suffer the same fate of the thirteenth. She turned to Shiro and ordered, "Stay here and watch over Hide." She then charged at the out of control Ken. She wanted to get one good hit on his head. She was sure that if she could shake his brain before that freaky armor finished growing over his face, it would succeed in knocking him out. She would need all of the speed and maneuverability she could muster though, as one good hit from one of those rinkakus would rend her in two.

As she got closer the kagune reacted violent to her. However she was able to use the lessons from Ken and Rize's bout to counter them. She focused her attention not on the offensive parts of the predatory organ but on the parts that connect to his back. From there she was able to see how each tentacle was going to move much earlier than if she only watched the tips of them. Touka slid under one, then another. Next she used her kagune to push another off its lethal trajectory before using a wide spread shot of her crystal like kagune shards to force the lot of them back. She was within a few feet of him now. She barely dodged one last attempt to stop her before she was in front of her target. "WAKE UP KEN!" She all but screamed as she slammed her foot into his chin and yanked the male upwards by his face. The half ghoul landed in a heap at least a foot and half away. He tried to get back up but stumbled to the ground as the damage started to catch up to him. But the kagune didn't dissipate. Granted it did stop moving and growing but the freaky thing was still there. Touka figured she'd need to go in for one more hit until Shiro jumped on top of her brother. She hugged her brother hard. "It's okay big bro. It's all over. I'm safe. You don't have to fight anymore," she assured him in a soft voice. Her tears flooding out of her eyes as she brushed the side of his face. "So please, stop. Stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong. Please come back to me!" She tightened her hug.

* * *

It hurt. Ken's whole being was nothing but fear, pain, and anger at this point. Darkness surrounded him as a multitude of centipedes crawled around him, on him, in him. They wiggled around in his ears and nibbled on his frayed psyche. He could hear them in the distance. Or were they close? The screams and pleas of his sisters and the voices of his parents shouting at him to run away like they did all those years ago. Then he heard himself but not him. The darkness slowly started to close in on him as his other self started to speak.

"It's all your fault again. It always is isn't it? You led the CCG home! You ignored your sisters for revenge! You nearly abandoned them in this cruel world! You didn't even move to help poor auntie Rize after it was your fault she was there to be crushed! And now you let your precious Shiro get assaulted! You let a human led her to suffering because you let him get to close! You're at fault for everything. A selfish monster who doesn't want people to leave you alone but yet betrays them when the time comes right?!" That sounded correct to Ken. He was just so tired. His eyes started to close. Just let his other self take over and ignore the harsh reality.

"Wake Up Ken!" A very old and very familiar voice commanded of him. He felt a powerful slap that snapped him back into consciousness. And there before him, appeared a truly comforting sight; the smiling visage of his mother. She seemed to be light and warmth incarnate. Her very presence began to burn away the cold darkness that surrounded Ken. His other self and the centipedes began to vanish into the ether as if banished by her will. The child Ken stared at his mom as tears started to fall. "Momma?" Ken's mother wrapped herself around him in a powerful hug. "There there my big boy." She reached into his ear and pulled out one last centipede. Ken's head finally cleared of the pain he had been feeling all this time. "You should know better than to listen to things like this." She flung it out into the void. "But what it said is true right? It's all my fault that isn't it." However, instead of comforting him, the image of his mother grabbed Ken by his cheeks and pulled on them hard; scolding him like she used to.

"So what? Do you really think me or your dad or sisters want you to tear yourself up over this? Even if it really was your fault. Listen Ken. You need to let go. Learn from it and move on. Not wallow in it and sink into despair. Remember Ken, you're still a big brother and you sisters need you. You don't have time to fret. So promise me that you'll take good care of your sisters as well as yourself okay." Ken agreed. She smiled once more. "Good. Be safe my sweet child." She gave him one last hug and kiss on the check before disappearing.

* * *

Ken woke up to find himself in the Anteiku break room. The sofas here were surprisingly comfortable. He felt sore and hungry but more rested then he had in the last month and a half. He noticed that the twins were with him. They had both fallen asleep; laying across his chest. But even more shocking was the fact that Touka was here too. She was also a sleep, with Ken's head in her lap. As he tried to wrap his head around this, the manager entered.

"You gave us quite the fright Ken," Yoshimura said. His voice was relaxing to Ken. Reminding him of how his father sounded when he was trying to cheer him up. "Sorry sir," Ken answered. To his surprise the older ghoul started to lightly laugh. "No it's quite alright. I understand. Still I hope you know that this is something we do need to address. We don't want to have a repeat of this incident." "Yes, sir." Yoshimura placed a hand on top of Ken's shoulder. "Now don't be so formal. Right now you need to relax. To a kakuja like yourself stress is can be, for lack of a better word, hazardous. If you don't want to let this happen again then you're going to need to learn to let stuff go and trust that things will work out. I mean look at this incident. Both your sister and friend are safe and no humans spotted your little rampage." Ken smiled as his heart felt lighter. "Good good," Yoshimura continued, "Remember, if you find yourself in trouble again, then Touka, I, and the rest of the staff here will be willing and able to help you. But before that we need you to get a handle on your kakuja." "But how?" the younger male asked. Yoshimura walked over to the window and looked out onto the streets for a few seconds before answering, "You don't have to worry. I'll train you. I promise you we will see you master it. But until then no using outside of training, no over stressing yourself, and no eating ghoul no matter what. Do you understand?" Ken nodded. Before he could ask how though, Touka began to stir. She saw that Ken was awake too.

"You're up Bakaneki."

"Yeah, thanks for helping with, well, stuff."

"Sure, but don't forget you owe me big for this."

Ignoring her threat, Ken began to snuggle his head back into Touka's lap.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Going back to sleep. You're plushy legs are actually really comfortable."

Shiro and Kuro were awaken by the sounds of Yoshimura laughing and the crunch of Ken's momentarily disappearing nose.

* * *

The clink of ceramic rung in the laboratory. Kanou idly watched the coffee in his cup settle as he contemplated his research. Another test subject had failed. He wasn't too worried. Even a failure had its uses and the clowns were more than available for him to acquire replacement materials. Still the fact that he was still unable to create a success was irritating. Was it really impossible to create a human ghoul hybrid? Perhaps not. Thanks to his associates he believed he had acquired the necessary pieces to solve the puzzle.

He pushed a button his computer and pulled up the new data. On one side of the screen were pictures of the three Kaneki siblings; including one that clearly showed Shiro's single kakugan and multiples of Ken's out of control kakuja. There were also several pictures of the three about their daily life or working at Anteiku. The other side showed results of the siblings' genetic samples. Granted due to the contaminated state of the ill-gotten samples: Kuro's blood from a coffee mug shard, and Shiro's blood and Kaneki's drool from their fight with Nishio, Kanou could not completely trust the data he got from them. But he had already been able to lock onto several genetic markers that he felt could be the key to stabilize his experiments. He also noticed that the fluids had slight chemical variations from human and ghouls that he had not previously accounted for. He smiled as he sent the message to his ghoul allies on his requirements for the next batch of samples.

He idly thought about trying to acquire Ken and his sisters. But decided to let them be for now. They were not going anywhere and he didn't need them; at least for this stage of the program. Perhaps with time they would come to him though. He didn't think it would be that hard to turn a couple of high school girls and their young guardian to his views of the world. Just nudge them in the right way and they would see the truth. Of how distorted this world was.

* * *

 **Horray Ken is going to be sane again. Its suprisingly hard to write a character in the middle of a mental breakdown so this is a big relief for me. As for the kakuja showing up early, well Ill get into the how and when he got it in a later arc but I do have a specific time frame for when he reached it. But don't expect it to show up anytime soon. Probably not until after they all have the fateful run in with Aogiri but maybe even longer.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading please fav, follow, and review.**


	9. Omake: Takashi and Hotaru Sasaki

**Well here is the omake for the last two parts. Its not exactly long but I felt it was too long to be at the end of the last chapter. I decided here to use this as a chance to introduce the parents of Ken, Shiro, and Kuro. I tried to make them interesting characters and plan to put them in other omakes later. Due to them already being dead, they arent going to be much in the actual chapters, (only one planned flashback so far). So here this is and I hope its cute and fun. ALso warning other than the fact she wears glasses, Ken's mom here is in no way like she is in canon so dont be expecting that.**

 **ALso thanks for the new readers: Black dragon reaper and Mechwolf28**

* * *

Takashi Sasaki was content. He sat on an ordinary sofa, in an ordinary apartment, on an ordinary day. The man himself seemed ordinary at first glance as well. But this generic looking man was actually a ghoul. And not just any random one, but the unofficial leader of an entire ward; the SS class Yamata no orochi (or the orochi for short). The "eight tailed" menace though didn't really lead anything and had been basically retired from the ghoul world for almost a decade now. Right now Takashi was now halfway through his new book; The Siren's Song. It was a story that followed a young detective as he was slowly stalked and played with by the Siren; a female rapist and serial killer. He loved dark stories like this. Though thanks to this and one rather sleepless night, his wife had revoked his bed time story privileges with the kids. At least Ken had seem to like it; after he stopped crying that is.

"Daddy!" As if summoned by his thoughts, the eldest of his children rushed in and tackled him. Takashi looked at his son. The young boy was still so small and cute. One of his eyes still covered by a medical eyepatch until he could learn to control that kakugan of his. But something was wrong with this picture. Was his male heir wearing something pink and frilly? His wife entered next; a confident smile plastered across her face.

"Honey why is Ken in a dress?" Takashi asked. Though he did mentally ask, _'And why does it fit him so well?'_ Hotaru Sasaki adjusted her glasses before answering. "Fufufu. Looks good doesn't he? I got to admit sometimes I surprise myself with all of my natural talent. As for why well," She pulled out a decorated orange colored flyer, "Look! They are having some festivities at the local market for Halloween. Including handing out some candy for free to the local kids who come out to play. And everyone knows that cute girls can charm a bit extra from those old store owners right? So, I'm taking all three of the kids out to get some and with the fact that none of you can eat it means it's all mine." Takashi mussed on Hotaru's plan before asking a potential flaw. "Don't all the people there already know Ken is a boy?" "Don't sweat the small stuff," she waved him off.

Takashi sighed, "I can't believe you are willing to demean your son for candy." Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Says the guy who went three wards over to get a batch of eyes." "Hey," He answered defensively, "a friend of mine gave me a good deal on them." "You have no friends. Don't think I didn't figure out that you had to give some of those guys in your wedding party some of your territory to get them to do it for you." "What about Rize?" "She doesn't count."

Takashi looked back down at his poor son. The little boy stared back at him; his eyes tearing up. "If I go out like this, everyone from school will see me. I don't want to be bullied," Ken whined. Takashi kindly rubbed his son's head. He didn't know what to say to cheer Ken. His only advice would be to just not go to school after all of this. It was after all, Hotaru's wish for them to go. He still thought it was too dangerous and would rather that they had home-schooled the children. Unfortunately for their child, his wife was a force to be reckoned with. When she wanted something, the entire family found itself hard pressed to refuse her whims. So when the twins headed for the door with Hotaru behind them dragging the poor boy to his doom, all he could do was offer a pray for the boy and try to figure out a way to make it up to him. _'Perhaps I'll take him to the bookstore tomorrow and let him get whatever he wants,'_ He thought as he once again opened his book and returned to his ordinary past time on this ordinary day on an ordinary sofa.

* * *

 **Well that was a thing. As I said I wanted to try to go into the happier times of the Ken family. I dont know what Im going to do with this idea next, so ideas are welcome.  
** **Also, after talking with becky, Ive already got an idea for the next chapter. Its gonna be a nice cooldown one hopefully before we dive into the feuguchi arc. I plan to have it out at least by the 4th. SO look forward to that.**

 **THanks for reading and Ill see you all with in the next two weeks.**


	10. A relaxing night and a dark promise

**Amazing news everyone: I got this part done almost a week ahead of schedule. As I said before this is a cooldown chapter before we go into the happy and fun adventure of the Fueguchi arc. So while nothing much happens in this one, I still hope it does highlight some more on the characters of the Kanekis. Especially Kuro who I have now gotten a rough idea of how her personality will go. though I couldnt help but put in a bit of tragedy at the end for you guys. As for the omake this chapter, sorry its not that great but the one I planned to do for this one still has some kinks I needed to work out so it will be delayed and I literally just made this on up on the spot.**

 **In other news, holy cow, i got another review from someone other than Becky. Thanks and Thanks again, UltimoFear. Also thanks for following, UltimoFear and Kibo no Hana**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning when Kuro found her brother sleeping in again. She sighed. Granted it was great that he could finally sleep soundly. But the fact he always overslept now was quickly becoming a problem of its own. Kuro tried to nudge him awake. "Come on big bro, we're gonna be late." Ken grimaced and rolled away from her. Kuro, giving up on being nice, decided to use force. She jumped up and body slammed her sleeping brother. Her elbow causing something in her brother's chest to go crunch. Ken shot up in pain; coughing up a bit of blood. He shot a glare at his sister who just calmly stated, "Morning." Ken immediately tackled her and started to noogie her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? That hurt." Kuro struggled as she replied, "Shut up. It's your fault for not waking up." They wrestled for a few minutes till they heard someone clear their throat. Shiro was now in the doorway to Ken's room. Her brother still holding her sister in a headlock as she froze in the middle of biting his arm. "Don't be too hard on her big brother," Shiro explained. "Kuro's just excited that you took the whole day off and can't wait to spend the whole day with you." Kuro lowered her head in embarrassment. "You don't have to say it like that," she whispered. Ken let her go and lovingly rubbed her head. "Alright, I get it. Let's get dressed and we can figure out what to do while getting a cup of coffee at Anteiku. Okay?"

Both of the twins agreed and within an hour they were seated at a table in the café. Ken was wearing a pair of comfortable slacks and a polo with a light windbreaker jacket on for warmth. Kuro had decided to wear a tomboyish outfit while Shiro went for a more feminine but still practical outfit. Ken took a sip of his coffee. The warm drink waking him up for the day of simple relaxation with his sisters. "So what do you want to do Shiro?" he asked. Kuro puffed out her cheeks. "Hey how come she gets to choose?" Shiro smirked before answering, "Because today is also a get well gift for me too. I did get hurt pretty badly during that fight with Nishio and when Big brother went nuts." "No far I got hurt too. My hand got cut when some honestly creepy guy broke a cup." Not wanting this to turn into some sort of fight Ken relented to Kuro. "Fine Kuro, we have the whole day so we can also go somewhere you want to go." He smiled at the squee of delight from the younger girl. "Well I just want to go to the bookstore," Shiro proclaimed. "I'm still feeling a bit emotionally tired from everything so a nice relaxing trip to the bookstore would be nice. And besides some of the series I read have come out with new books recently." While not as avid of a reader as her older brother Shiro came pretty close. Though she preferred happier series compared to her brother. She especially loved epic fantasies and romantic series. Kuro, on the other hand, didn't read anything more complicated than a light novel or manga. Ken nodded. "Okay then. And you Kuro?"

Before the second girl could answer though another voice called out from the entrance. "Kaneki-san? Oh thank goodness we found you here. I was afraid we had missed you when you weren't at your apartment this morning," Yoriko came over to their table with Touka behind her. Ken did not like that smile that Touka had behind Yoriko. Or the fact that the human girl was holding something in her arms. He tried to put on a disarming smile. "Sorry, I promised my sisters that I'd take them out for a family day. Was there something you need?" Yoriko smiled as she placed the box on the table and opened up to a rather well made cake. All three siblings tried their hardest not to show the horror they felt on their face at this toxin being placed in front of them. "It's a cinnamon bunt cake. I made it for you. Touka told me how you've been unwell for the past month or so and well I thought eating some nice might help in getting better. I'd also really like it if you could give me your thoughts on it." The last line she said as she blushed a little. Ken nodded, "Ah, thank you Yoriko, but you really didn't have to. I've gotten over what was bugging me recently. But still the thought is appreciated." "Oh come on Bakaneki. Don't trample on a young girl's feelings. Just eat it all right here." Ok now Ken was certain that Touka wanted him dead for something. Thankfully, Kuro came to the rescue. "Uh, Yoriko we already had breakfast and were still full from that. Would you mind if big bro saves it for later. I promise we'll give you all sorts of praises for your great cooking at school tomorrow. But for now, how about you come with us. I wanted to go to the arcades nearby. It'll be fun as you get to watch my brother totally fail at video games." Ken snorted. "I'm not that bad at them." Shiro smirked and accused, "Says the guy who almost set our old apartment on fire playing a gamecube." "I still hold to the argument of faulty wiring with that." The lone human started to giggle. "Un," she answered, "We'd love to go. I don't really get to hang out with you two outside of school and your big brother does seem like a fun guy." Shortly afterwards, as the Kaneki's were finishing their coffees and Yoshimura had kindly put the cake in the back for Ken to take home later, Yoriko excused herself to go to the restroom. After she had left Ken asked, "Oh Touka, did I do something to upset you?" She turned back to him with that same frightening smile, "Well Ken, let's just say this is a thank you for being so kind as to give your excitable blonde haired friend my phone number. He's already sent me enough texts to make me seriously contemplate killing him. But it'll just be easier to get a new phone or number if push comes to shove. But just so you know," She slammed her hands on the table, causing those present to jump, "if you don't finish that whole cake by tomorrow, I will personal come to your house and shove it all down your snarky little throat. Understand?" Ken and his sisters quietly nodded. "Good," Touka said. And they all left when Yoriko returned.

* * *

They arrived at one of the nearby arcades. It wasn't too big. It only was only two floors big. On the first floor were many different claw machines filled with different prizes as well a few games like one that used children's cards and another that had was a rhythm game that one played like a drum. There were escalators that lead up to the second floor that had fighting games, music games, dance games, gun games, and other such games. It even had some games that seemed sort of like gambling machines. The girls immediately moved to the claw machines first. They played them for a few turns each but didn't win much. Yoriko won a small plush toy. Touka also won a bunny rabbit toy. They also somehow ended up winning a bucket full of instant ramen which was immediately given to Yoriko. After that they played a game where one played by beating on a drum in time with the music. The group decided to play this in a tournament which surprisingly Ken one. Though his smug attitude at his win got him kicked in the shin by Touka.

After that they went up to the second floor. There Ken would face one of his greatest defeats in his entire life. One that would always be remembered with embarrassment by the male half-ghoul. It was Ken vs. Yoriko in the arcade version of a BlazeBlue game. Ken lost in 30 seconds. Touka could barely contain her laughter as the game congratulated Yoriko on her perfect KO. "Wow big bro you suck," Kuro stated. Ken pouted, "I do not suck. I'm just out of practice." Shiro raised an eyebrow before asking, "Hey Yoriko, have you ever played this game before?" "No," was the reply. At this point all three of the other girls could no longer help it and began to openly laugh at Ken. And the attempts by Yoriko to cheer up the loser only made Ken feel even more depressed.

After that, they tried some other games. Ken enjoyed a game where one had to touch the screen at the right point and time during a song to earn points while the twins proved to be quite adapt at a DDR game; even growing a small crowd of spectators around them. The other two girls went to one of the shooter games that had the player shooting zombies and other monsters. And while Yoriko was defeated pretty quickly, Touka made was able to score onto the top ten score board before, as she claimed, a "Cheap ass boss character" defeated her. The last game they played was a wake a mole game that ended after Kuro had somehow lodged the hammer in one of the holes without breaking anything and the group decided to silently sneak out rather than try to explain what happened to the manager of the arcade.

Next was Shiro's request. The group eventually headed to a large bookstore close by. Once there, Ken promised Shiro that he'd buy her a couple books. Soon each member of the group was in their element. Yoriko, with a dragged along Touka, was looking at some cooking magazines and recipe books. Ken was searching to see if any new Sen Takatsuki novels had come out while picking out a few good mystery novels as well. Shiro had already grabbed five books she had been planning on getting. While Kuro, slightly bored, had found the manga section was already flipping through this and that; including one dark shounen that she found slightly hilarious that was based around some samurai fighting ghouls in the Meiji Era.

Apparently there was more than just books going on here as in the coffee shop annex of the shop a panel of sorts was started. A group of book experts, though none of the group knew what that really meant, sat at a table in the back of the annex and begin to discuss several new books and even recommend some good titles. As this winded down Ken received a text from Hide asking where he was at. He sent one back to inform him of their location before going off to buy his and Shiro's books. He wasn't too surprised when the human was already waiting outside for them when they left the store. In fact he was pretty certain that Hide had already known and was just using the text as an excuse as to why he met them there.

"Ken! It's great to see you looking better. Seriously you can't believe how worried I was. I was afraid you might stab someone," Hide chided his friend. Ken laughed nervously. _'Technically I really did stab someone'_ He thought. "Come on Hide do you really think I'm capable of that?" "You know what they say about bewaring the quiet ones and you're the quietest guy I know." Ken sighed. "You know that just not talking all the time is not the same as being quiet." Hide cleared his throat and said, "As much as I'd like to continue our witty banter, I have come here for something important. I wanted to thank you and Touka. You guys found us after we got in that accident right? And even patched us up at Anteiku afterwards. Though Nishio did end up having to be hospitalized. But still I feel like I owe you. Therefore, let me buy you dinner. Come on I know of this great place I know you'll like."

While cursing fate in his mind, Ken forced his mouth into a thin smile. "Don't worry Hide, we did it because it was the right thing to do. There's really no need to pay us back." Touka nodded just a bit too enthusiastically behind him. "No, I really feel like I owe you. Who knows what would have happened to me, Shiro, and Nishio if you guys hadn't been there. Please. I promise you'll enjoy it. You guys could come too." The last sentence directed at the three other girls. Yoriko was thankful and sadly willing to go, locking Touka in having to go. Ken gave in too, realizing that Hide would eventually wear him down so best to just get it over with.

The two twins gave each other worried glances before trying to walk off with Shiro complaining, "Unfortunately we have some homework we forgot to finish for tomorrow so we'll just head on home." But they barely got a step away before two powerful hands grabbed, painfully onto their shoulders. "Oh come on guys, homework can wait. Why don't you let yourselves get treated? Just this once," Ken said. Touka with a similar tone to her voice added, "Besides it's not like our homework is that hard. I'm sure you could finish it later. So come on, let's all go out to eat." The subtext was not missed by the twins. _We won't let you escape. If we have to suffer through this then so do you.'_ So two happy humans and four dread filled ghouls marched towards the restaurant that Hide had chosen.

* * *

Ken's first reaction to seeing the name of the restaurant was simply, _'What kind of stupid name is Big Girl anyway?'_ His second thought was that smell was already making him slightly nauseous. Looking to the other three victims, showed him that he was not alone in that aspect; even if they all hid it well. "Great isn't it. This is one of my favorite places to eat around here. The American burgers here are great." Touka snarkly added, "You sure it's just the burgers that you enjoy?" when she saw one of the waitresses walk by. "That's just part of the ambience," Hide replied only to get a kick to the shin by Kuro. Ken grinned and added, "Way ago Hide. You just successfully ticked off at least three girls with one stupid line. What are going to do now?" "I'm gonna go to Disney Land." Hides stupid come back cleared the air as they sat down at their table. They all ordered, with the Kanekis and Touka getting as small and simple meal as possible. Meanwhile Yoriko got hers with a few condiments on it that made Shiro and Kuro squirm as she listed them off to their server and Hide, to Ken's amazement, got a fried egg put on top of his. The food soon arrived. The two humans immediately began to eat.

The ghouls all looked at each other giving unstated good lucks to each other and agreeing that they only needed to eat a few bites to look like they had eaten some. As Ken cut off his first piece and slowly brought it to his mouth, the TV put up in the corner of the room was changed to a channel with just so happened to be running a special on ghouls. "We have receive breaking news from the CCG today. According to their official release, they have now received evidence that the ghoul known as eyepatch, currently in the twentieth ward, is what they have designated as a kakuja. As such a meeting will be held within a month to discuss increasing the threat level of Eyepatch. They encourage all within the area to take caution as this ghoul is extremely dangerous."

At once all four ghouls' heads shot back up and they amazingly had a conversation with just stares.

Touka: _'KEN!'_

Ken: _'Hey it's not my fault. I was just trying to save Shiro'_

Shiro: _'Don't try to put all the blame on me. Cute and little Shiro is completely innocent'_

Kuro _: 'Kuro wasn't even there so don't look at me.'_

Touka: _'Fuck it. I say let's just blame Nishio. Everyone good with that?'_

' _Sure'_ x 3

Still the damage was done. With the talk show now cutting to that blowhard Dr. Ogura, the whole restaurant had suddenly become interested in the topic. The four decided that they had to finish everything on their plate, no matter how disgusting, or face the chance of getting found out.

"So Dr. Ogura could you tell us. Are these, kakujas as the CCG called them, really that dangerous?" Ken rolled his eyes at the smug face the doctor made. "Kakujas are quite the interesting subspecies of ghoul. You see while most ghouls will be fine with just eating humans, kakujas are ghouls who have decided to feed off their own kind." Some girl on the show gasped. "You mean they really cannibalize other ghouls?" she asked. "Yes, you see when some ghouls engage in cannibalism, they can actually become stronger; sometimes many times over. But this doesn't come without a price. Usually such ghouls begin to become warped in the head. Or should I say more warped in the head?" Ken had to put a hand on Kuro's leg to calm her down after that last joke made her growl a bit in irritation.

Ken noticed that Hide was actually watching the show pretty intently. He forced down another piece of beef before asking his friend, "You interested in ghouls Hide? You've been glued to the TV since they put it on this," _'drivel,'_ he mentally added the last friend looked back at him and grinned. "Yeah I am. Ghouls are interesting you know. Another sentient species yet due to their very biology, they find it impossible to live peacefully with humans. I've been reading about them recently and the more I learn the more I want to know. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to talk to one. About how it feels to need to kill to live. Or what it's like having to hide yourself just to survive. Hehe, you may laugh but sometimes I wonder, if I ever met one, could I get him to let me just touch his kagune; just to see how it feels. Are they like a muscle or scaly or slimy. You understand?" Before the other two could notice how uncomfortable the ghouls at the table were now feeling, Ken forced out a laugh. Being a ghoul though, his well-honed acting skills caused it to sound realistic. He placed a hand on Hide shoulder and told him, "Give up. Even a small weak ghoul would probably eat you in one bite." This led to the two crossing barbs back and forth again for a few minutes. Even leading to Ken and Hide drawing what they thought a ghoul would look like. Ken was not amused when Hide's looked like him. However the table was shocked next by the lone human female of the group. "I always felt sorry for them. It just seems sad to me; not being able to enjoy all the delicious foods out there like cake or nikujaga or coffee. Only able to eat other people. I don't know if I could live like that." Thankfully Touka was able to bring the conversation away from ghouls by mentioning the upcoming Japanese literature exam for the four girls. Ken was able to even score several burns on Touka in a small act of revenge for her involvement in the cake that Ken now found himself the owner of. The group broke apart after this. The twins and the humans going home, while Ken helped Touka to Anteiku; including holding her hair back during the three times she had to throw up in the bushes on the way there.

* * *

Ken now found himself and Touka alone sitting at the counter in Anteiku. He had decided to wait till Touka got over the earlier gastric adventure before leaving her alone. Granted he too had had to throw up twice on the way over but his half human side was helping him hold up better than the full ghoul he was with. He made them a couple cups of coffee and got some stomach medication to try to help end their suffering faster. "So interesting day. Wasn't it?" Ken started. Touka took another sip before replying, "It was. Though I could have done without that last part." Ken smiled. "He didn't mean it that way." "I know. That and the fact that he's your friend are the only things keeping me from ripping his head off though."

She looked off into the distance of the café wall for a minute before continuing. "Ken, what do you think about what they said?" "About what they thought about ghouls?" he clarified. Touka nodded. The half-ghoul took a deep breath before answering. "Honestly I don't know. I mean what they said was hopeful but I've known humans who would say one thing but do the opposite when the time came. I mean they only said all that because they still see ghouls as this abstract thing over there. Not as their best friend trying their best not to choke on the disgusting food they are eating to look normal."

The silence came again till this time Ken asked, "And what if they did find out. What would you do?" Touka's grip on her cup tightened. "I… I don't …. Know. I mean I know the right answer if Yoriko found out would be to kill her. But I don't know if I could do it. Anyone else, in a heartbeat. But not her." Ken nodded. "It's the same with me and Hide. I think I'd rather run away again then kill him. But then I'd just be making my sisters suffer for my selfish reasons. They've already suffered too much due to me already. I can't let them suffer more due to me but still." Ken chugged his cup. He then held his hand out. "How about a deal?" Touka quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?" she asked. Ken gave her a disarming smile. "An agreement that we will watch each other's backs. If one of our human friends finds out the truth and we or the other feel that they will report us, then we won't hold it against the other to do what is necessary." Touka, after a moment of hesitation, shook Ken's hand. "But only when necessary," she warned. Ken smiled sadly, "But of course."

* * *

 **Omake**

A letter to Santa, from young Ken Sasaki

Dear Santa,

How have you been? I have been doing well. I've done all my chores and haven't broken any rules. So as a good boy I only have three wishes for Christmas.

First, I would like some new books. Daddy's library is nice but I've already read the half of it that I can read and I would also love to have some more books of my own. Anything is fine as long as they are good.

Second a nice dinner for mommy. She does so much and deserves to eat what she likes. Even if what she likes is gross.

And last, and most importantly, I want better video game skills. I really really need them to make that jerk, Shirou pay. PAY!

Thank you for all that you've do,

Ken.

* * *

 **And so we prepare to go into the next arc. I dont know when the next part will come out but I do already have a rough draft of the first part of it done as that part was going to be in this chapter till I realized it didnt fit naritively so I posponed it. So for now I'll keep to my standard two week due date and say itll be out by the tenth, which is also when my sister wants to take me to a local con. So see you by then.**

 **Please review and follow. And if you want my PM is always open if you want to talk about stuff or if you have a critic or request you want to discuss.**


	11. setting the stage

**And out early again. I dont really feel much happens in this part but its still the begining of the Hinami/Fueguchi arc. Hopefully it fits well. I also realized that I really need to do an oc arc since without the transplant incident the CCG will never get interested in Ken or Kanou. Both of which helped lead them to Anteiku. So I need to do something to put that back on track. well at least it wont just be a rehash of the original plot for you guys then.**

 **Also thanks for reading this: Beryllsnake and Abe no Seirei.**

* * *

Kureo Mado was happy. Thrilled in fact. Multiple things over the past few months had led to this mood. First his newest quinque had arrived. He could not wait to test it out on the local scum. The second thing that made the man so jovial was that while they had escaped before being properly identified, the CCG was hot on the trail of the mate and offspring of their last target. He was certain that they were among the list of suspects they had compiled and now it was only a matter of time till they figured out which one of them was their quarry. But the final reason for his attitude was also probably the greatest. Like a gift from god, it had fallen into their laps. For in his hands, Mado held the photo of a destroyed alleyway. Sadly due to the isolated nature of the place, they arrived only after local showers had washed away large amounts of the biological evidence. However, to Mado, these unmistakable gashes were enough. That and the miniscule bits of biomatter that had been saved in them had allowed Mado and Amon to connect this to a previous case. The same case that Amon had connected to Eyepatch and the ying-yang sisters. Mado was certain now, that this could be the key to catching the trash that had slipped through their grasps in the 13th ward crackdown.

He continued to look over his papers in glee as the other members of his little 20th ward hunting troop gathered. Amon was even forced to get his attention by clearing his throat when he still did not acknowledge them. He apologized. "Ah sorry Amon. I was just marveling over our little golden egg again." "Um, excuse me Mado, sir. I still not entirely clear on what this new evidence means. Is it really that important?" Mado turned to face the man who asked; Yasunori Nakajima. To Mado, this man did hold promise for a Bureau Investigator but unfortunately didn't show the drive to properly use it. Mado had been contemplating how best to push the man in the right direction. Mado smiled; unsettling the young man. "Right, I can understand how you got confused. I've just been so excited that I forgot to give you a proper explanation and review of recent events. So let's fix that shall we?" He began to pass around the files and photos so that the others could view them as he talked. "First of all let me just say, good job everyone on our last case. Thanks to all of your commendable work, yet another piece of scum has been eliminated. Sadly his little pack did escape and most likely fled farther into the ward. As such, Amon and I will need to start taking on a more proactive part in the 20th ward as a whole. But do not worry, for it's only a matter of time till we take them down too." Mado looked over his men. "As for the stroke of luck we have gotten in the Eyepatch and possibly even the Ying-yang sisters investigations. As you can see from the pictures provided, an alleyway near the Kamii campus was found damaged by something that could produce such large gashes in a relatively short time. Investigation of the damage, as well as what could be collected by the forensic units has confirmed the damage to be ghoul related. In fact this damage has been seen before at least once." "The Yamata no Orochi case," Amon supplied. Mado nodded. Mado cupped his chin in his palm as he reminisced. "Yes I remember that case. Unfortunately I was not able to take part in his takedown. His kagune was top grade material. But one of my friends was the agent in charge. She lost an arm and a fine partner to bring that beast to heel. She still hasn't forgiven herself for letting that snake's hatchlings escape though. But we may be able to finally bring her some closure. As with this data we can infer two things. First is that Eyepatch, at least, is most likely the offspring of Orochi. And second, that he has a kakuja of some sort." "A kakuja?!" the fourth member of their band, Ippei Kusaba, squeaked out. Amon and Mado looked at him. A nice guy that reminded Mado of a bunny rabbit in a way. "Yes, the lowest of all the bottom feeders. Trash that will even devour its own kind. A true monster," Mado explained. Kusaba gulped. "Don't worry too much. After I talked with her, my friend was more than willing to help. I requested the proper tool for this operation and it's already on its way. We have grabbed the end of the thread gentlemen. Now we just have to follow it to our target and bring swift justice upon it."

* * *

Touka was not sure what to make of the scene before her. She had just come in to Anteiku to begin her shift only to find a sweaty Ken draped across one of the tables; a couple of water bottles next to his head. Shiro and a rather overly happy Kuro also sat at the table. So Touka asked, "What's wrong with you?" Ken picked his head up. "Training with the manager." Ken kept it vague purposely as they were still in a public setting. Kuro's grin got wider, "And we got to help today." Her brother shot her a glare but remained silent. Bothered a bit by how happy she was over getting to "help".

* * *

A few hours earlier

Ken was not looking forward this. Granted it was nice to finally get to the next part of his training for controlling his kakuja. Before this it had mostly been a mix of physical training in the form of spars with Yomo or sometimes even the manager and mental training. The mental training had taken up most of his time. It was a mix of things including, breathing exercises, meditation, and even simply talking about his fears and things that upset him with the manager; sometimes with a nice cup of coffee. To be honest, Ken wasn't sure how much it did help. Though he had to admit that he had felt calmer and more in control of himself recently.

But now was the next step. Yoshimura had even gotten the twins involved. The next step proved to be surprisingly simple. To improve Ken's control under stress, Yoshimura wanted him to try to meditate again. Meanwhile the twins, with Kuro being a little too enthusiastic at the idea, would constantly smack him with sticks. Their goal was to try to break his concentration or make him angry. And so Ken was forced to suffer through an hour of this and afterwards had to fight Yomo again. By the end of it all he was tired, both physically and mentally, and thus fell over once he got to an empty table in the café.

* * *

Now

And so Ken stayed till Touka discovered him. He couldn't even gather enough energy to be embarrassed or worried by the looks and whispers of those around him. Unfortunately, as he was reminded by Touka, he had another shift in ten minutes. So Ken got up with a groan and headed for the changing rooms. He was able to take a quick shower and toss on his uniform in the little time he had left. Thankfully, Yoshimura had allowed Ken to run the counter today. Meaning he wouldn't have to walk around or deal with the tables. However he would also have to help in making the food for the human customers as well as attend to all the ones at the counter. One of which was Hide. He had come in while Ken was in the back. Ken couldn't help but grin at his friend's attempts to charm Touka and said barista's attempts at escaping.

Ken quickly made a cup of Hide's favorite coffee and even tried to do some latte art. Hide pursed his lips when Ken gave him it. "Booooo. I wanted Touka to make it with some of her cute foam art." Ken grinned. "And what's wrong with my art oh great Casanova?" Hide looked at the drink and raised an eyebrow. "Art? It looks like just a bunch of squiggles." "It's supposed to be a centipede." "Now that's morbid. Any particular reason my friend has such foul creatures on the brain." "No real reason. Just felt like they don't get enough love. Aren't centipedes creepy cute or something?" Hide paused for a second before throwing a pretend child tantrum. "But I wanted one of Touka's cute bunnies." Ken sighed and grabbed the cup. "Fine," Ken made a new cup. "I'll show you a bunny rabbit." After a few seconds he put it back in front of his friend. "How's that for a rabbit?" Ken asked with a smug smile. Hide looked at before responding, "You know, you could have a future in making abstract art." Ken's grin fell before saying, "Shut up Hide." With the jokes over, they both settled into some nice small talk as Ken went about work. Most of it was about University and what the two would do next time they were both off.

However the conversation soured a bit when Hide brought out the new book he was reading; the book of ghoul dismantling. The sight of it in Hide's hands made Ken think back to the deal he made with Touka only a few nights ago. At the very same counter that Hide now sat at. "I see you weren't lying at the restaurant about being interested in ghouls," Ken said. "Yeah. In a way, ghouls are a mystery that just begs you to solve it. Studying them makes me feel like Sherlock Holmes on the tail of Moriarty at times. Have you read this yet?" Hide asked pushing the book towards his friend. Ken felt irritated just by having the book itself in his presence. The whole thing just felt demeaning. But still he smiled as he answered, "No, I haven't had the pleasure." Though he also thought, _'Besides I already know pretty much anything that Jackass could have written in his stupid book. Besides it can't be that good with such a stupid title.'_

Ken glanced around the café. He noticed the subtle uncomfortable and unhappy looks by the staff and many of the customers at the book. Obviously he was not alone in his distaste for the thing. However he got worried when more than a few hostile looks went to the human who had brought this heretical book into their sanctuary. He cleared his throat to get Hide's attention. "Look Hide. Could you put that away? It's not really appropriate in a place like this. Where people are trying to relax and eat or drink. They'd rather not be reminded of such things." The look Hide gave him made him nervous. It like he was breaking down his argument and could tell there was something more behind it. Thankfully Hide agreed and after a bit of small talk, left to go do whatever it was that he did with some committee from Kamii. As soon as the door shut behind him, Ken felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Touka walked by and gave him a look. She too was worried. Ken continued to work on the outside. But on the inside, every bit of his mind was working on how to get Hide to lose interest in ghouls. Before he lost his life.

* * *

Later in the evening Ken took a small break. The shop was empty currently so Ken made himself a cup of coffee and opened up the Black Goat's Egg to reread again. His sisters had been sent out to get some supplies and Touka was somewhere in the back right now. He was about an eighth of the way through it when the door opened. He smiled and gave the customary greeting to the new guests. There were two of them. The mother returned Ken's smile with her own as she asked, "Oh a new worker?" Ken bowed slightly. "Yes, I'm Ken Kaneki. My sisters and I started working here less than a year ago. It's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Ryouko Fueguchi. And this is my daughter; Hinami. Come on Hinami, say hello." Ken and the elder Fueguchi turned to the young girl. Rather than greeting Ken, she shyly hid behind her mother. He found it rather cute. It actually reminded him of how Shiro was when they were kids. Before events forced them all to grow up. Ken gently smiled and said, "Hello." After another moment of hesitation she hesitantly bowed and replied with a quiet, "Hello."

Touka suddenly jumped out. "Ryouko-san, Hinami," Touka excitedly greeted. Ryouko replied, "Hello Touka-chan." "The manager is already waiting for you on the second floor. You can go on up." Ken watched as Ryouko thanked Touka and went to the back with her daughter. "Are they VIP's or something," he asked. Touka gave him an annoyed look. "Idiot they just came here to pick up a package." Now Ken understood. "So, they're those kind of customers. But why haven't I seen them before then? I've even gone with Yomo on delivers before too so that can't be it. Did something happen that made it impossible for them to hunt?" Touka glared at him. "You're constant questioning is annoying! Why do you care? It's none of your business anyway!" She then turned away and walked off; leaving a stunned Ken behind. "Well you don't have to get so pissy about it," he shot back at Touka's retreating form. Sighing, Ken took another sip of his coffee. "Well it can't be that big a deal. Can it?"

* * *

It was now late at night. A time that many humans had learned to dread. For this was the time that the apex predator came out. Many ghouls were out on the hunt at this time. Plenty were successful in taking down their unfortunate prey. However one had lost sight of his target. The young boy he had been following since he had left the café early this day had given him the slip. In anger he slammed his fist into the alley wall. "Shit, that brat should have gone through here. I can't believe I lost sight of that pointy haired bastard. Fuck, I'm starved." At this point he spotted an old man walking through one of the secluded backstreets. Deciding he was good enough, the ghoul leapt out of his hiding spot to take down his new prey. The next moment he found all of his limbs slashed apart. As he slammed onto the ground, the old man begin to speak like a teacher in front of a classroom. "Article twelve clause one of the antighoul act a species which special precautions should be taken, known as ghoul are distinct in that it is confirmed that they can produce kakugan and kagune. Same article clause two in the relation to the target group distinguished as ghouls, there are no laws that protect those individuals." The ghoul only had enough time to realize his mistake before the sounds of flesh ripping echoed into the night.

A younger man appeared soon afterwards caring another silver suitcase. "Sorry I'm late. The package only just arrived." He looked down at the body and asked the older man, "What happened here?" The older man waved him off. "I was just attacked by a rather foolish ghoul. Never mind that Amon. Let me see it." Amon handed the case to his mentor. He grabbed the briefcase like a child on Christmas. Grinning he pressed the release. Kusanagi began to activate.

* * *

Omake:

Kusaba was looking at the picture they had of eyepatch. Curious he asked his freind Nakajima, "Hey why do you think he choose an eyepatch." Nakajima looked at Kusaba. "Why ask me? Probably a fetish or something." "But what if hes hiding something. Like a cybernatic eye." "Thats just stupid. I'd rather go with he only has one eye. like a cyclops."

Amon came over. "What kind of stupid thing are talking about?" he asked. Kusaba grinned. "Just talking about eyepatch. What do you think he hides under his right eye?" Amon thought for a bit before pulling out a pen and paper. He drew a picture of eyepatch without his mask; as a girl. "This?" "How does a mask change your sex?!" Nakajima exlaimed.

However Kusaba, suddenly had an idea. "What if his face was like Inspector Mado's?" They all three looked at the bug eyed man working at his desk. All three of them thought, _'That really does fit.'_

Mado didn't know why, but something made him want to double the training regimen for his unit.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Hinami and Ryouko have entered the story and Mado and Amon are now entering the ward. I had the idea that originally they working in the outskirts of the ward so they wouldnt be on Anteiku's radar yet. Stupid yeah but at least it gives me an excuse to why our hereos have not taken notice of them.**

 **Also I dont particularly like the ying-yang sisters title I gave the twins. But it was better then the other idea I had zebra sisters which I hated. Anyways I really like them and hope to add them in more here and there; especially in the OC story which is in the devolpment stages (if you have any ideas or request for it, PM me and we can talk about fitting them in.)**

 **lastly realistic dialogue is really hard.**


	12. Masks

**Well here is the next part. Things are still being moved into place so not much happens yet but we'll get there eventually. Though I do have something to say. Due to some manpower issues at my place of work I got transfered to another office. So, while Im gonna still try to keep up my at least one every two weeks policy, my releases will probably be slower than have been. epsecailly since the new work will probably be more labor intentsive and stuff.**

 **Also thanks to Captspeed for reading my story.**

* * *

"My mask?" Ken had been drying some of the coffee cups that had just been washed when the manager had approached him. "Yes," Yoshimura continued, "I remember you said that it had been damaged during that incident with Rize. Have you been able to get it repaired yet?" Ken shook his head. "No. Unfortunately due to the fallout of that time and just being busy recently I haven't had time to do it. Come to think of it, I also need to get the twins refitted for new masks also. They don't wear them much but the last time they did, Kuro complained about it being a bit tight in places. The problem is I don't know where to actually go. All my mask business was done at Helter Skelter whenever I spotted Uta there. But it's a fifty/fifty chance that he'll be there." Yoshimura hmmed. Ken noticed that he seemed agitated by something. "Touka," he called as the young girl walked by, "Can you go with Kaneki to Uta's to get his and his sisters' masks redone on your next day off?" Touka made an unpleasant face. "Hah?! Why do I need to spend my day off with him?!" She pointed at Ken. Ken frowned. "And what's wrong with me? I'm great company." "Shut up Bakaneki." Before this could turn into a full blown fight, the manager cleared his throat and got their attention again. "He might get lost if he goes on his own." "Hey," Ken interjected again. "I have a good sense of direction." He paused for a bit before adding, "Is this supposed to be some weird attempt to get me and Touka to hook up or something?" Ken wished he could have taken a photo of Touka's face when he asked that. Yoshimura laughed into his hand. "No, not intentionally. But I would not be against it either." He smiled after that statement but it fell as he moved on. "But the real reason is that it would be safer and faster to have someone guide you there instead of just letting you find your way there. And we can't afford any unnecessary risks right now either." "Why?" Touka asked. The air in the café seemed to grow still. "Doves have been spotted in the ward. There have already been casualties."

Both younger ghouls fell silent. Touka was the first to react. "Why here? Why now?" she asked. Touka looked at Ken suspiciously. The young man knew that she was accusing him of attracting them here. Or at least his family; namely Rize. The sad fact was that he couldn't deny it. However it was Irimi who came to his rescue. "While they may be interested in our dear Eyepatch, he's not the main reason they came. Their main targets are most likely Ryouko and Hinami," the older woman informed them. Yoshimura confirmed it when they both looked to him. "Fuck." That one word by Touka was enough. If the doves were after those two then they had to be prepared. Touka turned to Kaneki. "You. Saturday. Be at the Shinjuku station, east entrance. If you're late I'll kill you." Ken smiled and saluted. "Yes ma'am." Touka huffed and walked away.

* * *

Ken sighed as he looked at the clock on his phone. It was already almost two hours since the time Touka had arranged to meet. Few things really irritated him. Messing with his family or friends was on the top of that list. But punctuality was not too low on the list either. Especially since it had been drilled into him since he was young that timing could be the difference between success and death. _'I swear I'll get back at you for this Touka.'_ Ken decided. As he was planning all the pranks and tricks he could use on her, Touka came behind him and kicked him in the butt. Ken turned around and scowled at her. "Took you long enough," he accused but Touka just smirked at her little victory before turning away and heading to their destination. "You better keep up because I'm not gonna wait on you, jackass," she called back. So Ken followed; noticing the interested looks they both got from people walking by. He begrudgingly had to admit that Touka did deserve them. She did have the looks even if her personality was rotten.

They arrived at a shop with the name HySy painted on the front. Ken immediately felt that the design of the place reminded him of Uta. Touka knocked on the door and then entered without waiting for an answer. The shop appeared empty. "Uta-san. You here?" Touka called out as they began to look around. Ken looked at a familiar mask on the wall. _'Yep, definitely Uta. I'd recognize that creepy type of design anywhere,'_ he thought. He didn't hear what Touka said as he noticed something covered by a sheet. His curiosity peeked, Ken ripped the sheet off. "Bah," stated the man under the sheet. "What was that for Uta?" Ken asked. "I thought I'd scare you a bit," replied Uta. Ken grinned at him. "It'll take more than that to surprise me." Uta put a finger to his mouth and answered, "Is that so?" He then pointed up to the roof. "How about this then?" "What are you talking about?" Ken asked as he looked up. He only had a second to notice the grinning Itori hanging in the rafters before said she-ghoul fell down on top of him. "Waaah!"

Touka could barely keep a straight face when Ken let out that half-scream, half-yelp. Or when the now revealed Itori began to hug and, for lack of a better word, cuddle with the distraught younger half ghoul. "Oh! It's been too long Ken-chan. You should really show up more often at my bar. I miss you and the twins. Speaking of which, where are they? I can't get enough of those cute little twerps either." When Ken finally reached a point where he could breathe, he wiggled out of Itori's grip and asked, "Why are you here? And don't call me with chan." Itori grinned and bounced back with, "Is there a problem with me going to meet a good friend? I'm not a NPC from some RPG, Ken. I'm not bound to one place simply to give quest details. I have the ability, NO THE RIGHT, to go where I may choose and give important information to who I want." Ken stared at here before simply saying, "Ok." Itori giggled at his flustered answer.

Ken shook his head. "Anyways Uta," he addressed the other man in the room. "Yes?" came the response. Ken took a moment to pull out the three masks from his small bag. He placed them in front of Uta and Itori. "I need you to repair or replace my mask and a resize for my sisters." "I can't resize them without measurements." Ken wordlessly pulled out a sheet with the new measurements for the other two and handed it to Uta. "Booo. You should have just brought the two little kiddos with you. It would have been fun to see them again. Especially teasing Kuro about her chest size again," teased Itori. "Please don't start a fight in my shop. I got it just how I like it," Uta replied as he looked over the sheet. "You're no fun," she shot back. "We need these as soon as possible, Uta," Touka stated. Uta got up and head to some cabinets. "Because of the doves right? They used to leave us alone with the ward being so docile. Was it Rize that attracted them?" "That fuck'n gourmet has been pushing his luck too." Ken noticed that Touka didn't say anything about the possibility that the Fueguchis brought them when they fled into the ward.

Uta motioned for Ken to sit down so he could measure him too. "Do you have any allergies? To rubber or metals?" He asked. Ken arched an eyebrow, "No. And why are you asking? You should know this already." "Consider it inspiration." Itori laughed at Uta's explanation and Ken just sighed and gave up. "Want to keep it the way it is?" "Yes, gotta respect the eyepatch." "Got any lovers?" "No. And why the plural?" Itori grinned. "Now now, Ken don't act all coy. You were quite the popular boy. Still are actually. I wouldn't be surprised if you were some harem king," she teased. "Well sorry to disappoint." She sighed. "You see, this is why people started rumors about you and Rize or your two cute little girls." Ken's eyes narrowed. "And you heard the rumors about what happened to the ones who started those rumors right?" "Stop trouncing on a girl's fun." Ken shook his head.

"What about Touka?" Ken sputtered at Uta's question; thankful that the girl in question was looking at the masks on the other side of the shop. "No. There is no way that'd happen. Even, if I did want that kind of girlfriend, she'd kick my reproductive organs up into my body if I asked." "Kyahahaha! I'd love to see that. I think you'd make a really cute girl; a true Ken-chan. And don't worry." Itori seductively rubbed her hand across the young boy's cheek. "This onee-chan will show you all the pleasures of the world of Yuri if that comes to pass." "Can we please stop talking about my possible future forced sex change now?!" Touka shot Ken a confused look as Itori just laughed at the whole thing.

"Well anyway onto more important matters," she moved on. "Ken, you haven't been sneaking back into the thirteenth ward to do a little hunting now and again have you?" Itori asked. Ken cocked an eyebrow again. "No. I have not really left the twentieth much since I moved. Not only that but I've been keeping a pretty low profile and avoiding hunting as well. It's not that hard with Anteiku's help. Why do you ask?" Itori's face turned serious and in Ken's book, that was never a good thing. "Well there have been multiple attacks there in the last few weeks. All the attacks look a lot like your or Rize's handy work. And the only guy not to die immediately supposedly stated your title before passing away under CCG care. My sources say that while they don't really believe it's you, the doves are keeping tabs on the attacks in your file. And some of the ghouls in the area are pretty up in arms over it too. A few of the more aggressive ones have even been pushing the idea of attacking the twentieth ward in retaliation or at least dragging you and possibly the girls too back to the thirteenth for punishment. Ken gripped a fist. "Oh, they can try. But I'm telling you it's not me." "That's what I thought. A witness to one of the attacks claimed it was a girl anyway. So Ken I have a request. Do you mind looking into this for me? After all it is your reputation that is on the line right?" Ken thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Give me some time to prepare. I'll try to get out there once all of this dove stuff is settled." After the measurements were taken and a bit more small talk, including a threat by Itori that if Ken "didn't let Touka ride him like a cowgirl or ride her like a bitch in heat by the next time they met," she would force the young boy to lose his virginity one way or another, Ken and Touka left for Anteiku.

* * *

Meanwhile in the spare apartment that Yoshimura was able to get them, Ryouko and Hinami were resting. Hinami was asleep with her head in her mother's lap. Ryouko meanwhile, rubbed her daughter's head as she looked at a mask. The mask was a very nondescript white one. She picked it up as Hinami begin to cry again for her lost parent. She resolved herself to what she had to do.

* * *

Omake

Being both off and shop itself winding down for the night, they both ended up just relaxing in the breakroom. Touka gave Ken a glare. "Oi, go make me some coffee," she ordered. "Oh and why should I do that?" he shot back. Touka smirked and answered, "Who was it, who took time out of her day off to so graciously help you get to Uta's? It's the least you could do." Ken was about to argue until a brilliant thought crossed his head. He still needed to get back at her for being late.

He grinned and bowed to Touka. "Right away, my mistress." Ken quickly made a couple nice cups of coffee. Before he brought it over to her tough, he slipped in a few of the creamers and sugars that humans like to put in it. He mixed it, making sure to keep its black color so as not to arouse Touka's suspicion. He grinned innocently as he handed her the cup and waited. Touka brought the cup to her lips and took a deep sip before spitting it back out; her face squished into one of distaste. "Damn it Ken!" she shouted; still coughing and spitting. Ken simply laughed at her. "That's for making me wait on you this afternoon. Next time try to be on time." She chased him out the shop and down the block till he was able to slip away.

* * *

 **Im a little sad i didnt get to keep the tight rope speech but it didnt fit in this version when I thought about it. Ken here already understands it and in a way is also on his own tightrope so I left it be. Also I had a lot of fun putting Iori in this. and what she said will allow for plot elements in later parts. anyways I hope to get the happpy momments through the next chapter or two. After that, its time for Amon and Mado to take center stage.**


	13. Responsibilities and Morality

**Well suprisingly here is a second chapter today. After thinking of how most thing will now take a week to get out I decided to go ahead and get the set up out of the way. Also, once i decided on using Kuro, the whole thing came together rather smoothly. So here you go; a Kuro centric chapter.**

* * *

A chill ran through the ward. It appeared that it was going to be a cold night. As such most, both human and ghoul had chosen to stay in for the night. But a few had decided to bundle up and go out into the frost of the night. One such being Ryouko Fueguchi. Tonight she stood before a grave. Her face uncertain as she clutched the mask she had been holding onto since they fled only a few days ago.

* * *

The next day Ken was sitting at a table with his human friend, Hide. They were at an outside table on the Kamii campus. Ken was taking another sip of his coffee when Hide observed, "You're looking a lot better recently." Ken looked at his friend. "Really now?" "Yeah for a while now you've really been out it; like super depressed and angsty. I was afraid my best friend was turning into an emo." Ken grinned. "Don't worry then Hide. I assure you I am the happiest person you'll ever meet." "Whatever. More importantly has Touka said anything about me?" After taking another sip, the half-ghoul answered, "Sorry, my friend. No luck there."

As Hide agonized and Ken watched his friend agonize, a young woman approached the two. "Nagachika-kun correct?" she asked Hide. "Yes?" He answered. "That's you right?" she asked again; as if unsure. Hide looked at here before replying, "Ah, you're." "You know her?" Ken interrupted Hide. As he took another sip of his coffee Hide answered, "Of course she's Nishio's girlfriend." Ken spat out his coffee all over his friend. "Gross." "Wait! That Nishio?! How did that jerk get a girlfriend?!" Ken demanded. Ignoring the shocked boy, Nishio's girlfriend opened her purse and pulled out a disc and handed it to Hide. "Oh! It's the material for the school festival! Thank you so much!" Hide yelled. The woman turned around. "I only came to deliver that." She started to leave only for Hide to stop her with, "Ano, do you know where Nishio is hospitalized at. We would like to visit him." However, rather than answer, she ran away. Hide was confused. "Maybe I upset her somehow."

But Hide was not the only one to be confused. Ken too found himself stumped as well. That woman was definitely human. Her scent was unmistakable. But if so, then there was no way that she could be Nishio's girlfriend. Could she? _'That guy didn't strike me as a human lover. But still she has to be close for him to trust her with this. And judging by the way she fled, she must know something. But if so then she could be threat. And if she is a threat, then I'll have to deal with it soon.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by his friend. "Yo Ken. What's with you? You had a really scary look on your face. Like you were planning a murder or something." Ken tried to laugh it off and touched his chin. "What are you talking about?" Ken replied. "I'm not angry at all. Just lost in thought is all. My sisters have a pretty big test coming up pretty soon and I think I'll be forced to help them study for it." Hide smiled at him. "Good luck with that," Was all Hide said.

* * *

Kuro was the only member of her family working currently. Shiro had gotten their brother to come with her to Touka's place to study. Kuro didn't feel like studying, so she decided to go to work instead. Besides even if she wasn't that interested in literature, it didn't mean that she was that bad at it. So she decided to wing it on the test and hope for the best. She listened to the conversations among the guests as she made coffee. As the clientele were all ghouls right now, the main topic among the café was the doves. It took everything in her to remain calm as she heard of all the ghouls that they had executed. Granted she didn't know pretty much any of them and a bunch of them probably deserved it. But still, she knew that whether they deserved it or not didn't matter to them. Just like with her family, just being a ghoul was enough to put you on their kill list. Scenes from that day flashed across her mind again. She started to shake a little as she worked. "Kuro-chan," The voice of the manager calling her name made her jump in fright. She couldn't even get calm enough to get upset over the use of chan. "Yes," she responded. Yoshimura looked at her for a minute before asking, "Are you okay?" Kuro tried to show a happy face. "I'm completely fine sir." She didn't think the manager bought it though. "I just wanted to compliment you on doing such a good job." Kuro panicked a bit. "No, it's not that big a deal. Besides it's not like I'm alone here. Koma has been a huge help," she flustered. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You have been working so hard. You deserve such compliments. But that's not the only reason I wanted to speak with you." "It isn't?" Yoshimura smiled. "No. First Uta called. It seems that he's doing well on your masks. They should be ready soon." That was a huge relief for Kuro. She felt exposed without it with doves prowling the ward. They need them so that never again would they have to suffer such a loss again. So that they wouldn't lose where they belonged again. "The other reason is that I have a request. Are you free tonight Kuro?" Kuro thought about it. "Yeah, I don't have anything really planned and if I go straight home I bet my big bro will just force me to study with them. Do you need me to go shopping or something?" "I'd like it if you could go get some food supplies for us. Usually I'd leave this to Touka or your brother but seeing as how they are busy tonight." "Really!" Kuro shouted excitedly; causing some of the ghouls nearby to glance at them. After apologizing she continued, "I'd love to go. I've wanted to go for a while now but big bro hasn't let me since it's dangerous. Oh this is so exciting." Yoshimura smiled again. "I'm glad. Don't worry I've already sent a message to Yomo." "Eh. Yomo?"

* * *

Kuro waited under a bridge for her ride; her excited mood now slightly deflated. She was still happy to get to do something exciting but she didn't look forward to doing it with Yomo. The man scared her a bit. He didn't talk much and it was hard to get an angle on what he was thinking. Kuro was bad with those kinds of people. So she psyched herself up. _'Today, I'll crack the enigma that is Yomo,'_ she decided.

A simple black car pulled up and Yomo came out; simply staring at Kuro. Already feeling uncomfortable, Kuro tried to start up a conversation. "Heya Yomo. How have you been? Today I'm gonna be the replacement for my…" "Already heard about it. Hurry up and get in," Yomo interrupted. Kuro felt defeated right off the bat but she did as she was told.

As they drove, Yomo still didn't talk. Though he did stop Kuro from turning on the radio. The silence was killing the most talkative of the Kaneki trio so she decided to try to get Yomo to speak again. "So, Yomo. Is this your car?" Yomo answered with a flat "No." "Then whose is it then?" she tried one more time. But this time Yomo didn't even answer. Kuro crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat. _'Worst road trip ever,'_ thought Kuro.

Eventually they stopped at a cliff. Kuro noticed another car parked nearby. Hopefully they weren't just here to pick up packages from whoever's car this was. Yomo walked past the empty car though and went to the guardrail. Kuro followed. "What do we do now?" she asked but to no avail again as Yomo remained silent. Upset, Kuro leaned on the guard rail. Finally Yomo spoke with, "Be careful, that parts broken," just as Kuro started to fall. She had barely enough time to right herself so that she fell on her butt rather than her face when she crashed. "Then say so sooner asshole!" she screamed back up the cliff.

After letting a few cracked bones heal, she started to look around. The forest down here, with all the fog was quite creepy. She also smelled something; the scent of a human body. She soon found it; a rather ordinary looking man. Yomo jumped down and spotted her with the body; about to poke it with a stick. She quickly threw the stick back into the woods. "So you found him. That car that was parked up there is probably his. A lot of humans die here of their own free will. The reason humans don't know about his place is because we dispose of everything." "Even the cars?" Kuro asked half-jokingly only to get a glare from Yomo. He handed her a bag. "Put the stuff I hand you from his body in here," he ordered. "Hai." As Yomo prayed over the body, Kuro looked at the dead man again. "Hey Yomo." She didn't get a response but kept taking. "You ever wonder why they do it. The humans who come here." Yomo looked at the girl. She had a puzzled look on her face. "They have a lot of reasons I suppose." The girl looked at him even more confused. "Doesn't make sense to me really. I mean aren't they the lucky ones. They were born humans. They get to eat all sorts of things and not feel sick the moment it touches their tongues. They don't have to put on a mask or act to simply live day by day. Not a single one of them has to watch their love ones get ripped apart by a guy with some medieval weapon that could be made out another one of your family members. They don't have to kill someone or desecrate a corpse just to fill their bellies. They don't have to live each day being hunted like a beast." By now there were tears in her eyes. "Honestly it doesn't seem fair to me. For them to waste what we can't even begin to dream about having. Probably over something stupid like unrequited love or failing grades or not getting some promotion." She rubbed her sleeve across her eyes and then simply stated, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

It was on the way home, Kuro still a bit upset, that they spotted Ryouko walking back home. Yomo stopped the car and approached her. "Fueguchi." She turned around and smiled at Yomo. "Ah Yomo. I didn't expect to see you around here." Yomo answered, "You were told not walk around alone. I'll escort you so get in the car." She followed Yomo and was pleasantly surprised to see Kuro in the front seat. "Kuro-chan?" Kuro replied, "Hey Mrs. Fueguchi. Are you doing well?" "Yes, it's such a nice night today, isn't it? Why are you with Yomo?"

Yomo entered and started the car. "She's here helping me with a job while Touka and Ken are off." Ryouko smiled at Kuro. "I see, such a hard worker. Thank you for the help." Kuro waved her off and replied, "You don't have to thank me. It's my job after all. Besides if anyone should thank me it's Yomo. The killjoy would barely talk with me the entire time. And even let me fall off a cliff." Yomo ignored her and continued to speak to Ryouko. "This is not just about you and your daughter anymore." Ryouko sadly replied, "You're angry aren't you? That I went to visit my husband's grave?" "I'm not concerned with you going to where your husband is. It's the fact that you went out alone without even speaking to us first. Don't forget that it was you that attracted the doves here." "I know. I went to bury his mask tonight. I can't keep relying on him forever. If I act like a spoiled child then Hinami can't rely on me can she?" Kuro smiled at the mother ghoul. It made her think back to her mother. Though human, she still took care of them all. They were able to get Ryouko home without incident. However they didn't notice the men who had been tailing her through most of the day, who saw her enter the car, and were also staking out her apartment.

* * *

At the CCG building of the twentieth ward, another meeting was taking place the day after Kuro rode with Yomo. Amon rattled off the observation data on several suspect ghouls in the ward. None of the suspects has taken any overly suspicious moves yet but Mado felt that some still deemed further investigation. Finally the topic of Ryouko Fueguchi came up. "What about number 723?" Mado asked Kusaba. "Ah… Yes. The suspect got on a train and got off at the fifth station. She then transferred and head towards site B. After losing sight of her, I found her again at site C in front of a stone like monument thing. She stayed for about ten minutes before heading out on foot only to be met by an associate and rode back with him to her home." Amon glared at the young investigator. "Did you get the license plate number?" he asked. Kusaba gulped. "Sorry I wasn't able to get the number." Amon looked back at his files. "Well then, the stone monument was actually a grave. Correct? If the items in the site are from ghoul 696 then that means that 723 is also confirmed as a ghoul. Did you look into this?" Amon did not like the looks the two Bureau Investigators gave him. "Are you saying I should have dug up a grave? I couldn't do that. It's immoral." Kusaba complained. "The way the main office and we do things are different," chimed in Nakajima. Amon was disgusted with this. To let something so petty allow these monsters to escape their just punishment. Unacceptable. So Amon looked them both in the eye and said, "Morals? With that kind of "morality" you can't crush evil! It will spread and destroy more lives! We are justice! We are morality!"

Later on, Mado and Amon were walking through the offices. "Such carelessness," Amon observed. "They lack motivation or sense of duty. How dare they take this job so causally." Mado was equally upset. "It's because of that that the ghouls have been able to breed in this ward Amon. These beasts thrive off of our ineptitude. Still don't let it get you too down. After all isn't that why we are here. Besides think of it this way my boy. The flame of righteous indignation burns in you. All you have to do is spread it through this ward. Your hellfire will spread to others who wish for a just world. A torch is needed to light a fire right Amon?" "Mado." "Even I've been affected by your influence. I too carry a torch in my heart. For now though let's get some rest. Goodnight." Amon watched his senior leave. However as he contemplated what to do while heading back to their office, he spotted one of the orphans that the CCG took care of walk by. This depressing sight strengthened his resolve. Rather than resting Amon quickly ran off to do what was necessary to assure peace for mankind.

* * *

Amon was at the grave within the hour. He immediately started to dig; barely taking the time to take off his coat. All he could think about while digging was how wrong this world was and how it must be all the fault of the ghouls. He kept digging and digging till he found it. He pulled out the mask of ghoul 696. _'So 723 is a ghoul'_ he realized with a content face.

* * *

Omake: lessons

Hotaru sat down on the park bench and passed her daughter, Kuro, one of two coffees she'd gotten from the vending machine. She ignored the pointed glances that she got from the older women who walked by. Why should they care that she gave her daughter coffee. After all it was one of the few things they could really bond over. Kuro literally couldn't eat anything else normal and despite going through it eating it twice for her kids, Hotaru hadn't really gotten a taste for human flesh that the rest of her family had. So coffee was always that the family drank together. Especially at times like now. Kuro popped the top and took a big swig. Her clothes were a bit roughed up and dirty as well as herself. This was due to the fight Kuro had been in at school today. Her mother had been called in and been forced to take her home as part of a week of suspension. The principal had basically put the whole blame on her kid, but to Hotaru it seemed a little to neat. Not to mention she knew Kuro was not stupid enough to start a fight for no reason. So took a sip of her own and asked, "So tell me what really happened Kuro."

Her daughter growled a bit as she tightened her grip on her can. "That bitch Mari and her lackeys were picking on Shiro again. It was bad enough they were shoving her and calling her mean things. But they even took her eyepatch. I had to act fast before her eye turned and revealed what we are to everyone in the class. They would have the CCG on us in a matter of minutes. Not to mention you and dad or big bro a few classes over would be in trouble too." "And you think beating up six girls, including breaking one's arm was the right thing to do?" Hotaru asked. "Yes," came the reply. "They deserved it. It was all their fault and yet I'm the one getting punished. Stupid faculty is all on her side while they always act like I'm the troublemaker. I even was going easy on them so that I didn't reveal my ghoulish strength." Hotaru laughed. "But it is the truth. I mean you've pranked several of the members of the staff as well as sneaking out of cleaning and sleeping through classes. You're a true bad girl." Kuro grimaced. "It's not my fault that their lessons are boring or that they can't take a joke. And why do I have to clean the place. Isn't that the janitor's job?"

Hotaru smirked at her fuming little girl. She rubbed her head; messing up her hair. "Look Kuro. I'm proud of you for standing up for your sister and protecting the family secret but next time try to be a little more discrete. For example, just take Shiro and run. Or avoid the little devils." When Kuro still looked unconvinced Hotaru decided to give her the ultimate answer. "Of course if you're still up for a fight then just wait. You won't get in trouble if it's not on the school grounds right?" said Hotaru with her best evil smile. Kuro looked at her mother with a stunned expression that soon morphed into her own evil grin. "That's true." And so their chat ended with both of them laughing evilly as they drank their coffee.

* * *

 **Well when I first started this, I didn't think to make Kuro Jealous of humans. She was going to be the more physical happy girl to Shiro's Calm mental girl but well characters sometimes write themselves. So now we have everything set up so that in the next two weeks I can write about the fateful day in TG history next. I hope you look forward to it.  
**

 **Also, I felt I should mention that I don't believe that Kuro's and Shiro's names were the same when they were kids. Especially Shiro, for reasons that will be explained later. Especially since they want to hide from the CCG. One character could get away with keeping their name but itd look odd that three people with the same names are running around. So I see it more as a place holder so you can put whatever girl name you want for the two of them as well as Ken too if you want. Anyways happy reading and see you next chapter.**


	14. end of innocence

**Well theres not much to say about this chapter. We finally get into the meeat of this chapter so to speak.**

 **Ive been doing well at my personal life. The new job seems to be working out. though Ill probably eventually be needing to do overtime.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Mado was quite proud of his partner. "So you went to get this alone last night?" he rhetorically asked. In front of him was the mask Amon had discovered in the grave; now sealed in an evidence bag. He smiled at Amon. "As expected of the top student at the academy." Amon just judgingly stared at the other two men at the table. "I only did what was necessary as a ghoul investigator." He turned back to his mentor and stated, "With this we can finally make our move." Mado grabbed his quinque. "Ah, the stage has been set. All the props and actors have been prepared. All that's left is to start the climax of this man versus beast tale." He started to lovingly cradle the suitcase it was in; a disturbed smile across his face. "Then we can watch the fantastic reaction of our prey when they see my new toy."

* * *

The door to Anteiku opened and in walked the Kaneki family. Ken was in one of his usual outfits while Shiro and Kuro were both in their school uniforms. "Damn it! We're gonna be late!" Kuro basically screamed as she immediately started to look for something around the shop for something. Thankfully the shop was largely empty. The few customers at the moment were ones that Ken recognized as ghouls; relaxing him slightly. He didn't want to admit it to the others, but since he had heard of doves being in the ward, Ken had been wary of his sisters or even himself being around humans a lot. This worry was doubled by the fact that Uta still was not finished with their masks. He had said it would still take a couple days; complaining about artist block or something.

"It's not here either," Kuro groaned. As she pouted, Koma came over to where Ken was watching Kuro and Shiro was reading one of her new books. "What's the matter with Kuro today?" Ken answered, "It seems that Kuro has started to get seriously interested in baking. She's always liked to look at human food; from behind a window or across a room. But being worn down by Yoriko, she's finally started to take steps into actually learning how to cook and get near the stuff. She borrowed some book about cooking from that human but apparently left it here last night during her shift. So she forced us to rush over here before Shiro and her need to be at school. Even though I offered to pick it up when I had my shift today." Koma just shook his head. "Well unfortunately I haven't seen it since I've been here. Could you have left it in the dressing room?" he asked.

Kuro got up and grabbed Shiro; pulling her to the women's changing room. "Big bro," she called, getting her brother's attention. "Go upstairs and look for it there," she ordered. "Ma'am yes ma'am," he teasingly said as she disappeared through the back door. Ken right afterwards went upstairs and began look for it. He didn't see it. Granted Ken had only checked one room so far but it's not like Kuro would be in many of the others here; especially holding her book. The only one probably being the break room. So he headed to the room that served as a place to rest and have meetings among the ghouls that ran this café. When he reached the door he heard the sound of clinking silverware. He paused for a second confused, but decided that it wouldn't be that big deal to go in. So he opened the door and was surprised to see Hinami in the room; fork still next to her face with a piece of blood dripping meat. Their eyes met for a second. Ken smiled at the young girl. "Good morning Hinami chan. I didn't expect you to be here today. Is your mom picking up another package or something today? Ah that's right. I still need to find the book. Excuse me Hinami. I just need to check and see if that silly Kuro left her book in here."

He entered the room and began to look around. He occasionally glanced at the young girl in the room. She was a nice but shy girl. While he had had met with her mother a decent amount and got along well with her, the young girl always seemed to be too afraid to approach him. He noticed that she had stopped eating and was now beat red; her hands tightly grasping her skirt. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard a familiar voice yell out, "Big bro!" He looked up to see Kuro and Shiro. He noticed that she had her book but not the embarrassed blush she now wielded. "Oh so you found i…." He didn't finish as said book came flying at him and impacted his face hard enough for something in it to crack. "Ow! What the hell Kuro?!" he asked only for the younger girl to run in and grab her book and him by the ear; pulling him out of the room. After they left Shiro simply bowed to Hinami. "Sorry for the rude interruption by our older brother. Please take your time and enjoy the food," she apologized and then shut the door.

Back downstairs Ken grimaced. "So you saw her eating? That's not good Ken. Girls really don't like to be seen like that. You should apologize," Koma explained. Ken turned to his two sisters with a glare. "Huh. This is news to me. I don't remember us ever having this problem." Shiro decided to answer her upset brother. "First, you're our older brother. It's not as big a deal with family members. And second you should know that me and Kuro are not really into a lot of ghoul femininity. After all our female role model was a human." Kuro nodded. "Yeah we didn't really get taught proper femghoul stuff till after we lost mom and dad. But even if you didn't know that you should have at least remembered how shy the little girl is. She's probably said less than a hundred words to me since we met. And yet you just walked right in there on her." Ken sighed. "Ok ok. I get it. I messed up. I'll take her up a cup of coffee as a peace offering later. But you two should really get going. You got school in another ten minutes." And so the two girls left while Ken made one of the nicest cups of coffee he had ever made. And began to climb the stairs.

* * *

Kaneki reached the door to the room again and this time knocked. "Hinami can I come in?" he asked. He opened it after he heard her say so. He noticed that she was now only reading. She had cleaned up what she was eating. He placed the coffee cup in front of her. "Please accept this as an apology from this stupid oaf that would be so rude as to intrude on you while dinning. It's on the house. Well do enjoy and I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he apologized. As he turned to leave though, he heard her try to get his attention. "Is something wrong?" he asked; genuinely concerned. "Um, which one are you?" Ken realized almost immediately what she meant. But before he could answer she started to back pedal apologizingly saying, "Ah, sorry. Never mind. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that you and your sisters smell different. Usually even if they are far away, I can tell who is like us but your smell isn't like either but also like both." Ken started to laugh lightly at the girl. "Don't worry. Being curios is a good thing. And nice job noticing that our sent is different. For some reason, most ghouls seem to miss that. But to answer your question, I'd have to say I'm closer to what you are. We're hybrids since our father was a ghoul but our mother was a human. Despite how amazing that sounds it's not really that great. We have weaker senses then other ghouls and can handle human foods better but that's about it. Still have to eat meat and worry about the doves same as you. Sorry for being such a weird guy." She seemed to shrink into herself. "It's not weird, just stunning," she hesitantly responded.

Ken then noticed the book she was reading. Excitedly he picked up the book. "Hey it's Monochrome Rainbow. You read Takatsuki's work? That's really impressive. Even when you realize that Monochrome Rainbow is a collection of short stories so it's relatively easy to read. Which one do you like the best?" He asked; completely absorbed in his element. "Summer Dairy is a good one. But so is Resentment." The child ghoul scrunched her face as she answered, "Koyotokiame." At first Ken was confused till he realized she was saying the kanji wrong. "Oh you mean Sayoshigure. It's the prototype of the Black Goat's Egg. It's scary but really good."

Seeing how he seemed to know how to read them, Hinami began to ask him how to read several kanji in book and slowly come out of her shell. No longer was Ken just a stranger but a smart friendly young man that she could talk to. Ken was just happy to finally be able to connect with the girl. Though seeing her write down the Kanji he explained to her made him realize that she wasn't able to go to school. This saddened the boy. She was such a smart kid and so sweet and innocent. But simply because she wasn't human, she was unable to go to school or experience a truly fulfilling life. He decided then and there, that he would make sure to teach all she wanted and give her the education the world denied her.

* * *

"So you will get your own food from now on?" Yoshimura asked Ryouko. The female ghoul nodded her head. "Yes, I need to take responsibility for myself and Hinami. I can't just keep relying on you and Anteiku anymore. Hurting humans is too dreadful and impossible for me to do but if I use Yomo's and Ken's method then I feel I could get by. Thank you for all the help you've given us." The manager waved her off. "It's fine. That's is why Anteiku exists after all. To help all ghouls in need. When you're ready, I'm sure Ken or Yomo would be willing to show you where you can manage to find some bodies you can use. And don't forget, if you ever run into trouble we are always here to help you." Ryouko smiled and bowed; truly thankful to the older ghoul.

They both went upstairs to fetch Hinami, only to find her still talking with the male Kaneki about how to read different kanji. Ryouko was happy that her shy daughter had been able to finally break the ice between her and one of the new hires from the café. "Hinami, it's time to go." The young girl jumped up at the sound of her mother. "Mother," she squealed in delight and ran over to hug her. "Kaneki taught me a lot of new words," she reported. Ryouko petted her head. "Oh my, that's so nice of him. Thank you so much Kaneki," "It's no problem. I had a lot of fun too." Yoshimura looked out the window and asked, "It looks like it is going to rain. Would you like us to lend you an umbrella?" Ryouko graciously accepted it. As they were leaving, Hinami turned to Ken and said, "Thank you. Please teach me some more next time." The half ghoul smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Later, as the two female ghouls were walking down the street, the rain was falling down decently hard. "Wow it's coming down pretty hard isn't it? Good thing we have an umbrella huh," Ryouko observed. "It's called Shuu mom! Kaneki taught me about it." Hinami happily exclaimed to her mother. "Fufufu, he sounds like a very knowledgeable man." Hinami was looking forward to the next time she could meet her new big brother. "He said he would teach me more next time."

However their happy revelry was interrupted when they heard footsteps behind them. Ryouko just knew that they were after them. Especially when her daughter confirmed her worries. They picked up speed in their walk; just short of a full on run. The pursuers kept pace. "Hinami, can you tell who is chasing us?" Ryouko asked as she did her best to figure out a way to escape. "There are two men." However she soon stop; nearly causing her mother trip over. "What is this smell?" Hinami asked no one. In front of them were two more men who were obviously doves. The older one started walking forward. "Dreary day isn't it? The rain impedes my ability to do my job and decreases my field of vision. But sometimes rain can be a good thing. After all it washes away all sorts of filth. Like pollution, dirt, and screams of dying pigs. Could you spare some of your time for us, Mrs. Fueguchi? We would like to ask you about this?" he pulled out a bag with a familiar mask.

As curious onlookers started to gather, trying to figure out what was happening, the younger dove stepped forward. He pulled out his badge and flashed it to the crowd. "We are ghoul investigators. It's dangerous here so we need everyone to leave here immediately." Hinami grabbed onto her mother's leg as the crowd's stares started to become more hostile and she heard them speaking about her. "Please leave immediately," the dove ordered again.

Ryouko looked down at her daughter shaking in fear and decided on what to do. She hugged Hinami close and unleased her Kagune. Its four parts spreading out behind her like a flower or a set of wings. "Hinami. Run," she said. She heard one of the doves in front of them order something but she didn't pay it attention. Instead she swung her Kokaku at the other two; slashing one in the hand. "Mother!" Hinami yelled out in panic but her mom only shouted, "Just go!" Giving in to her mother's demands, Hinami turned around and bolted through the opening in the other two men. "Don't let her get away Amon," Mado ordered. But before he could act, Ryouko's kagune slashed at him; didn't even come close to hitting him as he expertly dodged it. "I won't let you pass," the mother ghoul stated. Amon only coolly looked at her. "Don't get cocky trash." He activated his own quinque.

* * *

"Well I'm heading out now manager," Ken said. He was back in his civilian clothes and planned to head home to wait for when his sisters returned home. Perhaps he'd clean the house. It certainly needed it. "Good work Kaneki," was the reply. "Oh and Touka and your sisters should be back to working their shifts by tomorrow. I'm sure it will be fun." Ken just laughed nervously. "I wonder about that."

He left the shop and began to walk home. As he walked down the street two men walked by. They were talking about something so animatedly that Ken couldn't help but hear, "Man that was awesome. That was the first time I've ever seen a real ghoul. She looked just like a human." "But since it turned into a monster the place got too dangerous." "Man. I wish we could have stayed and watched a bit longer though. I really wanted to see those investigators take her down." Ken froze. They couldn't be talking about Ryouko and Hinami could they? His answer came when he spotted Hinami's notebook that she had been writing all the Kanji he taught her in. He gripped it in his fists as his worst fears were realized. "Shit." He started to run in the direction the two men had come from.

* * *

Ryouko was on her knees, panting. She hadn't been able to even lay a single scratch on the dove that faced her. The other one just spectated. "You aren't used to fighting are you?" he asked. "And you're not using your kagune very well." Ryouko gritted her teeth. She was going to die. There was no way she could beat them but at least she had saved Hinami. Mado grinned. "Are you feeling happy that your spawn escaped? That your genes can carry on breeding? Seeing trash like you mimicking human behavior makes me sick. The mother protecting her daughter. Makes me want to vomit."

Mado pushed Amon back. "Stand back Amon. From now on, I'll take it from here. With this guy." He activated his quinque. As she saw what came out of the suitcase, Ryouko broke a little inside. Her tears started to fall. "Ahh, no way. Why? Why do you have that?" Mado started to laugh. "That's it. That's what I wanted to see. Anguish! Despair! Fear! Anger! Show me more! Let me enjoy suffering."

* * *

"Damn it!" Ken shouted. He couldn't get anyone on the phone. Neither Yomo nor Irimi had answered. He'd tried to call Koma, Yoshimura, even the café's phone number but not a single phone was picked up. He was just preparing to call his sisters or Touka, when he heard, "Kaneki oniichan!" from behind him. "Hinami! Thank god you're safe! Where's Ryouko?!" Hinami jumped into Ken's chest; bawling her eyes out. "Momma is… Momma is…..," she sniffed and pointed in a direction. "Show me," Ken requested; not sure what he'd could do.

They got there shortly after Mado had released his weapon. Ken pulled Hinami behind a corner of a building where they could watch unseen. He tried to figure out what he could do. There were four of them; only one looked injured. Two of them obviously had a couple of those terrible weapons but the other two were much less armed. Ken figured that if he could kill the weak two or at least knocked them out, then occupy the other two while Ryouko made a break for it. He was sure they could hide the two she ghouls in the basement until they could get them out of here. He reached into his pocket only to not find his mask. _'Ah,'_ he rationally remembered. _'That's right. I don't have my mask back from Uta yet.'_ If he went out now they'd see his face also. If they saw him then not only Anteiku would be in danger but also his sisters. He'd make them suffer again. And there was a chance he could fail at saving her or worse; let them get Hinami as well. After Ryouko had tried so hard to let her escape. He thought about his jacket's hood but that wouldn't work. Not with that quinque the dove had. He would seriously have to limit his maneuverability to make it work and that would be a death sentence here.

Mado stood over her and mockingly told her. "If you would have just come quietly then you wouldn't have had to die out on the street like a dog. But then again I would have just dismantled you slowly. But how about this last nicety from me. I'll listen to your last words." Hinami started to come out but Ken grabbed her and pulled her back. "No, stay back," he ordered. Ryouko must have seen or smelled something because she smiled in their general direction. "Hinami… liv…" She didn't finish as Mado's quinque slashed her head clean off. Ken barely had time to cover her daughter's eyes and mouth as she screamed; thankfully sparing her from the sight of her mother's vicious death. But Ken saw it all. He used every last bit of his will power not to scream in rage or jump into a now pointless battle.

"Well now all that's left is the cleanup," Amon stated. However he noticed his partner was not listening. Kusaba asked, "What's the matter Mado." Instead of answering, Mado grinned. With a flick of his wrist he swung his weapon at the corner of a building rip through the brick face. "Looks like there are couple of more rats skulking around back there."

* * *

Omake:

Four of the five members of the Sasaki family now stood in the family apartment kitchen. All of them had a nervous but determined face. "You guys ready?" asked Takashi. The three young ones looked to him and solemnly nodded. They opened several windows and prepared some fans to blow away the coming fumes. They had but one goal. To make a birthday cake for the matriarch of the family.

The boys lost at rock paper scissors so Ken and his father had to bake the cake part. The started from scratch. From the disgusting eggs to the vomit inducing flour. The flour was the worst. Lots of it floated in the air as they clumsily tried to mix and stir everything together. Finally they were finished and the kitchen aired out. The cake in the oven.

The boys went to the living room to catch their breath while the girls set to work on making the icing. It wasn't five minutes till they heard some machine run and Shiro's and Kuro's terrified screams. The men rushed into the kitchen to find out that they had tried to mix cream but instead a bunch of it had splashed out of the bowl. Shiro was at the sink still retching out her guts. Kuro, meanwhile, was panicking at being covered in the sweet goop. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" she kept repeating with tear stained eyes. Ken couldn't help it but giggle a bit. Kuro sent him a death glare before throwing some of the stuff in his face. Some of it shot up into his nose. For weeks after this incident, he'd visibly shudder around any cream.

Takashi sighed and shoved his kids into the bath to clean up while he finished it. When they came back the cake was out. It was bit blackened and not the yellow color it was supposed to be but a toffee brown. The icing was beyond runny. But they all four helped putting on the icing. Once it was done they all four stood back and looked at it.

"I don't think it looks that bad," said the father ghoul.

"It looks depressing," said Kuro.

"looks like cat throw up," stated Shiro.

Ken sighed. "She's gonna hate it."

Before they could decide what to do about it, the door opened and Hotaru came in. Flushed with excitement from another successful pitch for a novel to her editor. To the surprise of everyone else she thanked them for the cake and ate the whole thing. And thus ended another happy adventure of the Sasaki household.

* * *

 **I had fun envisioning Kuro slamming the book into Ken's face a few times. Anyways as you can see, Im trying to follow the manga version of events. If you have anything you don't like about. then tell me. Reviews and pms are welcome for that or if you want to say anything.**


	15. feelings

**Wow another chapter so quickly. Well to be honest I was working on this chapter to avoid doing other stuff I needed to do. Still I finished it and here it is.**

 **Granted I feel that this chapter is all over the baord. Hooray for Tonal whiplash. This one will probably get a rewrite eventually. but for now, enjoy.**

 **Also to Undeadyeti: Im sorry I was not able to give you a story where Ryouko survived. I agree with you that that does sound like an intersting concept and would be for a fic about that. Unfortunately I decided to leave her death as is in the early planning stages of this fic as I felt it connected well with and would help lead into what happened to the parents of Ken, Kuro, and Shiro. I also already have a pretty good idea of what Im gonna do for the net oc arc and the Shuu arc. However Pretty much everything after that is only in the early planning stages. As such I invite you to pm me with anything youd like me to add or change then and we can talk about if and how it can fit in the story. and once again thank you for your patronage and reading my fic and giving it a review. Its nice to get reviews from people.**

* * *

Ken barely had enough time to jump back as the tentacle weapon ripped through the wall they hid behind. The spikes on the spine were still able to slash open a small gash on his cheek though. The doves had discovered them. He could hear the footsteps approaching. Panicking and doing the only thing he could, Ken grabbed Hinami and jumped to the rooftops. As he climbed, he glanced back; spotting Amon coming around the corner.

"Eyepatch!" Amon growled at the retreating ghoul. Mado came behind him as Ken disappeared. "Did you see his face?" he asked Amon. His junior slammed his fist into the face of the building. "Only his left eye and the back of his head. Damn it." Mado rubbed his chin. "Well don't let it get you too worked up Amon. If anything this is great news. It means that he and this case are connected. I'm sure we will meet again Eyepatch. Kusanagi is ready and waiting for you." Mado started to laugh like a madman as he anticipated for the eventual reunion.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Kuro fumed. "How did Touka of all people beat me?" Touka just smirked proudly. Her test score of 85 trumping Kuro's 79. "That's what you get for not studying," teased the one girl to get a perfect score to her sister. Touka joined in too. "Yeah, your brother is a really good teacher. He should think about becoming one after he graduates." However their happy revelry was cut short at the entrance to Anteiku. They were all three confused by why the door sign said closed. As they went in, they found the place empty and Yoshimura waiting for them. "Hey, manager. The door sign was the wrong way. Probably a prank," Touka informed him. However the man simply asked them all three to head upstairs.

They went into the meeting room and saw all the others; Ken now with a bandaged cheek. "So this is where all of you are. Why isn't anyone running the shop?" asked Touka. No one answered her. Instead, they all turned away from her. "What's wrong?" Kuro could tell something bad had happened. She asked; already dreading the answer to come. "Ryouko was killed by the CCG investigators earlier today, while protecting Hinami." All three girls went wide eyed. Kuro dropped her book as Shiro fell to her knees. Touka slammed her fist into the wall. "What about Hinami?!" she immediately asked. "Ken found her and got her back here safely. She's now resting down the hall," Yoshimura assured her. "What about her face? Did they see it? Tell me that they didn't get a look at it." Touka's hopes were dashed when Ken informed her, "They saw it. All four of them. They got a good long hard look at it." Touka's head dropped. "What the hell. Why did it have to be Ryouko? What did she do to deserve it?" Yoshimura walked towards the window and peered out onto the streets. "For now Hinami will stay here. But when possible, I am thinking of having her sent to the twenty fourth ward." All four of the youngest members of Anteiku were shocked by this. "You're going to send her there?" Shiro asked. She remembered when Rize had first appeared before them, that she had forced the three of them to camp out for one week in that place. Even now she was still frightened of it.

"You can't be serious!" Touka objected. "There's no way Hinami could survive in a place like that." "Touka," Ken tried to get her attention. However she didn't pay attention as she decided on a new plan. "Let's just kill them before they can report her face. We could do it with everyone here easily. Hell, even Yomo or Ken could do it alone if needed." "You can't!" shouted Shiro. The girl was visibly shaking. "Did you forget how those things operate?! If you kill them now, then just double that amount will come tomorrow and then double that number the next day. The nest will focus on the twentieth ward and won't stop till they hunt us all down like animals." Hearing this irritated the full ghoul high schooler. Touka grabbed the white haired girl by her collar. "Hah?! So you want us to do nothing after one of our friends was just killed? Just ignore it and not find justice for Ryouko. I didn't realize you were that pathetic," Touka practically spat out the last bit.

"Better than being consumed by revenge," shot back Ken. His words were truly laced with venom; unsettling the others in the room. No one, not even Touka, had the right to touch his sisters like that or say such things to them. Touka turned to the male half ghoul. It was then that she noticed the bandage on his face. "How did you get that cut?" she asked. "And how did you know there were four of them? ... You were there weren't you?!" Ken just avoided her rage filled eyes. "I couldn't go out there," he tried to explain. "I didn't have my mask." Suddenly Touka was in front of him. She punched the boy; sending him sailing into the wall. "You bastard! You let her die! How cowardly can you be?!" Yomo was holding the irate she ghoul back as she tried to rush Ken screaming all sorts of insults at the man. But nobody expect what happened next. Ken leapt forward and punched the girl right back. "Big Bro?!" his sisters screamed as they now held him back too. Touka was slightly dazed by the force and spat out a tooth. "Don't you dare call me a coward, you bitch! You don't realize how much I wanted to go and save her! But if I had gone out there, there was no guarantee I could have saved her. Hell, it would have also put Hinami right back in danger after how hard Ryouko worked to let her get away. But what was guaranteed was that I would have been seen as well. And with my face they would have found Anteiku and my sisters. They've finally got the chance at a happy and safe life here and you're saying that I should have destroyed that after all I've already put them through. Truthfully, if I was in the same position again, I'd gladly do the exact same thing." Both of them started to stare each other down.

"Enough!" ordered Yoshimura; his kakugan out. He looked at each person in the room one by one. "This is no time to be squabbling like children. Ken did the right thing. We must not let the CCG believe that there are violent ghouls in the ward. I want everyone to avoid them. Spread the word to everyone Koma. Irimi." He didn't wait for an answer but just stormed out the room; followed closely by Yomo. Everyone else soon filed out of the room as well. Ken was last to leave; wondering if what he did was right, then why did he still feel so rotten.

* * *

The next few days were hard on everyone in Anteiku. But it was especially hard on the young ones. Ken barely paid attention in Kamii and messed up several orders while on shift. He brushed off Hide every time the human boy tried to talk to him or get him to go out. Instead being lost in his memories and thinking about why ghouls deserved such a fate. Touka refused to even deal with the Kaneki trio. She would go to school, come to work, and go home. Only staying after hours every so often to try to comfort Hinami. The young now orphan girl was held up in one of the upstairs rooms; barely touching her food and sleeping most of her time away while crying during the rest. Kuro and Shiro both skipped school. For Kuro it was spent staying at Anteiku; trying to help Hinami in any way she could. It broke her heart every time she failed to cheer up the young ghoul but she didn't let it show; only waving it off with a smile. Meanwhile Shiro locked herself in the twins' room. The death had brought back a lot of bad memories for the young girl and again reinforced the terror of the doves in her mind. Shiro only ever came out after an hour or two of coaxing from Ken, and would soon return to her sanctuary afterwards.

On the ninth day of this, Ken noticed something as he was heading home from picking up his family's masks from Uta. He saw Touka leaping over the rooftops. At first he thought of just ignoring it. But she had been wearing her rabbit shaped mask. He had a feeling that that couldn't be good. He fretted over it for about half a minute before he decided to follow her and find out what was going on. As he began to chase after her, he realized that they were heading into the neighborhood around the local CCG offices. _'Touka, what the hell are doing?'_ Ken worried.

* * *

Mado glanced down at the file they had built on the daughter ghoul that had escaped about a week ago. "723's daughter. There have not been any eye witness reports of 724, correct?" he asked. Amon nodded. "Yes. It's highly likely that Eyepatch has hidden her away. For now, I feel we should continue on to other targets. We can continue to look for 724 while we take care of them as well." Mado agreed. "We'll go along with Amon's idea. But we can't let her get to far away. Especially if she can lead us to that single eyed bastard that's been playing cat and mouse with us since he escaped the thirteenth. But before I forget again. Good job on the last case as well you two. I believe you can expect some reward from headquarters soon. Go ahead and bask in the glory. For each day we inch ever closer to our goal of cleansing this ward of this filth."

* * *

Later that evening, Amon was walking down the street trying to figure out what to eat. He was then approached by the two bureau investigators who offered to show him a good place to eat. Amon accepted but was not particularly happy about it; only going out of the necessity to be courteous. They sat at the counter as a large man took their orders. Apparently the two men were regulars here as they joked around with the chef.

As the food came out, one of them, Kusaba, asked, "So you really dug up that grave alone just to get the mask huh? But you don't really look like the type to do something so unrefined." Amon simply replied, "One cannot achieve their goals unless they choose the method required to do so." The other two men still seemed uncomfortable despite the logic in his reasoning. As they began eating, Kusaba changed the topic to the CCG academy. "What kind of things did they teach you at the academy anyway?" Amon continued to eat as he explained, "We studied laws on ghouls and such. Then we did physical training. I'm not allowed to go to into it though. There are rules against talking about it." "Were there any girls there?" Amon stopped eating; remember lost comrades. As the Nakajima reprimanded his friend he answered, "There were two in my class. Both determined and talented. But they both were killed while in the field." Both of the other men went silent. "I'm sorry," said Kusaba. Amon put money down for his meal and walked to the exit. "Don't be. It's to be expected in this world. It's the earnest people who end up dying first."

* * *

Even later, both Kusaba and Nakajima were both walking home while thinking about what Amon had said. "I guess it's best for people to work in moderation huh." Nakajima observed. Kusaba laughed at him. "Don't say that. We have lots of work to do. Same as the other wards. Though it would be nice if Amon and Mado could help us take down some of the high profile cases besides the binge eater pack. Like the gourmet." Nakajima just replied, "The branch director doesn't want to lose such a big achievement to them so he hasn't asked for any input in it. Honestly he's already upset that we need to let them take over Eyepatch and the Ying Yang sisters along with the binge eater." Kusaba stopped and looked at his friend. "You know. It really looks like Amon doesn't really care about rewards or achievements. He's honestly just pursuing his belief in justice. It makes me realize how weak we really are." Nakajima grabbed his friend in a brotherly fashion. "What do you expect comparing yourself to a star from the academy? Those guys from central are real monsters." But his friend didn't agree. "I've always desired a desk job. Nice and easy not to mention safe. But seeing him, somehow makes me feel a little fired up. I'm gonna work harder on the next case"

Before he could say anything else, though a figure flew down and with its bare hands, sliced open Kusaba's head. "Kusaba!" Nakajima yelled as his friend's body fell to the ground. He looked to the figure. It wore a jacket and had pink hair and was wearing a bunny mask. As he stood there stunned, the attacker charged at him. But thankfully Amon was there to push him out of the way. "Stand back," he ordered as he removed his overcoat.

The figure immediately ran towards Amon; zigzagging in its approach. The speed of her moves as well as the strength of the kicks and punches she landed on him once she was within range hammered in the fact that this was a ghoul. Amon mentally admonished himself for forgetting his quinque. The female ghoul got a good kick in that flung him back into a wall. He hit it hard. His temple began to bleed a bit and he was momentarily so dizzy he could barely stand. As he got his bearings again, he saw the ghoul charge at him again. But now it had its kagune out. It was an Ukaka type. With its speed and strength, the beast would easily rip him in two during the next attack and there was no way to defend himself. He was saved though, when a spiked tentacle flew by him and slashed into the enemy's arm. "Amon, how many times have I had to tell you not to forget to bring your quinque with you at all times?" Mado asked. Mado not only had his usual quinque but he was also carrying another silver case. "Sorry Mado," Amon apologized.

"It appears you're forgetting the basics my dear partner. I guess I'll have to give you a refresher course." Mado swung his quinque down at the prone ghoul but she was able to jump away at the last second. Mado was ecstatic at this. "Oh so you actually dodged it? Well done. Perhaps you'll be worth my time after all." The rabbit masked ghoul jumped at him and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. "Let's review the ukaka ghoul first Amon. As you know ukaku ghouls, like rinkaku, are highly offensive types that use speed and a flurry of attacks to overwhelm their opponents and finish the battle quickly. However, unlike the rinkaku, Ukaku ghouls have low stamina. As the battle drags on, their moves become duller as their fighting prowess drops dramatically. Isn't that correct my dear rabbit chan?" During this little lesson Mado had nearly effortlessly blocked every one of the ghoul's attacks. Rabbit had now slowed down considerably and was audibly panting. In desperation she unleashed her Kagune and used it to shoot sharpened crystalline projectiles that Mado's weapon blocked. However she achieved her main goal of gaining some distance from this dangerous man. She needed to get away from here and come back when she had sufficiently prepared for him.

Mado frowned. It was obvious that the rabbit ghoul was planning to run. And he couldn't have that. It was then that he formed a new strategy. "You were friends with that she ghoul I killed a week ago correct? Are you curious how she died? Or what her last words were?" Mado posed like he was deep in thought but then just burst into a fit of laughter. "Ah, sorry. I already forgot and it's only been a week. After all she was so weak and pathetic. Couldn't even use her kagune properly. Just like you" "You bastard!" the ghoul screamed and charged towards him recklessly. Mado grinned like a psycho. "Dumbass." He flicked his hand and his quinque appeared to the female ghoul's left. She only had a second to realize that it would take her head clean off and that she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

To everyone's surprise, though, a new figure appeared. The figure landed on Mado's quinque, slamming it into the ground, and grabbed the wounded ghoul; carrying her, under his arm, to the top of one of the electrical poles. "Eyepatch," Amon realized. Mado pulled his weapon back into a defensive form as the new ghoul watched the tentacle warily. Mado then nonchalantly waved at the male ghoul; like he was greeting his neighbor. He honestly found the scene of Eyepatch holding Rabbit as she struggled and complained about his interference almost comical.

"A pleasure to meet you Sasaki san," he began. Touka stopped struggling when she heard this. Who was Sasaki? She then felt Ken tighten his grip on her slightly. _'Wait, is that Ken's old name?'_ she slowly realized. "Opps. That's right. You abandoned that name didn't you? Just like a snake shedding its skin. My mistake. Hmmm, speaking of snakes Eyepatch, there is something I've always wanted to ask you. About your father. What went through your mind when you ate him? Sigh, what a waste of such good materials." Ken suddenly slammed his foot down; cracking the pole. Mado's grin only got wider at the half-ghoul's agitation. "Amon tell me. What is the best strategy against a rinkaku ghoul?" "Don't let them take the initiative," his partner answered. "They are geared almost exclusively towards offensive combat, and combined with their natural ability to self-regenerate from even severe wounds, can easily take down high level investigators if allowed to take the lead in combat. However they have a low defense and as such can be subdued if one forces them into a defensive battle or is able to keep them off balance."

"Very good Amon," Mado complimented. He subtly prepared his unopen quinque. "Of course another good way is to prepare a good surprise for them to catch them off guard and slip through their defensives. Just like so." He activated his new weapon. It surged forth at amazing speeds. Ken barely had enough time to leap back and fire off his rinkaku to block the incoming attack. It smashed through all six of his tentacles and only missed him by a hairs breath. He had luckily knocked it off course with his kagune. He landed on the nearby roof and only now got a good look at the recently unleashed quinque as it returned to its master. What he saw took his breath away. Now encircling the man as a shield was a single rinkaku. Its scaly red body reminded Touka of Ken and his sisters' kagunes. However, this one ended in a barbarous tip rather than the needle like point they all had. "Where did you get that?" She heard Ken coldly ask. At this point Mado was now openly laughing with glee. "I have connections with the woman who led that raid on your old home. She was more than happy to lend me this. Come now. You must be happy. At long last, your dear reunion."

Ken was pissed. He wanted to rip this man apart. How could someone do something, like this? Did he not have even a shred of a conscience? But he resisted. He knew he was at a disadvantage now. Besides, he came here to grab Touka not fight the doves. Rather than fall for the dove's taunts, he jumped away and fled back towards Anteiku, to Mado's disappointment. "Well no matter. It's only a matter of time till I track you down. Eyepatch. Rabbit."

* * *

Kaneki threw Touka into the back wall of Anteiku. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked. "Getting justice for Hinami and Ryouko. Unlike the rest of you I care about them. What those men did can't be forgiven! They should all just die!" Touka was surprised by the slap from Ken that followed. "Don't fuck with me!" He stared the furious she-ghoul deep into her eyes. "You and I both know that's not what this is about. You're just angry and this is just your way of satisfying your own desire for revenge. If you really cared for them then you would be back at Anteiku, with Hinami. Not abandoning her to play batman and getting yourself killed like a fucking idiot." "And how would you know? What makes you think you can lecture me? Understand me? Scold me?! What gives you the right to judge me?!" "Because I've done exactly what you're doing before! I can't let you repeat the same mistakes I made. I got lucky. And chances are you won't be." Touka went silent and lowered her head. She was shocked by Ken's confession. She wanted to know what he meant but but he didn't continue. The young man just sighed and yanked the girl inside. "Come on, let's get that wound treated." He ignored her complaints and quickly dressed her wound; having experience doing this with Shiro and Kuro a few times. After that he let her leave as he began to clean up the mess.

As he was finishing, Yoshimura walked in. The half-ghoul was not looking forward to this. He knew that the manager was going to be upset at what Touka had done. "Touka went after the doves," the manager stated. "Yes she did." Ken calmly replied. "And you are still willing to help her even if that means you will have to share in her responsibility for what is to come." Ken was silent for a bit before answering. He mulled over what he should say. In the end, he decided to just simply say what he felt without any ambiguity. "Yes. I know what she's going through. She needs someone there to watch over her and nudge her till she can get back on the right path herself." Yoshimura smiled at him. "Then I'll entrust that duty to you." Once Ken was finished he got ready to leave but the manager asked him to come upstairs and have another cup of coffee with him. "What do you want to talk about?" the younger ghoul asked as they sat down. Yoshimura took a sip of his coffee and then answered, "I was wondering if you could finally talk to me about when your parents died and what happened afterwards. I feel you need to get this off your chest. You have grown up amazingly over the last year or so that you have been here but there is still a part of you that is still blaming yourself. You need to face that guilt even if you can ignore it. I don't feel your parents would want you to still be berating yourself over what happened after all these years." Ken was stunned. He stared into his coffee for a few seconds before deciding. He took a deep breath and asked, "Would you believe it all started because of a cat?"

* * *

Omake: I'll be honest I can never see Kusaba not dying no matter what manga series I put him in

Shoujo: Kusaba dies of plot convenience disease.

Nakajima: "Kusabaaaa!"

Sports: Kusaba gets hit by the ball and breaks his neck.

"Kusabaaaa!"

War story: Kusaba gets sniped

"Kusabaaaa!"

School life/everyday life story: Kusaba falls down a set of stairs and dies

"Kusabaaa!"

Scifi: Kusaba gets eaten by an alien

"Kusabaa!"

Comedy: Kusaba just dies.

"Kusabaa!"

* * *

 **I'm serious with that omake. I see Kusaba like the anime version of Kenny. He will not survive; ever.**

 **As for importantish stuff, next chapter will be flashback to Ken's dark past. Now this one take some time. I want to get it just right. But as before, I will be aiming for a two week window to put it up. So look forward to it.**

 **As always please fav, follow, and review.**


	16. flashback pt 1

**Well here it is. the first part of the flashback that tells how Ken, Shiro, and Kuro lost their parents and escaped. I think the flashback will end next chapter with Ken's meeting the ghouls who hed be with till Rize. I dont know if its that improtant to go over that part so unless you guys want I probably just skip over that part at least for right now.**

 **Anyways I tried my best but this war probably the hardest chapter to do since Im a pretty happy person in real life and found it hard to get into the mindset for writing a truly depressing part. But hey if this chapter is bad, the next one will be better since it has more action in it.**

 **Once again thank you for favoriting, reviewing, or following: Guest, Acnologia Prime, ShadowNic94, and fangs of death.**

 **Also I want to especially thank Undeadyeti and Becky4ever1996 for helping me work out some plot issues I was having in later parts of the series with either helping me think of ideas or giving me some that I could work with. It really did help.**

* * *

Ken stretched in the warm sun. He had just gotten off from school and was heading home for the day. It was a really pleasant day. The warm late summer/early autumn weather made the city pleasantly warm; not the scorching heat of the last couple of months. People happily went about their day as they chatted, shopped, and other mundane activities. Ken could even smell more than a few ghoul scents mixed into the crowds. He also watched the crows, pigeons, and other city wildlife make their way around the humans; eating crumbs and leftovers on the ground or patrolling their territory in one of the many alleyways that lined the route back to his house.

Ken was particularly excited to get home today. His father had promised him that he'd train him some more tonight in how to use his newly manifested rinkaku. Earlier this year, Ken's kagune had materialized; allowing the young boy to now pull out a single rinkaku tentacle. While it did remind him of his father in overall appearance he did noticed how there were still differences. The greatest one being how the tip of his was different from Takashi's. It was his own kagune and he was so excited that he kept finding excuses to pull it out at home. It also gave him something to tease his now jealous little sisters with. When he got home, after eating a bit, they would both go to an abandoned factory they had claimed and practice with it. In particular, Takashi was now teaching his son how to properly use the rinkaku like a grappling hook to allow him to move in a much more three dimensional style and to avoid attacks while in the air.

Ken decided to take the path home that led him through the park. He really liked the park. Here he could happily read or play games with his sisters and parents. It was one of the earliest places he remembered his mom taking him after she was certain that he'd wouldn't bring any CCG attention to them. It was here that she had shown him beauty of nature. She had also shown him how cruel it could be though; letting him watch as ants attacked and killed a larger bug as she explained to him about the dark side of the world. He went off the main path and into the forested parts as he listened to the birds in the trees and admired the plants growing around here; away from the beaten path. He had gotten pretty far from the path when he heard a meow. Looking up, the boy saw a cat in one of the trees. He recognized its orange and white coloring and flabby shape as belonging to the cat from next door. It was stuck high up in the tree. Ken wanted to help it but none of the branches were low enough for him to climb up unless…

Ken quickly glanced around the area and sniffed the air. He didn't sense anyone close. The young half-ghoul decided to risk it and used his superior strength to leap up into the tree; quickly climbing it to where the cat was. It took a minute to calm down the animal after he spooked it but after a few pets and nice words the feline was purring and rubbing its scent on his hand. He picked it up and placed it next to his chest. Ken tried to climb back down with one hand. Unfortunately his grip slipped and he began to fall. Reacting instinctively, the boy released his kagune. The single rinkaku shot forward and grabbed onto the tree. It functioned as a bungee cord and allowed Ken to avoid smashing his head on the ground or hurting the cat.

Once back on the ground and his rinkaku retracted. Ken giggled at what just happened. _'I'm getting better and better at using it. Soon I'll be able to help dad with protecting all of us from bad ghouls and the CCG.'_ He scratched behind the cat's ears as it happily meowed at him again. "What do you think Patton? Pretty cool right?" he asked the feline who only mewed in response. He then heard the sound of a stick breaking to his left. The boy snapped around to try to spot what had made the sound. Could someone have seen him?! Ken was panicking as he tried to remember what his mother had told him to do if he was discovered when a squirrel came out of the bushes. The animal looked at him then ran back into the bushes as the cat struggled out of his grip and ran after it. Ken took a deep breath and relaxed. _'It was just a squirrel. No one saw me then. Thank God,'_ he thought. The boy soon cleaned himself as he grumbled about the damage to his shirt from the release of his rinkaku. He quickly hid it with his coat and ran the rest of the way back home; making sure to keep his pace with in human levels.

* * *

Several days later, things were winding down in the Sasaki household. Currently Shiro and Ken were with their mother in the kitchen. Hotaru was leading them in preparing some food for tonight and tomorrow. Some it was completely normal human food. While most of this was for Hotaru, some of it was for the kids to practice eating what humans called food. The rest of the food was for the ghouls of the family. This food and had been either mixed with a little bit of human food or made to look like its counterpart so that they could eat it front of most other humans safely; such as for school lunches. Meanwhile, Kuro was in the back taking a nap with their father.

It was when Ken was showing off his latest rice ball to his mother, fishing for her approval that the doorbell rang. "Hai, I'm coming," Hotaru called out as she cleaned her hands off with her apron. Shiro tried to come with her but she pulled the young half ghoul from her leg. She patted the girl on the head. "It's okay. I'll be right back. It's probably just someone selling newspaper subscriptions. Play with your big brother till I get back, ok?" She ruffled Shiro's hair after the child nodded. Still both Ken and Shiro stood at the kitchen entrance and watched as Hotaru approached the door. She unlocked the door and turned to smile at her two children.

Ken smelled something weird as the door knob clicked open. It was like rusted blood. However before he could say anything about it his mother had already pulled the door open. At that moment, a red organic-like blade slipped through the opening and ripped into Hotaru's torso; splashing the foyer in blood. Time slowed for Ken as he watched his mother's body fall to the ground with a wet thud. All went quiet for a heartbeat. Then in the next Shiro screamed.

Ken grabbed the crying, screaming girl as she tried to run to where their mother lay; constantly calling out for momma. But no comforting response came from the woman. Instead a large man came through the still open door; his professional shoes soaking in the blood of the woman he had just slaughtered. He held in his hands a quinque shaped like a large spear-like lance or pike. His one callous glance at the two children chilled them both to the bone. Shiro was now reduced to sniffles, tears, and squeaks as she buried her face into her brother's protective chest.

The other two Sasaki family members entered as well. Both of them now frozen in the back doorway; stunned by the sudden tragedy before their eyes. Several more figures could be seen outside the doorway, quinques at the ready, behind the man who now observed his victim's corpse. The man gave a depressed sigh. "Damn, it was only the human woman. I guess it was too much to hope that she would have brought one or two of the little brats with her to the door."

Hearing someone so causally talk about the murder of his wife, and desire to slay more of his family caused the father ghoul snap. All eight of his rinkaku shot out and immediately flew towards their target. The man was able to block three of them but the other five ripped into and through his flesh. Takashi didn't even wait for the body parts to fall as he roared and charged as well. He began to fight off all the doves. He used four of the tentacles to attack while another four surrounded their master as a shield from the gun like quinques. As he fought, Kuro snuck over to her siblings and the three children just curled together in a frightened and confused shivering huddle. Unfortunately the doves had come prepared and now Takashi was being pushed back. There were just too many of them and several of them were obviously high level. As another quinque grazed his arm, he realized they couldn't fend them off and safely escape. That they had to flee; and leave Hotaru's body behind.

The elder Sasaki turned to Ken and shouted, "Ken grab your sisters and run!" He was answered by Kuro who yelled back, thinking their father meant to sacrifice himself for them, with, "But we can't just leave you!" Ken and Shiro however were still frozen. Ken barely registered what his dad had ordered and only wondered, _'Run? But to where?'_ All he could do was stare at the doves as they began come closer and closer and at the body of his dear mother that they simply trampled over her. His mind was finally snapped out of its confused state as he heard glass shatter. He turned his head just in time to see several Ukaku shards flying straight towards the three of them. One of the doves must have decided to attack them from the neighboring building. There was no time for them to evade. Ken barely had enough time to close his eyes and shield his sisters. But the searing pain of impalement never came. Ken opened his eyes to see his father before him; the crystalline spikes through his chest and stomach.

A stunned whispered, "father," slipped through his lips as the older man simply smiled at him wrapped his arms around the three of them. He then wrapped his kagune together in one massive tentacle and slammed it into front of the apartment; demolishing the front of the building. He then used the smoke and shock of this to escape. He ran while holding onto his three children and jumped out the window. As they jumped, Takashi was able to spot the female dove who had dared to fire at his children. He launched one rinkaku at her as they fled. He was rewarded with her cries of pain as it cleaved her arm off and stopped her from shooting at them again. And so they escaped into the night.

* * *

They reached the abandoned factory that he had prepared as a training ground for the family later that evening. He had been careful to take a roundabout way so as to keep the doves from locating this place; a ward and half away from their home. He was already starting to fall in and out of consciousness as the ukaku rounds in him started to break apart and allow the wounds to begin to bleed out. He carried the three others into the managerial office they had made into a place to rest and camp out in as Ken and hopefully later his sisters began serious Kagune training. However, now this factory would be a safe house that held a mattress with blankets, working water, and an emergency radio currently set to the CCG's propaganda station.

He sat against the wall; grunting in pain as the move aggravated his wounds. Ken, Kuro, and Shiro quickly surround the man. They knew that he was dying, but the three young ones didn't want to accept it. If he didn't survive, then what would they do? Kuro and Shiro began begging him to hold on and not to leave them while Ken just silently watched as the strongest person he had known, who seemed invincible, began to fade away in front of him. In one night he and his sisters had lost two great pillars of their world to the doves. _'Why?'_ he mentally questioned. _'What did we do to deserve this? The doves just come in destroy our lives. Even after we tried our hardest to live to a quiet, peaceful life and were always nice to everyone. Hell we've been more humane then the humans themselves at times. So why?! It's not fair!'_ "Ken." The boy's thoughts were interrupted by his father's call. He came closer to Takashi who placed his bloody hand on his son's shoulder. He looked deep into the young boy's eyes. "Promise me," he asked. "Promise me that you will protect your sisters now. You're the head of the household and you have to protect them." Takashi tried to smile but instead began to cough up blood to the dismay of his children. "Keep them safe and happy. Understand. You need to live." Ken couldn't say anything. Instead he just mutely nodded. Takashi passed away shortly thereafter; leaving his now emotionally crushed children alone in this messed up world; crying over his body.

* * *

Two days later

Ken quickly gulped down the water as it fell from the industrial faucet. He swallowed the last bit of water as he turned it off and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He grimaced at the stench of two days without a shower in the same dirty clothes; only able to clean himself off with some water and the old rags they found a day earlier. The trio was not doing well. They were depressed, afraid, angry, and uncertain how they would even survive the week. Any sudden noise frightened them as they expected the doves to appear again.

They were also very tired. The stress and uncertainty of it all made it difficult for any of them to fall asleep at all and when they did sleep it would likely be for only a short time till they would be awoken in a screaming fit by nightmares and memories. Ken's addled and sleep deprived mind looked at his reflection in the puddle on the ground; causing him to lightly laugh. His hair looked ridiculous to him in all its white glory. Though it did look slightly gray or silver when compared to the now traumatized Shiro's bone white hair.

Finished admiring his reflection, he went back inside and sat with the twins. They were currently listening to the CCG radio station again. As expected, Ken, his sisters, and their now deceased father were the main topic on it. Ken was pretty certain that their faces were on the tv news too as the CCG called on the public to help them find their location. They had even had interviews with a couple people who had known them before they were discovered. From the cat owning neighbor who had reported them after seeing Ken use his Kagune to their maternal grandparents who Ken could only remember meeting twice.

As he listened to the man on the radio once again give their descriptions and warn the public to call the CCG if they saw anything suspicious, Ken turned to look at his sisters. Shiro was staring at her can of vending machine coffee. She seemed to have closed herself off; only showing the simplest of reactions to everything. Her only real shows of emotion now were when she fearfully jumped at unknown sounds, cried when going to sleep, and woke up panicking after a bad nightmare. Meanwhile Kuro had done the opposite. She had copped by putting on a painfully cheerful mood and by trying to be helpful and relaxing to the other two. She was always there to comfort Shiro and always went to grabbed cans of coffee from the vending machine down the street after nightfall. However she ignored the dead body of their father and would not talk at all about what happened that night or since. Simply put, she was actively denying that tragedy.

As for Ken, he was using his last promise with his father to avoid dealing with it all. He busied himself with figuring out how to keep his sisters safe and alive. He had been patrolling the factory grounds for any signs of possible discovery. He had filled up the factory's abandoned water cooler and brought it in the room for his sisters and even been there as guard and a living security blanket as they hugged him for comfort in their sleep. But his current thoughts went to their biggest problem; food. They had obviously not had the time to eat anything when they fled and now, after days without anything to eat, all three of them were quite hungry. And it would get worse as Ken was pretty certain it could be months before it was safe for them to leave with the CCG hot on their trail. But what would they eat until they could find somewhere truly safe to escape to? Ken wondered if any of the local delinquents hung out here or perhaps a couple of teenagers looking for a deserted place to make out in would come. He felt his rinkaku ripple under his skin. Granted he hadn't ever killed someone before and the thought of doing so frightened him but he had promised and in the end his sisters' lives were more important to him. He'd gladly kill for them.

A sudden realization occurred to Ken as he glanced at the body of their father. He hesitated for only a second before standing up and walking over to the body. Kuro and Shiro watched their brother as he removed the cover that they had used to shroud their father's body. Ken then shoved his hand into one of the wounds; much to Kuro's shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled. Ken ignored her as he pulled out some of their father's flesh and gave it to Shiro. He simply ordered, "Eat." The white haired girl looked at her brother in shock for a second before she dutifully started eating. Ken grabbed some more and then turned to Kuro who starred at him indignantly. "You can't be serious. That's our father!" Ken sighed and answered, "I know. But what else can we do? If we don't eat this then we'll starve." "I'd rather starve!" she shot back. Ken simply replied, "I see," before forcing the meat into her mouth. The two struggled as he forced it farther down her throat. As if to make this scene even more cruelly ridiculous, Kuro's kagune activated for the first time and came to her defense; forcing Ken to use his own to hold it back. This went on for about a minute before the girl finally swallowed. Ken slowly removed his hand but still held onto the now coughing girl. She tried to shove her fingers into her mouth to force her gag reflex but he grabbed her hand before she could try to force herself to throw up. "Don't you dare barf! I promised dad I'd protect you and that we will all survive. Please. Even if you come to hate me. Don't leave me as well," he pleaded. Kuro trembled before grabbing her brother and bawling. Ken pulled out some more of the meat as his sister cried and took a bite. It was the worst tasting food he had ever had.

* * *

 **I will admit though, it was a bit hard getting this done. Not only was the subject matter pretty heavy to write about (parent deaths and living as a street orphan) but Ive also been extra tired this last week as Ive been going through a training course for my new job. Still I have fun working on this so Im gonna keep doing it. Would have been kind of mean to have just stopped on last week's cliffhanger anyway.**

 **Another bit of news for you guys. As you can probably tell there is no Omake. As I said just last paragraph, Im too exhausted this week to think of one. but I also realize that at times they are the hardest part to write simply because good ideas for them are hard. So from now on Im gonna make them free form. Just put in the review section what youd like in an omake, whether something comedic, a touching scene like between Ken and his parents, or even just some random tidbit of imformation like I did with the CCG files on an ealier chapter. If I pick yours then congrats i guess.**

 **Though I will warn you since I kinda think of myself as asexual I dont really understand romance that much so if I end up doing a romantic/shipping omake, chances are high it will suck. But I'll still try.**

 **Anyways see you next week for more Ken, Kakujas, and Kureo.**


	17. flashback pt 2

**Have i mentioned how I actually like Kureo Mado? Hes such a great villian for tokyo ghoul. Plus hes really fun to write as a character.**

 **Anyways here is the final part of the flashback for Ken. Next chapter will go back into canon again; most likey with a some changes in how it plays out. Well enjoy.**

* * *

Kuro was missing. It had now been a little over a week since they had escaped. And their situation had not gotten any better. Kuro still had not forgiven Ken for forcing her to eat their own father and would usually leave the room if he entered or at the very least refuse to talk with him. Shiro, tried to fix this one time, only for her and Kuro to get into a fight that ended with a crying Shiro slapping her sister and going to older brother for comfort. After that Kuro grabbed one of the blankets and started sleeping in another room.

During all this, Ken developed a major headache that never seemed to abate. It felt like something was eating away at his brain. More than once he caught himself thinking dark thoughts; blaming the humans for what had been done to them and thoughts of revenge on them. He even thought of using force to get Kuro to fall in line. Every so often his kagune started to act up too. He could feel it twitching and stinging in his back every once and awhile. And already it had come out twice without his consent. Both times it had also looked wrong to the young boy but he forced it back into his body and made sure that neither of his sisters discovered his ailment. They both had too much to deal with now to worry about him over something that was more of just an annoyance than anything. He had to find them somewhere to truly be safe. Then he'd deal with his health problems.

That all changed when he went to wake up Kuro this morning only to find her missing. He and Shiro both searched the whole factory but she was nowhere to be found. Could she have run away?! Now of all times?! Ken immediately ordered Shiro to lock herself in the office as he went to track down their missing sister.

He slowly scrambled around in the shadows so as to avoid being spotted by the humans who were obviously out to get him. He moved more like a beast than a person at this point. His face half in a snarl with some drool lining his lips. His single kakugan was even flashing on and off at times. One little girl was reduced to tears when she and the half ghoul locked eyes for a half second as he passed by. But Ken barely noticed or cared. That girl was not his sister so she was unimportant. But where could Kuro have gone? Was she really that mad at him? To run away? To leave him and his sister just like their parents? Had she already been discovered by the humans? Had he already failed his one promise to protect them?! He couldn't! He had to... Had to protect them. He had to redeem himself. After all it was his fault that they had lost everything. One silly mistake and he had gotten their parents murdered; with the consent of the public. And now, if he lost Kuro all because he forced her to run away. Ken snarled and slammed his fist into the wall; cracking it. He would not let this happen. He would find her, and bring her back to their temporary home; and kill anyone who got in his way.

He turned back to the factory to get a drink before checking in the opposite direction. However when he got back onto the factory grounds he could smell humans here. A glance and he noticed several vehicles in the once abandoned parking lot. Ken started to panic. Where was Shiro?! His answer came in a scream from the young girl. He raced back into the factory following the sound. He stumbled upon her as she was now surround by humans; one of them on top of the struggling girl. He couldn't hear what any of them were saying but their twisted faces infuriated him. The one on top of his sister tried to reach down and grab her by the chin but then slapped the young girl when she bit off a chunk of the appendage off. The site of his sister being struck was enough and Ken used the offensive power and speed second only to Ukakus to appear in the center of it all and punch the man off his sister. The punch was surprisingly powerful as the man was thrown a foot away and several of the bones in his in his face and neck loudly and grotesquely snapped. In the second that it took the others to notice him, Ken had already turned on the next opponent. Latching onto the human's neck and tearing it out with all the power his teeth could hold; blood spraying everywhere. As the remaining humans began to realize what was actually happening, Ken released his kagune in its now two tentacle glory. The two rinkakus flung around as if excited about their freedom and within seconds only two remained alive in the room. Ken was breathing hard over his kills as he suffered a bit of shell shock. He looked up at his wildly twitching blackish scabby looking kagune and down at his bloody hands and the bodies of those that would dare touch his sister.

He didn't know how long he was like this till his sister touched his shoulder. He spun around growled as his two tentacle's slammed into the ground on either side of the girl who squeaked and shakenly backed away in a sign of submissiveness. Ken realized what he had done and in desperation ran to a room that had been made with extra thick walls and heavy steel door. He then, shut himself in it and ordered his sister to block the door with something heavy. He could feel it. Something was crawling its way from deep inside of him and he couldn't let it hurt his sisters. He let go when he heard something slam in front of the door and blacked out within the next second.

* * *

Ken was awoken by an annoying sound. It sounded like sirens. But why would he hear sirens inside a building. But that wasn't the only thing that was wrong here. The cold dry concrete floor now felt like wet grass and he could feel a slight breeze and hear the sounds and smell the scents of a late summer evening all around him. He also could feel something covering him and what felt like two pairs of hands holding on to him from either side. The young boy groaned and decided to open his eyes and find out what was going on. However, as he tried to stand up the two other people next to him held him down and shhhed him. "Don't move big bro. It's not safe yet." He realized that the voice was Kuro's and turned to see her anxious but relieved face right next to him on his left. "What's going on and where have you been," he croaked. For some reason his throat felt sore. Kuro laughed nervously, "I went out to too see if I could get us some soap. We really needed it. In the end it took a really long time to sneak around all the people and grab it; especially with us being targeted by the CCG." Ken could only stupidly stare at his sister. She went out for soap? He sighed and rubbed her head. "Just tell me next time you go out. I thought you had ran away." The girl just grinned back. "So where are we and why are we here," the boy asked. Shiro answered, "Kuro came back shortly after you went crazy. We heard you running around in there, smashing against the walls and screaming out random things. It was really scary. After everything went quiet. We waited for a half hour till we went in and found you passed out and the whole room torn up. After talking to Kuro, we decided that the factory wasn't safe anymore and so we grabbed what we could and then carried you out. We hid here after we spotted that CCG car driving past."

Ken thought about the last line Shiro had said. If that siren had come from a CCG car then it's highly likely it was rushing towards the factory. He was honestly proud of his sisters. They had been able to take care of everything while he was incapacitated. When they decided it was safe enough, the group got up and continued their journey away from the no longer safe house. By the early morning they had decided to camp out under a small bridge and used to river and the soap that Kuro had gotten them to take a much needed bath. It allowed them to clean off not just the physical dirt, but also much of the emotional and mental gunk that they had built up to over this episode.

* * *

Kureo Mado whistled in amazement at the damage in front of him. Decent size gashes had been formed into the walls, floor, and ceiling and what little furniture had been left behind here had been torn apart. Mado was honestly impressed that just a ghoul pup could do so much damage. He smirked as he idly watched the forensic teams gather the traces left behind in the gashes and took photos of the room. How he desired this kagune. What fine materials it would be. Perhaps if he let it grow for a few years in Cochelia, then it could be just the weapon he needed for taking down that damn owl. His fist tightened as he thought about that beast and what it had taken from him and his daughter. He would get his revenge. And while he waited for his chance he would collect more and more powerful quinques. So many that the owl and his ilk would find themselves overwhelmed.

Mado traveled back to the manager's office; walking by where they had found the victims of the Orochi's family. Most of the investigators wanted to just say that it was done by the father ghoul to feed his offspring but it looked highly likely that he was dead before the murders and there was evidence, the teeth marks of the adolescent male on the neck of one of the bodies, that seemed to suggest that it was the young ones themselves who had slain these people. For such young ghouls to be able to do so much was quite disturbing indeed. They needed to be tracked down and eliminated soon. Such a shame that they had apparently slipped away just this afternoon. Quite the lucky ones they were.

Mado entered the office. In there was what appeared to be the ghouls' den. Right now, other than Mado, there was only one other investigator and a CCG coroner in the room. The coroner was currently assessing the half eaten body of the father ghoul. Mado nonchalantly looked at the dead thing's hand where a wedding ring sat. He idly wondered if the ghoul had gone all in the charade and bought a real gold ring. But it was more likely just some cheap metal. Why spend so much on something only meant to hide yourself from your prey. He also looked at the other investigator in the room. The young man was obviously new as he stared at the body in shock and nauseated disgust. "I can't believe that they ate their own father," he naively stated. Mado couldn't help but laugh at what he said. He walked over next to the man to watch as the coroner continued his work assessing the material. "You shouldn't place human ethics on these things. They may act like us on the outside, but on the inside they are nothing but animals. Brilliant actors, but that's all. I wouldn't be surprised if the adolescent male was already planning to take down his father and take control of their quaint little pact soon. So it's no surprise that when their survival is threatened, the little ones would be more than willing to tear into their father. After all his wounds after the raid were already pretty severe. Rather than waste resources on a dying pact member, isn't better to use him as a resource instead?" Mado shook his head in amusement as the other man ran out of the room; barely holding in his vomit at the idea. Best to break in these new ones fast before they became some ghoul's lunch.

"So how are the materials doc? Still usable?" he asked the man still poking and prodding the body. The man looked up to him and shook his head. "Possibly. But the damage to the body from the three others eating off of it is significant. Looks like they consumed some of his kakahou as well. So we may be able to salvage some of it but its strength will be greatly reduced." Mado was more than a little disappointed in this. He had been looking forward to see if he could possibly get his friend, Setsuko Takahashi, to lend him it once the quinque was completed. A ghoul of this caliber was assured to dispense good materials. It's a shame that the little brats had gotten to the body first. Mado grinned. "Would it be possible to use the little ones' kagune to augment the quinque? To offset the damage they did to the original raw ingredients." He asked. The doctor stroked his beard as he thought about the idea. "It's possible. We could use the research we are currently running on combining two separate types of kagune's together. Granted they haven't created a successful prototype yet. But with them being family members and have the same types, the chances of a successful combination are much higher." Now this was the perfect news to perk up Mado after learning about the loss of such fine quinque material. "Good to know. I'll have it to you shortly. Just have to track the remains of this pack down. I wonder how their faces look like in agony," Mado said as he turned to leave the room. However as he walked off the coroner reminded him, "At least keep one of them alive. Doctor Chigyou wants to keep it for reseach." Mado stopped in his tracks and looked at the man like he had just said the something nonsensical. "Don't tell me that he believes that stupid rumor too. About these things being hybrids. He should know better than anyone that crossbreeding between the two species is impossible. The woman was just some whore the thing either bought or threatened into helping it with its charade of being human. Their real birth mother is probably just some she ghoul-bitch whore that wandered into the Orochi's territory." The man simply waved him off. "Perhaps, but if there is a chance its true, we must take it. All the possible research that could be done. Besides, it's not like a normal ghoul child wouldn't be of any use. We can always use another tamable lab rat." Mado made a non-committal grunt and continued to walk off. "And try to bring back one of the meeker ones. Would be pointless if we had to put it down immediately if it's too aggressive."

* * *

Two months later Ken and his sisters had started to irk a survivable but unpleasant living. They would quickly move from base to base. Sometimes on the side of the street or in a back alley or park. Other times in an abandon building or mostly empty train stations. If they felt like risking it, they even used love hotels or manga cafes. Once they even broke into a summer home whose owners had gone somewhere else as the weather started to chill in the fall. Ken had led his sisters throughout Tokyo, escaping from several close calls already. Thankfully the search for them seemed to have started to go cold as time went on and the public lost interest. It had now been a week and half since they had last seen an investigator. Ken had watched from two buildings away as the one he nicknamed smiley came out of the now empty studio; his creepy smile noticeably absent.

The group now carried a few belongings in some bags that they had acquired. Anything else they needed, Ken would go and find an uncrowded store and then enter, his coat on and hood up, and quickly buy it with as little conversation as possible. As for where they got the money, they had simply taken it off of the bodies. Most of them were ghouls that had come after them. Whether it was due to looking appetizing or simply because they had intruded on their territory, the trio seemed to constantly attract the worst kinds of ghouls. Thankfully, probably because they looked weak, these aggressive ghouls always seemed to underestimate them; allowing Ken or the twins to eliminate them quickly in a surprise attack. It also helped that Shiro had also developed her kagune and Ken could now pull out three rinkaku tentacles. They usually scrounged whatever was useful off the corpse before leaving it to the CCG to clean up.

As for food, while they did eat some of the flesh from the ghouls they attacked, they had started to actively hunt. They found being children really helped them; getting their prey to drop their guard and in getting them alone for the kill. Kuro had even used herself as bait once. She stood in a known date spot until some fat freak propositioned the girl, who hadn't even started middle school yet. She lured the man to a back alley and rather than letting him impale her, she impaled him instead. They were quickly learning the dirty new rules for their new disgusting environment. No longer could they keep their hands clean. To survive sometimes meant doing things that made you feel disappointed in yourself. And while Ken didn't want to admit, it was getting easier each time.

Currently he was using his kagune to hold himself on the ceiling of the abandoned building they had slept in last night. Ken watched in the early morning light as two police officers searched the building below him. His sisters had hidden themselves as well and were now waiting for their brother's move. If it had been just an hour or two later, he would have let them go. But they had to come early. While ken was trying to enjoy a can of boss coffee this morning. None of their stuff was packed from the night before and the two cops were heading straight for it all. They couldn't let them leave now. They would lose all of the meager belongings and the CCG would jump at the chance for a fresh lead on them. He waited till the older one in front was rambling on about family or something. The male half ghoul then let his kagune extend; allowing him to drop down at the younger man in the back. It was quick and easy one second he was upside down with his hands on the man's head. The next second the hallway was filled with the rewarding sound of the bones in his neck snapping. The other officer turned around his face twisted in horror as he watched Ken let his partner fall to the ground. He leveled his gun at the boy's face but before he could shoot the sisters also struck. Both of their rinkakus slicing into the portly body of the cop. He tried to shoot ken in one final act of defiance but Kuro used her speed and strength to drop kick his gun arm in the wrist; crushing the limb with a sickening crunch and causing the gun to drop from his grasp. The two girls dispersed their kagunes as Ken jumped back to the ground. The dying human fell to the floor as well. His eyes stared back into Ken's with a righteous fury. "You monsters," he accused. Some blood slipped out from between his lips. "How dare you kill Murasaki." Ken squatted down to face the man. "Ah, so his name was Murasaki?" he observed. "I couldn't care less. I'll slaughter anyone who threatens my sisters, bastard." He finished the man by stabbing the man's heart with his hand. He struggled for a bit but soon went still.

Ken looked up to see his sisters who seemed troubled by what happened. But they didn't have the time for this. "Kuro. Shiro. I need both of you to go back and get our stuff. We need to get out of here fast." The two steeled their expressions and went to do their job as Ken searched the bodies for anything of use. The guns were an obvious one. It was always good to have another one or two deadly tricks up your sleeve in this screwed up world. He wondered about the radios. Could they be tracked? Would he be able to listen in on the police if they did take it? How would he charge it? He took some other stuff from their belts as well; like the flashlights and the handcuffs.

Next he went through their pockets. He found some change and lent from the older man's front pockets. In the back ones he found the man's wallet. Nothing really noteworthy in. Just some cash he could take and the random cards that he threw away. Though he did get a good laugh at the man's stupid driver's license picture. The younger man did have some candy in his front pocket. He threw the thing away in disgust. Partly because it reminded him of what he couldn't have. And partly for how it reminded him of his lost mother. He opened the man's wallet and inside was a picture of a little girl; probably five or so years old. Before Ken would have been devastated at what he'd done; tearing this man away from his family like this. But now, he didn't even flinch as he pulled out the out the money and tossed the piece of leather aside.

As he counted the bills two more people entered the building. Their scents revealing them to be ghouls. Ken glanced at the two newcomers; both rather pretty looking women. He then pocketed the money and turned to leave. "You can have the bodies if you want. We're not that hungry." However the smaller rather tomboyish one answered with, "Actually we are looking for you, boy." Ken stopped in his tracks and looked back. "Oh." He unleashed his kagune again and prepared for a fight. "And why is that?" The larger one, wearing rather baggy clothes, simply replied, "An invitation." "An invitation?" The tomboy grinned at the boy's confused reply. "Yes. To the illustrious night raid. So what do you think? Want to make those fucking doves pay for what they've done to us?"

* * *

Ken placed his now empty coffee cup down on its small plate. "After that we ended up in night raid. It was a group of ghouls which, under a ghoul with the over the top name of wild hunt, went on to attack doves in several wards. Looking at it now, it was pretty stupid to get mixed up with them but back then we were desperate. They offered us a safe place and friendship. To an orphan still sore over his parents' murders, their offers of companionship and revenge were just too tempting to ignore. So I joined them and trained under them and killed under them." Ken leaned back and stared at the ceiling light as he continued. "Of course the ironic thing is that while I said I was doing it for my sisters, in reality I was just doing it for myself. As I got more involved in that group, I ignored them more and more. I think at one point I didn't see either of them for a week. After a few months, maybe a year with them, we ran into the damn CCG Reaper. He singlehandedly decimated the entire group and I only escaped thanks to a lucky fall into a flowing stream behind me after surviving his attack. Still took a day to get back to the hideout and find the girls. I apologized, they patched me up, and we fled from the place later that night. We met up with Rize shortly after that and well, you know the rest."

He looked back to the older ghoul who had been listening quietly this entire time. Yoshimura's face was pensive as he thought over the worst memories of the young boy. When he had his thoughts in order he simply asked, "So that is why you're so interested in stopping Touka? You've experienced the darkness of revenge and wish to prevent her from suffering the same." Ken smiled at the man's question. "That's probably most of it. But it's also true that I'm just using this whole thing as an emotional crutch. A way to tell myself that I'm a better man who wouldn't abandon Shiro and Kuro again. That I've grown up into a good big brother." But Ken's smile vanished as he slammed his fist on the table. "But it's still there. The part of me that still howls over the injustice of this world towards ghouls. It still whispers how Touka is right and that I'm just a hypocrite who is just ignoring what he should do. That if it was one of my sisters who was who had been taken from this world, on the side of the street like a dog, I wouldn't stop at just those doves. I'd rip apart their very nest or die trying."

Tears started to fall from the boy's eyes. Such a sore topic had opened up several deep emotional wounds that he thought he had closed. "It's ridiculous. I'm already in college and yet hear I am; crying over how unfair the world is. Like a child." Yoshimura walked across the room and patted Ken's head soothingly. "It's not wrong to be upset over the wrongness of the world. It's the first step in righting it after all. Hopefully the day will come where stories like yours and too many others, are of the past." Ken leaned into the hand; smiling a little. But he still had doubts. "Is it really so wrong? That we exist." He looked to the older man. "Are we really the one's at fault for this messed up world? Or is it the humans? Who use things like law and justice to allow them to slaughter us in some genocidal wrath. What is it that I should do? Am I really doing the right thing by telling Touka not to do this? Or should I be helping her? What should I do?" Ken begged. He wanted the man who had become a second father to him to give him some sort of direction. Whether it was confirmation of his decisions or a scolding and explanation of what he did wrong. But instead the manager just started to make some more coffee. "I can't answer that for you Ken. That is your choice to make. Not mine. I can only hope you make a decision that can you won't regret." He poured the boy a new cup. Before exiting the room. As he left he noticed that another person had been listening through the door. He nodded at Touka as he returned to the ground floor. The young girl now lost in thought. Thinking over what she had heard.

* * *

The next day, Ken was working again. He still felt a bit sensitive after laying his dark past before the old man. However, he felt good about it too. It had actually felt a little nice to open up to someone else about what he and his sisters had gone through. It was when he was lost in his memories, watching a local human family enjoying their lunch, when Touka appeared in front of him. He smiled at her but the young girl just pointed at him and said, "Oi, pudding head. Tomorrow, come with me." She looked at his hair and added, "And dye your hair. Completely black. Tonight." Touka left before he could ask anything. Ken grabbed a few strands of his white hair and twiddled it a bit between his fingers. "Pudding head?"

* * *

Omake

"So this leads into the twenty fourth ward?" Ken asked. Currently he and his sisters were standing around a large hole leading into the underground; Rize behind them. Every instinct in the boy was telling him it was a bad idea to go in there. "Yep," was the single word reply from the older female. Kuro looked at Rize and asked, "And you want us to go in there for a week?" Rize sighed. "Oh come on you survived for over two months on your own and Ken here has fought several doves already. I'm sure you'll be fine." "But…" Shiro started.

Rize, tired of this, simply kicked the three into the hole without warning. As they fell she called down with, "I'll be back here to pick you up on Thursday," and left to go find a nice dinner date for the night. At the bottom of the hole, the three half ghouls were now in a large groaning pile. Ken declared, "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill that bitch."

* * *

 **Well I hope that that was a nice finish. Also I actually named the woman who personally killed Ken's father and ordered the raid. Though she still has no real backstory or personality yet. But if i do bring her back, may have her with a family of her own. what do you think?**

 **Also, the CCG part was hard to write since i was intentionally trying to avoid humanizing words like him, child, or children. Just thought adding that little bit makes the CCG a bit more menacing here.**


	18. Cosplay

**Time to get the main plot moving again. And you know I had all planned out what Id say here but I completely forgot what it was. So I'll just post it here and let you enjoy the story.**

 **also thanks for the new follow/favorites: ruureeechan, Vorpall44, AsH-AnimeX2, and Perez (Sorry about shortening your name here. If I typed it out completely the doc erased the entire name for some reason).**

 **Well here's your daily dose of Mado.**

* * *

Ken scratched his itchy scalp once again. Just as Touka had asked the eldest Kaneki had dyed the white parts of his hair black last night. Granted it was nice in a way to look more normal for once. But there was one problem. Ken hated using hair dye. It smelled horribly; its acidic smell burning his nostrils a bit and making him feel slightly nauseous. It also made his hair feel incredibly itchy as it irritated the follicles. Both he and Shiro preferred to do without and if their white hair would be a problem, then pulling up their hoods or a wig or two did just as well without the irritation. A few of the regulars of Anteiku passed by him as he waited way past the set meeting time. More than a few of them gave him compliments for the change in hair. Though a couple of female ghouls did give him some sympathetic remarks over having to suffer the smell.

Finally Touka showed up carrying two bags. "Here put this on," she ordered; thrusting one of the bags into Ken's hands. Confused, Ken asked, "What's this?" "Clothes," was all Touka answered with. She started pushing him into a public restroom. "Now hurry up and go change. Oh, and don't get them dirty. They're borrowed." Ken gave up and went in to change. He came out a few minutes later, an uncomfortable look on his face as he wore the uniform of a local high school.

Ken looked down at the uniform again, and sighed. "Cosplay? What the hell is Touka planning? If anyone I know sees me like this…" "Oh," Ken looked up to see Touka similarly dressed. "It fits. It won't look weird for us to be together at all. Now that I think about it, you do look like a kid." Ken was slightly shocked by this. _'I do not look like a kid. But still, Touka looks different. Clark Kent effect?'_ he thought. As he idly wondered if glasses could really have that much of an effect on a person's appearance, Touka started to mess with his appearance. She messed up his hair and loosened his tie. Lastly she used a little bit of stage makeup to change up his complexion a bit. Once done, Touka started to lead him somewhere; ignoring any of his questions.

After a few minutes of silence, Ken asked, "Would you just tell me where we are going already? And why I needed to dress up in cosplay and dye my hair for this?" The girl stopped and simply pointed ahead. "Because we are going there." He followed her finger to see the one place in the ward that all ghouls avoided; the CCG offices of the twentieth ward. "Touka. Could you explain to me why we are outside the doves' twentieth ward nest?" "Because we're going in." "Wait, we?!"

Touka grabbed the male half-ghoul by the necktie and dragged him to where this CCG office put up its posters for asking the public for assistance. She pointed down at one that was asking for information on Hinami. "Look at this. They didn't put anything about her face or even a description. Maybe they didn't get a good look at her face after all. If that's true then if we just keep them away then she can safely remain with us." Ken started to catch on. "So you want to go in as "informants" and lead them as far away as possible. Eventually the case will go cold and the CCG will have to give up on the chase for the short term." He looked at the girl as she gave him a smug look. Ken sighed. "That's actually really smart. This actually could work." An irritated Touka smacked him on the back of the head and said, "Don't make it sound so shocking that I came up with a good idea, dumbass."

She headed to the front door while Ken took a second to look at the wanted posters of his family here. He noticed that they had added photos of him and his sisters from their childhood on the bottom of the posters and added a few things to their posters as well. Apparently he had somehow doubled his confirmed kills in the last few days. He wondered if they were making it up or blaming him for every person who died of old age or other natural causes this week in the ward. Though he did notice that someone had decided to include a claim of his "pack" being some sort of group of incestial freaks. _'Note to self. Find the douchebag who put in that last bit.'_ No one bad mouths his sisters. Ever. Once finished reading, he went after Touka.

* * *

After signing in at the front desk, with fake names and addresses of course, they were asked to wait for the information head in some nearby chairs. While sitting Ken listened to the nearby doves chatter as he used his phone to research more about the school their uniforms came from. Apparently the gourmet was a pretty hot topic today. He also noticed the RC gates. He and Touka gave each other a knowing look at the site of the gates. Those things could easily destroy ghoul society the day they are massed produced and placed into service.

Soon a rather young looking woman, who reminded Ken of an otter, approached. "Hi, I'm the information head, Ruisawa. Ma, what cute informants. Nice to meet you," she greeted in a surprisingly cheerful voice for someone who dealt in the extermination of another species. They introduced themselves as Yamaguchi and Kanemoto; two students in the athletics department of their school. Ken did feel like Touka was a bit lazy in making his name but it was good enough for their purpose. After a bit of made up small talk, they began to enact their plan. "You know the river that flows over near Kasahara elementary school right? We saw a girl wearing a dress decorated in clovers just like in the poster. She looked a little tattered and weak didn't see Kanemoto?" Touka explained to the otter woman who wrote down what information they gave her on some official looking paperwork. Ken did his part, answering with, "That's right she was all covered in mud and didn't look like she's slept much either." "Anything else? Anything at all would be helpful really," Ruisawa asked. But both them simply told her they couldn't think of anything else.

As she continued writing down what they said, Touka asked, "So ghouls are really strong right? Do you guys fight them with handguns or rifles or something?" Ken was interested in her answer as well. While he had seen some informal conversations on how the CCG combats ghouls, he had noticed that there was never an official statement from the agency itself on this matter. To be honest it actually confused Ken. What was the point of keeping it secret? It couldn't be fear of public opinion on brutally ripping out body parts to use as weapons. The people would be all for that. So why? The woman put her hands together as she posed way too sweetly. "I'm sorry I'm not allowed to say. But don't you cuties worry. Two very skilled investigators came here from Central. One of them is even extremely handsome and so tall. They eliminated the mother ghoul just recently. I'm sure they can dispatch the runaway child ghoul as well." Hearing the woman cheerily speak about Ryouko's death and murdering Hinami as well in her peppy voice frustrated both ghouls. Ken was really holding back when he said, "But killing such a young girl who doesn't even look like she could hurt anyone. Doesn't that seem a bit messed up?" Without missing a beat the woman answered, "It's okay because ghouls aren't human. They desire to do us harm so it's only natural for us to destroy them." Her smile chilled Kaneki to the bone. It was so easy for her to dismiss an entire group just because of something they couldn't help. He kept up the act though. "Hahaha. I guess so. Sorry for saying something so stupid."

Their mission completed, the two of them headed for the front door. However as they walked someone hit Touka in her wounded arm. She fell to the floor holding it as it stung in complaint. "Oh sorry are you okay," a man's voice asked. She gave a weak no and looked up only for her eyes to lock with inspector Mado's eyes. Both hunter and hunted instinctively recognized each other. Touka quickly got up and rushed toward the door with a muttered sorry. Ken chasing after her.

Meanwhile Mado went over to Ruisawa. "Who were those two students?" he immediately asked. Already half sure that that was rabbit he just bumped into. But he wanted to know why she was here before he moved in. "Ah, some high school kids who just gave us a possible lead on the child ghoul that escaped last time," she answered. "Hoooh." Now that was obviously a lie. Not only because he was certain that the girl was rabbit but also because last time they'd seen the daughter Fueguchi, the young female had been in the hands of Eyepatch. A ghoul like Eyepatch that had apparently been able to escape from him for almost a decade would certainly not be stupid enough to leave the little she-ghoul where a couple dumb little kids would spot it. This smelt like a trap but if so then who was the boy and what part did he play in this? Mado turned to chase after them. As he watched though the boy glance at him; over his left shoulder. Apparently old habits die hard.

Now Mado was estatic. That profile and the look he gave him! There was no mistaking it. It was him. It was Eyepatch. He didn't know why such a cautious ghoul would show up here but it didn't matter. Whether bravery or foolishness, the ghoul had just delivered himself to Mado on a silver platter. There was no way he could let this chance pass. He chased after them and caught up shortly before they reached the doors; just short of freedom. "You two." He took a small sadistic glee at their frightened jumps and gave them his brightest, most deranged smile. "I'm the one in charge of the case you were just talking about. Call me Mado. I wonder could you talk with me about it for a few minutes." He gave an almost theatrical move of his hand to the gate. "Inside." Oh, there panicked faces were just so lovely in mado's eyes. Rabbit tried to give some excuse of needing to leave due to some business but he assured her that it would take only five minutes. As they floundered for an excuse a few of the other CCG employees began to watch; most likely knowing that something was off here. _'What will you do now; Eyepatch-kun?'_

Ken, realizing that there was no way out of this decided to take a gamble. He turned to Touka and told her, "Why don't you go on ahead. I'll stay and answer all of his questions. I'm sure I can spare ten or fifteen minutes for you, Mr. Mado." Touka started to protest but Ken pushed her on and she slowly started to walk to the door. Ken turned towards the grinning investigator. Man how he wanted to punch that stupid grin off of his creepy face. He followed the man's lead towards the gate. He noticed that another man had joined them. Probably his torturer's partner. Well hopefully, if he was right about this, Ken could get out of this if he played his cards right. He was now only steps away from the gates of Hell. _'Abandon hope, all ye who enter.'_

Mado's grin was nearly splitting his face in two. Just a few more steps and he would step through the gate and reveal himself to everyone. Even Eyepatch couldn't escape from here. Not only were there several investigators around with their quinques and he himself still had a small quinque knife hidden in his coat just waiting to sink into his flesh, but the moment the gate was tripped, several AGH 3a's which had been discreetly placed behind the gate, would unleash their foot long four inch diameter projectiles onto the doomed ghoul. Even his speedy regeneration wouldn't be of help. Mado nearly squealed in anticipation as his quarry's first foot stepped into the gate. He got his quinque knife ready and…

Nothing happened. Ken sighed in relief as all the pent up fear melted away. Apparently that time with Shiro hadn't just been a fluke. He turned to see a nice sight. The Dove's face had fallen into a confused frown. He knew he was desperately trying to figure out why it didn't work. He cleared his throat to get the man's attention. "Is there something wrong Mr. Mado?" He made certain that his face looked as confused as it should be.

Mado shook his head and gave a terse, "Nothing," while he tried to figure out how. How had his target tricked the RC scanners? This was obviously a ghoul. And not just any ghoul, but one with a kakuja. Its blood stream should be stirring with RC cells. Was this gate defective perhaps? He'd need to ask maintenance to look over it later. But for now he had a job to do. So he led the thing to the table farthest from the windows. He wouldn't give this ghoul even a chance to escape.

* * *

The gate not reacting had been unforeseen. This left Mado in quite the bind sadly. There was no evidence to support his reasoning of this boy's identity and in fact the gate not reacting would work as strong counter evidence. Meaning he couldn't hold the him for examination or, as he really wanted to do, shank him with his quinque knife and watch it reveal itself in a panic. It just left him with ten to fifteen minutes to find some proof. To make the ghoul slip up. Somehow expose itself. Or at least catch it in a lie. If he could find something wrong with the ghoul's story, he could have it detained for two weeks under the charge of interfering in a CCG investigation. Plenty of time to pin the beast. Only one lie. Mado found himself both frustrated and excited at this situation. To be honest, he desired nothing more than to destroy this foolish ghoul at his own game. _'Come Eyepatch, I'll be the one to lead you down the path to Hell.'_

Amon, though noticing his mentor's unsettled attitude, remained unaware of the hidden duel between the other two men. "My name is Amon Koutaru and this is Kureo Mado. We are the two investigators in charge of this case." He reached his hand out and Ken shook it causally. "Ryouhei Kanemoto. Just your average everyday Japanese high school student. Both he and Mado locked eyes and he smiled. "It's a please to meet you."

Let the games begin.

* * *

Omake: CCG data files

AGH (Anti Ghoul Harpoon) weapon – A device that was originally designed to give Bureau investigators greater firepower when fighting ghouls who proved resistant to quinque bullets used in standard guns. They work much like a harpoon gun using high pressured gasses or are spring loaded allowing them to launch large pointed rods at high speeds at an opponent. There are currently three types of AGH's

AGH 1 "Balista" – the first design created in the late sixties. Attempted to use a spring system to provide the kinetic force to launch the rod. However the system failed as it was large and heavy while proving to be unreliable at even firing or hitting target. Plus the systems reloading time was too long meaning that it could only get one shot off in conflict. Only reached prototype stage and was cancelled after only twelve were made.

AGH 2 "Robin Hood" – The second generation AGH. This one was first designed in the late 90s and in use in the early 2000s. Unlike its predecessor, the Robbin Hood used a gas system to fire; similar to a paintball gun. The reloading system was also simplified and the overall size was shrunk along with the round. The weapon was still too large to be used as personal weapon as well as the kickback being too much for a single person to accurately wield it. So the unit was turned into a fix gun emplacement that could be placed in position before a raid or put on a vehicle. With more accuracy and rate of fire, this AGH proved very effective against Kokaku ghouls as it could pierce even the Kagune itself in some cases. A variation (AGH 2 A) was designed to be automated and could include a self-reloading system. The AGH 2 A's were made into defensive emplacements on CCG facilities.

AGH 3 "Nasu no Yoichi" – the third and current generation. Designed in the late 2000s, it has started to replace the AGH 2 in some places. All units in this section have a self-reloading function and high rate of fire; carrying more rounds than the AGH2 by three times. Being much lighter than either of the previous ones means that this one may one day be usable a handheld weapon. Rumored to use a form of railgun technology to increase the strength of the shot fired. This design was made with the idea of being more effective against Rinkaku types. Its speed of fire and high accuracy is aimed at chasing down the highly maneuverable and speedy rinkakus. The projectiles are also designed to release barbs when they hit their target remain lodged in the ghoul's body and to get in the way of their high regeneration abilities. Many of these rods can actually release RC suppressants to further weaken the ghoul. Comes in multiple types:

AGH 3 – the standard type. A gun emplacement type, similar to the AGH 2 but more advanced.

AGH 3 A – and automated form of the AGH 3. Has a specially designed program to help it track and predict a rinkaku ghoul's movements during a firefight.

AGH 3 B – Uses a revolver like system to fire. Only has six preloaded rounds but the strength of these is greater allowing for long distance snipping or piercing stronger targets.

AGH 3 C – still in the developmental stage. This version is planned to be a handheld version. Allowing the bureau investigators to finally have a stronger weapon when deal with high level ghoul targets.

* * *

 **Mado, screwer of carefully laid plans. Ill take a while to plan out their conversation. WE are getting ever closer the climatic battle of this arc. so you also have that too look forward too.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please fav, follow, and review.**


	19. games

**Sorry about this being so late. Real life happened. First stuff happened at my work that had me change offices and go from night to morning job and dealing with major traffic as they work on the roads here. New training stressed me out and then computer decided to fight me this last week. Planning on getting a new one. basically I found it hard to get to write anything and it hurt my drive on this chapter so I'll admit I started to give up halfway near the end of this chapter. Thats why at the end I pretty much skipped over the scene with Amon and Nakajima. If you guys still want me to do that, well Ill edit it in later (More on that at the end of this chapter).**

 **Secondly, I wanted to clarify something from the last chapter. Some of you were confused about how come Mado didnt immediatly recognize Ken when they met. well for that I was using something in my real life; a nervous tick. I went with the idea that Ken, thanks to being freaked out by Mado popping up, turned his head in a way to focus his left eye on what he was looking at. SImilar to how he does with his eyepatch on. Its kinda hard to explain really but i do hope that this fixes some of the confusion.**

* * *

Now that the three of them were seated and introduced, it was time to begin. Almost immediately Mado moved in. He figured that if they were pretending to be students of this school then chances were that they had no connection to it. Unfortunately he didn't have time to officially confirm that these students did not actually exist. But, he was sure that whatever knowledge of this school they had would be cursorily in level. So he began with the question, "So Ryouhei-kun, I must say it's nice to see a student from your school. It really is a great facility after all. Tell me, how is Mr. Aizawa doing now a days?" Of course no teacher named that worked there. But this filthy creature wouldn't know that. The CCG would hold assemblies at schools in order to inform the students on the dangers of ghouls and the proper steps that should be taken as well trying to recruit new applicants to the local bureau. Hopefully this fact would lead the ghoul to believe Mado; falling right into his little trap.

Ken smirked slightly in response. _'So that's his game is it?'_ Ken thought. He knew that the crazy looking one named Mado was aware of his identity. But without evidence the man could do nothing to him. So he was trying to make Ken incriminate himself with these questions. And he was already at it with the first one. Luckily for Ken, while they were waiting up front, he had been researching the school to kill time. This had included a few lists of students and employees as well as online chats about the school among students. Ken, trying to look innocent, scratched back of his head and grinned goofily. "Hmmm. Sorry inspector but I don't think I've heard of that name. Maybe he's retired or in a different section. Ah, but if you want to talk about teachers, what about Kyouko chan. Her tits are outrageous."

Mado held out his hand to stop the conversation there. "That's fine. Just wanted to inquire about an old friend." He had to commend the ghoul for this move. It had apparently done a little research in preparation for this farce. Mado would need to be a little more strategic with his next attack. For the first few minutes after that, the questioning continued as normally expected of a CCG interview. Asking about why they were in the area, their route, and such. As it got to the actual encounter, the questions started to get a little more detailed. Asking about exactly how weak it had looked or if the ghoul used the shadows to hide. Ken had a little difficulty making up his answers without sounding too exact for a passing student who just stumbled on something that could literally eat him alive.

It was here that Mado enacted his second big trap. "So tell me," he began. "Was there anyone else you saw with her? Like say a woman with pink hair?" He had given the creature the perfect chance to throw them off their search for rabbit. It could hope to use this to make them search for a girl with actual pink hair. But Mado had made certain to collect some samples from where Kusaba had been killed that had proven that the hair was a synthetic wig. If Eyepatch affirmed this proven false piece of information then it would both prove it was lying and had insider knowledge of the case. He tried to make sure that his sneer wouldn't alert his prey.

Ken thought about this for a bit. It was enticing. If he did answer yes, it was possible to draw some of the heat off of Touka. Even if they had to have very little on her, it could still help draw them even just a bit farther off her tail. However Ken didn't know if he felt entirely good about ad-libbing on the agreed to cover story; despite how little they had put in it. Plus, he didn't like how this tempting question had come from the dove currently waiting to cut him down. It was just too perfect. So instead he decided to play it safe. After "thinking" about it he answered, "Sorry sir. All we saw was the girl. No one was with her. At least when we spotted her. Probably lucky about that. I don't think we would have gotten out of there alive if another one of those monsters was there right?"

Mado grimaced. He had failed twice and his time was now running out. He started to rack his brain for something to pin Eyepatch down. Meanwhile the questioning continued. Amon had been leading it at first as Mado had little interest in false drivel meant to deceive them. But now upset at the slippery fiend avoiding his two assaults, Mado had started to take the reins. The question became much harder and specific. Even an honest witness would find themselves hard-pressed by this barrage of questions. Ken found himself stressed as he was forced to create the perfect answers now; not to correct but not to wrong either. Either way would lead to his doom. He did notice that as this happened, the younger investigator began to look something up on his phone.

Amon had noticed that there was something more going on here. His mentor was trying to hard prove the witness wrong. But for what reason? As far as he could tell he was just some stupid kid. Even if he was lying it was probably a prank. Which would be annoying but not too difficult to deal with. Not worth being harsh enough to possibly lead to complaints by the boy or his parents later and a likelihood of an official reprimand or lawsuit. So what was wrong?

Amon, despite his lack of understanding decided to trust Mado. He double checked something on his smart phone before asking, "Excuse me, but the date on this transcript is correct right?" After the boy answered in the affirmative, mentioning that they had been heading towards a local sports event, he asked, "Then could you explain to me how you saw her in this tunnel? After all, at this time it was flooded due to some public works projects in the area. They needed to divert several water pipes and underground drainage systems in the area. There should be no way she could be in it at that time. Not with that much water running through it."

For a few moments afterwards, it seemed that the world froze around the table. Mado did remember a bit about a report on construction work happening in the ward. The CCG was informed as said work could possibly affect their hunts as the local ghouls could be chased out of their hiding spots, find places to settle in or meet each other in at the construction zones while the workers where away for the night, or use these places to dispose of or hide evidence of their dirty deeds. As for the public, most likely the surrounding residences and businesses had been informed door to door or a flyer had been passed around but not much else. After all it wouldn't interfere too much in the public's daily lives. But said factual information now blew a major hole in their quarry's story. Mado was suitably impressed with his partner and how he had cornered Eyepatch. Now all that was left was to watch the ghoul crash and burn.

At the same time, Ken was thrown for a loop by this. It was possible the doves were making this up. But the fact that it came from the younger one who seemed to not suspect him and had previously been checking up on something in his phone, led credence to it being true. But if so then how should Ken answer. If he believes them, then he'd has to admit he had been lying about the date which would throw his whole testimony into doubt and cause him to fall right into the lap of the doves. He'd need a really good reason to explain why he lied about that while still being somewhat believable. However if they were making this up then it was ok if he stuck to the cover story rather than falling for their bluff. He fretted over it as he started to panic a little. He glanced at Mado again. _'I want to smack that damn grin off his face'_ he thought as he looked at the now smiling older investigator. However this infuriating man would also prove to be his salvation. Mado goaded him with, "What's wrong Mr. Delinquent? You weren't lying to us. Were you?" Being called a delinquent gave Ken the inspiration to try one last gamble.

Ken sighed heavily and relaxed his posture into a more disrespectful form. He took a more challenging look as well; now locking eyes with the two other men as if challenging them. He mockingly raised his hands as he answered, "Okay. You guys caught me. I lied about the date. But I assure you the rest is true." Amon responded, "And how can we trust you now? You lying about the date puts your entire story into question. I hope you understand that filing a false report is a very serious issue." "Look I'm sorry ok. You're lucky that we even came to report the ghoul at all. At first we were just going to ignore it but in the end, decided that something that dangerous needed to be dealt with properly; before someone dies. See, the reason we were actually there a few days ago, was to smoke and drink some beers. School and home have both really stressed us out so we just went to let off a little steam. We saw her as she was coming out of the tunnel for some reason. We were hiding behind some junk so we weren't spotted. If my dad finds out what I was doing down there, he'll kick my ass. So I thought that we could just tell the truth but just change the date. That way the ghoul could be taken care of and we wouldn't get in trouble. Please don't call my parents. Hell if it'll help, you don't even need to give me the reward money for the tip."

Ken waited for the verdict with baited breath. He hoped they bought the story of a stupid teenager doing stupid stuff. And that they didn't decide to press charges on him anyway. Meanwhile, Mado clenched his fist. _'This fucker'_ he mentally raged. Somehow Eyepatch had once again found a way to answer the question without outright revealing himself. Quickly he tried to figure out some way to retake the advantage. He could have the school records in five days after getting through all the legal dealings and red tape. And that was only if the school was cooperative. He figured that he could sadly only hold onto eyepatch for another couple days, maybe three, before the CCG legal and public relations offices would force him to release a troubled kid who just made a small mistake. Accounting could join too. It was expensive to jail someone after all. The little amount of time added with the fact that it would be in police and not CCG custody would mean it would be almost impossible for him to reveal this ghoul. Perhaps an RC levels test. Unfortunately his lack of evidence would most likely prevent that too. Stupid human rights issues were getting in his way. Mado sighed in resignation; still trying to figure out something to salvage from this. "The CCG is not in the business of punishing kids for doing idiotic things like this. But next time don't lie. It's only by my good graces that we are not having you arrested right now." _'Good graces my ass,'_ Ken replied in his mind. Just then his phone went off; the ringtone belonging to Touka. "Sorry sirs, that's my friend from earlier. Looks like she's getting impatient. Gotta go." He ran off without waiting for a dismissal.

As the boy left, Amon turned to his partner and asked, "What was wrong Mado? You seemed almost vindictive at points in that interview. Like your goal was to catch that kid in a lie." Mado just watched the retreating figure disappear through the door before answering by simply stating, "That was Eyepatch." Amon froze for a split second before jumping up; not even questioning how he had slipped through the gate. However his mentor held up his hand in front of the man. "Calm down Amon." "But we can't just let him leave!" Amon nearly screamed at him. Mado lowered his hand as he continued. "We must. We have no real evidence and that lie we caught him in at the end was too small to give us enough to take him down. Don't worry too much Amon. While infuriating, the fact that he was willing to risk himself here must mean that we are close. Hmmm perhaps."

A stray thought had come to Mado as he spoke. From that thought a devious plan began to form. _'Perhaps Eyepatch gave us the perfect chance to take not only it, but the daughter ghoul and rabbit as well. Perhaps the sisters if we are lucky'_ that sickening grin slowly formed on his face again. He began to head into the back to do some research. As he left he told Amon, "I won't be attending the funeral today. I want to work even a minute more. You feel the same too right?" He didn't wait for an answer.

* * *

The funeral was as somber as expected. Most everyone in the twentieth ward CCG office attended. The head of the offices gave a speech and called for a moment of silence. As the crowds dispersed back to their jobs, Amon found himself forced to comfort Nakajima over the loss of his partner. At the diner he had visited with the two before, he was able to both comfort the depressed man some and strengthen his resolve.

Back at his house, he began to exercise in a bid to prepare his body for the coming conflicts. As he exercised, his thoughts drifted to how messed up the world was due to the ghouls. _'I will uphold justice. I promise all of you. The children who lost their precious people, the people who fought to protect others, and those that lost their lives in this broken world. I will change it. I will change this incorrect world.'_

Meanwhile, Mado was putting the finishing touches on his master plan. After looking over the site to get an idea of what he was dealing with, he would be ready. He would use the last chance that Eyepatch and Rabbit gave him to catch all of them in one move. Perhaps he'd keep Eyepatch alive for a bit afterwards though. Mado wouldn't feel satisfied if he didn't get back at the beast for the frustrations it had given him today.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I have two things to state before I go. First I have a new idea for a fan fic but cant do it since Ive already got my hands full. So Ill say it here so that if anyone wants to write it you can have it. I was thinking of a idea where the CCG used peaceful ghouls like hunting dogs to get the dangerous ghouls. Like Psycho pass with teh latent crinimals (there is actually a fan fic based on the TG cast in the psycho pass world.) Rather than waste resources on killing these ghouls, the CCG could use them in return for allowing them to live, maybe in a like a specail camp or facility. A restricted life, but alive none the less.** **I think this would be an idea with a lot of freedom for the author to work with. Like letting Hinami's parents survive in it. So anyone can have this idea just send me a link if you do end up writing it so I can read it.**

 **My second and final thing to bring up is editing. At the end of this arc before I work on my original arc, that Im scared will suck, I plan to go back through these chapters and edit out the problems like plot holes, grammer and volcabulary mistakes. If anybody wants to help me, then message me and well talk.**

 **As always, Please review, fav, follow, and send in your ideas for any omakes you want to see (ive basically run dry on omake ideas right now).**

 **PS. Am I the only one who thinks the new youtube layout looks way to hipsterish?**


	20. hostilities pt 1

**well I had planned to do this Yesterday but well I had a birthday dinner so I didnt get home till late. Still good food though I havent yet gotten my gifts.**

 **thanks new people: CrowsColors, haou246, sk101, personas, boredforlife12, reginlief2004, th3 5L3NT A55A551N, joonahullu, and loop2**

 **anyways heres todays dose of Shiro torture.**

* * *

It had now been a couple days since Ken's adventure and things had settled into an uncomfortable calm. The death of Ryouko was still too painfully fresh to forget about and the pressure from the doves on the ward was still strong. But still, time had begun to march forward. The ghouls of the twentieth ward were forced to carry on with their lives as they continued to deal with both the internal and external strife caused by recent events. Especially poor Hinami who would barely eat or sleep. Instead she would spend most of her time in depressed contemplation.

* * *

Today was a quiet day that saw only a few customers come into Anteiku. Ken, Touka, Shiro, and Kuro had been left to run the café as the others took care of various business around the ward. Still so few people had come in today that all but Touka had decided to take a break. They began to divvy up a newspaper to read amongst themselves. Among the pages was one particular piece of news. It was a simple obituary about a young bureau investigator of the CCG who had been killed by a ghoul.

Shiro was reading this article when Touka yanked the paper away. She collected the whole thing, despite some mild objections from Ken when she took the comics page. As she neatly folded the paper, she noticed a disapproving glare from Shiro. "What the hell is your problem?" she gruffly asked. Shiro simply pointed at her accusingly and replied, "That guy in the paper. The CCG employee. It was you who killed him wasn't it?" Touka glared back at her. "So, you gonna make something of it?" Shiro sputtered a bit as she tried to find the words. "You can't be serious? That's like declaring war on the CCG. Don't you understand what you're doing?" Touka nearly crushed the paper as she tightened her grip into a frustrated fist. "Hmph! I know exactly what I'm doing. What I don't understand is how you can just stand by and ignore that one of our own was murdered for no reason. Or when Hinami could suffer the same fate once one of those rotten doves tracks her down. I won't stop till I kill ever last one of them." Once Touka finished speaking, she coolly walked away to make a cup of coffee for their current dependent and went into the back.

Shiro was almost about to chase after her before her older brother told her, "Drop it Shiro." She immediately turned to the new target of her fury. "You're taking her side?!" she all but screamed at Ken. He sighed in response. _'I really thought she had gotten over this. Though that would have been too easy I guess,'_ "It's not that. Nothing you say to her will help right now. In fact, it probably just make her more angry and resistant. All we can do for now is stay back and watch over her. Let her work out everything. I'm sure she'll come to the right answer eventually." However Ken was not expecting what his sister said next. "I can't accept that. Not again." Realization as to what she actually meant slowly dawned on him as she continued. "To be forced to watch someone putting themselves through such pointless danger and suffering. To be forced to watch each and every time as they leave on their stupid quest for revenge with the fear deep in your gut that this will be the last time you'll see them. That the by the end of the day you'll lose them on some pointless self-serving sacrifice. Getting revenge for Hinami? Yeah right, if you were really doing this for her you'd stay by her side. She needs her loved ones close not some stupid concept of justice or vengence. This is for no one but yourself. To appease your anger and nothing more." At the end of her triad, Shiro was openly crying. Ken, now feeling a bit guilty himself, hugged her and petted her head. "It'll be alright. I promise you, Shiro. I won't let anything happen to Touka. I'll protect her and we can go back to those happy days again. Before the doves attacked." Shiro simply sniffled in response.

* * *

Touka lightly knocked on the door before entering the room. Inside, she found Hinami just waking up. She smiled warmly at the young ghoul before apologizing for waking her. "I heard you're not eating. That's no good. You're a growing girl after all," she continued; placing the cup of coffee on the table. Hinami smiled weakly and answered, "Ok." Touka could tell that the depressed girl was not taking what she said to heart. So she sat next to her and rubbed her head affectionately. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of everything and you can also rely on everyone else at Anteiku. I promise you, instead of being stuck in this small room, I'm gonna show you the whole wide world." She hoped that her words could inspire Hinami a little and get her out of her slump.

However what brought the excitement back to her tired eyes was not Touka's speech but instead the simple newspaper she held in her arm. "What's that?" Hinami asked. Touka smiled at her again. "It's a newspaper. The manager likes them so from time to time he buys one and leaves them in the café." "That's amazing, there's so many Kanji." Touka lightheartedly sighed at how Hinami could be amazed at something so simple. So she threw the paper to the little girl. "Here take it. It can help with your studies after all." For the first time in a while, Hinami's face lit up in a big smile. "Thanks you big sister. If there are any big words I don't know then I can ask big brother Kaneki," she excitedly rambled to Touka's slight dismay at losing out to that dumbass Ken. However her kind demeanor grew cold as she left the room. It was time to continue her mission against the doves.

* * *

Later Touka watched as the doves searched the place she had set for their next confrontation. She couldn't help but feel a bit smug. As the doves floundered around on her little stage. All the pieces were falling into place.

However what she didn't know was that two of them had already caught on to her plan. Amon walked over to where his mentor was watching, studying the area. "What do you think Mado?" he asked. Mado grinned with his iconic slasher smile as he put it all together. He started to snicker a little too. "Quite the interesting choice, eh Amon? This kinda battlefield will certainly put me at a disadvantage with lack of maneuverability for my current favorite quinques. Seems like that rabbit she-ghoul has finally gotten her head on straight. Or maybe it's that slug, Eyepatch, who picked it out." As he continued to ponder, his partner Amon gripped his hands in frustration. "To be played around with by these beasts. It's infuriating," he snapped. Mado though simply waved at him to calm down. "Now now, calm down Amon. It won't do you any good to get upset. Dulls the senses. Besides I have already prepared some things for this little game. Soon all this will come to a close."

* * *

A few days later, Hinami was reading the newspaper Touka had given her; excitedly absorbing all the new words and kanji she came across. She tried to figure out each one by herself first so she could show off to the others at Anteiku. However she came across one word in particular. She pulled out her dictionary and found said word meant sorrow or regret over the death of a person. _'Huh, that's just like me,'_ she idly thought. What her thoughts about the word itself were was lost after she saw the picture next to the article. She instantly recognized it as one of the men who had been a part of the group that had killed her mother. Slowly it dawned on her what Touka had really meant that day. This realization filled her with both anger and sorrow. She looked out the window as she decided on what she had to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, none of the employees of Anteiku noticed anything wrong. They continued their work just like any other day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened as they served customers and engaged in small talk. Touka thanked whatever god was listening, that Hide didn't appear to ask her out once again.

Eventually night fell and with it the closed sign was placed over the door. Eventually only the Kanekis and Touka remained. As Touka put on her jacket she asked, "Did you lock the door Ken?" The only male here answered, "Yeah. Oi, you two ready." Shiro came out of the restroom, drying her hands and gave him a simple nod in confirmation and Kuro, sitting at a table reading her baking book, answered, "I'm ready. Just been waiting on Shiro." Shiro playfully smacked her sister for that. It seemed that everything was finished and it was time to head home.

However all three girls were alerted when Ken asked, "Hey is it just me or is it a little too quiet upstairs." Touka grimaced. "Hinami's probably just asleep right now. Stop trying to freak us out Bakaneki." However Touka couldn't keep the slight fear out of her voice at what Ken's question could mean. Shiro also added, "When I went upstairs earlier this afternoon, she didn't respond either." Ken added, "Don't you think she's sleeping a bit too much." Now worried, all four of them headed upstairs to check up on the young girl.

Touka knocked on the door but there was no answer. So she opened the door only to find an empty room and an open window. For the first few moments no one moved. Simply standing there in stunned silence.

"No way," Touka whispered in shock. Her mind was in a panic as she tried to figure out why the young girl had decided to run away. Was it her fault? But she had done it all for her. Was she really going to lose a loved one again? Where did she go? It took Ken to knock her out of her questioning panic. "Touka," he called to her. Once he was certain he had gotten her attention, he continued. "We need to find her before the doves do. Go check the nearby park. The rest of us will check elsewhere." Touka could only numbly nod back at him.

* * *

At the same time, Hinami was wandering the streets of the now quiet twentieth ward. She slowly ambled like a zombie with no real destination set. Just getting away from Anteiku. However, as she walked a certain scent reached her nostrils. Though somewhat stale and a bit wrong, the scent was still immensely comforting. She started to head towards it. "Mother."

* * *

Touka leapt across the rooftops as she continued to search for Hinami. They hadn't found the young girl in the area around the café. So after a quick call to inform the manager the four of them spread out to search the entire ward. Touka took off in the direction of the elementary school area that she had set up for trapping the doves at. As she searched for the missing ghoul child, her thoughts returned to the fear that she had chased away Hinami. Just like with her brother. But as she pondered though, she suddenly smelled a familiar scent. _'This scent is … What the hell is going on?'_

A scream suddenly filled the air. Touka instantly knew it was Hinami, as she leapt towards the scream. Like some sick joke, the place she arrived at turned out to be the very tunnel she had sent the doves to earlier. She ran towards the tunnel; barely noticing when Shiro arrived a few moments after her. Both girls followed the sounds of crying to where the younger girl lay; cradling a bag that smelled an awful lot like Ryouko. Touka took a few steps closer to her. "Hinami. Thank god you're safe. We were all afraid that we'd lost you. Come on, it's not safe here. Let's all go back home."

But she and Shiro were both caught off guard by the defiant "No," that came from Hinami. "No matter where I go, I'm gonna die. Somehow, I'll be killed like mother. That glasses guy from the CCG was killed too. Was it you Big sister? I'm only bringing more suffering to everyone by staying her. I'll surely be killed as well. Those people who killed mother are going to kill me too. So I have to run. Far away. Far far away." She hugged the bag. Noticing this, but not really wanting an answer, Touka asked the distraught girl, "Hinami… what's in the bag?" Hinami tensed for a second before revealing the bags contents while simply answering with, "Mother."

Both of the older girls could feel the bile in their throats at the contents. The bag contained pieces of Ryouko's body. Some of the scrap waste left over after the CCG was finished processing a ghoul's body that was normally cast aside without even some semblance of a decent burial. All of it showed signs of decay. Touka's rage reached the boil point as she pictured what she'd do to the sick person who'd pulled this disturbing prank. However she also became concerned as she looked over at Shiro. Shiro suffered something similar to a small PTSD attack as flashbacks to the death of her own mother and father, and all that had followed, flowed across her mind's eye. She trembled a little as she hyperventilated a small bit and shook slightly.

Hinami then asked, "Why is it so wrong for ghouls to live?! Why?!" Both girls were brought back to the present by this sad plea. Shiro gave the best smile she could and comfortingly rubbed Hinami's head. "Listen Hinami. I know what you're going through, sadly. But I promise you, you can get through this. You're strong. So please, please don't leave us. We'll take care of you. Trust me." Touka also stated, "When me and Ken went to the CCG earlier, they couldn't show me even a portrait of you. Only those four that were there that day know what you look like. Hinami," she dropped down and hugged the young female ghoul. "I promise you. I will protect you. I won't let those guys kill you. I'll swear it" After a short pause she continued with, "I don't know whether it's right for ghouls to live either. But it should have some significance right?" Hinami stayed still as she simply soaked up all the comfort and love the other two offered her. "Yeah," was all that she said.

A little while later, Touka got up and pulled out her phone to call Ken, Kuro, and the manager. She left Hinami to Shiro as she started to dial. First, Touka dialed up Ken. When he answered, she said, "Ken, I'm with Shiro now. We found Hinami." She heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "Thank goodness. Where are you guys now?" Currently, Touka was facing away from the entryway to the tunnel. "We're near Kasahara elementary at the…" but a pained scream interrupted her answer. Touka spun around in time to see Shiro pulled away from Hinami by a red rinkaku quinque that had pierced her stomach; her phone breaking as she dropped it. The quinque placed Shiro right between Touka and the crafty dove that had found them; as a human shield. Shiro wiggled like a worm caught on a fish hook as she panicked and tried to get away despite the pain from moving. Though she froze in fright when the dove who caught her simply stated, "Now that wasn't very observant of you, Sasaki-chan. I'm honestly disappointed"

* * *

"TOUKA! TOUKA!" Ken screamed at his phone after he heard the scream and Touka shout for his sister. His worst fears of losing yet another family member seemed close to being realized. He tried to call Kuro but received no answer. "Damn it," he cursed; putting his phone away. He started to head to where he believed Touka was. He calmed his nerves as he ran. If it came to a fight then it wouldn't do anyone any good for him to be a panicked mess.

He pulled out his masked and put it on. However, he also spotted something along his path. It was another dove. The partner of that Mado freak to be precise. And he was running straight for the waterway tunnel also. Ken made a split second decision. While he did need to get to Touka, Shiro, and Hinami as soon as possible, it wouldn't be a good idea to ignore a dove that he could take out now instead of letting him threaten the others. Plus they didn't have their masks on and there was no way he could let this man see their faces as well. So he'd take care of this murderer first, then continue on his way to the others.

* * *

Amon had received the signal from his partner. The ghouls had taken the bait and Mado had already moved in to finish them all. It was Amon's job to provide back up and eliminate any other ghouls who tried to approach the operation zone. His face was grim as he vowed that he wouldn't let a single one of the escape this time. He would see to it that this scourge was defeated before more innocent victims were lost to them.

He barely spotted the shadow from above coming down upon him. He dodged as a figure slammed their leg into the ground. _'If I hadn't dodged that just then, than my leg would have been broken. No, maybe even completely ripped off,'_ he realized as the ghoul that had attacked him removed his leg from the small crater he formed. It turned to face him and he instantly recognized the mask.

"Eyepatch!"

The ghoul mockingly posed as it said in a sing songy voice, "Oh Mr. investigator. Can you come out and plllaaaayyyy?"

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if it seemed like it was too jumpy. I wanted to get the set up done.**

 **ALso does anyone know of a good picture with Ken, Kuro, and Shiro together. after writing this i kinda wantone now**

 **Still please review, fav, follow, and if you want, put up some ideas for some omakes to add for the next few chapters. im kinda out at the momment.**


	21. hostilities pt 2

**Well I dont really have anything to say other than here you go.**

 **Also thanks for reading: thegreygolem, analanat, azalmega, and Maxfangiggynudgegazzyangel**

* * *

Both of the men stood still but ready; staring each other down like two feuding cats. Ken estimated that this dove couldn't be any higher than second class. So he was pretty confident that he could handle anything that he could throw at him. Meanwhile Amon was much less optimistic. Eyepatch was a notorious SS rank ghoul who was known to have killed multiple CCG personal and was now believed to have a kakuja of some sort. Plus the battle field wasn't favorable as it would give the ghoul space to use its high speed and maneuverability to its full advantage. Still Amon mentally affirmed to himself that he would defeat this ghoul. Even if it took an arm or a leg, he would make certain to punish this monster for all the lives he had taken and families he had torn asunder. All he had to do was trust in his training and his quinque.

Ken gave a jovial smile, though it was impossible to see under the mask, and asked, "I guess it would be too much to ask of you to forget about me and the others and for you to just go back home for the night, huh?" the dove answered by simple increasing the hostility in his stare and tightening his grip on his briefcase. Ken sighed deeply and looked crestfallen. "That's what I thought. Oh well, you can't accuse me of not being reasonable with you."

The instant after he finished this line, Ken struck. He used his superior ghoul abilities to appear right in front of the other man and before he could react, slam his open palm into the others solar plexus. Amon was pushed back about half a foot and all the air was forced out of his lungs. He was barely able to stay standing as his knees tried to buckle. He did cough heavily though. But still he weathered the hit. Ken was honestly surprised by this. He cocked his left eyebrow up as he reevaluated the man. "Most impressive Mr. Dove. I was actually aiming to knock you out with that one blow. Things would be so much easier if you would just take a nap right now, don't you think?"

Amon gritted his teeth before charging at the ghoul. "Don't underestimate me!" he practically roared. For a few seconds the two jostled. Ken still pulled ahead in the spat but was pretty impressed by this dove. He certainly hadn't slacked off on his training as, despite the physical disadvantage between ghouls and humans, he was holding his own pretty well. After the two had broken away from each other, Ken tilted his head and replied, "Underestimate you? I was just paying you a compliment. Your ability to sufficiently fight a ghoul in hand to hand combat is quite amazing actually."

Amon's response was to scrunch up his face in disgust. "Being complemented by one of your kind makes me feel unclean. But since your feeling so talkative, there's something I've always wanted to ask you ghouls. To fulfil your desire to eat, you calmly murder innocent people. There are so many children who have lost their parents to your hands." He activated his quinque now. "The surviving people's feelings… sadness… loneliness…the empty lies. Have you ever imagined what it's like?" Amon waited for the ghoul's answer. Expecting some sick reasoning of the cheapness of human lives or something. But instead what happened was that the beast fell silent and seemed to quake a little.

Despite what some of his enemies liked to claim, Ken did in fact have feelings. He loved his family and friends. He felt happiness curling up with a good book. He felt scared of his sisters' disapproval when he screwed up. Sadness at the thought of his lost parents. And right now he felt rage over what this man had said. _'How dare you of all people say that, dove! What about my feelings of loneliness and sadness at the loss of my parents? What's the difference here?! Huh?!'_ he thought. However he didn't voice these questions. Too angry to talk, he brought out his kagune and prepared to end this in one attack.

He had been too soft on this man; letting his consciousness interfere too much. He could tell that overall this Amon person was a good man, if a little misguided on ghouls. Maybe in another world they could have been friends. But now he was an enemy who was interfering in the young half-ghoul's attempt to save the others from Mado's sick game. There was no more time to try and avoid giving the other too much serious injury. So he would use his full power to end this now and smash this dove's quinque then follow up with a powerful strike to his jaw. It would probably shatter his mandible and cause a few brain legions, but at least it would succeed in knocking the man out for a few hours and allowing Ken to continue on.

Amon at this time, could see the change in Eyepatch. Though he, like many of his compatriots, claimed that ghouls were unfeeling monsters, right now he recognized the anger radiating off of the other. It actually scared him a bit. Though he wouldn't let that show. He watched as the ghoul released its vile kagune and then set into a recognizable pose. It was a pose that he had seen multiple times during his research into Eyepatch and preparation for their eventual duel. _'He's going to go after my quinque,'_ Amon realized. So he also got into position.

In one instant both men made eye contact. In the next they charged forward. Ken swung down with all of his kagune aimed at one point on the other's quinque as Amon moved to block his attack with it. However what he didn't see as his kagune met the surface of the quinque was the grin on Amon's face.

* * *

Mado gave another one of his iconic smiles as he continued to hold poor Shiro in the air with one of the last remnants of her father. He looked to over to Hinami who was trembling on the ground at the sight of the man who had plagued her nightmares for weeks now. "It's been a while young Fueguchi," he stated as he then turned to the irate Touka. "And Yamaguchi? No that's a fake name. How about I call you…" he noticed the small rabbit keychain on her now destroyed phone. "Rabbit."

If looks could kill, then Touka would have murdered this man a thousand times over. She wanted to rip this man apart so badly. But right now she had to first save Shiro. The fact the man seemed to ignore the fact that he still had her impaled as some hostage only increased the loathing that Touka felt for this callous piece of human garbage. "Let her go," she ordered. "Hmmm?" She only felt more frustrated as the dove acted like he didn't hear her properly. "I said let Shiro go!" she shouted at him.

This time Mado openly laughed at her. "Ah, sorry sorry. I forgot entirely about you, Sasaki-chan." He looked her over as he observed, "So you're called Shiro huh? Not the most imaginative name is it?" He suddenly noticed something as he yanked the girl closer to him. Shiro could only squeak in fear and barely keep from fainting over the pain and how the dove now brought her face to face with him. Eye to eye. His creepy grin only got wider. "Ah so that's how Eyepatch got around the gate," he stated as he truly noticed the two mismatched eyes of the young she-ghoul. "So you really were hybrids. Oh, the researchers back at headquarters would be drooling over you and your siblings. Hmm I wonder if I could get them to dissect you and your sister as your brother was forced to watch. I bet his face would be spectacular." However his face soon changed into one of disgust. "Still to think that you're whore of a mother would sleep with beasts like ghouls. Truly one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard of. As if it wasn't enough of a problem when they breed, now we have to deal with abominations like you."

"Don't," Shiro painfully whispered. She now stared down the dove despite the fact that she was still very much afraid. Part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and give up or panic. But a bigger part of her could not let what he said go unchallenged. Whether it was simply pride or her love for her family she didn't know. She grabbed onto the quinque in her stomach and tried to futilely pull it out as she now yelled back, "Don't you dare disrespect my family! My siblings and I are not abominations! My father was a not a beast! And my mother… my mother was a way better human than you'll ever be!" Mado just looked at her like she had offended him somehow before he forced the quinque to wiggle and twist in her gut; causing more pain to the girl as her screams now filled the tunnel. Hinami shrunk to the ground as she covered her ears to try and block out the screams while Touka proclaimed, "You bastard!" and charged at Mado. The man just grinned again as he flung the quinque pierced girl he held into the wall of the tunnel and activated one of the other quinque's he'd brought for the battle. The spiked tentacle of the new quinque flew towards the Ukaku ghoul.

The now released Shiro, with the red rinkaku still embedded in her gut, slammed heavily into the wall. Causing it to crack. She slumped onto the ground unmoving as her blood leaked out around her body.

* * *

Ken's kagune slashed into the club like quinque Amon favored. However, instead of breaking, the club actually survived the blow. "What?!" Ken couldn't stop from crossing his lips. However he wasn't given any time to think as in the next instant the dove roared a mighty battle cry before swinging for the opening he had waited for. Ken blocked it with his arm but he felt the bone inside crack. But Amon didn't stop. He swung again and again; knowing that if he paused for one second, this ghoul would that opportunity to kill him. He thought back to what doctor Chigyou had explained to him when he was selected among those going to the thirteenth ward suppression mission.

* * *

"An opening after he breaks the quinque?"

"Hai, watching videos taken of some of his battles, you can see how Eyepatch uses the full force of his kagune in that attack. So there is an opening for a few seconds afterwards where his entire front is unguarded. If taken advantage of, then even a novice investigator could score a powerful blow against him. Well it's not like such a powerful move could be done without some risk after all."

Amon watched as Chigyou played a recording of the attack on a screen they were sitting in front of. He also noticed how the unfortunate investigator in the tape was also cut down shortly afterwards by the ghoul. Confused he asked, "But how exactly am I supposed to take advantage of an attack made specifically to break my weapon. If it really was as easy as you make it out to be, then we wouldn't have lost so many talented individuals to him already."

Chigyou was waiting for him to ask that. He grinned as he pulled out a marker and went to the dry erase board nearby to explain the plan to Amon. "You see here, it's all in how he breaks them. It's my belief that Eyepatch is targeting the grain of the quinque. You see kagune, and by extension the quinque they are reformed into, are basically just large muscles. And as such, they have a grain, or the direction in which the muscle fibers align. While still needing a large amount of power, it is much easier to cut with the grain instead of against it. Which also means it will save energy and strength that Eyepatch wouldn't want to waste in a battle. So, taking this into consideration I designed the cross stitch design."

"Cross stitch design?" Amon asked. "Yes," the head research clarified, "Simply put we layered the quinque in a way so that the grain reverses back and forth inside the weapon; giving the grain a cross or x like shape. This theoretically should strengthen your quinque and make it more durable even if he tries to cut it against the grain. Unfortunately this technology is limited as the procedure is both costly and time consuming. There is also an almost 60% chance of total failure in the manufacturing or upgrading process that could result in the complete loss of the quinque. Though koukaku quinque have a much higher percentage of surviving at 47%. So we ask of you, investigator first class Koutarou, will you accept this request to use an untested design to bring down Eyepatch?"

* * *

' _HIT! HIT! HIT!'_ Amon put all of his being into trying to hit Eyepatch. He knew he had only a minute, maybe two, before the ghoul could fully recover. Already Eyepatch was dodging his assaults faster and with more ease then when he started. He also started to counter a bit. But Amon kept close to the ghoul as he still seemed to have problems with close range combat. He dodged another strike before accusing, "You and that other ghoul, rabbit. That bitch killed one of my allies just days ago. Why was he killed? Because he was an investigator? Because he was human? Don't fuck with me! There was no reason for his death?! This world is wrong! And you ghouls are what is corrupting it!"

Amon moved swung his club at Ken again. Ken successfully dodged but was obviously a bit more sluggish. Unknown to the other, Amon's words had struck his opponent in more ways than one. Ken felt saddened, at how right the man was that the world was corrupted. A bit of guilt for most of those he had killed in his short life, and frustration at how, not just this man, but humanity in general loved to place all the blame on the ghouls. Was it really only the ghouls' fault that the world was so messed up? These thoughts and feelings weighed heavily on the half-ghoul; causing his reactions to be slowed. It also made him miss something important about his surroundings.

As he stepped back from another swing, Ken stepped into a puddle and slipped. Now completely off balanced, Ken was at Amon's mercy. And so Amon swung down with righteous fury upon the villain before him.

* * *

 **I hope the action scenes are good here. The idea of a modified quinque is something that Ive been floating around for a while now. thought it would be a good way to make the fight not too one sided. Suprise is a good tatic in battle afterall. I thought that that mixed with Kaneki's emotions would give Amon a fighting chance. If only for a few minutes. As for Mado V Touka... well youll have to wait and see.**


	22. hostilities pt3

**Well I had a couple days off so I finished this up. It was a bit difficult, epecially since a lot of the dialogue was taken from the manga so I had to properly fit it into my writing style (This section of the manga had a few really good lines that I didnt wnat to change). But I hope that those parts dont feel to cliche compared to what I added.**

* * *

Touka easily maneuvered around the quinque and continued to charge at Mado; somewhat impressing the seasoned investigator. "Splendid," he barked. "If I don't in enforce your destiny to die here today then just like Eyepatch and Owl, you'll become a troublesome ghoul." However his next attack was blocked by one of the pillars holding up the roof of the tunnel. Touka used this to slip under the quinque and close in on Mado; allowing a smirk to cross her face. _'Your weapon is difficult to use in this place. You fell right into my trap.'_ However, while she started to bring out her kagune, Mado tossed aside his current quinque and brought out yet another silver case. Touka barely had enough time to notice it before Mado activated it. The case opened up and brought out a large koukaku quinque.

Surprised, Touka jumped back to gain some distance from the new weapon. _'Another one?! What the Hell is up with this guy?!'_ she thought as she observed the new quinque. _'It's completely different from the other two.'_ But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Hinami panic. "Hinami?" she asked only for Hinami to shake even more. Suddenly Mado started to chuckle as he said, "Since I had to have it made in a hurry, I had to bring two different cases. What do you think? After all, it is your beloved mother! Because quinques are made from the kagunes of ghouls!" By the end of his explanation, Mado was practically livid. His face flush with excitement at the despair of the young daughter ghoul. He was rewarded with her scream of despair before, blinded by fury, Rabbit charged at him again; her kagune now flaring out behind her.

* * *

Amon swung down with all the force he could bear on the incapacitated Eyepatch. Currently, there was no way for him to avoid it, so Ken just tried to best prepare himself to weather the hit. However what made contact was not the quinque but a female figure that landed a flying kick into Amon's side. Amon was bucked to his right; allowing Ken to slip to the left and roll away with only a cut on his cheek.

Amon was able to quickly recover and look to who had hit him. The figure was a female adolescent. Her clothing and backpack were rather ordinary. However what was distinctive was the mask she wore. He recognized the black and white bar covered full face mask from days of research on this ghoul pack. "S rank, Yin," he stated to himself. This wasn't good. Another high caliber level ghoul joining the fight along with Eyepatch now completely recovered from the Amon's earlier surprise assault meant that victory was almost impossible for the investigator now. Still, even though he accepted that he would die, Amon refused to simply give up. He'd go down fighting and hopefully weaken them enough for Mado to defeat afterwards. However he was not expecting for Yin to grab Eyepatch by the head and head-butt him with her mask still on.

"Owwww, what the hell was that for ku….Yin?" Ken asked as he rubbed his now cracked skull. "For fucking around!" the young girl yelled at her brother. "Big bro is strong; the strongest. There is no way that he would let such a dove put him in such a position if he was serious." Ken could hear the fear as well as rage in her voice. "He would win and save us all. He would fail. He wouldn't leave us behind like mom or dad." The younger half ghoul shivered a little. Feeling somewhat exhausted and vulnerable after releasing such emotions and fears.

Ken started to laugh. Somehow having his sister yell at him had helped clear his mind. He rubbed her head lovingly before telling her, "Wait here. I'll finish this and then we can go save the others, all right." Kuro nodded at him and he smiled warmly back.

Turning his attention back to Amon, Ken willed his Kagune to reform as he said, "Mr. Investigator. Truth is, I hate people like you." Changing into three blade-like tentacles, sharper and more rugged then his standard ones. "People who only look at one side of the problem. Have you ever thought what it's like for us on the other side? No you haven't, have you?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer, so he just waited for Amon to get ready for round two before attacking.

* * *

Touka tried to hit the mad dove, only for the new quinque to repel it easily. She then jumped out of the way when it tried to engulf her. Mado couldn't help but laugh at her foolhardiness. "Acting on impulse without much consideration for the consequences. Such a foolish ghoul." Wielding the koukaku with even greater skill than its previous wielder had, Mado used one of the four petals like sections to grab Touka by the leg and yank her into the air. "And that's why you'll die tonight."

Mado then threw Touka by her leg into one of the pillars in the tunnel before impaling her with the quinque. Touka could only flail futilely as Mado objectively looked over her to Hinami's horror. "You'll make some fine materials." He made the koukaku squirm in her gut, listening to her screams, as he continued to rate her kagune material. "Hmm you're modification grade. Perhaps I could find a way to use you with Eyepatch's kagune. A rinkaku/ukaku quinque could be most useful indeed." He picked up the quinque fashioned from Hinami's father as he continued. "But still. Using this husband and wife set is spectacular. Kukuku, you should have seen the face that that ghoul bitch made when I ended her with her husband. Ne, Fueguchi-chan?" "I am …going to kill you… you old… fucker," Touka struggled to proclaim, much to Mado's amusement.

"Hmph…. You're just a hyena. Salivating over rotten flesh. Nothing more than trash. Why do you still try to survive while committing such sins?" Mado confronted Touka with. For a moment, the young ghoul went silent. Whether he had honestly asked or was just messing with her, she decided it to answer truthfully. "I think… It's because we want to live. Is there something wrong with that?! We were all given life and raised…. If the only thing you can eat is people then that's what you have to do right? How can we live correctly with bodies like these? How?! All of you bastards, go on and on about evil and justice but could you keep saying that stuff if you were a ghoul yourself?! You piss me off. You should all just go and die. Die die die… all of you shit-headed doves should just die already!" Touka paused for a second, her face sorrow filled, before ending with, "Even ghouls, even I want to live just like you guys."

Mado looked at her with contempt. "I'm tired of listening to you," he replied. "How revolting. To think that monsters like you wish to live calmly." He swung down with his quinque at Touka. "DIE!"

* * *

Amon quickly realized how hopeless this fight was now. The only reason he hadn't been struck was simply because the ghoul hadn't aimed for him. Instead, as if playing with him, all of its strikes were aimed at his giant club-like weapon. However, unlike the first attack, these were not neat or cleanly aimed. These strikes were rough and each one hitting made Amon's hands go numb for a few moments afterward. Each one left rough gashes in his quinque despite the reinforcement. Eyepatch was no longer trying to incapacitate but to win.

With one final strike from the rinkaku, a loud crack was heard and Amon's weapon was broken in half. The upper half flung into the air before crashing onto the ground and dissipating. Before Amon could process this, the ghoul was upon him. Its kagune ensnaring him like a large serpent; barely allowing him space to breath. It dangled him up in the air as both Eyepatch and Yin stared at him. He could see blackness encroach on his peripherals. _'So this is how I'm going to die?'_ he realized.

But fate had other plans as the ghoul suddenly flung him across the canal. He landed painfully on the other side; actually landing on the roadside above the embankment to the shock of a couple passerby. He struggled to get back up and was able to look back as Eyepatch waved at him before both he and Yin fled in the direction of where Mado had set his trap in. Amon, partially due to shock and partially due to his injured ankle, flopped onto the ground; ignoring the worried young man and his girlfriend offering assistance. _'Why?'_ he wondered. _'Why didn't you kill me? Why you let me live?'_

* * *

Mado's quinque never reached Touka. In fact the weapon was no longer even in his hand. "The quinque disappeared," Mado simply observed. He then felt a pain in his right hand. "No, what disappeared was my right hand?" he pulled his hand out only to find a bloody stump where it used to meet his wrist. Alerted by her sobbing, the other two people in the tunnel turned to Hinami and observed her now released kagune. Both were shocked at the crying girl. Her hands hiding her face, Hinami pleaded, "Stop hurting big sister Touka. Don't…. Don't use mother and father for such things!" Suddenly the two tentacles of her kagune lashed out chaotically; striking wildly and cutting into the tunnel walls and nearby pillars.

Rather than frightened, Mado was ecstatic. Forgetting about Touka, he used the koukaku quinque to block as he dodged multiple attacks from Hinami's out of control kagune. He then used it to attack her. Striking at the Hinima's kagune. His face now mad, Mado shouted, "Spectacular. Amazing! You only inherited the parts that surpass both your mother and father! Such good material! I want it!" In his excitement, he tossed away Hinima's mother's kagune and grabbed her father's again before flinging it at her proclaiming, "Hand it over!"

Hinami stepped back in fear but her kagune shot forward and wrapped around the offending tentacle. Mado found himself hoisted into the air by his quinque before one of the kagune tentacles slashed into stomach. He dropped his quinque as he crashed back into the ground.

At first everything fell silent as Hinami's quinque finally calmed down. Only the sounds of heavy breathing, tears, and moving water permeated the air. Touka was the first to speak. "Hinami," she said, "Finish him." However, the older ghoul was shocked when her ward refused to. "Finish him? I… can't." Touka, Still trying to keep her innards in, begged, "Hi…nami, He's your parents enemy right? I can't do any more than this. You have to…" Hinami simply answered with, "I've also thought about it. Would getting revenge on this on this person… would it really erase these depressed feelings of mine?" Slowly her kagune retracted back into her body. "But, that's not the case. I … don't care about revenge. I was just sad. I wanted to meet my mother and father. That's it. I want to go back to back to the time when it was the three of us. Father! Mother! Leaving me behind was unfair! I'm so lonely!"

The young orphan once again began to wail in emotional turmoil. Touka, struggled over to the girl and wordlessly cradled her in her arms. However their comforting scene was interrupted by that same vile laughter. "That's right," Mado proclaimed as he grabbed one of his quinques. "You're lonely aren't you? She should be with her family. Therefore she should become one of my quinques." He once again swung a quinque at the two girls too exhausted to move. But two new figures appeared. Both of them unleashed their rinkakus and used them to receive the attack. "Ken," Touka said in shock as the male half-ghoul gritted his teeth and used his kagune to fling the quinque away from them all. Both he and Kuro had removed their masks on the way over as wearing them lowered their visibility. Ken's now dangled around his neck while Kuro had placed her's in her backpack where she also had Shiro's and even Touka's. She had placed them there in the fear that they may have been needed.

Ken now stood up straight and stared back at the dove that had caused them such pain over the last few weeks. His kagune now in a defense form that would probably have frightened any lesser man but to Mado it was nothing more than a preview of his next quinque. Neither man, neither smiling or grim faced, moved when Kuro screamed out, "Shiro!" and ran to the where her sister still lay on the ground. She pulled the girl up while trying to get her attention. She was rewarded by a coughing fit and some painful groans from her twin. "Kuro?" she weakly asked as her sister, teary eyed, hugged her in relief. Kuro then carefully brought her wounded sister over to where Touka and Hinami now were as the two men kept each other in check.

Ken broke the ice with, "It's been a while huh, Smiley?" He heard the sharp intake of breath as one of his sisters recognized that nickname. He had only just realized it that day, during his interrogation in the CCG office. That this was the same man who, while they never met and only knew from watching the CCG raid places they had hid in previously, had been one of their most diligent pursuers when they were on the run. The reminder brought back many unpleasant memories to the young hybrid family.

Mado simply grinned even more. "Kukuku, never been called that before. But I must say it's nice to finally, truly meet with you face to face Eyepatch-kun." Mado slowly walked a few feet over to where he had left the kokaku quinque earlier. "I must admit you are probably one of the slipperiest ghouls I have ever had to displeasure of meeting. If only your father hadn't been successful in escaping with you during that raid all those years ago." He suddently shoved the controller for the quinque into his right wrist with only a slight grimace in discomfort. "But then I wouldn't have the chance to pluck such a wonderful kagune from your disgusting flesh. To think of the wonderful quinque it could be fashioned into" He slowly forced the weapon to now respond to his commands despite no longer even have the muscles to truly control it. Yet he was amazingly able to get it to work well enough for the coming fight. "Come Eyepatch. Let's truly finish this sordid tale of man versus beast!"

Ken took a step forward only to be surprised when Kuro appeared next to him; her kagune angrily swishing around her. They both exchanged a look before leaping at Mado. The crazed dove laughed as he struck at both the incoming half-ghouls with his quinques.

Meanwhile, Touka did her best to look after the other two girls. Hinami was emotionally exhausted but mostly ok but Shiro still looked worse for wear despite her accelerated healing kicking in. As she tried to help Shiro sip from a water bottle though she heard the sound of footsteps coming from deeper in the tunnel. Someone else was coming towards them.

* * *

Omake: Author's confessions – two things that I don't actually know in my my own fanfic.

How Mado carried three quinque cases. Those suitcases are made to be carried two in one hand easily. For now I see him with the third on his back like a Japanese elementary school randsal.

How big the quinque made from the kagune of Takashi Sasaki really is. I really don't know. Every time I write about it, the size keeps changing from being huge enough to crush a phone pole to being small enough to pierce Shiro without destroying her vitals. For now its size is decided by the rule of cool.

* * *

 **Im gonna aim to finish the fights by the next chapter. I have a clear idea of how I want to end this. Also I have a rough idea for another omake chapter to make up for not doing any omakes recently. Its suprisingly harder to be silly then serious at times.**

 **Also I kinda realized that Im making Mado a bit too good at fighting ghouls but I cant help it. Hes such a fun antagonanist to write and I want to make his downfall great as well.**

 **well untill next time: read, review, fav, and follow.**


	23. hostilities pt 4

**ANd now here we are at the finale of this arc and sadly of Mado as well. He was such a fun character to write. However I do realize i may have made him a bit too strong but I was trying to go with a last boss/dungeon boss kinda feel for him. But overall im satisfied. all thats left is the cool down chapter is the cool down chapter before heading into the next arc i made.**

 **Oh and i got a new computer so hopefully once i get it all togehter things will be faster.**

 **thanks for reading: nakiera, number 2415 l.s, Mortem Ensis47, darkrexbeta, joelem2, pirowolfxl, leandro96, and fabulousbeings**

 **I cant believe i already got this many followers.**

* * *

Both rinkaku kagune struck the kokaku quinque with such force that they threw Mado back some distance. But the shield held. Mado immediately started to break down the current tactical situation. He was tired and wounded and currently facing two high level, angry ghouls. He would have to rely on his mind for this fight if he was going to pull through. His first step was to change the battlefield. He retreated out of the tunnel realizing that it gave the two ghouls the advantage with their high maneuverability and his line of sight being broken by the pillars and the general darkness of the tunnel. The two monsters followed him; the female charging forward ahead of the older male.

Outside he immediately set about breaking up the two's teamwork. He would already have major problems facing them as it is so it would be suicide to let them add teamwork on top of that. He decided to use Kusanagi, with its superior range, to keep Eyepatch at bay. He would need to give that fiend his full attention later so for now he would just keep the ghoul out of attack range while he focused on the other. If Eyepatch did get through his guard then he would just force him back rather than trying to take him down.

As for Yin. He would let her get closer and finish her off first while her brother was unable to do anything. Mado turned to avoid another attack from the she-ghoul. She seemed to prefer using her fists and legs to attack with her kagune as a secondary weapon or in long range if she couldn't get close. Mado blocked her next barrage of attacks with the kokako before forcing it, with a bit of difficult, to close in on itself and form like a great sword. He then swung it at Yin, forcing her to duck and weave before leaping back after a powerful swing and unleashing her rinkaku. He was forced to reopen the weapon to block the attack while he also made his other quinque twist around to block Eyepatch from trying to move in again. The blood red tentacle chased the other ghoul as he jumped and dove around the outer embankment. It was a like some perverse model of a solar system with Mado the sun in the center while Yin and Eyepatch were forced to orbit around him trying to find some small opening in his guard they could use to their advantage. But they weren't the only fight happening at the moment.

* * *

Amon slowly trekked down the drainage tunnel ignoring the mild protest from his earlier wounds and just plain tiredness. He had to keep going forward. Had to help Mado. Amon wouldn't abandon him to be finished off by this vile pack of ghouls. So concentrated on his partner's safety was he, that he didn't even realize that without his quinque there was not much he could do. In fact there was more likely a chance that he would become nothing but a burden or liability. He just kept on moving forward.

After letting his ankle rest for a few minutes Amon was able to head to where they had set the trap. However, due to his ankle, he would not be able to climb down the steep sides of the embankment and the only walkway down to it was on the other side of the tunnel. Therefore he was forced to go around the battlefield rather than heading straight there. Thankfully he was now getting close to his goal. He could already hear the sounds of fighting ahead echoing in the dank space.

When he reached the area around the end of the tunnel, he saw three things. First, was the fight just outside the entrance. He couldn't see most of the fight due to distance, lighting and other such things, but he could make some things out. He could tell Mado trying his best to keep Yin and Eyepatch at bay as both of them spun around him like some insane dance or ballet while trying to strike at him with their kagunes. Mado was amazingly holding them off, but Amon could tell that this would not hold out for long. His partner was already wounded and tired. Several times Eyepatch was able to break through only to be pushed back by Mado's amazing control of Kusanagi. Meanwhile Yin, while being largely held off by the other quinque, was still nearing connecting with several strikes; including one that sliced into his mentor's cheek.

The second thing he saw was two figures hobbling away towards the exit. He could only see their backs, but he recognized them as Fueguchi and most likely the S-rate ghoul, Yang. It appeared that Yang was leaning on Fueguchi and Amon could also see the damage to her clothes and what was left of the wound in her abdomen. Why they were heading towards the battle despite their wounds left Amon dumbfounded but he didn't have time to think about. Not when the third item of interest stared right back at him.

It was rabbit. The ghoul that had killed one of his comrades just recently. She stood between him and the others like some sort of guardian. Refusing to let him go any farther. He could feel her steely gaze even behind her slightly askew mask. He also noticed that she too had some battle damage as well but didn't look like she would let that get in her way if it came to a fight.

Amon knew he had to do something though or he would lose another person to these ghouls. A reflection in the water allowed him to see the handle of one of Mado's quinques. Deciding to end this, Amon dove for the weapon's handle as Rabbit unleased her kagune and charged at him.

He was able to haphazardly throw a single attack but Rabbit was able to easily dodge it and with her superior strength, she grabbed him by the neck and threw him into one of the pillars. Amon hit his head hard and slid to the ground where Rabbit slammed a foot into his chest. Once again black started to drown out his vision as Rabbit screamed and swung her kagune down.

* * *

Ken was frustrated with this dove. He was a crafty one. Every time Ken got past his outer defenses, Smiley was able to cut him off once again. He also seemed to be playing his sister against him. He had figured out that if he kept himself between Ken and Kuro, it could distract him. With his line of sight to his sister partially obscure and the fact that he couldn't reach her if she got hit without getting past the dove first aggravated Ken and forced him to split his focus as he tried watch out for his sister.

The dove played on that. Once swiping at his sister to force him to jump forward in an attempt to draw the man's attention only to barely dodge the surprise attack that the dove pulled. The attack did clip him though; causing his leg to break. Ken quickly jumped up using his kagune and jumped back as the quinque tried to crush him. He then willed one of his rinkakus to twist around his leg and form into a makeshift splint during the half minute or so that it healed so that he could still effectively move to dodge and attack until his leg was healed. Still he was getting nowhere and only succeeded in feeding his growing irritation.

Kuro was in a similar predicament as her brother. No matter what she did, she couldn't cleanly hit this man. This monster that had tormented Hinami. That had hurt her sister. That had even chased them all those years ago, after their happy family was torn apart.

Kuro refused to let this man take anything else from them. She launched her kagune at him, only for each one to be effortlessly pushed back by the kokako shield he wielded. "Kuro!" she heard her brother shout at her. It turned out to be a warning as she turned around in time to see the large rinkaku quinque coming at her. She dodged it only for the tentacle to chase after as she jumped and weaved. "Ha ha. That's it. Dance. Dance more. You've clawed your way through so much to survive. From fighting investigators to eating your own father. Don't disappoint me now. Don't tell me that was it! Come on! Entertain me some more!" Amazingly her brother was also troubled by the same weapon as, despite the fact that it was currently chasing her, the dove had expertly positioned it to surround him so that it also acted like a barrier blocking off her brother. Ken was finally able to jump over it only for the dove to suddenly pull it back. The quinque spun around and Ken and Kuro were both forced to dodge as the spiked end swung around them all again and again. However Kuro was so caught up in dodging it that she didn't notice as the dove came at her again. She tried to escape only for the other quinque to grab her leg and at Mado's command crushed the limb. She screamed in pain as the dove just tossed her away and left her to Kusanagi to deal with.

The large weapon flew towards her on a direct course to crush the young ghoul. Ken was sadly unable to get to her due to the dove's earlier machinations. _'I can't reach her in time?!'_ Ken realized as the quinque slammed down; launching dirt, dust, and water into the air.

* * *

Touka had made a split second decision when she heard the footsteps. She first ordered Shiro and Hinami to head back towards the exit. Granted there was still a heated fight happening over there but she reasoned that they both could find a place to hide as Ken and Kuro held the dove's attention. Right now she was more focused on making sure that this new person didn't see their faces as well.

She then pulled out her mask from Kuro's backpack and put it on just before the new figure appeared. She immediately recognized it as the partner to that smiling freak just outside. The man starred at her for a few moments as she felt her raw emotions bubble up to the surface again. She then noticed him look down at something between them. It was the other quinque that the other had used during his fight with both her and Hinami.

The dove dived for it and tried to hit her but his attack was sloppy and she was able to avoid it and tossed him into one of the nearby pillars. As he fell to the ground, she jumped on top of him and was ready to strike the final blow. But something stopped her. She remembered what the others had said. Shiro's judgment, Ken's experiences, Hinami's realization. All of it came flowing back into her as she now had the chance to kill this murder with her own hands. But now she was hesitant to finish him. Touka gritted her teeth and screamed before she swung her kagune in frustration and anger into the pillar above the now unconscious dove. She removed her foot from the man and turned to leave as tears started to fill her eyes. "Damn it."

* * *

Mado waited ecstatically for the dust to clear. He badly wanted to hear Eyepatch's pained wails at what had become of his fellow spawn. He even ignored how Eyepatch, due to being so focused on his sister's plight, left himself wide open to another attack. Both men watched with baited breath as the dust started to settle.

However what he saw was not a dead but a living, if still badly injured, Kuro. Both He and Ken were stunned as they realized that the quinque had not only missed the girl but also curled around her. Kuro meanwhile couldn't tell whether she should be freaked out or relieved. But she did feel something that confused her. Safe. Somehow being surrounded by this rinkaku quinque made her feel a familiar feeling of comfort and security.

Ken was brought back from his stunned state by the irritated growls of Mado. Mado yanked at the quinque controls again and again. However it simply refused to respond. Only slightly twitching to his commands. "Move. Move. Move!" he ordered; now insanely frustrated. He was so close to finishing these fiends. But now they were slipping through his fingers once again.

He was so engrossed in this that he failed to notice the two rinkakus coming towards him from behind till both impaled the man through the torso. Mado coughed up blood and dropped his quinque. He slowly turned to see who had struck him.

However it was not Eyepatch, but the other sister that had reached him. The white haired girl was being held up by Hinami near the tunnel entrance. She stared back at Mado with determination now burning in her eyes. "Not again," she whispered before screaming, "I won't let you take my family away from me again?!" She yanked out her kagune with enough force to yank Mado towards her. He crashed once more into the canal. Shiro felt faint and dissipated her kagune. Touka appeared by her to help Hinami support the now lightheaded young ghoul.

Meanwhile Ken used this chance to grab Kuro and join the rest by the tunnel entrance. Everyone looked over each other and silently thanked the heavens that they had all survived this long night. But their attention was brought back to Mado when the man began to laugh. "Fuck… you ghoul bastards. You'll all die. Do you really have any meaning to living? The very idea that you have a meaningful existence makes me laugh. Kukuku… how dumb…. Ghouls… hahahahaha." His insane laughter caused him to painfully cough up more blood. He struggled to get back up while slowly crawling towards the ghouls watching him; declaring, "I'm not done yet. I have to… get my revenge… on that guy. One eye. Until I bury him with my own hands." Mado reached where Touka now stood before finally collapsing and dying.

For a moment everything froze. All five of them could only stand there and stare at the body of Mado. A few of them were even half afraid that he would suddenly jump back up like some Hollywood horror movie villain. He had left that much of an impression on their minds. The first to move was Touka who gritted her teeth and reached down at the man's gloved hand. "Wearing gloves like these. Do you really hate touching us that much?!" she screamed as she yanked the glove off while kicking his body away only to receive a shock at what the glove had hidden from view. For on that hand covered in scars from harsh training and battles, laid a wedding ring. In an instant the weight of the life that they had just taken weighed on her conscious and Touka began to have a panic attack till Ken came over and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oi Touka. Calm down." Once he finally got her attention he stated, "I hate to sound callous here but we don't have the time for this. A big fight like that is sure to attract all kinds of attention and its best if we get out of her before more doves show up."

They all looked up when they heard the sounds of someone else arriving only to be relieved when it turned out to just be Yomo. He picked up Hinami before simply saying "Come," to the others. He turned to look at where Yoshimura was, watching over the scene; wondering what the old man was thinking fright now. None of the others notice though.

However before leaving Ken stopped to do one last thing. He walked over to where the quinque made from his father laid and affectionately put his hand on it. It somehow radiated a comforting warmth. "Thank you," he said with a sad smile before getting up and adding, "I promise I'll keep them safe." He heard Kuro call out for him to hurry up. So he ran over to help both her and Shiro walk as they all headed back to Anteiku.

* * *

 **And so falls Mado. He will be missed. I hope that the ending wasnt too sappy. I wasnt too sure if it was a good idea to have the quinque refuse to finish off Kuro but well, I wanted to have some closure on that front.**

 **I also planned to have a little part here leading to the next arc but i like this ending so im gonna stop here.**

 **as always. read, review, fav, follow.**


	24. omake 2: pressure points and kagune

**Sorry about this. Im right now in the process of dealing with overtime, moving to a new computer, and trying to combine three chapters together with some of my own stuff for the next story chapter. So itll probably be delayed for a bit. probably about a week or so. so here is... well this.**

 **Honestly Im not entirely sure what this is. It just kinda came to me after looking at some suggestions in the review tab and I felt it would be rude to make you guys wait too long so I wrote it all today actually between stuff ive been working on (my attempt to dl windows 10 has already failed twice today.). So if you like it good, if not well Ill be back to the main story next time and you can just ignore this omake next time you read this over again.**

 **thank you for joining: shion ameterasu, lord jackal, angel3687, acidika, thepsychopath96, and artifactduelist,**

* * *

It was another lazy afternoon when both Ken and Hide decided to go over to Hide's place and just hang out for the rest of the day. They had both just recently finished their last classes of the day and Ken didn't have a shift at Anteiku today. The apartment wasn't very far from the campus grounds. In fact it lay in the same direction as the Kanekis' abode did. Stepping into the place, Ken could only describe it as a bachelor pad. Clothes, both dirty and clean, lay in piles throughout the place and half eaten plates of food lay next to day old, unfinished cups of coffee. The furniture looked well used and more than one stain did adorn them. He did not expect Hide to be this messy.

Ken sat down on the sofa as Hide went into the kitchen. Thankfully Ken was able to convince the other that he wasn't hungry and just needed a nice cup of coffee. Though Hide did make a cup of instant ramen for himself; making the entire apartment smell like a wet dog to his half-ghoul friend. But Ken could soldier through it.

For the next couple of hours both of them simple soaked in each other's presence. Ken was reading a really good novel following a man falling victim to a yandere Youkai girl who had taken a shine to him while Hide watched some midevening television while occasionally getting Ken's views on what just happened in the program.

It was after a special on massages and traditional medicine that Hide got Ken's attention with, "You want to try?" Ken lowered his book and eyed the blonde haired boy suspiciously. "Try what?" Hide grinned radiantly. "That." He pointed at the tv. "I don't want to brag but I actually learned a little about it high school." "You did not." Now Hide's face became smug. "Yes I did. And I can prove it."

He grabbed Ken's hand before the other could do anything and pinched a section of his hand between the index finger and thumb. Ken held grimaced in pain as it all of the sudden felt like someone had jabbed a quinque knife into his hand. A feeling that he was sadly way too familiar with then he should be. Hide just grinned at him. "Hurts doesn't it? You see, there's a major nerve right there. Some historians actually think the Romans used to hammer nails in right there during crucifixions since the pain is like getting struck by a lightning bolt when the nerves are pierced. But pinching still hurts too. Just not as much." Ken tapped out then. "Okay. Okay Hide. You made your point Hide. Let go of my hand already." Thankfully he did just that.

As Ken shook his hand to get rid of what was left of the painful feelings, his friend got up and went behind where he sat. "But pressure points don't have to just be used to cause pain. They can also be used in things like massages." He grabbed around Kens neck and while massaging it, pressed on several points; making Ken feel suddenly really good. In fact too good. He felt zoned out almost blissful. He started to let out strange squeaks and moans as he shivered and twitched a little.

His friend started to go down his back as even more of Ken's body started to go slack. He couldn't even wipe away the drool. "Yaan," he suddenly yelped as Hide reached where his kakahou was. To Ken it felt really weird for someone to be touching where his Kagune rests. For his part Hide seemed to think this was just some really thick knot in his friend's back. "Wait… Hide. Ple….Pleas….Please. Stop touching me…there," he tried but his friend was so focused on his massage. "Don't worry Ken. I got this." Ken then felt his Kagune start to move. He tried his best to stop it but he couldn't and all six rinkaku slithered out.

However they did so lazily, almost as if drunk and drooped onto the back of the chair and floor. It seems that Hide's magically fingers had gotten to them too. Ken was horrified. All he could do was lay there and pant after just outing himself as a ghoul. Well, half ghoul but he doubted that such a difference would matter to an ordinary human. He tried to move; begging his arms and legs to do something. But they only feebly wiggled as Hide continued to stare at his friend in a new light. Ken couldn't help but tear up as he waited for his friend to scream and run away or call him in. Instead what he got was a, "WOW! You really are a ghoul. I mean I already figured it out a while ago but still, seeing it in real life is amazing in its own way. Can I touch it?" Ken was confused. He could only go, "Eh?" before Hide reached out and slide a finger across the edge of one of the scale-like outer sections of his Kagune. The sharpened edge cut through his skin causing a bit of blood to leak out. "Ow! It's sharp. But what if I do this."

He then petted the predatory organ like one would a cat; from the base to the tip. Somehow this didn't get him cut by the rasp like tentacles. Meanwhile Ken could barely process the feeling. It basically paralyzed the young half-ghoul. He couldn't even get up the strength to ask his friend to stop. Not even when his friend started to push down on his kagune as well. "Hahaha. It's springy too." For some reason though, it felt to ken like the number of hands on his rinkaku had multiplied. Confused, he finally got the energy to look back and saw a bunch chibi Hides now playing with his Kagune. His mind went blank.

* * *

Ken jumped up in shock; knocking away the book which had been sitting on his top of his face. Slowly the shock and fog covering his mind began to clear. Slowly, he realized where he was. In his home, on the living room sofa. Slightly alarmed, Shiro came over and asked, "What's wrong?" Ken could only hide his face in embarrassment. "It's nothing!" he said and didn't answer any more. Eventually Shiro gave up and left to make them both some coffee and maybe get some meat to share. Meanwhile Ken swore that he would never let anyone know about this dream. Ever!

* * *

 **and scene. Well what did you think? I hope it wasn't too terrible or weird for you. weirdly Im more of a touka/kaneki shipper than hide/kaneki; though I dont really ship much anyways.**

 **anyways to answer some questions from some guests:**

 **about if human meds would work on a ghoul. I dont really know since medicine is slightly different but does still need to be digested in a way. Thats why I put up "try" in that part. I could see it maybe working since ghouls may be not too different from humans overall. But if you think it wouldnt work then I guess it was just being used for some placebo effect.**

 **I was actually seriously debating over whether to have them take the three quinques. I tried to figure out why they didnt take the two in the canon one as well. I ended up deciding not to since, like I feel that was done in the actual manga, they didnt have the ability too. Time was limited for them and they were all wounded. Plus I dont know if they know how to actually close them back into suitcase form and caring them activated seems like itd be difficult both in general and concealing it while traveling. Plus I have some ideas that still need them in the CCG hands.**

 **sorry I didnt use glutton. actually her title is big eater directly translated which could be read either way and while I do think glutton sounds cooler, I went with the more used and popular version of Binge eater.**


	25. clearing skies and last rights

**Well here is this. a bit earlier then i planned. And with this we get ready to move into teh next arc proper. well Oc arc really. Shuu will have to wait a few chapters while I set some stuff up to make up for not having the media circus from the canon story.**

 **Oh and to answer a question, I dont think ghouls have bloodhound levels of smell. granted they have better smell than humans but i think that they can only smell things close to them and possibly downwind stuff. So Hinami running away meant she was to far away for them to smell her well enough to locate her. not to mention she has a nose better then pretty much all of the others in the Anteiku.**

 **oh and thanks for joining, spectre387 and vang93**

* * *

In the first ward, a funeral was being held for one Kureo Mado. A number of high profile CCG members were in attendance including the reaper himself, Kishou Arima. The ceremonies eventually ended and those in attendance began to disperse. Immediately afterwards, many of them went back to work tracking down the ghouls that plague the city Tokyo and Japan at large. Amon, though, simply sat down outside the entrance to the hall. He idly watched as many of the CCG finest headed out on missions. It appeared there would be no rest for the just. Listening in on them, made him remember his first meeting with Mado and their first investigation as a team. It had been that mission that had taught him to be suspicious of everything and trust your gut for ghouls were crafty beasts that would use any opportunity you give them to finish you off. It was also when he gained the utmost respect for his partner and learned that this man was way more capable then many of his coworkers gave him credit for.

"Oi, crybaby Amon!" He was knocked out of his thoughts by the voice of Shinohara. "About to burst into tears again?" he teasingly asked. "Shinohara-san." The special class investigator sat down across from his depressed kohai. "It's unfortunate what happened to Mado. Losing a partner must be hard on you." He lowered his head with a melancholic expression. "I lost an old friend as well. So I can understand what you must be feeling."

"Shinohara," Amon said to get his attention. "Why?" he simply asked. "Why what?" "Why am I still alive?" he finally asked. He looked into the surprised eyes of the other investigator and continued. "Eyepatch, Yin, and Rabbit. All three of them had chances to. And yet not one of them took it. Hell Eyepatch actively seemed to be avoiding finishing me off during my fight with him. What reason was I spared but Mado was…Mado was…Mado was…" However the one who answered him was not Shinohara.

"Perhaps he just let you live out of some perverted form of amusement. Or maybe he feels that you'd be of use somehow in the future," a female voice entered the conversation. Amon and Shinohara turned to see the owner of the new voice leaning on the wall a bit aways. She was an older woman probably in her later years but still appeared to be fit. Though she still looked her age, she was not unattractive with more of a milf look to her. She also radiated an aura of strength that one should expect from a seasoned investigator. But her most striking feature was actually her arm or lack of one. Instead her left arm a little below the shoulder blade had been replaced with a prosthetic that Amon could also see some quinque material in it. Perhaps she had equipped a quinque blade to it in case of emergencies.

The woman came over to the table and shook hands with Amon. "Associate Special Class Setsuko Takahashi," She introduced herself. "Rank one, Amon Koutarou," Amon reciprocated. She sat down as well and the discussion continued. "It's a real damn shame what happened to Kureo," Setsuko said. "To be honest, I kinda feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't failed that mission all those years ago, then Eyepatch and the sisters would have been eliminated right then and there before they could become such a blight on Tokyo." Shinohara laughed and replied, "Don't be too hard on yourself sets-chan. Your plan wasn't bad. And it did eventually get Orochi in the end didn't it? You should stop berating yourself over that already." Peeved by the nickname the woman ignored her friend and instead continued to talk to Amon. "Anyways as for why they let you live, most likely because he had no reason to kill you. Eyepatch, like his father, is a smart one and seems avoid pointless fighting. He only moves when he has a purpose. Or at least from what I've studied about him. You shouldn't really think too hard about it really. You'll just run yourself ragged trying to understand these how these fiends actually think. Just use this second chance to track down and slay the beast."

Amon nodded at what the other said but he couldn't stop thinking about it. It didn't answer why Rabbit let him live. And what about what Eyepatch or Yin had said. Somehow, this encounter had shaken his convictions but he wouldn't tell anyone that. At least for now.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a man ran to the table to inform Shinohara about someone named Juuzo. The special class investigator sighed before getting up. "You have a case to return to as well?" Mado asked only for Shinohara to shake his head. "No. I recently got a new partner and well, he's a handful. So I better get going. See you later you two."

Now left with Setsuko, Amon decided that now would be a good time to return it. He placed a quinque case on the table. "Here I'm returning Kusanagi to you. Forgive me for giving it back to you in failure." But the older woman simply shook her head and pushed it back to him. "Why don't you keep it for now? I have a feeling that it could still be of use in taking down Eyepatch when the time comes. Besides," she gave a disarming smile. "I don't really like rinkaku quinques so it's not like it would really do anything with me other than collect dust." Amon thanked her and put the case back next to his chair; though unsure about what he'd do with it. After a bit of small talk, Setsuko got up and left. Leaving Amon once again alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Ken really didn't like being stared at. Even if it was only from a couple young ghoul children, looking at him like he was some kind of superhero. Thankfully the mother ghoul soon arrived and after apologizing, pulled the two children back into the café proper; letting Ken finish making the two cups of coffee he was working on. Once finished, he carried the both of them to a table near the tv set up for the guests; passing Hide at the counter. It was currently set on the news. In particular, the news was currently going over the latest issues of ghouls.

"… Therefore the CCG believes the worsening situations in both the eleventh and thirteenth wards may be linked. Some observers have begun to believe that a single ghoul organization, of a size never before seen, is taking charge of the local ghoul populations of these two wards. Currently the CCG warns the locals to continue being careful and not venture alone at night. However the request by the CCG to enforce a mandatory curfew on these two wards was rejected by parliament earlier today," the news caster finished her last report before moving to the next one which grabbed the interest of all in Anteiku. "In other news, a senior investigator of the CCG was recently killed by a notorious pack of ghouls within the twentieth ward. This is the first death of an investigator from the CCG headquarters in this ward in over ten years. The pack of ghouls included a relatively unknown ghoul now identified by the CCG as rabbit, and the extremely dangerous S class Ying-Yang sisters and SS class Eyepatch. The CCG is worried about this recent unwarranted and threatening aggression from Eyepatch and believes that it could be a precedent for increased activity of this particular ghoul." Pictures and/or sketches of them all were shown at this point along with some information.

"A high level meeting among the top officials at the CCG has decided that, by a narrow vote, to increase the rankings of all the ghouls involved. Rabbit will now be labeled S class. The Ying-Yang sisters will both now be labeled SS and the infamous Eyepatch will now be recognized as a SSS ghoul; the highest ranking a ghoul can have and before now, only belong to the one eyed Owl. Due to this threat the CCG in the twentieth ward is attempting to reorganize its forces in preparation against any movement from Eyepatch and his pack. What this new threat means for the twentieth ward remains unknown but officials urge caution and for any citizens who encounters this ghoul to immediately flee; regardless of the situation."

Soon the newscaster went to other news but Ken was no longer listening. They had been repeating this story all over the news since their last fight. He didn't know what it would mean for him that he had now broken the SS class glass ceiling but he didn't expect it to really be all that good.

So far he had only had to deal with even more admirers and notoriety now. Where before he was just another strong member of Anteiku. Now he was the SSS class ghoul Eyepatch that had driven away the doves from the ward; even if they would eventually return. Now whenever he met other ghouls around the ward in or the shop, he was met with a new kind of respect or in some cases fear. Some ghouls had even tried to get into his good graces or push him to try and hurt the CCG more. And of course, his popularity among the female ghoul population had increased as well; forcing him to deal with flirting aspiring young mates almost daily now. Thankfully he had been able to push most of the attention away by explaining that he didn't want to start anything and right now only wanted to be able to live in peace with his sisters.

"How dreadful. To think such a monster is in our ward," Ken heard one of the woman at the table he was serving say. "The work of a demon. That's what this is," the older one added; both obviously frightened. The younger one turned to Ken and told him, "You best be careful too Ken. You should talk to the manager about not keeping you here after it gets dark." Ken did his best innocent act as he replied while scratching his chin, "You're overreacting miss. There's no way some little old nobody like me will ever garner the attention of the great Eyepatch, but I appreciate the concern."

Ken now headed back to attend the counter where Hide now sat. Once again his friend seemed to have ghouls on the mind. "What do you think about all of this Ken? About what they said about Eyepatch?" Ken took a minute to formulate his answer. "It's frightening right? That such a dangerous ghoul would just go berserk like that. Not to mention in our ward."

Ken couldn't really place the look that his friend gave him. Like he was stupid or something. "I don't think that's really it. I think that all of this was vengeance motivated." Impressed, Ken continued to listen to his friend explain his theory. "I took a theorized about the criminal in my own way. First off, there was another ghoul investigator killed a few days earlier correct? Would a ghoul, especially one as passive as Eyepatch normally is, face so much danger and specifically go after investigators? Eating him didn't seem to be the objective so the meaning had to be for revenge or something similar. The key here is the senior investigator. Mado, I think."

"Hmmm," Ken egged him on. Hide pulled out a poster and placed it in front of Ken. "It's a wanted poster from the CCG information board. Look." Ken noticed that it was the posted for Hinami. "So you think that Rabbit is the daughter ghoul who killed the investigator in revenge for her mother's death?" he asked but Hide just smiled at him and shook his head. "No. I think that they are two different ghouls. Granted the CCG seems to be pursuing the idea they are the same. But if they aren't then what is their relationship and how are Eyepatch and his sisters connected to them as well. Information is scattered in bits and pieces. They don't even have a portrait of the daughter; just a vague description. I bet she was able to immediately get away from the scene. Like if the mother sacrificed herself to save her child. But if the daughter ghoul really is Rabbit, then why didn't she fight to save her mother. Even if her mother didn't fight she should still have been able to fend them off for both of them to escape. Perhaps Rabbit is acting as an agent of vengeance for the daughter ghoul. As for why Eyepatch also got involved. Perhaps for revenge as well or maybe more likely to protect the daughter and Rabbit. At least from what I read about him and his past."

Ken was actually quite amazed at how much his friend had inferred correctly. It honestly frightened him. Hide grinned at him again. "I'm thinking of investigating the daughter myself. Hell, I could probably get a reward." On the inside Ken freaked about what his friend just said but on the outside he gave him an semi-serious smile and flicked his forehead. "Don't even think about it. This isn't some game or a mystery novel. One wrong step and you could end up dead and most likely as someone's dinner. And I can't always watch out for you." "Who said I need you to watch over me," Hide shot back; sticking out his tongue.

Of course Hide didn't know that Ken really was watching over him. Being a SSS class now gave him the power and authority in the ghoul world to blacklist some humans from the menu such as Hide and Yoriko. But still this only went as far as protecting them from being hunted. If they were to discover a ghoul or stumble upon a kill, then they would suffer the same fate as any old human. Ken started to make more coffee as he continued to push Hide to stop thinking about these things.

* * *

As Ken and Hide were at Anteiku, Touka was with Shiro, Kuro, and Yoriko in the middle of class. As should be expected of a high school classroom, many were not paying attention to the teacher. In particular, a large portion of these students were discussing the death of Mado and the ghouls responsible.

"I can't believe that this is happening here,"

"My parents are seriously talking about moving away now. All because some damn ghouls."

"I wish the CCG would hurry up and exterminate them. They should hurry up and do their job."

"Monsters."

Touka only half heard these, as she was still preoccupied with what the dove had said before he died. Much like Amon, this battle had shaken the core convictions of the young she-ghoul and once again faced her with the disgusting truth that there was more to humans then just meat and hatred. She was only knocked out of her thoughts by Yoriko getting her attention. Apparently she had not noticed the teacher calling her. She ignored it when everyone laughed at her. Except Kuro. She was going to make certain to get payback on the black haired twin by the end of the week.

Soon the lunch bell sounded and she and Yoriko sat together. Touka saw Ken's sisters leave the room. Apparently over the last couple of days they had been using this time as a chance to catch some sleep on the roof of the school. None of them were getting much sleep lately but the twins in particular had been tiring themselves out as they trained and trained. Neither of them was happy with how they had performed in the fight; feeling like both of them had ended up more as burdens than anything else to the others. So they exercised and spared with each other and Ken and Touka and finally with Yomo who didn't pull his punches when he taught. Touka silently wished them luck in their endeavor as she pulled out a jam sandwich. "Touka-chan, you're having a jam sandwich again?" Touka sighed. "Its fine isn't. I like it and it's easy to eat," she said as she bit into the slime filled piece of soggy cardboard. However Yoriko was not having this. "You're a growing girl Touka. You need to eat notorious things as well. Here." She held out a piece karage that would have been delectable to anyone else in the room but Touka. But to her this was as if being asked to eat cyanide. Still, with a bit of hesitation, she jumped up and ate it. As she choked it down, Yoriko added, "I tried changing the seasoning a little what do you think?" She watched Touka finish. Touka gave forlorn smile before flicking Yoriko on the forehead; just like Ken did with Hide. "It's delicious," Touka told her. Later Touka hid in the bathroom. The karage was not sitting well for obvious reasons. Touka suffered as she tried to hold it down. But she succeed. Complementing the chef.

* * *

Later that evening, she arrived home. However she was not alone as both Kuro and Shiro had come with her and Ken met them all at the front door. The Kaneki family had agreed to come over today to help put the finishing touches on Hinami's room. "Hinami, I'm home," she called as she opened the door. "Welcome back, big sister," Hinami called back. However, she ran excitedly to the door when she saw the others. "Hey Hinami," Ken said while he rubbed her head fondly. Smirking, Touka decided to play a trick on the boy. "He was waiting in front of the house for over half an hour. Isn't that creepy?" Hinami happily agreed while Ken defended himself with, "Well what was I supposed to do. You never gave me a key." Kuro then asked, "Did you get a haircut Hinami?" Excitedly the young girl showed it off. "Yeah, big sis Touka cut it for me." "It's really good. Like you had it done in a salon," Shiro chimed in. But Ken critiqued, "I could have done better."

After a swift kick to the male half ghouls head, they all set about fixing the room up. Moving furniture and discussing possible paint colors. But soon after the doorbell rang. Touka ran to the front door to see who it was only to discover Yoriko. "Yoriko?!" she exclaimed. She turned to tell the others to hide only to find out that they had already done so; alerted by her surprised exclamation from earlier. After hiding the extra shoes, Touka let her best friend in.

"Yoriko, why are you here? Is something wrong?" she hurriedly asked. Flustered a bit, Yoriko answered with, "Sorry. I know it's a bit sudden but you were acting strange at school so I was worried." Touka gave her a calming smile and replied, "What are you talking about? I wasn't any different today. You're just overreacting." But Yoriko would have none of it. "You're wrong. You were acting really lonely. You had the same face that you had when your dad transferred overseas." She continued but Touka barely heard her as the mentioning of her father brought back many memories. Some good. Some bad.

Her attention was brought back when the young girl brought out a pot of freshly made nikujaga. "So to cheer you up, I made this. Let's eat it together. Touka tried her best to sound enthusiastic as she led the other girl into the house. When they passed the coat closet though, a sound of something falling was heard. Touka, before she realized it, had yanked the door open to where Ken had hid. When he saw the other two looking at him he joked, "Hey it was either here or in your underwear drawer." Once again Touka struck Ken today; only holding back to keep up appearances for Yoriko. The human girl of course freaked out, thinking that she had interrupted some heated elopement between the two but thankfully the twins came out and laid the misunderstanding to rest. But unfortunately, they were all treated to a hearty meal of hardened chalk, bug wings, pencil leads, and dirty water. Needless to say, all four of them called in sick the next day after poor Hinami did her best tending to them over that horrible night.

* * *

While the Anteiku pack was being treated to Yoriko's cooking, things were a foot in the thirteenth ward. From an out of the way alley way a scream shot into the air before its owner was quickly dealt with. The victim was a local and known playboy. Above him stood the murderer. Four blood red rinkaku at the ready behind them. A single red and black eye peered down from their face at the man. The rest of their face was covered with an eyepatch mask. Its only difference from Ken's being that the eyepatch part had a golden cross on it and it was unmistakably made for a female face.

"O Holy hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of Jesus Christ, to sanctify our actions this day in preparation for the fulfillment of the will of God," she started. "I call upon the great Archangel Raphael, master of air, to open the way for this to be done. Let the fire of the Holy Spirit now descend that this being might be awakened to the world beyond and the life of earth, and infused with the power of the Holy Spirit." She pulled back in her kagune.

"O Lord Jesus Christ, most merciful, Lord of Earth we ask that you receive this child into your arms, that he might pass in safety from this crisis. As thou hast told us with infinite compassion, Let not your heart be troubled: Ye believe in God, believe also in me. In my father's house are many mansions: If it were not so, I would have told you. I go prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again, and receive you unto myself: That where I am, there ye may be also. And whither I go ye know, and the way ye know." She leaned down towards the body.

"So let it be done. By this sign thou art anointed with the grace of the atonement of Jesus Christ and thou art absolved of all past error and freed to take your place in the world he has prepared for us." She made a cross on the man's head with his own blood as she continued the prayer. "I will sing of the mercies of the Lord forever: With my mouth will I make known thy faithfulness to all generations. For I have said, mercy shall be built up forever: Thy faithfulness shalt thou establish in the very heavens. I have made a covenant with my chosen, I have sworn unto David my servant. They seed will I establish forever, and build up they throne to all generations. Selah. And the heavens shall praise thy wonders, o Lord: Thy faithfulness also in the congregation of the saints. For who in the heaven can be compared unto the Lord? Who among the sons of the mighty can be likened unto the Lord? God is greatly to be feared in the assembly of the saints, and to be had in reverence of all them that are about him." She unzipped the mask.

"And thus do I commend thee into the arms of our Lord of earth, our lord Jesus Christ,Preserver of all mercy and reality, and the father creator. We give him glory as we give you into his arms in everlasting peace, to be prepared to return into the denser reality of God the father, Creator of all. AMEN, AMEN, AMEN." And now she began to feed.

* * *

Omake:

Takeshi sighed tiredly as he continued on his way home. His son following close behind. Both of them were carrying nondescript bags of fresh meat, courtesy of Rize. The older male had long ago given up on forcing the impish female ghoul to stop hunting in his territory. Not desiring a fight he had instead persuaded her to at least inform him of when she had fed and where. He would then clean up after her; feeling that having a missing person case was preferable to a body being discovered for the CCG to trace and investigate. Since there was no reason to waste perfectly good food, Takeshi would first collect anything usable from the corpse to provide for his family first before discretely disposing of what was left.  
Usually he went about this by himself but Rize had apparently gotten lucky and bagged two instead of one this time. Deciding he could use the help and his son the experience, Takeshi had brought little Ken along with him on this excursion. It was pretty routine in the end. Though he was grateful that Rize had already disappeared before they got there. He didn't feel that Rize would be the best influence on his kids so he tried to keep them both apart to the best of his abilities.

They passed some movie theatre when he noticed that Ken had stopped following him. Turning back he saw that the boy was looking at some poster on the wall with a contemplative look. Curious, Takeshi came over to look too. It was poster advertisement for the new ghoul horror movie. These things were made almost yearly now with many receiving funding from the CCG. The cliché plot mixed horror and mystery as the humans in the film were chased and killed one by one by, at least to Takeshi, the most over the top and ridiculous stereotype of a ghoul till the human hero saved the day, killed the monster, and bedded the heroine. He had in fact seen this movie due to badgering by his human acquaintances last week. He had to hold back his laughter at the stupid thing as everyone else screamed and cheered on the main character who Takeshi only thought looked pretty tasty.

But the true message of the movie was not lost on him either. Once again, society was hammering in the idea that being a ghoul in itself was a sin and that there was no such thing as a good ghoul; only man eating beasts. There were already video games, toys, and specials around in many of the major stores and businesses as people celebrated their vilification and children played ghoul instead of tag.

He looked back at Ken, realizing what his son was thinking. Was he truly a monster? Did he really deserve to live or, like the crowds would say, he should die for being even half a monster. Smiling sadly, Takeshi placed a hand on Ken's head. Breaking his attention from the poster. "Come on Ken. Why don't I buy you a nice cup of coffee," he offered. Ken graciously accepted and forgot about that poster for now.

* * *

 **Well I hope that was good. Ill openly admit Im not really religious so I apologize if that prayer at the end was used wrongly or inappropriately. But lets just say that it is needed for this character to do. Ill work on the next part eventually but it most likely wont be out till next week, since i have to do it all from scratch this time.  
thanks for reading, **

**Please, follow, fav, and review.**


	26. Beer, meetings, and crazed scriptures

**Well here is the latest part. I put on a couple things that I originally didn't have planned.**

 **I put the first part up as a way to further explain why Ken got a SSS rating despite not being a very aggressive and dangerous ghoul. I also added the part with Setsuko since well i felt that i needed to try to work in her into the story since well i did name her and all so might as well do something with her.**

 **but otherwise this is the second part of this OC storyline. I plan to have two or three more chapters before going back to canon. so wish me luck i guess.**

 **Ngnsng, silvermist023, backntator, kyaroko, xavier rall, spectre387, and DPSS thanks for reading.**

* * *

A bit after Eyepatch had been declared a SSS class, Marude and Shinohara went to a simple Japanese bar together. After getting a table, a few drinking snacks, and of course some drinks, the two began to chat. The talk went among a few simple things before Shinohara asked a question that had been bothering him for a while now. "Marude. Why did you push for Eyepatch to be ranked SSS class? There has to be more to it than just Mado's death. Correct?"

Honestly Shinohara had been against the rank up. There was no reason to raise it. To him, Eyepatch seemed too passive to require such a rank and antagonizing him could possibly cause the aggressive behavior that they feared in the first place. He felt that SS class was good enough and unnecessarily raising the level would only lead to panic among the public. However, in the end he had been outvoted, including the deciding vote by Arima, for the rank up. Marude chugged his current mug and signaled for a refill before answering.

"Call it hedging my bets. Look, you may be right and for now Eyepatch isn't that much of a threat. But we both know that could change; easily. This ghoul has the potential to easily turn into another owl and I'll be damned if I let that happen. We have to strike now before he starts moving. And with him at SSS class, we have more capability and resources that can be allotted to take him down."

Shinohara sighed. His colleague was right. They could easily get more supplies and funding for anything that involved him now. A SSS class rating would also allow them greater liberties in their investigation. It wasn't a big secret that those in the government and CCG finance divisions were not too fond of massive CCG operations. Especially when they put civilians at risk of being in the crossfire or included a mandatory evacuation order for the locals. But still he didn't think it was necessary. "You do realize that he only survived his fight with Arima by sheer luck and falling into a nearby canal right?" he asked; half as a joke and half serious. But Marude quickly answered back, "And during that same fight, even if it was also by luck, he did chip Arima's quinque and knick our ace under the eye. If nothing else we can't leave a monster who can so easily break our blades alone. That's just asking for a tragedy." With that the discussion was over and after a bit more of small talk, the two soon left to return home.

* * *

At last, the final bell of the day rang. Shiro happily stretched before reclining onto her desk in an exhausted heap. She heard her sister doing the same next to her. The last two days had been exhausting for the two half-ghouls. The first crucible was Yoriko's cooking. It had taken all of their acting skills to eat it and not vomit while happily chatting with the clueless girl. It had been enough for both of them to be bed ridden for half of the next day. However that wasn't the last of their challenges.

In the evening, after the two of them and Ken were mostly recovering, Yomo barged into the house and dragged the two off for more training. When they tried to tell him that they were sick his only answer was, "You must always be ready for a fight. No matter what your condition is." He didn't go easy on them either. Shiro could still feel where he'd cracked her lower spine in one counter. Yomo was truly a frightening ghoul. He didn't even show any exhaustion from the hours they put in despite his Ukaku heritage. Still, both girls had to admit that they did feel stronger afterwards. Shiro started to think back to the events of just a couple weeks prior. She remembered the pain of being impaled, the fear of losing her precious people to the doves once again, the frustration of not being of any help at all, and her new found determination. She had sworn that night, that she would overcome her fears of these murders and become strong. Strong enough to protect her loved ones and stop anyone who'd mean them harm. And that was why she and her sister Kuro would train no matter how hard it was. For in the world of ghouls, there were only the victorious and the dead.

After a couple minutes both girls got up and left to head home. However they didn't get far as a peculiar sight met them at the front gate. A gaggle of students, mostly girls had crowded at the entrance. Kuro was the first to realize what it was as a familiar scent reached her. Both girls pushed through the group and found their older brother now currently talking to some of the school athletes as he also showed off some of his muscles to them; much to the excitement to many in the crowd. To be frank, Shiro and Kuro felt quite embarrassed by their brother showing off his body to their classmates. Having enough, Kuro approached her brother from behind and slapped him upside the head.

"Oi, Kuro what was that for?!" he asked while rubbing the back of his head. "For being a dumbass!" she stated back at him. "Why are you here anyway?" Ken smiled back at the two girls. "Why to pick you up. Is there something wrong with that?" Both girls just stared at him incredulously. "However, we are not heading home for now." His face turned grimly serious. Shiro gulped. Something told her that whatever was happening, was not good. "So…where are we going?" she asked. "We have some unfinished business back in the old ward. Nothing too major," he half-lied, "just a few things I left undone before we moved." Understanding that here was not the place to question, both girls simply shook their heads in understanding, said goodbye to a few in the crowd, and followed their brother to the closest train station. They got on a train; heading for the thirteenth ward.

They soon arrived at Shibuya station. All three of them couldn't help but take a deep breath and enjoy the familiar scents. Despite enjoying their time in the twentieth, the Kaneki's couldn't completely forget the thirteenth ward. After all it had been their home for years. Even if with it being a pretty bloody ward. In fact, if not for Rize, there might have been a high chance for Ken to become the head this ward one day. He was actually well liked and respected by many ghouls in the ward despite his relation to his trouble maker of an aunt. But with the fallout of the nightclub attack, the ward had now become more like the civil war in Syria to the local ghoul population. The CCG tried to keep control the ward with tough crackdowns on the ghouls here and there had even been some rough treatment of suspects or even normal humans by their agents. Meanwhile from the eleventh ward, a massive force had encroached on the ward with a hardline viewpoint on fighting the CCG. This force already controlled a good chunk of the ward while fending off both the CCG and subjugating the local ghouls.

The rest of the ward was broken apart by many ghoul groups who joined together or fought with each other or with the other two forces in uneasy alliances and with varying objectives and beliefs. It was these ghouls that they would be meeting with. Using Itori as a go-between, Ken had been able to set up a meeting with some of major players in this power struggle in an effort to solve who was using his name in the ward in these attacks. They soon left the station but as they walked out of the building, they spotted a familiar face. Napping outside the building near where some street vendors, such as a young woman selling cross necklaces and glass dove figurines, was an old monk. Shiro was thankful that the old badger was asleep. He was usually around this area and had been here since they first moved in. He was always preaching either on how ghouls were a punishment from the gods for the sins of this materialistic and ungrateful generation or how all ghouls were evil and would suffer in hell for their evils. Both girls and even their brother at times found themselves being badmouth by him during either of his tirades. She heard Kuro giggle at the memory of the prank they pulled on him once. Granted placing an eyeball in his collection plate had led to an annoying CCG investigation but it was worth it to all three of them to hear his panic screams when he discovered it.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at the spot in a back alley where they would be meet by their guides to the actual meeting. All three of them now had their masks on; not trusting the other party with their identity. After about five minutes two other figures appeared. "It's been a long time Eyepatch," the lead one began. Ken smiled at the ghoul as they both shook hands. He wore simple but colorful clothing. His mask was just a domino mask designed after an American superhero of some sort with a bandanna over his lower face. "It sure has Robin," Ken replied. Both of the twins waved at Robin. He waved back as well. "It's good to see you two as well. Yin. Yang." Ken looked over to Robin's partner. His entire head in a red full mask. "Hey Red. As unsociable as always huh?" he asked. Red's answer was to flip off the male half-ghoul. "Up yours. Asshole." Ken just shook his head amusedly at the other's hostile greeting.

They then headed for the place where the actual talks on how to hunt and deal with the false eyepatch would be held. They went through back alleys for the most part though occasionally jumped across rooftops to get around large groups of humans. They soon arrived at a half finished construction site for a high-rise condominium. They went to a room near the top of the uncompleted structure where the outer walls and roof were not built yet. The stars provided light as there were no lights set up in the building. A nice wooden meeting table had been set up here and sitting around it were four other ghouls and standing around them or sitting on stacks of construction supplies were several others. Underlings and followers of the four at the table or of Robin.

Both Robin and Ken took a seat at the table while Kuro and Shiro took places behind their brother. They looked at the other ghouls around the table. On the left of the table were Santa Muerte and 2chan bear ghoul.

Santa Muerte was a member of the ghoul elite in the thirteenth. She was a lot like the big madam except much nicer to others. She had wealth and connections that had allowed her to both be a powerful figure in the ward and keep off the CCG's radar. She ran a couple ghoul clubs and cafes in the area as well as the lucrative meat market. She would get meat from several sources including the local yakuza, hospital medical waste, and local homeless selling their own blood or a kidney. There were even rumors that she had some connections with suppliers in on the continent who could ship her some undocumented migrants. She used this meat in her clubs and sold the rest around the local wards. She was also quite knowledgeable and had helped Ken more than once before in return for a little bit of work or help around her clubs. Her masked was designed like a skull decorated for the Mexican holiday Día de Muertos.

2chan bear was obviously not the ghoul's real CCG title but a well deserved nickname given to him by other ghouls. His mask looked like it was designed by someone well-versed with that site. Ken half expected the eyes to actually be gigantic google eyes. As for personality, this ghoul was the cliché Japanese otaku-neet. However he did show a remarkable ability in computers such as once hacking into the local CCG server and deleting several terabytes of data on many key investigations.

On the other side were the SS ranked Alice and Armani. Alice was the leader of the Wonderland gang; a powerful and vicious ghoul gang that loved to play with their food and all had personas based on the Alice in wonderland story. Ken honestly disliked this girl and had gotten into more than one fight with her and her gang members. She wore a blue and white, blood stained goth-lolita outfit and a silver opera mask. And judging from the smell, the blood on her dress was real and somewhat fresh.

Armani was named after the fact that he always seemed to wear expensive suits. He was a big and physically intimidating ghoul who was built like a tank. His black iron half-mask was stylized like the fang filled mouth of an oni. Armani was also well connected as an executive of a local yakuza group made up of both ghouls and humans and worked quite a lot with Santa Muerte.

All four of these ghouls would act as the representatives for the ghoul forces not aligned with those of the eleventh ward during this hunt. Santa Muerte passed around some glasses and a bottle of high quality AB negative fermented blood. Ken took a sip of his before deciding to begin the meeting proper. "So, what all do you guys have on our mischievous little ghoul?" he asked. Almost immediately things started to fall apart. "Hah?! And who said you could take charge here?" Alice challenged him. Ken didn't look at her, but swirled his cup of blood around as he answered. "No one. But you did call me here so I'd at least like a bit of an explanation of what to expect." "Keh. Don't misunderstand. I was against inviting you from the start. But the cowards here said that we should call in some more muscle or that it would be good to have a third party lead this. If I had my way we would…" "Shut up bitch JK!" 2chan bear ghoul shouted out of nowhere. "I'm in college!" She shot back only for the twins now to giggle. "College you say?" Shiro asked and Kuro added, "And you still act like that? How immature."

Alice growled angrily and crushed her drink in her hands but before it could escalate more, Armani slammed his fist onto the table. "Enough!" he roared. "We didn't come here bicker and pick petty fights. We came here to solve this problem." Robin cleared his throat. "Armani is right. This is a problem for all of us. The presence of this trouble-maker is allowing the invaders to gain more power and recruits and leading the local CCG to become more aggressive due to the fear of it being the real Eyepatch. We need to solve this quickly if we are going to keep standing. There's already been ten cases since last night. As for why we invited you three here. We felt that it would help to have someone not currently involved in the power struggle here to handle this. Especially one as powerful as you are should be able freely move through most of the ward. Besides this does involve you somewhat as well." All three of them affirmed Robin.

Next Santa Muerte and 2chan bear ghoul passed Ken, Shiro, and Kuro some documents. "This is all the relevant information we could compile for you. It includes information about the case and the victims as well as about the current situation of the ward and who controls what," said the female ghoul while the neet bragged, "I got the victims' files from the CCG itself with my god-like mad hacker skills." Ken replied, "These will be useful. Thanks." Afterwards the parties present tried to discuss the details of the plan till Alice got tired of it all and left. Leaving the rest to decide to just keep guard in their territory for now and wait for Ken to locate the errant ghoul. Ken and the girls soon found a decent hotel and bought a two bed room for their stay here while they dealt with this mystery.

* * *

The false eyepatch stood on a roof looking down at a couple doves as they looked over the body of her last prey; a gambler who was also quite cruel and showed little care for his fellow man. She could hear the men below her as they called the one who did this a beast and other insults. But they must not be very experience as neither of them took the time to simply look up and discover her. Deciding that this was the perfect chance, the criminal she-ghoul leapt down and impaled one of them before they could react. "Do not be quickly provoked in your spirit, for anger resides in the lap of fools," she preached as she tossed the now dead investigator aside. His partner screamed in rage and tried to shot the ghoul with his quinque gun but she dodge every shot before grabbing ahold of the man. Holding him painful she leaned into his ear and whispered, "But I tell you that anyone who is angry with his brother will be subject to judgment. Again, anyone who says to his brother, 'Raca, ' is answerable to the Sanhedrin. But anyone who says, 'You fool!' will be in danger of the fire of hell," before biting into his neck and drinking the sweet ambrosia that flowed from it.

* * *

"Your certain that this is genuine?" inquired Setsuko. "Yes ma'am," the CCG officer answered who brought her a picture. "It was taken by one of the residents of a neighboring building. We checked the place in the picture out and did a check on all of those in the picture and everything appears to true." Setsuko looked at the picture one last time. It was of the meeting that Ken had just gone through last night. It crinkled a little in her tightening fingers. She turned to the man and ordered, "I want you to get a team of investigators set up, I don't care who as long as they are good and willing to die if need be, that can be sent out within five minutes of even so much as a whisper of Eyepatch. Understood?" "Ye..yes," he answered. Satisfied, the associate special class investigator headed to her office to call this in to HQ. As she walked, she looked down at her prosthetic arm and remembered her past failure. It was her fault that Eyepatch had escaped all those years ago. All the investigators he'd killed, including Mado. All of their blood was on her hands. _'This time I won't fail. I will end you, Eyepatch.'_

* * *

Omake: for guest

It was now nighttime and Anteiku was closed. But not empty. For within it the entire staff and Hinami had gathered in the staff room for a bit of fun. It wasn't a party per say, but a lot of different ghoul friendly drinks and water were provided as everyone got ready for the main event. For reasons unknown to everyone else, the manager and Yomo came in one day with an old karaoke machine. With a little prodding he had been able to get everyone to agree to join in a singing contest.

Yomo finally signaled that it was done and the others could now select what song they wanted from it. Surprisingly there were a lot of songs on the device. Including many from other countries. Everyone looked through the list excitedly and picked what they wanted to sing. After that and the order was selected, Koma turned off the lights and the games began.

First up was Yoshimura who sang Ue o Muite Arukō. It was an older song that most here had not heard but it was song that spoke to them all. Making them think of past loved ones lost and how they had had to move on despite the pain. He did quite well, earning a score of 89. Next was Koma who, as expected, sung an enka ballad titled Jinsei kakurenbo. He put a lot of heart and soul into it but only got a 53. While Hinami tried to cheer him up, Irima started her turn. She proved to be quite good at it singing Awanaitsumorino, Genkidene; earing an 83 and placing in second so far. Next was Hinami who sang a cute song called candy candy that she had heard once when walking by an anime store with her mom a few months before Mado killed her. Everyone clapped for her and complimented her singing despite only getting a 42. Next was the twins who teamed up to sing Hitohira No Hanabira by Stereopony together. They did quite well but apparently the system didn't like that it changed to a duet since they only got a 51. Still Ken whistled and clapped for them till Touka smacked the back of his head to get him to calm down. Next up was Yomo. He surprisingly choose to sing an American song; monster by Skillet. What was even more surprising was that he was actually good at it. Really good. Even doing the growl in one part of it and still scoring a 93. Second to last was Touka. She really wasn't much of a singer so she had picked a song at random. Turns out Clock Strikes by ONE OK ROCK was not a good choice as she only scored a 31. She growled at the amused smirk Ken gave her as he took the mike from her. The male half-ghoul didn't say anything though.

Finally his turn, Ken turned to the group before announcing, "I sing this song in recognition to you Touka." All at once, everyone internally groaned. Knowing that whatever was going on, this couldn't be good. And so Ken sang the song Callin' All The Monsters. Proving like Yomo to be exceptionally talented at singing in English; earning a 91. As everyone else expected, Touka shouted and jumped at the boy; even releasing her kagune. But it only cut the microphone in half as Ken had already zoomed out of the room while laughing manically. "Get back here you asshole!" she yelled as she chased after him for the rest of the night. Yoshimura turned to Yomo and told him, "Remind me to set some rules next time." Yomo nodded and thus ended another peaceful day at Anteiku.

* * *

 **Well I hope the guest likes this omake despite the fact i changed it from your original request. I just felt that this one fit better in the world i made.**

 **It took a bit of time to find good verses for fake eyepatch to use. They are important after all.**

 **And now the CCG knows that the real Eyepatch is here. This could lead to problems for our mcs later.**

 **Honestly this chapter was far enough from my original idea that Im gonna have to rework several key parts of this arc. So for now I have no real idea where this is going. just what i want to end it on.**

 **Also you dont really need to remember all those other ghouls. They are really more of a plot device then new characters but I had too much fun making up their personas not to include them. Perhaps I'll do more with them if I figure something out for them.**

 **Anyways please enjoy, read, review, follow, and favorite.**


	27. meeting of poets

**So here is the next part. this is way different then i originally had planned. I even had more shiro and kuro planned for it but changes I had to do to it have made me drop most of what i had planned. In fact I only have a murky idea of what Im going to do to finish this arc. I do plan to get it done in another two ro three chapters though. then we can finally get to the lovable purple ghoul. SO look forward to that.**

 **thank you new readers: fire-fight0, castor115, kaylaflaishans, shadowwolfftw, narutofreak99, and dragon of death and decay**

 **wow i almost have 50 follows. and when I started this, I only expect one person to be reading it.**

* * *

It was the day after the Kanekis had returned to the thirteenth ward. Kuro was out walking while Shiro had gone down to the local café to read and enjoy a nice enough cup of coffee. As for Ken, he was currently looking over the information that the others had given him in the meeting. He had also gotten an encrypted email from 2chan bear ghoul about the most recent attack last night. He gulped down the subpar instant coffee as he looked over everything. He ignored the taste as he really needed the caffeine. Ken had had little sleep as he had spent most of the night and this morning going over everything and trying to figure out any clue to who the fake was and where they would strike next. The most annoying part of this was he knew that there was one here. Something subtly tickled at his brain when he looked at these. Like there was something obvious here that he was stupidly overlooking.

He knew that it was something about the victims themselves. He had both the official profiles and what the other ghouls were able to dig up on them. Which was an amazing amount. There was something in there that connected all of them. This wasn't as random as it appeared at first glance. But no matter how much he looked it over he couldn't see the pattern. Ken groaned and slammed his head on the table. The fact that the murders had speed up had made him even more desperate to solve this one fast. He knew there would be another attack tonight. Before now, there had been some pause between them for at least a few days but starting with the ninth they had been happening nightly. Ken partially worried that if this keeps up that they would get captured or killed by the CCG or another ghoul. Or they could just stop all of this and he'd never find them. No! He couldn't accept that. Not when he had so many questions for this imposter. Why had they chosen his mask? How was their kagune so similar to his own? Was there something greater behind this then just simple feeding?

Deciding that he was getting nowhere, Ken got up and left the room. He hoped that a change of pace would help him figure it all out. He decided to take a walk like Kuro did. Perhaps inspiration would strike or something. So he put on a light jacket and his shoes and went out. He had no real destination. So for now he just walked around the familiar streets and enjoyed the nostalgic sights, sounds, and smells. He idly watched the humans enjoying their lunches while wondering what it really tasted like. He played with a stray cat that approached him and even snuck it the hotdog he had bought to look normal. He literally smelled the roses that were outside a rather cute flower shop and complimented the owner on her gardening skills. He even stopped at a couple stores to look for some things to get as gifts for not only the girls but everyone else at Anteiku.

But sadly no inspiration was coming. So instead he decided to check out a small bookstore he remembered nearby. In fact this had been one of his favorite bookstores. As he headed there though he passed by a group of nuns with a priest asking for donations. Ken, like a majority of ghouls was not religious. It was hard for one to believe in god when he would be the very being responsible for their current situation and your very survival hinged on your capability to murder. It also didn't help that pretty much every religion in the world had something negative to say of ghouls or venerated saints who had slain ghouls with impunity to how the other had lived. But still these people seemed rather friendly as they even would engage in small talk with passersby and allowed some photography. Deciding to be generous, Ken pulled out a few five hundred yen coins and gave them to one of the nuns. She happily thanked him. He noted the odd scent on her clothes. Most likely an incense of some sort. After wards he took his leave; hoping to immerse himself in worlds of fiction to relax a bit before trying to crack the case once again.

* * *

Blood splattered on the walls of a rundown apartment complex. The fight was finished. Thanks to a local tip the CCG had discovered and eliminated another ghoul hideout. Despite there being only seven targets though, the assault had cost the lives of two officers and a few more were injured to a varying degree. Still the operation was a success and not a single one of the ghouls escaped. Now all that was left was to cleanup operations and investigating the place for any clues that could lead to more of these monsters.

Setsuko lowered her quinque, Diana, as she watched the fallen ghoul for any signs of life. Satisfied that there was none she took a deep breath and relaxed. She was more than a little upset that she had lost some men in this raid. She rationalized it as necessary sacrifice to crush these vermin. But still she was already reviewing the mission to figure out what should be fixed so that she could stop this from happening again. Setsuko truly did care for the investigators under her leadership. Even if they did call her the Iron Fisted Bitch behind her back.

She looked over the body of the ghoul she had killed again. It was an adolescent; probably no older than twelve or thirteen. But the young age had not caused her hesitate. In fact, Setsuko had become semi-famous among her coworkers for her skills at tracking down and eliminating young ghouls before they could become a problem for the CCG. Rumors spread as to why. From her hating children to being a coward who only went after easy prey. But truth was simple. Early in her career she had realized that hesitation, especially when it came to morality, could prove disastrous. During the Yamata no Orochi assault, she had hesitated when she had had a clear shot of two and then all three of the snake's offspring. Thanks to that they had escaped and she had lost her arm. And now the little ones had grown and like their father, had become major threats to the innocents who called Tokyo home. She had never forgotten nor forgiven herself for that. So she hardened her heart. She promised herself that she would eliminate these things now. Cut these parasites down early before they could threaten everyone. Her family. Her friends. Her coworkers. And public. She would protect them all. And one day, when she had her chance again, she would take the shot and finally bring down Eyepatch and his sisters.

Eventually she was approached by a bureau investigator who informed her of the state of things. She was slightly upset that there was still no new information on Eyepatch other than that one picture. And searching the meeting place had turned up nothing of any real importance. Deciding to take things one step at a time, Setsuko ordered the investigator to take charge here as she and the other combat members returned to base to rest and recuperate before the next big mission. Perhaps she would call home if she could find some time to talk. She felt liked she needed it.

* * *

Ken eagerly explored the shelves throughout the store. This was one of his favorite bookstores for a number of reasons. Despite being small it held a remarkable number of books of all sorts of genres and languages. The delightful smell of old books filled the air with each breath one took. And probably one of the biggest pluses, that the place itself was run by a ghoul.

Robin to be exact. The ghoul owner sat at the counter with a half poured out can of coke by him to look a little more human. That little fact made this place extremely relaxing. Since few came in here, especially around this time, Ken didn't feel the need to remain guarded here. It was one of his sanctuaries like Anteiku. He had first gone to talk to his old friend. Robin was a nice guy but odd. Apparently his dream as a kid had been to be some sort of super hero. He believed deeply in justice and righteousness. So deep in fact, that he had not hunted once or even killed a human. Something that not even Ken could attest too. In fact the first time the two of them had met had been when Ken had had to patch up the idiot after he picked a fight with Rize to get her to stop her cruelty to the humans she hunted. He owed his life to Ken after that and the two had become fast friends.

It was here that Ken would find his needed break in the case. As he moved across a section of old Western texts one jumped out at him. He'd read it once before and the tale came back to the forefront of his mind; revealing the pattern. Quickly he grabbed the book and tossed it to Robin, telling him to tell the others that he had figured it all out and to set up another meeting.

He then ran back to the hotel where he pulled the files out from where he'd hidden them and looked at each case in order. "So the last case was greed. No wait! It's a long shot… but if I use the CCG agents killed during at the same sight as anger then the next will be…. I have a couple of hours before night. That should be enough time to prepare." He put his mask in one of his coat pockets as he ran out. He had an idea of who the next victim might be. They fit the bill. Ken had to hope that the fake Eyepatch hadn't found a different target.

* * *

Once again night had fallen over the thirteenth ward. Among the denizens of the ward, an old monk walked alone. He had left the station and was heading for his abode to sleep away the cool night. He grumbled disgruntled at the youth of today and their lifestyles. Hoping to avoid more of them, he took a detour through some empty streets and alleys. The quiet soothed his nerves but it was soon broken.

For the choice to come to such a secluded sight was a grave error as the old man was attacked by a ghoul. His blood froze as single red and black eye started back at him. He let out a yelp as he tried to crawl away but the ghoul had blocked him into a dead end. Her kagune formed and arched up ready to strike. "See to it that no one takes you captive through philosophy and empty deception, according to the tradition of men, according to the elementary principles of the world, rather than according to Christ." She then swung it down; meaning to end this blasphemer but her kagune was intead the thing that was pierced by a similar looking one. The other two looked up to see a male figure standing above them on top of one of those neon signs that hangs off the side of a building.

"Are you then that Virgil, and that fountain, that pours out so great a river of speech? O, glory and light to other poets, may that long study, and the great love, that made me scan your work, be worth something now," Ken spoke the line; finding it fitting in a peverse sense. He lept down causing the false one to step back only turning back to tell the monk to, "Leave," in a harsh tone that made the man squeal and flee. Ken then turned back to the woman who he had been searching for. The one who had taken his identity to commit some ritualistic like hunting system. "I have quite a few questions for you miss. Let's start with…. How about why you have my aunt's kagune?" he asked.

* * *

 **So Ken finally meets the fake. And I got to admit either I made a really weak mystery or Ken is just that awesome for him to solve it in just under a day. Honestly the whole bible quotes and figure out how to get the right people murdered is actually a lot harder than youd expect. Even they dont really have to much context behind them.**

 **See you next time. Please, read, review, fav, follow,**

 **ps. As i said earlier this arc is still a work in progress and while i have an idea or two of how it will end, there is still some room to work with so if you guys have anything, that can be done in two to three chapters, that youd like to see just put them in your review and I'll a look at adding them. Im not promising that they will be there but I will see if i can fit any of them in there. and if an idea is good and i cant fit it, I may hold onto to it for a later time like if I do do another oc arc.**


	28. setting up the board

**And here is the next part. I admit that i had a lot of writers block here so some of it may not be up to par. I admit for the conversation with the fake I had not idea what i wanted other than for her to say one word. Fifty points for Gryffindor if you can guess which word. But thankfully I got all the set up out of the way here. All that's left is the climatic battle. Hopefully everyone survives the night. And again thanks to those who put in suggestions in last chapter reviews. I'm sorry I didn't really use anything you gave me but your ideas did help inspire me and help me get through the first part of this chapter which was honestly the hardest part to write. Writing crazy ghoul for an extended period is a bit challenging.**

 **also hooray we broke fifty follows. Thank you: fangking 2, anionymm, Bangladesh3610, and Eriach. I feel accomplished now.**

 **and now without further ado, one of the weirdest chapters i think Ive written for this story.**

* * *

There were a lot of ways that the fake could have answered. But Ken had to admit, he wasn't really expecting her to start laughing. Confused, Ken asked, "And what's funny?" Finally the laughter stopped as the woman calmed herself. "You're here. You're actually here?! Just like the jester said you would," she answered. Even if he couldn't see it, Ken could feel the smirk that the fake had on her face.

Not knowing what else to say, Ken continued, "Oh, and who's this jester of yours? And it sounds like you're happy that I came. Do you need something from me?" The ghoul with annoyingly similar kagune to his tilted her head and knitted her brow. The childish posing only irritated the half ghoul even more. "Hmmm, to be honest I don't really know. I didn't really plan that far ahead." She giggled again. Ken found himself dumbfounded at this. "You're insane," was all he could muster out of his lips. "I suppose I am," she replied.

The fake then brought her kagune into her hands. She stroked it lovingly. As if it was a cat in her arms instead of a deadly combat tentacle. "But I guess first I must thank you. Or should it be your aunt? Or the jester who first gave it to me? This rinkaku is wonderful. It has finally given me the power I needed. The power I always wanted." She even began to affectionately rub it against her cheek. "That I needed. To change this broken world." Ken took a step forward. "Interesting. I hope you won't mind explaining things more clearly for me," he said as he readied his kagune for a fight. But the fake had other plans.

She turned to leave. Ken jumped forward; grabbing the front of her blouse and some necklace she had under it in his hand. "I'm not letting you get away," he warned. But the fake just smirked at him and pulled out a can of pepper spray from her pocket and blasted him in the face. He growled out in pain as he tore off the necklace and front of her clothing. Turns out that it really does work on ghouls. But not in the same way as it does for humans. Granted it did sting a bit but his advanced healing took care of it within seconds. It was the scent and taste that got him since she had aimed for his open mouth at the same time he took a breath. The smell of moldy grass filled his nostrils and the taste of burning mud entered his mouth. While Ken, gagged and tried to spit out the disgusting substance that now coated his tongue, the fake laughed and jumped up onto the roofs. After about half a minute Ken was able to finally not taste the disgusting concoction. Now extremely angry he prepared to chase the other only to get another unpleasant surprise. An unmarked police car barreled into the alley way and slammed him into a wall. The two officers in the car followed up by shooting multiple rounds at the pinned ghoul. During this, he dropped the necklace that he had gotten from the fake.

Smoke from the damage engine partially obscured his figure. Both of the men in the car looked at each other in uncertainty. And then one of them asked the accursed question of, "Did we get him?" He was answered by two rinkakus that slashed into the car; missing both men by mere inches and causing both of them to scream and leap out of the car. They watched as the kagune ripped into the car and started to pry their master free. The smoke even cleared giving one of the men a chance to lock eyes with the enraged ghoul. He lost control over several of his bodily functions. They both wisely ran before he was completely free.

Ken half-thought about going after the two fleeing men. But hearing more sirens decided it was too much trouble. He pocketed the cloth that he had taken from the woman and then went back to the hotel. His sisters noticed his unhappy attitude as he angrily marched past them to cooler they had hidden some meat and blood in. "Big bro, you ready for the meeting?" Kuro asked innocently. Ken Just chugged a bottle of blood before turning to telling them, "Fuck the meeting. I'm going to bed early." The worried twins, tried to pry into what was wrong with their brother but only got terse replies. After a few minutes, they gave up; only getting what he wanted to get done at the meeting and his ok to go themselves. They soon left their brother to sleep off his irritation.

* * *

"Killing people based on the circles of hell in the Divine Comedy? Sounds a little over the top to me," stated Alice causing Kuro to groan and lay her head on the table in irritation. For the last half hour Alice had been trying to poke holes in their brother's discovery of the pattern of the fake's hunts. If it wasn't for the fact that it would be too counterproductive to their current goals, she would have punched this woman in her stupid face ages ago. Even then, she was very tempted to do it anyways. Kuro had never liked this woman or her gang to begin with. All throughout their time in the thirteenth, both the Kanekis and the Wonderland Gang members had gotten into multiple arguments and spats. In fact, about a month before the Rize event, as it was now being called, Kuro had gotten into a nasty encounter with a couple of her goons going by the titles of tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Kuro did win the fight but not without a few moderate injuries that put her in bed for a few days afterwards and led to her brother threatening to make the two who had done this to her eat their own faces. He also promised to personally give Alice a lesson on human/ghoul anatomy. If Robin hadn't intervened to make peace, chances were that it would have probably been what would have gotten the doves attention instead of Rize's escapades. Sitting back up and rubbing her hand through her hair, Kuro shot back, "Really? Because it doesn't sound anymore ridiculous than building a giant maze to play a game of hide and seek with your prey." The goth lolitta woman simple shrugged and replied with, "Hey, he bragged he could outrun any ghoul that went after him. Turns out he couldn't." Kuro growled before her sister put a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Look. Despite what you may think, the facts don't lie. Big brother was able to intercept her hunt earlier tonight using this theory. He also got this." She placed the torn front of the fake's clothing. "And though he lost it do to… unforeseen circumstances, he also grabbed a cross like necklace that was on her. So he wanted to ask you guys if any of you know of someone who fits the suspect description. A Christian or least an avid reader who has a thing for Western Imagery. Has a flair for the dramatic as well. Or if the scent from this cloth jogs anything from your memory."

Shiro watched the others for anything suspicious. After telling the other two siblings what he wanted from this meeting, Ken had warned them to watch the others since, except for Robin, he didn't trust any of them too much. There was a chance that one or more of them could be involved with his female imposter. Especially after her comments about a jester. To all three of them, this line and her references to being given the kagune caused them to believe that something deeper was going on here than just a random ghoul that didn't understand boundaries going on a binge. For better or for worse, no one did anything suspicious.

Instead, after a few moments, Robin came over and took the cloth. He breathed in the scent for a minute or two. It smelled heavily of some sort of incenses. "I recognize this scent," he stated; getting everyone's attention. "There's a bunch of nuns who accept donations on the street that's on my way to work. I think they call themselves the order of the cross or something like that." 2chan bear ghoul took out his laptop and pulled up all sorts of information on the group. Some it was actually official such as police records and even a CCG file on how the group was under some sort of observation as their dogma had been recognized as ghoul friendly.

They all read the information over the next few minutes. The order of the cross was a supposed cult based on Catholicism that believed that ghouls were instruments of god's will. They also believed, among a bunch of other weird things, that one day, the apocalypse would be when ghouls would swarm the earth and cleanse it as god protects the believers who will live in a paradise afterwards. Thanks to its focus on ghouls, the CCG had them on a watch list. But, at least according to the file, previous investigations didn't find anything too incriminating so they labeled them as a low priority. Kuro and Shiro felt a bit demeaned by group using ghouls like as some sort of plague of locusts.

"So," Alice opened up with. "Everyone who thinks these guys are guilty raise your hand." Everyone did. After a bit more conversation about this, they decided to gather some more information and in a few days figure out a plan to catch the fake Eyepatch now that they knew where she came from at least. The fact that Ken wanted her alive did raise a few eyebrows, but in the end they all just assumed he wanted to take his time with getting his revenge on her.

* * *

"But nothing was found after a thorough investigation so they were placed on a low priority watch," finished rank two investigator Sora Shichiro. He was a one of several investigators that Setsuko had put together as a fast response team to any sightings of Eyepatch. Currently they were all in the main meeting room of the thirteenth ward CCG office reviewing what they had from the last sighting. Which was unfortunately not much. From the only witness they had gotten confirmation of there being a second Eyepatch. Something that they already had plenty of evidence for already. The only other thing of note they found from searching the scene was a cross-shaped necklace.

Setsuko held it in her hands. It was still in a bag to keep any cross contamination of evidence from occurring. Her eyes betrayed her distaste for the thing. The idea that people would see ghouls as anything good, even as some form of punishment, was appalling. Besides, the existence of ghouls had destroyed any chance of her believing in a god. No benevolent or just being would let such things walk on the surface of the earth.

She looked back up at the men and woman around her. She couldn't help but put on a confident smirk. Despite all of them being low ranked, they were young and talented. She expected that some of these investigators would become champions of the CCG in due time. And all of them had the will to take down these fiends; even if it meant challenging Eyepatch or the One Eyed Owl. They would win.

She took a deep breath. "As you have seen, we have reason to believe that this cult is colluding with ghouls. As such they shall face the full punishment of the law as stated in the ghoul countermeasures law. Currently the legal department and local law and judiciary forces are completing the legal documentation and warrants needed to raid the premises and arrest those responsible. Preparations will be finished, bar any complications, by Friday. The raid will begin that night."

She looked at each one of them in the eyes to make certain that they had completely understood. She was returned with eyes of steel and burning determination. "So you are dismissed until then. Take the time to prepare yourselves. Chances are high we may run into multiple high level ghouls. I don't want any of you to have any regrets. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

' _We strike this Friday evening,'_ Ken mulled over the current plan. It had been a few days since his encounter with the fake Eyepatch. There had been a couple more meetings since. They had decided to just raid the cult's base. They had two goals for this attack. First was the stopping of these attacks. Everyone agreed that the fake had to be stopped along with anyone who helped her. The second objective was to find out what was really going on. The meeting had made Ken suspicious that something deeper was happening and he was determined to find out what. It had been an uphill battle but he had gotten the others to agree to capture fake eyepatch and the head priest for interrogations.

They would also try to get the groups records as well. Armani, through his information channels, had found out that the group had an almost obsessive compulsion to record everything. From finance to private meetings they kept track of everything. For what reason, Ken could care less. He just knew that what he needed was probably in there and he would get it.

He took another sip of the coffee he had just bought. Wanting to get out for a bit, he had grabbed a book and came here to read. While the place was no Anteiku, it was still exceptionally nice. Plus they only served a few simple cakes with their coffee here, meaning he could enjoy the lovely scents of the patrons and the coffee without too much of the stench of human food along with it. He had just finished a chapter when another person sat down across from him. He could tell from her smell alone who she was. "You've been busy," he simply stated indicating the television. On it was a news report on the rash of slayings by the fake eyepatch over the last few days. The girl answered, "Well it wouldn't do to break the cycle; my dear virtuous pagan."

Ken closed the book and looked at her. The woman was rather pretty. She had a straight, shoulder length hair that fluffed a bit around the bottom of her neck. Only one eye showed as the other was covered by a simple medical eyepatch that reminded Ken of his own from his childhood. The smirk on her cute face that hadn't lost all of its baby fat was irritating to the natural half-ghoul. He grinned back. "So I'm your next target then? Didn't you run away from me last time we met?" The girl laughed. "Oh, come on, you don't expect me to try to take on a SSS class without preparations do you? But now I'm ready." Ken just sipped his coffee before he replied. "And your first step is to give me a heads up. How virtuous of you." "I wanted to inform you of the venue. The place of our fated duel should be deserving of such an event right? So I want you to come, this Friday, to Shinjuku Park after hours. I'm sure your friends can set it up so we won't be disturbed." She got up and turned to leave the café. "I look forward to our little date." "Before you go," he asked before she got too far away, "What's your name?" She turned back and this time genially smiled. "Kotone Miyako." And with that, she left. Ken watched her leave and remarked, "I guess I'll have to tell Robin that I won't be available for Friday's operation." He took another sip.

* * *

Friday finally came. All parties began to move into place. For the allied ghoul forces this meant meeting up on the rooftops around the building the Order owned. Among the force were members of the Wonderland Gang led by Alice herself, Yakuza members under Armani's control, some of the Santa Muerte's underlings wearing masks reminiscent of Halloween, Robin and Red, and finally Shiro and Kuro. Overall, probably around forty ghouls had gathered here. They had noticed the CCG and police units preparing to attack as well but decided that they could deal with them while they set out on their own objectives. A watch on Robin's wrist beeped. All at once, the entire ghoul force leapt at the target building.

* * *

At the same time Setsuko sat in the back of a CCG vehicle with some of the other investigators. She was checking her quinque one last time before the raid. She could almost feel it in the air. That this raid would give her some sort of great opportunity. Perhaps they would find the clue that would lead them to the true identities of that snake's spawn that had mocked her for all these years. She could only hope. Counting both the police and CCG units that would be involved, she had over two hundred men and woman under command. And so the time came. "Operation, start!" she shouted into her mic.

The CCG force surround the building. Several officers in armor broke down the front door with a battering ram. So focused on their goal and filled with adrenaline that they didn't notice the ghouls above who had just leapt from the nearby buildings. But they did notice the large club like weapon that came at them through the broken door; killing two of them. A giant thing, not quite human, came out of the door. It raised the club over its head and let out an almost inhuman roar while a few more came out behind it.

* * *

Ken waited near the center of the park. He had to admit, the fake had tastes. He had visited this place, numerous times. Including cherry blossom viewing with sisters several times. It was also large enough to insure, with a little bit of help from the 2chan bear ghoul, Armani, and Santa Muerte, that they would not be disturbed.

He soon saw four figures approach. The lead was the fake but the three behind her were what caught his attention. He couldn't really describe them as humans. They were humanoid at least. But each one was huge. Maybe around seven or eight feet tall. And they smelled like a mix of human, ghoul, decay, and Rize. He also noticed each had a quinque of some sort and that something was squirming under their skin every now and then.

They stopped in front of him and the fake asked, "Ready?" Ken just released his kagune. The rinkakus jumped out, stretching a bit, before surrounding their owner. "Your move."

* * *

 **"It tastes like burning."**

 **I decided to use the idea that Doctor Kanou let some of his failures out since I think that was hinted at in cannon with Madam A. I hope that doesnt seem too forced but I really wanted to give the cult something to level the playing field and also Ken versus the fake by herself seemed way too much in the favor of Ken to be drawn out and interesting so I decided to use them as way to give her a chance in the fight.**

 **Well as you can tell, the next chapter or two will be the battle. Ive pretty much got how Ken's will go down until the end but the twins and their forces vs. Setsuko and the CCG vs. the cult is still mostly not made up.**

 **Well until next time. Please read, review, follow, and favorite.**

 **P.S. after writing this for so long, Im curious, does anyone know of any good fan art with the three of them (Kuro, SHiro, and Ken) together? I kinda want to know whether or not if Im the only one who had this idea of them together.**


	29. White Queen to Black Bishop

**And so the battle begins. I'll admit I don't have much confidence in these fight scenes. I was trying to go for brisk but to me they seem to lack some impact. So please tell me what you think and if need be, Im willing to edit this chapter heavily to make it work. I also realized I make Kuro growl alot. She seems to be my go to angry sounds character now. But i do plan to finish this arc up in the next chapter then have a clean up chapter to tie up any lose ends. So chances are decent that the next chapter could be long even for me.  
**

 **Two particular things to note about the fake though.**

 **1\. I actually forgot to add a sentence in the last chapter when Ken meets the fake in the coffee shop that had her say her name so I fixed that now if you want to go back and look at it.**

 **2\. Im not certain if I want her to live. Originally I had her die at the end of this since she had served her purpose of bring the artificial half ghouls to the attention of Ken and the CCG. but now the I have a somewhat detailed backstory I found myself grown attached so I may let her remain. Expect to find out next episode.**

 **and finally thanks for joining: pseudopuppet, jaing kryze, alice 756 and xchrispx. I hope you all enjoy my works in the tg fandom.**

* * *

Shiro felt exhilarated as she leapt across the divide to the target building. She tucked herself in and held the empty backpack she had around her stomach. She broke through a window on the second floor. She landed onto the floor with her back in the air before releasing her kagune and letting it strike around the room; much like her sister next to her. Both girls were reward with the pained screams and grunts of the cult members they had landed among. She quickly jumped up as her kagune settled into a defensive position. Quickly taking in the room she saw that they had taken out almost all the people in the room. The few who had been out of their range were quickly taken care of by Kuro who used her superior ghoul speed and reflexes to knock them out.

Once they were clear Shiro ran to the door and placed her ear on it to listen for anyone out in the hallway. She heard a few people run down the hallway but they soon passed. She decided that it was safe and opened the door. She and Kuro jumped out; each taking a side and checking the hallway for enemies. Thankfully no one was in the hallway now. They then began to run towards their objective of the record room.

The plan was simple. Each ghoul commander would take a floor of the building. Robin took the lowest floor. Kuro and Shiro had the second. Red was in charge of the third floor and Alice was on the fourth floor and the roof. They would each be able to clear their floor of cult members and CCG forces as they wished while also looking for the head priest. Kuro and Shiro also had the record room to raid as it was on their floor.

Having memorized the maps that 2chan bear ghoul had gotten them, both girls quickly ran through the floor. Heading straight for the goal. Kuro, being better at close range fighting, took the lead while Shiro watched the doors that her sister past. The moment even one of them opened, she'd unleash the full fury of her rinkakus on whoever was behind the flimsy piece of wood. But there was something things that couldn't be accounted for.

Like another rinkaku stabbing through a door and barely missing Kuro as she back flipped away from the offending organ. Her own kagune curled around her like a protective shield as the young girl instinctually growled out a challenge while her nostrils flared out to take in more of the scent of her attacker. At first she worried that it was the fake, but the scent informed her that she was wrong. This scent wasn't human or ghoul. It was like the smell of a rotting corpse with only hints of Rize's once comforting scent; now disturbing in its sprinkling on top of this scent of decay. Several of the tentacles soon ripped the door to shreds and out it came from the now open room. The best description the two could give of it was a zombie but with many of their family's trademark rinkaku's growing out of it. The thing looked at them with unfocused eyes. They both watched as its rinkakus moved into striking position. Knowing that a fight was unavoidable, they both nodded to each other reassuring before Kuro charged at it while Shiro covered her with her kagune going straight for the beast's heart.

* * *

Setsuko ducked behind the hood of the CCG transport again as several ukaku shards slammed into the vehicle. Things were not going as well as she had expected. First those hulks, for lack of a better word, had become a major irritant. They were pretty powerful and while not fast, were much lighter on their feet than should be possible for such a lumbering thing. They were strong too. Several men had already been taken out by them. They also were annoyingly resilient too. They didn't even notice when they were hit by quinque bullets. And when hit by an Ukaku shard or by a rod from an AGH, they would just stumble a bit. The round only digging a few inches into their flesh. The hulks were also keeping them from getting any closer as they would chase her units out of any cover they had found nearer to the building; making them open to fire from the cultist or the second problem. And that second problem was…

"Kyahahaha! Is that all you've got? You fucking doves?! Was I expecting too much?!" taunted the SS class ghoul, Alice. The frustrating she-ghoul had taken a position on top of the raided building. From there she had been raining down death and pain with her powerful, well fed kagune. Setsuko chided herself for not preparing better for such an obvious strategy.

Alice readied her kagune for another volley. The predatory organ came out in the form of four separate wings. Two large on top and two smaller ones on the bottom that gave it the look of crystalline butterfly wings. She grimaced in irritation since none of the filthy doves were out for her shoot. So instead she decided to play around with one of the giant things the cult had sent out. She fired several of shards into the back of one of them and watched the silly thing try to figure out what had hit it. As she watched the hulk though, the CCG prepared to strike back.

A few buildings over a high powered AGH-3 was set up to snipe Alice. Because the weapon only had one round available, they took careful aim and fired. Alice barely had time to see it coming and bring her kagune up while jumping to the side. The rod ripped through her wings and was still able to clip her side; causing the girl to scream out in pain. Though the overall damage was small, the hit did have enough force to fling her back quite a few feet. But the shot had failed in taking down the ghoul permanently.

Setsuko was cursing her luck that the target had survived when two of her subordinates took matters into their own hands. Rank one Katsuro Taiki had one of his coworkers fling him with a rinkaku quinque onto the roof while Alice was still down. He then landed, using his own quinque, Aegis, to take most of the shock of the landed. His quinque was probably the perfect weapon for taking on the Ukaku as its Koukaku form was that of a large shield that still looked somewhat blade like. Alice got up and dusted herself off under the man's watchful gaze. She giggled and curtsied. "That was amazing Mr. Dove. Perhaps you'll be able to entertain me." He said nothing as he positioned Aegis to act as both a defensive shield and offensive weapon. Alice had to admit that she was impressed with the dove's handling of such a specialized weapon. She did still notice a few holes though. In particular his fee so she decided to go for them as she aimed her Ukaku. Katsuro then rushed at her while she unleased another volley.

Realizing that he had succeeded in occupying the ghoul, the CCG force began to move forward again. Setsuko herself, fired several shards from Diana into the eyes of the hulk in front of the main building entrance. The thing screamed and fell onto its knees. Allowing another investigator to finish it with a well-placed and powerful quinque strike to the back of the neck. Soon they moved into the building itself. The entrance was mostly empty but there were many unconscious and dead cult members and couple of slain ghouls on the ground. She was somewhat confused by why the ghouls and the cult were fighting. Perhaps the ghouls were trying to cover their tracks. She decided to let the others search this floor as she prepared to lead another force up the stairs to the second floor. But she was stopped by another ghoul.

Robin leapt at the lead dove; barely missing the knockout blow he was aiming for. The woman dove back and unleashed her quinque's attack on him forcing him to dodge the shards by climbing the steps they were on. He landed on the top of the stairwell and activated his kagune. Despite his name, his was actually a bikaku shaped like a scorpion tail. Honestly he never liked it; finding it ugly and unprecise. "I won't let you pass," he stated to the doves below him. But the lead one only grinned like she had won some game show or something. "SS class Alice, S class Robin, and I do believe I saw those infernal twins among the ones who leapt into the higher floors," she observed. "To you think that you'd deliver yourselves to us on a silver platter like this. Perhaps my luck really hasn't run out."

* * *

Ken dodged another powerful strike by the hulk. Apparently he had similar tastes in naming to Setsuko. To be honest, Ken found these things annoying. He figured out that the things squirming under their skin were tiny kagunes that acted like reinforcement. Even when he landed a hit on one of the things, his rinkaku could only sink in a few inches and they would even try to push his tentacle out of the thing's body. Meanwhile the fake had taken to just watching. Ken wondered if she was just going to wait for these things to finish him off. That somehow felt incredibly insulting to him.

Deciding that they would be too much of a pain to fight together, Ken decided to make the hulks split up. So he retreated and as expected, a couple of them followed with one of them obviously quicker than the other. He decided to take this one out first. But he noticed something else though. The third one didn't follow. It instead stayed with the fake. It even let the fake climb up on its shoulders. She apparently had them well trained.

Deciding to figure it out later, Ken kept his aim on taking out the other two hulks. He fled to a group of trees a far bit away and waited. The quick one soon reached him but had lost sight of him during the run. Ken had actually climbed up one of the trees and waited. Soon the hulk walked under his position and he struck. The half-ghoul jumped onto the thing's back. Quickly he wrapped both his arms and his kagune around its neck and squeezed.

The hulk growled in rage and pain and tried to at first grab him. Then knock him off by slamming its back against some of the trees. But Ken held on and tightened his grip. He heard squishing and cracking in its neck as the hulk became more frantic. Some of the little rinkakus even started to rip out of its body in defense. Ken suffered several painful impalements by the offending tentacles but still held on. After about half a minute his opponent fell to its knees and could only give off light croaks. A few seconds more, the now wobbling being collapse onto the ground; no longer breathing. Ken got up and caught his breath while the letting his body heal a bit. While he rested for this minute or so, he quickly came up with his plan for the second.

The other finally caught up, only for him to run again. Frustrated, it growled angrily but followed. It followed Ken to the lake that was a part of the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. However, the half-ghoul proved both faster and smarter and by the time it had reached the lake, the hulk had once again lost sight of Ken. It began to search. Just waiting for its chance to slam him with its quinque. It approached the shore of the lake and when it turned its back to the water, Ken struck. He jumped out of the water and before the other could react he slammed it heavily in the back to cause the hulk to exclaim in pain. He then quickly grabbed it with his rinkaku and before it could refill its lungs after that scream, he yanked it into the water. The thing, now drowning, struggled but his rinkaku held its grip on the man-beast. Finally Ken used his kagune to break its wrists and ankles before letting it sink to the bottom.

When Ken crawled out of the lake and shook some of the water out of his hair, he found the fake now watching him; still sitting atop the last hulk. "Divide and conquer huh?" she observed. "Hey, it works doesn't it?" he shot back. The other grinned. "I suppose it does. Hey Eyepatch-kun. Why don't we talk a bit before the final stretch?" The look the fake gave him this time wasn't mocking. It was now a more serious, almost appraising look. "Tell me. What do you really feel about humans?"

* * *

Shiro's kagune stabbed into her opponent but like her brother, found the thing impossibly resistant to being impaled. This time the zombie's own rinkaku grabbed onto her now stuck tentacle and tried to use it to yank her to it. She quickly dissipated it and regained her balance before dodging several more strikes from the zombie.

Meanwhile Kuro got in close and landed several punches. But they seemed to have little effect as well. Her punches meeting the thing's flesh did make disturbing squishing noises and cause it to leak though. She met back up with her sister after being forced to fall back under another kagune assault. "Ugh, it's like punching a leather bag full of jello," she groaned as she shook off some of the puss that had gotten on her hands. "It's still in our way though. We need to take this thing down fast. We don't know how long Robin can keep the doves from coming up here from the first floor."

Thankfully Shiro came up with a plan. "Kuro! Let's take a little off of the top." Kuro looked to her sister for a moment before nodding her understanding. Shiro formed two rinkakus but instead of keeping them normal, she forced them to change shape till they became like blades. She then launched them at the zombie as her sister also leapt forward. The zombie's kagune tried to block hers. While it did weaken them, the two bladed tentacles were still able to cut through their opposition and slash at the thing's neck. They cut into it pretty deeply, but didn't completely remove the enemy's head. So now it was Kuro's turn. The girl quickly jumped up and used the left wall as a spring board to jump at the zombie and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to its head. The damage from her sister's strike along with her kick was now enough and the thing's head was ripped form its body and bounced away. In one last act of defiance, the now headless body's rinkaku's all tried to strike at Kuro but she was able to jump way while both hers and Shiro's kagunes protected her. The corpse finally collapse onto the ground. After waiting few seconds for any more signs of life from their defeated foe, both girls cheered at their victory.

The path now clear, both of them now reached the record room where they landed a spot of good luck as well. They also found the head priest in the room as well. Before the cultist could react, Kuro smacked all those present with the side of her kagune. She then started to tie up the priest while her sister went for the file cabinets. Shiro quickly grabbed any paperwork that seemed important looking and stuffed it into either her own or Kuro's bag. Meanwhile Kuro, now finished with tying up the unconscious man, went to the computers and using her kagune, ripped open the Dell desktops. She then grabbed the hard drives from inside. They would let 2chan bear ghoul look at them later. Once they had collect enough, Shiro pulled out one of those shrill rape alarm things that some woman carried and pulled the cord. The sharp toned beeping now informed the other ghouls that their main objectives were complete and it was time to escape. Shiro held onto the bags of files and the hard drives while her sister hefted the prisoner. They then ran for the closest windows to escape.

* * *

Robin was forced to dodge as the lead dove once again tried to blast him with her ukaku quinque. He realized the disadvantage he had here as with no long range ability and being in such a large room made him an easy target for her to chase. Meanwhile, her little fledglings were proving to be an annoyance of their own as well. They either chased after him, dividing his focus in dodging both them and their commander's attacks. Or they tried to make a break for it up the stairs and forcing him to cut them off again which only allowed the head dove to more easily predict his movement and almost take him down several times.

Thankfully none of the ones present now had ukaku quinque other than the leader. But he knew that he had seen as least a couple others who had gone to clear the rest of the first floor who did. With his luck they'd be back soon to help bring him down. Deciding to take care of this quickly. He charged at the woman and with his kagune knocked her quinque out of her hands. He watched her began to avoid a killing blow. It would be so easy to finish her if he would just swing his bikaku down upon her. But he wouldn't do that. Not if it meant becoming a murder. So instead he pulled back his kagune and prepared to just gut punch her. However that moment of hesitation was all the woman needed.

Setsuko noticed Robin's hesitation. She had read how he seemed to be resistant to killing of any kind. But that changed nothing. He was a ghoul and needed to be brought down. So she activated one of her hidden trump cards. A quinque blade came out of her prosthetic hand as she swung it at the ghoul and succeeded in slashing his throat wide open.

Caught completely off guard, Robin could do nothing more but struggle to breathe as blood filled his windpipe. He fell to the ground as the dove told him, "You shouldn't get on the battlefield if you don't have the intent to kill." She and her flock then ran up the stairs; leaving the dying ghoul behind. After all, she had two bigger targets to find. Robin simply smiled while he bled out. _'Sorry Miss. There's no way I could do that. No one deserves to die.'_

* * *

 **And so dies Robin. He was too good for this tragic tale. and now with Robin out of the way, Setsuko now is literally gunning for the twins while they are burdened with a prisoner.** **As I said before, Im really looking for comments on this chapter to know what needs to be outright fixed or improved. You can also weigh in on whether you want the fake to survive and maybe appear again in another arc. perhaps with a mask of her own.**

 **and I wonder what Ken will say to her question. Perhaps it'll connect with some of her own thoughts as well.**

 **And finally on a sidenote: Ive been talking with Becky for the last couple of days about things; including other story ideas. Because of that, I got an itch to write and well Im looking at doing a one shot based on one of our ideas. Pretty certain that Becky can guess what Im talking about.**

 **Think of it like an experiment. A window into another what if. Maybe itll just be the oneshot or i might keep working on it. Or maybe, as what will be easiest on me, i might pass it on to someone else who has the time and ability to write this tale. So right now its only in the early stages and Im mostly putting my attention to this fic but if i can get it up to par with my own personal standards, Ill post it on my account and let you guys see it.**

 **this has been Tats magicalmcguffins, signing out.**


	30. an end to hostilities

**Well here it is. the final chapter in this arc. Next chapter will be a clean up chapter to set what all this means for the Kanekis and friends. I also have a couple omakes I am working on. One is pretty much ready, just have to actually write it. but the other i need to do a bit more research on Obon. So you can look forward to those.**

 **Arbitually, flowerlilie, inuyokai52, thanks for reading my story. Im still amazed at how many are following a story i originally only put up for one person to read.**

 **Well do enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you really feel about humanity?"

Ken found himself hesitant to answer. Before when he had been asked this in friendly conversation he had always answered in the positive. He wanted to believe that it was the truth. That he had forgiven them for what they had done to him and his family and that he could see the good in humanity. That he could see a happy future without the anger and sorrow that had once clouded his world. But now faced with the question seriously, he found himself at a loss for words.

He was confronted again by how cruel this world is. Wasn't it humanity that rejected all sense of cooperation with ghouls? Wasn't it humanity that had declared even his family's very existence illegal? That took their parents away? That had destroyed their innocence? That forced all three of them to live on the streets like rats? To become murders just to survive? That still hunted his sisters and him? That nearly succeeded in taking his sisters from him not too long ago? That even used his own father as a blade to slice apart what little happiness they had struggled so hard for?

He thought of Mado and how that man had ripped open several old emotional scars of his. Of Amon and his blind belief that ghouls were the supreme evil that must be stopped. And of the fact that he had to pretend in front of ones like Hide or Yoriko. Thinking of those two reminded him of the fear and guilt of having to hide and the pain and betrayal that came from discovery. After all there's no way that either of them would accept him, Touka, or even his sisters if they truly did know.

The fake…Kotone gave him a sympathetic smile. "Looks like I tongue tied you. But it's like I thought isn't it? You can't truly say you love humanity. Not after everything they've done to you. But at least with you they had a reason for it. Despite how flimsy it may be. You are their natural predator and they are the prey naturally defending themselves." She began to stare off into distance. Her eyes seeing some scene from long ago. One of great pain and sorrow.

"Truth be told, I hate humanity. Being human. They always brag about it like it's something special; a badge of honor. Even before all this I always found it kinda funny. I mean why are humans so special? That just being one is an accomplishment?" She laughed again. But this time it wasn't playful but hollow and dark. "But maybe they really are special. After all what other species can show such pointless cruelty even to its own members? They invented war, discrimination, pollution. They even have caused so many other species to go extinct just because it's convenient for them. Perhaps it's only a matter of time till ghouls join that list.

Sure ghouls are monsters and cruel beyond measure. But for them, it's in their nature. Humans don't have that excuse. They simple do it because they can. …And perhaps it's their fault that ghouls have to become such monsters themselves to survive, huh? Do you agree Eyepatch?" She looked at him straight in the eyes this time. Just like before she wanted an honest answer. As if to validate her own reasoning's. But Ken only answered with, "Is that why you gave up your own humanity?"

Kotone looked shocked that he had figured it but then again this young man did seem to be quite intelligent. Perhaps if he had born as a normal human he'd of had a happy successful life. Maybe even as a top rate ghoul investigator. "Ah. I choose to become a monster that revels in its sins then one that dwells in hypocrisy. To ignore its own sins while punishing those of another simply for its biology. To me, this kagune. It was the greatest gift. Even if they gave it to me for their own impure reasons, I'll gladly accept it. With this power there is a chance I could get my revenge on this screwed up world. Or I could change this world for the better." She once again smiled at the other one present and extended her hand towards him. "Ne, Eyepatch. Would you be willing to join us?"

* * *

Kuro blocked another strike from her opponent's quinque. The doves weren't going to make it easy for them to get out of here now that the sisters had their prize. They had already taken control of most of the first floor and were now pushing back the remaining ghouls in the higher floors. The earlier alarm that Shiro had pulled had been a signal for the others to escape and for those who had been waiting outside to break some holes in the cordon to slip through. But it seems like the doves were ready for this and were moving to pen the ghouls in the building towards the inner rooms and away from any escape route.

Currently Shiro and Kuro were trying to reach a set of windows on this floor and get out through them. Thankfully on their way they had met up with a rather large kokaku, yakuza ghoul who now held onto the priest for them while Shiro had both of the backpacks. Kuro, uninhibited, acted as the vanguard with her sister once again using her kagune in support. They had actually been making good head way but were now stuck by a group of rather persistent doves. The yakuza ghoul was handling a rather thuggish looking one while Shiro kept the ukaku quinque user too preoccupied to fire his weapon with any real accuracy. This left Kuro with the young woman who wielded a rapier like quinque that was annoyingly good at piercing Kuro's rinkaku. So Kuro pulled out her self-created fighting style.

Modeling it after the way Kokakus could put their kagunes around their arms, Kuro had wrapped four of her combat tentacles around both her arms and legs. This allowed her to add the power of her kagune to her punches and kicks. As well as allowing Kuro to block most kagunes and quinques in close quarters combat. Granted it may look silly for her to be wrapped up in her own tenacles but they provided an excellent defense and offense asset this way. Still it wasn't as simple as that for Kuro to copy the smoothish kokakus with scaled rinkaku. She had had to practice for months on smoothing the back of the kagune to avoid death by extreme chaffing. But she had mastered it and now used it to punch at the dove again; forcing her back even with a successful block. Kuro smirked behind her mask. Her opponent was sore and tired. It was the perfect time to strike. She shot forward while low to the ground. The dove lost sight of her and was too slow to react while she jumped up and slugged the woman in the abdomen. She coughed up some blood and bile; three of her ribs breaking under the punch. Kuro wasted no time and jumped behind the now wounded woman and wrapped her arm around her throat. She could feel her tremble slightly in her hold and a dark part of her thought about killing her; possibly in a painful and gruesome way. But her conscience won out and she instead just made her pass out with a slight tightening of her hold.

As Kuro was finishing she heard a yelp by the ukaku user and saw him fly by her; crashing in a heap. Also deciding to end this, Shiro had formed her kagune into one large tenacle and just backhanded the man with it. Crude but effective. The other ghoul had also defeated his opponent as well so all three of them continued on and soon found their goal.

They broke open the window and Shiro went first. She jumped across to the next building with one of the backpacks securely on her. The plan was next for Yakuza ghoul to jump with priest and Kuro to go last. But as Kuro was securing her backpack she heard something and barely jumped out of the way in time as several Ukaku shards ripped through the wall. She shouted in pain as a couple lodged into her shoulder. Unfortunately the other ghoul was not as quick and was killed. Though in his last moments he shielded their quarry as his last duty.

Kuro ripped out the offending spikes as soon as she landed. Her advanced healing already working on fixing the damage. She turned in rage to look as the one who had shot her came out from behind the corner. Her blood froze though as she realized who it was. She would never forget that face. The face of the woman she saw as they fled from their once happy home all those years ago. "You!" she growled. All sorts of emotions bubbled up to the surface. Anger. Fear. Sadness. And shock highest among them.

As for Setsuko, only one emotion reigned supreme. Desire. Before her was one of the remainders of her greatest failure. One of that man's spawn that she had let escape. And now she could finally right this wrong after so long. And give vengeance for all the lives that this she-beast had taken. Her livid face doing its best Mado impersonation. A crazed laugh slipped through her lips. "Finally. After all these years." She brought Artemis up and took aim. She would not miss again.

Kuro found herself conflicted. She badly wanted to rip this woman open; if only to make her feel a bit of the pain that Kuro had felt over the years. But she had bigger things to deal with now. She turned to look at the still unconscious head priest who laid by the windows. But her opponent saw her look to towards the window and thinking that she was preparing to escape, Setsuko screamed, "You're not getting away! Not again!" and opened fire. Kuro was forced to dodge as she jumped and weaved around the deadly shards. Those she couldn't avoid she used her kagune to block. This went on for about half a minute before Kuro finally saw an opening and jumped forward her kagune ready to strike while she roared out a battle cry. But Setsuko grinned while the fool of a ghoul charged at her. She slipped through the rinkakus that flew at her and as the she-ghoul came in range. She activated her second quinque in her prosthetic arm and swung at her targets neck like she did with Robin.

* * *

Ken laughed. He didn't know why he did. Perhaps it was just because of the craziness of dealing with this woman. First she stole his identity, then ran from him, then tried to kill him. And now, after a heartfelt monologue, she was trying to recruit him for some over the top vague goal as changing the world. It was just all too hilarious. She didn't look upset about his laughing at her though.

"I guess that's a no then?" was all she said in reply. Ken stopped laughing and answered, "Yeah. I guess it is. Honestly if you had given the same offer to me all those years ago or maybe even just before I moved to the twentieth ward, I might have said yes. If nothing else, for the self-satisfaction of lashing out at this world. But not now. Now I have a true home to protect. One that includes not just my sisters, but Touka, the manager, everyone from Anteiku as well. Perhaps even Hide and Yoriko. We've finally found a place, after all these years, where all three of us can truly belong. And I won't let anything come between that ever again. Even if the world itself burns in the process."

No other words were said between the two. They were unneeded. Now was the time for action. Kotone dove at Ken; unleashing all of her rinkakus at him. But Ken easily dodged all of them. He launched a couple of his own and clipped the other across her side as she jumped away from them. But seeing its master injured, the hulk jumped in as well forcing Ken back as the beast tried to crush him under its powerful quinque. Ken was forced back a bit by the two of them working together. He actually found it funny how this tag team reminded him of the way his sisters fought. Still Ken was able to easily dodge and block every attack from either of them. With years of experience, including many bouts with the original owner of the other's kagune, Ken easily controlled the battle.

He first aimed to take out the hulk since it was a way easier target. Unlike the other two from before, Ken decided to just do this the simple way and just beat the thing to death. He slashed at it over and over again while dodging the pair's attacks. His opponent did seem rather sturdy but slowly the hits took their toll. The hulk slowed down and started to wobble. Even with its healing factor and the tiny kagune armor, the damage was too much. With one last groan it fell down; never to stir again. Now Ken turned to look at the fake. But if Kotone felt anything about now being without her minions, she didn't show it. She simply looked back at Ken. And after an unspoken acknowledgment, the two of them leapt at each other.

* * *

It was on instinct that Kuro acted. Sensing something, she had flung one of her tentacles out to yank her off of her previous course. Because of this, she avoided a nasty decapitation. Only getting a small cut on her neck that slowly oozed blood when Setsuko used her hidden blade. Realizing she had dodged it, Setsuko scowled and pulled up Artemis again but Kuro used her kagune to smack the quinque far to the right and then struck left.

Setsuko though proved robust for her age. She nimbly twisted around to face the ghoul again; slipping through the kagune strikes. She opened fire with the Ukaku quinque again. Forcing Kuro to fall back. She chased Kuro as she did her best to escape from her opponent. After blocking a few more rounds, Kuro moved to close the distance. She used a turned over chair nearby as a step to leap up and then bound off the wall to the roof and then to Setsuko who couldn't react fast enough to shoot at the attacking half-ghoul. Kuro spun her body in the air to bring her kagune to bear in a large slashing move.

But the older woman was able to block it with only a bit of damage to her prosthetic arm and quinque. But Kuro had still closed the gap. She unleashed a flurry of strikes both from kagunes and her own fists and legs. The older woman returned her attacks with just as many blows and parries. They both struck at each other with blind furry. Setsuko's false arm creak while Kuro's mask cracked. Small wounds appeared on their bodies when some strikes slipped through. Kuro was able to press the offensive with her kagunes giving her more limbs to strike with but Setsuko was able to hold off complete domination with expert moves that even allowed her to shoot of few rounds with Artemis; some of them actually hitting the young half-ghoul. But Kuro didn't give her the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain again. Now she only screamed in raw determination to win. She barely even noticed when several other doves arrived behind her. Neither did Setsuko; forcing several of them to avoid getting hit by straw shots from her quinque.

But something had to eventually give. And so, one of Setsuko's legs, because of one somewhat deep cut on her outer calf, gave and her stance faltered. Kuro took this chance wrapped her kagune around the woman's quinque wielding fake arm. She let out one more powerful roar and in one mighty kick to Setsuko in the gut while breaking her arm. The force of the impact even caused her mask to break; forcing the girl to duck her head down and cover it with her hand to hide her identity. But her opponent was still able to spot her mismatched eyes. The hint to her true heritage.

Needless to say, the other doves were shocked by this. To many of them, Setsuko had been the strongest person they knew. A heroine who stood up for humanity. But now this lone fiend had brought her down and with only what looked like minor damage. Many of the wounds already healing.

Kuro hoped they would just run. She felt tired and just didn't feel like fighting anymore. Plus without her mask now, she'd be hard pressed to fight without revealing herself. Unless she just killed them all. But someone came to her rescue. A wide spread of kagune shards ripped through the windows and outer wall forcing the young doves to scatter. Suddenly Alice appeared in one of the windows and shouted, "Come on pipsqueak!" Not needing anymore encouragement, the half ghoul ran to the window but stopped half way out of it. She had one last thing to say to these people. "Never again!" she shouted. "I won't ever let you monsters take another precious person from me! Ever!" And with that she and Alice both jumped to the next building where Shiro gave her a deep sisterly hug and all three of them fled into the night with all the records that they had gotten.

Meanwhile the doves surveyed their injuries. A couple had gotten hit by a couple shards but nothing to serious. One of them had also sprained her ankle when she had dove from the attack. A couple of them secured the head priest while others checked on their injured commander. But she didn't respond to their worried queries. Setsuko was too busy fuming over her failure again. Kuro's last words still rang in her head. She squeezed her fist in shame and anger. _'How dare a monster call me a monster!'_

* * *

Ken threw Kotone again. But the female copycat just landed like a cat and kept on fighting. Ken was impressed despite being able to easily take control of the fight. She seemed to be about equal to him in raw power since her kagune could hold off his own strikes with little to no give. But she was way behind him in experience. She did show some training and was certainly not a novice to fighting but she still fought, for lack of a better explanation, too much like a human and not enough as a ghoul. She took too long to maneuver her kagune. Treating it more as a weapon than a part of her body. She tried too hard to avoid injury instead of just letting her healing take up the slack. And when she was hit, she spent too long agonizing over said wounds rather than just keep fighting.

Still she kept fighting. She didn't even stop after Ken had impaled her and then flung her with four of his kagune. She simply got up, though slowly and shakily, and attacked again. So he responded to her and fought with her somewhat seriously. But eventually the fight began to come to a close. With one last strike, Ken's kagune slammed the girl back again and this time she remained on the ground; panting heavily. Ken approached her slowly; prepared for any last surprise attack.

"Finally finished?" he asked. She simply nodded. "Good. Then for now I'm taking you priso…." Ken was interrupted by couple small quinque knives that embedded themselves in his leg and ankle. The attacker had been smart and had attacked from downwind to hide their scent and waited till the fight had tired him out. They also proved to have great aim. The blades ripped into his tendons and muscles in such a way as to make it impossible for him to walk on it and all while his healing would be slow due to be being exhausted. As Ken was forced to kneel on one knee, two figures jumped out of the bushes.

The large one grabbed the half-conscious girl while the other took a somewhat defensive position in front of the two. Ken was more than a little angry at the two clown masked interlopers. "Souta!" he screamed at the one now twirling another knife in his hands. He looked over to the half-ghoul and replied, "Now, now Ken-kun. Don't be so upset. After all it's been years since we last saw each other." He paused to look over Ken again. Ken let out a feral growl but was still not able to stand up on his wounded leg. Much to the interloper's relief. "But I'm so sorry Ken. But we can't have you take away our dear Kotone just yet. Don't worry. I'm sure you both will meet each other again soon." And with that the two leapt away with the false half ghoul.

Ken could only slam his fist into the ground in rage. "Damn it!" he shouted to no one. With no reason to remain here, he finally pulled himself off the ground and used his kagune to support his leg. He got to the meet up spot a few hours later. Almost immediately the twins grabbed him in a deep embrace; too happy that their brother had finally returned safely. He patted the two on the head and told them, "Pack your things. We're going back home tomorrow."

* * *

 **I hope the way that Kotone got saved doesnt seem too deus ex machina. orginally I was going to kill her but after writing more of her character through this arc i grew to like her and decided to keep her. After all I need one or two artificial half ghouls for later in the story. so she gets to live.**

 **And it was pretty difficult to do the battle scenes so i hope those are to your liking.**

 **as always please read follow fav and enjoy.**


	31. omake 3: holidays and underwear

**An omake I whipped up really quick. Probably too quick. Its nothing more than a stupid idea for an omake but well I thought it might be fine to add another silly omake to interrupt the seriousness of the plot in recent chapters. So here is a story I made up after wondering what do ghouls really think about Valentines day. I hope you get a laugh out of this. If not sorry, Ill be coming out with a story chapter next week sometime.**

 **Also while i usually consider omakes as canon to some extent, for this one I feel that its too weird to completely fit into the story so I'll leave it up to you guys whether or not you want to say that this actually happened in the story proper or not.**

* * *

During the first February after Ken, Kuro, and Shiro had moved in to the twentieth ward.

It was mostly empty right now at Anteiku. It was still just a little too early for the dinner crowds to come in. Only about seven or so customers, all ghouls, were simply enjoying the quiet peace of the café at this time. Among them was the rather unpopular binge eater named Rize Kamishiro. She had taken a seat at the counter where Ken was working at. Since the customers wouldn't be interested in any food here, he only had to sit by the coffee making supplies and wait for anyone who'd need a second cup.

While he waited he got into some small talk with Rize. His relationship with this woman was a bit complicated. He didn't want to believe that she and he were related but at the same time he couldn't really say he disliked her too much. They liked a lot of the same things and talking with her could be most pleasant. Not to mention that she could be depended on to help when things got bad for Ken. Such as the couple of times she had dealt with doves who had gotten to close to him or his sisters. Mostly he just was just sick of dealing with her bad traits and cleaning up her messes from time to time. They also had vastly different views on how to deal with humans currently that had gotten them into a few arguments. So he decided to ignore the bad and enjoy the good while occasionally gripping about her. Also making for sure his young sisters didn't start copying her too much.

They talked about some new novels at first but had eventually reached a conversation over horror movies. They discussed whether or not to watch one and if Ken was willing to let Rize get the snacks, as she called it. As they continued though, the door opened and three young girls came in. Ken started to make three cups for them while Rize waved them over. Of course Touka looked displeased at Rize's presence but the other two happily came over to her and gave Rize a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" Touka asked with a bit of venom in her voice. But Rize just laughed lightly at her and answered, "What do you mean Touka? Just enjoying some coffee here. Nothing more. I don't think I've been banned from Anteiku. Have I?" Touka just glared back at the annoying woman until Ken intervened. He put down some coffee for the three new arrivals. "Calm down Touka. She isn't hurting anything by just sitting here so just relax and have some coffee. Getting agitated won't help anything," he assured her.

With a bit more grumbling the upset she-ghoul finally sat down with the Shiro and Kuro; though with the twins in between her and the gluttonous purple haired ghoul. All three of them crowded around a book and started to discuss what sounded like cooking instructions. Curious, Ken asked, "What are you guys discussing?" Kuro answered, "Chocolate. Since Valentine's Day is only about a week or so away, Yoriko wants to make some together with all of us." Immediately after hearing this both Ken's and Rize's faces fell in disgust and both started to grumble about the stupidity of the holiday. This peeked Touka's interest. Granted a holiday that was mostly about giving the disgusting concoction called chocolate to someone that you held affection for wasn't well received by ghouls in general. But the way these two acted seemed to imply that they had some issues with it that went beyond chocolate.

As if to answer her, Shiro asked the two, "You guys aren't still upset about that idiotic thing you two guys did on Valentine's two years ago are you?" This only made Touka even more curious while Ken, apparently trying to save face, countered, "Of course not. And it wasn't idiotic. It was a legitimate protest against this pointless commercialized holiday." Rize nodded her head in agreement. But Kuro, not missing a beat, replied, "Oh? You still claim that. Despite the fact that afterwards we found both of you passed out in a tree with a couple pairs of Rize's underwear over your heads?"

Touka spat her coffee out in shock while Rize just covered her face in shame and Ken weakly answered, "I…couldn't find my mask." Now Touka had to hear the story behind this. And so, after a bit of prodding she finally got Shiro to tell her.

"You know how our older brother is somewhat popular right? Well because of that he usually gets a lot of chocolate from his admirers around this time. Now normally it would just end with him getting some chocolate and trying to dispose of it in some way unnoticed. But a couple years ago, for some reason, nearly half of the girls who gave him some forced him to try a bite when they gave it to him. So by the time he got home he was feeling irritable and sick. It just so happened that Rize had come over that day as well and she started to tease him about it. Deciding to get back at her for it, Ken crushed up some of the chocolate and snuck into her coffee when she wasn't looking. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy after she took a sip of it and the both of them started arguing till it came to blows and both of them ended up knocking each other out with a cross counter."

Touka could already barely hold in her laughter but she motioned for the story to continue. So Kuro now took over the story with, "Well after we put them both in the bed to sleep it off, me and Shiro went out to get some more meat. But while we were out, the two of them woke up and apparently shared a bottle or two of fermented blood that Big brother had hidden in his room somewhere. They actually got so drunk that the two of them decided to "protest" the holiday by putting Rize's underwear over their heads and going out with the chocolates he had gotten that year. They then spent the whole night shouting obscenities about Valentine's Day while throwing said chocolates at people and even a couple doves they came across before finally, as I said before, passing out in a tree in the yard of some abandoned building. It was real pain to drag them home before the Dove's found them there."

Shiro facepalmed and added, "Thank god the CCG didn't put two and two together and instead just decided that they were two new low ranking ghouls. It would have been a disaster if that incident had been connected to the great Eyepatch and fiendish Binge Eater." Now Touka let herself laugh. Ken, coming over to give the twins another cup, grimaced as he saw her laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing. "It's not that funny," he sullenly said.

While this was happening the next show on the channel the shop's television was on started. It was frankly a propaganda show for the CCG that was a children's anime about some cliché hero group fighting some evil ghoul supervillains. With practically everyone here being offended by this show's very existence, Ken grabbed the remote and got ready to turn it off but before he could the episodes villains came on. They were apparently two ghouls with panties on their heads who were planning to destroy Valentine's Day. Ken, in both embarrassment and rage, flung the remote at the tv that had provoked his ire; smashing the screen with it just the manager entered. Ken realized he was in trouble when Yoshimura cleared his throat asked to speak with him for a bit in the back. Whatever the manager said to him, Ken was quiet and meek for the rest of the day and bought a replacement tv the day after. Meanwhile his hatred of the holiday only grew.


	32. aftereffects

**And here is the finisher for this OC arc. Just tried to tie up as many loose ends as I can here. there was going to be more, LIke a scene with Itori and Ken that had Ken subtly threatening the clowns if they did anything that threatened his sisters and some kind of send off for Robin by the Kanekis but couldnt really find a place to fit those scenes.**

 **Frosted sugar cookies, warlord of chaos, and mulima2004 have now joined us. Man its kinda amazing to see new people join practically every new chapter I put out. And the reviews are nice.**

* * *

School had just ended a little while ago. So now Touka and Yoriko were heading to Anteiku because Touka had a shift this evening. They talked about nothing of real importance as they headed there. But to one of them, this was one of life's greatest joys and she would fight to the death for this chance just to play the normal high school girl. They soon reached the front door and entered to a nice surprise.

Touka and Yoriko came across Shiro and Kuro both working on the mass of worksheets and homework that had piled up for them during their absence from school. Noticing them, Kuro waved at the two girls casually. However Yoriko, in her joy at seeing the twins again, rushed over to them and gave the two of them a great big hug and started to tear up. "Mo, where have you two been? It's been almost two weeks since we last saw each other," she complained. Kuro did her best to assure her.

She patted the human on the back as she replied, "Sorry, sorry. It took us a bit longer to deal with the problem we had back at our old place then we had expected. But hey we got it done so you don't have to worry. Nothing gonna tear our little quartet apart now. Ok?" Yoriko sniffled. "Really?" she asked. Kuro nodded and then swallowed a bit to calm her nerves before offering, "Ne, Yoriko. If you want, to make up for neglecting you, I'll… go with you to that cake shop you were begging us all to go." Suddenly excited, Yoriko locked eyes with the half-ghoul and practically shouted, "Really?!" again with a little too much force to it. Kuro sweated a bit nervously. "Ah. It might be fun. And perhaps it'll help me with improving my baking." Shiro just smirked at her sister putting herself at risk for the other girl's happiness. She whispered in Kuro's ear while Yoriko excitedly told Kuro about all the delicious cakes that they were going to try, "I'll make sure to have some fresh coffee ready for you when you get back home." Kuro could only nod her appreciation to her sister. Already dreading the disgusting rubber and fertilizer flavors she was certain she'd have to suffer through.

As Yoriko enjoyed the company of the other two, Touka walked over to where Irimi was serving another customer and asked her, "Where's Ken?" The older woman smiled. "In the back talking with the manager over what happened in thirteenth ward." But her face turned a grim as she continued. "From what I could gather, sounds like something big occurred. Could mean trouble in the near future so for now I'd advise you to prepare for the worst." Touka affirmed Irimi's warning before looking back at yoriko. She watched as the girl made up for the missed time socializing with the twins while internally she made a promise. That whatever came of all this, she would protect this girl. Her best friend and greatest link to the human world she so envied.

* * *

In the café's meeting room, Ken, Yomo, and Yoshimura were all three going over everything that Ken had garnered from his excursion. This included the records and computer files that they had gotten from the cult, some things collected by the ghouls that had helped him in this mission, and a few other bits of valuable information they had acquired from Itori and some of Yomo's own sources. Right now Ken was looking over a short bio of Kotone that Itori had been able to give him.

Kotone Miyako. Twenty three years old. Born human as the only child of a somewhat reputable family. But unlike with Ken's family, her's had had a real monster in it. Her father was a drunkard and would beat her mother and sometimes her. The man was never arrested though. He seemed to have had some pull in the police force and Kotone's mother also refused, for some reason that baffled Ken, to press charges or seek help. Around her ninth year, the poor girl's mother died of stress according to her autopsy report. Now she was left without her only ally at the mercy of her father. Ken could understand now, how she had come to hate humanity that had abandoned her to such a fate. As for how she had come to no longer see ghouls as just monsters simply driven by hunger, it came down to an incident when she was fourteen. She had become a delinquent and spent a large amount of time away from home to avoid her father. One night she came home late to find a CCG unit waiting for her at her house. Her father had been the victim of a ghoul attack earlier that day. To the CCG she was another poor victim who had had her family tragically taken from her by ghouls. But to her, the ghoul was a liberator. A hero who had saved her from the real monster.

Now her fighting capability made sense to Ken. She had been trained by the CCG until she had left their care after a few years; now a ghoul sympathizer. She worked with a few others in small and unpopular campaigns for ghoul rights before finding her way into the cult. And from there meeting Kanou.

Ken looked over to where Yoshimura was reading over the files they now had on the man. Which, other than him having worked at the CCG and a couple other countries anti-ghoul agencies, was surprisingly normal. Even with the help of Itori they hadn't gotten too much on the doctor. The manager sighed and put the papers down before looking at the other two present. "So the doctor has disappeared?" he asked. Yomo affirmed, "Yes. From what I could gather he was supposedly attending an out of country conference but it doesn't appear that he has left the country at all. More than likely he's gone into hiding." Ken added, "It appears that he's on the CCG's radar too. So it makes sense for him to go underground. They've already searched his hospital but didn't find anything of real importance there."

The older ghoul nodded his understanding before getting up and walking to the window again. He watched the peaceful scene outside. As both humans and ghouls walked the same streets under the shinning sun. He was now afraid that things were moving that could threaten his dream of eventual true coexistence between the two species. "Yomo, Ken." Once he was certain he had both of their undivided attention he continued. "I don't like this. Things are moving that could shake the ghoul world to its very core. Chances are high that it could lead to some form of open warfare between ghouls and humans. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you how this could destroy everything that I, that we have worked so hard to achieve here. And sadly we don't even have a clear enough picture to know who all is doing this and what their ultimate goal is. We're even clueless as to what is happening here; at our own doorstep. We need to do everything in our power to stop this from coming to pass. Yomo, I want you to keep investigating Kanou. See if you can find out what his goals are, where he's gone, and anything else you can that even has a slight chance of helping us stop his research and the threats it heralds." The quiet ghoul nodded his head in solemn understanding. Yoshimura then turned to Ken and told him, "Ken please keep working with your allies in the thirteenth ward. See if you can get anything more from what Shiro and Kuro got from the raid. Also see if you can find out what the CCG is doing in regards to Kanou and these… experiments of his." "Understood," Ken replied but Yoshimura wasn't finished. "And lastly see if you can get anything more on what's going on in the eleventh ward. I don't like what I've heard so about it so far. I want us to be ready for whatever may come from there." The meeting finished, Ken and Yomo left to attend to their new duties while Yoshimura collect the papers they had provided him and placed them away. Already trying to figure out how he'd explain all of this to the rest of the staff. He looked at a set of fine china cups in one of the cabinets in the room. His mind drifted to memories of another coffee shop and how his life had been changed there by a meeting with one girl. "Ukina."

* * *

Meanwhile another meeting was also happening. This time at the CCG headquarters. A meeting of the special class investigators was in progress. Much like those in Anteiku, the investigators were disturbed by what they had come across in the raid. From interrogating the head priest, and going over what the ghouls had left behind in the building they had come across the horrifying revelation that someone was working towards creating artificial ghouls. The raiding force had even found and saved several missing people in the building's basement. Kidnapped to provide more "material" for this perverse research. Maurde threw the documents he was reading down in disgust. "Why would someone willingly make more of these monsters? We already have enough problems as it is with the ones that breed normally. And now we have to deal with the threat of normal people being transformed into these things. What the hell is going on here?"

Kouitsu Chigyou, who had been also included in this meeting to discuss the large monsters that the CCG had encountered and his thoughts on this artificial ghoul research then informed Maude, "I'm afraid that it may be even worse than you realize." Everyone turned to the scientist and pushed him to continue. He took a deep breath and informed them, "From what I've garnered so far from the bodies that we recovered, the research is not into creating true artificial ghouls but more along the lines, of a half-ghoul. Part human, part ghoul. And if I am correct than the end product could be even more dangerous than just another ghoul." "How so?" Shinohara prodded now dreading the answer.

"It has to do with heterosis, or as some of you may know it as hybrid vigor. You see when you have a hybrid it gets traits from both its parents, or in this case from its human subject and the ghoul organ transplanted into the subject. While not always true, as shown by the failed subjects that were encountered at the cult raid, there is a chance that the hybrid may gain the positive attributes of its parents. Thus becoming greater than either. The threat here is that, depending on what trait each parent passes down, we could very well see ghouls who could walk through RC gates with no response or who could eat human food with little to no negative effects." "Rendering some of our best ghoul detection techniques useless," inferred Arima. Now this shocked all of those present. If what Chigyou was saying was true, then they now ran the risk of running into stronger ghouls who could more easily blend in with humans. If the research was completed, it would most certainly bring ruin to the fair city of Tokyo and maybe even the entirety of Japan or beyond.

Koori Ui asked, "And what of the bodies? Is there anything else that we can learn from them? Perhaps a new way to detect them or stop them." Chigyou shook his head. "Not much I'm afraid. At least for now. We are still investigating, and we are also sending a few of them to our allies in Germany and America. I'll make certain to keep you appraised of anything we find." This announcement only further sullied the mood of those present. Mougan Tanakamura voiced everyone's concerns with, "Mmmmm boy. Things are not looking good at all for us at all."

Yoshitoki Washuu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "This is indeed disturbing. Especially if our data is correct and they have a least one successful prototype. To stop this bad end scenario from happening, we should put our available resources in stopping this research and apprehending those involved. Unfortunately, we have not been able to ascertain the whereabouts of our primary suspect. One, Akihiro Kanou. While we don't have any definite proof of his involvement, there is enough circumstantial evidence from what we have collected from the raid as well as the fact that he has gone off the grid recently to place him as our main suspect. We will place an arrest warrant for him. However, for now, we will keep why only amongst those who need to know. We can't have the public finding out that someone is turning normal people into ghouls, or half-ghouls. Understood?"

Everyone agreed. Not wanting to induce public panic with such a revelation. But Shinohara did ask, "But how are we going to explain to the public about the raid. A large battle like that in Shinjuku. People are going to ask who these people were and what they did to get our attention. Or what those failed experiments were. Not to mention the rescued kidnapped victims. How are we going to explain why they were kidnapped? " But Maude assured him, "Don't worry. We can easily deal with those issues with a little bit of help from our media division."

* * *

It was the next day after the Kaneki's return and Ken was currently with his best human friend as a customer at Anteiku. He was working on makeup work for his classes. It seemed that like the twins, he needed to catch up on his studies. Thankfully Hide had made some notes for him and Yoshimura had given him some time off while he got things back in order and finished his business in the old ward.

Ken smiled as he looked up at Hide. To him the boy was as precious as family. Just like Yoriko to Touka, with Hide, Ken could pretend, if just for a little bit, to be normal. Just a normal Japanese college aged boy. And not the SSS class Eyepatch. Hide noticed him looking at him and made a face that caused the half-ghoul to laugh. "What was that for?" he asked between laughs. Hide answered, "Thought you could use a good laugh is all. Since you got back it's like you've had a lot on your mind recently. Is it wrong for me to worry about my best friend?"

Ken was taken a bit aback by this. Once again his friend had seen through him despite trying his best to hide it. Kotone's question had still been weighing heavily on his mind since that fight. _'How do you really feel about humanity?'_ Ken had been puzzling over this for a while now. He didn't know how he felt honestly. Thinking about the concept only gave him a confusing mix of feelings. Both positive and negative. But looking at Hide again he began to understand his own feelings a bit more. He took another sip of his coffee and mused, _'Perhaps it's a bit of both. Unlike the manger, I can't truly forgive them all for what they did to us. I'm not that good of a person. But it's not like I'm walling in my anger either. If I had to put it in words,'_ He smiled at Hide again. _'I guess it would have to be that I hate humanity, but like humans.'_

While they horsed around a little, the news began to talk about the raid in Shinjuku. "Earlier this week, the brave men and women of the CCG and local law enforcement, took down a despicable cult that had been aiding and abetting ghouls by kidnapping the citizens of Tokyo for the ghouls to feast upon. Sadly many lost their lives but they succeeded in defeating the cult and eliminating many of the ghouls they had been working with; including the S class ghoul known as Robin. For now at least, the citizens of Tokyo may breathe a sigh of relief thanks to the CCG for stopping the plans of these monsters. Sadly, as per regulation, the CCG has confiscated any video evidence of their brave actions during the raid but some eyewitness reports spoke of huge berserker like beasts. However the CCG assures the public that these were just simply more ghouls and that CCG did not let a single one of these ghouls escape." Ken had to commend the CCG for how well they swept the fact that someone was experimenting in making artificial one-eyes under the rug. With no evidence to the contrary, people would be forced to accept the agency's statement on what those things were. After all, they were the experts on ghouls and for what reason would they have to lie. But he was curious how they'd deal with the fake Eyepatch. Perhaps just call her a normal ghoul as well and be done with it. But what they did do, nearly made him spit out his coffee in anger and shock.

"They have also affirmed early rumors of Eyepatch's involvement," the reporter continued. "The CCG believes that this fiend was the Ringleader of the whole operation and once again assure the public that they are fast at work tracking the SSS ghoul down and will soon bring swift and powerful justice upon him." The news caster continued to talk but Ken no longer was listening. He was barely holding onto his temper and doing his best not to shout at the television or smash his cup in fury. The CCG was going to pin the whole thing on him?! How was that fair?! If anything, they should be thanking him for what he did to take down that cult and defeat the fake Eyepatch. But he was soon pulled out of his anger by of all things, Hide.

Hide was looking at the news with a rather discerning gaze. "Hmmmm, so that's the story they are going with?" Confused, Ken asked, "What do you mean by that?" Hide turned back to his friend and explained, "That Eyepatch was involved. I'm sorry but I don't buy it. Doesn't fit his mo. You see, Eyepatch is a more pragmatic ghoul. Only seeming to hunt when he has to and he does it fast and neat. If he fits the profile I've built, then more likely he goes after the bodies of suicide victims or buys the flesh he needs from others who he can trust. Less risk that way. Less work too. This is probably a cheap attempt to further demonize him." Ken froze. How? How could Hide figure out so much? Ken almost found himself asking just who or what was Hide. Instead he asked, "And how did you figure this out?" Hide nervously laughed. "Sorry, if I surprised you. It's a bit embarrassing but lately I've been playing ghoul detective at home. Actually I've been really wrapped up in the Eyepatch case. After all he's the only ghoul to reach SSS in my lifetime." "I suppose." Ken was a bit upset that his friend still hadn't gotten bored of ghouls.

Ken shook his head. "I swear Hide, you get into the strangest stuff." Hide punched Ken in the arm. "Hey it's my belief that in life, one should do what they find interesting. And for me that's ghouls." He stared at his friend with a both silly and serious face as if challenging him to object. But Ken just indicated for him to continue. "But seriously, Eyepatch is fascinating. I mean despite probably being around the same age as me, He's racked up a huge body count that's higher than some ghouls achieve in their entire lives and achieved the highest ranking possible for a ghoul. And most of that was in his early years. Before he calmed down. And recently the CCG came out with the identity of his father. Apparently he's the son of the SS rank Yamata no Orochi. But no one knows who his mother is. Though there are a lot of theories on who. Personally I'm not a fan of the Binge Eater theory. I'm more of a fan of the Wasp honestly." Ken could barely keep up with his friend's rambling; already feeling uncomfortable with this topic. But still, Hide continued. "I guess I just want to understand him really. I mean his first confirmed kill was when he was only twelve or thirteen. I mean that's the same age as when I was just starting middle school. I can't imagine being in that situation. I wonder how he felt back then."

Ken, wanting to change the subject, said, "What's there to understand? He's a ghoul. It's what they do. Anyways can you help me with this problem here? I just can't seem to figure it out." Hide looked back at him with a face that Ken couldn't really figure out. Though it did make Ken feel a bit uncomfortable. But after a few seconds, Hide just grinned and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." And they spent the rest of the night working on Ken's make up work. And just goofing around.

* * *

Many had been injured to varying degree in the cult raid. Most of them were now resting and recuperating at the hospital in the first ward that the CCG had a close relationship with. Among these people, was the commander of the raid, Setsuko Takahashi. Overall her injuries weren't too bad. She estimated to herself that she'd be combat ready in a few weeks to a month tops. Despite the doctors telling her she would need at least four months to recover from her wounds enough to even leave the hospital. The worst damage, at least to her, was the loss of her false arm. But that was more of a hit to her wallet than her body. In fact, she was already planning for her revenge on the beast that had taken her down.

'" _I won't ever let you monsters take another precious person from me!"'_ Those words still danced around in her mind. They made it sound as if she was the bad guy here. But she wasn't! She was fighting to protect the weak from the tyranny of the ghouls. She was a guardian. But yet those words still struck at her heart in an irritating way. In anger, she almost threw the glass of water she was drinking across the room till a large, strong hand gripped her wrist. So lost in thought was the wounded investigator, that the woman didn't notice when Shinohara had entered the room to visit his wounded friend. He put on a disarming smile but didn't let go or break eye contact when she stared angrily back.

"Woah there, Sets-chan. What's wrong?!" he asked worried about his friend. Sestuko was normally not a very emotional person. At least on the surface. He didn't relax his hold till Setsuko let him take the cup from her grip and appeared to at least have calmed down some. The woman took a deep breath and laid back in her hospital bed. "Sorry for showing you such a distasteful scene," she apologized. But Shinohara only shook his head and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You've been through a lot after all. But perhaps you could use a friend to talk to about it. Get some stuff off your chest if you will." He sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited for Setsuko to talk.

Setsuko didn't know what to start with. But what simply came out of her mouth was, "I failed." The words hung in the air for a bit while her visitor tried to figure out what she meant by that vague statement. "I'm sorry but I don't understand. Are you talking about the raid? That was an astounding success," he prodded her. "Don't tell me you're calling that a failure because you didn't stop every last ghoul there without losing a single man. Hahaha, I knew you were a perfectionist, but this is just taking it too far." But Setsuko just shook her head. "I mean Yin. I let her escape. I had her right in front of me. But despite giving my all." She heard Yin's last words again. "Despite all the damage I took. She got away."

Shinohara looked at his friend again. It hurt him to see her like this. So he said something he felt he should have all those years ago. "Setsuko. I'm not here just for a social visit." She looked to him a bit perplexed by what he meant. "I'm here to inform you, that you've been put on long term leave for the near future." "What do you mean?" He saw the look of betrayal on her face. "Look. You're not superhuman. You got hurt pretty bad this time," he shot back at her. But Setsuko fought against what he was saying. "But I can't take time off. Not when they're still out there. It's my fault after all. I let them escape. I let all those people they killed die. I…" "Setsuko!" Shinohara shouted to get her attention. "Everything they've done isn't your fault. This is why you need to take some time off. I mean you haven't taken any serious vacation in years. Not since the Orochi case. Letting them escape back then isn't anything you should be ashamed of. You need to just let go. Perhaps use this time patch things up with your daughter. Or give your son some lessons in using his quinque. He did make rank two a couple months ago didn't he?"

Setsuko smiled. "Yeah. He's been bugging me to let him have ownership of Kusanagi ever since." Shinohara laughed at this. "Sounds like him. See, it won't be that bad. And who knowns. You might enjoy it so much, you'll just go ahead and take the plunge and retire." Setsuko punched him in the arm with her one good and currently only fist. "Sorry Yukinori, but I can't retire yet. Not until I take down Eyepatch." After a bit, Shinohara left. Alone again, Setsuko's thoughts returned to Yin's line once again. But she also thought back to some older words. She remembered the words her old instructor gave her when he visited her after she first lost her arm. Words that she had lived by as an investigator after all these years.

"Sometimes, in order to fight monsters, you have to become a monster yourself."

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Honestly Im still kinda bothered by the last section. I was trying to go with the feeling that Eyepatch has kinda become the white whale to Setsuko's Ahab. But I dont really see how to fix this other than with a major rewrite and honestly Im too lazy to do that right now.**

 **But next chapter, we go into the gourmet arc. Ill be a bit slow with these, since i need to reread that part and Im gonna try to focus on the twins here which will be a bit harder. But I feel that they need some spot light too and hey in this story Ken is a little too overpowered to be threatened by Shuu. but he will still have parts in the arc so dont worry. He wont just fall off the Earth during this arc.**

 **as well as omakes. For guest I'll see what I can do with what you requested but not certain if I'll come up with anything good. and to answer your earlier question, I had the idea that Ken and his sisters moved to the twentieth a year or two before the manga storyline began. and Im fine with however many reviews you do.**

 **As always fav, follow, and rev. oh and read.**


	33. scents and new faces

**I'm so excited that I got this done. Ive yet to see a Ken born as a ghoul fanfic that got to the gourmet arc. I actually was afraid that Id fall to this curse as well and never reach here. but now i have and Im so happy. Though a lot of the Shuu scenes in this chapter were pretty much what happened in the manga itself but I cant just skip stuff and I felt that other than a few small changes to it, it still fit in this fanfic. but I promise that the next chapters will be more of my own stuff. So please look forward to that. I was honestly surprised i found time last night and tonight to work on this one. So as you can tell most of it will focus on the twins but I promise you that Ken will have a part to play as well. After all, Shuu is interested in all three of them.**

 **thanks for joining: dwskulldemonmen, tsubasa shiki, glacyeel, and mr I hate znt nobles kill em  
**

 **also good point 00guest. I dont really have anywhere to explain this in the fic (maybe a later omake.) but in my head cannon at least, I have the idea that Robin got in their way a lot. Acting as the hero he still dreamed about being, he jumped in multiple times to save non violent ghouls from CCG units and raids and maybe attack them at times to draw their attention away from others. Plus one's like Arata who was a corpse eater too were on their radar in the series proper.** **So i see them putting him as S class since he kept getting in their way but since he didnt kill, he wasnt an SS class. Not really sure how strong I really see him as though since I also had him get beat quite handedly by Rize but she is pretty powerful herself.**

* * *

Late night in the twentieth ward, a young woman was surprised by an uninvited guest who entered her apartment. A rather good looking man sat on her window seal though she lived on an upper story. Not to mention the look in his eyes scared her. Like playful cat that had cornered a poor frightened mouse. "What the?! Where did you come from? I… I'm going to call the police!" she blustered trying to frighten the man off. But her hope was in vain as the man simply replied, "Sorry to barge in so rudely. Please calm down Karube-san." He ignored her next question as he continued speaking. "I don't really want to have to act violently. If you call the police then someone will turn up dead. Karube Misano who works at the café in front of the station."

Frightened to her core, karube could only ask, "Are you insane?" The man smiled. "If I said that that didn't make me feel good. Then I'd be lying." He jumped down and started to approach the poor woman. She felt her blood freeze in fear as he walked casually over. "Your eyes are sepia." He reached towards her face. "They have a lovely gradation." Then Karube felt sheer pain as he started to pull her eyes out but with care not to damage them. Later that night the CCG and medical units were called in to aid a woman without eyes stumbling around the ward. Even the hardened investigators who arrived were disturbed. They had to stop this ghoul and fast.

* * *

Four people were currently in the training room below Anteiku. The twins were taking part in their scheduled training. Right now, without Yomo, the two of them were to spare with one another. Kuro trying to work on her distance kagune fighting while Shiro on her close range fighting. Stopping just short of hurting each other though. Both of them were just beginning however and were still doing their pre-spar stretches. Meanwhile the other two who had gotten here earlier, continued their own training.

Ken and Touka had decided to train together. Earlier, before the twins had arrived, the two of them had done some martial arts training. Now they were playing a game with a bet on it. Touka unleashed her Kagune's long range attack to work on her aim by trying to hit Ken who couldn't let a single shard touch him and couldn't use his kagune to block. Loser had to go out with Yoriko to some restaurant she wanted to go to. She was afraid to go alone, thanks to the increased ghoul activity after the CCG retreated and had asked Touka to go with her. Though if she won, Ken would have to go after telling Yoriko that Touka got sick and was sending him in as a replacement.

While they both played, Kuro began to become engrossed in watching them. Too engrossed so that she didn't notice, while doing pair stretches with her sister, that she had pulled to far; causing her sister pain as she was overstretched her back and could only flail around on top of Kuro's back. As this happened, Yomo came out from Anteiku's entrance to the mass of underground tunnels the ghouls controlled. He looked over to Ken and Touka, judging their training approvingly. He then turned to the sisters. Kuro noticed him and said hello but Shiro was too occupied right now, trying to keep her spine from snapping a second time. He asked them "What you two playing?" "We're not playing its training." "Kuro, stop. Stop! I'm gonna fall!" Yomo placed his bag down as Kuro finally threw down her sister. He decided to address them both on their progress. "Both of you are showing improvement more or less. But you're still lacking in several areas. Kuro you're still rushing head first into the fight too often. You need to slow down and not fall for easy feints and you still are behind on your long range combat training." "Hai," she sadly acknowledged. "And Shiro. You're still having just the opposite problem. You stay to far back too often and don't jump into to openings as fast as you should. You're trying analyze too much." The other girl's head lowered.

Deciding he had talked down to them too much, Yomo decided to change focus and called over both Touka and Ken to fight him at the same time. Both of them smirked confidently. There was no way the other ghoul could take them both on at the same time. So they both took the offensive and charged at Yomo. Who expertly dodged and blocked their strikes. Though Ken did notice that he was having a harder time than in previous bouts with the ghoul. But he couldn't figure out why. They both went for the strike trying to get him into a pincer attack but Yomo just ducked; causing Ken to punch Touka and Touka to kick Ken. Before they could recover, he jumped up and knocked both of them away. The two began to bicker on whose fault it was till he pointed out their big mistake. "Touka, and especially you Ken, need to work on your cooperative combat. Unlike your sisters, you've been by yourself and as such, are a pretty devastating opponent in single combat. But your lack of cooperation led to both of you becoming hindrances for each other when you should have had the advantage." He then looked at Touka and told her, "Also, Touka, don't eat unnecessary things before a fight." He picked up his bag and walked off ignoring the two as they started to bicker again. "Oi, Touka. You better not use being sick on human food as an excuse to invalidate the results of our game. I won so I'm safe." "Can it Bakineki. You don't even deserve to spend time with Yoriko anyways."

After a bit more training, the quartet of young ones came back up into the café. The three girls all had a shift while Ken, after a drink, planned to go back to the thirteenth to continue to the clean-up from their last escapade as well as his mission for Yoshimura. They watched the news on the current attack most likely done by the gourmet. Ken recognized it as a name from one of the wanted posters and one he'd heard around the ward a bit but not much else. But Touka and Irimi both didn't seem pleased as Touka stated, "That guy. Has been pretty active since Rize died." "Hasn't he?" Irimi acknowledged.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell at the entrance. Touka welcomed the guest before she could see who it was. "Hmmm, what a nice smell," the figure said. "As I thought, this place has really calmed me down." While the other two's moods went down with the new customer's entrance, the Kanekis just smiled at the man. "Welcome," both Kuro and Shiro told the handsome man. Ken simply thought that while the man looked like a model, his fashion sense was terrible. _'That is one of the ugliest sweaters I have ever seen.'_ The man waved at the group and said, "Long time, no see. Irimi. Kirishima." But Touka answered his warm greeting with a cold, "Why are you here?"

The man smiled. "Oh come on, I just came to see your faces. You're cold as always Kirishima. But that is what's appealing about you." Touka's face showed even more disgust as she answered, "You're so creepy. You smug bastard." But his focus soon changed as he noticed the three Kanekis. "Oh so you're the three I've heard about. The three new members of Anteiku who even helped repel the investigators for us." "Ah, Hello. We're the Kaneki's," Kuro answered; a little uncomfortable at the new attention. The man walked over to her and began to circle her. Making both her siblings a little uncomfortable. "Hmmm. You're a lot more delicate then I was expecting." But the last straw was when he sniffed her ears. Causing her to let out a squeak in surprise. "What a mysterious scent." "Oi!" Touka was thankful that no human customers were present now. It would be hard to explain how Ken had moved so fast. He hadn't wasted a second when he shot across the café to behind the man who he now felt was a threat to his sister. Right now he was gripping the other's shoulder rather strongly with Shiro also giving a powerful death stare. "What do you think you're doing to my sister?" The man simply laughed and answered, "Pardon. Pardon. I didn't mean to upset you and the two belles filles. Just trying to be friendly is all."

Having enough of him and worried about what he could lead Ken to do Touka began to motion for him to leave. "You're getting in the way and you're creepy so just hurry up and go. Shoo! Shoo!" Her subject of ire just sighed. "You're so inelegant Kirishima. Still I have things to do so I'll take my leave but next time I'll come to drink some coffee leisurely. Hopefully when Yoshimura is around too. See you, mes nouveaux amis. Let's meet again." He then left. Much to everyone's relief. "Who the hell was that?" Kuro asked. "A nuisance to the twentieth ward," Touka ansered. "You shouldn't get involved with him. He's troublesome." But he was soon forgotten as the shop became busy and Ken left to attend to his work in the thirteenth ward.

* * *

And a busy day it was. Everyone except Yomo and Ken were on hand. Shiro worked with Koma at the counter while Kuro, Irimi, and Touka rushed around the tables to take orders and Yoshimura watched over them all; giving help whenever needed. Even Hide found himself lost in the crowd as none of the staff could spare any time for his usual antics.

While Kuro was running raged serving customers, she came across one that got her notice. She looked like a young college age girl to Kuro. Probably no older than her big bro. She seemed a bit rebellious in her choice of clothing but nothing too far out of the norm. Her smell though, that Kuro smelt as she walked by or when she took the woman's order, seemed oddly familiar to the younger half ghoul. And for some reason put her on edge. But what really caught Kuro's attention was the handmade plushies on the girl's bag. In the form of chibi famous ghouls to be exact. Including a couple of her brother and herself with her sister. She found that weird. Even though ghouls were pretty big in pop culture it still struck her as odd to see someone carrying a stuff toy of yourself. The customer also took a black coffee; forcing Kuro to double check her scent to make sure she was human. She was.

She returned soon with the coffee but overheard the customer talking to someone on her phone. It wasn't that hard with the conversation being so animated. She was apparently shouting at her mother across the irked the orphan waitress. Especially when the woman said she didn't want to talk to her mother ever again. Upset, Kuro slammed the cup on the table hard enough to cause it to spill some on the customer's papers before walking off in a huff. Barely noticing when Hide came over to the table for some reason.

* * *

At a gated, Victorian looking building, the man from earlier, now wearing his moon shaped mask, walked causally to the front door. He was met by another masked man dressed as a butler who bowed before him. "I have been waiting for your visit, dear customer," the butler said as he bowed. The moon masked man pulled out a package and gave it to the butler telling him, "Tell the chef to "sauté this"." "Understood."

Now in the ghoul restaurant. One Shuu Tsukiyama, the gourmet ghoul, now partook of his meal. "What a nice color," he observed. As he took a bite though, his thoughts changed to what had just taken his interests just this morning. "The Kanekis of Anteiku huh? What an interesting scent they all have."

* * *

Hide saw when Kuro slammed the coffee down on the table and walked off in a huff. He rushed over quickly to play damage control; taking a seat across from the woman and apologizing for the waitress. "Sorry about that. Kuro can get kind of emotional at times. She probably heard you yelling at your mom and that set her off," he explained hoping that this would stop her from confronting his friend's little sister or filing some complaint. The other customer asked, "Why would she be so upset over what I said to my own mother?" Hide hesitated for a second as he was unsure if he had the right to share this. But he decided to tell her, "Kuro and her siblings are orphans. She lost her parents when she was pretty young too apparently. Though I don't really know the details that well. So she probably felt upset that you were willing to yell at your mother when she lost hers." The other looked shocked as she realized what had happened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I could offend someone that way. And to be honest, I wasn't really that serious with what I told my mom. I do love her and it would break my heart if she really did cease all contact with me. It's just… that whenever we try to talk it usually turns into an argument."

"Oh and why is that?" Hide asked now interested. The girl laughed. "Really, she's just worried about me. You see, I'm what some people have teasingly called a ghoul fanatic. She's afraid I'll do something stupid and end up being attacked by some ghoul." Hide looked over at her plushies. "I see. Well to be honest I'm pretty interested in them as well. I've been investigating Eyepatch recently. Apparently a little too much. Even people in some of the chatrooms I've gone to have been telling me to chill." He laughed a bit at himself. "To be honest, I'm half worried I'll get in trouble with the CCG or the police at times for being too nosy." The girl laughed as well. "Don't worry, I can assure you that they are fine with that as long as you don't try to sneak into crime scenes or hack classified data. In fact, they love it when civilians get progressive in hunting ghouls." Hide held out his hands. "Sounds like you have some insider knowledge yourself. The name's Hideyoshi Nagachika. But you can just call me Hide." She shook his hand confidently. "You could say that. And the name is Maria. Maria Takahashi."

* * *

 **And scene. So we finally get into the gourmet arc. This is one Ive been looking forward too simply because ive never scene a natural ken half ghoul series reach this part yet. So i feel accomplished. Though I do hold out hope that a couple of those series will eventually start up again and reach this point.**

 **I hope that this chapter wasnt too much like the canon chapters that it ended up being boring but I felt that there was little i could change in Shuu's introduction here. It just fit so well which is a good sign for a series I guess.**

 **Also I hope you guys like how i added the new OC introduction at the end. I had a different way I was going to put her in but I didnt really like it too much. But thanks to a suggestion by 00guest, I decided to have Hide meet her first. She wont be important for now but I have an OC arc I plan to have her be in after this and this works perfectly for getting her connected to the people of Anteiku.**


	34. the white king moves

**Well I'm putting this out here now. I was originally planning to write a omake for this one but im strapped for time this weekend so Ill post that sometime later this week. so look forward to that. I dont really have anything else to say.**

 **Oh and thanks for joining: Munchycookies, Baronchronos, aputriment, cursed-god, miko 56, doggy bye, and gwwynblaid**

* * *

Kuro laid her head down as she pushed the bag of cookies around on her desk. She didn't know what she was going to do with these things. Today had been cooking in home ec. Most of the girls had been very excited about it. Of course, Yoriko had been one of the most animated about it; becoming the group's leader. Kuro found herself excited by it a bit as well though she had to hold her breath during about half of it. But Shiro and Touka felt like they were being marched to the gallows. They all survived it, though three of them felt a bit faint by the end of it.

And so they each found themselves the proud owners of several bags of cookies each. Not really wanting to keep the toxic pastries, the man eaters of the group just passed out their cookies to the boys. Kuro had to admit that it was actually kind of funny how excited some of the boys were. Apparently the rumors that she, Touka, and her sister had some admirers was true. But Yoriko had intervened a bit there. Forcing the twins to keep a bag each to show off to their brother. Apparently this was a thing for humans. Touka had also been forced to trade a bag with Yoriko. Which lead to her having to leave early due a sudden and "unexpected" stomach illness. Both sisters looked at each other after the last bell. They really just wanted to toss the cookies at the first willing taker but Shiro had the feeling that someone would rat them out to their human friend and she really didn't want to deal with an upset Yoriko.

While they packed up though, another girl rushed in and got their attention. Kuro couldn't really remember her name. Perhaps something that began with a S. "Kuro! Shiro! Someone came to pick you up at the front gate again." Now this was odd. They weren't expecting anyone to meet them. They had originally just planned to go home since the café was closed today. "Could it be Big brother?" Shiro asked but the other girl just shook her head. "No. It's not your brother this time. I've never seen him before but he looks good enough to be a model. Seriously what is it with you two? Your brother, his blonde haired friend, and now this purple haired stud. You guys are hogging all the hot guys. Leave some for us as well." Now that description sparked a memory for the two; a memory that Kuro was still rather uncomfortable with.

So they rushed outside to find Shuu Tsukiyama standing by the gate. To everyone else, he looked like he was just people watching. But to the sisters, it looked more like he was food shopping. They came over quickly and brought his attention away from any potential prey. "Yo, filles. What a pleasure to meet you again." Kuro frowned at that. "What are you doing here?" she asked the ghoul. He smiled back. "Why to meet you two." He motioned to a coffee shop down the road. "Would you mind have a cup with me?" he asked. Honestly Kuro wanted to say no, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of her school so decided it might be easier to along with the flow for now.

So they soon got a seat and ordered their coffees. The place was mostly empty allowing them to talk in peace. Both sisters sat next to each other across from the man. They had been warned by Touka about how this man was a nuisance to the twentieth ward and it was best for them not to get involved with him. Ken had agreed with her. Saying that he didn't trust this man at all and he didn't like what he'd heard around the ward or from CCG bulletins about the Gourmet. But here they were; opposite to him. They made sure that at least one of them had eyes on the man at all times.

Their coffees soon arrived but before drinking, the sisters pulled out their special "sugar" cubes and put a couple in their drinks. When Tsukiyama looked at this curiously Shiro explained, "We use these to supplement our need to eat. Having to provide for three without resorting to hunting is pretty difficult. And Anteiku has to provide for the whole ward so we have to be frugal with how much we take there as well. So Yoshimura provided us these to help us lessen our need for food." Shiro noticed that Tsukiyama did look at the cubes with some distaste. As if their existence was a sin of some sort. "Is something wrong Tsukiyama?" she asked. The older man laughed at her question and she could swear the pose he made afterwards was something she'd seen in one of those fashion magazines the girls at school always carried around. "No. Nothing wrong with it at all. Just something I wouldn't expect from someone so, célèbre. Your brother is more pragmatic than I'd expected. If I were in his position, I wouldn't deny myself the fruits of my position." Kuro took a sip of her coffee. Scrunching up her face at the lackluster taste of it. "Well, comes from living on the streets after we lost our parents to doves. You learn to adapt and think fast or die. Use ever little resource to its fullest and avoid waste. Perhaps that's, a little difficult for one such as yourself to understand." "Perhaps."

He then noticed a book sticking out of Shiro's bag and asked, "Is that a book on martial arts?" Kuro nodded her head. "Yeah. We've been training recently. We need to become stronger. These are dangerous times after all." "Hmmm. Self-defense is imperative in our world after all. But if that's the only reason, then you'll get bored of it quickly. Doesn't sound like very much fun to me." A bit miffed by what he said, Kuro countered with, "I actually like it. But then again I've always been the most physical of the family. Besides we aren't really reading these for fun but to learn how to better defend ourselves." Shiro socked her sister in the shoulder for subtly calling her lazy. "Though I may not be as gung ho about it as Kuro, I can't say that I find these books entirely distasteful either. There's a certain charm to them. Plus, I've found that reading these has allowed me to find new interest in other books since I now have better realization of the battle scenes. I'm able to envision it a bit better as I read it. If that makes sense." Tsukiyama smiled back at her pleasantly. "Oh I can understand that. If you have off hand knowledge about the topics in the book. Then you're able to enjoy it on a deeper level. It's my opinion that the closer the reader's way of thinking is to the authors. The more deeply they can enjoy the tale." Happy that he seemed to agree with her, Shiro stated, "Sounds like you really enjoy books too." Tsukiyama nodded and somberly replied, "Ah. It's only when I'm immersed in the world of a book, that I can forget myself and everything else. A lot of fiction supported me during my painful and difficult times."

To Kuro, this didn't mean much. She had used exercise and talking with other ghouls, and a few humans when she felt safe enough, to get her through that first couple of years after they lost their parents. But for Shiro it meant a lot. She too had turned to the world of literature to escape the pain during that time. Unlike her sister, she was afraid to deal with anyone other than her siblings much. After all she had been a bit shy as a child. So she jealously grabbed anything she could read whenever she had the chance. Even taking books from the bodies of slain victims of the pack they had become a part of then. In fact some of her most cherished memories from that time were when big brother had found the time to spend with them and told them some bed time stories as the two sisters fell asleep in his lap or holding onto him so he couldn't slip away after they closed their eyes. She felt a connection with the other through this. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as the rumors said.

"You have read Takatsuki's works right? I heard about that from a patron of Anteiku." Tsukiyama asked. Shiro answered, "Yes. Though my brother is a bigger fan of his works then me to be honest. But still I do enjoy them. The literary style is delicate but the core has strength. And the vague style of his works is fascinating. Big brother loves that about his books." Tsukiyama thought about what she said. "Takatsuki huh? I like that style as well." He then grinned as he offered, " There's a café in the ward with an owner who loves books. In it, the smells of old books and well-made coffee blend perfectly together and it has a very nice atmosphere. According to rumors Takatsuki also goes there." Shiro jumped up suddenly exited. "Wait Takatsuki does?! Could we get an autograph for big brother?!" she asked. Kuro didn't like the face that he made at Shiro's interest. "It may be possible. I've never tried myself. How about we all go together. Perhaps with your brother as well. What do you say?"

Shiro wanted to go but her sister pulled her back. "Umm, it sounds fun but…" she started but Tsukiyama cut her off with, "Did kirishima say something bad about me?" Both girls now awkwardly looked away. A bit uncomfortable with the sudden confrontation. But Tsukiyama continued. "Don't worry, I understand. I've always been easily misunderstood. Many who know me say I put on an air of importance that makes it hard to approach. If I get too near others, they say I'm acting overly familiar but that on the other hand, I'm disagreeable. And since I'm not able to attend any of the ward meetings, I'm a bit out of sync with my fellow twentieth ward ghouls." Kuro was surprised how much pity this man had gotten from her with his soliloquy. She looked to her sister and saw that she too was feeling sorry for this man. He then added, "When Kamishiro died, I lost the only person I could truly talk to. There aren't a lot of ghouls who enjoy reading after all. All I want, is a friend who I can discuss things we like in someplace quiet." Hearing him mention Auntie Rize now caught Kuro's interest. But she still felt something was off here. Something inside of her still screamed danger. So she pulled a tactical retreat. "Excuse us, Tsukiyama. We need to go the restroom."

Dragging her sister with her into the safety of the women's room, she asked her, "What do you think?" Shiro stood contemplative for a second before answering, "I think we should take him up on his offer. The place he's offering to take us sounds nice and there's a chance we could meet Takatsuki. He's like, older brother's favorite author. Maybe we could get an autographed book for him for his birthday." Kuro did like the idea a bit. After all he had done for them over the years. It would be nice to give him something other than the usual trip to the bookstore or random book they bought him. "But still…" she started. However Shiro also added, "And what about Auntie Rize. He can't be that bad, at least for us, if she was fine with him. I'm sure you're curious what they talked about. After all, Rize is your hero after all." "She's not my hero," Kuro defensively mumbled back. "Still, there's something off about him. I don't trust him." Shiro sighed at Kuro. "And you think I do? Listen I think there's something off about him as well. I mean why would everyone at Anteiku dislike him so much if he really was a standup guy? But he's just one guy. We could take him if he tries anything. Or is your SS class just for show?" "Fine. I'll go," Kuro finally gave up; rising to her sister's bait. They both returned and Shiro told him, "We would love to go with you to that café sometime." "Then how about we all meet up at the station 3 days from now. On Sunday," he offered. The twins agreed and they went their separate ways. The twins not noticing the smirk that adorned Tsukiyama's face as he planned for the next step.

* * *

Not feeling like going home anymore, the twins decided to try Helter Skelter. Perhaps they could find their big brother there. They soon arrived at the front door. The sign was flipped to close but that didn't mean they couldn't come in. itori did this occasionally and it was more her taking a break than anything. So Shiro opened the door only to suddenly be jumped by something that came from inside the bar. Both girls jumped back in fright and got into defensive poses; hearts beating fast as they tried to keep their kagunes from leaping out instinctively in such a public space. They finally relaxed when they heard Itori's boisterous laughter. "Gothca! U-san this mask is the best," she said to which Uta mumbled something about it being a prototype. "Damn it Itori, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" shouted Shiro once she had processed what had truly just happened.

Both sisters walked in the bar to find both Yomo and Uta sitting together at the bar. Uta waved with a simple, "Yo," while Yomo sighed and apologized for Itori's earlier action. "Oh come on. I was just having a bit of fun," Itori defend herself with. She took off the mask and smiled at the two new guests. "It's been too long. Ku-chan. Shi-chan. How have you too been?" They both thought about it for a minute before Shiro answered, "Fine I guess. Other than that a couple nasty run in with doves and that fake Eyepatch, we've been doing pretty good." Kuro agreed with her. Itori seemed pleased with this. But then with an evil smirk she suddenly jumped on top of both girls and gave both of them an overly friendly glomp. Both girls squeaked in surprise as she squeezed both of them. After releasing the both of them, Itori looked at her hand thoughtfully for a second before giving them both a thumbs up and remarking, "And both of you are growing up quite nicely as well."

Embarrassed, Kuro changed the conversation fast with, "So, is older brother here?" she looked back towards the bathrooms half expecting him to come from there. But instead Uta answered. "Sorry girls. He was here earlier but after getting a phone call he rushed back to the thirteenth ward." Kuro visibly deflated at this. "Awww, we were hoping he'd be here. We haven't been able to do much as a family since everything that went down with that crazy dove." Itori grabbed a bottle of fresh blood and poured a couple glasses as she said, "Oh yeah, I heard you two helped take down both him and his partner. Good job. To see how both of you have grown, it makes me so proud." She made a fake sniffle as she pretended to wipe away a tear. "Why I remember how innocent the two of you were when we first met. The sparkle in your eyes as you stared at me; fascinated by bountiful chest. Dreaming about the day you'd have one of your own." "That never happened!" Kuro screamed out red faced. She shot a glare at both of the male ghouls who lightly laughed at her embarrassment.

Itori finished her preparations with a couple plates of fingers. She felt pride at her homage to the children's meals that human restaurants serve. _'Just like chicken tenders,'_ she thought. She waved for the two sisters to sit down. They gratuitously accepted the meal. Completely relaxed and safe, they also allowed their kakugans to activate as they fed. Both Uta and Itori now looked at their eyes. "No matter how many times I see, it's still so fascinating. Those mismatch eyes of yours," Uta remarked. "I wonder if the other one-eyed is like you guys," Itori added. To which Yomo said, "Who knows." Both half-ghouls present had a vague idea of who they were talking about. Being intimate with the ghoul underworld ever since that dark day all those years ago, they had heard the stories of the one eyed king. Even if they had only been at the level of an urban legend, the stories had had a huge effect on the family. Fearing people thinking that one of them was the rumored ghoul and coming after them for it, he had both twins promise to never reveal their true nature except to those they could truly trust. Or at least trust to not blab their existence. Shiro had even spent some time on the mystery herself. Trying to see if she could figure out who it was. But in the end, she had only come across dead ends. If this ghoul did exist, he or she was really good at covering their tracks.

Once again their attention was caught by the rambunctious Itori. "I heard that you've caught the interest of the Gourmet." Kuro shuddered a bit at the mentioning of that meeting. Being sniffed at by a man probably twice her age wasn't one of her favorite memories. "You could say that. He was even waiting for us outside our school today. And now thanks to Shiro, we have to go with him to some book café," she told the older ghoul. "Come on, Kuro," her sister defended herself, "the trip doesn't sound that bad. We could maybe get one of big brother's favorite books signed by his favorite author. And besides, if he tries something, we could both totally handle it." Itori smirked at the two girls. "Hmmmm," she hummed. "Since you two are already going to meet up with him anyways, could you possibly do me a favor?" Shiro looked at the other woman. "A favor?"

"Nothing much. Just a bit of information gathering is all."

* * *

Tsukiyama was in one of his home's studies. On a table by him stood a chessboard with the two queens, white and black, both placed in front of the black king piece. In his hands he twirled the white king. He was actually quite giddy at his prospects. He had been quite worried that he was going to fail when he asked the twins to come with him to the café. But they had been more than happy to come. Or at least the white one had. Kuro had seemed apprehensive before agreeing. He need to work a little more on earning her trust.

A knock on his door alerted him that the apothecary he was waiting for had arrived. "Come in," he told the visitor. The door opened and the other ghoul came over to him and quietly handed him a bottle of a clear, odorless liquid. Tsukiyama looked at the bottle in wonder and asked, "And you're sure this will work?" The other man nodded his head yes. "Of course, Master Shuu. Not even the most observant ghoul would be able to detect this until it's too late. But be warned. Its effects, once used, won't last long. Especially in a rinkaku with their ridiculous level of regeneration aiding in their body processing any toxins that enter into their body." Tsukiyama thanked the man and paid him for his services. Alone again, he walked over to chessboard again. He placed his white king in front of the other three pieces. "Use the queens." He knocked the two queens down with the white king piece. "To take the king. The pièce de résistance. Ken Kaneki." He then knocked over the black king piece which rolled down onto the ground. "Checkmate."

* * *

 **Itori is fun to write. shes just so zanny that i dont really need to rework any of her lines. I guess since she doesnt seem to have mind to mouth filter. But shuu is really hard actually. so far most of his parts are similar as his parts of the canon series. Thats kind of the reason i put that last part in.**

 **Also, Im gonna work on the omake this weekend. Im also working on my next oc arc. And finally trying to figure out if i need to put in a second fake ghoul to work with Kotone in later parts. so hopefully you can all look forward to that. if you have any suggestions or something youd like to see, go ahead and send to me in a review or pm and ill see if i can fit them in or make an omake for it.**

 **So as always: Please, read, review, fav, follow,**

 **until next time.**


	35. omake 3: Kuro's night out on the town

**Well here is something I quickly wrote up this weekend. Just a little story on a day in Kuro's life shortly after the loss of her parents. I'm not really certian how good this is but I do plan to have this indirectly affect the plot later in the next oc arc Im making up so I really hope that you guys like it. I tried to show both how much shed have changed in this short time due to her situation but what was left of the innocent girl that just wanted to be allowed to live peaceful. not certain how successful I was at that. But this is hopefully a nice filler until I get the next part of the main story written up hopefully by the end of this week but probably could not be done till next week depending on how long it takes me to restructure the canon set of events to fit this fic.**

 **thanks for joining in reading ALiencookie.** **Its actually quite wierd to notice that each time a new chapter is out, another person has favorited it or followed the story. Makes me think Im actually doing good. especially seeing your reviews.**

 **though I do still have small things to work on. I did try to change a bit how I write here but I admit it was a bit hard to and spell check is no help as it says my writing is good. Well other than that wierd loop it gotten into about how i couldn't use its, it's, its, it's, its, it's... etc. And the only grammer nazi I know who could critique my writing is my dad. Unfortunately my dad is an evangelican southern baptist hardcore republican conservitive who once told me that if he had his way, that we wouldnt have even been allowed to read even Harry Potter so I cant ask for help from him. I may try a beta reader but im not too certain how that works or if they would be good enough to fix something that apparently even my computer says is fine.**

* * *

Kuro watched as the white cloud of her breath floated away from her. The heated air floated away a bit before dissipating into the cold winter night. It was the early evening on a cold December night. Kuro was huddled on the roof of one of the many tall buildings that filled this ward. She wasn't certain what ward this was. One of the other ghouls in their gang had said something about it being one of the lower numbered wards where the CCG had almost complete control. Thus, making the ward nearly uninhabitable for ghouls. They would be here for a couple weeks as their leaders collected some intelligence they could use for their next raid. Kuro could care less about that though. Instead she found herself wondering the ward and completely bored.

She looked back down at the people below her. Many of them appeared to be happily carrying on with their day. It was getting close to Christmas so the entire ward was decked out in holiday decorations. There were gaudy lights on storefronts, Christmas trees and other holiday decorations all around the walkways, and people dressed in ridiculous outfits asking for donations or selling cakes and things. She saw happy couples out on dates who were probably planning to get lucky this coming festive season. She saw children with their parents discussing the toys on sale or playing in the snow that had fallen over the week. Everything was so bright and cheerful in this place.

So bright and cheerful that it sickened her. It still had been less than half a year since she and her brother and sister had had their world cruelly torn asunder by the doves. Before that day, the ghoul investigators had always seemed like some sort of boogey man to her. Like something that you would check under your bed for or ward with a nightlight. However, that day she learned that they weren't like that at all. They were much worse. The doves were monsters who posed as heroes but had cruelly destroyed the happy life she had before. The wounds from that trauma and the new life she had found herself in were still fresh. She was half tempted to go on a rampage right now. She could easily kill several of them and flee before the doves could even appear.

But she instead took out her anger on the nearby industrial air conditioner by punching it hard enough to leave a large dent in its metal surface. She leapt down into the alley way below while being careful not to be spotted. She landed with the snow softening her landing and silencing the sounds from it. She checked once more to make sure she was safe and hadn't been seen before walking out of the alley with no real destination. She actually was supposed to be at the hideout. Big brother had told her to stay there since it was still too dangerous be out. The doves here had nearly complete control and they probably had some pictures of the trio on file that would let them easily identify them at a glance. Other than white hair, none of them really looked that different from how they had before the attack on their home. Still she couldn't take being cooped up there and had instead slipped out while Shiro was taking a nap or something.

Kuro soon found herself at a small playground. She felt further saddened as this brought back memories of happier times. She had always been the most active of the three of them. So she had often gone to the playground near their home a lot. On a few occasions she could drag one of or both of the other two siblings with her but usually it was just her and her father who didn't want her to go without supervision. She had loved that time when he'd play with her. He had been her hero. The strongest person in her tiny child world who would die before he would let anything bad happen to his children. And so he did on that fateful night. He fought and died to keep her, her sister, and her brother from harm. Kuro felt herself tear up at the memory of watching her mentor and father die without being able to do a thing to save him. There wasn't even a grave to mourn over because in this world, ghouls didn't get that right. The CCG had taken his body for something called processing. From what she had heard from the others in Night Raid, it sounded barbaric. She thought it sounded a lot like that Frankenstein book she had read with her father a couple of times. It was the fate of any ghoul killed by the doves to have their kagune ripped from their corpse and for any part that was high in RC cells to be filtered to provide the key ingredient of quinque steel. The rest of their bodies were simply disposed of with little regard to who or what they once were. And while their mother had been thankfully buried, they couldn't approach the grave at all or risk being spotted and turned in by one of their mother's relatives.

Thankfully sine it was already dark out, no human children were here. So she went over to the swing set and began to slowly swing on it. She looked up at the night sky again. It was a little hard to make out with all the light pollution around Tokyo but with her superior eyesight and the luck that in this one little corner of the ward, all the lights had been turned off, Kuro could make out quite a few stars that filled the night sky. It was beautiful. Kuro idly wondered if there was any life out there. _'What would aliens think of us?"_ she thought oddly. _'Could they think of us as individual people or would they just be like the humans and see us as just the other? As something that isn't human and therefore meant to be destroyed underfoot?'_

She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't notice the other girl who had arrived until she was right in next to her. Kuro heard the chains on the other swing groan when the other girl sat down on it and snapped her head back to identify this newcomer. The scent gave it away that this was just another human. She looked normal overall but also somewhat more muscular then a girl her age should have been normally. She wore a rather simple but cute dress along with a coat and leg warmers to ward off the cold. When their eyes met, the other girl smiled and excitedly said, "Hello." However, Kuro didn't answer but instead turned her head away from the other girl and began to swing again. Now upset at being ignored, the other girl puffed out her cheeks and said, "Mou, you know it's rude to not answer someone when they say hello." Kuro snarkily replied with, "Momma said not to talk to strangers." Kuro was really not in the mood for this. She only wanted to be alone with her thoughts right now. Instead she found herself now dealing with some annoying human girl who couldn't be any older than her big brother. She hoped that she could get the girl to leave by giving her the cold shoulder.

But Kuro soon found herself with a literal cold should as a snowball smashed onto her right upper back. The projectile was squashed on impact and cold snow seeped into her clothing, causing Kuro to give a small "eep," in surprise. She heard the other girl laughing at her now and shot her a powerful death glare but the human was unfazed. "Hahaha. That's what you get for ignoring me. But still, that was great. I can't believe you just went "eep"." Kuro was now infuriated by this girl. The thought of killing her flashed before her mind but she soon discarded it as it would be too hard to cover up in this ward and she wasn't hungry right now. The fact that this thought did cross her mind though, did give Kuro pause. It showed her just how much she'd changed since the dove attack on her home. Before then she would have been disgusted with the idea of killing for any reason but now she here she was seriously thinking of ripping apart another girl for simply being annoying.

Kuro decided to just chase off the girl with the very same weapons that she had used on her before. Both girls proved to be ace shots with their snowballs and both of them soon found themselves on the receiving end of several blows. Despite being hit by the freezing snowballs, both girls were having a lot of fun. Even Kuro soon found herself forgetting her original goal due to all the fun that she was having. For the next two and a half hours, the two ran around the playground just letting themselves enjoy the moment. However this couldn't last forever. While they were both on the swings again Kuro heard the sound of someone calling out the girl's name far off in the distance. In a couple minutes the person calling had gotten close enough for the human girl to hear. "Oh shoot that's my dad. He must have finally noticed that I slipped out during my brother's school thing. I have to go now. Hopefully I won't get into too much trouble. See you next time," the girl said before running off to meet her worried father. "Ah, see you next time," Kuro lied. She knew that she would never see the girl again. They were leaving the ward within the week after all.

Now alone again and tired, Kuro decided that she should return to the hideout face whatever punishment she would get for sneaking out. She smiled as she happily walked down the crowded street. This night had turned out to be unexpectedly nice. But Kuro found out that things could easily turn bad at the drop of a hat. She heard them first by the sounds of their shoes clicking on the pavement and the tiny but noticeable gasps of shock the people around them made when they noticed the two doves a few meters behind Kuro. She was able to finally see them through the reflections in the many large shop windows she walked past. From what she could tell, there was only one pair of doves and they were most definitely following her judging by the way the younger one kept his eyes on her back. The young one was most definitely a rookie judging by his youthful looks and how frightened of her he looked. His partner though was steel faced as he pushed aside anyone who didn't move out of their way fast enough but still keeping an eye on the entire area for any opurtunity or threat.

Kuro needed to act fast before they could trap and capture her. She was pretty certain that they would try to capture her alive since she could be used as a bait to get the other two siblings or at least reveal their location under interrogation. When Kuro turned at the next corner onto a far less crowded road, she used all of her ghoul strength in her legs to fly into the alleyway next to her. But the doves were faster than she had anticipated and before she could find a place to climb up and away they had also rushed into the alleyway. Kuro had been forced to hide in a corner behind some trash in a panic. Now she couldn't escape.

She soon heard the telltale sound of activating quinques as the older dove ordered the younger one to check the other side of the alley. They had her cornered in this dead end alley and he knew it. Kuro stayed absolutely still and waited for her best chance to strike. She watched as the two of them slowly creeped up the alleyway while looking for even the slightest hint of her. She held her breath as the scary older one approached. He was less than a half meter from her. She was so afraid that he'd see right through her hiding spot and just yank her out by her hair like some sort of prize in a claw machine. However luck was on her side it seems as the man suddenly turned back to his partner after some loud noise came from wherever he was.

Kuro decided to use this chance and shot out from her hiding place at the dove's back. He did notice her but his human reflexes weren't fast enough to stop her. She sunk both of her hands in his lower back. She felt her hand slide across his spinal cord as they dug deeper into his flesh causing him to scream in pain before coughing up some blood. The dove's partner appeared but Kuro used the injured dove as a shield by putting him between her and the rookie. With his mentor now trapped before him and Kuro safely hidden behind the larger man, the other dove couldn't do anything but panic at the situation. The injured dove though, continued to struggle. He couldn't really use his quinque on her with the way she had positioned herself behind him but he still was able to reach back and awkwardly punch and kick her a couple times. In response she twisted her hands in his wounds causing him more pain till he stopped. Eventually he turned to his partner and told him, "Do it. Take the bitch down!" The rookie responded, "But sir…I can't! If I do that then you'll…" "Forget about that!" the other cut him off. "Just do it! I'm dead either way." But before the other dove could gather the courage to attack her through his partner, Kuro moved first. She used one of her powerful legs to shove the dove into the other with enough force to cause both of them to tumble to the ground and then unleashed her kagune on them both. She didn't aim much. Her deadly rinkaku in all its unleashed fury repeatedly ripped into the spot where the two doves had landed. She heard their pained shouts and noticed when a bit of blood or flesh went flying across the alley.

Finally she ceased her attack, letting her kagune dissipate, and looked down at the two. The older one had taken the brunt of the attack and was obviously dead. The other one was in far better shape; though still badly injured. Kuro wondered if it was just chance or if the older one had used his own body to try to save the rookie from being ripped apart by her. But before she could check his body to see if his mentor had been successful in saving his life, she was spooked by a scream.

She looked to the entrance of the alley and saw a frightened woman now staring at her wide eyed in terror. A small crowd was now forming of more frightened onlookers with many of them already on their phones probably calling the CCG for reinforcements. Maybe because of her tiny looking size or being a just a little girl she saw several of the men grabbing improvised weapons that made her smile slightly at their bravado. Apparently they felt that they could overwhelm her with sheer numbers and perhaps save the doves she had taken down. However she decided that there was no reason to stick around anymore and found a place that she could climb up the buildings from. She looked back before leaving and saw some in the crowd rush over to help the fallen investigators. She spat at the alley way before leaping away and taking a roundabout way to their group's hideout.

Once she returned she ran to where her brother and sister were. When he saw her, Ken started to scold her but was interrupted by her leaping at him and sniffling a little bit. "What's wrong?" he asked. But Kuro didn't answer and just hugged harder with Shiro soon joining in. That night the three of them slept together with both of the girls holding onto their older brother like some sort of giant teddy bear.

* * *

 **I like the ending. Its a cute picture of the three of them clinging to each other while asleep and finding a bit of peace in their now damaged life.**

 **Also the people of this ward are apparently stupid enough to pick a fight with a ghoul despite not being able to actually hurt it. I went with the idea that they saw her and felt that there were enough of them to take down one little girl ghoul if by sheer numbers if nothing else. As for why they did it, I felt that not being as jaded to ghoul attacks as they would be in wards like the eleventh or the thirteenth, they were trying to save the investigators who were attacked by the monster and were probably really underestimating her actual strengh since she's probably not even in the early stages of puberty at this time so she still appears small and weak at first glance.**

 **Until next time, please read, fav, follow, and review.**


	36. dinner

**Hello people. THis chapter was a bit difficult to make so hopefully it wont be too much of a let down. I tried to experiment with Shuu a bit since a lot of what ive had him do or say has been from the manga. Hes a surprisingly hard man to write in freeform.**

 **But we are getting close to the climax.**

 **to answer some reviews and questions (a lot showed up for this last chapter)**

 **guest: Eto will be coming in due time. I dont want her to appear and have nothing to do. I was gonna keep her till the aogiri arc but since you asked, Im trying to see if i can fit her in the next oc arc after this one. May even have a tease with her at the end of this arc.**

 **00 and Becky: good job on catching that hint. I was wondering how many caught that hint. It's the second reason she is interested in them actually. Also 00 I'll think about your new suggestion but I do have plans for Yoriko so i dont think ill be able to do this one. But I am working on two omakes inspired by you. one from your line about Ken and the stomach being the way to his heart and the other from your earlier questions on Robin. They should come out eventually.**

 **azalmega: Sorry to hear that you dont like the way i write. I am trying to keep the sentences down but unfortunately I cant put a limit on the number of sentences per paragraph. I also really hate run on sentences. For me a paragraph should contain an entire idea or piece of the story so some of mine will still be a bit large. But I do see how some from earlier chapters (Like the twenty sentence monster from last chapter) can be broken up and plan to do so eventually. Im also taking an idea Becky passed me to separate lines that two characters are saying better.**

 **Thank you for joining. Dakotablacky, Codename00guest, fanime364, bigpandabear, dravanda, and master of darkness and light.**

* * *

Kuro and Shiro were walking down a random path in the fourteenth ward. They had decided to walk around the ward as they thought about Itori's request. "Get Tsukiyama to give us the location of the ghoul restaurant that he's a member of, huh?" Kuro thought out loud. Her sister looked pensive as well.

The request seemed somewhat simple. They just had to get the gourmet to reveal the location of the ghoul restaurant as well as try to find some information on who ran it, how to become a member, and possibly a bit on those who were already members. But while it sounded simple, the fact that Itori needed their help with it instead of getting it herself hinted at there being something more. Either the information was well guarded, or their old acquaintance and information dealer already had it and was really setting them up for one of her infamous "practical jokes".

"Should we really have accepted her request?" Kuro asked her sister. Shiro turned to her and answered, "I'll admit, Itori's request does seem somewhat… suspicious but I still think we should do it. Besides we could easily turn this to our advantage."

"How so?" Kuro asked. Shiro took a minute form her answer. Placing all the bits and pieces together in her head. "Well first off, in the ghoul world, information is one of the deadliest weapons there is. With the right knowledge, one can escape an inescapable situation or set the doves loose at your enemy's front doorstep. Who knows what we could get out of this place; a high class restaurant is just a treasure trove waiting for us to plunder it. But that's not the biggest plus to accepting my dear sister."

Kuro quirked her eyebrow up in confusion. "So then what is the…biggest plus then?" Shiro smirked at her before, with an over exaggerated pose, she shouted, "Having Itori owe us one of course. Despite her mischievous personality, Itori is overall a trustworthy person. At least when you know how to play her. She may leave some things out and messes with your head with what she does tell you, but for the most part what she tells you is the truth."

"We could use this to get her to tell us more about Kanou and what he did with Auntie Rize!" Kuro finally caught on to what Shiro was saying. "Yep. She's an information broker after all. So she should have something on a thing this big and I say we should make her spill it all before we give her what she wants. She should at least have some knowledge on where Satou is at least. Being in the same pack and all."

But anymore conversation on this matter was cut short when they heard the sounds of a scuffle of some sort around a corner. The two girls looked at each other for a second before they snuck quietly over to the corner and peered into the loading dock-like area before them. There they saw a group of people picking on another one on the ground. Being downwind, they could smell that all four of them were all ghouls.

Both girls watched for a bit conflicted on what to do. On the one hand it was morally right to step in and help the ghoul on the ground currently being beaten by these lowlifes. On the other hand, it wasn't any of their business or even their ward so they were supposed to leave it alone according to the social rules of ghouls unless they were intentionally wanting to cause trouble. Besides it wasn't like they weren't guilty of acts just as bad if not worse so what right did they have to step in?

As they watched though, Shiro caught a glimpse of who it was being beaten. It was Nishiki Nishio. She remembered what he did to her and Hide. Her anger destroyed what good will she had left and she turned to leave; ignoring the questioning glance from her now following sister. But her conscience had to step in and she found herself stopping in her tracks when a pained scream came from her one time adversary. Shiro trembled a bit as gritted her teeth as her conscience and anger at the man fought each other inside her.

The ghouls who were currently trying to rip off Nishiki's arm were shocked out of their attempt by the sudden and loud scream of, "God Dammit!" from an angry sounding young female nearby. Suddenly two girls appeared in the entrance to the loading dock they were in. The white looked angry while the black one just seemed confused as to what was happening.

Shiro just pointed at them all and said, "You three dipshits, leave." Kuro shrugged her shoulders at this; not knowing why they were helping but deciding to just go with it. "Hah?" one of the ghouls said back at her. He slowly walked towards them; trying to be intimidating but just succeeded in irritating the two girls. "Oi Bitch, where do you get off on telling us what to do? You a friend of his?" he asked. Both girls' faces scrunched up in disgust. "No," Shiro icily said, "And I can tell you what to do because, I'm stronger then you. Simple as that." She finished with an aggressive grin at the man; challenging the other ghoul.

The other ghoul just stepped right into her personal space with his disgusting breath wafting through her nostrils. "You little… Do you know where you're at?" Shiro could care less what he was getting at but sarcastically replied with, "No, we're actually a little lost good sir." Both girls could barely keep their straight faces at the look on the thuggish ghoul's face. "Where are you from?" he asked. "The twentieth," Kuro answered without a moment's hesitation.

The three ghouls who had been picking on Nishiki smirked at this. "The twentieth ward?" the thuggish one asked his other compatriots. The one that looked like a goldfish just laughed at this. While the one that Kuro thought looked like someone she had seen in a gay porn said, "That's what she said," with a stupid grin on his face that she wanted to punch.

The thug turned around to them again; now further underestimating them. He gave them the most condescending smile as he began to say, "Young ladies. Let me tell you something interesting. Do you know what we are doing here?" "Jerking each other off?" Kuro replied. Shiro giggled at her sister's comeback. Now angry the thug tried to unsuccessfully hide the fact that he was preparing to strike. "We are just participating in a new trend…"

He swung a punch but it was so slow and obvious that both girls dodged it. "…called cannibalism." The ghoul began to brag about it but neither girl cared anymore to listen. They just lazily dodged the man. Compared to previous fights and spars with their brother, Yomo, Mado, Touka, numerous other ghouls and investigators they didn't know the name of, and even each other, this man's skill level was just pathetic. Yet he still seemed to think that he was better.

"Oh," said as Shiro dodged again. "Seems that you have some unexpectedly good moves." The other two joined in the taunting as well. "All they are doing is just dodging," goldfish remarked while the other said, "Hurry up and kick their asses already. Maybe we could have some fun afterwards."

Shiro now tired of this, finally jumped up and kicked the man in the face sending him flying down the dock. Both girls laughed at the idiot as they calmly walked over to where Nishiki was. "You want to cannibalize when you guys are this weak? You can't even tell the difference in strength between us dumbass," she said to the three. She placed a foot on Nishiki before stating, "As of now, Nishiki is under the jurisdiction of the twentieth ward. If you have problem with that," they allowed their kagunes to be unleashed, "then just come and try to take him."

It seemed the men recognized their rinkakus. Now realizing both who they were and who they were related too, the group of cowards, scurried away. Kuro let out a deep breath before putting her Kagune back in; remarking, "Well that was easy." They both soon picked up the injured, Nishiki and began carrying him to his home.

* * *

After an unpleasant trip with Nishiki complaining the whole way, the three of them reached the apartment. They unceremoniously tossed him on the floor of his apartment. "When I recover…I'll have my revenge on all of you…bitches," Nishio wheezed on his dirty floor. Kuro sighed and sarcastically said, "Sure you will." But then she formed a devious grin and said, "Maybe, you could get some help from the manager." Just as she had delightfully expected, Nishio's face scrunched up in disgust at the idea and he stated, "I don't need any help from that sly old bastard."

The two girls got up to leave but before they could, Kuro saw movement from the doorway and moved out of the way of an angry human woman who struck at her with a stun gun. Quickly she yanked the woman by the hand that held the stun gun and slammed her onto the nearby wall. Kuro gave the woman a threating look before asking, "Who the hell are you?!" the woman struggled a bit before they heard Nishio call out, "Kimi… stop it… these wounds weren't caused by those two."

Kuro let Kimi go and she ran to her wounded boyfriend. They watched as she fretted over the wounded ghoul while he just joked about his hunger getting the best of him. They also heard that Kimi had seen Tsukiyama at the Kamii campus not long ago. Was he looking for their brother perhaps?

"Why?" Shiro asked out of nowhere; now curious about her relationship with Nishio. "Why are you with a ghoul? Aren't you scared?" For some reason, Shiro found herself desperate to know her answer. A memory of her parents fluttering in her mind. In a way, she was asking both Kimi and her deceased mother how they could truly love a monster.

Kimi walked outside with them; away from Nishiki's ears. Her face in a neutral expression as she thought about her answer. On the walkway outside the apartment she finally answered, "It's true I was shocked in the beginning. He even attacked me once when he lost control. But… I still want to be by his side."

"Even though he kills humans?" Kuro asked. She too found herself desperate for an answer for a reason that even alluded her. "I can deal with it as long as he doesn't kill my friends or family members. After all he needs a dead body and those aren't easy to just come across." She stopped for a moment; trying to come up with the best way to explain her actions.

Kimi looked them both in the eyes with her own filled with resolve. "If I had been born a ghoul too," she told them, "then I would have had to kill people too. I was just lucky to be born human and have a happy, peaceful life. So what right do I have to judge him when he has no other option? If it comes down to it then I'll… I'll…"

Before she could finish though, Shiro sighed and flicked the older woman rather painfully on the forehead. "Idiot," she whispered before turning to leave with her sister. "And don't worry we won't tell anyone where he is." She stopped at the stairs and lastly said, "And if you need some meat then stop over at the shop sometime. I'm sure the old man would be more than willing to help you."

* * *

The day for their "date" as Itori jokingly called it with Tsukiyama turned out to be a pleasantly warm day despite it being later in the year. First they played some game called squash for a reason that confounded Shiro. Tsukiyama said something to her about "adding a little spice to their day"; whatever that meant. In the end she sat on the edge of the court with her phone while Kuro played against the man. It took her a little while to learn the rules but after a bit, she proved to be a match for the purple haired ghoul. Eventually she won by one point and the trio finally headed over to the book café with neither girl noticing the way the man gazed at the sweaty Kuro.

Once there he ordered the three of them iced coffees. "The ice will cool us off so we can more easily enjoy the taste of the blend," he explained. While they waited the two girls took in their surroundings. The café appeared rather chic and modern with a light colored wood décor, many books out for the customers to read at their leisure and the fresh scent of coffee wafting through the inviting air. The whole place felt calming to the soul to the girls. Shuu smiled as he watched the two lovelies he had took in their surroundings.

After their coffees arrived, he asked, "How do you like the place?" Shiro turned to him and happily replied, "It's nice. The calm atmosphere here really makes me feel at peace. I could just read for hours here." Kuro nodded her agreement. "It may not be Anteiku, but this place isn't half bad," she added. "Merci, that's good to hear," said Shuu. "This place is one of my favorites after all. I was quite afraid that you'd dislike it."

He looked around the café before stating, "Quel dommage. It appears that Takatsuki won't be coming in today." Shiro visibly deflated at this but Kuro only seemed to be mildly disappointed. "But perhaps that's for the best. After all, neither of you are really dressed appropriately for such a meeting." Kuro took offense to this and asked, "And what's wrong with what we're wearing?"

He smiled at her. "It's not really bad, but it's still missing a certain, je ne sais quoi if you will. For meeting a person such as Mr. Takatsuki, I feel one needs to at least be a little more fashionable." He pointed at Shiro and informed her, "I believe something delicate would work for you. Perhaps a nice short summer dress and some cute shoes along with some well-placed jewelry to accentuate your natural beauty." He then pointed at Kuro. "For you I feel a more tomboyish look would work with some shorts and maybe some nice boots and hat to go along with it."

He noticed the surprised stares from the girls and laughed nervously. "Pardon. I happen to enjoy coordinating. Depending on how you mix it, one can make many different outfits from only a handful of clothing. Sadly most of the regulars at Anteiku are rather sloppy and uncaring in their appearance. I feel that one should always try their best to find outfits befitting them and care for one's appearance."

He then turned to Shiro and asked, "Do you perhaps know of the French gourmet, Jean Anthelme Brillat-Savarin?" Shiro nodded. "Yes, I actually read his book after big brother finished it. Kuro tried to read it too but…" Kuro huffed, "It's not my fault. That book was just so dull that I could barely read a couple pages before feeling sleepy." Tsukiyama laughed at this interaction and continued, "The books of gourmets are of great interest to me actually."

He looked out the window longingly while he talked. "The tastes that I can never experience…are exciting and interesting. We can't even imagine how they taste. I still wonder what he truly meant by, 'A desert without cheese is like a beautiful woman with only one eye'. Even now, I still hunt after what that cheese is for us… for our kind. I've tried hundred, no thousands of combinations and yet my fascination has not yet waned. Truly, the path of the gourmet is a perilous and long one."

Shiro remarked, "That's a little deeper than I've ever thought about food before. You have very unusual view on food Mr. Tsukiyama; at least for someone with tastes such as ours. Was it this sort of stuff that you spoke with Rize over?" Kuro immediately noticed the change in his mood at the mention of her aunt. It frightened her a bit and made her start to rethink their plan to get Tsukiyama to tell them where the restaurant was. But the moment passed fast enough to make her think that perhaps she'd just imagined it.

Shuu was quiet for a moment as he controlled his emotions so as not to alarm the girls too much. "Ah. We did speak a bit about food. Books as well since both she and I were avid readers. Even how our lives were before we reached the twentieth ward. I also invited her out for a nice dinner once or twice." His mind turned to the memory of when she had cruelly turned down his gracious invitation to join his exclusive dinning group. Without his notice, he became so focused on his anger at that pig, that it soon alarmed both girls and he cracked his cup of coffee. "Sorry," he apologized, "While we had a favorable relationship, near the end, we ended up in rather large disagreement. It appears that I'm still a bit sour over it."

Both girls were greatly disturbed by this sudden outburst by the so far, amicably ghoul. But they decided to ignore it. It wasn't unheard of for their aunt, who had seemed to have had a talent for aggravating people, to warrant this reaction from others. Besides, if the worse came to pass, they both had confidence in their skills, and believed they could easily defeat this man no matter what he pulled.

Soon they had finished their coffees and left the store. "Thanks for the wonderful time," Shiro sweetly said. Now was the time to set their plan into motion. Kuro said, "But I am kinda hungry. Would you perhaps know of somewhere we could go? Someone like you must know of one or two amazing places to find food right?" They waited for the man to take the bait.

He seemed shocked for a second, but Tsukiyama quickly put on a friendly smile and said, "How surprising. I was just thinking of inviting you actually. It's normally members only but you should be allowed in with my recommendation. Fine young girls like you should enjoy a high class meal at least once in their lives." Kuro felt that things were going too smoothly but just chocked that up to paranoia and followed the gourmet.

* * *

Thy soon arrived at the rather innocent looking building. Tsukiyama whispered something to the man at the door who soon took the girls to a nice shower filled with extremely fancy bathing products and appliances; some of which they couldn't identify. They clean themselves off and dried each other's hair before being led to another room. "Tsukiyama-sama has prepared some dresses specifically for you ladies," their attendant explained to them while opening the door.

Inside they found a luxurious changing room with many outfits too choose from for both male and female. They both were given the dress prepared specifically for them and helped into them by a couple of maid like servants. Shiro wore a strawberry red dress with some brownish-yellow accessories to complete the outfit while Kuro found herself wearing a more raspberry purple outfit with a couple hair accessories. The whole ensemble was finished with some light but well done makeup and nail polish.

They were then led into a rather empty but decent sized room. In the center of it, Tsukiyama was sitting at the one and only table with a cup of coffee. He noticed both girls looking around a bit confused and asked, "Is something wrong?" Kuro answered, "No. I was just expecting something a little more… grandiose." Her remarked caused him to laugh. The disappointment in her voice was just too cute.

"Unfortunately, we came on a rather slow day. I reserved us this private dining hall to eat in for today. But who knows, perhaps next time we can catch one of the shows that are the star attraction for this place. They are just to die for." Both girls sat at the table. After a few minutes of light conversation, the dinner was finally ready and placed in front of the trio.

To the sisters the food did look delicious and well prepared, but also a little too small. Like their aunt and even big brother, they cared more for volume then tastes when push came to shove. Still, when they took the first bite, they were left speechless. It was perhaps some of the best tasting meat they had ever had. They quickly dug into with little care for manners.

Once finished, they were treated to some after dinner coffee. Tsukiyama asked, "So how did you enjoy the dinner?" Kuro took a long a long sip from her coffee and answered, "It was a bit small, but it tasted amazing." Tsukiyama laughed at her answer. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kuro smiled again and prepared to take another sip but she found she couldn't.

Kuro's body suddenly felt heavy and her mind was in a fog. The cup fell from her hands and crashed on the floor. She felt dizzy. She then heard a thud next to her and saw her sister splayed out on the table, unconscious, next to her. The last thing she saw before she collapsed was Tsukiyama's smile.

Shuu grinned and simply watched the two girls fall. Just as promised, the drug had gone unnoticed by either of them and its effects had easily overwhelmed both of them. He pressed a button on the bottom of the table before walking over to the girls. He noticed a bit of drool leaking from Shiro's mouth. "Ah, Mon Chéri how you temp me with your delectableness. But one must save desert for after the main course. But perhaps a taste." He used his finger to collect some of the drool and taste it. The taste was heavenly. Something he had never had before. He was almost willing to dig in now but the entrance of the serving staff interrupted him.

The staff quickly came over and placed both girls in ornate wheelchairs and used quinque ivs to continue administering the drug to them. "Make certain they are well taken care of. It wouldn't do for the ingredients to become damaged," he ordered. He also went over to where the girls were and removed the phone from Shiro's pocket and a lock of Kuro's hair before they were both taken away. He unlocked the phone while sniffing the hair's bitter-sweet scent and called a particular phone number.

"Good evening Kaneki-san," he said when the phone was answered, "I was wondering if you would be willing to join me for a late dinner."

* * *

 **And scene. Granted I was going to put a funny omake here but I felt that the ending would have been spoiled by that so I left it for later.**

 **As always Read, review, fav, follow.**

 **thanks for reading.**


	37. and a show

**So here is the next part. Took a bit longer with a mix of writers block on the last part, and a ton of overtime at work. I will warn you guys now actually that probably Ill be unable to show up much during December we have peak season then and Ive been warned by people there that we could see even 12 hours of overtime each weekend. So dont worry if nothing shows up during then but usually I aim for somewhere between three days to two weeks.**

 **thanks for reading though its nice that i have so many here.  
I do want to fix plot holes or grammer/vocab errors from earlier parts and I dont get how beta reader system works so if you do spot anything wrong from back then, like someone did with Mado, just pm me a list of them and Ill try to fix what i can. sorry if this seems to rude a request. **

**also welcome: akira kaburagi dragneel, azalmega, , humming moth, morbidly-a-beast, mc2the2nd,**

* * *

Ken Kaneki was walking back home after another meeting with in his old ward. Unfortunately, while he had gotten plenty of information to return to Yoshimura, the greatest piece of intelligence to him had eluded him. Nothing of real importance had been found out about one Doctor Kanou or his apparent experiment to create half ghouls synthetically from normal humans. The only thing 2chan bear ghoul had for him was that the CCG had not found him in any of its raids on multiple locations connected to the mad doctor.

After the meeting was over, he decided to just walk home instead of riding the train. The night was a comfortable cool with a lovely evening sky above his head so he felt it was worth the time and effort to walk the distance. Besides if he got bored it would not be that hard to just take a ghoul shortcut over the tops of the buildings or through the tunnels underground. He smiled, waved at, and even incurred a little small talk with the people who walked by.

As he passed by a couple with their dog, the canine got between him and the humans before growling aggressively at him. The couple apologized profusely while he just smiled at them; ignoring the dog defending its masters from the greatest threat it had ever come across. While he waved at the snarling dog, his phone rang from an apparent call from Shiro. He answered but the voice on the other end wasn't his sisters.

His entire mood shifted. He walked off ignoring the spooked couple and their now submissive dog in order to find a safe place to talk. He turned into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. He didn't want to risk even a single human overhearing him and getting the CCG involved in this mess. "What have you done to my sisters, Tsukiyama?" Ken then asked in a venom laced voice.

On the other end, Shuu's obnoxious laughter was followed by, "Non, non, Kaneki-kun. No need to be so emotional. Your dear Shiro and Kuro are perfectly fine. I don't have anything unsavory planned after all. Unfortunately, they can't come to the phone right now. They were feeling tired after our earlier meal, so right now they are resting in the other room."

"And what do you have planned then?" Ken asked. His entire mind raced as he tried to figure how, when, and why Tsukiyama had his sisters and how he could get them back. "Just a simple bet Ken. If you win, then you and your sister's can return home." Ken was quiet for a moment but then asked, "And if I lose?"

"I'll send a car to pick you up," was his answer. "Just follow the instructions they give you and there will be no problems. I hope to see you soon, Kaneki." With that the phone line went dead and Ken walked back onto the main street. He wondered how Tsukiyama knew where he was. Did the man slip a tracking device on him somehow? The car did show up like he said it would and Ken stepped into it.

The car begin to drive off. The driver handed Ken a thermos of something and told him, "Drink this." Ken held back the comeback he wanted to use and pulled off the top. The smell that came from whatever was inside the thermos nearly made him throw up right there. But still he did as was told and drank the vile mixture that he was pretty certain wasn't even fit for human consumption. He could already feel some of the effects from it. For one thing his Kagune felt sluggish inside his body. He also found his reactions slowed and his body felt tired and unresponsive.

The ride was pretty quiet. The driver just focused on driving, while Ken memorized the route. He was debating coming back and tearing the place apart when all this was over. Eventually they reached the restaurant. Ken stepped out, a little woozy from the poison, and followed the man. He was led to a shower and forced to clean himself off before putting on a fancy outfit. Once dressed, he was led to another door. To his surprise though, the other side of the door only contained two humans.

"Hello," said the man while the obese woman just ignored him. A bit confused, Ken stuttered a bit greeting the man, though the stutter was also partially staged as he automatically took on a weak persona out of habit for when he needed to make his opponents underestimate him or not appear suspicious. "I'm Kobachi, from the Shouei Company's magazine, "Tokyo Gourmet"," the man introduced himself. Ken gave a disarming laugh and answered, "Sorry I can't say I've read that one before." The man guffawed back at him. "Oh, I understand. It is a rather niche fan base magazine. And there probably not too many high schoolers like yourself who read it."

"I'm in college though," Ken mumbled under his breath. Did he really look that young?

"Though you must be well connected to know about such a place. I never even knew that this place existed till an acquaintance of mine invited me. Strange, I know of a lot of good places around Tokyo, but I can't believe that one existed in a place like this," Kobachi wondered.

Ken actually felt sorry for this man. He was pretty certain that he was brought here as part of the coming dinner show. Ken had been too a few scrapper shows in his old ward. Being a high profile ghoul meant he did have to rub shoulders with those in the elite of his ward. He had never really been much of a fan of them but at least the ones in the thirteenth had gotten people with a fighting chance, like yakuza or ex-police. After all for the, more, common crowd of that ward's customers, there was little interest in seeing some weakling being toyed with by a scrapper when they could and did do that themselves out on the streets all the time. They wanted to see a real fight; usually with large amounts of betting on the outcome. Sometimes they even gave cash rewards to the contestant if they survived and/or completed some set task or competition.

Ken told the man, "Yeah this place serves a real elite clientele and is pretty exclusive. Only a few people have the credentials to join. Honestly this is my first time here as well. I'm here to meet up with some family members who arrived a bit earlier than me." The man nodded while remarking, "I expected so. First time I've gone somewhere and been forced to take a shower and put on a suit. Still I wish they would hurry up and get on with the meal."

The door then opened and a maid with a mask entered the room and offered everyone some coffee. Ken did notice that she gave him a cup from a different pitcher of coffee. Curious as to why he sniffed his coffee, despite the fact that the toxin had somewhat dulled his senses. He didn't smell anything wrong but when he passed the rather obese woman her cup he did notice a strange smell coming from her coffee. Meanwhile the man was critiquing the cookies that had been brought with the coffee that to Ken, seemed like colorful bits of cardboard.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the half-ghoul, the woman who had not talked to either of the other two, and the man who had spent most of the time trying to get Ken to eat a few of the cookies or talk about food, they were led to the final room. It was yet another room with a table but it also included a teppen. Once again the older man complained about waiting while Ken simply walked over to the table and sat down. He didn't even really react when the girl mentioned that the door was locked. He just watched Kobachi as he wondered out loud what the meal would be.

Finally it was time. A loudspeaker came on and announced that dinner preparation was ready. On cue the roof opened up; actually impressing the half-ghoul some. _'Wow, they really didn't spare any expense did they?'_ he thought, _'the arena at thirteenth was just some pit with seats around it but here they even put up an automatic roof just for the dramatic reveal huh? Rich ghouls really do have a flair for the dramatic.'_ As the roof opened up to the crowd that had attended the show, the voice over the loudspeaker said, "Today's dinner is these three people."

The loudspeaker went on to describe Kobashi and how he went to the gym. It even introduced the one who had brought him though to Ken, the ghoul just kinda blended with the crowd of fancy clothes and boring looking masks. The interesting part was when it went to the woman, who Ken realized he still didn't know the name of. Just like before it described her like the piece of meat she now was before this crowd but unlike before the one who had brought her here was not here.

In her anger, she started shouting, "Damn it! Show yourself, Souta! You promised you would marry me you piece of shit! … You were suspicious from the start! I'm going to report you! Stop hiding you fucker!" Ken immediately caught the name she stated and his eyes shot for the crowd. If he saw that clown in the crowd, then regardless of his current poisoning he'd jump into it and drag Souta back to the twentieth with him for a "friendly" conversation. But he didn't find Souta. Instead a demanding voice resounded throughout the room ordering the woman, "Silence pig."

All eyes went to a ghoul with a full mask with a simple silver design that actually made it look unique from all the other more gaudy masks surrounding it. It's only decoration around the right eyehole directing ones focus to that eye. "It just means you aren't worth his time. Nothing more than a pig at the slaughter. So do as a pig should and die," she said in a voice that Ken thought actually broke the human. Next she turned her eyes to him. He could feel her eyes upon him, as if studying him. Ken returned the favor; finding himself interested in this new ghoul till the loudspeaker introduced him.

"And today's main course… ghoul meat." Ken couldn't help but smile at the reactions of those present to the announcement. They were in a way cute. Apparently they were not too fond of cannibalism in this crowd. _'Not surprising I guess. People so fixated on taste and never once experiencing starvation wouldn't come to appreciate such a thing would they?'_

With another introduction by the name of MM-sama, Tsukiyama stood up and got everyone's attention. Next to him in ornate chairs, the twins were still unconscious as more of the sleeping potion had been given to them to keep up with their fast regeneration metabolizing it at such a rate. "Messieurs and Mademoiselles, it is not unreasonable to be so bewildered. Ghoul meat is usually meritless since its coarse flavor is so displeasing to the palate." There were nods of understanding among the crowd as everyone tried to figure out where the man was going with this. "But I assure you this is not just some flight of fancy for the one before you is not just any ghoul but one worthy of interest. The SSS class, Eyepatch."

As he made the revelation Shuu used an over the top flourish to point to the half ghoul. Gasps and worried whispering spread across the room as many now feared being torn limb from limb by the one who sat before them. Even the two humans backed away from their partner in the arena who to them now appeared to be the devil incarnate. But before anyone could get up and bolt Shuu calmed the crowd down. "Don't worry my compatriots. I assure you countermeasures have been taken and he has been made to drink a potion to restrict his abilities. But as for why I brought him here, it was the scent he and his brethren held."

He brought out the sweaty towel that Kuro had used to dry herself off with after their earlier game and passed it out to the other ghouls present. "This is for everyone. Isn't it tempting? His scent, though being a ghoul, gives off a pronounced human scent as well. Added to the spice of his being a true titan in our world, a SSS, truly a fascinating dish. A new stimulus for the senses taste and smell. Surely an unknown flavor. So shall we enjoy our gourmet meal?" the audience cheered now while a gate to the arena opened up.

"Now let the dinner show begin. Today's scrapper has been provided by Madam A," the announcer stated as a large man thing walked in a get up that kind of reminded Ken of a BSDM outfit. The large man thing wheezed out a somewhat messed up greeting. "Then please enjoy the scrappers dismantling show," the announcer added. The scrapper slowly approached them. Ken noticed that it seemed to have a speech impediment.

The first one to really react was Kobachi who started laughing. Ken wondered if the man had gone mad. "I see, this is an event restaurant. When I went to France with Torimura, we visited a restaurant like this. You can enjoy both the food and the excitement of the show. I must admit it's so elaborate that I almost believed it for a second. I guess the customers are supposed to be considerate and cooperate." Perhaps, due to talking, he caught the eye of the scrapper, who yanked him down and positioned his saw over the now delusional man's arm. The whole arena was soon filled with the screams of the man, the sounds of flesh giving under the blade, a childish song sung by the scrapper, and the pleasant scent of blood. The announcer came on to comment on the quick dispatch of the first participant.

The scrapper then slowly approached the other two. The woman maneuvered to have Ken between her and their attacker. _'Using me as a shield. Not a bad strategy I guess,'_ Ken noted. He then had to jump to dodge as the saw came down and crushed the table and chair where he had been. He didn't know if it had some quinque material or if the suppressants would be powerful enough to weaken his body enough to be harmed by normal weapons. As such he couldn't just ignore the saw like he would normally. As he landed he grabbed a couple pieces of the broken furniture and tried to stab through the man's arm. But the improvised weapons didn't go in too far and the man was able to backhand Ken away. Of course the ghouls cheered this spectacle on.

But the scrapper soon changed his focus and decided instead to attack the girl. She dodge him though and turned out to be an amazingly fast runner for someone of her size. "I was in track and field back in high school. Even went to the interhigh tournament," she bragged. "I can do this much still." The crowd soon filled with jeers and calls for the scrapper to hurry up and tear them limb from limb. As they did though, no one noticed the one employee checking his watch. They did notice as she fell though; now victim to a paralysis drug. The announcer commentated, "It appears that the poison has taken effect. Don't worry though, we will wash her stomach out." The scrapper began another silly song as he grabbed the woman and shoved her on the teppan. As he watched, Ken overheard some of the ghouls complaining about not cleaning her off before cooking her.

' _Che, what a nitpicky thing to complain about. Food is food. I will never understand these gourmets,'_ He idly thought before the scrapper's attention returned to him again.

Ken dodged as the scrapper tried to rip off his head with an overhead swing. He dodged again and again the scrapper's attacks. He found himself trapped and unable to run while waiting for his body to process the earlier poison. _'Shit, I wasn't paying attention and I let myself get caught in a corner,'_ Ken lamented. He tried to kick the man but the concoction he had been forced to drink made it too weak to do much damaged to his foe and the move made him vulnerable enough for the scrapper to yank him to the ground and try to saw off his limbs as well. It stung when the blade broke the skin. But the bladed didn't get that much farther. His flesh still had enough strength to resist the saw and break it. But the scrapper just threw it away and yanked him up by the neck; trying to strangle him instead. He struggled but his mind started to fog up and his heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears. He was starting to think that he really would die here but then he caught sight of his sisters. One of them started to twitch a bit.

With renewed resolve, he dug in himself for anything, any power he could use to win. He let out a desperate scream of fury and determination as his single kakugan appeared and one rinkaku fought through the toxins still in his body and impaled his opponent who dropped him in pain. The crowd began to scream and murmur. Once again fear was overtaking them but this time it wasn't just fear of the ghoul with the name Eyepatch but the even scarier presence of a One Eyed ghoul. Just the idea that one was in their presence chilled the bones of many here. The voices and panic began to fully awaken the two girls who opened their eyes and slowly, drowsily began to take in everything around them.

But unlike the rest, Tsukiyama was not afraid. In fact he was excited. Such a rare treat. He had to have it. He had to have it all for himself. Before anyone else noticed, he dove down to the arena and stabbed Taro in the back. "I apologize everyone. It seems I have brought something unsightly for the dinner tonight. So how about instead," He ripped his way through the scrapper and smiled at Ken. Ken brought his one current rinkaku up to defend himself at this but Tsukiyama turned the crowd and said, "this one? I wonder what this scrapper's meat will taste like." His question seemed to calm most of the ghouls but still many wanted to see this abomination killed anyway.

But two more jumped into the arena. Kuro and Shiro leaped down two and took up defensive positions by their brother and unlike him, they were now able to unleash all of their Kagune. The crowd, not being a very brave bunch, cowed from the twins aggressive stances and angered faces that to them almost appeared to be filled with fangs. Shuu came over to them with his hands up in disarming pose and a smile on his face. "Sorry, my dear friends. I only meant this as a petty joke. Nothing more. Things only got a bit out of hand. I hope you can forgive me."

Ken smiled back. "A petty joke is all?" Before Tsukiyama knew it, the younger man had appeared in front of him and launched a powerful punch into his jaw; throwing him back. "You really need to get a better sense of humor… then…" and with that Ken started to black out. His two sisters rushed to him and grabbed him before he could hurt himself by crashing onto the floor.

* * *

 **And we are getting close to the end of this arc. This arc is actually turning out way harder to write then even my oc one. Mainly due to trying to find places I want to alter slightly so that they dont mirror the manga/anime too much. I also had to figure out how to not have Souta there. I didnt see Ken letting a little thing like posion get in his way for the answers on what was up with Kanou and what happened to Rize. So i just added the new character Im working on now. So far she doesnt have much set in stone for her. Even her mask Im thinking may get changed in the long run. LIke this one was just to get into the restaurant or something. I hope you like her introduction. Next comes the part with Nishiki and Kimi.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **and please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy**


	38. guilt, deals, and invitations

**Here is the next part. It was actually supposed to go all through the Shuu fight but I had to break it in half do to length and I didnt feel up to keep writing on this chapter. Was either this or keep it all till next weekend.**

 **Also in life, I broke my foot. So that also made it hard to want to keep working on this chapter.**

 **In return I put on an Omake that i had planned to have originally a couple chapters ago but was scrapped due to pacing. enjoy.**

 **Also thank you for reading. midnightpheonix of the haunted, evelum, and final-nightmare. Its really neet that people like you have followed or favorited my story. I didnt really expect this much to like this story when i first started it.**

* * *

Ken sat outside surrounded by ruins. The entire place, wherever he was, looked like one of the remains of a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The smell of blood and death filled the air. The moon shone red as if caked in blood and the air itself appeared dirty like it was being seen through some evil camera lens filter. He could see off in the distance human like shapes being attacked and ripped apart by giant centipedes and a small lake a short walk away from him.

Ken he slowly got up and began to walk towards the lake. As he walked, more of the centipedes seemed come out of the ruins and follow him. Yet none of them got to close. They kept a good distance from the half ghoul while he got closer to the pond. He began to hear voices that started out as whispers but slowly grew to shouts and screams. Many of the lines he heard were familiar.

"Please…,"

"Save me,"

"Monster,"

"Die,"

"Kill them all,"

"I don't want to die,"

"Forgive me,"

"Why,"

These were things he had heard many times over during his life in many different ways. Perhaps every ghoul heard these things. Maybe it was just their fate. He finally reached the lake and looked at his own reflection in it. But the reflection didn't show him as he was now. It instead showed another version of him. Its hair was solid white and the look in its eyes was one that he had thankfully lost a while ago. The look was one of anger and sadism that wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn.

Ken locked eyes with the reflection and it grinned back at him before he was pushed into the water from behind. While he sunk, Ken saw that the two who had pushed him were the two humans from the restaurant; both with their bodies damaged from the scrapper show. He found himself sinking in the now deep, deep lake.

He saw around him, people he had killed in his life. But these weren't all of them. These were specifically, the ones that he had truly murdered in cold blood. Innocents who he had slain for a variety of reasons. Anger. Hunger. Relations to the CCG. People who had discovered his or his sisters' ghoul nature. But regardless of the reasons, the fact had remained that he had killed these good, or at least benign people. He watched the scenes over and over again.

"Do you understand how prey feels now?"

He heard his other self laugh. He saw it in the distance. It grinned at him over its shoulder; surrounded by the masked, smiling ghouls from the restaurant. It had his mask across its neck and not covering his face. "That's right Ken. You're no different than they are. Just another murderous ghoul. Tell me..." It was suddenly in front of him, its one eye now black and red. "How does that make you feel?"

* * *

"Guilty."

Ken woke up; now in the upstairs of Anteiku. This did make him feel a bit calmer since it must have meant that his sisters and he were, at least right now, out of danger. But still, he felt on edge. The dream in particular had rattled him. Bringing back old feelings of guilt and self-hate. And thoughts on his actions and how perhaps the humans were right and he was nothing more than a monster that deserved to be destroyed. He most certainly did have the blood on his hands.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of something pulling his hair and the strange call of "Loser." He reached up and grabbed whatever was on top of his head. He was surprised that it turned out to be a bird. "Why are you here?" he asked it but only reply he got was another, "Loser." The door opened up and he was greeted by someone disguised but her scent was easily recognizable.

"Hey Hinami. Is this thing yours?" he said as he motioned to the bird still calling him a loser. "Yeah, I found him injured at big sister's place. The manager is helping us look for his owner but for now I'm going to take care of him," Hinami answered. Ken smiled at her and asked, "Sounds like a big responsibility do you think you're up for it?" Hinami shook her head and even showed Ken the book on taking care of birds that Yomo had given her. Deciding that there wasn't a problem with it then, he gave her back the bird and asked her, "Do you know where Kuro and Shiro are?" However before she could answer the door opened up and four others entered the room.

"Big brother!" was the first thing he heard. Both of his sisters rushed over to him and hugged him. They both sniffled and begged for his forgiveness. Ken couldn't help but smile at them. He rubbed both of their heads and told them, "Its ok. We got away, safe and mostly fine. It's ok. It's ok." But then he gripped their heads painfully and brought their eyes to his. "But next time, when I tell you not to do something or go near someone, listen to me. Understand?" Kuro answered, "Loud and clear big bro." He finally let go of them and looked over to the other two, Yomo and the manager, who had come in also.

Yoshimura smiled kindly at him. "How do you feel Ken?" he asked. Honestly Ken still felt sick and sore but he didn't want to worry his family and friends so he smiled at them. "I'm fine, sir." Unfortunately at that point his stomach decided to force him to throw up; only having enough time to grab the small garbage can next to couch to not cover the floor in his last meal. While the young ones panicked, including Kuro screaming, "Big bro is dying,", the two older ghouls just looked at each other in mild amusement before Yoshimura got a notepad and wrote something down on it. He handed it to Shiro. "Here go to the address on this note and hand it to the man there. He's a ghoul apothecary and an old ally of mine. He should be able to whip up something that will make your brother feel better quickly." Shiro nodded her understanding and bolted out the front door to the address. Kuro decided to stay and nurse their older brother but she still had to work. Ken was actually surprised to find out that it was the next day.

Kuro soon left with Hinami back to the shop but Yoshimura and Yomo stayed a bit longer. Yoshimura could tell that something more was bothering his employee. Having seen that look before, he had a feeling what it was. He put his hand on Ken's shoulder and told him, "Don't let it bother you too much Ken. You are a good person." Ken smiled back but found himself somewhat doubting that. Instead he kept thinking about the question. What does it really mean to be a good person? Especially to a ghoul.

* * *

Downstairs, things were a bit happier. Kuro, though still feeling bad about what they had done against their brother's orders to stay away from Tsukiyama, was for the most part feeling better. They had escaped and after Ken got his medication they would all be fine and never have to deal that crazy gourmet again. Plus seeing Touka freak out over the bird was also a nice change of pace that lifted her spirits too. She never would have pegged birds as being the Ukaku's weakness.

During a lull in their workload Touka called her over to the entrance saying someone wanted to see her. Kuro couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at this. She didn't think he'd be stupid enough to show up here after the stunt he just pulled but she still felt herself a bit worried about it being Shuu. Thankfully when she got to front door, her visitor was actually Nishiki's girlfriend. But she didn't relax much when she saw how distressed the human looked. "Kimi?! What's wrong?!" she worriedly asked. The girl nearly broke down right there. Only able to say a quiet, "Nishiki-kun."

Worried about what the others at Anteiku would do if they found out that she knew, Kuro quickly pulled the older woman outside where they could talk with a bit more privacy. Outside, Kimi practically begged Kuro to help her. "His wound isn't closing up and now he can't even drink coffee? I don't what to do. Is there anything to help him? Anything he could eat?" she asked in tears. Kuro thought about her options. She could either help him or abandon him.

On one hand abandoning the jerk would be easy. He really hadn't done anything to endure him to the Kuro either. Personally, the girl felt he it was a bit of karmic justice what had happened to him. But she couldn't ignore the feelings of disgust at herself for thinking of abandoning a person in their weakest moment. Plus it hurt her to see Kimi so upset about this.

So the other option was to help. Perhaps they could smooth over things with Nishiki and it wouldn't be too difficult. Just needs some meat that she could easily scrounge up from somewhere. Besides part of her wanted to protect what Kimi and Nishiki had become. Somehow it felt like some sort of guidepost for the future of ghoul and human relations. Something that was needed.

Kuro took a deep breath and told Kimi, "I'll talk to the manager for you. I'm sure I could bluff some reason I need more meat. Meet me here tomorrow and I'll slip it to you. But be careful. I don't think it's a good idea to tell the others about you yet. Especially big bro or Touka." Kimi teared up even more before hugging Kuro. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said to Kuro's embarrassment. "Don't think I'm just being nice. I'm only giving you a chance. I want to see if you can really do it. A human and a ghoul." Kuro rushed back into the shop before Kimi could really understand what she said.

It was less than a half hour later when Kimi was attacked by someone with a familiar mask.

* * *

Later that night, Kuro was tucking her brother in while he took another nap. Shiro was not yet back from the apothecary. She had called saying the medicine would take a bit longer to make. So Kuro was forced to sit by and watch her brother vomit his insides up and try to get some uncomfortable moments of sleep. It hurt her to see him like this and even more with the fact that it was all their fault. "Sorry big brother," she whispered while she brushed the bangs out of his face.

She went back downstairs and began to clean up the café. But as she was working there came a knock to the back door. Curious, thinking that perhaps it was Kimi, Kuro went back to it and opened the door only to find a note with a rose. She already didn't like this. Picking up the note she read it and had her suspicions confirmed. It was a note by Tsukiyama inviting Ken and Kuro a dinner with a Kimi as his hostage. Kuro crushed the note in her hand. She had enough of this narcissistic pervert. She wanted nothing more than to beat him till he promised to leave them alone. Then beat him some more.

Still her thoughts were interrupted by another knock now on the front door. Kuro rushed for it; half hoping that it would be the offending man now. But instead she came across Nishiki who was unable to stand. She didn't have time for this. "What the hell are you here for asshole?" she confronted the one who had hurt her family. But he didn't really react to her and just wheezed out, "Kimi… came here… didn't she?"

Kuro just handed him the note and watched while he vented at what was inside. She started to walk around him but he grabbed her by the hand. "Wait!" he ordered. "Why should I?" she shot back. He took a minute to compose himself before telling her, "I'm… coming too." Kuro could barely control herself and stopped just short of kicking the wounded ghoul away. "You can't be serious. I mean look at you. Even a rank three investigator could take you down right now. No way you would stand even a chance with Tsukiyama. Look, just go lay down in the back of Anteiku and let me take care of everything." But he didn't let go. "You really think I could just go sleep?! At a time like this?! I can't just leave Kimi in the hands of that maniac. Besides, I can't just rely on you either." Kuro for a second time felt like knocking the ghoul unconscious but his plea wore her down enough for her to finally relent and take him with her. They soon left. Neither of them noticing the pair of eyes that spotted them as they left.

Soon they arrived at the location. It was a small Christian church that Kuro didn't even know had existed here. Looked old too. Perhaps even a century or two old. From inside they could hear the sounds of Beethoven being played. At least Kuro thought that was what it was. She didn't really know any other famous piano composers. But somehow that music helped create the mood of darkness and despair that filtered the place. Kuro walked up to the front door and pushed it open.

* * *

Omake: Ghoul apothecary – Ghouls do sometimes need medicine but normal human kind can only at best, work as a placebo, and at worst can be just as bad as human food. For ghouls specialized medicine has to be made that mixes into their coffee or meat in order to be digested with it. Much of it is based off of traditional medicines and designed more like food spices and bastes then medicine. Though due to how difficult it is too make, and the fact that ghouls rarely need it, there are very few apothecaries and their services can be extremely expensive. Of course these drugs can be used for other things too. Such as supplements, enhancers, poisons, or designer drugs for ghouls.

Omake 2: Shiro didn't know what to do now. She found it when she went to get her school slippers. In her shoe box was a letter. There was no name and it was rather simple but it did ask her to go to the back of the school after classes. Was this really the infamous love letter she heard about in books and shoujo manga?

Shire quickly hid it in her bag before Kuro spotted it. She found herself completely unable to focus in class. She could only think about the letter. Who sent it? Why her? How should she turn him down? Was it even possible for her to find love with a normal human? WHY WAS THIS ALL SO CONFUSING?

Eventually the final bell rang and she snuck out of the room while Kuro went to the restroom. She waited; nearly in a complete panic. Finally the boy showed up, only to tell her that he had mistakenly put the letter in the wrong box and apologized to her. She fell on her knees and covered her red face. She was so embarrassed. At least Kuro didn't see this.

She then heard rustling in the bushes behind her and saw her sister. She nearly screamed right there. Her sister looked at her before grinning at her awkward misfortune; setting the embarrassed half ghoul off. Their fight was only stopped when several humans were alerted by the sounds of the no holds bar fight and rushed over to find out what it was. In the end they both got in trouble with their brother who lectured them on avoiding attention and also how much new uniforms was going to cost them; coming out of the twin's paychecks. This truly was a terrible day for the young girl and her poor heart.

* * *

 **Well how did you like the dream sequence? I actually had a lot of fun writing it. I see each one of the Kaneki family members facing a major phobia or problem.**

 **FOr Ken, thats guilt and self hatred at his failures and what he did that he fells was evil but necessary.**

 **Shiro was, and problem still will be fear of the doves. I see her as the one most traumatized by what they did to their family and she still sees them as dangerous.**

 **As for Kuro, well you'll find out soon. Im actually most worried about if i can do her one well.**

 **anyways. GOt to chapters left. the final showdown and the wrap up chapter. then we go to the next oc arc. Will have a few cameos in the cool down arc though so look forward to that.**

 **as always, read, comment, fav, follow, review, etc., etc.**


	39. dinner party

**Well here is the battle. I actually wrote this entire thing today. I have a lot of time on my hands since im now in a cast for six weeks.**

 **I will get the next part out soon. be prepared for the introduction of a few new characters both canon and noncanon oc.**

 **Also thanks for joining Drahker.**

* * *

The two entered the church to find Kimi draped across the alter like some human sacrifice and Tsukiyama playing the piano the church owned; not even looking at them as he finished his song. Once finished, he paused for a second, eyes closed, as if he was soaking up the atmosphere. Finally with a gentlemanly smile he turned around to welcome the arrivals. Though it did falter a bit at the fact that the wrong male had arrived.

"Good evening my dear Kuro. I am so happy that you accepted my invitation. But still, it is a shame that you brought the wrong escort with you tonight? Where is your older brother?" Kuro growled at this man. She seemed to be growling a lot recently. Kuro replied, "My brother doesn't have the time to deal with you. And neither do I for that matter. So give us back Kimi and go crawl back into whatever Hellhole you came out of!"

But the offending ghoul just smirked at this and wagged his finger like a scolding parent would. "Non, non, mademoiselle Kuro. You shouldn't let such foul language grace your succulent lips. It's like seeing infected puss coming out of a slice of fresh meat. Such a waste." His attitude only angered her even more but before she could retort, Nishiki stepped forward; glaring at Tsukiyama.

"What the hell do you want with Kimi!? I swear if you've done anything to her…"

"Don't worry monsieur Nishiki. I have not yet harmed your darling pet. In fact, if all had gone as plan, then I would have returned her after all of this was over. You see, today she's nothing more than a bit of garnish. Lovely looking but of no real substance to the meal itself. No, the real meal was supposed to be Kuro and her dear brother."

Kuro felt unsettled by the way he said this. Like there was something more to that line so she asked, "So… you just wanted to get us here when we were weakened to kill and eat us both?" But Shuu just began to laugh at this. The laugh itself was one of madness; chilling Kuro to the bone. "No my dear. Such a simple meal as you described wouldn't be worthy of either you or myself. No I want the greatest dish. One of paramount excellence. With true spice." He grinned at her before finally stating,

"You see Kuro, I wanted to eat you as you ate your brother." Tsukiyama then posed as if in agony. "Alas, you left your brother behind and instead brought something truly inadequate to replace him. What am I to do now?"

Both Nishiki and Kuro found themselves frozen in shock at what he had just said. It was insane. Did he really think that she would just have gone along with his sick, twisted plan?! Kuro finally was able to overcome her shock and yelled back at him, "You perverse bastard!" Shuu looked back to her and smiled, "Perverse? Me? Perhaps I am. But you're the one that made me this way." He took advantage of their still stunned reactions to slip into their guard. He threw Nishiki with barely any resistance and yanked Kuro forward into a knee to the sternum. "So shouldn't you take responsibility for it then?"

Kuro could let out an animalistic scream of pain as her sternum shattered and pieces slashed into lungs and other innards; blood flowing out of her mouth from the huge injury to her respiratory system. She was left defenseless. Her body's healing went into overdrive. Her ghoul nature keeping her alive as it knitted her lungs back together. She knew though that this was bad. Even if it healed enough for her to fight, she'd still have to deal with some damage. Such a hit would take hours to fully heal. "Perhaps just a taste." she heard before, to her disgust, she felt Shuu's tongue lick up some of the blood on her chin and lower cheek. He let her fall to the floor as he hugged himself in ecstasy. "Tres bein!" he screamed. "Such an inconceivable flavor. Such harmony. So decadent. Truly you and your family are masterpieces. Gifts from Inari. No! From the mighty Dionysus himself!"

He looked back at where Kimi laid. He grinned madly while a plan formed in his warped mind. "Perhaps we could still make this work. I'll just have to change it from you eating your brother, to eating this woman here." He turned to grab Kuro but thankfully she had gained enough strength to fight back and jumped up with a powerful kick to the gourmet. He was taken by surprise by it but still blocked enough of it to not be thrown away completely. Kuro got into a defensive position but was still breathing heavily. She refused to go down without a fight and with a battle cry charged at the man.

Despite her still sore chest, Kuro unleashed an amazing barrage of kicks and punches. She even was airborne a few times. But to her frustration, Tsukiyama proved very proficient in hand to hand combat as her. He blocked all her attacks without ever losing that stupid grin of his. "Impressive my dear Kuro," he said to her. Kuro gritted her teeth and shouted, "Stop calling me your dear!" She swung a massive kick at the man with all of her strength. But he caught it; despite the sound of things cracking, snapping, and breaking in his hand. "But still, for fighting a koukaku in hand to hand, this isn't enough at all my dear. You should put way more power in your punches. Like so." He punched her across the cheek. Sending her flying into the pews and causing her to see stars. But she recovered fast and charged back at him only to be hit by the very same type of kick she had tried; now fracturing or completely breaking over half of her ribs and flinging her into the pews on the other side of the church. "And this is how you should kick."

Kuro grunted as her ribs began to realign themselves. She was starting to wonder if she could really win. Her eyes started to tear up. Being so tossed around so easily brought back some old fears. Was she really worthy of being part of the Kaneki family? Or was she really just a burden? These and similar thoughts flood her mind as she began to panic slightly.

She heard the sounds of Shuu's footsteps approaching her. Part of her just whispered that it would be better to give up but she ignored it. She tried to get up. But when she was only halfway up, she heard Nishiki shout and saw him charge at Tsukiyama.

It was an admirable try. Nishiki pressed his attacks and even when knocked back, he just charged right back into the fight. He didn't stop as bones broke and skin was pierced. In fact said wounds didn't even register to the ghoul. His mind was elsewhere. In memories of his sister that was lost to the doves because of the betrayal of some human. The dark times he suffered through after that. Of when he had stumbled on Kimi and how despite his original plans, she had become a small light of hope for him in his lonely life. Something precious that he wouldn't ever let go of; even if he died. But his attacks were futile and finally, with the use of his kagune, Tsukiyama was able to stop the determined ghoul's half-conscious assault.

But this had given Kuro enough time to heal up. She decided that she had couldn't give up now. Shem in fact, could never give up. She was going to put everything on the line and win or die trying. She released her kagune and had it wrap around her body much like how she had used it in the raid. Tsukiyama seemed impressed by this and prepared to meet her attack with his own kagune. But he had failed to notice something. Another figure had snuck into the upper levels of the church. One that Kuro had only noticed herself while Nishiki had been attacking Shuu.

Shiro released her own kagune and jumped down; sending her rinkakus in a mass attack of Tsukiyama and forcing the gourmet to dodge and lose focus. "Kuro!" she screamed but her sister had already moved and was able to deliver a powerful kagune enhanced punched and kick to Shuu before she yelled and upper cutted the ghoul into the pews. He barely had time to get his bearings before both twins moved in again. Quickly the fight turned around.

Against one, Shuu would probably have had the advantage. However working together both girls proved to be a dangerous combination. He soon found himself being thrown around. Shiro's kagune constantly forced him on the defensive, many times just missing a clean hit. But this break in his rhythm, gave Kuro the openings she needed to score several blows on the man. Still Tsukiyama began to laugh. He seemed to almost be enjoying this. At one point Shiro was able to grab him with her kagune and slam into the church stone floor. He laughed even harder after this though though. "To think you'd push me this far. Haaaaah. I didn't want to do this. But," Tsukiyama began to run back towards Kimi, "I need just a bite."

But as he ran to her, Nishiki grabbed him by his tie; holding them there for the twins to hit. With venom in his voice, Tsukiyama shouted, "Nishiki-kun! Are you a zombie?!" He started to kick the other man and demanded that he let him go. But Nishiki held on to him. He held on until the twins, seeing their chance struck at the gourmet with their kagunes; both of them formed into the shape of one large sword. They ripped into his flesh and even sliced off one of his arms.

Now it was Tsukiyama's turn to be in shock. Eventually, his laugh rung out in the building one more time. "This isn't good at all," he stated to no one in particular. "I lost my arm. And so much time has passed. Seems hopeless doesn't it." He slowly turned to where the two twins watched him with both of their kakugans completely out. "Ne, Kaneki-chan. If this is the afterlife… would you give… me… one bite… just… one…" Shuu finally collapse. Both twins allowed their kakugans and kagunes to recede as Kuro snidely told him, "Go eat your own flesh. Shitty gourmet."

Both twins turned to each. Exhaustion was evident in both of them; especially Kuro. They didn't say a single word. They just jumped into each other's arms and hugged it out while sniffling slightly. Shiro's face was openly relieved with the fact that her sister was safe. But Kuro's face was a bit more solemn. She felt her mind wonder over the fact that she had had to be saved again. She could almost hear the word "worthless burden" whispered in the wind. But she chose to ignore that for now.

While they hugged, Nishiki hobbled over to where Kimi was and began to untie her. But he was stopped by the presence of yet another figure. Behind him, Touka now stood with her kagune out in its full glory. Both twins hoped that she wasn't here for what they thought but these hopes were dashed Touka ordered, "Nishiki. Move." She was here to kill Kimi for knowing about them. "Touka don't!" Shiro shouted out but the other girl gave her a look that silenced her. "All of your identities have been discovered haven't they? And the rest of Anteiku as well?! It's too dangerous to let such a human live. We have to eliminate her before she reports us all. Nishiki, if you don't want to die then…" but she stopped talking when she saw his determined face. There was nothing else she could say to him to get him to move.

This time Kuro tried to stop her with, "Touka please. Kimi is… she's like Yoriko is for us. I understand the risks but still… you can't. Please Touka. Would you be able to kill Yoriko if she found out your real identity?" Touka clenched her fist and didn't turn around. "SHUT UP! You don't understand. I have to kill this person… so that that doesn't happen!" she screamed and unleashed a barrage of shards. But Nishiki moved into the way; protecting Kimi with his own body. Only one slipped through and only cut the blindfold over her eyes. The first thing she saw was Touka with her fiery wings behind her. The first thought that came to her mind, and escaped her lips, was "How beautiful."

Those words stopped Touka. Stopped everyone. Kimi seemed to just then realize what she said. Still it was enough, and Touka, unable to handle this anymore, turned and fled out of the church. Kimi watched her go before asking, "Is that girl… the same as you Nishiki?" However Nishiki didn't answer and she turned to see that he had passed out due to his injuries. She screamed for him to respond but he didn't wake up.

* * *

The group of four (Nishiki, Kimi, Kuro, and Shiro) finally reached the back door of Anteiku. It had been a difficult and time consuming journey. They had been forced to the take a roundabout way to avoid being spotted by civilians or the now increasing presence of the doves in the ward. They would be easily spotted with the damage to the clothes of three of them. And with Kimi they couldn't just take the rooftop route. But thankfully they had not been spotted and were now just inches from safety.

But before Kuro could reach for the door handle, it opened up and her brother appeared in doorway; looking substantially better than he did earlier. "Big bro," she yelped. But he ignored her and his eyes immediately went to the sole human now behind the others. Nishiki and the twins quickly jumped between Ken and Kimi. Was it possible that he thought like Touka and wanted to kill her? Shiro tried to persuade Ken. "Please big brother. If you think about it, isn't this just like mom and dad got together."

"Please don't kill her," Kuro begged.

Both she and Kuro put on their best puppy dog eyes while Nishiki continued to stare down the other male in challenge. But Ken just smirked and turned to head back inside.

"Come on. Hurry up and get inside you idiots. The coffee is getting cold."

"Who are you calling an idiot?! Idiot!"

"You. Now hurry up and get in before a dove sees you."

* * *

 **So what do you think. I tried to up the creepy factor in the Shuu in this fight.**

 **Actually I went over the fight in canon and realized that i couldnt use that fight to model this one much at all. So I striped that one down only to its most basic parts and wrote this one up from scratch; adding in some parts from the canon fight, like Nishiki helping and the real punch/kick line from Shuu.**

 **So what did you think.**

 **Read, fav, review, and follow.**


	40. endings and beginnings

**And** **here is the last chapter to the gourmet Arc. This is really more of a set up for the next couple of arcs. an oc arc and the coming aogiri one. Honestly this one is all over the place and it feels like a mess to me. But perhaps its not as bad as I feel like it.**

 **to answer a few of you**

 **Ulitmo: I don't really feel that I'm that fast. I just write when i find the time. Having a broken foot gives me a lot of time to write. Though probably during December I wont be able to write much. and this coming arc i have to do a lot of planning so its gonna be slow. May wait till January to do it and put up a few omakes in the meantime.**

 **DPSS: Well when you cut off a person's arm and part of their head, you kinda expect them to die from that. Basically here they did not do the finishing blow but expected him to die anyway from his injuries. But Well Shuu is stubborn.**

 **Finally thank you for reading: Karly Ken Schmidt**

* * *

Word travels fast in the ghoul world. In particular, rumors and tales of one eyed ghouls spread like wildfire. This was what happened after the incident in the restaurant. Soon almost every ghoul in Tokyo and even some CCG officials were clued in on the hybrid nature of the three Kaneki siblings. For some this was frightening news. Not just one, but three one eyed ghouls sounded like a nightmare to them. Just like the one eyed king. But for others, this was possibly something they could take advantage of.

* * *

In the eleventh ward, now largely controlled by a single ghoul organization, a figure sat on the edge of the rooftop of a rundown building. A young woman in a pink purple cape and covered in bandages happily hummed to herself as she watched the sunset over the slums that made up much of this ward. A bit in the distance, one could even see the eleventh ward CCG office. The girl giggled to herself before reaching out towards the ward office building and pretending to pinch the building between her fingers. "Bam."

But her attention on the building was broken when the door to the roof opened up and another figure walked onto the roof. "Oh, Tatara-san. Hello," she greeted the red masked man. He nodded back to her in reply. Tatara walked over to her and stood behind the woman. For a little bit he didn't speak. He just stood there and looked out into the distance as well; maybe lost in thought. Eventual he told her, "Preparations are almost ready. Barring anything unexpected, we should be able to bring this ward completely under our control and crush the CCG here with in no more than a couple months." Eto kicked her legs off the edge of the building, "Is that so?" she idly replied.

She then stood up and began to play on the edge of the building like it was just a balance beam. "What about afterwards? We need to put on a real show for the CCG and all of Tokyo after all," she asked with a hint of amusement to her voice. A small wind blew by them; adding a little bit of impact to the scene. "We recently got the plans for Cochlea. I just looked them over so far but I believe it will be quite easy, given the rest of our plan runs smoothly, to breach the prison and free all of the ghouls trapped there right out from under the noses of those fools at the CCG."

Eto giggled again and she even began to pirouette; completely unconcerned with the multi-story drop she stood over. To the young woman, it looked like things were about to get a lot more fun in the coming months. This thrilled her. She had been getting really bored lately. But she then noticed that Tatara, though trying his best to hide it, was troubled by something.

"Is something the matter, Tatara?" she asked the white haired male. Tatara looked down at her and took his time putting his thoughts together before telling her, "Eto. One of our sources just came across something interesting. There's a rumor going around about Eyepatch and his sisters." Eto looked up at him still waiting for him to come out with it. "I didn't want to tell you until we could verify it with our own resources, but the rumor is that they are all one eyed ghouls."

Tatara expect some reaction from her. From her ordering him to bring the three of them to her now, or questioning him over it excitedly for the next hour. But instead Eto simply went back to looking at the sunset with a simply, "Oh." Tatara found himself slightly surprised by this reaction but even more by what she said next. "Looks like your secrets out, Ken-kun."

"You know who Eyepatch is?" slipped out of his mouth in shock. She didn't respond directly to his question though. She just giggled again as she thought back to those grey eyes. They had reminded her of her own when she saw them. One's filled with hate and the desire for destruction and mischief. "Ken-kun. The one who got away." She jumped down and began to walk back the building entrance. "I'll leave that to you, Tatara. Do as you wish. He is a funny one. So enamored with his sisters."

Now left alone, Tatara began to think over this. There was no way they could ignore such a powerful ghoul. Especially in the twentieth ward that they planned to conquer next and with ties to their enemies in the thirteenth. So that left only two options. Eliminate him or get him to join them. The second option, with how valuable an addition he would be to their organization, was much more preferable. Perhaps, from what Eto had just said, the sisters could be a way to get him to agree. Tatara headed back in; already putting together a rough idea to get Eyepatch to come to them.

* * *

"… SS-ranked ghoul Alice of the thirteenth ward has now been identified as one Waki Akiko, eighteen years old. Unfortunately, the fiend escaped from the CCG last night during a daring raid by their forces on her gang's hideout. But the CCG assures people, that they are hot on the trail of this monster and will soon defeat her. They were also able to completely exterminate the rest of her gang, calling itself the wonderland gang, in said raid even with the loss of the raid's commander. According to reports the assault was saved from disaster due to quick thinking and hard work of Rank 2 investigator, Hideaki Takahashi…"

Nishiki muted the tv. Tired of hearing the CCG brag about their latest victory. They were always so happy to brag about it like some sort of big game hunter. They would probably do the same thing when they did him in. Maybe stick his head up on a wall like a hunting a trophy. His morose thoughts though were soon forgotten when he turned back to Kimi. It was only a few days after the fight with that perverted gourmet but things were already looking up. Kimi was relatively safe and that freak had been beaten to a pulp by the Kaneki twins. It was almost a given that he died slowly and hopefully painfully on that church floor much to Nishiki's satisfaction.

There was also the fact that he was now completely healed thanks to Anteiku. He still felt a bit upset at that. Having his pride damaged by taking their help but he knew there was no other choice. If he waited any longer he would have either died or attack Kimi again in a starvation induced madness. And besides it wasn't completely charity since in return he was required by Yoshimura to work at the café and stop causing so much trouble around the ward anymore.

As for Kimi, she had adapted quite well to her new position as the only human who knew about Anteiku's dark side. He watched as she happily chatted with the twins at the café with Hinami watching her with childish fascination as she ate a piece of cheese cake. Pretty much everyone had found the young woman a pleasant addition to their group. She had become close friends with Irimi and Koma. Even a couple times, going out with the female ghoul on shopping trips or being somehow able to happily listen to Koma ramble on about that devil ape drivel or whatever it was. Meanwhile the twins seemed to constantly badger her for attention or with questions. They seemed to see her as something similar to their now deceased mom. They also appeared to be using her in trying to figure out the riddle of how a human could love a ghoul and what that love truly meant. Yoshimura and Yomo both seemed ok with Kimi as well. Even if the both of them had little contact with the woman. As for Hinami, she had slowly warmed up to the new person and was now begging the human woman to describe what human food tasted like and what kind of books she read.

However the last two Anteiku members seemed to have some issues with the human. Ken seemed, for lack of a better word, awkward around the woman. It seemed that he was still uneasy with a human who could become a threat or at least a liability in his quest to protect his sisters. Not to mention that they themselves still had a bad relationship that would probably take a lot of hard work to repair. Nishiki was pretty certain that that negativity between them was leaking into the half-ghoul's perception of Kimi; seeing her as just Nishiki's human girlfriend and not as Kimi the independent person. But there were signs of improvement here with Ken trying some small talk with the woman and walking her home once or twice from Anteiku after it got late. As for Touka. Well he considered avoiding her a step up from actively trying to kill her. Though she also seemed to screw with him ever chance she got with him now. Especially lording over him with her seniority in Anteiku by ordering him to do menial chores around the place or complaining about the quality of the coffee he made.

Right now, Anteiku was closed for the afternoon. It had been a slow day anyway so, after seeing that Kimi was the only costumer there at the time, Ken decided it was the perfect time to make her practice how to eat meat. Apparently, according to the twins and their brother, eating human flesh was necessary for Kimi to do if she wished to carry Nishiki's child to full term when they decided to start a family. With Yoshimura's consent he flipped the sign on the door to close and locked the door before he went to the kitchen where he was now preparing some meat to be edible for the human woman.

Kimi was obviously uncomfortable with this. Right now she was using the twins as a distraction to avoid thinking of what Ken was cooking for her. But eventually the time came and Ken along with Touka came out of the kitchen with a plate of lightly seared meat. Nishiki rushed over to her and as soon as he was aside her, Kimi gripped his hand to steady her nerves. Ken placed the meat, which smelled weird to Nishiki, in front of the freaked out Kimi and cut a piece from it before he presented it to her. "Dig in," he said.

Kimi stared that meat in disgust and fear. For her this wasn't just a meal but one of the greatest taboos a human could do. But she had to do this. It had been her dream since she was a little girl to have a happy family with her soul mate. She was going to have a boy and a girl each and live in a happy suburban home with Nishiki.

Nishiki watched with baited breath as she slowly brought the fork to her mouth. He saw that the twins and Hinami also looked scared. But he wanted to smack Touka and Ken when he noticed both them grinning at his loved one's suffering. For them, it was a bit of karmic justice for a human to be forced to eat meat.

Kimi swallowed and braced herself before finally eating the bite. Everyone waited as the human chewed the meat and swallowed. For a moment she was silent. Slowly she looked up at all of them and said, "It's not bad. It actually sort of tasted like pork." Hinami jumped up first and excitedly shouted, "It tastes like pork?! Really?!" She looked down at the plate, now tempted to steal some to satiate her curiosity on how pork tastes. Ken rubbed Hinami's head affectionately. "I added some spices and cooked it in a way to make it more pleasing to human tastes. It's a trick I picked up from mom. She made up all sorts of ways to hide the meat or make it look like normal human food so that we could carry it around or eat it in front of others. I even had friends once or twice steal pieces of it without ever realizing what they had eaten back in elementary school."

Everyone just talked and enjoyed each other's company for the next few minutes till Hinami snuck a piece of the meat only to gag and heave at the taste till Touka rushed over to her with a nice cup of Anteiku's best coffee. "The taste takes a bit of getting use to though."

* * *

Around the same time as this, Amon was in the CCG office in the twentieth ward. He looked haggard; black rings around his eyes and his hair greasy. Surrounding him was everything on Eyepatch. Newspaper clippings, case files, sketches and photographs, CCG datafiles, photos, even dvd's of television specials that had included the ghoul. Such as an episode of a children's anime with Eyepatch as the villian in it. In particular, Amon found himself watching the security footage from when Eyepatch and Rabbit had snuck into the CCG office over and over again. He looked for some clue. Something he had missed in his previous watch troughs of the video that would help him corner Eyepatch. He wanted to be the one to do it. Amon needed to be the one to face Eyepatch. He had to ask after all. What did he mean that night.

' _People who only look at one side of the problem. Have you ever thought what it's like for us on the other side? No you haven't, have you?'_

"hmph. Just the fiendish whispers of a ghoul trying to confuse me," he tried to play it off as. But the line stayed in his brain as if taunting him. Eventually Nakajima came into the room and handed Amon a can of coffee. "Come on Amon," he tried, "it's not healthy to star at a screen all day long. Let's take a breather." But Amon didn't rest. Instead he got Nakajima to go over reports of stolen uniforms from the same school as the ones' the ghouls had worn to sneak in. But that also came up as a dead in. And despite Nakajima pushing him to move on, maybe look for another case connected to Rabbit or Eyepatch, Amon went right back to his investigation of the video.

Nakajima eventually left and began to walk around the office. He noticed the sour mood among the people present. In less than a year, the whole place had gone from a laidback backwater of a post to being filled with all sorts of monsters; including the newest SSS class, Eyepatch. Everyone was on edge and they had slowly been putting more pressure on the local ghoul population with mixed results. Only locating some small fry ghouls around the ward. There were even rumors going around that a whole contingent of investigators from headquarters would be sent her soon including some special class rank officers.

As he was walking he was approached by an old friend. They chatted a bit. Some about Amon but mostly on the increase of high level unsolved cases plaguing the ward. Apparently the gourmet had vanished. Just like Binge eater, the Ying Yang twins, Rabbit, the daughter ghouls, and Eyepatch. "It's really eerie. So many unsolved cases with big names showing up. And now they are just vanishing. You don't think they are preparing to attack do you? I heard that things are like that in the eleventh ward. If they make a move on us here." His friend nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I even heard rumors that one of those kids in the stolen uniforms that gave us the false lead on that drainage ditch was Eyepatch himself. He even figured out some trick to let ghouls sneak past RC gates. That's why he didn't set off the alarm when Mado made him go through it." Nakajima gulped. "If that's true, then god help us all."

* * *

Late at night, someone else was mulling over Eyepatch in a rather large mansion home, a bit outside of the city; alone and out on a balcony deep in thought. Kayoko Fujimori, looked out onto the mansion's lawn and the moonlight night as she thought over what she had seen of him during the dismantling show. She had the silver mask that she had used in the restaurant and was spinning it on her finger. Honestly she hated this mask. Finding it to heavy and stuffy. Perhaps she should follow Eyepatch's example and wear just a half mask from now on. She reached for her cup of coffee but froze when she heard another woman shout, "Kayoko-chan!" Kayoko was suddenly glomped by a giggling Kotone. Not a fan of close contact, she pushed the other woman off of her despite her objections. "What do you want Miyako-san?" she tersely asked. Kotone jumped in front of her; something hidden behind her back. She grinned before shoving the box she had into Kayoko's face with a, "Jajaan," sound effect.

Kayoko, a bit reluctantly, took the box and opened it. Inside was another mask. This one was like Kotone's with cross shaped design on the eyepatch but it was white with the eyepatch part on the other eye. She didn't know what to think. Kotone hugged her again. "Yay! Now we're mask buddies. Uta said that you looked like you didn't really like that other mask so he made you a new one based on Eyepatch's. Now we match!"

Another amused figure walked out onto the balcony as well. "Speaking of Eyepatch, what did you think of him?" Dr. Kanou asked Miyako. For a moment she collected her thoughts. "He seemed weak. I expected someone more mentally or emotionally strong. Not some siscon willing to risk it all by drinking poison and taking part in the show just because his foolish sisters fell into a trap." Kotone booed her. "You're such a hard ass Kayoko. I bet you're just saying that because of some objectivism thing that you subscribe too. You do know that Ayn Rand wasn't against charity right? Just being forced to do it against your will." Rather than reply Kayoko just flicked her partner's forehead and smirked as the other rolled around on the ground in pain for a bit.

Kanou laughed at her antics as well. "Who knows? Perhaps soon Eyepatch and his sisters will be a part our merry little gang." Kanou then left the two to bond while he went back to work on his experiment.

* * *

Hide laughed maniacally. Ken had been ignoring him too much recently. He'd have his revenge. Kaneki would pay for ignoring his best friend. Hide had just put the finishing touches together and emailed Kamii University for authorization. He laughed and in his best super villain voice, Hide said, "I hope you're hungry Ken."

Once finished, his face became more serious as he looked to the far wall of his bed room. Across the entire wall was everything he had on eyepatch. Newspaper clippings and notes on the infamous ghoul were tacked all over it. Piece of yarn linked different parts, created some map and organization of the data that only Hide understood.

"It's lonely Ken. Rabbits die of loneliness you know."

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from Maria. He went on to talk to her for the rest of the night.

* * *

A scream rang out from an abandoned building on the edge of the twentieth ward. Inside a single female ghoul stood over a dying dove; just quietly watching the blood leak out of his wounds. Her crystalline blue wings dissipated and she sat down and began to eat. She needed to eat to get back her strength.

Alice, or by her real name Waki Akiko, had barely escaped with her life a few nights ago from the raid that had killed all of her friends and loved ones. The humans had destroyed everything she held dear. Now she had nothing left but the torn outfit she wore now. She didn't even have any more tears to cry. Having lost all of those the day after she had escaped with the help of her now fallen comrades.

But this wasn't over. She would get her revenge. She would make them all pay for what they had taken from her. Just like she had made them pay for taking her older sister all those years ago.

"Takahashi,"

* * *

Later that evening Anteiku reopened for the evening rush. Amazingly the place became packed with in minutes. Everyone, even Ken and Yomo, ended up working the café. Thankfully they got through it without incident.

They began to clean up Anteiku for the evening. Kuro took several plates and cups to the back to be cleaned. As she stepped back into the kitchen though, she heard something. It sounded a lot like giggling. She then felt a hand cup her cheek and someone with her own voice say, "Poor worthless Kuro. You've gone through so much recently, haven't you?"

Ken and Shiro rushed over to their sister when they heard her drop what she was carrying. She nervously brushed off their worried questions and requests to let them examine her for any injuries. They were worried she still had some battle damage from her fight with the gourmet. Finally she was able to escape from them both and run to the employee bathroom. There she stood in front of the sink breathing heavily. She stared at her reflection like she was angry at it.

"I thought I got rid of you!" she said to reflection.

The Kuro in the mirror tilted her head back and laughed at her. It looked her right in the eye again and reached out with its hand and bopped her nose. "Silly Kuro. You can never be rid of me. After all I am a part of you."

* * *

 **Surprise Kuro sees hallucinations or used too but now they're back. Not gonna lie this wont be a major plot point. Just something to fit into a scene later on in a different arc that i want to do. But as I said, all three Kaneki siblings have mental health problems.**

 **Well I did rush this one but I wanted to end this arc and start working on the next one. I hope everything here is good. I was worried about a few parts like Hide's scene. I needed that for the next chapter/omake that will be the cool down chapter before i get into more plot driven stuff later.**

 **As always please, read, review, fave, and follow.**


	41. revenge

**Well here is the next part of the story. I hope you guys like it. Mostly a bit of levity before we get back into the heavy stuff. though with a bit of the set up for the next arc thrown in. I got to admit, parts of this chapter were hard to do actually.**

 **Mathiasmatt, zeropheonix00, dragonlord9977, reallydontwanttodie, Lixem, and angry pencil wielder**

 **Thanks for all of you joining us.**

* * *

There _is no such thing as a happy ending for a ghoul. Just a sequence of tragic events and loss._

 _Sigmund Freud – On ghouls and the out of control ID._

Ken was going to kill Hide for this. He didn't know how the human had gotten this together. Or how he did it without Ken even noticing a thing. But now here he was, in the center of the Kamii campus, surrounded a crowd of spectators as one of three judges for a cooking contest. _'Damn it Hide! What did I do to deserve this public execution?'_ Ken anguished. He looked into the crowd to see said boy grinning at him like some victorious Bond villain. Next to him was Kimi and Nishiki. The human of the couple looked worried for him; warming his heart. Apparently she realized how torturous this would be for a ghoul. But her ghoul boyfriend just smirked and mockingly waved at him. He flipped Nishiki off but this seemed to only make the ghoul's smirk widen.

Ken looked at the other two judges. He didn't know much about them. Just some school playboy and a culinary teacher from the university. Apparently they had been chosen based on popularity with the female contestants after he had so graciously "volunteered" by way of Hide. For today though, He found himself envious of these humans. For them, this was an event to enjoy. They got to eat delicious food from several lovely ladies. But for Ken, it was his own personal hell. He not only found himself in an embarrassing situation, surrounded by humans watching and observing him, but was also forced to poison himself and pray to god that he didn't get discovered when he barfed everything back up. Plus, he had to give comments on it and rate it. How was he supposed to tell them that their hard cooked food tasted like maggot infested roadkill? His only saving grace was that he was the last of the three judges so he could just make up his answer based on what they said.

Some peppy girl come up onto the stage. Ken knew her from other competitions and even the last school festival they had had. She was apparently the official mc for school events and such. He had to admit, she was good at her job. Getting the crowd to cheer and introducing the contestants. Even he felt a bit giddy from all this excitement. Eventually she stared to introduce the judges. First was the playboy with his overly stylized hair, trendy clothes, and a cologne that even from this far made Ken feel like gagging. He was pretty sure that half the reason humans started wearing this stuff and perfumes was to drive off ghouls with how half of them, at least to him, smelled atrocious. Then came the teacher next but nothing about him really stood out to Ken. He seemed normal but in a really pleasant way. He actually gave off the feeling of a stay at home dad. Lastly it came to Ken. He laughed at his introduction and the cheers he got. "Thank you for letting me take part in this. Unfortunately I've been away from campus a bit lately due to being a bit sick recently but I will still do my best as a judge and I assure you will be fair and balanced."

The announcer girl went over a few more things and even did a fancy unveiling of the competition's mystery ingredient That Ken ignored in an effort to not think about what he would soon have to face. The announcer screamed go and the crowd cheered as the girls rushed to the portable kitchens that had been set up for the event and started cooking. Soon the first meal was up. It looked some sort of traditional fish dish for the most part with some side dishes of sushi and rice. The first two judges tasted it and of course gave glowing reviews over the dish. Ken had to fight not to recoil from just the smell. It was like he had put his nose up to a chemical fire. But things only got worse when he looked back into the crowd again. He saw among the crowd members of the CCG appreciation club.

He had made it a point to avoid being even in the same room as them when possible and was pretty certain that they would be able to spot if he only pretended to chew. This meant he'd have to truly eat the offending meal in front of him. So, with a deep breath, he bit into the fish. It tasted like he expected; amazingly bad. Like eating week old garbage. And having to chew it was even worse. The taste rolled around his tongue with each chew. Finally he was able to swallow it down and did his best to smile before giving a review based on what the other two had said. The cheering from the crowd told him that he had succeeded to some extent.

And so on it went. He was forced to try one horrible creation after another while pretending to enjoy it. Of course the crowd loved the show and cheered on their favorite contestants. Ken also had to rate the meals so he just made up a number that sounded reasonable. Thankfully the end was in sight. He just had three more dishes left.

He got through the first two, but people were noticing that he didn't seem well. He kept up his story about having been sick and not completely over it. Thanking people for their concern but wishing to carry on and eat such wonderful dishes. The sudden cheers, largely female, informed him that they had bought his excuse. The last dish was soon placed in front of him.

It looked like some sort of pasta or ravioli. Ken didn't really know the difference between the two. He looked it over while ignoring the noxious smell that attack his nose and making up more positive commentary. He could feel his stomach growling angrily at him in protest of this treatment. He finally took a bite, and his stomach revolted. He was able hold it though he started to cough into his napkin.

He finally stopped coughing but before he could move the napkin away from his mouth, he tasted blood. Looking down at his napkin discreetly, Ken could see blood all over the inside of it. This was really bad. If he let them see this, then he'd be rushed to the medical offices and they'd easily find out what he was with all those tests they do. Before he could play it off, the mc came over to him to ask if he was alright; putting him in center stage. He smiled the best he could while trying to figure out where to stash the napkin. But before he could answer her, his stomach started to riot again. He knew he wouldn't be able to cover it up if he started vomiting up blood. But the only thing he could do in his panicked state was noticed that Hide had disappeared from the crowd. ' _What a funny thing to notice,_ ' he thought; trying to run from reality.

Just before the woman was about to ask someone to take Ken to the infirmary, an explosion occurred in one of the portable kitchens. The fire started to spread and everyone one now fled in terror while the fire department was called. Ken used this to discreetly flee and find a nice toilet to throw up in.

* * *

Ken now sat with Hide at a table on a terrace outside the science building. Ken was still trying to deal with what was left of all that human food. Even if it wasn't as poisonous to him as it was to full ghouls, it still made him feel awful. He took another swig of the coffee he had gotten from the vending machine next to the building. Weirdly enough, drinking it helped take some of the edge off of his nausea. He heard Hide lightly laughing and intrigued asked, "And what's so funny?" Hide just smirked at him and answered, "Everything. I mean did you see how out of control that fire was. Half the quad was caught in it. That'll be a story to tell the kid's in the future." Ken took another sip before joking, "You mean about how uncle Hide almost got us killed in cooking contest?" Hide posed in mock hurt. "And how is it my fault?" Ken smirked at him. "Hey it was your event. You're at fault for what happens. Though I did notice that you disappeared near the end of it. You didn't have anything to do with the fire for reals did you?" Hide glanced around before leaning over and whispering to Ken, "I see I was discovered. I was putting the finishing touches on my secret entry that was going to blow away the competition but tripped and the oil spilled everywhere. So I was forced to book it after it caught fire. But you better not tell anyone. Not if you don't want anything to happen to your precious coffee." Ken gasped and cradled his can of coffee to his chest. "You wouldn't dare." Hide laughed manically and reached for the can before a young woman came behind him and slapped him in the back of the head with her notebook.

Hide rubbed the back of his head and looked at the new arrival with hurt in his eyes. "Oh, Maria! Why doth thou wound me so?" he asked. She just looked at him and smiled before saying, "For being such an idiot." She sat down at the table as well. Ken looked her over. She was quite beautiful and about their age. Ken could tell that she had to be at least above average intelligence from the couple of high level books in her bag. They covered pharmaceutical science, chemistry, and biology. He also noticed the plushies on her bag. _'Probably a ghoul enthusiast friend of Hide'_ Ken thought. Still there was something dangerous about her that Ken couldn't quite place. Something that made him feel on edge. Though she did look slightly familiar.

The girl turned to Ken and said, "I hope you don't mind me joining you. I wanted to discuss something with Hide. Ken just answered, "Its fine. But I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Ken Kaneki." The girl just giggled at him. "I know. You're a quite the topic in the locker rooms. Plus Hide here has talked my ear off about you since we've been hanging out for the last couple weeks or so. My name is Maria. Maria Takahashi."

Ken suddenly froze up and dropped his coffee at hearing her name. "Is something wrong Ken?!" Hide asked; with a face of honest worry. Ken just laughed him off while trying to still appear fine. "It's nothing," Ken assured him. "Just a little dizzy spell is all. You did rush me into being a judge while still recovering from a cold." But both humans at the table didn't look like they completely bought it. "So what about you Maria?" Ken asked to get attention off of himself and confirm what he thought. "What do you do? How about your family?"

The girl blushed embarrassed. "Not much to say really. I'm a clinical pharmacist major with a minors in biology and physiology. My dream is to change the world with my research for the better. As for my family I have an older brother who always has to be a big a jerk to me or try to act like a second father. A stay at home dad. And my mom. Well… she's usually busy." Ken swallowed, before asking, "With what?"

Maria seemed a bit unhappy with what she was about to say but still answered, "With fighting ghouls. My mom's a ghoul investigator. Setsuko Takahashi."

Ken was now certain who this was. Someone who he had first learned about almost a decade ago. The daughter of the woman who had killed his father and led the raid that destroyed his life. And someone he had once planned to murder when he was a part of Night Raid.

* * *

In another part of the twentieth ward, was a large skyscraper with an observation floor about halfway up it with a built in food court. Many people came here to enjoy as a family or on a romantic date. Though some came for other purposes. Among the people now here was one green haired girl with glasses and a rather frumpy look to her. She happily skipped around and hummed loudly without a care to the people around her while she bobbed her head to the beat of her song.

Suddenly she stopped and jumped right up to the window before pretending to look through her hands like a telescope. A few people looked at her like she was an idiot or crazy. Some others just laughed at her or tried to tell if she was worth hitting on. What these others didn't notice was what she was exactly what she was looking at. Far past the sight of normal humans was the figure of a dirty looking young woman slipping through the back allies of the twentieth ward; out of sight of the people walking around in the main streets. But the green haired girl spotted her as she slipped into another alley out of blocked from view from the observation deck. "Found you."

* * *

 **Well there was Hide's revenge. A little over the top but somehow I could see Hide actually having the ability to do this. He always seems to be a schemer** **.**

 **We also get a bit more backstory to Maria as well. And wonder who that girl at the end was?**

 **I will warn you that this arc will probably be a bit slower since my work is getting into peak season and this arc will probably be a bit more work. I know where i want to end it but some of the middle is still unbuilt. well I hope you still enjoy it as it comes out.**

 **Also thanks for those who liked compromise**

 **And finally, as always, Please read, review, fav, and follow.**


	42. deals and memories

**Here we are now going into the meat of this next arc. The hardest part in writing this was the part with Maria. No matter how I tried, her talking to ken always felt wrong or forced. Still kinda does but I don't want to drag this part out either.**

 **this chapter feels all over the place and huge. I was kinda debating whether to scrap this one and start over or cut out like a half of it but decided for now to leave it as is. My main worry is if it feels to rushed plotwise. If you feel there's something wrong with this chapter, well I'm not above redoing it. I'm half inclined to do it anyway but I felt if I just sat on it I'd end up with some major writers block so I decided to go to the next chapter for now.**

 **Still the Akiko and Kuro parts I like a lot and I feel came out well. Its, as I said earlier, just Maria that's being a pain since i need her tell Ken this to move on the plot.**

 **THanks for joining: Shadow of the Moon555, aNoviem,**

* * *

"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.

"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.

"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."

The young Akiko Waki listened with rapt attention while she snuggled closer to her bigger sister. The older Akiko smiled at her younger sister and affectionately rubbed her head. It was times like these that were precious to the two of them. It didn't even matter to Ioanna that this was already the twelfth time this month that her little sister had forced her to read this book. She'd do it a hundred more times this week if she had too. All to make her precious Akiko happy. For they only had each other. Their other family long since abandoning them or killed.

They lived in a small rundown apartment. All their belongings were old, second-hand, or broken in some way or another. The only two things they had that were of any real quality were their refrigerator to help keep their meat fresh and Ioanna's mask; a lightly decorated white half mask that covered the upper part of her face with angel like wings on the tips. To be honest, Ioanna hated the thing. She had designed it when she was younger and a bit of a chuunibyou but found it gaudy now. Plus both she and her sister hated what it represented. That they had to hide and fight just to survive. Even though she and her sister tried to live peacefully. Limiting themselves to make their food last and avoid hunting people who would truly be missed. Sensing her sister brooding over this, Akiko hugged her sister to give her some comfort. Feeling Ioanna's warm arms surround her, Akiko wished that this moment would never end.

* * *

It was late one night when Akiko was shaken awake by her sister. "Big sister? What's wrong?" she sleepily asked. Her sister looked worried; afraid even. But that was impossible. Her sister was the most powerful person in the world. She was the mighty SS class ghoul Seraphim who had crushed the doves and enemy ghouls on multiple occasions. There was nothing that could frighten her.

Her sister smiled at her again, but this time it looked so very tired. "Listen to me, Akiko grab whatever you can carry. We need to leave." The confused young girl. Why were they leaving in the middle of the night with and why had her sister waited till now to tell her. Her sleep addled brain still couldn't process all that was happening around her. Still she decided to follow her sister's orders and first picked up her favorite book.

She then smelled something that further confused her. The smell was of a bunch of humans just outside their and something else. Something wrong. Slowly it started to dawn on her what was happening just before she heard the front door being smashed open. The doves had found them. They were already rushing in with activated quinque. Her sister angrily told her, "Akiko! Under the bed now!" Despite feeling that trying to hide under the bed would be pointless and stupid, Akiko quickly followed her orders and crawled under the bed just as her sister unleashed her Ukaku that appeared just like six angelic wings; giving Ioanna her title.

The first four doves that broke into the room were immediately ripped apart by a hail of kagune shards before she charged at them with a battle cry. The battle was only ten maybe fifteen minutes but it was a spectacular one. Almost half of the ghoul investigators were killed in the raid and about another dozen were wounded to a serious degree. But the humans eventually over powered the seraphim; even pushing her back into the bedroom where her sister still surprisingly undiscovered under the bed was forced to watch the finishing blow; her tiny hand holding her mouth to keep the screams in. She simply had to watch as the lights were snuffed out.

The doves seemed to leave the apartment for some reason. Perhaps to take care of their wounded. Akiko stayed under the bed being afraid to move and alert the doves. But after a few minutes she thought it might be safe and started to slowly crawl out. She first reached her hand to that of her sister's when something ripped the bed she was still partially under apart. It was a rinkaku quinque controlled by the dove that now discovered her. The young girl screamed in fear as the dove grabbed her and they struggled. She then felt her shirt rip and with the reinvigorated panic caused by this, her own kagune appeared in its full glory. It tore into her opponent and before any of the other doves could react, she ran barefoot through the living room; smashing her way out through the window while still clutching her favorite book. So she ran into the night; still hearing the doves yell and trying to shoot her dead.

* * *

These were the two of the memories that mainly created the nightmares that the young woman now slept through. It only made it harder to sleep than it already was in some cold and dirty back alley. "Big sister," she whispered sadly in her sleep. But she was soon awoken by a giggle and a female voice calling out, "Awww, poor girl. Miss your big sister don't you?"

Akiko shot up and unleashed a deadly attack of ukaku shards at where the voice had come from. She didn't even pause long enough to figure out who had said it. At this point in time, everyone was an enemy to her. But the space was already empty. Akiko searched around her. She wouldn't let this person take anymore from her. She had already lost too much. Her face contorted into an animalistic one, Akiko yelled, "Who are?! Are you here to kick a girl when she's down?" The giggling returned from behind her. Akiko turned to find a bandaged covered woman looking down at her from atop a dumpster. The girl didn't seem like she was here to hurt her but the once feared and powerful SS rated Alice wasn't about to let her guard down. "What do you want?" she asked. The other girl appeared to smile under her bandages. "Why to help you my dear Alice."  
"Help me?"

"Don't you want revenge on those who took your happy wonderland away from you?"

Akiko felt a pang in her heart and hatred in her soul resound with this persons words. "You'd really help me?" she asked. The bandaged woman now openly laughed and reached her hand out to Akiko. "That's right," she confirmed. "Follow me and I can give you what you truly want. Let's make the man who stole all your precious friends from you feel your pain." Akiko was a bit reluctant to take this hand. Something felt wrong about it. But she wanted what this demon offered. So she reached her hand out and the deal was made.

* * *

Ken hoped he wasn't being too suspicious. It had been only a few days since he had first learned who Maria really was. Because of that, he had been avoiding the human like she was toxic. In sense, she was. Her very presence helped to drag back some rather nasty memories and feelings. Even when he tried to see her as a normal human and truly get to know her, there was still that kernel of darkness that seeped into his thoughts. That wanted him to see her as the enemy. That wanted him to act on his darker impulses and take from those that had taken from him. He found himself multiple times drowning it out at Helter Skelter or discussing it with the always kind Yoshimura.

But he couldn't constantly avoid her. They did go to the same college after all. Hide also seemed to be naively trying to play middle man and get the two of his friends to connect. So here he found himself, doing some studying and homework as the other two discussed what they always discussed; ghouls. It was more than a little awkward and weird for Ken that they discussed these things in front of him. It also felt a bit demeaning in some way he couldn't quite place. Especially with today's topic. Right now they were discussing, out of all things, the possibilities of hybrid ghouls.

It was officially stated by the CCG that hybridation among humans and ghouls was impossible. But among scientists, the idea was much more plausible. After all humans and ghouls were physically similar and a majority of their genetics were close. Though the argument was if they were close enough to actually allow interbreeding. There was also plenty of debate of the survival of the fetus and if the ghoul could even be psychologically or emotionally capable of mating with a human without just eating them.

"But according to Fredrick Lorenz, even if the woman in the couple is human, she wouldn't be able to carry the child to term. She just isn't able to supply the appropriate nutrients for the child to survive in utero." Ken had to admit that Hide's argument was quite sound if you thought within the box. But Ken had learn from what contact he had with the girl, that Maria rarely stayed in said box. She quickly countered, "That's simple then. She just has to get those nutrients for her child. Doesn't she?" Hide gasped comically. "You mean cannibalism?" he asked. "Of course. I mean expecting mother ghouls have to get it from somewhere too. So it's not too much of a stretch to suggest that someone who was willing to carry the child of a ghoul, would be willing to eat other people for that child's very survival right?"

Ken waited. Wanting to see Hide's counter argument. But to Ken's surprise Hide just agreed with her like he had never thought of this idea before. He instead just skipped to the next question and asked, "Well ok, then do you think there are any half ghouls out there now?" Maria took a moment to think about it. "Well, there are probably plenty of them that were born throughout the existence of ghouls. But if I had to say who I thought were half-ghouls among the current ones at large, well I'd have to say possibly the One Eyed Owl and Eyepatch. And also the Ying-Yang twins"

"Eyepatch and the One Eyed Owl eh? Because they both have the one eye thing going for them?" Maria laughed at that. "Well yeah there's that but there is also the fact that both of them had almost meteoric rises into stardom in the ghoul world. This lends to the idea that they had an edge. Perhaps hybrid vigor." She paused a bit before continuing with, "And specifically with Eyepatch there was a person who fits perfectly for the human mother. Hotaru Sasaki." Ken felt his mechanical pencil in his hand crack a bit. Hearing his mother's name tossed into this discussion struck a raw nerve. He felt Hide glance at him. But if the other boy noticed his growing distress, he ignored it while asking, "So you feel that Mrs. Sasaki was really his mother?" Maria nodded her head. "Yeah. As well as the Ying-Yang twins' mother. I know the CCG claims that she was only the one who raised them, most likely under duress, but there is still traces of her registering the births despite the CCG deleting the records. She apparently had the children at a small local clinic instead of a major hospital. A clinic that mind you, was eventually shut down by the CCG for aiding ghouls and selling them flesh that the clinic had left over from operations or buying kidneys from the homeless. There is also the fact that her autopsy report did show evidence of pregnancy and giving birth but there are no other children attributed to her." Maria looked Hide in the eyes. Challenging him to object to her reasoning.

Ken was thankful when Hide instead brought the discussion to an immediate end by jumping up and exclaiming, "Not good! I'm going to be late for Mr. Tomoki's class. He's a real stickler for the rules and I really don't want to end up on his bad side! See you guys later!" With that he grabbed his bag and zoomed off to his next class. Ken couldn't help but snicker at his friend; lightening his mood a little.

Ken thought about leaving as well but felt that that would be too awkward and rude. So he just refocused on his homework while Maria pulled out her phone to read something online about ghouls. For a while the two just stayed there without speaking a word to each other. Eventually Ken noticed Maria watching out of the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore the human as she continued to stare at him. She was the one who eventually broke the silence. "So you're not gonna run away this time?" she taunted him. He looked up at her while showing no emotion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You always seem to be avoiding me. Makes me think you don't like me."  
"It has nothing to do with you; personally. It's just me being shy. I don't really like opening up to strangers that much."

"Hmm. I guess that's true. You don't seem to be the gregarious type. Still I wouldn't call us strangers anymore. More like acquaintances. But it feels like there is something more. Like you feel extra guarded around me. Let me guess. It's my relations to the CCG isn't it?"

Ken sputtered. "Why would that scare me?!" he defensively asked. He was more than a little nervous at that observation. With his luck she probably was super suspicious of him now. Looking for one slip up of his to send the CCG after him for. But Maria just laughed at this. She waved him off as she said, "Don't worry. That's most people's reactions to it. Just mentioning the CCG brings up fears of both ghouls and of overreaching authority and intrusive investigations. So people always seem to be on edge even when they have nothing to hide." She took on a dark expression though and added, "Though personally I feel that everyone has something to hide." Ken smirked at her and said, "That's a little morbid. And I thought I had trust issues." But Maria just shrugged. "Hey, having secrets and hidden facets of your personality is only human. It's what makes us as a species so interesting. Even I have secrets." Ken raised a curious eyebrow at this. "Like what?" Maria looked around them like a criminal in a comedy sketch before leaning over the table and whispering right in his ear, "I have a ghoul friend."

Ken dropped his pencil and looked at girl in shock. Completely frozen in surprise and confusion. She started to laugh hard. Tears came to her eyes and she held her sides. A few people even looked at her in confusion as well. "You… you should… get a look at… your face. That look. It's one of the funniest things I've ever seen." She kept laughing as Ken quietly replied, "What the hell? If what you said is true then of course it's shocking. You do realize hiding one of them is a major crime right? You could go to jail?!" Being one of only two currently free SSS rate ghouls, he actually felt ridiculous telling the woman that she shouldn't be hiding what was probably a small, weak non-violent ghoul. But he had to keep up appearances and play the part of the weak, frightened human.

The girl gave him an insulted look. "Of course I know that. Mom is an investigator remember. But I couldn't even turn her in even if I wanted too. And I rather go to jail then do so. That ghoul was my friend. Even if we only meant once."  
"Once?"  
Ken heard her sigh again. This time though she didn't look like she was joking anymore. She looked a bit sad and lost in thought. Finally she looked at Ken after seriously making sure that that no one was close enough to properly hear them.

"It was back when I was little. Until then I had the same opinion on ghouls as everyone else I knew. That they were these monsters that only saw people as food and were soulless and felt no pity or love. You know. The standard spiel. But one night I snuck away from my family to go out to a local playground play and I met her. I still don't know why she was there, in a place that was so dangerous for ghouls. But that meeting changed my life. We played for hours before my dad found me and I got punished for running off and scaring my parents half to death. My mom can really dish out the corporal punishment."

Maria smiled faintly at the memory. She took a swig of her drink and continued, "It was later that night, when I snuck into my mom's office for the fun of it, that I found her wanted poster among those that my mom had for cases she was working on. That shattered my tiny world. If ghouls really were what my mom said, then why didn't she just eat me? Why did she play with me and then let me go home? Why had she been so kind?

I then heard about the ghoul attack that happened only a few blocks from the playground on the same night that I had met her. I knew it was her before they officially reported that it had been a small girl. Everyone in the whole ward freaked out of course. Mom made certain that I was always within eyesight of some investigator that she personally trusted for months afterwards. She also made me go through some self-defensive courses as well. But the entire time my tiny mind was trying to figure out the enigma that was ghouls. The fact that she had attacked those two investigators and not me confused me further. 'Why was I spared?' I found myself asking. So I started researching them on my own. And here I am today. A ghoul nut who has more than once butted heads with mom over if they are all evil or not."

Ken thought over what she had just said. He didn't really know what he should think. But one major question came to mind. "Why are you telling me this?" She looked at him straight in the eyes. Her own filled with confusion. She answered, "I don't really know actually. Process of elimination perhaps? Mom would lecture me. Hide… somehow feels wrong to tell. And anyone would probably just judge me and probably refuse to deal with a ghoul lover. For some reason, even though I barely know you… you feel like someone I can trust this with." She then grinned and used her fingers to focus on Ken's head. "Or maybe it's the fact that you'd look awesome in an Eyepatch cosplay." Ken acted irritated and embarrassed. "I would not!" But Maria objected, "No you totally would. Probably get the CCG called on you and everything. A spitting image." She laughed again as Ken huffed.

Ken then asked, "Do you think you'll ever see her again?" Maria stopped laughing but kept her lopsided grin. "Of course. And not that's not just hope. After all I'm going to make it happen. You see it's my dream to make a world where she doesn't need to hide anymore. And we can hang out again. And this time get to know more about each other than just what your favorite playground equipment is." Ken arched his eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?" She pulled out her bag and pulled out a familiar coffee stained notebook. Ken had seen her working in on more than one occasion. Its pages filled with all sorts of high level biological and chemistry equations and notes that were a little beyond his understanding. "With this," she answered.

* * *

As this time Kuro was walking back home after visiting Helter Skelter to buy her brother a nice bottle of fermented blood. He already gone through what he had at the house. So she had decided to earn some little sister points by buying him some and giving it to him tonight. She also got something for herself. Itori had given her a small prototype of a ghoul ice cream made with human breast milk as a base and mixed with flavorings that ghouls could enjoy. She had even made it look realistic enough for Kuro to be able to eat it while on her way without a single human noticing who she passed noticing the truth.

She took another bite and made a satisfied sound. It was worth having to write a page long review for Itori to taste this delectable treat. She even felt a bit like a normal girl for a change instead of a ghoul sucking on a sweet tasting eyeball. She noticed a playground and a small park filled with families and decided to take a break on one of the benches not currently occupied by parents or couples embracing each other.

While she ate she reminisced about when she was younger and the playground she would visit often. About the time she had dropped kicked her older brother off the top of the slide. Or Shiro's multiple faceplants from their competitions to see who could jumped the farthest off the swings. Her parents fondly watching the trio climb over the whole thing. When Takashi would be it and chase the children and even sometimes his wife as well in happy games of hide and seek. The good times.

She then began to think back to that one time during the winter after they lost their parents. When she had run into that brat and gotten suckered into enjoying herself. She realized she hadn't even gotten the girl's name. Kuro wondered if she would ever meet her again or if the girl even remembered her. It had probably been something inconsequential in her life after all. Just another random meeting in the playground to enjoy and be forgotten by the next morning. Kuro hoped she was doing well.

She felt her phone vibrate. She answered and was met with Shiro griping her for taking too long, coming home. "Jeez you're such a worrywart Shiro. I'm fine. Just taking a little break," she assured her worried sister. She began to debate if she could spike Shiro's coffee with some of the blood she had bought to help her loosen up.

* * *

 **Ah fiction, where people will just talk about their deepest memories or thoughts with people who they really don't know that much. Not much to say here. Other than I'm gonna have to really take my time with the next chapter since their are a couple of ways i can write it and it will be dialogue filled which is always difficult.**

 **Also, I do have more ghoul science ideas that i made up when trying to figure what Hide and Maria would talk about and will put those in a list later in another Omake for those who are interested.**

 **As always please, Read, Review, Fav, Follow.**


	43. omake 4: The way of the hero

**Well this is really just here because of my lack of time. I started the next chapter but I want to redo the beginning of it. However work is in peak time (Even taking a day off at this time is not allowed) so I haven't found the time or energy to work on it. Also doesn't help that my broken foot kinda sucks my energy and motivation to do anything but sleep. So there is a huge chance that the next part will not come out till January. Sorry about that.**

 **I do have a greater idea of the next chapter of Compromise (my other fic) so I'll try to get a chapter of that one out in the meantime.**

 **This chapter was made in a rush and in one sitting tonight so its rather trashy compared to the other chapters in my opinion. I skipped the actually fight since I couldn't make it seem right any time I tried to write it and it wasn't the main focus of the this omake. I wrote this to kinda give a bit on Ken's and Robin's relationship and a view on what they used to do together. Perhaps I'll put together something else with him later as well. Robin seems to have a surprising amount of fans for a character who had so little screen time (at least three). Makes me wonder, if you guys actually keep track of this stuff, who is your favorite OC character.**

 **Chibi Y Hana, jigoku joo, chocolate candy123, sneker 101, Elciram, Thanks for reading this.**

* * *

Ken watched as his breath blew away as a white cloud in the cold night air. Of course it had to be freezing cold tonight. And thanks to the fact that he would most likely need to fight tonight, he couldn't afford the luxury of a coat that would limit his maneuverability; a most precious commodity for a rinkaku in battle. He sneezed loudly and hoped that he wouldn't get a cold. Having one of those was a huge pain when pretty much all medicine didn't work on you and only the most ridiculously powerful colds were able to get past a ghouls high-level immune system.

Something was thrown at Ken. He caught it, only to find out that it was a hot can of coffee. "I'm back," a friendly voice announced. Ken looked over to see Robin now sitting on one of the buildings industrial ac units and opening his own can. He smiled and replied, "Took you long enough." Ken took a sip of his coffee and reveled in the warmth of the dark colored ambrosia. _'Thank god for the first ghoul to discover we could drink coffee. Truly one of our kind's greatest heroes.'_ Ken happily thought.

His partner smiled back at him. "Well unlike others, I like to take my time with my patrols. Rushing will just cause you to miss something. But how about you? Spotted anything up here?" Ken's face became more neutral as he said, "No. I haven't even seen a single dove yet. Maybe we'll get lucky and finish this all before they show up." He heard Robin sigh. "I highly doubt that. My sources say that the doves on this case are planning to move in tonight. They got all the paperwork they need to initiate their hunt now and it appears they have noticed that somethings up now that some of their prey have mysteriously vanished." Ken didn't answer. He just looked back down towards the street.

The particular case his friend was talking about was a quiet family of ghouls who lived in an apartment just down the street. They were as peaceful as one could be in this ward. The mother ghoul just recently having another couple of kids that were still only twin babes. Ken didn't know what the family had done to get on the CCG radar and nor did he care. He was only in this both because his friend had cashed in a favor he owed him and the chance to screw up an easy dove operation.

They had first helped the family secure a safe place to go to in some other ward. Probably one more peaceful then this one. Robin was moving to get them some new identities as well. They had safely moved the mother with the younger children and her one older daughter to the safe house already. Having them pretend to be going out shopping then slipping away from their tails. Of course this was probably proof positive to the ghoul investigators that they were ghouls, so they had to work fast now before the doves could move in. That had been two days ago and now after finishing sneaking out a few belongings too precious to just leave behind, the father and his older sons would escape as well. The Kanekis and Robin would act as interference in case the doves showed up while Red would lead them to the safe house. The two of them took one half of the area around the apartment while the twins had the other. If they saw the doves then they would attack and send a warning for the others to move now. Everything was going to be fine. After all they were only going to face a small group of doves. The nest shouldn't spare no more than six or seven low skilled ones for a small mission like this.

Ken then saw a small convey of CCG vehicles stop just below them on the street; garnering the attention of several civilians on the street while others started scurrying away from what was obviously trouble. Ken was stunned. There had to be at least twenty or thirty of them down there and quite a few were one's that he recognized and knew had the skills to be quite troublesome. Robin looked down as well and Ken could tell he was thinking the same thing as him. That this was going to be a lot harder than they first planned. He pulled out his phone and sent the coded text message alerting the rest that they had spotted doves; a lot of them. "Why are there so many?" he asked no one but then heard some nervous laughing from Robin. He shot the other man a rather pointed glare. "You know something about this don't you?" He accused. Robin smiled nervously at him and answered, "I may have tried to intervene once or twice before I asked for your help." In other words, he tried to get the dove's attention off of the family and on him but failed, and now the CCG knew he was involved. So all of this was for taking him down; the annoying ghoul who had been a pain in the neck for them during several missions that were supposed be quick and easy. Ken fought the urge to smack his friend and instead facepalmed before pulling out his mask and starting to put it on. "Let's just get this done and meet up with the others back at the safe house."

He looked at the doves critically now as Robin put on his own mask. Right now they didn't seem to have noticed the two of them. Instead they had simply stopped here to set up for the raid. They wanted to take their targets by surprise so they didn't just drive right up to the front door of the apartment complex. He also noticed that a lot of them, now that they were activating their quinques, were using Ukaku types. Now that would be a pain. But since they were still all bunched up together, it wouldn't be that hard to just jump down there and rip them to pieces. Satisfied with his plan Ken turned to tell Robin it only to notice he was no longer next to him. Instead, the full ghoul suddenly jumped up onto the ledge of the building and posed dramatically above the doves; literally causing everyone to freeze up in surprise at such a ridiculous thing actually happening.

"Prepare yourselves villains!" he shouted, "For it is I, Hero Robin and I have come from the throne of justice to protect the innocent from your vile plans! I will not let you harm those who have done nothing to deserve such a punishment as death! Now, come!" Ken, thankfully , was the first to regather his wits after all of this and was able to yank his friend back down before a hail of Ukaku shards ripped into the side of the building and the screams of the fleeing passersbys filled the air. Ken now smacked his friend in the back of the head. "What the hell did you do that for you idiot?! For the last time, Talking is not a free action! You just lost us the element of surprise." Robin just looked at him with another cool pose that just came off as annoying to the half-ghoul before answering, "Hah?! A hero has no need for surprise attacks. He should always face his foes fairly and use his justice to win the day." Ken just coolly replied, "First, technically speaking, we are the bad guys here. We do eat people remember. And second, where was that bravado back when you tried to take out Rize. From behind?"

"… Sometimes one must put aside their ideals for the greater good."

"You know. You're making really hard not to just throw you off the side of this building and let the doves have at you."

Any more talking was stopped when the door behind them was ripped open and several doves ran onto the roof. Ken wasted no time and leapt forward unleashing his kagune and letting the thing spin around him as he flew by the doves; taking out three of them. Though it wasn't easy, the two of them were able to pull off their mission and hold off the doves here until a large red firework was shot into the air and exploded into the night sky. A sign that the rest of the family had been safely evacuated. After kicking a female dove into a couple others, Robin turned to Ken and shouted, "Cheese-it," and jumped off the side of the building. Ken jumped to the ledge and jokingly waved bye to the doves before leaping down himself and after running through a few back alleys, met up with Robin at the entryway for the underground tunnels that the ghouls used. They soon slipped inside them and headed for the safe house; giving a wide berth to the entryways to the twenty fourth ward that they passed.

Reaching the house, Ken was met with by his sisters, happy to see him safe. The ghoul family thanked him for his help and rewarded both him and Robin with a bit of money for their troubles before a car came to pick them up. The twins waved to them saying, "Good luck in the twentieth ward."

And so they finished the night, with a good chilled bottle of fermented wine. Though Shiro did make sure to keep an eye on their brother this time. They didn't want to have a repeat of what had happened last Valentine's day.

* * *

 **Well I hope you at least got some enjoyment out of that. As for why Robin, jumped out in front of the doves, perhaps he did it for a reason or perhaps he's just weird like that. I'll leave the reason to your imagination.**

 **You can seen your angry reviews over this halfbaked chapter to me now. I'll actually put work into the next chapter, I promise.**


	44. Omake 5: Christmas

**Well here is my Christmas omake. I tried to give the father some screen time. He hasn't been explored much and I felt that that was a shame. so here is my attempt to flesh out his character. I really don't know if I liked this omake or not. Granted I'm usually negative about my chapters but this one sounded a lot better in my head then it does on paper. well even if the story is weak here at least the jokes will hopefully stick.**

 **also, WOW! I can not believe I now have over a hundred follows. This really shocks me. I mean I originally only put this up for one person to read and didn't expect ti to get that popular. So too all of you who have been following and favoriting this thank you. In fact I'll give you a Christmas gift for this. My gift is to clue you in on this: I have mentioned/pointed out, two things that will play a role in the final arc. What they are and how big a role they will play is up to you guys to figure out.**

 **Finally welcome aboard, firestarter09, akuma akira, 15phantomrose11, cazador-hunter-orion, darkfire, darksunrise483, alanvaladez, viking1990, jambee, gravitytonttu, skigienma, yatogamikushina, Josephinesilver, miss Jackson Grayson-Barton, necrojake, snappingmarr0, and jy24**

* * *

Takashi realized something. That this must be what hell was like. He and the rest of his family were attending a Christmas party for his wife's family. They had escaped last year by saying that the children had caught some cold or flu. Unfortunately they couldn't get out of this torture with some excuse every year and it did mean a lot for Hotaru to attend; being close to her family. So he put up with it for her. Every excruciating minute of it.

The bad music, the garish lights and way too much decoration, awkward conversations with the human family of his wife, and of course the shaving cream flavor cake and champagne made of used toilet water. It felt like it was wearing on his soul. He wished he could go curl up in a warm blanket near the heater and dive into one of many books. But his wife's smile made it almost worth it. Almost.

Currently she was across the room talking with her father animatedly. At least that would mean he wouldn't have to talk to the man for now. It was an ordeal that Takashi hated. His father in law was so energetic and pushy. He always complained to Takashi that he was too morose and brooding and needed to learn to be more upbeat. He also always pushed him to find a real job and support the family; like a real man. Takashi laughed at the idea. _'The first thing they'll ask for is my medical papers. Including an RC count. Not like I have the credentials for it anyway.'_

Deciding to retreat to the empty kitchen before he got caught by another of Hotaru's accursed family members, Takashi subtly placed his partially eaten plate and barely drunk glass down and began to sneak away. He passed by Kuro, who was stuck playing games with one of the younger children here. And sadly for the tomboy girl, it was a game of playing house with some dolls. He could barely hold in his laughter at her irritated face. Though as he passed by she had enough of it and started to rip one of the dolls in two before he was thankfully able to stop her. He didn't feel like trying to explain to everyone how his meek, little daughter could rip a hard plastic toy in half barehanded. His attempt to stop her though did cause her to give him a true death glare. _'Like mother, like daughter.'_

Eventually he made it into the kitchen to find both Ken and Shiro collapsed on the kitchen table. Both looked haggard. He sat down next to them and asked, "You two ok?" Shiro was the one who raised her head and looked half dead. "One of those people out there took our coffee away. Said something about it being unhealthy for little boys and girls to drink. Then she gave us these…things." As she finished she throw a juice packet at him. He caught and blanched at the depictions of all the fruits that were probably used to make it. Ken didn't raise his head but dejectedly added, "She wouldn't leave us alone till we drunk some of it. I think I lost a year off of my life from each sip of it."

"I hate Christmas. Why?! Why must humans always celebrate holidays with food?! Don't they get enough of this stuff every other day?," Shiro added. It saddened Takashi to she his children so dejected on what should be a joyous day. Of course they had all agreed to this for Hotaru, but they still were suffering in the end. So he decided to give them something to save their Christmas spirit. In his mind that had once played with foolhardy doves, a plan began to form.

* * *

Late night on Christmas Eve. Takashi set his plan in motion. He dressed up in a Santa costume and covered up his scent. He planned to sneak in leave a few gifts under their tree, and have the kids see him as slipped back out the window. And then tomorrow he would listen to them as they told him about how Santa had come to visit them the night before. A Christmas miracle. He leapt up to their balcony as quietly as he could so as not to wake either the children or their neighbors. He opened the door and crept into the front room.

But instead of an empty, lightly decorated room, Takashi was greeted by all three of his offspring staring at him like he was an idiot. "What are you doing dad?" Ken was the first to ask. Not willing to admit defeat, Takashi unleashed his best attempt at a Santa voice. "Hohoho, I'm not your father little boy. I'm Santa." Shiro sighed. "Give up dad," she began. "We aren't stupid. We can tell it's you."

"No I'm Santa. Ask me a question only Santa would know and I'll prove it." Kuro smirked at him and asked, "Then why under the scent of that cheap holiday cologne, do you smell like our father." Takashi quickly replied, "Because I'm good friends with your father."  
"There's no way dad would know someone so important."  
 _'Oh come on, that's just mean,'_ Takashi thought. Next Ken asked, "And how do you get around the world in one night?"  
"Magic."

"That's a cheap answer! If you can't explain how then you're lying," Kuro then snapped. Eventually it turned into a full argument till Hotaru came in and just yanked the fake beard off of Takashi's face. "Oh just give up you stupid oaf. You're not gonna fool them. They are bright kids after all. At least it means that the twins won't fall for some smooth talker in the future." The now unmasked man simply snorted. "I'd disembowel him before he could try anything with my precious little treasures."

After a family hug, a bit more teasing of Takashi, and a handing out of presents from "Santa's" bag, the family curled up on the sofa to watch some holiday specials on the tv tonight. The one human family member with a cup of hot chocolate while the rest sipping on freshly brewed coffee. Eventually the three youngest fell asleep in-between their guardians. Hotaru petted one of the sisters and told her husband, "It was a sweet thing you tried to do." He sighed. "I just wanted them to enjoy the holiday a bit after that gastric torture you humans call a Christmas party." Hotaru punched Takashi in the arm for that. "Sooorry you had to suffer through all that you sourpuss." He grinned and replied, "Thank you for the apology." She punched him again; harder. "But they really are bright kidsI didn't expect them to figure it out. At least not that fast. Still, I'm proud of them even if they did mess up the whole thing at the end." This time Hotaru kissed him. "Don't worry your silly little head off dear. I'm sure they appreciate the sentiment. Just couldn't resist the chance to tease you. It's so rare that we get to see you so flustered." He simply grinned at her again and the both of them snuggled in together with their young ones, and closed their eyes.

* * *

In another part of Tokyo, a meeting also took place this Christmas Eve. A meeting that would alter the destiny of the small, happy family that had just fallen asleep together on their couch. In a conference room in the CCG headquarters a number of ghoul investigators were gathered. As the meeting had not officially started yet, they were all currently talking amongst themselves. Such as Shinohara admonishing Setsuko and Mado for being here and not with their families during this time of the year. With the two of them arguing that they had a duty to protect the city/slaughter ghouls and therefore couldn't take the holiday off.

The Bureau Director appeared and everyone came to attention. He stood at the podium and cleared his throat. A screen came on behind him and the face of one Takashi Sasaki appeared with some facts about the man. Already several of the doves began to write down notes and memorize what they could. "Good evening everyone. Tonight, you all have been called here to discuss the Yamata no Orochi case. Recently we received a credible tip that this man seen here, is Orochi. We will now begin to discuss the data we received by this concerned citizen and assign those appropriate to investigate our target. And if he turns out to be guilty…" His final sentence was interrupted by Mado who loudly placed his latest quinque case onto the desk in front of him. "Then we will eliminate him and all of his disgusting brood," he gleefully stated as his slasher smile appeared.

* * *

 **Sorry. Couldn't resist putting that last bit of tragedy at the end. But I see the dad here being sort of an older version of canon kaneki except without the pushover "hurt myself so others dont get hurt" part of his character. Being kinda shy and awkward around large crowds and not a fan of energetic things. More into calm and close friends and family.**

 **Also sometimes comes up with rather derpy ideas like his plan to dress up as Santa here despite his kids already being a bit too old for Santa.**

 **Of course this is just my own vision perhaps you see him as a bit different. Since he's still largely unexplored he can be open for more interpretation and maybe I'll do more with him if there's anything you want to see about him.  
**

 **Thanks for reading. As always, please read, review, fav, and follow.**


	45. Labs and Takahashis

**Its a Christmas miracle. For some reason I felt inspired today and finished this chapter. Originally I planned to put this out in January but I felt why not give you guys another Christmas present.**

 **Not much to say here other than that this chapter is really heading into the plot part of this arc. Since I am aiming at making this arc more emotionally, Its taking a bit more thinking on my end to write but alls good. Actually the part at Anteiku was largely done after I read a review that said they wanted Maria and Kuro to meet. I was trying to figure out how I wanted that part to go and well thanks to you, I was able to get it to work.**

 **welcome, Luna2859, MaoVIII, fabriceee, and Obinto**

* * *

"With this."

Ken mulled over that line again. He had been trying to figure out what she really meant by that for days now. Rather than tell him what she meant by that, she apparently had instead decided to mess with him. She had only told him, "It's classified. I'll have to get permission from my boss but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Always loves to show and brag when he can. So just be patient okay." And finally, after a week of waiting, she had texted him last night and asked him to meet her and Hide at Anteiku after classes today. He had been counting the hours now. He was just too curious to concentrate on anything else. He wanted to know what she meant by creating a world that ghouls no longer had to hide. And more importantly, could she actually do it. It was easy to promise the impossible.

The last class finally ended and Ken dumped all of his school supplies in his bag haphazardly before nearly running out the door. He called Hide only to find out his friend would be late due to some club work. So he began to walk to Anteiku. But on his way he was stopped. The ones who stopped him were none other than a pair of doves. Ken put on his best smile with just a hint of worry that a civilian would have and asked, "What service can I be two you, Mr. Investigator?" The younger of the two doves looked Ken over with a rather critical eye, before pulling out his badge and flashing it to the slightly younger college student. However he did it too fast for the younger boy to really see the name on it.

"I was wondering if you could answer a few of our questions." Ken nodded his head and replied, "Sure, I can spare a few minutes officer. The name is Ken. Ken Kaneki." Ken felt his heart rate jump several times and hoped his skin wasn't calming up or sweating like crazy. He just wanted to run away from here but this particular dove seemed to be the kind which perceived everyone as a ghoul till you proved your innocence. Ken knew from experience the last thing you should do with this kind of dove was run. Instead play nice and get them to see you as human. It was best to act calm and appear completely willing to do anything they wanted. If possible, you could use these questionings as a way to sabotage some investigations. He noticed that the one who introduced himself was only a junior investigator yet still seemed to be taking the lead in the questioning. _'A real go getter huh?'_ Ken observed.

He seemed to drop his scrutiny just a bit from Ken's willingness to help but still looked like he could rip out his quinque at any provocation. He pulled out a picture and handed Ken it. "We are looking for this woman. She is a known ghoul that escaped from a CCG assault in the thirteenth ward and is believed to have fled to this ward. Have you seen her?" It was a picture of Akiko with some rough information about her on the bottom and a reward for any information that led to her capture or termination. Ken honestly answered, "No, I can't say I have. Sorry sir." The other investigator then asked, "How about anything strange or odd? For example another cute homeless girl in an alleyway you passed by? Or bloodstains off the beaten path? Or have you felt like you were being watched or threatened by someone?" Ken shook his head. "No, I haven't even seen noticed anything different at all. Are you sure that she's here? Couldn't you just be mistaken?" Ken let a hint of hopefulness enter his voice at the last line. Of course an innocent citizen would try to avoid the thought of a ghoul running around in their midst.

Both the doves looked at each other before the younger one told him, "Unfortunately not. An investigator tracking her was killed in this ward a few days ago and evidence seems to show that she's still in this ward." He pulled a card out of his coat and handed Ken it. "Here is a number to contact us if you come across anything. No matter how inconsequential." His partner smiled at Ken and said, "Don't worry young man. It's our job to protect you and the fine citizens from ghouls. We won't let them get to you."

"I will track down and eliminate this beast," his partner added. Ken did not like the look in his eyes at that remark. "Thank you sirs. That's a relief to know that we have such dependable people on hand to protect us. Do you need anything else?" The senior investigator told him no before moving on to question another passerby. Ken walked briskly away. He needed to warn his sisters to be careful. He did not want them to run into these men unprepared.

Of course he didn't notice that the younger one was still watching him. His eyes stayed on the retreating student. Something still nagged at him about that boy. His answers to fluid. His reactions seemed almost timed to the right moment to deflect suspicion. His partner called out to him, "Come on Takahashi, we need to cover this entire block before we can go back to headquarters." He noticed that Takahashi didn't respond or budge and asked, "Is something wrong?" Rank one Hideaki Takahashi watched the boy turn the corner before he turned back to his partner and momentarily forgot Ken. "Nothing sir. Just a something I don't like about that boy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maria was sitting at the counter in Anteiku. She had ordered a small snack and something sweet to drink and had been working a bit more in her notebook and studying for some classes while waiting for the boys. But that was getting boring so she decided to people watch while eating instead. One of her favorite games to play while watching people was to guess what kind of kagune they would have if they were a ghoul. For example she felt that the two twins who worked her, especially that black haired one, fit the mold for a rinkaku type. Fast paced, aggressive, highly creative, intelligent, and seemingly uncaring about the possible pain or loss of going forward.

She did notice, however, that Kuro appeared a bit haggard. The young girl looked like she was having trouble sleeping and seemed stressed. She was also was a bit more snappy and confrontational and Maria had spotted her more than once talking to herself and sending dirty looks to empty spaces. It looked like this was upsetting her sister as well. Maria planned to slip her a big tip in the hopes that it might be a nice pick me up for the exhausted girl.

She felt for the girl. Maria had visited the café quite a lot after her first visit and even more after meeting Ken. The food was delicious and the service great. She really liked all the waiters and baristas here. They were friendly and sometimes even willing to talk with her every now and then. Though Kuro had been difficult at first. Their first meeting caused a bit of prickliness between the two for a bit.

She finished up her meal and cleaned her hands off before reaching into her bag and removing one of her treasures. An original copy of Hotaru Sasaki's last novel; _The Serpant's Embrace_. She opened the book carefully, so as not to wear out the binding any more than necessary. She had just started reading when she heard an excited squee from across the counter. She looked up to see the big round eyes of Kuro locked on her book. Maria was certain that if Kuro was a rinkaku, then her kagune would be swishing back and forth excitedly like an excited dog or cat's tail. She asked the barista, "Um, can I help you?"

Realizing what she did, Kuro quickly jumped back up and tried to make herself look respectable. Maria noticed that during this she once again looked over to the space to her right and stuck her tongue out at it. _'Maybe high school's harder then I remember.'_ Kuro cleared her throat and pointed to the book. "I just wanted to inquire about where you found that book." Maria tried not to giggle at the girl's attempt to regain some respectability by using the term inquire and answered, "I found it at a second hand shop I like. I was shocked. I mean it's in mint condition and looks like it was barely touched." Kuro looked at it again. "Lucky," she said in slightly jealous voice. Maria looked at the book before smirking at the girl and tossing her the book. "Here. Keep it. I can always find another one." Kuro's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You can't be serious! It's almost impossible to find any of her books anymore! Especially this one!"

What Kuro said was true. When the book had first came out, there were already calls for it to banned and several major bookstores refused to sell it. Even the publishing company she worked for only printed it due to her reputation and the author hounding her editor. And even then only a small quantiy were printed. The reason was simple. It was a love-tragedy story with a ghoul as one of the protagonists. Many people slammed it as being too pro-ghoul and even went so far as to try to find some way to get the author in legal trouble. Perhaps it even helped the CCG form its cause against the family when they decided to raid their home.

Maria patted Kuro on the shoulder. "It's ok. I know that book by heart now anyway and I can find exerts of it online now if I want too. Keep it. Judging by the way you're acting, it means a lot to you." Kuro face took on a bitter-sweet look. "Yeah," she answered. "My… mother… used to read them to us. Mrs. Sasaki's books were my favorites back when I was little. Unfortunately by the time I was able to look for my own copies, every major retailer had gotten rid of their stocks of her books. No one wanted anything to do with a woman who had been hiding a ghoul. A SS rank one at that. I've been, with the help my siblings, hunting for her books one by one. And this is one of the last ones I need." Kuro sniffled a bit before tearfully grinning at Maria. "Thank you, so much."

Maria was speechless for a second. "What's wrong?" Kuro asked. Maria ducked her head away with a nervous laugh. "No! Just seeing you with that face remind me of someone I haven't seen in a long time. An old friend." Shortly afterwards Ken showed up and Kuro raced up to him and Shiro to show off the book. After a bit more thanks from the other two family members and some light talking Hide showed up and the three college students began to leave. But before she stepped out of the door, Maria looked back at the happy Kuro, already engrossed in her new book. When Ken asked her what was wrong, she simply answered, "Nothing. Just reminding myself to come back here for a visit first thing after I fix this world. Perhaps we could have the after party here."

* * *

Ken was surprised when they got to the place that Maria led them to. It was a rather nice laboratory a bit away from anything else. It even had its own grounds that was surrounded by a gate and had security cameras. They were met by several guards when they entered. A couple of which Ken could smell, had quinque bullets. They were forced to sign several pieces of paper that stated things like that they agreed not to talk about what they saw and the actually criminal penalties they could suffer if they did speak about any of this classified material. The CCG seal displayed prominently on each sheet. Afterwards they walked through a metal detector and allowed their bags to be checked before finally being allowed to see what was inside.

They entered into an advanced laboratory filled with machines that neither boy could make heads of tails of. A p.a. system was blaring out this and that from the control room while all sorts of researchers ran this way and that or worked on something or other. Hide looked fascinated and immediately started to form what questions he wanted to ask in his mind. Ken though became even more confused. He could smell among the scents of chemicals and mechanical research equipment, the scents of flesh both human and ghoul. But for many of these scents there was something off about them. Ken really wanted to know now what they were doing here and how it would allow Maria to change the world like she said she would.

The one who brought them here had gone ahead of them, as she didn't need to go through the screening process like them. She was on the other side of the main lab talking to two others and once she was done she wave the two boys over. "So what do you guys think? Pretty amazing right?" she bragged. Ken nodded slowly. "A bit. Though it would be better if I actually knew what was going on other than just science stuff." Maria just laughed at his response. "Follow me," she ordered.

She led them to what looked like some sort of meeting/class room. Several rows of tables and chairs faced the far wall with a movable whiteboard in front of them covered up by a simple cloth. Maria led Ken and Hide to the front table where there was a paperback book for each of them that was tilted, _RC-infusion and bioreplication for the creation of artificial resources for use by the CCG and Cochlea._ Hide observed, "RC? Like the cells that humans and ghouls have?" Maria didn't answer Hide but instead asked, "Ok you two. What is the biggest reason why humans and ghouls can't get along?" Ken answered, "Because they eat us." Maria gave him a thumbs up. "Correct. Gold stars all around. As long as Ghouls have to feed on humans, true peace is impossible. But what if there was an alternative?" Both of them began to realize what she meant. "You mean…" Hide began but was cut off by Maria when she continued while ripping off the cloth on top of the whiteboard. "Here at this lab we are researching ways to create artificial RC-infused flesh for, among other reasons, use as a replacement food for ghouls. See I told you I was going to make a world where she could live happily and free."

* * *

The director of the lab stood nervously at the front entrance that Ken and Hide had just gone through previously. He was here to meet the CCG representative to the lab and discuss any new findings and necessary changes in the budget or supply of resources and data. The lab had been under fire for a while now. It was still showing little real progress and was way over the project budget. The director hoped that he could keep them from shutting down the lab. They were due for a break through; he just knew. Finally the representative walked through the last checkpoint, a RC scanner disguised as a metal detector, and grabbed her quinque before walking over to him. They shook hands.

"Good evening. I hope you have good news for me," said one Setsuko Takahashi.

* * *

 **I think that this is the first chapter that all three Takahashis have shown up. The whole family (minus the dad who hasnt show up yet). But now you know what Maria is working on. I will get into the reason the CCG is funding this next chapter but its not as nice as Maria's goal.**

 **The next chapter will be a bit difficult since I need to get into several characters heads, (Maria, Hide, Ken, Eto (seriously this girl is hard to do), Setsuko, Hideaki, Akiko, maybe the Takahashi father, etc.) so I can write them and their interaction/dialogue. if it takes too long, I'll just put out another omake chapter.**

 **In other news I finally got out of my cast. Still cant walk with a medical boot but it feels so good to have my leg finally free.**

 **please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	46. a dark reunion

**Sorry this is out so late. I wanted to put this out on Saturday but I got a bit sick and slept the whole day away. But here it is. the next part and things are set to go in a good direction or a bad direction depending on what each character does. guess we will have to wait and see. I tried to put myself in a negative mood to write certain parts of this since it does get sad in some of the conversations.**

 **Not really much else to say other than, thank you: darkslayerzr1, jamesforondo6, stilphyell, fanime364, shadow of mind, abnormalpsych, aglio-sagezza, and Marius Regulus Riddle**

 **Oh another thing Ive done recently, we did clear the first major mission on our pathfinder game me and my friends have been playing. We killed a goblin leader by making spiders invade his castle and then actually won the battle through a luck roll of all things. Still having arguments with my DM though over whether my character is neutral or evil though.**

 **well enjoy**

* * *

"Wait, so you guys are working on creating synthetic me… human flesh for ghouls to sustain themselves on instead of hunting humans?" Ken immediately asked while Hide took a closer look at the whiteboard behind her. On the board was a bunch of simple explanations, formulas, graphs, and drawings giving a very simplistic overview of the project. Maria smiled at him with a playfully smug face and replied, "Yep. We have been working on this for a few years now. Still haven't come out with a workable product but I know that if we keep it up we will eventually figure it out. Science is always progressing forward after all."

"It's brilliant!" Hide suddenly exclaimed. "I mean yeah, I don't get how it works but the important thing is that if this works, it could change everything." He then turned to look Ken straight in the eyes and said, "If this succeeds then it could be possible for ghouls to be accepted in society or at least not be hunted for simply existing. It could open a whole new door for human-ghoul relations. To something better." Hide flashed his teeth at Ken in one of his trademark smiles. Seemingly content with his vision of such a future.

But Ken bit his lip at the idea. To him, a person who had not just lived through but contributed to the darkness that was ghoul society, this sounded like nothing more than a fantasy. A happy fairy tale mothers could tell their children so that they could have hope for a future that would never come. Even if it did work and synthetic meat was possible would that really fix everything. What about the festering hatred and loss that both sides had occurred over the centuries? Or the small fact that many ghouls were tied to some part of the Tokyo underworld in some fashion; from working for organized crime to simply dealing in stolen goods and robbery. Some sins couldn't simply be forgiven just because the person could live properly from now on. Justice wasn't that simple. If it was, then it wouldn't have been the reason that his family was destroyed all those years ago.

Ken looked down at his booklet again. The exact same as the one Hide was now leafing through. He noticed the title included the CCG and their maximum security ghoul prison by name. So he asked Maria, "The CCG is funding this right? Why would they care about this? Wouldn't they be more interested in investing in say, a poison to kill ghouls with a single breath or some super bullets to shoot them to death?"

Maria's face became slightly more down casted as she scratched one of her elbows nervously. "Yeah, the CCG is the main backer for this project. With the rest coming from some interested private individuals and corporations or from other government organizations like the health bureau." Maria turned from the boys; looking over the whiteboard. "There are various reasons to support this project actually. For some its simply the thrill of research. Even if this doesn't lead to anything of practical use, they see it as something interesting or fun to do. Others, like the director here, are more into it for the notoriety and possible fame for succeeding in something no other research has been able to do before.

As for the reasons that major backers are supporting us, there are probably three primary reasons.  
The first are those who, like me want to use this research as a way to bridge the gap. Maybe so that ghouls will finally be allowed to the right to live and walk around openly. Or maybe simply so that we can lessen the death toll from ghouls who don't want to kill. These backers' and researchers' goal is to create a suitable substitute for human flesh for ghouls.

The second reason would be those who want to use the research for other fields. After all we are getting into some high level biology and clinical chemistry so we are bound to make discovers that could make impacts in the other research projects. In fact, the largest backer after the CCG is a pharmaceutical company looking into our research for anything they can use in their project to create a treatment for ROS or RC over secretion disease. Controlled replication of RC cells is part of our research actually. And we have at least one ROS expert here working on mimicking the disease in order to replicate the damn things. Its surprising how hard they are to create in a lab."

Maria took a deep breath before turning to face Ken and Hide again. "The last group, led obviously by the CCG, is interested in using this research for help them in their work of eliminating ghouls from the country. They see this as a both a way to easily get food for their dungeon and easy cheap way to get the ingredients to mass produce things like quinque steel and RC suppressants. There is even talk that this could let them mass produce quinques. The things they have stashed in their silver briefcases to fight ghouls. Since a lot of their useful equipment is made either from farmed ghoul flesh and blood or from highly inefficient and expensive artificial procedures, they are jumping at the bit for something that promises them cheap production. Some feel that this could allow them to mass produce enough quinques to supply not just the burea investigators but even the police or hand them out to the citizenry. So that anyone could defend themselves in a ghoul attack."

' _There's the humanity I know. Always go for the easiest most violent method.'_ Ken thought. He was knocked out of such thoughts by Hide when he punched him in the arm rather hard for a human. "Don't be such a downer Ken. Sure some people probably don't like the idea but there are plenty who do to. You should see the amount of fanart and fics for some high level ghouls. Eyepatch probably already has terabytes of the stuff on him. Of course people would be willing to give peace a chance. Ghouls deserve to live too. Its common decency. Only a real monster would want to continue this slaughter when peace is possible right?" Ken nodded. But a small part of his mind whispered that it didn't want this either. To give peace a chance and let bygones be bygones with the people ruined his happy little world as a child. Was he a true monster then?

Maria cleared her throat. With both Ken's and Hide's attention back on her, Maria began to explain the actual program. Despite almost falling asleep a few times during the rather more technical parts of the description, they both listened to the entire description. At the end Maria asked, "So ready to see the lab?"

* * *

Back at Anteiku, the two Kaneki twins were on break. There weren't many customers currently so they both sat down at one of the empty tables finishing up a nice cup of Anteiku's best to enjoy. Shiro took in the enticing smell before taking another sip. She just wanted to rest and relax right now.

The sight of her mother's book had been a slightly harrowing experience. Though she was happy that they now had a copy of it and it brought back so many happy memories, it also brought with it thoughts on that dark night and the fact that they had never truly been allowed to mourn their family. They had heard from others that there were CCG personnel by their family grave for months after the raid in the hopes that the children would miss their mother enough to come to her final resting place. She also remembered the plotline of this story and a part of her wanted to blame their mother for the CCG discovering them. She had heard their big brother blaming himself but that didn't explain everything about the raid. If it was just him then the CCG probably would have just sent some lower ranked doves. And not as many. They had to have suspected something beforehand to feel it necessary to send an entire assault team after a single family of ghouls.

Shiro shook her head to clear these dark thoughts away. She wanted to only think about the happy memories. Like Kuro seemed to be. The black haired copy of her was still smirking happily while looking over the harlequin romance cover of said book. Her grin was already becoming annoying enough for the white haired girl to seriously wonder about just smacking it off of her face. Kuro took another sip as well, finishing her cup of coffee, before her face suddenly turned grim and she then asked her sister, "Do you think… that mom and dad… would be happy? With how we have lived? What we've done? They wouldn't… be… disappointed in us? Would they?" Currently, only other ghouls were in the café so Shiro and Kuro didn't need to watch their words.

Shiro didn't answer immediately. The question had taken her by surprise. Kuro never was rather forward times after all. She tried her best to truly rebuke her sister's fears. She found herself unable to have a definite answer though. Shiro eventually said to Kuro, "Of course they would. We haven't done anything we should be ashamed over. We only did what we had to. To survive. If it's anything, it's the doves' fault for what we did. We wouldn't have had to do any of that stuff if it wasn't for them murdering our parents." But she couldn't ignore the kernel of doubt that still weighed in her mind. It must have shown in her face or her words as her sister only gave her a sad smile and replied with a sad little, "Is that so?" before lowering her head.

The girls were saved from their morose thoughts when the manager placed two fresh, piping hot cups of coffee made by him personally on the table for them. "Manager?" Kuro asked; confused by what's going on. The old man warmly looked down on the two girls and pushed them each one of the cups. "Sorry you two. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I must say that is something I wouldn't expect to hear asked in the middle of my coffee shop. Quite the heavy conversation to have in public." Shiro looked around and noticed that everyone was peeking at them with either interest or pity in their eyes. She panicked. Now afraid that they had done something inappropriate. "Sorry Yoshimura. We didn't mean to upset the customers. Talking about something so personal here was a mistake." Kuro as well added, "Sorry for bringing it up. I won't do it again."

But Yoshimura only waved them off. "Don't worry about it. I think it's better than just bottling up your worries and fears. Do so is like a poison for the soul. If you don't face it eventually it will consume and destroy. So go ahead and talk about it." Kuro smiled a bit at the man. Just having him there made her feel better. She wondered if this was what it would have felt like to have had a grandfather on their father's side of the family. "But if I may, could I express my opinion on what you just asked?" Yoshimura requested. Both girls nodded as they reached for the cup he had given them. A cup from him was a great gift indeed.

Yoshimura place a hand on both of their shoulders as they both sipped the delicious brew. He waited for both of their eyes to be upon him before he continued. "I feel that you two have nothing to worry about. No parent could truly be upset at their children for doing what they had to do. I feel that your mother and father would understand. In fact, I feel that they would be proud of you three."

"Proud of us?" Kuro asked with hope in her voice. "Of course they would. You three have seen the darkness of our world and turned away from it. Even now you try to live your lives as best and peaceful as possible. It would have been so easy for you two, as well as your brother, to have allowed yourselves to wallow in that darkness forever and become monsters. Instead you have fought it. And, though it may be too bold of me to say, when I look at you and how you two have grown such much in these last couple years you've been here, into such beautiful young ladies with bright futures ahead of you, I can't help but find myself proud of you as well." Both girls started to cry. They hugged the older man who held the both them like grandchildren. "Thank you, Yoshimura-ojiisan. So much."

* * *

Ken found the tour interesting. He didn't understand half of it. Even with Maria's "easy to understand" explanations. Still what he did understand was fascinating. It seemed that they were close to their goal. But they had been stuck here for the last few years actually. "So the RC cells are the primary problem with your synthetic flesh program?" Hide asked as they walked to through the lab. "Correct," Maria answered. "The damn things are a pain to replicate synthetically. For some reason we can't copy how the body does for some reason. Hell, we still aren't sure if ghouls have greater amounts of RC cells due to naturally growing them faster or if they get them from the humans they consume. And while some experiments, both ours and those from other organizations have been able to grow human flesh in the lab in small amounts. But without the RC cells added to them, it's like wax fruit. Looks tasty but no substance. It's gotten bad enough that one of the labs in America shifted its focus to creating a chemical blocker for the enzyme that doesn't let them process human food. Though I hear they are having even less progress then we are there." Hide frowned a bit. "I see," he replied. "What if you…" and he began to discuss with Maria things that made Ken's head spin. So he decided to look around again.

All the people working here looked serious. He wondered if they could really do it and what that would mean. Would Anteiku be necessary anymore? But from what Maria said, they were in danger of losing CCG funding. ' _Of course they wouldn't be willing to waste money on something for the benefit of ghouls_.' Other people were walking around the lab as well so Ken didn't react when he heard the clicking of high heels behind him and the steady flump sound of men's loafers coming towards them. The two walkers stopped at their little tour group with the woman stating, "Maria. There you are. I got a bit worried when you we didn't find you at your work station." Maria then answered, "Jeez calm down mom. You don't have to be so much of a worry wort. I was only giving my friends a tour of the lab. And before you ask, I've already had them sign the release forms and everything."

It was here, that the half ghoul felt his blood run cold. Maria had just called this person mom. Then that would mean… Ken slowly turned to face the two new arrivals. He immediately recognized Setsuko and felt his already cold blood freeze. He had to control his heart beat and force his breath to stay natural. For the first time since that horrible night he found himself in the presence of the woman who had lead that assault that night. That had ordered his mother to be ripped apart by that man so long ago. That had fired at him and his sisters when they were just children. That had murdered his father in cold blood. Perhaps she was even the one who had request his father's kagune be turned into that abomination that humans call a quinque.

Setsuko looked at the two boys. The blonde one was obviously Hide. Her daughter had talked about him a lot. Enough to make her parents want to meet this Hide that had captivated their daughter to such a degree. Though from what she had said, the boy sounded talented and intelligent. Setsuko was thinking of recommending the boy to the chairman for possible employment if he proved to be as good as Maria said. With the issues in the 13th and 11th wards and the growth of Eyepatch they could certainly use more talented people. At the very least, it would be funny to see Maude having to deal with such an unprofessional young man if he worked for Section II. But the other boy caught her full attention when she looked over him. She didn't know why but he looked frighteningly familiar. Something was ringing warning bells in her head. She smiled at the two boys and raised her hand to the two of them. "Hello there. Thanks for looking after my daughter. I am her mother, Setsuko Takahashi."

Hide immediately grabbed her hand and shook it with vigor. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. The name is Hideyoshi Nagachika. But you can call me Hide if you like." Ken did hesitate for a second before he shook her hand. A fact that Setsuko did notice. "My name is Ken Kaneki. I met Maria through Hide. I didn't expect to meet her mom when we came here today."

Both of dove and half-ghoul stared at each other. One knowingly afraid while the other only instinctively suspicious. Setsuko was trying to figure out where she had seen this boy. While Ken tried desperately to figure out some excuse to run away from someone who in his mind was the monster that lived in your closet. A hand tightened on her quinque's handle and the boy's back straightened to allow an easy release of the kagune. It came close to a fight right then and there if Maria had not intervened.

The human girl jumped on top of the two boys in front of her mom and rapped her arms around their shoulders in a friendly manner. "Of course they are familiar. I've shown you a photo of both of them. You aren't going senile yet are you? I didn't think you were that old." Maria's mom relaxed a bit as her attention was redirected to her daughter. I small blush on her cheeks as she snarked back, "Of course I'm not going senile. I'm only in my forties. Besides I'm young in spirit." Maria rolled her eyes at her mom. "Oh. Really."

Setsuko cleared her throat in an attempt to change topics. "Still, I would like to learn more about your new friends. I want to know who my daughter is hanging out with and if they are a good influence on you." Maria looked more than a bit miffed at her mom. "Ken and Hide are great. I'm not into bad boys anyways. Don't tell me you're going to look them up with your CCG connections. Like you did back in high school!" Setsuko shook her head. "No, no. I'm not going to force a background check on you friends again. Look I'm sorry I did that and all the trouble it caused you back then. I just want you to be safe alright?" Maria nodded in agreement. "Good. I know. How about they come over for dinner. They can meet the whole family. Please. I just want to know you're ok."

Maria thought about it for a second before turning to her friends. "Is this ok with you two?" she asked. Hide, after looking at Ken nervously, agreed. Ken shot a quick look at the one who had taken everything from him one last time before he also agreed; afraid that saying no would look suspicious. After that they all began to leave. Maria promising to tell the two of them what day to come over to her home.

As Ken walked home, he thought about what had just happened. He had met Setsuko Takahashi. He had escaped detection but still had to agree to eating dinner with her and her whole family which was probably filled with more doves. He needed to prepare fast. First was figuring out if he should tell his sisters what had just occurred.

* * *

Around the same time the four of them were leaving the lab, two others were looking over the facility from a distant vantage point. "So this is the place?" Alice asked her new acquaintance. The bandage covered ghoul kept looking at the buildings. "Uh huh. It's here that you can get your revenge on those who took everything from you. You see that place is researching how to make more weapons for the CCG. Just think about it. If they succeed here, they could mass produced hundreds of your sister's kagune to be used to slaughter us all. And not only that but two of the Takahashis, the same family that stole the last place you belonged, are involved in this research." The idea made Alice's stomach churn in disgust. That humans would disgrace her sisters kagune so. She remembered the last time she had seen it before the doves had attacked. Their apartments heat had broken down and her sister had slept with her that night. Using the Kagune like a living heated blanket.

Eto turned to her and smiled through her bandages. "Makes you just want to tear it all apart doesn't it?" she asked. "Ah," Alice replied. But then a cold smile grew on her face. "And if I can make the Takahashi's pay for what they did to me, then all the better. I want to hear their screams and feast on them while they beg for mercy. It's their fault after all. Everything. Everything is their fault." She started to giggle darkly as she envisioned it.

Eto, amused, turned back to the lab when she realized that someone was coming out. "Hah, there they are. Those two girls right there. And is that… Ken-kun?" she asked, now excited at this turn of events. Alice jumped forward to look at targets. But she did ask, "Ken-kun?" Eto giggled at her question and pointed at the boy with black hair in the group. "That's Ken right there. But you probably know him better by his CCG label. Eyepatch." Alice's eyes went wide. "Eyepatch?! What the hell is he doing here?! And with them?!"

Eto simply shrugged. "Who knows. Perhaps he has his eyes on them as well. After all it was a Takahashi who lead the raid on his family and killed his parents all those years ago. What do you think Alice-chan?" Alice slammed her fist into the ground. "Don't fuck with me! I won't anyone have them! They're mine! I will make them regret ever challenging me!" Eto giggled again as she wrapped her arms around the other girl. "That's right Alice. They are all yours. Show them your power. And just as a ghoul should, rip them apart."

* * *

 **Well I hope htat was good. I didn't plan to end it here but I had to move some things around so it ends on the Eto Alice scene. Eto is still hard to write. I tried to make her a bit less playful here since the last couple times i had her I felt like I was making her do things because she was supposed to and not because she would do them.**

 **Alright I will be working on compromise chapter for next weekend.**

 **as always please read, review, fav, and follow.**


	47. science and first foods

**So here's the omake I promised you guys a while back. The first part are brainstorm ideas from where Hide and Maria were talking before she told Ken about her life changing meeting from the past. The other part is just a nice little story I added on the end since I thought it was cute. ANd today I actually figured out how I am going to do the next part. So that should come out eventually. Hopefully sooner then later. I wanted to get a good look at Setsuko through this chapter and possibly show some of her good aspects. Though it will also probably show some of her bad aspects as well.**

 **New readers: kyren volatil, shirayuki016**

 **On another note, for you guys who make your own fics, Does anyone else like to imagine the anime opening of your fic too or is that just me?**

* * *

Nomadic ghouls – a major threat for small towns or people in less civilized areas. These are ghouls that travel around and attack people on the road or in small towns. More wild or barbarian like and a few have problems with language. Can sometimes gather in large packs and decimate and entire population. The CCG actually has a rapid response branch whose primary job is to track and eliminate these ghouls. Seen as being as dangerous as hunting in the twenty fourth ward due to the environments (from dense forests to frozen, rugged mountain ranges) and the extreme cunning of many of these ghouls.

Wolf pack – when a large group of nomadic ghouls gather to attack a small town. Greater threat in winter where the leftovers can be stored in the cold. Leads to ghoul hunts in the forests or mountains similar to whack a mole style in the twenty fourth ward to deal with them

Ghoul games – To ghouls, playing can be as important as it is to animals in the wild. Helping them learn or practice important skills for survival. A really popular game for ghouls is hide and seek. The added benefits of physical ability and superior senses allows for an extreme game beyond what humans can do. Allows them to both practice their hiding and hunting skills. Coffee roulette is another popular game where one coffee has had creamer or sugar added. This can also allow ghouls to practice eating unexpected human food.

Adolescent aggression – A term used for the behavior of ghouls during puberty/ their teenage years. This is the believed occurrence of extremely aggressive behavior of commonly seen in ghouls during adolescents. Can be seen as an extreme case of teenage rebellion. These ghouls are quick to fight and quick to kill. Leading them to be high priority targets to the CCG. Examples of this case used by the CCG in their academies include Eyepatch during his time in Night Raid and the one eyed owl. Some believe the Owl may have been going through this when it first appeared. Whether this is natural (part of a ghoul's growth) or artificial (i.e. caused by emotional scaring of seeing your parents murdered in front of you and being hunted yourself) is debatable.

Ghoul Bounty Hunter – Freelancers who hunt and/or fight ghouls for pay. These people use black market quinque and q bullets or more roundabout ways, such as poison, to combat ghouls in combat. Illegal in many nations but still popular in places with little rule of law or a no effective response to ghouls by the local government. Still many private eyes in Japan take jobs to track ghouls before passing on information to the CCG and/or their clients.

 **Research on ghouls**

A book written by Konrad Lorenz in the early 20th century. Is required reading for CCG academies. Tries to break down the instincts and behavior of ghouls through scientific means. Bases ghouls as creatures similar to intelligent wolves or monkeys/apes. Recognizes that ghouls are unable to suspend their baser selves and therefore unable to live in a civilized manner. There has been newer research that has discredit much of the book and led doubts to its scientific correctness. However, it is still seen as one of the most definitive books on ghoul psychology and physiology.

Da Vinci is seen as one of the forefathers of ghoul research. As he studied the human body he also studied ghoul corpses developed ways to make kagune swords that could last longer than the ones just cutting out the kagune of a ghoul and using it till it withered. From his notes, seemed to take a less bias look at ghouls and did in fact state he only researched defense against them due to necessity and felt that a better long term plan was to get ghouls to peacefully coexist with humans. But he did vastly underestimate the ghoul population at the time.

Freud studied ghoul psychology. Believed that ghouls are in this aspect humans without control over their id. Therefore, they are plagued by their baser instincts. Also felt that ghouls would naturally be less intelligent than a human due to their inability to proactively study.

Darwin believed that ghouls were the result of humans who evolved on an island, probably somewhere in the Mediterranean, with little food available so evolved into cannibals. This feeding on each other was what also evolved them into stronger species and developed their kagune/kakouhou. Added this to a later addition of his origin of species.

Book on the four species – a book, written by a minor noble in feudal Europe on the differences of the four ghoul types. Though no one can verify its evidence and many believe it was mostly fabricated or based on hearsay and tall tales. Focused on Rinkakus and how they seemed to be extremely aggressive and protective of family members. Also claimed that they are taught family scents by their parents carrying them with their kagunes instead of their arms.

Venus Theory – no ghouls are ever ugly in order to attract prey. An argument floated around for since evolution and adaptation became mainstream. The idea is simply that ghouls are more likely to look attractive to the opposite sex as they can use this to lure in prey. Said good looking ghouls then breed to create more that are attractive and can get better food.

Binge eater theory – Similar to the Venus theory. This theory states female ghouls who eat more are more attractive to the males due to being able to better provide for children. Both while pregnant and when taking care of the child after birth. This is an attempt to explain binge eating in a more scientific way than just that "ghouls are cruel monsters".

Possible research into them to use for war. Ghouls, being a natural predator of humans have since early history been seen as a useful tool for military use. Many countries have used them in combat situations. Even with international law banning the practice many nations and mercenary groups employ ghouls or look the other way from incriminating evidence in order to use their superior abilities in battle. Using ghouls in front line fighting with threats or rewards has its risks though. With many ending with the ghouls attacking their handlers or being killed by the other side without exception after being captured or trapped.

Nazi experiment – Of research into using ghouls as a weapon. Perhaps the best example is the work of the Nazi regime of fascist Germany. The Nazi's placed the ghoul above the Untermensch in their racial hierarchy which gained them some recognition and rights. Though only a handful of ghouls openly came out due to still not trusting the human leadership, it was still enough to make ghoul units for combat. Ghouls also took part in some duties in concentration camps. Proved quite effective. However, this had an effect on ghouls around the world during and after war. This connection to the Nazi's and the Holocaust was used to further vilify them in many countries. This connection to its dark past has led to especially strong animosity to ghouls in Germany.

Mathematics on sustainable ghoul population - a Paper on how it would be possible to have ghouls live peacefully with humans. Uses the argument of them being sentient as a reason to attempt to work together with them as well as moral arguments on killing a sapient species due to its own biology. Primary focus is a mathematic model on how a ghoul population could be maintained using bodies of those deceased due to natural causes or by donor flesh.

Paper on the Unsustainability of Peaceful Human-Ghoul Relations - Counter paper, by Vatican scientists. Argues that it wouldn't be possible as they don't have the mental capacity to work with humans and the moral issue of how to control the ghoul population. Argues that forcing them to live under a strict population setting is just as barbaric as current measures and in fact more dangerous as it prioritizes ghoul lives over humans.

Ghoul ten – Ten people (reporters, activists, and scientists) who wrote major articles and papers on ghouls including interviews with them and argued for them to be recognized as humans. All ten were arrested and sentence to jail under unlawful protection of a ghoul for not revealing their ghoul sources who had talked to them or given them evidence on ghoul culture or inhumane acts against nonaggressive ghouls.

 **Laws and modern approaches on dealing with ghouls**

JNN party – Far right wing party in Japan that among other things, wants to replace the CCG with a military organization with the authority to restrict the constitution in times of ghoul troubles and investigate and or arrest those under suspicion without warrants or burden of proof.

In the US constitution there is a Clause in the 14 amendment that specially recognizes ghouls as nonhuman and therefore without rights. There are some pushes to eliminate this clause but so far it still remains.

America treats ghoul crime similar to terrorism with four member teams with each type of quinque.

Reservation – American prison for low level non aggressive ghouls. Built similar to a walled off town where ghouls are allowed to live a somewhat ok life but still have to allow their kagunes to be harvested and go through experiments as well as listen to the USCGA (United States Counter Ghoul Agency).

Vault – American prison for aggressive ghouls. Based in Death Valley. Similar to the CCG prison in Tokyo.

Surrender law – law passed in the late eighties in the US and some other countries that gives fair treatment to ghouls who surrender themselves to the authorities.

Finland sees it similar to a disease and its prison Helheim is mainly run by scientist who are trying to find a cure to ghoulism.

Britain has Scotland yard ghoul division. A police unit formed of detectives who are given large amount of leeway in their investigation styles. Traces itself back to the great Sherlock Holmes and Watson.

France has done some testing of the hunting dog program. A program that uses ghouls to track and combat other ghouls.

Dogs – Dogs have been used to track ghouls and fight them since ancient times. However, their effectiveness has been questionable. Though they could track ghouls they didn't have the strength to fight them and many ghouls will make dogs their primary target. Thanks to this and the notorious Salt Lake raid that saw the slaughter of hundreds of dogs at a training facility, many animal rights activists throughout the world have gotten bans placed on the use of dogs to track ghouls. Though some are still placed as guards in some places.

Ghoul sociology – Study of ghoul society and impact of ghouls on human society. One section of this area of study is how ghouls actually affect countries and their response to the predatory species. For example, due to their connection to Nazis, ghouls are seen in an extremely negative view in Germany. However, in the US ghouls are not as vilified. This is possibly because the ghouls were able to feed off of the natives at first and then after the country grew in size and power, able to develop sophisticated systems to safely get meat without causing too much ghoul crime. In fact, several small ghoul towns have been made in the US and only discovered due to either accident or by tracing shipments of human flesh from suppliers or black market hospitals.

X

Ken and Touka one night were both lying on the roof of Anteiku. There was no real reason for them to do this. They just decided to relax up here. Here no human could intrude on them. It was a nice and quiet. The air was a bit chilly but somehow that just further lulled the both of them into a relaxed state. They simply stared at what stars they could see in the sky through the light pollution of the Tokyo skyline.

It had been an average busy day at Anteiku. The twins were still helping clean up so Ken was also waiting for them to finish so they could go home. Deciding to start so small talk he asked, "Hey Touka. If you suddenly found yourself turned into a human, what would be the first food you'd try?" Touka sat up and gave Ken a weird look. "What the Hell are you talking about? Did you eat something weird?" she shot back. But Ken just waved her off. "No, no. Just think of it as a thought exercise. Nothing too deep about. Just curious is all."

Touka huffed at him before laying back down. She thought about it for a while in silence. Eventually though she answered, "Cake I guess. I always here how great it is. Yoriko seems to rave about one every other week. And… sometimes… I just…that." Ken glanced over at the younger girl after she stopped talking and noticed the light red tint across her cheeks. "And what about you? If I have to embarrass myself here, then you do too."

Ken laughed at how Touka was trying to use her snappiness to cover up her embarrassment. "Cow I guess." Touka sat up and slugged him in the arm. "Bullshit. Just saying cow is not a real answer. Try again. This time an actual food. Like steak or bbq." Ken simply laughed again before a more serious look came over his face. "Hamburgers ok."

"Any reason you picked that?" Touka asked. Ken sighed. "Just always wanted to know what it tastes like. Kinda like you with Yoriko, Hide seems to love that stuff. And…" Ken turned his face away from Touka and with a bit of pain in his voice. "And they used to be one my mom's favorite food." Touka, in an attempt to lighten the mood asked, "Hamburgers? Really? That was her favorite food?"

Ken turned to look at her and asked, "And what's wrong with hamburgers."

"This coming from the guy who, who threw up twice after eating one."

"That's still one less than you," Ken teased right back.

As they both smiled at each other the twins both popped up from below and came over to where the other two were. "What are you guys smiling at?" Shiro asked. Touka shook her head and replied, "Just talking about what human food we would try first if we could eat it one day." Both girls' eyes took on an excited sheen. "I've thought about that before too," Shiro nearly yelled out.

"Oh and what is it?" Ken asked his sister. "Hamburgers," she answered without missing a beat. Touka just sighed and shook her head. "Of course it is." She then turned to Kuro and stated, "Let me guess. Hamburgers right?" However instead of nodding, Kuro started to fidget and nervously laugh before replying, "No. Actually… I always wanted to try melon bread first." Noticing everyone's shocked but amused looks the girl's face grew red as she tried shoot them back a glare for find this funny. "What? All of the cool kids seem to like it. I'm curious what it tastes like." And so the night ended with a laugh at Kuro's expense.

* * *

 **I hope the cuteness of the last part was nice. As I said, I do have an idea how I will take the next chapter so its finally moving forward. And if you guys want anymore of the ghoul science stuff I can put something up again some other time. Perhaps if you are interested in a particular part of it I can do a work on what you want to know.**

 **As always please read, follow, fav, and review.**


	48. The parts we don't want to see,

**Good news everyone, I was on a kick writing this so I got it done much faster than I originally planned to get to it. Its also where I start setting things up for the climax of this arc. I didn't expect the helter skelter scene to be that long but it sets some things up for later so i left as is. The Hide part there was since I see the Hide in this fic being interested in where Ken spends his time away from him. Since he does have friends and family away from Hide.**

 **Strangely** **enough the dinner scene that I was prepping for became not that important as more things happened before and after it.**

 **and thanks for joining crazypet**

* * *

Ken sat at the counter of Helter Skelter; idly playing with a small ampoule. Next to the ampoule was a half-finished glass of high quality fermented blood. Courtesy of the hostess of this bar. Ken sighed as he looked at the ampoule in front of him. It was made of rather decorative carved glass that must of have been expensive by itself. Inside the a rather exotically colored liquid splashed and flowed. Ken hoped that this would be worth the money he put in or he was as good as dead tomorrow.

He looked up when he heard the pop of a cork and saw Itori refilling his glass with one of his favorite brands. She smiled at him as she recorked the bottle. "On the house," she kindly offered. Ken smirked back at her and shot back, "In other words you want something from me." Itori puffed her cheeks out in mock anger. "Come on now, Kanekichi. Do you really think so little of my goodwill?" Ken gave her an "oh really" facial expression that caused her to let out all the air in her cheeks with a giggle and sit down in front of the boy before pouring some of the blood into another glass for herself.

"Ok, you got me. I'm curious about what got my cute little one-eyed friend in such a morose state." Ken took his own glass and sipped from it before simply stating, "I got roped into a going to a dinner tomorrow." He placed the ampoule back in his pocket as well. "Hmmm," Itori observed Ken a bit before saying, "Got to be someone pretty dangerous for you to be this out of sorts of it. Even buying one of those ghoul antacids from the Doc." Ken sighed. "It's with Associate Special Class Investigator Setsuko Takahashi."

Ken had to admit, it was almost comical seeing a shocked face on Itori of all people. But the surprised information broker recovered quickly. "You mean the child reaper?" she asked. Ken nodded. "And the very same woman who led the raid that killed my parents." Itori let out a whistle before stating, "I don't know whether to call this fate or an amazing coincidence. Having to deal with her of all people. I heard from some people that she keeps trophies of some sort of the kids she kills in her home. Still, what got you tangled up with such a dangerous dove in the first place. Revenge? There's a lot of people who would love to sink their teeth in that bitch." Ken shook his head. "Nothing that simple. I… kinda made friends with her daughter. And when visiting the lab, she worked at, that woman was there and invited me and Hide to their house for dinner. Probably so she could see what kind of people her daughter was hanging out with."

Itori, sipping her blood, asked, "Hi-chan is going with you too?" Ken nodded again. "Tough break kid. With those two around, you slip up once and you're done." Ken chugged down his glass and requested another. His drinking buddy happily agreed and poured him one more glass. Though she did ask, "So about this lab. What did you see? Anything neat?" Ken smirked at the woman. "Judging by the way you asked that, I bet you already know what lab I am talking about right?" Her big smile at his question was answer enough but still she told him, "Of course Kanekichi. That place is researching something that could shake the very foundation of our little world. Unfortunately, I haven't had much luck on getting the scoop on what is going on inside it though. The CCG has restricted the information to those who need to know and the place itself has some pretty impressive cybersecurity thanks to the lab head being paranoid about someone stealing his place in the scientific journals. Ne Ken-chan, won't throw your sweet, beautiful friend a bone and tell me what you saw?"

Ken eyed the older ghoul for a moment and then replied, "I may have been given a full tour of the place and I may have photographed the introductory pamphlet I got when no one was looking." Itori raised her eyebrow in interest. "Oh. So what's your price?" Ken held out is hand with three fingers up. "Three things. First, you will owe me for this. A favor that I can pull at a later date. How big of one can be settled later. Second, you don't get my sisters involved with anything without my approval first. I heard that you were the one who got them first involved with that freak gourmet." Itori agreed and then asked for his last request. "In case things go south fast, and I am not able to get to them, I want you to move the twins to somewhere safe. At least until I am able to rendezvous with them."

Itori spun the fermented blood in her glass for second before asking, "You expecting that she'll figure it out?" To which Ken answered, "You can never be too careful." Itori accented again. "Sure. Why not. I love the little brats." She then put on a teasing smirk before telling him, "Though you better not put them in my care for too long. Not if you want them to keep that sweet innocence of theirs." Ken slapped at her playfully. "Please. All three of us lost that long ago. We are already rotten at our cores." To which Itori answered, "Just because somethings rotten already doesn't mean that it can't get any rottener. Ne?" The two of them busted out in laughter till they heard the door start to open.

Only known to her ghoul customers, Itori had the door built in a way so that when it opened, it sent a small breeze through the bar. Not enough to be noticed by humans but the scents on it would give the ghouls inside a heads up on who was coming in. The scent was human. So, before even figuring out who's scent it was, Both Ken and Itori immediately moved fast and gulped down their drinks in a second. Itori then quickly stashed the blood while Ken sprayed an aerosol air freshener around to clear the scent of blood. They were done in three seconds and Ken was already tossing the woman back her air freshener before the door was even fully open. In the doorway stood one, Hideyoshi Nagichika. "Heh. So this is your bar Itori?" She and Hide had actually met twice when she had visited Anteiku. And Hide had also asked Ken about her a few times.

"Hey, Hi-chan," She greeted as she picked up the two glasses and placed them behind the bar to wash later. "What'cha doing out here in these parts?" Hide came over and sat next to Ken. "What's wrong with me coming over to see where my best friend spends his time away from me?" he asked her back. To which she grinned and then rubbed his head affectionately. "Because this is no place for a little chick like you. Filled to the brim with the innocence that us two lost long ago." She pointed to Ken with that last statement. Hide looked a bit flustered by that embarrassing statement. "Hey I have plenty of bad boy in me." he challenged. "I used to run with scissors as a kid and now I stay up too way too late. and I even once ran a gambling ring in high school." Itori laughed at the boy again before glomping him. The boy struggled under her tight embraced with no hope to escape. Ken stifled a laugh to as his friend freaked at the close proximity of the woman's bountiful bosom to his face.

"Ahhhh. It's so cute that you think that a little betting high school makes you a bad boy. That's why you're Hi-chan."

"Hi-chan?"

"Short for Hiyoko-chan."

No longer able to keep it together Ken laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Much to his friend's dismay. Eventually, after Ken had calmed down and Hide had smacked him a couple times, Itori brought out a couple of drinks for the both of them. A cola for Hide and a water for Ken. "And what makes Ken so bad? As far as I can tell, he's no more dangerous than a Chihuahua" Ken took a drink. He then replied, "Let's just say that no one comes out of the thirteenth ward clean." Itori nodded. "True. True. Ken was one of the refugees who fled after that horrible ghoul attack on that one club. Such a dangerous place that ward is."

"But now we can rest easy. The CCG is in the process of closing out that ward for good," said Ken without a hint of irony in his voice. He then raised his glass to Hide and jokingly toasted, "To the CCG and their efforts in the thirteenth ward." Hide toasted with Ken, though his face did look a bit pained at the act for some reason or another. Once their drinks were finished the two of them left for home. Ken sighed when he reached his front door. _'Time to let the twins in on what I'm doing tomorrow.'_

* * *

Ken tiredly watched the scenery pass by the window. Currently he was on the express train to Maria's home ward with Hide. He hadn't had the best night last night. As he had expected, the twins were more than livid at him. Not only was he going to the house of the woman who had taken everything from them. Who had been the nightmare in their dreams for years. But he had also kept it a secret from them both till the night before. It had taken hours to finally calm them down along with a promise of a nice, small family meal. Ken sighed at the prospect of that. He'd have to track down at least four bodies to live up to his promise that were in good state and not too skinny or fat. Perhaps he would have to hunt or at the very least buy them from one of the body brokers he knew.

Hide smiled at his friend. "Cheer up Ken. You look like someone walking towards your execution." Ken wasn't to certain that that wasn't the case. "It's my sisters. They weren't too happy that I was keeping this dinner a secret from them." Hide asked, "Why were you keeping it a secret from them?" Ken scratched his cheek and answered, "I was afraid of mentioning to them about her working for the CCG. We lived in the thirteenth ward and so had to deal with the threat of ghouls a lot. And even if they are the ones to protect us from ghouls, the CCG is still a pretty foreboding agency to get involved with; even indirectly. And… well let's just say sometimes they aren't as kind as they say they are in their PR relations and many of them… are not afraid to dirty their hands or use unlawful means to complete their mission. I may have had one or two run ends with those kind of ghoul investigators as well." Ken hoped that Hide inferred that he was a witness or something that had gotten roughed up a bit during questioning. After all it wasn't that uncommon of a story for some people to be questioned rather forcibly by the doves when they were on patrol in some parts of the city. Thankfully Hide dropped it at that.

When they pulled into the station they met with Maria who began to lead them to her home. Ken followed quietly as the other two talked. He tried to avoid getting to close to any of the doves that walked by but the place was filled with them. If he was any lesser of a man he would have already had a heart attack or fled but he kept up his human persona. Even smiling and greeting a few of them that passed by him with their unopen quinques. The ward itself was so clean and neat. Filled with government buildings, expensive shops, and corporate buildings. He even thought that he spotted a couple buildings with RC gates prominently at their entrances. The place was as far from home for him as could be.

They soon reached the residential area. It was filled with high quality homes and mansions. Every building and house here was clean and modern. The yards and trees well-manicured. Even the park looked pristine. As if children didn't make a mess of it each day during their games. Ken noticed a few doves here as well. He watched as one kissed his wife goodbye before walking to the CCG offices. Everything about here just unsettled Ken all the more. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as they arrived. Hopefully the inside of the house would have a bit more lived in feel.

They reached the door and before Maria could even reach the knob, a large but strangely not intimidating man yanked the door open and grabbed the girl in a massive bear hug. He kind of made Ken think of a giant living teddy bear in some way. Embarrassed, Maria struggled out of the man's grip before introducing Ken and Hide to him. Ken got ready to shake hands before the man got way to close for comfort and then embraced the boy. Ken's kagune nearly jumped out right there at the unwarranted hug but he held it in thankfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you two," he said as he moved to a much more receptive Hide. "The name is Ren. Spelled with the Kanji for love." Ken nervously laughed at that. This man was bit much for the normally calm boy to deal with.

The man ushered them inside and Ken soon followed Maria into the house. It was filled with nice furniture and a chic décor. Though Ken was happy to note that this place actually had messes and things not picked up as opposed to the Stepford Suburbia outside. They all walked into the living room, that Ken thought was at least half the size of his apartment, where someone was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. When he realized who it was he let out a small, "Geh," that caught the attention of Maria's brother. "You're Ken Kanaki," he stated as if it was a scientific observation. Maria looked back and forth between the two before asking, "Have you too met before." Her eyes locked onto her brother with a rather accusatory glare.

Ken answered as he shook Hideaki's hand, "We met once outside of Kami a few days ago. He asked me some questions about a ghoul that's supposedly in the area." Hideaki shook Ken's hand with a powerful grip. "Don't get so upset. It was just standard questioning Mar Mar. Your little friend here isn't in any trouble. At least for now. You know I don't forget people's names easily." Maria swung at her brother who easily dodged it. "Don't call me Mar Mar!" she objected to which Hideaki laughed at her discomfort.

Ren then asked Hideaki, "Hey Hi-chan. Can you come help me in the kitchen? Maria can take care of the guests." Hideaki went to the kitchen; grumbling about his father using that nickname. Ken couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief with the boy gone. It was obvious he still didn't trust either Hide or Ken. Ken did hope that it was just them getting close to his sister. He didn't really need to deal with a dove that was onto him at this point in time.

* * *

For a couple hours or so, the three of them just messed around in the living room till Setsuko arrived home. Ken still felt uncomfortable around the woman but he had been preparing for this day so he was able to flawlessly greet her and even participate in some small talk till it was time for the dinner. They all headed into the dining room where a nice dinner had been laid by Ren. Who upon seeing her, kissed his wife with a little too much gusto in front of the family and guests. Setsuko then went over and took some medication before dinner. When Hide asked, she told them both that it was for her prosthetic arm. Apparently it was still just a prototype and required a lot of upkeep to work. Eventually they were all seated and the dinner began.

Ken expertly hid his disgust at what was laid before him. He took a bit into his chopsticks and bit into it. To his relief the medicine he had gotten before worked just fine. It acted like a coating. Covering the tongue, throat, and stomach in a slight film that would slow the digestion of the poisonous meal as well as deaden to an extent his ability to taste it. It wouldn't be great but at least it would be bearable. He dug in, while making complements ambiguous enough not to let on that he couldn't truly taste it. Even once or twice, chewing with his mouth open in order to further reinforce to the Takahashis watching him that he was human.

He also watched the family as they ate. A part of him hoped that they would somehow act in some shameful way. That they would turn out to be the horrible people he envisioned in his mind when he thought up what a dove family should be like. He wanted to hate them for being able to enjoy what he no longer could with his whole family. For him to see something to justify him hating them. Prove that he wasn't the bad guy here.

Instead they only acted human. Not like monsters, or some perverse hunters. Just honest good and simple humans. They even tried to make sure that both Ken and Hide weren't left out and were well taken care of. Ken soon found his emotions in flux. He hated this feeling. He wanted to blame the Takahashis for this too. For making him confused and unsure. But he couldn't find it in himself to do that either. Hoping to clear his head a bit, Ken asked if he could go to the restroom. Maria told him where it was and he fled to it.

* * *

Ken drank a bit of water from the faucet to calm his stomach a bit and cleanse out some of the leftover taste of that dinner he had to eat. He then took a minute to compose himself; calming himself down and untangling the mess that his emotions had just become. Once he was satisfied he began to head back. But as he walked through the hallway that the bathroom was in, he saw it. A door was slightly ajar and behind it was Setsuko's study where she held all her documents and a work computer. And, to Ken's shock, a wall covered in photos of people. Many of them young. He noticed that they had names and/or titles on the bottom. He realized that these were the ghouls who Setsuko had killed. He felt nauseous again at this discover. Were these the trophies that Itori told him about? He was about to throw up when he saw both of his parents among the pictures.

But he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He jumped, spooked, and turned to see Setsuko looking at him with a couple cups of what he hoped was coffee. "You know. I could have you arrested for attempted espionage with all the classified documents in this room," she said with a smirk. Ken quickly tried to play it off as just simple curiosity. "Sorry!" he squeaked. "The door was open as I was passing by. And I saw the pictures. I was just curious. I didn't think that it would be that big a deal." Setsuko laughed at him. "Don't mind. Don't mind. I understand being curious. Believe me, Maria did a lot worse than this. Multiple times."

She handed him one of the coffees which he graciously excepted and drank from. But there was something he wanted to know. He took a minute to gather his courage before he finally asked, "But why do you have these up here? Are they like those deer heads that hunter's put up on the walls of their trophy rooms?" Setsuko looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "I guess it does look like that huh. But it isn't something that morose." Putting her coffee down, she walked over to the wall with the pictures and place her hands on a cabinet that Ken hadn't noticed that was placed in the center under the pictures.

"The Takahashis are actually an old ally of the Washuu clan. Our ancestry can be traced back to a clan of warrior monks who hunted and fought ghouls as far back as the Sengoku era. They used Buddhist teachings to strengthen their minds and martial arts and physical training regimens to strengthen their bodies.

I was actually raised in the family temple to be the next head. God, I hated it. The training, the food, the memorization of scriptures. What an awful childhood. It was torture just getting any free time for myself. I got good at sneaking out though. By the time I was twelve, I could already jump the compound's fence and outrun pretty much all of the guards."

Setsuko opened the cabinet and Ken realized that it was some sort of shrine. Not being religious, he wasn't sure what kind it was or what it meant but he could tell that it was important in a way. Setsuko then took a rod of some sort and tapped a metal bowl that was inside the cabinet. It rung with a gong like sound and the woman placed her hands together in silent prayer. "I like to think of myself as an atheist now. But I still find myself doing things like this. They're not trophies but graves in a way." She put her hands back down to her sides. "My old CCG mentor would laugh at me over this. He tried to drill into me that ghouls are nothing but inhuman beasts that don't deserve even a sliver of pity. And I try to live by that teaching as much as possible. After all it's the only way to stay sane."

"Stay sane?" Ken asked. Setsuko turned around to him and said, "I'm talking about being an executioner. Despite what ghouls are they are still living beings. We still bring pain and death upon them. That's something that would wear on anyone's soul. So we have to crush that regret with something greater. Like hatred or the desire to protect. For me it was an even greater regret. My mistake… my failure cost the lives of so many people. So many lost because I allowed my emotions to overrule my duty. But I was never great at controlling my emotions. Just ask my grandfather. I still find myself at times feeling guilt and distaste for what I've done. So I started doing this as a way to clear that and possibly help cleanse my increasing sins; if only for a little bit. "

Ken was enraptured by the woman as she continued to explain this picture graveyard. "So I pray for them. For their souls to find peace. And hopefully be reborn as human this time. They've suffered enough in this life. If we really do experience rebirth cycles, then they deserve a happy one this time." Ken nodded but before he could reply to her, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He realized what it was and tried to figure out a way to dodge what was coming. Apparently Setsuko had seen it too because in a matter of seconds she screamed, "Get down!" and yanked Ken down onto the floor as Ukaku shards began to blast through the window and outer wall.

* * *

 **I feel like i need to point out two things. First Hideaki doesnt suspect anything about Ken; yet. For now he's just naturally suspicious of all strangers and remembers Ken's name since he questioned him only a few days ago. Probably less then a week.**

 **Second is for Setsuko's part at the end. Man that was hard to write. I tried to fit it in a way that wouldn't clash with how I have already established her character. So I tried to write it here as if shes compartmentalized her mind. Similar to how Lantern acted in TG:Jack. On the clock she is an investigator who coolly slaughters ghouls without hesitation and forces those working under her to live up to her standards. But at home, where she can show emotion without it possibly costing lives or damaging her reputation, she is a much more human character and actually tries to address some of the grief she feels for what she's done. Plus at this point she is still a bit shook up from what Kuro yelled at her two arcs ago.**

 **I also admit I had no plan for the father so I just kinda made him into a joke character.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will go back to what I'm good at, and thats the ghoul side of things.**

 **As always, Please, read, review, fav, and follow.**


	49. flames of conflict

**I just realized something. This story is one of only six fanfics in tg section that are over a 100000 words. And this is only probably half way finished. Seems kinda amazing to me that this is still going on when I planned for it to only get to about sixty chapters at first. Now Im in the middle of the forties.**

 **Anyways here is the beginning of he climax of this oc arc. I tried hard to set it all up but some parts do feel a bit lacking to me. Still everything is set so sit back and enjoy. I wonder what you guys will feel when at the end of this arc.**

 **I actually, during this arc, have been thinking of Alice and Ken being mirror images of each other. Both of them had their family taken from each other by doves and went after revenge. But where Ken was able to pull himself out of that and get back into a somewhat normal life with his sisters after his run in with the CCG reaper, Alice continued her decent into the darkness and became what Ken could have been. If that makes sense.**

 **anyways, thank you for reading: rexii, drakefire, the demon forgotten, halucina, the great banana man, asimplerave, laurelprincess, esdeath's neko assassin, featherrtop, and dajambler**

 **well enjoy.**

* * *

Ken stumbled down the sidewalk as he made his way home. He probably looked like some drunk college punk to most passersby who kept their distance from the boy. But in reality he was still suffering the after effects of the food he had eaten that evening. He stopped for a second as he gagged a bit. Fighting to keep a batch of it down at least until he got back to the apartment. After the drive by Ukaku attack, Ken had thankfully been able to play as a freaked out and panicked civilian to the point of barfing at the realization that he had almost been killed by a ghoul. In doing so he was able to remove most of the poison without alerting the Takahashis. Still a bit of the vile stuff did remain and was doing him no favors.

After the shards had ripped into the window, Setsuko had shielded Ken from them. In the end she did get a small graze on her back but neither of them received any real damage. The rest of Setsuko's family and Hide had rushed in afterwards and then they all went to the center of the house to avoid a second-long range attack. The two investigators of the family grabbing their quinque cases on the way. Finally, once they were sure there was no immediate danger, Hideaki had called the CCG headquarters to report the attack.

Ken found himself soon being interviewed about what had happen while a whole CCG team searched the area for clues on who did this and why. He had to use his best acting skills to appear as the confused college student who just wanted to go home and thank god that he wasn't eaten or killed by a ghoul. Eventually they allowed him and Hide to go home though they did hand them business cards and told them to stay in Tokyo in case they needed to talk to them both again. And so, after a farewell to the Takahashis, the two boys left for the twentieth ward again.

Ken began to walk again only to stop when he felt a presence in the alleyway next to him. "Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure of presence of such a lovely young lady?" he asked mockingly. He heard the gritting of teeth before Waki Akiko stepped out slightly into the light of a nearby street lamp. "Don't fuck with me Eyepatch. I want answers." Ken cocked his head as if confused and asked, "And what answers would those be?"

Now infuriated, Alice yanked Ken and slammed him into the wall of the alley. Ken didn't react other than a grimace when his stomach continued to flip after the violent motion. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! The Takahashis! What is your connection them?!" Ken smirked at her and replied, "Not much. Just a college classmate of the daughter Takahashi is all. What do you care?"

Realizing it wasn't intimidating him much, Alice let Ken go and told him, "That bastard Hideaki Takahashi killed my gang. I won't rest until I have him taste the same suffering that he gave me. That family is mine. All mine!" She started to darkly giggle to herself. Ken didn't like how she looked. She looked broken. In a moment of pity, Ken placed a hand on the wounded girl's shoulder. He wasn't certain what he should say to the girl though. Perhaps offer her a cup of coffee at Anteiku. Or someone to talk to. Would she even be willing to talk to him? Did he even have the right to interfere in her situation?

But before he could make up his mind the wounded ghoul smacked his hand away from herself. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. Ken sighed and replied, "Sorry. You just look like you could use some help." She simply growled at him. "I don't need pity. Especially from you. I never liked you. You smug, self-righteous hypocrite." She turned and began to walk off. "If I didn't need to save my strength, I'd rip you apart here and now. But I swear, if you get in my way," she turned to Ken with her Kakugan active. "I'll fucking destroy you." Ken, sighing at this, activated his own and answered her with a cold, "You can try. But I promise you, It'll be the last thing you will do." The girl huffed and then turned back into the shadows. Ken decided to not dwell on it. It wasn't his job to save everyone and to be honest Alice was one of the last people he wanted to save. So he continued his march back home. He made it half a block before he barfed in the next trash can he came across.

* * *

For the next few days, nothing of real significance occurred. Only change in Ken's life was that a few people, having heard that the three of them had been at a ghoul attack, would stop and question him, Hide, and Maria around the campus. Of course they soon lost interest after he just told them that it had been a simple hit and run and wasn't that interesting of an event.

The only other difference he noticed was the peculiar change in the relationship between Kuro and Maria. They had seemed to bonded even more after the book incident. Where at first They were only somewhat close acquaintances, now they were extremely close and he found them talking with each other almost daily now. Kuro certainly seemed to be doing better thanks to this too. Hopefully it would get the young girl out of the depressed state she had been in recently.

Of course Alice's threat still occupied some of Ken's thoughts. He had told the others at Anteiku. Yoshimura did seem worried. He liked the female regular who was visiting his shop daily now. And he also seemed concerned for her research and what would become of it even if Setsuko and her family survived an attack. But he decided that they should stay out of it. Stating, "I am afraid that this isn't our problem. If Akiko decides to attack the Takahashis then it is her choice and not something we should interfere in."

Koma, Irimi, and Yomo also agreed with the manager whole heartedly. Touka and Nishiki were of course the two most averse to helping a dove or even her family members. "Why should I stick my neck out for her to chop it off," Touka snarkaly added. Though they too seemed a bit saddened about the idea of the human who dreamed of a world for both ghouls and humans being killed. Especially Nishiki with his relationship with Kimi being slightly connected with all this in his mind.

Ken found himself conflicted as well. Despite everything he had seen about them recently. Despite the fact he saw Maria as a friend almost as close to him as Hide. The fact still remained that this was the family of the woman who murdered his parents and untold other ghouls. A small part of him did still want to see her suffer.

Kuro and Shiro though, both openly challenged the elder pack leader. "You can't be serious!" Kuro shouted at Yoshimura. "You want us to abandon Maria to that bitch Alice?! If nothing else, she's a regular and I thought those were off limits!" Shiro nodded her agreement. "We have to help. You can't just ask us to turn our back on someone who will die if we do nothing," she added.

However rather than Yoshimura, it was Ken who consoled the two girls. "Calm down you two," he ordered. They both started to protest but Ken continued, "Did you forget that Yoshimura is the leader of Anteiku. For now, his word is basically law. And besides he is right. If we stick our noses in where they don't belong things could get out of hand fast. Setsuko is a high level dove and Alice is not a ghoul under our jurisdiction. If things go bad we could see ourselves cornered by the CCG, at war with the thirteenth ward, or even both at the same time." Still Kuro let out a sad, "But big brother. I can't…" Ken simply flicked her in the forehead. As she rubbed the wound though he did say, "Besides he didn't say that you couldn't act on your own. Just that it wasn't Anteiku business. So say… if you are there at the same moment when Alice attacks," Shiro jumped up at this point and finished with, "Then we can fight her and save Maria."  
Yoshimura nodded approvingly and the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

Then one day, as the staff was cleaning up the shop after a full evening of customers, Kuro found Maria's notebook with her research in it under one of the booths. Apparently it must have fallen out of her bag at some point when she had stopped by for a late dinner before heading to the lab. Yoshimura asked Ken, "Would you mind taking it to her. You do have at least some clearance to enter the lab right?" Ken took the notebook. "Don't know. It might have been a onetime guest thing but at the very least I could drop it off at the front desk or something." So after changing Ken headed to the lab. As he walked, he started thinking of inviting Maria to the apartment. He'd just have to hide the meat and make the food in the fridge look a little more used than they usually. He smiled at the thought of Shiro and especially Kuro being exited at the idea.

* * *

But Ken wasn't the only one visiting the research station. Alice had finally finished her preparations for her attack. Being the leader of an extremely aggressive ghoul gang in the thirteenth ward meant that she had experience with taking down well defended targets like this. Her group would sometimes attack yakuza offices both for the fun of it and sometimes to mess with Armani.

She expertly cut off the alarms and phone lines. She even figured out how to damage the local cell tower. With all the communications down, Alice then struck. She slipped through the camera screen outside while stealthy eliminating the two or three outer guards. She then entered and quickly killed the receptionist and the few who were still at the front door before they could warn everyone else. There wouldn't be too many others here as it was late at night and most of the workers and researchers had already left. So she methodically moved through the place. Clearing out the rooms one by one with the main research lab as her final goal and the place where her two targets were at this moment. Alice smiled as she slashed throat of another researcher. She would finally have her revenge on that man Takahashi who had stolen the place she belonged. And if killing the college girl upset or hurt Eyepatch as well, then all the better.

* * *

At the same time Setsuko and her daughter were sitting in a breakroom adjacent to the main research station. They both were relaxing with a nice cup of coffee after a hard night of research for the younger one and budget meetings and observations for the older one. As Maria took another sip she heard her mother lightly laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked. Too which Setsuko only laughed harder and pointed at her. "You. I can't believe you of all people lost your notes. You still harped on Hideaki for not putting the tv remote back where it supposed to go last night and leaving it on the couch."

Embarrassed, Maria shoved her mom and shot back it must have just fallen out of her bag and so wasn't her fault." Setsuko didn't look convinced and continued to tease her daughter. Eventually though she did stop. "Well at least you don't need them for tonight. We can go look for them tomorrow. I'm sure someone found them and are keeping them safe for you till they meet you again." "True. And if Mike and Rena are right about this, we could be well on our way to figuring out how to safely replicate high quality RC cells. No longer would we have to discard seventy percent of the cells for being deficient."

Maria looked at her coffee as it swirled in her cup for a few moments before she asked, "Mom. If we do succeed and are able to create artificial food for ghouls. Do you think that peace is possible? Could everyone… could you lower your weapon and help ghouls? And live peacefully?"

Her mother sighed at this rather sudden but not unwarranted question. It was something that she had thought about herself on more than one occasion. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I mean, this conflict, has evolved into more than just a predator prey dynamic. People have lost loved ones, their sanity, their ability to even understand the term peace. So many may not be able to stop even when the original point of the conflict is solved. Mado was one of them. He was rather derogative in his opinion of your research, actually.

As for me, I've seen what ghouls are capable of and I still find myself sometimes awake at night; fretting over you or your brother when you're out late and I can't reach you. I don't think I can let go of that fear anymore. I'll always see ghouls, regardless of what results from this project, with suspicion and discrimination. I can't just forget the pain and despair I've witnessed at the hands of vicious ghouls.

There's also the question of how to judge a ghoul's past action. Should they be pardoned completely for what they did? Or should there be some sort of legal punishment for what they did even if it was under duress or necessity? And what about what the CCG and I have done? Will we need to find some sort of restitution to award to the surviving ghouls?"

She gave a forlorn smile to her daughter now. "I'm not saying it's right or that these questions can't be solved. Just remember that what you are doing could fundamentally change our world. And that's a major issue with far reaching consequences. Hopefully it'll change for the better but people have never agreed on what a better world truly means and there will probably be many, both ghoul and human, who will fight back against such a change. So don't get your hopes set up too high kiddo."

Maria decided to change gears and asked next, "What about Eyepatch. If say he or his sisters, after this project succeeds and ghouls are no longer withheld rights and citizenship, appeared before you and confronted you about the raid on his family all those years ago, what would you do?" Now this was not a question that Setsuko had thought about before. She sat in stunned silence as she processed it. She didn't really know. She figured that the answer should be that she would justify her actions that night and remind the ghoul that she won't forget his own actions and would be watching him for any hostile activity. However instead what crossed her lips surprised even her. "I guess… apologize. It's lonely isn't it? Without your parents."

Both Takahashis sat there in stunned silence at that. Maria was trying to process what her mom had just surprisingly said. Meanwhile Setsuko was freaking out trying to figure out where that had come from. After all, why should she apologize to a ghoul of all things. It was her job after all. Protecting the populace of Tokyo from the monsters that really did hide in the dark. But the more she thought about it, the righter it sounded.

It was here that they were interrupted by the noises on the other side of the rather thin door back to the lab. The sounds of shouting, screaming, and then a massive explosion that shook the whole building and threw Maria to the floor. Though Setsuko heard one other thing in that cacophony. The telltale sounds of an Ukaku launching its kagune shards.

* * *

On the other side of the door Alice had arrived. It had only taken her a matter of moments and a couple well aimed attacks to slaughter everyone in the lab. Her shards also ripped open several research projects and lab equipment. Many of which were very volatile. Several of them together ignited and caused the massive explosion that laid waste to much of the lab and sent burning pieces of wreckage flying into other parts of the facility; setting off more explosions.

* * *

Soon the whole place was alight and Setsuko was doing her best to use pieces of her CCG overcoat to keep her and Maria from breathing in the fumes. She then activated her quinque and waited. Alice at this time had been thrown back by the explosion but she was already healing by the time she stood back up and began to walk towards the door to the room that her real prey hide in. She was even in luck with the smoke as the explosion had opened up a big enough hole in the ceiling to make a pocket of breathable air in the lab.

Setsuko had flipped a table to act as a sort of barrier; even if a poor one. Behind it both she and her daughter hid as she kept Diana pointed at the door ready for the inevitable assault. The soon opened and a figure flew out. On instinct Setsuko shot ripping into the body only to realize that it was the body of one of the researchers. The fiend attacking them had used it as a decoy and now it knew where they were hiding.

She grabbed Maria and threw her out of the way as she jumped away. The shards ripped through the door only seconds later. Setsuko shouted in pain as one of the shards ripped into her ankle. Alice laughed as she walked in; her face livid. "Found you," she stated in deranged voice.

* * *

 **Well that seems like a good stopping point. Originally I had a different ending planned but I felt this one had more impact so it stays.**

 **As you can see things are really heating up. Alice has her sights on a wounded Setsuko and a noncombatant Maria. And where is Ken in all of this? find out next chapter.**

 **Please, read, fav, follow, review, and enjoy.**


	50. The tragic finale of two sisters

**Well here is the next part. Not much to say other than it was a bit rushed. need to work on compromise soon. SO if i didnt get this out now, it would have probably taken two weeks. Other than that, I don't really have much else to say. I may try to do one other omake at the end of this arc with maybe a dark Ken or something its not set in stone.  
I also do plan to do another mini version of the ghoul history science thing again. eventually too. **

**welcome xavier rall, locksoli, baconkingpin, hidenone15,**

* * *

She finally had them. Finally, after so much suffering Alice had her prey in front of her. One of them was a just a girl so not even a threat. And the investigator was wounded. Like a dove with its wings clipped before a hungry cat. Alice couldn't help but let out another laugh as she saw the frightened face of Maria and the grim face of her mother. She slowly walked over to where Setsuko lay. Her grin never leaving her face.

Setsuko meanwhile was breathing heavily. The pain making it hard to concentrate as she was possibly going into shock. She also was finding it hard to get a good breath as the smoke slowly started to fill in the break room from the fire in the lab. Still, if she was going to die here, then she would die fighting. And she was definitely not letting her daughter die at all here. So as the ghoul got closer to her she struck with that hidden quinque of hers. She knew it was a long shot against such a strong ghoul but still she had to do something.

The blade swung by Alice's face and slashed at her cheek. She jumped back in surprise before touching her cheek. She grinned at the dove before using her fast reflexes to yank the older woman up by her artificial arm. "Hihihi. I almost forgot how tricky and underhanded you humans can be when cornered like the rats you are," she hissed as she locked eyes with Setsuko. Both women starred at each other with raw emotion. Hatred, determination, glee, and distaste, chief among them. Setsuko coolly replied, "It's sometimes necessary when dealing with overpowered, disgusting beasts like yourself." Alice backhanded the older woman with only enough restraint to keep from breaking her bones or neck. It still had the dove close to passing out.

"Still have a smart mouth I see. Don't worry, I'm sure we can change that with time," she ominously warned. Suddenly Alice felt something pierce her back and in pain dropped Setsuko back to the ground. Both women were dazed but Alice recovered quicker and spun around to see Maria now on the ground from the recoil from Artemis. Her focus now on the younger Takahashi, Alice took a step to her and reached to her back to rip out the kagune shards. However, she stopped when she looked at the shard in her hand. She recognized it. For Artemis was made from the kagune of her older sister, Ionna.

Maria was shakenly trying to get up but then found herself hanging in the air when Alice shot forward and yanked the poor girl by the neck. Alice screamed, "You… How dare you shoot at me with my own sister… you… fucking human!" Maria struggled but Alice just slammed her head into a piece of wreckage behind her. Setsuko now frightened for the life of her daughter tried to jump up but her destroyed ankle was unable to hold her weight and she again collapsed. She couldn't just watch her daughter get killed in front of her. In desperation she even tried to crawl towards where Artemis laid.

Alice though was enjoying this. The pain. The fear. The misery. All of it was just perfect. She would make these filthy humans pay for all the pain they had caused her. For her happiness. Her life. Her gang. Her older sister. She took a moment to revel in her prey's panic as she slowly chooses where to rip apart first. Deciding where, she slowly brought her hand towards Maria. "Now, shall we begin?" Maria watched as the tips of the fingers approached her. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. Was this how she was going to die.

But she was saved by a large piece of rubble that all of the sudden flew into the face of the ukaku ghoul. She shouted as the rock smashed into her face. The figure that threw the rock then appeared between her and Maria and with a downward spin kick, smashed Alice's arm. She screamed in pain and jumped back; allowing Maria to fall to the floor; coughing as she was able to breath again. The figure took a defensive position between the Takahashis and Alice. Even though he kept his back to the two, Maria could easily recognize him. She coughed a bit more before stating just loud enough to be heard, "Ken…" Alice then, looked at him with a glare while her arm was healing and asked, "Oi Eyepatch. What the hell do you think you're doing here? Protecting a dove and her little fledgling. You have your head on straight?"

Setsuko, with all the brainpower she could muster, tried to piece together what was happening now. Ken had just appeared but he was supposed to be a normal human. She could now see the similarities between him and Eyepatch that she had possibly been ignoring subconsciously for Maria's sake. He was the Eyepatch but he saved Maria from the other ghoul. Was he actually trying to save them or was this simply two ghouls fighting over the rights to prey. She once again looked to where Artemis was and wondered if she could reach it and take out both ghouls while they were occupied.

Ken then turned to look at the two woman behind him. His mask, since it had made it hard to breathe on his way over here, now dangled on his neck. Maria looked relieved to see him and possibly optimistic at his help while Setsuko appeared more suspicious and confused. Ken then faced Alice again. He smiled at her and shrugged. "Who knows. I'm just doing what I want to do. Make of it what you will." His Kagune activated and now swirled around him as if waiting to tear into his opponent. "However no matter what, I won't let you have these two."

For a moment the place seemed to fall silent despite the roar of the flames around them but then Alice began to openly laughed. "Really?! Just try me!" She launched her ukaku shards again but this time Ken used his rinkaku to smashed them as they approached. Alice then used her speed to jump to where Maria still laid and swung one of her wings down but Ken reacted nearly as fast and blocked the ukaku just inches from the screaming girls face. "Take your mom and run!" he ordered. She followed his orders immediately while he then went on the assault; slashing at his opponent and causing her to retreat.

He watched as the young woman was able to drape her mom over her shoulder and slowly drag her towards the front entrance. He hoped that the hallways hadn't collapsed after he had headed here. But he didn't have time to focus on that. He had to hold off and defeat Alice. Afterwards he could figure out what to do with the Takahashis. He chased Alice back into the lab proper as she dodged his rinkaku and continued to launch shards at him; hoping to break his attack rhythm.

* * *

Maria picked up her mom and began to head for the exit. She struggled due to the fire, her own injuries, and the weight of her mom. She was running on pure adrenaline at this point but was already feeling exhausted in all meanings of the word. She looked at her mother and didn't like what she saw. Setsuko's ankle was ripped to shreds and looked to be beyond repair. She was also having an even harder time breathing then her daughter. Some blood leaking from her mouth when she coughed. "Don't you dare die on me you old bat," she told Setsuko. Setsuko smiled weakly at her and replied, "Who are you calling an old bat? I'm still young at heart. Brat." Hearing that eased some of Maria's fears. "Good. If you can snark like that then your wounds probably aren't that bad. Just hold on till we get out of here. I'm sure Ken can take care of that bitch and we can all escape from this nightmare."

But as she got to the door out of the lab section of the building, her mother asked the question she didn't want to hear. "Can we trust him?" Maria stopped. Her hand just inches from pushing the door open. She understood what her mother meant. He was a ghoul but not just any old one. No he was the Eyepatch. A SSS ghoul who had taken down many investigators and had a dark personal history with her mother. It wouldn't be that hard to believe that he was just saving them to have them to his self later.

As she thought about it, she turned back to look at the battle. It was both beautiful and frightening as they ripped into each other. Like a scene from Hell with flames and wreckage giving it an almost unearthly glow and look. Still Ken kept the other ghoul away from them. He was between them and her and seemed to be letting them go. Maria thought about everything she had experienced and that she knew of him and his sisters, ghouls in general, and that one time in that playground all those years ago. And made a decision.

"Yes"

* * *

As to be expected between a high level SS class and a SSS class ghoul, the fight was vicious and intense. The two of them lashed out with their kagunes as they tried to find an opening. Ken was on the attack but Alice was proving to be hard to pin down. Using her speed and maneuverability to her advantage along with the environment itself. The mad girl jumped around and swung across the wreckage while moving through the smoke and near the flames to obscure herself from Ken. Ken was certain that it was only due to the high maneuverability and regeneration of his rinkaku typing that allowed him to avoid being overwhelmed by her.

Alice jumped onto a falling support beam and fired her shards from above but Ken reacted fast. He spun his kagune in front of himself and reformed it into a flat sheet to block the wide shot of shards. Of course Alice used this chance to close in while he couldn't see her and slashed at his wall with one of her wings. The RC cells stretched a bit thin like this, were unable to handle the force of her wings and it was slashed open forcing Ken jump back and reform his tentacles but Alice followed and soon both of them were striking at each other with their fists and legs. Ken dodges as she tried to kick him and then tried to stab her heart with his hand which she too dodged. He then brought up his knee and forced her back a bit before trying a roundhouse kick that she barely stopped with her arm; gritting her teeth at the bone rattling force.

As they fought, Ken tried to bring his rinkaku to bear but Alice used her own kagune as point defense. It was able to knock away or blast apart any of the tentacles that got too close. She only needed to avoid them once or twice when they got past her own kagune. It had become a two-part fight as kagune fought kagune and master fought master. Ken dodged another strike with only a slash to the cheek when he used one of his tentacles like a whip and shot it at Alice. It wrapped around her leg and he used it to yank her into the air.

Surprised, she tried to shoot him again with her kagune but the shot was haphazard so he was easily able to dodge and block it with his other rinkakus. Ken smashed her into several pieces of wreckage before throwing her across the lab where she smashed into the control booth. She landed ungracefully at the main console. It was here that all of the projects could be viewed and directed if nothing overly sensitive or specific needed to be done. As she started to get up, Alice pressed the button to activate the P.A. system. Though much of it was broken it still overall worked and after a screech from the remaining speakers, it was on.

Ken landed at the broken window the slipped in after her. Now cornered the girl laughed again. The P.A. system giving an almost surreal feel as it played it around them and throughout the building. "I can't believe this. I just want those two bitches and yet you're getting in my way. What the hell is wrong with you?" she basically shouted at him. Ken just sighed and answered, "Nothing. I just want to save them." Alice grinded her teeth before asking, "That makes no sense! Shouldn't you be trying to help me instead? That one dove with the metal arm took away your parents just like they did with my sister!" Ken just shrugged at her. Alice slammed her fist on the control board. Smashing a bit of it. "Don't fuck with me Eyepatch! Don't you hate her?! Don't you find yourself wanting justice?! Do you even still care about your parents?!"

Alice suddenly found herself hoisted by the neck of her shirt and against the wall of the booth. She had been so wrapped up in her rant that she had failed to react before Ken had grabbed her. His face, completely filled with anger, right in front of hers. "Of course I still care about them!" he snarled. "I can't tell you the amount of nightmares I've had about that day! I lost so much when the doves raided our home! Me and my sisters had to go through some of the worst days of our lives after that! Being hunted like animals simply because of something we can't help!" he took a moment to breath before continuing. "You're right I am still angry over it. My family was crushed for no real reason. There was no reason for their deaths. We had been trying our damnedest to live peacefully. I don't think dad hunted even once after he had us and only fought when others started it. He was a good man. Probably better than most of the doves that fight under their banner of so called justice. Mom was an angel. She took care of us despite everything and all the hardships that come from being a human in our world. I miss them so much. But I refuse to let that day alone define who I am. I have a new home now. One where I can make sure that my sisters are happy and never have to suffer that pain again. So don't act like you're the only one who's suffering bitch. You're just the only one here too childish to get over it and move forward."

Alice was stunned for a second. But that feeling of stunnedness quickly evaporated back into anger. _'How dare you lecture me you dirty halfbreed.'_ Using the wall, she pushed off it and knocked into Ken. Both of them fell back out of the both and landed painfully back onto the lab floor. Both of them jumped up quickly and the fight began again.

* * *

But Alice wasn't the only one who had heard Ken. Thanks to the P.A. system, Maria and Setsuko had heard him as well. Both of them were at lost from what they had heard. For Maria it was tragic. Something that reinforced her belief that the world was broken. She had to fix it. She wouldn't let this stop her attack stop her either. Once she got her mom out of here and met up with Ken again, she would go right back to her research, though in a different lab of course, finish the project, and finally have a nice dinner with Ken and the twins.

For Setsuko it began to shatter her beliefs. Before this she had felt that her job was distasteful but necessary for the greater good. But now she was faced with the very real possibility of the CCG being part of the problem rather than the solution they strived to be. She smiled a bit at the ridiculous of it all. They were here in a burning building trying to get out alive and now of all times, she was doing some soul searching.

They were only a few hallways away from the exit when she heard the groaning. Then part of the roof gave way and debris came falling at them. In desperation Setsuko shoved Maria to the ground and tried her best to shield her as the debris came down.

* * *

Ken connected again; causing Alice to cough up blood as she was thrown back again. Ken was gaining the upper hand in the fight now. Alice was growing tired and was, though she hated to admit it, weaker than the rinkaku who stood in her way. She growled as she tried to shoot him but Ken reacted fast and dodged her attack. He then charged at her again intent on finishing this time. He had one of his Rinkakus wrap around his as he tried to impale her with his kagune hand combo.

But it was then that the structure of the lab began to fail further. Ken barely dodged as another small explosion occurred to his left but as he jumped to avoid he landed on some unbalanced wreckage that collapsed under his weight. Ken found himself momentarily blocked in giving Alice a chance to finish this.

The entire thing happened in only a few seconds. She prepared her kagune to shoot shards once more. Now with an easy target she could make sure that these ones would have the power and size to rip through his kagune guard despite the amount of energy and RC cells that would require. Ken meanwhile was trying to find something to use to help him. He didn't have enough time to break the sudden walls around him and escape before she fired. He would most like have to weather the hit and try to take it only in places that weren't vital. But then he saw it. Ken dove for Artemis that lay on the ground and fired. The shards from quinque and kagune flew into each other. Most impacted into each other and shattered but a few pass through. Ken took two to the stomach and one to his shoulder but Alice was hit with four across her torso. Including one that pierced her heart.

The once feared ukaka dropped to her knees as she shook. Her heart pumping was forcing more and more blood to leak out as she began to fall over. As one last act, Akiko grabbed one of the shards that had pierced her. Her hands barely able to hold it as she was losing consciousness. She smiled at it and hugged it. In her mind she could feel it again. The warmth of her sister's kagune wrapping around her. Blocking out the strange cold she was now feeling.

"Big sister."

Ken pulled out the ones that had hit him as he slowly came to where she laid. He checked for a pulse but found that she was dead. A serine smile on her lips for a reason that eluded him. He put the quinque down next to her. A part of him didn't want to touch the thing anymore. Such a barbaric weapon.

He headed for the exit to find the Takahashis and escape. Even with his ghoul body, it was beginning to become too hard to breathe and he was feeling dehydrated from the heat of the fires around him. It was time to leave. As he left though he did take one last look at Alice. Despite all that had happened he did feel somewhat sorry for her. After all he could understand why she did all of this. Perhaps, if he had things had only happened slightly differently, he really would have been helping her tonight. He turned back to the door and finally left the lab to look for Maria and her mom.

* * *

 **And so Alice dies. She was an interesting oc character to me. I originally only made her to be a throwaway oc to create tension in the fake arc from before but as i worked on it I felt I could do more with her so she became the main antagonist of this arc. Sometimes it really does feel like characters write themselves though.**

 **This was really difficult to even make to this level as this chapter had two major focuses and the characters had to focus major stuff that hit them emotionally and I feel like emotions are really hard to do well. But at least its readable.**

 **please read, follow, review, fav, and enjoy.**


	51. aftermath

**Well I really just rushed through this chapter. Work has been heavy these last two weeks and cause of that, I've been exhausted. so much overtime. I original planned to finish a chapter of compromise first but I had this one clearer in my mind so I decided to rush through it and get what i could out before I lost what I wanted to write here.**

 **I didn't realize how dark this chapter was going to get till i wrote it. I have the next three chapters prepared. The end to this one, a cool down chapter, and a omake about Ken's time before he was taken in by Rize. After that it's into the Aogiri arc.**

 **thank you for reading: micah hacim III, kinigget, haystack51, , yuriliini, haiselover, woobzy, jordan shadow,**

* * *

Ken was trying to keep low. The air here was filled with smoke and he only had a torn cloth dosed in a bit of water. He was trying to locate the Takahashis. He didn't think they could have gotten all the way to the exit with how bad Setsuko was injured. So he expected to discover them still in the hallway, possibly trapped, and to have to carry them out of the building.

He dodged as another piece of the roof fell. It appeared that he didn't have much time left to find them. He then came to where a large pile of wreckage had blocked the hallway. It inclined towards the exit almost like a small hill. Ken saw that there was still enough room for him slip between it and the roof. But when he began to climb it he heard it. The sounds of pained groans.

Realizing that someone was alive below the wreckage, Ken used all his acrobatic skills to jump over the hill of debris and then turned around to see both Maria and Setsuko. Maria was on the ground unconscious and her color didn't look good. But she appeared to be mostly unharmed as Setsuko had covered her daughter from the raining debris. The older woman however was much worse off. She was holding up the wreckage with her own body. Using every last ounce of strength, she could muster to act as a support column despite her destroyed leg. The pieces of the building though had further ripped her apart. Her back was pierced by all sorts of pieces including a large one that had pierced straight through her stomach and her back and arms were now horribly burned and Ken could see multiple broken bones. She looked like she was just barely conscious.

She noticed Ken through the haze that her consciousness had become. He was trying to break down how she was trapped but she already knew it was pointless. she just shouted at the boy, "Forget about me! just get Maria out of here!" Ken looked half about ready to protest for reasons even he didn't understand. Back in the day he would have been ecstatic at seeing her like this but now he couldn't help but want to save her. But after a few seconds he decided not to object to her. He realized that it would be impossible to get her out without endangering Maria in the process and chances were that she wouldn't live long even if he did get her out. So he did as she asked; grabbed Maria and pulled her out from the wreckage to Setsuko's relief.

He began to head for the exit again with the unconscious girl in his arms but was stopped by Setsuko one last time. She didn't know why she said it but as she watched him walk off, she felt she had to. "Ken," Setsuko weakly got his attention. She then simply said one word. "Sorry." Despite the flames around them, the place seemed to grow deathly quiet. Ken didn't move. didn't respond. but just stood there. Back to the woman. Finally, he turned to her and smiled behind the clothe. "Thank you," he simply responded. Despite how simple it was, Setsuko felt that this was necessary. That Ken, even if it was this small thing, deserved some sort of apology from her. She waited till the two of them had gone past a corner to let go and allow the debris to fall.

* * *

Ken finally reached the exit and got outside the buidling. He gratefully inhaled lungfuls of the cool, fresh night air. Then he immediately looked over Maria. She was breathing, but barely. Ken was afraid that she might stop any moment now. She needed medical help. But he couldn't just take her to the hospital himself. He'd rather not be the cause of several heart attacks for the ill people there.

He felt the heat scorch his back as another explosion rocked the place. He was still too close. First he had to get her farther away from the fire. Then he could figure out some way to call the emergency services without it connecting back to him. Of course nothing ever goes as planned. He took another step. Only for Kusanagi flew by his side like as warning shot. The rinkaku quinque crashed in front of him. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?" Ken heard from behind him.

He slowly turned around, still holding Maria in his arms, to find the enraged Hideaki Takahashi facing him. Ken, slightly disguising his voice replied, "Ah, Rank one Takashi-san. I don't believe we have had the pleasure but I've heard a lot about you." The angered man pulled the quinque back to him in preparation to strike again. Ken knew that he wouldn't attack though. Not while it could cause harm his younger sister. Ken could relate to that worry.

Hideaki continued to glare at the ghoul who had his sister. He was frantically trying to figure out how to get her away from him. He had heard of the fire over the radio in his team's patrol car and rushed over here only to find the place engulfed and the one responsible for it running off with his sister for some nefarious reason. "Tell me Eyepatch," he stated with all the venom he could muster, "Why are you here? For what reason did you do this?" The ghoul just chuckled at him before replying, "Believe me Mr. investigator, my reasons are beyond what you could imagine. But I must be off. So…" Hideaki could see the smile on the fiend's face despite the clothe blocking it from view. "Catch."

Ken threw Maria at Hideaki, forcing him to drop his quinque and jump to secure her while Ken turned and fled. He could see more people, firefighters, paramedics, and CCG personal, approaching too. He heard Hideaki shout for a medic as he jumped over the fence and ran towards Anteiku. Only stopping to grab his bag from where he hid it.

* * *

Ken reached the back of the café and, after taking a deep breath, entered. Yomo was waiting for him. The older ghoul just pointed up to the second floor and told Ken, "Everyone is waiting upstairs. We all saw what's happening on the news." Ken nodded and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to see the group watching a small television that Yoshimura had had brought up to the room. The news was reporting on the fire. Ken saw the news ticker on the bottom state _only one survivor in critical condition;_ _possible ghoul attack; no official word yet from the CCG; CCG research facility in flames._ Yoshimura turned to Ken and smiled at the boy. Happy to see that he had escaped. "Ken. You're alright. When I saw the news, I feared that we had lost you."

But before he could continue, Kuro interrupted, "What the hell happened?! And where's Maria?!" Ken took a moment to prepare before he answered her. "The place was attacked by Alice."

"You mean that bitch that's been on the news?" Nishiki butted in. "Yeah. She was actually a pretty big rival of mine back in the thirteenth ward," acknowledged Ken. "Never got along with her. I don't know why she did it, but she attacked the research facility. I only arrived after the place exploded. I ran in and found her about to torture Maria and her mom so I tried to save them."

Kuro must have caught on to what he meant by tried as she looked crestfallen before shoving her way past Ken and out the room. Shiro called out for her and gave chase. Glancing at Ken to let him know that she would take care of this. The rest of the group fell into an uneasy silence till Yoshimura put a hand on Ken's shoulder and tried to comfort him a bit. "Why don't you go get a nice shower Ken. Go clean yourself off," he offered, "you can use one of the spare uniforms to wear. Yomo will take of your clothes." Ken graciously accepted and went back downstairs to the dressing room shower.

* * *

Kuro didn't know how far she had run or even if she was in the same ward. But she found herself once again at a park with a playground. It almost made her laugh at the ridiculousness of it. How many of these things were there in Tokyo and how did she keep finding herself at them. It was as if the universe itself was hammering in what she couldn't have and what she had already lost. That the cruelty of their reality would eventually destroy whatever attempt she made and make everything worthless.

She felt heartbroken. Kuro ambled over to the swings and sat down in one. She just wanted to sit there and forget everything. Just let all the stress bleed away in blissful apathy. But instead she heard the sound of someone sitting in the other swing set. She ignored the "new arrival"; already knowing who it was. "Oi! Don't ignore me!" the childish voice shot at her. Kuro finally turned to see the same little girl she had met all those years ago sitting there. But where the one from her memories had an innocent charm, the one now before her gave off a darker, more foreboding feeling. Her face twisted in a sadistic grin. Kuro didn't back down though. "Why?!" she demanded. To which it replied, "Because."

Kuro became even more exasperated. Her head lowered, Kuro begged, "Can't you just leave me alone. I don't feel like dealing with you now." But the thing simple giggled and started to swing. "Now, now Kuro-chan. You know why I'm here right. You need to hurry up and face reality."

"Shut up!" Kuro screamed. But the thing continued. "Accept it my dear. No matter how much you deny it, you are a ghoul. And therefore don't have the chance, ne, the right to a happy, peaceful life. Things would be so much simpler if you would just give in. Just give up on that stupid dream of humanity. Trying to emulate those humans you meet."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she repeatedly screamed at it. The figure of the girl disappeared only for another Kuro to appear in front of the grieving girl. It lightly petted her head. "And yet you still continue to deny me. Reject me. But don't worry my poor, poor Kuro. I promise, unlike everyone else, I'll never abandon you. Because I am you. The you refuse to admit exists."

It was then that Kuro could faintly hear her sister calling for her. The fake Kuro sighed. "Looks like that's my cue to leave. Till next time." And then Kuro was finally alone again. Crying till her sister found her and took her in a deep sisterly huge.

* * *

Ken swallowed another mouthful of piping hot coffee. Barely taking the time to even taste it. He was drinking more to just have something to do then actually feeling thirsty or hungry. Everyone else had left after Shiro had texted that she had found her sister and was taking the distraught girl home. Right now only Ken, Yoshimura, and Touka were still in the shop. Ken was freshly clean from the shower; his hair still damp. He had put on the spare uniform Yoshimura had offered him while Yomo had taken his destroyed, smoke scented clothes to discreetly get rid.

Ken watched as the news continued to report and speculate on the incident. Already several rumors were flying around about it. From the fire being a ghoul attack to the CCG covering up something unethical or incriminating. Ken had noticed that his name had been brought up more than a few times as the possible culprit. He didn't know what to think of it. Honestly, he was too tired to really care about it right now. So far the only new thing he had learned was that Maria was in fact alive and had been rushed to the CCG hospital in the first ward and the entire scene had already been secured by the CCG who were now searching the wreckage for clues. The fire having been extinguished less than ten minutes ago.

He heard someone clear the throat and looked up to see Touka. She sat down next to him and asked, "How are you doing?" Ken smiled as well as he could. "Exhausted, angry, upset, sad, but otherwise ok. You?" Touka huffed and honestly answered, "I'm not gonna lie and say I'm that torn up about it. Unlike you three, I wasn't that close to the girl. And she was a dove fledgling too. Still I can't say I don't feel anything about it either." Ken nodded at her honesty. For some reason it felt nice. At least nicer than some attempt at false sympathy. He then started to lightly laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Ken replied, "Nothing much. Just find it funny that you're still willing to talk to me." Confused, Touka asked, "Why would I stop talking to you." Ken looked at Touka and told her, "I rushed in like an idiot into a burning building to save a ghoul investigator and her daughter. Let myself get exposed despite having my mask. And the only reason I didn't end up getting us discovered by the CCG was because in the end I still screwed up everything."

Ken suddenly felt a sharp pain. Touka had flicked him in the head. She gave an agitated look to Ken before telling him, "You're brooding too much on this idiot." Ken tried to protest but she cut him off. "You did what you felt you had too. That's all that matters. You just need to live with it and keep moving forward. Simple right?"

Hearing Touka's attempts to cheer him up, in her own aggressive way, caused the boy to start laughing again. Embarrassed, Touka punched him with a bit of force in her arm; telling him to stop laughing and making fun of her. Ken took another sip of his coffee. Already feeling a tiny bit better. Though still crummy. By this time Yoshimura came in as well and began to make them all some more coffee. Ken was very thankful for this. He realized that the companionship that Anteiku offered may be just what he needed to feel better.

* * *

Anteiku was not the only ones watching the news with a cup of coffee. Eto also had a fresh cup and was now enjoying its robust flavor while watching the reports on the attack on the lab. She was content with how successful everything had gone. The only thing that could have gone better would have been if she could have recruited Alice into Aogiri. Always could use more talent and the girl had such a wonderful sadistic streak. But that lose was minimal in the grand scheme of things.

Right now she had something else to deal with. She was waiting for someone. As she waited, she watched as a ghoul expert came on and began to discuss why he thought that Eyepatch, who everyone was now blaming for the attack, had destroyed the lab. Eto giggled at the whole thing. Not a single one of them would be able to track this attack back to her; the real mastermind. That lab, that would have weakened Aogiri's position if it had been able to finish its research and gave ghouls another choice, was now nothing more than cinders. Its staff slaughtered by the very ghouls that they had been trying so hard to save. It was almost poetic in its tragedy.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. As she had hoped, it helped unnerved her visitor. Ayato entered. "You said you need to see me Eto?" Ayato asked. "Mmhmm," Eto replied. She then asked, "You're familiar with the twentieth ward, right Ayato?" The young boy looked cross at what she asked. "Unfortunately yes. I left after I had more than my fill of those peaceful idiots." Eto grinned at the boy. "Good then I can entrust this job to you." She pulled out a simplistic envelope that she handed to Ayato. "What is this?" he asked. By this time Eto had turned back to the tv but still answered, "Just an invitation."

"An invitation?"

"For Eyepatch. We decided to invite him to join our merry little band of misfits." ****

* * *

 **Well things have started to come to a close. Most of this chapter was written as the ideas came to me so sorry if it seems to eclectic. The Kuro part was mainly because I felt that this needed more build up at this point. I felt that if her hallucinations needed a bit more focus than they were getting before.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be happier. not much else to say.**

 **Till then, Please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	52. remembering parents and the future

**First I must say I love how the canon storyline by Ishida can completely take something we thought we knew from before and completely change but not feel like a retcon. But I'm actually thankful. Since this fits well into something I have been planning for the last couple weeks and now works way better with this revaluation.**

 **Well here is the finale to the Takahashi arc. I just went ahead and wrote this in a day or two. Its mostly written to settle some plot threads I had here and there that were loose. Mainly for Hideaki who I want to work on more but am afraid I'll screw him up since I don't have much experience with revenge. And I do plan to have a cooldown chapter next so prepare for some moodwhiplash since its more silly than dark.**

 **Next is the aogiri arc. I do have a lot planned for this one. Even though I will let it resemble canon I do have plans to make it different for several characters.**

 **Now to answer some questions.**

 **Becky - No they don't know yet. Whether they knew about back when they were younger I havent decided yet. But the ones right now she is keeping secret since right now, Kuro feels that she is the dead weight of the family. And she's afraid of what everyone will think if they find out. So she is hiding it. Don't worry though. I do plan for this to be resolved before the end of the story. I'm not a psychiatrist so probably the way it's resolved will be something that wouldn't work in real life.**

 **Codename - good job catching that. That's actually intentional due to two reasons. First reason is simply he was where these things took place. to many in the CCG, a high level ghoul being at the scene automatically makes him guilty since there is no other reason a ghoul would be there.**

 **The second reason is something that is head cannon for me but I haven't been able to put it in the story itself. I feel that in this universe, Marude is intentionally trying to further demonize Eyepatch in the eye's of the masses by trying to put as much blame on him as possible. He sees the potential danger in Eyepatch becoming like the One Eyed Owl or even teaming up with the other SSS class and attacking the CCG directly like the owl did ten years ago and the ghouls are doing now in the eleventh ward. So he using the press to put the public into supporting their efforts to take him down and hopefully give them tips to track down the ghoul. Even in this chapter I tried to show that he sees the danger in Eyepatch and wants him taken down fast.**

 **As for you're other question. It was because Ken still had his mask around his neck at the time. Hideaki couldn't see his face well due to it being dark and Ken's face being covered by the cloth, smoke and grime, blood sweat, and maybe his own hair. Plus he doesn't know Ken's face that well. Just well enough that he was able to recognize him when he saw his full face after meeting him not long before. I feel that he wouldn't recognize him as easily after a longer time between meetings since so far they had only met twice with in less than a week. I guess a good example would be someone you work with for a couple weeks then don't meet for a long time. you may not recognize them for a bit. sorry if this seems a bit of cheap way out of it.**

 **kinigget - I got some idea but its still rough. So far I just got what Suzaya did in the Aogiri arc since I plan to keep that part mostly the same. But in the future I may change how he acts.**

 **finally thanks for reading this: bokmal14**

* * *

Amon had grown sick of funerals. Granted death in the field was a real possibility for an investigator; both his or his teammates. but still, suffering through three of them in such a short time was quite tiring emotionally for the man. The deaths were especially hard on the man as he had been acquainted with all three of the deceased in some way. Even Setsuko who had talked with him at times when he had gone to the central office for one reason or another and had even given a few tips here and there on how to keep subordinates safe both on and off a case. She told him it was because he was going places. That it was only a matter of time till he had a unit under his commands and she didn't want him to lose them like so many rookie commanders did.

It also didn't help that all of them were in some way connected to Eyepatch. A ghoul that he had let get away. That enigmatic ghoul was shaping up to be, as Marude had warned, a second owl. If the evidence was correct, then he was responsible for three large cases in two wards in less than a year and now the deaths of two senior ghoul investigators from the CCG headquarters. He was becoming increasingly aggressive and had to be stopped before even more lives were lost to him. And when he was captured, Amon planned on requesting to be part of the team that interrogated him. Both so he could face the beast that had killed his workmates and so that he could get some answers to the questions that were still worming their way around in his brain.

The funeral for Setsuko was a decently large affair. Somewhat larger in fact than Mado's; partially since her connection to the fire that was still front page news so it was being used to mourn the tragedy as a whole. In the back, in fact, there was a section for the news agencies and photographers reporting on the funeral of the brave CCG official who lost her life bravely defending the facility. It had even been reported on how she had killed one of the two ghouls who had attacked the lab and would be posthumously awarded a special class investigator rank. Though to Amon, it felt a bit like the PR group was trying to save some face here by making that public.

Amon looked to the front where Rank One Takahashi and his father both stood. The older man looked quite distraught. Another victim of ghouls that Amon felt responsible for despite not even being involved in this incident at all. But he was actually more worried about Hideaki. The younger man didn't show any emotion at all. He had bottled it up instead. But Amon knew how dangerous that could be. It was something that if left alone could cause an investigator to break at the worse time. Such as in the middle of an investigation or a raid.

Finally, the main event began. Marude came up on the stage to deliver a final address that was also meant to be the official statement from the CCG. The press began to take pictures of him to plaster on the front page of tomorrow's newspapers. Marude cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before looking forward solemnly.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Today we are here to honor Setsuko Takahashi and mourn over the tragic loss of life from the cruel assault on the CCG research partner; the Kinmokusei bioresearch lab. Only a few days ago, this lab, staffed by earnest civilian researchers only, was attacked by a pair of extremely dangerous ghouls. Thankfully investigator Takahashi, was able to eliminate one of them, the SS class ghoul Alice. A small bright spot in this tragedy. But even with her brave efforts, she was still defeated and slaughtered by the SSS class Eyepatch. Who we believe was the main instigator of this attack.

This monster killed all of them without remorse. Despite the fact that the staff at the research lab were not working on anything directly hostile to him or ghouls at large. More than likely it was simply a way for him to strike a blow at us indirectly. This is the enemy we are dealing with everyone. Monsters that only see us as livestock and sport. They are without remorse and pity. The greatest threat to mankind."

But he then slammed his palm on the podium and his voice took on a tone of strong conviction. "That is exactly why we fight. The CCG will not bow down to such despicable acts. No we will continue to fight. To strike back against this menace that hides among us and cowardly strikes at us from the darkness. We will protect and serve the innocents of this fair city and of this great county at large. We are justice! And we will not lose! For it is our duty to cleanse this filth from our world! And I assure you, it is only a matter of time till we bring down even the so called mighty Eyepatch and One Eyed Owl, and toss them into the deepest pits of Cochlea!"

The crowd erupted in applause at this proclamation. That the CCG may have been hit hard, but it had not lost. Many in the audience of mostly CCG members, Amon included, felt their passion reignited at Marude's speech. He was right. They were justice and they would stop Eyepatch.

' _what it's like for us on the other side?'_ Amon shook his head at the memory of Eyepatch's question. Even now it was still teasing him. Questioning his resolve.

After the speech was over, the press was informed that later in the day there would be a q&a session in an auditorium down the street. The funeral then carried on for another hour or so before being adjourned. As with Mado's funeral, many had to little time to mourn after the ceremonies were finished and rushed out to continue the mission that Marude had just so recently proclaimed and praised. A few though also found themselves surrounded by reporters who wanted to ask them how they felt about this or what they planned to do about that.

Amon too found himself already picking up his phone as he received a call from Nakajima on a ghoul suspect Amon had asked him to tail and look up the records of. After hearing his report, Amon asked the man to prepare a team. They had to act fast before the ghoul caught on to them and fled. After hanging up though he spotted Hideaki trying to navigate the crowds of mourners offering condolences and reporters trying to ask for a small interview.

Amon reached the younger man as they both reached the parking lot and Hideaki began to head to the CCG patrol car he had arrived in. "I am sorry for your loss, Takahashi-san," Amon offered. To which Hideaki just looked at him and told him, "Thank you, sir. But to be honest, condolences only go so far." Amon was stunned for a second but calmly replied, "What do you mean?" Hideaki didn't wait for even a moment before telling Amon, "I want you to tell me everything you know, think, and feel about Eyepatch."

"Eyepatch?" Hideaki nodded affirmatively. "Ah, Eyepatch took so much from me. I won't let him get away with it. I will be the one to end him." Hideaki began to walk away before he turned back one last time to tell Amon, "Oh and I put in for a transfer for the twentieth ward yesterday. That's were his burrow is after all." Amon watched him leave before letting out a big sigh.

He was worried about Hideaki. He was only thinking of revenge and was planning to chase Eyepatch of all targets. Amon clutched the cross draped on his neck as he thought of what he could do to help and protect Hideaki. He remembered Mado's example and made his decision. _'Setsuko. I promise you that I'll protect your son.'_

* * *

Ken still felt anxious as he walked through the RC gate. He knew that it wouldn't respond to him or his sisters but it was still unnerving when walking through something made specifically to detect ghouls. He walked over to the receptionist desk. A woman in white nurse's outfit asked him, "Hello sir may I help you?" Ken smiled at her and replied, "We are here to see Mrs. Takahashi. I'm a friend of hers and these are my sisters who also know her. So I was hoping it would be possible for me to visit her room."

Thankfully Ken found out the hospital had been previously informed of both his and Hide's relation to the hospitalized girl and that they would be allowed to see her during visiting hours after signing a confidentiality document and showing his identification. After that he was led by another woman to the private room several floors up. "Please take your time," she told them. He also heard her say as she walked off, "Such a shame. She's so young." After the woman left Ken opened the door and went in followed by his sisters.

Inside they found Hideaki sitting over his sister. Maria was surrounded by machines and tubes and wires. An artificial respirator pushed oxygen through her lungs while a heart monitor beeped in rhythm with her organ. Hideaki saw the three of them walk in and barely acknowledge them. In fact, he had been so focused on Maria that he didn't even remember Ken's name for a couple seconds.

Ken walked over to the other man while his sisters set up a bouquet on the bedside table of Aloe, Angelica, Arborvitae, and Edelweiss. "How is she?" he asked. Hideaki sighed. "Not good. She inhaled so much smoke and chemicals. Some of the doctors also mentioned that the stress from the incident could also be exacerbating her condition. She's been coma since the attack. And they don't know when she will awake." Ken placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him some. "But she's not dead. She has to wake up eventually. And you don't want her first sight of you after all that time to be of you with such a frown on your face." But the other man just pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood," he shot at Ken. Ken apologized.

Hideaki, not wanting to be around people right began to leave; grabbing his quinque case. The case that held Kusanagi which he now thought of as a last memento from his mother. He stopped in the doorway though. "Thanks for being friends with my sister," he told the trio. "She was a bit of weirdo so she had trouble with making friends so you guys and Hide probably meant a lot for her. But I promise you." He gripped the handle of his case hard. "I will find that Eyepatch bastard and make him pay for what he did to her. I will fix this world, so that when Maria wakes up, she can live in a world without the horror of ghouls."

Ken was silent for a bit. But eventually he smiled at the man and told him, "Good luck. You can always call me if you need help. Though I probably won't be able to do much."

Hideaki soon left after that. Leaving the three Kanekis with Maria. Ken looked over the woman in her hospital bed. There he made another promise. That he wouldn't let something like this happen again. He would make the world that both Maria and Yoshimura desired. Where ghouls and humans could live together in piece.

* * *

Hide was at his home once again going over something that had arrived for him recently. The small package of paperwork had been mail to him. On each page the CCG emblem was stamped. Hide had been sent an offer of employment signed by the director himself as a ghoul investigator. Apparently Setsuko had in fact recommended him for a position in the CCG.

Hide read over everything. The pay. The life insurance policy. The responsibilities of the position. He even read the personal cover letter from the chairman that was included in it. As he thought about it, Hide spun the pen he had in his hands. If he played his cards right, Hide could use this to his advantage. He wanted one thing above all others. To not lose another person. He was especially worried about Ken. And he would use anything at his disposal to succeed and protect those close to him. No matter how dangerous.

* * *

Ken and the twins visited one last place that evening after the hospital. It was a place they hadn't been to. Due to both the danger and avoiding the issue in itself. But now here were the three of them. In front of the family grave of Hotaru Sasaki. After everything that had occurred over the last few days, Ken felt that he wanted to do this finally and the twins demanded to come with him.

Ken was glad that the temperature was cold since it allowed them to where thick coats, scarves, and hoods that covered up their faces and body outlines. He still felt that it would be better to be safe than sorry. He wondered if the CCG still kept a watch here. A paranoid part of him started to look for alarms or secret cameras that could somehow tell the difference between a human or a ghoul or half ghoul.

Once here, they followed all of the traditions. They cleaned the grave and lit some incense. The three of them also placed some Carnations, Forget-me-not, and Heliotropes in front of the grave before placing some candy offerings. They finished with ladling some water over the grave before the three of them prayed before the grave.

Ken then apologized to his mom for taking so long to visit her before telling about how they were ok and were continuing to live as they had promised their father that day. He even hoped that she and their dad had met again in the afterlife and were enjoying themselves like they deserved. Finally, it was time to go and they cleaned up and collected the food offerings so that they wouldn't attract birds. But then he heard the voice of a small girl ask, "Who are you and what are doing?" He then heard another man call out his old name of Sasaki.

Ken turned to see a small family of a husband and wife with a little daughter behind them. He slowly realized that the man was one of his old relatives. His cousin that had been a few years older than him, he thought; though he wasn't sure. Ken had to admit that this was weird. He wasn't really sure what to do. But the little girl stepped in from of him and once again demanded for him to tell her who he was and what they were doing.

Her father looked afraid. Of course he was since he knew what Ken and girls were. He tried to pull his daughter back. Ken though, as she struggled not to be pulled back, reached out for the girl but to her father's relief just placed it on her head and gave her a simple head pat. Laughing Ken told her, "Quite the brave girl. I'm just an old relative of your dad here. Though we last saw each other on rather bad terms. So I think its best that we leave now. I wish you luck in whatever you do little girl. You seem like someone who will achieve great things."

And with that the three of them left quickly before they could be reported.

Overall Ken felt better. He still was upset about what had happened at the lab but he was beginning to accept it and look towards the future again. And he still had hope that Maria would soon wake up and they could start again as friends. But this time with her knowing of his ghoul nature but still accepting it. But first he planned to go home and have a restful night's sleep. Though his sleep may not have been that restful.

* * *

Ken found himself in the body of himself as a young boy. Hidden the bushes of the park near his small family home. A cold wind blew through the bushes. Chilling the small boy who curled up for warmth. He peaked his head out and saw the park was now an expanse. Bigger than it really should have been with two figures in it. One by the bushes was his dead father. He stood facing the other figure that was leaving. He looked guarded though. As if he was afraid the other would suddenly turn around and attack or make a move towards their old apartment.

The other figure looked nonhuman to Ken. The thing was solid black and seemed to darken where it was. Its head shaped oddly. The thing stopped and turned to look at Takashi with the eyes of a ghoul. Ken tried to get a better look at the thing but it seemed to grow hazy. Like a forgotten memory. It simply told his father in a foreboding yet unremarkable voice, "This is your last warning Orochi. It's only due to our good graces that you're allowed to play house here with that woman. So you best remember that they don't belong to you." It turned and began to leave again. "They are ours and if need be we will do what is necessary. To think that you of all people would go back on our deal." It then vanished.

The next morning, Ken thought about whether or not to tell Shiro and Kuro. In the end he decided to keep it secret. They already had been through too much recently. He didn't feel that it was right to tell them yet about this dream. He wasn't completely sure what it meant but it felt less symbolic and more real than his previous dreams. He eventually decided that he would talk to Yoshimura about it. Perhaps he would be able to help Ken shed some light on it and what or who that other figure had been.

* * *

 **Like I said, this is mostly to tie up lose ends. like what happened to Maria. I got a happy chapter coming up since I feel that its really needed at this point. It can be set somewhere in the time line where you feel it fits too. so theres that. Then I got one last Omake on a younger Ken before I go to Aogiri arc.**

 **That's all I got for this story right now. I do plan to put up something for Compromise real soon. Just work exhausted me and I got caught up in this arcs ending.**

 **Please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	53. test of courage

**Well here is the rest chapter before the Aogiri arc. I really had no idea waht i was doing here. So what happened happened. Though I did add a bit of Suzuya at the end based on the manga scene. I was going to do the cafe scene that happened after that but it just didn't fit right to me so I cut it out and may or may not put it in the next chapter. It sorta feels unnecessary.**

 **not much else to say about this chapter.**

 **thank you for reading: Mykell599, nekololiking, finalxfantasy91, laprawn, legend man, vashiel,**

* * *

"Test of courage?"

Touka nodded in affirmation to Ken. She and the twins had just passed out some fliers to everyone else about the event that their school had decided to host. "Yeah, Apparently the school is doing this activity to build comradery among the students or something. I don't really get it. But apparently it's something where humans stumble around in the woods, scare each other, and try to form couples." Well that is one way to describe it.

Ken looked at Touka like she was stupid before telling her, "A test of courage is where people go out, usually in pairs, down a secluded and dark path and either pass checkpoints or bring back something from the ending. Along the way other people, dressed up as monsters and ghosts, try to scare them. And yes, as you said, sometimes it's used for romance or getting in the mood."

Shiro spoke up next. "That just stupid. That's like standing around in a prime hunting ground with a sign saying please eat me." Yoshimura laughed at her statement. "Actually it's a bit safer than that," he told her. "Most ghouls wouldn't attack if the group is big enough or if the spot chosen was not favorable for a quick kill. Not to mention the CCG provides security for events like this." Ken knew that the manager was correct. He had seen ads about that service sometimes when he visited the CCG bulletin boards. Still seemed weird to Ken. For ghouls, fear had a different meaning and something popping up at you in the dark was usually something to kill not scream at and run away. That was also probably why ghouls didn't have ghost stories. Or at least none that didn't end with the ghoul picking a fight with the ghost.

"So," Ken asked, "Why are you handing us this? Do you need to have a signed permission slip from your guardian or something?" Touka chucked a book at the half ghoul and told him, "No idiot. We need to ask if you guys want to help set things up and… be… chaperones for the stupid thing." After a bit of prodding, the rest Anteiku eventually learned that the school wanted to have parents and siblings take care of getting things set up and play as the ghosts and monsters so that the kids could enjoy themselves. They also wanted a few older chaperones there to make sure no one decided to have too much fun. In the end the three of them were able to get all of the Anteiku team to agree.

* * *

Ken yawned; tired. It was decently late right now and he hadn't had much sleep last night since he had had to help Yomo with the "grocery shopping". Still he hid it well and smiled as he approached where plenty of other people were preparing for the event. "Good evening. We are here for Touka Kirishima and Kuro and Shiro Kaneki. Is there anything that you need our help with?" Yoshimura asked.

Some rather large woman who seemed to be in charge came over and thanked them for their help before giving them all jobs. She asked Yoshimura and Koma to act as chaperones to keep the kids safe and out of trouble as well helping some of the scarers get ready.

Ken, Irimi, and Yomo meanwhile, were all placed on the scarer team. This group just had one simple job to do. To pop out and scare the kids. Irimi, to Koma's teasing enjoyment, got asked to cosplay as Sadako. Even letting them pour a bit of water on her despite the cold for an added effect to her look. Yomo got dressed up as a simple slasher villain. Ken thought he looked a little too excited about this. It was subtle but Ken could see a little glint of anticipation in Yomo's eyes.

As for Ken. He found himself being handed some red and black contact lenses. Apparently, according to one of the art teacher and drama club supervisor of the girls' school, he had the aura of a predatory goat or something. Whatever that meant, had caused them to decide that he should ironically dress up as a ghoul. So Ken put in the contacts, let them put on some make up to make him look a little more ghoulish, and gave him some clothes of a vagabond. Finally, they handed him a strange contraption.

Ken thought that it looked kind of like Tsukiyama's kagune. It was a plastic and metal contraption designed to mimic the look of a koukaku kagune. Ken had to strap his arm into the thing. He took a few practice swings with it to find that it was awkward but still usable. Ken began to feel that it was kinda neat. If only it didn't look like that freak's kagune.

While Ken played around with it, some more people arrived. Their steel grey suitcase and holstered guns revealed that they were CCG investigators. The large woman who appeared to be the leader greeted the investigators with, "Thank you for your hard work, Mr. Investigators." Ken noticed the relieved looks on all the humans around at the appearance of these doves. One of them told the group not to fear since they had not sighted even a hint of ghouls in the area. But that was to expected. No ghoul in the twentieth ward would be willing to stir up trouble here with both Doves and the full force of Anteiku around. That would just be simply suicidal and just plan idiotic.

The doves then began to disperse. Some continued to patrol while others began to spread out among the civilians to both guard them and offering a hand here and there. Ken heard one of them stop behind him. He put on the nicest smile and turned to see what the dove wanted but was shocked when he saw one Amon Koutarou standing there. "Do you need any help with that sir?"

Amon approached a young man among the crowd. He was about to ask if the man needed some help till he turned around and faced him. Amon almost activated his quinque on instinct when he spotted the kakugan till his common sense told him that they were contacts to fit with the costume koukaku replica he was also wearing. Still he couldn't help but think that the younger male looked rather familiar. Making him become suspicious of the fake ghoul for some reason.

Amon's suspicious gaze unnerved Ken. It felt like if he didn't do something fast then the older man might recognize him. Probably thanks to the contact lenses. So to deflect his suspicion Ken quietly asked, "Excuse me Mr. Investigator. Is there something wrong with my costume? I didn't know that there was a law against dressing up in ghoul costume for a test of courage." Thankfully for Ken, Amon shook his head; clearing his suspicious thoughts. It was just some stupid kid in a costume after all. "No not all," he assured Ken. "But be careful if you do so again. You don't want to be mistaken for a real ghoul and get the CCG called on you. It's also a misdemeanor to cause a false ghoul scare." Ken nodded his understanding.

Though it was now that one of the other parents seemed to come over and look over Amon before asking, "Excuse Mr. Koutarou, sir." Once they got Amon's attention the parent asked, "Would be willing to help us a bit?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Touka found herself bored. She didn't even want to be here in the first place. The whole thing seemed stupid to her. But she had to be here so she just wanted to get this over with. But, infuriatingly the set up was still incomplete so she found herself sit around waiting. Most of the kids were sharing scary stories which didn't interest the ghoul at all so she sat with the twins. The twins had actually been banned from scary story telling after making one girl pee herself last time. They were apparently good at making horror stories or had at least stolen some good ones from one of those crazy books their siscon brother read.

So the twins were Talking to Yoriko over some cake recipe but Touka didn't feel like make herself sick trying to join. She instead just listened to the conversations around them. Besides the ghost story group there wasn't much else. The group of gossiping girls were annoying. And the boys arguing over whether eyepatch x femone eyed owl or femeyepatch x one eyed owl was better was just plan disgusting and they all needed a beating. Touka did not need that image of Ken in her brain; man or woman. The other group trying to figure how to sneak past the teacher and chaperones and get lucky was likewise disgusting. ' _Okay that's enough listening to these idiots'_ Touka decided.

Thankfully it was soon time and so the teacher called them all to pair up and as luck would have it there was a few more girls than boys so Yoriko and Touka were paired up. The twins also formed a team as well. Much to the disappointment of many boys and a couple of girls. They listened in as their teacher described the rules; stressing the need to show restraint and not sneak off to make out. Touka didn't get why fear was such huge turn on for humans.

The actual test of courage was rather simple. Just walk through the wooded path, reach the temple on the other side of the park, grab something (Touka didn't really pay attention what the thing was), and then return back to the starting point. All the while trying not to get scared off by the people in cosplay planning to jump out at you.

The orders were set and Touka and Yoriko would be going near the middle of the group with Kuro and Shiro right behind them. They had to wait for a little while longer as the teams before them went. The screams making Touka wonder how wussy were the people in her class. And when it was their turn, an excited Yoriko practically dragged her onto the trail while waving goodbye to Kuro and Shiro.

Touka found herself incredibly bored. Even the chump ghouls in the twentieth ward were scarier than this. Though it was cute how Yoriko screamed and hugged her tightly in fright. It was also hilarious when the members of Anteiku showed up among the scarers. Especially Ken. He looked hilarious both dressed up in a stereotypical ghoul outfit and having to wear a replica of that freak Tsukiyama's kagune. She was not going to let him live this down. The slight embarrassment in his face at being seen by her like this made even funnier.

But a little while after they passed Ken she would see something that truly frightened her. She was trying to think of a new nickname to tease Ken with. She was thinking Keniyama or Tsukineki. But then another person popped out of the bushes. At first she just sighed at it and let Yoriko get scared again till she took a good look and realized that it wasn't just anyone but a dove. And not just any dove but that dove. The one that had been the partner of that freak that they had fought against back in the canal a few months ago.

* * *

As it turns out, Amon Koutarou had been asked to participate in the test as well. Of course, being the nice guy he was and deciding that it would be good for the CCG's image he accepted and allowed them to dress him up. He was costumed up as a rather intimidating looking Frankenstein monster. He also decided to spice it up a bit by using his quinque as prop which was probably something that he could get in trouble for but he decided it wouldn't hurt. And he just had to not let headquarters find out that he used a quinque for something so frivolous and all would be fine.

So he hid in the bushes and jumped out when the kids passed; raising the quinque like he was actually going strike them for the added impact. And each time it worked. He felt pretty confident in his ability to do this and for some reason, actually was having fun with it. He wondered if that made him a bad person.

Eventually he saw two girls walking up. He had been told that one of them was actually pretty tough and would probably be impossible to scare. But He decided to try anyway. So he jumped out and made a scary sound. And it worked. Both girls looked terrified before the black haired one dragged away the other to continue on. He had to admit that he felt a bit mean but the feeling of accomplishment drowned that out. And so he let himself have a victorious fist pump before he hid again to prepare for the next group.

* * *

Touka was barely able to keep her kagune from shooting out right then and there on instinct. The organ still rippled uncomfortably under the poor girl's skin. She was able to pull Yoriko from the dove and, though she would never admit it for the rest of her life, run away like the scared girl she currently was. She only hoped that Ken's sisters didn't do something stupid and reveal themselves to that stupid dove.

* * *

And so it was soon the sisters turn. Like Touka, they found themselves unafraid and bit bored. However, unlike Touka they didn't hide their enjoyment at seeing Ken and giggled and teased him till he finally shooed them off so that he could be ready for the next team.

They moved on and reached where Amon was. He popped out and scared both of them. Kuro fell on her rump in fear but quickly played it off as just surprise. But she then noticed Shiro wasn't moving. The other girl was standing straight up and completely still. A strange, passive look on her face. "Shiro?" Kuro quietly tried to get her attention. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and the white haired girl collapsed to the floor.

"Shiro fainted!"

* * *

Ken sighed as he walked down the street. After he heard about Shiro, he had rushed over to where she was. Amon, with his quinque put away, told the older sibling about what happened and that the girl was fine but would probably need to go home and rest. So Ken took off the fake kagune and contacts before picking up Shiro and excusing himself with Kuro and Yoshimura back to the café to let her sleep it off.

She was still unconscious when Ken went out to clear his head. He brought with him a can of coffee and simply walked in no particular direction. There weren't too many people out at this time at night. Especially due to the increase in ghoul activity and his very presence in the ward. He saw one other boy walking in the opposite direction. Yet somehow that boy found some way to run into him despite all the space around them both.

He apologized to the boy who apologized to him as well. Ken did notice that he looked a bit weird but not any worse than some of the people he had hanged out with in his life. He also had a pretty intoxicating scent for a human. Ken felt a bit of drool build up in his mouth. But he noticed one other thing as well.

Juuzo grinned as the other boy began to walk off. He had bump into the rather dweeby man and slipped his wallet out of his pocket without being noticed. It was almost too easy. But then he stopped as he noticed something of his was missing. He then heard the other person go, "Hmmm. Quite the interesting knife you have here."

He whirled around to see Ken inquisitively looking at one of Scorpion 1/56's blades. Ken innocently asked, "Looks sharp. But this doesn't look like metal. What's up with this thing?" Of course Ken knew but he decided to play the unknowledgeable civilian. He planned to get the dove to pass him back his wallet for the knife. But instead a second knife came hurtling for his neck. Ken though could easily dodge it. But he made sure to be a bit slow and let it nick his neck as he haphazardly jumped back as if in panic. The dove looked at him with eyes that would have frightened a lesser man. "Give it back!" he ordered.

To which Ken tossed it into the air and caught it before smiling at Juuzo and telling him, "Only if you return what you took from me." He watched the dove toss the idea around in his head for a bit before deciding to deal with it rather than kill him. So he pulled out Ken's wallet and they both tossed each other's thing belongings across to the other. Ken glanced in it for a second to make sure everything was there before thanking the boy. Juuzo just made a dissatisfied sound and walked off.

Ken shook his head as he thought about the weird encounter. Part of him thought about hunting the boy. He did smell delicious and the girls could use some good meat. But in the end he decided against it. Yoshimura probably wouldn't be too happy with him if he did that and there was really no need to do it either. He was trying to be a good person too. Not to mention he noticed that others had targeted the boy and he didn't feel like really getting into a fight for dove meat. So he left. Eventually going back to Anteiku and finding an embarrassed Shiro being relentlessly teased by Kuro for actually fainting.

* * *

 **Well there it was. In all its meh glory. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reallife has been a bit stressfully lately with a lot of overtime happening at work and since the front tv is broke, my father has been watching political shows in my room for half the day so I have little time to keep up with my anime and manga or even write at times. Because of this I'm really far behind on my Comprimise chapter. I only got halfway done with it but that story needs more work since its completely afar from canon. But i plan to have that out by the weekend if possible. but thats fifty/fifty right now.**

 **Also, though I feel you should expect this, with the coming arc(s) there will probably be an increase in the graphic scenes (like torture) and in the fights (I want to get a bit indepth with some of them) So here is your warning before someone complains about hurting their sensitivities. Though I don't think it will be that bad, Especially since you all must have watched or read some of tokyo ghoul at somepoint**

 **Please, read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy**


	54. And the world moves on

**Not much too say for this chapter. Just some build up/ground work for the arc. Most of it is pretty much just a slimmed down version of the two chapters form canon. But I did try to vary it up a bit so its not just a retread. Next chapter will be when stuff actually starts. Until then enjoy.**

 **star2345, Hardcore Hamsta, Ranch14, casperjueljenson, wisewolf101, thank you for reading.**

* * *

Amon stood before the grave. His face inquisitive. He and a few bureau investigators that were under his command had come to this graveyard after receiving a report on a sighting of Eyepatch. They had interviewed the witnesses and done a simple forensic sweep of the place as well as the visitor logs but nothing of value came from those investigations. Of course he didn't expect to get much physical evidence here to begin with. But perhaps something else. A part of Amon hoped that coming here would somehow allow him to peer into the mind of eyepatch. Perhaps get a read on how he thought and felt. Both to track him down and to solve the enigma that his words had become. And yet another part of him also came because of the particular name that had been brought up. Hotaru Sasaki.

Amon recognized the name. Like all who had attended the academies, he had heard of Hotaru during lectures on ghoul sympathizers. She was a prime example due to her relation to multiple high profile ghouls and her own fame in the human world. She was used as a warning to not lower your guard even after someone is proven not to be a ghoul themselves. That even those who you are there to protect may betray you for the manipulative whispers of ghouls.

Some humans have aided or allied with ghouls. Usually these were the more unsavory sorts. Organized crime for example, had many ghouls that they hid in return for their natural abilities and intimidation factor. There were also cults that seemed to revere or worship these monsters as some sort of gods or punishment from hell. But these were the easy ones to notice. The obviously untrustworthy lot that even a rookie could spot. More nefarious were the ones who seemed like honest people but still betrayed their own species.

And Hotaru was a prime example of that. These people whether fools or opportunist, were the most dangerous. They helped ghouls out of love, money, honor, and other reasons that the ghouls use to their favor. And sadly most end up being killed or betrayed by those very same beasts they tried to protect. Amon could still remember the corner report for Hotaru the class instructor had handed out that stated her cause of death as kagune wounds.

For Amon, this woman was of particular interest. She was connected to Eyepatch and probably raised him and his sisters up until her death. Perhaps she had had a hand in molding the SSS class monster that had taken so much from him; friends, mentors, righteousness, self-confidence. Amon stared at her family grave like he expected it to give him his answers. Why had she worked with Yamata no Orochi. Why she had not just alerted the CCG or killed the children when they were still young and vulnerable. And why he felt a strange distaste for these very questions. As if asking them in themselves was wrong.

He had also noticed that someone else had visited the grave before as well. Rank 1 investigator Takahashi. He still worried about the man. All he had heard from him so far after the funeral was a curt thank you for providing him with the file on Eyepatch that he had been building and word that his transfer was being somewhat contested as his partner did not want to leave the thirteenth ward and the fact that the ward itself was in dire need of investigators so they were rather not too keen on letting another one leave the hotly contested ward.

Eventually Amon, without his answers, returned to the ward office. Ordering his subordinates to continue going over anything they could from the graveyard for clues. Even looking up local flower shops for someone who had bought a bouquet that matched what had been given at the grave.

Shortly after they arrived though, Amon was pulled over by a young woman who informed him of some good news. The reinforcements from the main office had arrived and were waiting in the second conference room. Amon thanked her and immediately went to the conference room; leaving Nakajima in charge. The man had been a great help to Amon. Just like Mado had once told him. The man was talented and now with the right drive was becoming an indispensable assistant to the overworked junior ranked investigator.

He pondered who they had sent as he made his way through the building. Perhaps a new division one partner for him. Maybe someone with previous experience with Eyepatch. Being such a high level ghoul must mean he has made a lot of enemies among the ghoul investigators who have faced him. With a real vendetta against the fiend. Like Takahashi. He had a morose expression as he opened the door only to feel his mood lighten as a friendly voice entered his ears. "Oh? You look miserable. Were you crying like a little baby again Amon?"

"Shinohara?" Amon exclaimed in happy surprise. Amon and Shinohara both exchanged greetings while Shinohara joked about having no good memories of this place. Amon then noticed the other special class investigator in the room. Kosuke Hoji. Amon was taken slightly taken aback from this. These two, both of who had been partners with Mado before Amon. They were both also notable investigators with many achievements to their names. It was a bit sobering to realize that the CCG had felt the need to send such high ranking members to this ward.

Finally, he was introduced to the last member of the reinforcements that was present. The first thing Amon noticed was that he seemed young and fresh from the academy. In a way, almost too innocent for all of this. Stumbling a bit on his words, the young lad introduced himself as, "f…from the main office…squad one. Seidou Takizawa." He then proceeded to basically fawn over the rank one investigator that he adored. Much to Amon's embarrassment.

Eventually though Amon did finally ask about something that was bothering since he first noticed that two special class investigators were present. "Shinohara. Is there a reason why you came here alone?" he asked. "Are you perhaps going to be my new partner?" But, a bit to the disappointment of Amon, Shinohara shook his head. "Sorry Crybaby Amon. I already have a partner. Though right now he's… in the middle of an investigation so to say. I'll introduce him to you later. Headquarters is currently trying to select a good partner for you. There are a few under review but no one has really been the correct candidate so far. So just deal with this situation for a bit longer and I'll try to be there for you when I can ok?" Amon acknowledged Shinohara's response but then the senior investigator's expression turned grim. "Still things are gonna get quite busy around here. I'm sure you've been briefed on the current situation correct?" He asked Amon. "I heard that all the investigators deployed in the eleventh ward were annihilated but the details were sparse so I'm not completely sure how bad it's gotten."

Shinohara nodded and replied, "It's really bad. Or more accurately, just terrible. The eleventh ward branch has basically become powerless. Our combat personnel in that ward were completely decimated. We are suppressing the information to avoid panic but that's only a stopgap measure. Command has dispatched a large force of investigators from the main office to regain control and protect the citizens of our city. But the investigator killings are spreading. Currently there are reports in the ninth, twelfth, and tenth wards. And now two special class investigators have been killed in the twentieth ward while the thirteenth ward is basically in a state of war. We can't lose another ward, so large numbers of investigators are being sent to reinforce every ward."

Amon took a moment to take all of this in before asking, "Was the deaths of Takahashi and Mado, the reason why this ward was declared a dangerous ward? Our levels of predation are actually quite low compared to other wards." Shinohara though told him, "That's part of the reason but there is more. This ward has seen a sharp increase in stand-alone dangerous ghouls. Multiple S class and higher level ghouls have been passing through here. Gourmet. Binge Eater. Eyepatch. Yin. Yang. All of them have been quite active in the twentieth ward. There's also the new threat in the form of Rabbit. Add to that the fact that the wards below this one are the ones currently in trouble. We decided to move to protect this ward before it's lost too and we find ourselves under a pincer attack from the eleventh and twentieth wards."

Takizawa suddenly asked, "A pincer attack? Are you saying that the increase in ghoul activity in both of these wards is related somehow?" Shinohara reclined back and thought about his answer. "Ghouls usually don't cooperate. But the fact that they are hunting us down so skillfully leads to only one conclusion. The ghouls are getting organized and trying to crush the CCG." A heavy silence permeated the air after Shinohara's declaration. "You… can't be serious…" Amon croaked in shock. But Shinohara just continued, "And what do you think those man-eaters will do to Tokyo afterwards? We can't allow that to happen. The streets of Tokyo belong to mankind."

"Tokyo is depending on us then?" Takizawa declared with renewed, optimistic passion in his voice. "For some reason I'm feeling really fired up." Takizawa's words seemed to have cleared the gloom from the atmosphere as Shinohara declared, "Hoji and Takizawa will be focusing on the gourmet case while my partner and I will continue the investigation into the binge eater. Amon, for now I want you to continue to track the S class Rabbit with the cooperation of the branch investigators.

As for Eyepatch and the Ying-Yang sisters, we will all work together on that case. I'm sure that all of us together will be more than a match even for that SSS class." Shinohara and Hoji locked eyes with Amon. "Amon," he calmly stated, "If we're going to do this, then let's win. Eyepatch is ours. The battle to avenge Mado and Setsuko." Amon was actually touched by this. But before he could respond, Shinohara's phone began to ring.

He watched as Shinohara walk to the other end of the room to talk and noticed how he seemed to become a bit stressed by the phone call. He wasn't the only one who noticed as he heard an exhausted sigh escape from Takizawa. "It's him, again." Amon, curious, asked, "Him?" To which Seidou simply told him, "The problem child."

* * *

"So Ken, for real, got pickpocketed?" Hide asked his conversation partner; barely holding in his giggles. Touka, all smiles, nodded to his question. "Yep, his entire wallet. Yanked right out of his pocket." It was at this point that Ken appeared to slam Hide's latte in front of him; a bit miffed at how much Hide and Touka were enjoying this. "Come on you two. It's not that funny. Besides I didn't technically get pickpocketed since I caught him in the act." But Touka just smirked at him and mockingly said, "Can it Tsukineki. Your wallet completely left your possession. Meaning you did get pickpocketed. Getting it back afterwards doesn't negate the fact that it did happen." Ken just rolled his eyes at her teasing and began to walk away. But he stopped when he heard Hide question, "Tsukineki?"

Ken suddenly whirled around and did his best to look threatening without looking like he was about to eat Hide. "Never call me that again. Ever. Next time you call me that, I'll end you." Hide seemed a bit surprised at Ken's reaction but agreed to his angered friend's demands. "What was that about?" he whispered to Touka once Ken had returned to counter. She only smirked and told him, "Don't worry about it. It's an inside joke you wouldn't get." She then shouted, "Isn't that right?! Kaneyama!"

"Arggh!"

"Still, you didn't even report it?" Ken shook his head. "Nah, since I got everything back I didn't really see a reason too." _'There's also the fact that he was a dove and I'd rather not have to deal with them anymore than I have too.'_ he mentally added. Ken had informed the rest of Anteiku of that fact as soon as the rest had returned from the test of courage. In the end Yoshimura told them not do start anything and avoid anyone who looked even vaguely like the boy Ken had seen. Still, they were all a bit troubled by the revelation that more doves had already flown into the twentieth ward.

Still Hide kept up his argument. "You should have still reported it. If only to stop him from doing again." Ken just smiled at Hide and told him, "Ok. Ok. I'll report it next time ok." Hide gasped in horror at this. "Again?! You mean you're already expecting this to happen again? What are you a pickpocket magnet?" It was at this time that Nishiki appeared and teased Ken, "Could be. His dumbass looks are certainly tempting to such people. Doesn't he just give off the impression of an easy mark?" And so the quartet of young people fell into a mix of verbal jabs and teases at each other's expense. That is, until the news came on about the CCG dispatches.

All four of them paused to listen as the anchor reported that under the authority of chairman Washuu, the CCG was sending reinforcements to several wards. Including their ward. "Was the twentieth ward really that dangerous?" Hide asked. The others were quiet for a moment but then Nishiki simply stated, "Well, it seems that things have been going downhill these last couple years here. Hasn't it?" Ken scratched his chin as he remarked, "Maybe it's because of Eyepatch. Such a powerful ghoul is sure to make big waves among the ghouls in this ward." Hide looked at the other three and simply replied, "Perhaps."

* * *

Amon sighed as he looked over the rather unabashed Juuzo. He still felt a bit nauseous whenever he thinks back to when first met the boy. Shinohara had only just finished up the compensation paperwork yesterday and was still trying to force Juuzo to at least sign a prewritten apology. So far the odd childish investigator had fought tooth and nail in refusal.

As for his actual work ethic and character, Amon could barely keep himself together. Every time he saw the boy, in his unprofessional dress and acting as he pleased, Amon could swear his blood pressure rose to dangerous levels. And when he tried to push Juuzo to act properly for an investigator, he was always ignored and eventually driven off by Juuzo. Amon honestly was finding Juuzo harder to deal with than even the ghouls they hunted. _'I'd rather be fighting Eyepatch or the One Eyed Owl than having to keep on dealing with this,'_ he thought as he watched Takizawa fail even more spectacularly then he did to wrangle Juuzo under control. Though he did smirk at the silly scene when Juuzo lightly slugged Takizawa in the face. But before things could escalate, the special class investigators entered the room.

"First let's go over the binge eater," Shinohara started once they were all seated. "For the last few months, we have not heard anything from them and no new evidence for the case has appeared. Nor any recent attacks either. There is a chance that they may have moved to another ward. As such we will pass along to the other offices the information we have but Juuzo and I will continue to investigate in case they have just gone dark to avoid us and are still in the twentieth." Juuzo acknowledged his partner's decision. "Though there may be a third reason why this particular glutton has been so quiet," Shinohara mentioned; almost off handedly. "What do you mean, Shinohara?" Takizawa was the first ask. Amon was curious too. Especially as he watched the two senior investigators give each other a rather uncomfortable look. As if they weren't sure how to respond. This time it was Hoji who spoke up. Saying, "Unfortunately, that information is still classified on a need to know basis. If the theory holds true we will be sure to inform you. Though I honestly hope it isn't. That situation is already troubling enough without the Binge Eater being involved directly."

He then continued with his own report on the gourmet before the others could question his response. "The gourmet has likewise, dropped in predation. He's still quite lively but the time between attacks has begun to extend to about half a month now. Unfortunately, one of our people who was in charge of the inspections of his crime scenes was preyed on three days ago. It was probably too either destroy or retrieve what evidence he had previously collected during his inspection of where the latest attack took place."

"Inspection? What's that?" Juuzo suddenly asked. Takizawa scoffed at Juuzo's question. "You should at least know this much. And yet you call yourself an investigator." Juuzo gave him a dirty look before throwing some half eaten snack into Takizawa's exasperated face. Hoji and Shinohara ignored Takizawa's grumblings and attempts to clean his face and jacket as they explained to the boy about how an inspection was the gathering of clues at the scene of a ghoul attack in order to help them learn more about their target. "Unfortunately the attacker made off with most everything that that officer had gathered. But we do know that the gourmet is a size seven shoe due to a footprint left at the scene. With this we can begin to track his trail. I already put in a request to the CSI division to try to find a match to the shoe and locate any stores that sell any shoes that even halfway match with the footprint we recovered."

This held Juuzo's attention for all of two seconds before he then turned to Shinohara and demanded, "Investigating is fine but Shinohara, but hurry up and give me a real quinque." He waved around one of the quinque knives he currently wielded to add a bit of emphasis to his argument. But Shinohara just sighed. "Nope. With its bikaku characteristics yours'll be good against the rinkakus that the Binge Eater, Eyepatch, and the Yin-Yang sisters have. In fact, the only high caliber ghoul that it'd be weak against here right now would be rabbit but I'm sure your blade throwing skills will make up for that disadvantage." Miffed, Juuzo shot back, "Even if I'm compatible with this piece of trash, it won't really mater. Seriously~."

Juuzo then thought for a bit before adding, "If I kill binge eater then you'll give me a new quinque? Like you promised" To which Shinohara gave a noncommittal answer. "What about Eyepatch?" he suddenly asked. "If I kill him can I get another quinque? A super awesome one?!" Takizawa smirked at Juuzo; thinking him a fool for thinking about taking down one of only two free SSS class ghouls alone. But Shinohara just sighed and told him, "No Juuzo. Eyepatch is not the kind of ghoul to take on alone. Once we locate him, I plan to call for aid from headquarters so we can be sure to overpower him. For now, only focus on the binge eater."

"Haaaaiiii~" With this the meeting began to wind down. Amon watched Juuzo walked away while singing some childish song about the Binge Eater. He then heard the tired sigh of Shinohara. "Is something the matter?" he asked. To which the other man just said, "No… but chances are that Binge Eater is already dead… hopefully." And with that he left Amon, now confused, to follow after his rambunctious partner.

* * *

Around this same time, the boys of Anteiku were all standing around with nothing to do. There were no customers of either persuasion at this time. The girls had gone into the back of the store. Touka was in the break room to "get away from all the dumbasses," as she called it while the twins had pulled out their school books and were now studying something math or home ec related. Irima was off today so she was probably out with Kimi again shopping.

Ken sighed, leaning over the counter, and said, "Things have gotten really slow and boring since all the ghoul customers stopped coming." Nishiki replied, "Because the doves are being vigilant. Of course no one is going to come around while the doves from the main nest are on the prowl." But then it was Koma who spoke up and said, "I'm more worried about what's going on in the eleventh ward. Ghouls are working together to target the investigators in that ward. The doves are probably focusing their forces there. But if things could get worse, we could see the start of a war."

He then smirked and stated, "Perhaps the time for me to be called the Devil Ape is coming around again." The other two just let him his fun with his talk of the Devil Ape while they sat around. It was then that Ken's phone rang. He looked at it and saw he had a text message from Yomo. "It's from Yomo," he told the other two. "He wants me to meet him. But he wants me to take the tunnel system. Something about it being too dangerous to come over land." The other two seemed interested, but knowing that Yomo probably didn't say much else in the text, just let Ken go with a promise to tell them what this was all about when he got back.

* * *

Four figures entered the twentieth ward. Three of them wore gas masks and hoodies while the fourth was a tall man with a stylish goatee. "Be careful," one of the gas masked figures stated. "This place is a designated a dangerous ward so the doves will be out in force. But still… will she really be here, Banjou?" The goateed man nodded, "Yeah, the twentieth ward's Anteiku. It's a coffee shop with a lot of curious ghouls in it. I'm sure she'd go there. Rize always liked interesting places like that. Besides we have to go there anyway. Don't we?"

Banjou pulled out an envelope from his pocket. The same one Eto had given to Ayato. Ayato had given him two orders. First track down Rize and capture her. And second, deliver the letter to Eyepatch who was hanging out at Anteiku and escort him and his sisters back to the Aogiri base in the eleventh ward. He only hoped that things would go well.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the start of the Aogiri arc. Again I will give you guys one last warning about the upcoming fights, such as the one next chapter, will be more graphic and violent. Just saying this so I don't get someone reporting me for it and getting me in trouble. But I don't expect anyone to really be bothered by it here.**

 **So please, read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	55. a comedic beginning

**Well yeah this is out way early due to good news. Recently I was contacted by Fancy Mr. Duck who offered to make a cover art for this. he made two (technically three) and I chose this one cause I'm partial to chibis. I may still use the other one for my other story since it needs one too. Even if the twins have nothing to do with that one... for now.**

 **So I decided to write up this part today and put it up with the pic to both inform you about it and to say thanks for it. In fact I'll again say thank you to all the people who have helped me with this story. From inspiration, ideas for omakes, helping me through brainstorming parts I can't quite get an idea one, or giving me this pic. thank you for the help. And as always I am willing to listen if there is something you want to speak to me with, such as Omakes. So far I have two serious ones planned but only one of them for the near future. the second won't come out till probably the end of the story.**

 **Originally this was going to be part of one long chapter that would have covered the entirety of the attack on the cafe and kidnapping of a Kaneki but I want to get this out fast so I just did the beginning so I could put up the picture. I hope that doesn't ruin your enjoyment of this part though. but I assure you that the next part will definately get into the rest of the fight.**

 **souldarkstar, felix and jaune arc, corporal santon, chiefinator2, and mr. fancy duck, thank you for reading.**

* * *

The setting sun set cast a subdued atmosphere across the docks of the eleventh ward. Shadows creeping out in the dwindling light. It was somewhat calming in way. A beautiful sunset. If you could ignore the surroundings. This area of the docks was rather run down. The scents of the decaying sea life and rotting docks covered in rust filled the air. And pretty much everywhere was stained in something. But that wasn't the worst of it. For on this dock, multiple bodies were strewn about. Their bodies mutilated by what obviously had been kagune strikes. Only three living people remained on this dock.

"This is the third set of corpses we've found since this morning," Ken observed. "It's like one of those battlefields in the middle east," added Yomo. Ken knelt down neck to one and checked it. "They haven't been fed on at all. Just like the others. Just left where they were slain." Yomo nodded and told him, "This is most likely a message. Letting them rot both to show the CCG that this is something more than predation and to rub in the fact that they can't recover the bodies for a proper funeral." As they talked, the third member, Yoshimura, observed in silence. The other two had called him after they had scouted a bit around the edge of the ward; not going too far in to avoid alerting whoever was responsible. "Yomo, did you figure out who was responsible for this?" he finally asked. The other man nodded.

"Yes. I captured one of them before Ken arrived and made him talk. They are a gang of ghouls who call themselves Aogiri tree. I wasn't able to get an exact location or much details on their numbers and members but he did say one thing. That their leader… is the one eyed king." Both of the other two looked at him in surprise. But Yoshimura quickly turned to a contemplative expression. Yomo continued, "But I think… that the stuff he said about the king… is surely mistaken." Ken suddenly let out a heavy sigh, "One eyed king, eh? Even being a one eyed myself… I thought he was just an urban legend. You're probably right but still…. if he really is the leader. Than things are about to get serious."

Yoshimura nodded to them before he turned to leave. "Let's head back to Anteiku. We can gather information later. But for now, I think it's too dangerous to stay around here. Though on the way back, could you stop by Helter Skelter and find out what the clowns know about this, Ken?" Ken agreed and the three of them quickly made their way back to the closest entrance to the underground.

* * *

Around the same time, Kuro and Touka were both working at Anteiku. Shiro had been here too but had been sent out on some errands by the other two after losing a game of rock paper scissors. Currently the two of them were just goofing off. With the drop in ghoul customers recently, there were times during the day when the whole place was completely empty of guests. So they just sat around and talked about school, snapped at each other, and other such small talk. Until finally the bell rung. Signaling someone's entrance to the shop.

"Good afternoon," They cheerily greeted in their best work voices. But one look at these people and they both were already preparing for trouble. After all what kind of person walked around with a gas mask on their face in middle of the day. And the fourth character looked like a thug to the two of them. The thug marched right up to the two of them. He looked at Kuro with intimidating eyes that the smaller girl matched. "Can I help you?" she asked; her voice still cheery but with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I need to see the manager," he requested. It was then that Touka interrupted with, "Haah?! What are you getting all bossy for? If you have any business here, then sit down at a table and I'll bring you a cup of coffee… sir." She held no respect in that last word though. "Then we will see if we can attend to your request." Though both of the girls were surprised when he jumped back from Touka with a panicked yelp before commenting on her being just a girl. Before Touka could start a fight, Kuro calmly told the man, "The manager isn't here right now. If you would like to leave a message, I'll be sure to see that he gets it eventually."

He thought for a minute before replying, "Actually there's something I need to ask you two as well. Do you two know a Rize Kamishiro or a Ken Kaneki?" Both girls froze. They were looking for Rize and Ken. And by name too. Eventually Touka asked them to come into the back to talk further. They were soon all in the break room around the table. After he showed them his kakugan to confirm he was a ghoul, he told them, "I'm Banjou. I was with Rize in the eleventh ward." Touka then asked, "And why are you looking for Rize and Ken?" He smiled when he heard her reference them so informally. "So you do know them. Do you know where they are now?" Touka laughed awkwardly and replied, "I don't know. Rize hasn't visited the shop in a while and Ken is out doing something for the manager. I don't know when even he'll be back."

Banjou sighed. It looked like today would be a wash. He began to think about just leaving the letter here for the man and coming back a few days later to escort him and just keep looking for Rize when he caught a whiff of Rize's scent a second later. He searched for it and eventually found it. On one of the two girls. She was infused with it. Slowly it dawned on him what this meant. It made sense despite the fact that he wished it wasn't true. "I smell Rize's scent on you," he accused the black haired girl. "Huh?" she asked; dumbfounded. Upset he suddenly grabbed the girl and lifted her up. He ignored the other telling him not to get violent in the shop and, with a bit of difficulty, finally asked the question he knew was true. "Are you… Are you Rize's girlfriend?"

Kuro who was about to punch him the face, froze up hearing that. It was just so ridiculous that she couldn't process it. The face on Touka told her that the other girl was likewise flabbergasted. "What the hell are you talking about?" she finally asked. "My girlfiend? What kind of stupid question is that, retard?" But the only thing he heard was "My girlfriend." And he shouted at her while taking a swing. Of course she easily dodged this and slammed him the back of the head before turning around to block the next attack. Only to watch as the lug fell to the ground completely unconscious. Once again, everyone just stood there flabbergasted. "He's out cold?" Kuro asked as she tried to get her head around what just happened. The gas masked people apologized as Touka summed it up with a simply, "… so weak."

* * *

 **short but hopefully sweat. I actually had fun with the Rize girlfriend scene since its just so ridiculous but to Banjou it makes sense why Rize's scent would be on her and he apparently wasn't informed that they are related, thus very similar smells. I plan to finish this by the end of the week.**

 **as always please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	56. cruel afternoons

**And here is the rest of the kidnap scene. I'll admit a lot of it played out like the manga. But, and talking with some others who also pointed this out, I had there be a bit more of a fight in this scene then what was in canon. But not too much since its important to my story later that the fight was a bit one sided.**

 **Thank you for reading: jpr4646, duhorcommonsense, Ryan Roach, wyyrd, roguishninja500, glitchyvirus, weaponkillerkn0wer, and banghg thank for reading.**

* * *

Laughter filled the room. At least to Kuro's ears. Her double was currently laughing hard at what had happened earlier. The "two of them" were currently watching the still unconscious Banjou. Kuro really wondered how he could have been knocked out for so long by such a light blow.

They had left him here to recuperate after she had knocked him out. Everyone had gone back into the shop to drink and discuss some things while he slept. The other three explained to the two girls about why he had attacked her. Apparently the big lug had something of a crush on the mighty, independent Rize. They also told them about the state of the eleventh ward since Rize had left. Touka was amused a bit when the others explained how and why someone as weak as Banjou had tried to lead the eleventh ward during that time. But from what they knew of the ward, they were pretty sure he wasn't the leader there anymore.

Eventually, Kuro had decided to go up and check on their passed out guest while the others continued to hang out downstairs. It was her fault that he was unconscious after all. She had found him still out, so she decided to just wait for him to wake up with a cup of hot coffee. Unfortunately, her copy chose now to come back out of her subconscious. She threw a sharp glare at the other her. But the Alter-Kuro just kept on laughing despite her displeasure. "I still can't believe that he actually thought that we were Rize's girlfriend. Her girlfriend. How could even come to that conclusion? Does he really think she's that much of a freak?" Kuro sighed and rubbed her temples. "Stop laughing. It isn't that funny," she ordered. The other Kuro actually stopped laughing but still shot back, "What's gotten you so upset? It's not like being called an incestual lesbian is the worst thing we've been called. Even with it being with your aunt that's about a decade older than you. Really, Kuro, you used to have much thicker skin for this kind of thing. This peaceful ward has really made you too soft." Kuro sighed. "I didn't ask for your opinion on this matter. I just want you to shut up and leave me alone."

Thankfully it was at this time that their guest decided to wake up. The alter Kuro faded away, but with a dark smirk on her face. Kuro walked over next to him and smiled. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked as she handed him a glass of water she had brought for him. He slowly took the water and drank a sip before answering, "Fine." Kuro smiled. She replied, "That's good. And… um… Sorry… about that. I just acted on reflex. A girls got to protect herself. You know." Banjou nodded. "I understand," he replied. "I came on a bit too strong there. But still you're a lot stronger than you look." He took another swig of his drink and continued; his voice a bit more morose with, "I guess… that's why she chose you."

"Huh?"

"She's too strong for me to stand beside but you… might be… good enough. Please! Watch out for her and keep her happy. For me." He sounded resigned and his face appeared somber. But this serious scene was interrupted by a strong chop to the head by Kuro. Though she did hold back a bit. But only a bit. Her face red in embarrassment, Kuro shot back, "Would you stop saying that! I am not in a relationship with Auntie Rize!" Finally realized what was going on. "Wait? Auntie Rize?" The girl nodded. "Yes. Rize is my Aunt. I'm her NIECE, Kurona! You idiot!" she replied. Kuro decided to keep her last name a secret. At least until she found out more about why these people wanted to speak to her brother.

She watched as Banjou's face paled at the sudden realization of what he had been accusing her of. Immediately he jumped onto the ground and groveled in front of the little girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that she had any family members so when I smelled her… I mean your scent and it smelled so much like hers… I thought that it was because you and her had been… intimate… enough for her to have marked you completely and thoroughly."

"Well, thank you for that image," Kuro said while trying to stop thinking about that stuff. But that just made her think about it more. She wondered if big bro would blame her if she stopped by Itori's for a stiff drink after this. She then asked, "But why are you looking for her. And Ken?" Banjou looked up at her and sighed. "For Kaneki-san, its simple. I was just told to deliver this invitation and then, barring anything too problematic or untimely, escort him to speak with Aogiri's leadership. I don't know what they want… but judging by his reputation and capabilities it wouldn't be that hard to think that they want him and his sisters to join them." Kuro digested that information. Ghoul organizations had long been interested in the three of them since they were kids so it wasn't that big a deal to her. Being free spirits, they had always either refused outright or at least agreed to lend each other a hand from time to time. Though a few times her brother had had to chase off some of the pushier ones. She hadn't even heard of this Aogiri before anyways. So it probably wasn't that big a deal. But still, something in his voice put her on guard. Like he wasn't giving her the whole truth. Or was at least understating something to the girl. Maybe things were much more dangerous than she was hoping.

"And Rize?" she asked. Now Banjou looked worried. The façade of calm he had been holding now gone faced with the threat to his beloved. "They… just want to … talk…" Kuro watched as the man fell silent. His mood seemed to change. He decided to stop hiding and tell this poor girl the whole truth. "Kuro," he began again, "Next time you see Rize… Please tell her to run." Banjou looked up at her; his eyes worried. "These people… Aogiri… they aren't like any ghoul pack you've ever seen before. They invaded the eleventh ward from out of nowhere but I heard they came from the twenty fourth ward. We tried to fight them. But there were just too many of them. And I hate to admit it, but many of them… were just too powerful. In the end we could only surrender to their rule. Once they gained control of all the ghouls in the ward they started to attack the doves next and eventually the number of CCG investigators in the eleventh ward started to drop until the ward was basically under the complete control of Aogiri. And now they are moving into the adjoining wards with the goal of crushing the CCG.

I don't know why… but their leader… our leader… a monster who doesn't shed tears or show any mercy to those that are in his way or his underlings… wants Rize. Probably for something horrible. I don't want that for her. I can't let that happen. So she needs to run away." Kuro listened as to the man quietly as she digested what he said. She had heard rumors about what was happening in the eleventh ward but she didn't think things could be this bad. She became even more worried for her family. Especially her brother. What would they do if they didn't like his answer to their invitation. She had no doubt that her brother was strong but could he really beat so many ghouls from the twenty fourth ward if they attacked him all at once. "… Sooner or later they'll come to this ward too," Banjou continued. "You guys all need to run too. It's either that or you'll have join them. But could you guys really follow their orders? Other than Eyepatch… do any of the rest of you really want to fight the CCG?"

As he finished that last question though, the second floor window to the breakroom was kicked in. It to shatter; shooting glass around the room. A figure came flying in. The figure slammed into Banjou; causing crunching sounds to come out of the man's arm and threw him to the ground. "Banjou!" Kuro shouted in worry for the man now splayed on the floor. "Oi, Banjou," the new figure coolly opened with. "What are you doing? Do I need to beat you to an inch of your life again to make you understand your place again?" Kuro gritted her teeth before challenging the figure. She now realized it was a young boy. Maybe younger than her. "Who the hell do you think you are? Breaking into people's second story windows like some batman wannabe," she snapped. "Hell, you didn't even take off your shoes before coming in. You rude brat."

The brat just smirked at her. "Heh, I see you, peace loving idiots, are still the same as always. Still looking down on others with your superior attitude and uptight morals. While ignoring the way the world really works." Banjou's groupies soon barged in and one them mentioned the name Ayato. Now that sounded familiar to Kuro but she couldn't place where she had heard it till Touka ran in. "What was that racket… about?" she froze when she saw the boy. The color in her face drained away. "Ayato?" she whispered and he simply smirked at her and said, "Yo, big sis." It was Touka's younger brother that Kuro had heard about from to time. She could even see the family resemblance now.

Touka coldly asked, "Where the hell have you been, idiot?" To which Ayato replied, "I've been learning about the world. And my place in it. Unlike a peace loving fool like you, I realize that I'm a ghoul." He looked at her with disdain. "I'm different from you. Trying to pretend that your human. Despite being a monster."

"You've grown up to be quite the arrogant prick," observed Touka.

"And you're as childish as ever," Ayato snapped back. It was at this point that two others came into the room from the shop. "Oh my," the garishly dressed one of the pair spoke up. "So this is your sister Ayato-kun? She looks lovely. I'm actually a bit jealous. Touka-chan, could you tell me how you keep your skin so smooth and radiant." The other simply smirked as he looked around at the mess. "Yo, Ayato. We've been waiting for you." But rather than greeting the two of them, Ayato clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Oi Yamori," he shot back at the gecko faced one, "What the hell are you doing here? This is my mission."

Yamori just grinned at him. "Now, now. Don't be that way. We're here to help you. Shouldn't you be thankful. Besides I still have a bone to pick with that bitch. After how she embarrassed me in the thirteenth ward. My home truth." His face grew a dark expression for a bit till he gave another disturbing smile. "And besides that, Eyepatch. He interests me." Kuro flinched when she heard the man pop one of his fingers. Though to her, it sounded more like he had actually broken it. "A monster like him. I wonder how much it would take to break him." Ayato took a step towards Yamori and told him, "Oi, you sick fuck. This is my mission so stay out of it. Besides Tatara wants him brought back the eleventh in one piece." Yamori just laughed at the others curt response to him. "I guess I'll just have to amuse myself with the bitch alone then." It was then that Yamori's partner sighed. "But it doesn't seem like either of them are here," he added. "I'd hate to think that we came all the way out here for nothing."

Kuro was trying to process what they were saying. It almost seemed too insane. They were talking about her family in such a way in front of her like it was nothing. She had to get to big bro now and warn him. Before they could catch him unawares. But fate was cruel to the girl.

While she was trying to figure out what to do, Yamori sniffed the air a bit before glancing at Kuro. Kuro noticed and shifted into a defensive position. "While the main targets might not be here, It's not like there's nothing of value here either. There's still her. I'd recognize that stench anywhere. That stench mixed in as part of your scent must mean your related to that annoying glutton. Ah, you must be one of Eyepatch's precious little sisters if I remember correctly. I'm sure you'll be enough for now. And you'll be the perfect bait to make your brother come to us once he gets back." The other two had also turned to focus on the young girl.

However, Kuro and Touka didn't wait but instead made the first move. Touka appeared to the front left of Yamori and Kuro to his back right. Still, he simply smiled at them like it was a cute prank. Touka shot forward while Kuro tried to drop kick the man's face. But that was when Ayato appeared in front of Touka and round house kicked her away. He then taunted her on being weak. Touka in her anger unleashed her Kagune and tried the strike Ayato who just unleashed his own and in mere seconds cut her down.

While that was happening Kuro slammed her foot down but Yamori blocked it with his arm. He tried to grab the airborne girl but she used the rebound from her kick to shove off of him and out of his reach. Kuro darted around him, using her powerful strikes to try and break through his guard. But Yamori just laughed at her attempts as he blocked and dodged her. "You rinkakus. Always so aggressive. But that's why." He finally backhanded the girl and Kuro was sent flying where slammed into the wall. "Your kind is so much fun to break. Let me hear them. Your wails of despair!"

But Kuro wasn't done. she stumbled back up and with a scream of determination, charged at him again. Yamori began to laugh again. "That didn't break you? Amazing." She dodged the next strike and aimed for his face only for him to disappear. In her panic at losing sight of him she was too slow to react when his kagune pierced her lower back; actually blocking her own kagune from forming. She growled and tried to spin around, despite the damage this caused to her already wounded body, and hit him again. But Yamori raised her up on his kagune and then slammed her into the floor.

"Kuro," Touka croaked as she tried to get up, but Ayato just slammed a foot onto her to hold his sister down. "Just stay down, idiot sister," he ordered. "It's the law of the world that the strong feed off of the weak. It's the fate of weaklings like Mom and dad to die. There's nothing they can protect or save. They can only watch as everything is snatched away. Just like you." Yamori at this time had withdrawn his kagune but before Kuro could get her wits back, he grabbed her by the neck and held her in front of him. Still she clawed at his arm; ripping open the flesh and causing rivulets of blood to flow down his arm.

The bikaku just laughed at her struggles some more. "Still fighting? Amazing. Amazing! You're just perfect! So much fun!" He walked over and slammed her into a wall but the she ignored the pain as she continued to struggle but the cruel man just smiled even more sadistically before squeezing her neck. Now lost in playing with his new toy. Kuro struggled now just to breath instead of to escape. Her movements slowed and her mind became shrouded in fog. Her world started to go black. She vaguely heard Ayato, as if he was talking underwater, shout at Yamori, "Hey! Stop Yamori! We still need her alive!" She saw her double again; sitting on the top of the couch. It smiled at her and said, "Nighty night pathetic little Kuro."

She began to finally lose consciousness when the transvestite man came behind Yamori and tried to calm him down. Yamori suddenly turned around after his partner put a hand on his shoulder and impaled the other man; his grip on poor Kuro finally loosening. He took a few deep breaths before regaining some composure.

He dropped Kuro to the ground where Banjou crawled over to her and checked for a pulse and breath. He sighed in relief when he felt the faint movement of air passing through her now bruised throat and bloody lips. "Sorry, Nico," Yamori told his partner, "Got a little too excited there." But Nico just laughed it off. If anything, he seemed to be enjoying it. Finally, after forcing Banjou to put Kuro in a bag they had brought with them for Rize, Ayato walked over to where his sister was kneeling on the ground. He smirked again at her, "Still unable to get up? You really are pathetic." Touka locked eyes with him and shot back another insult to which he just pulled out the letter and threw it to her. "Here. Make sure it gets to Eyepatch. And tell him to hurry up. If he ever wants to see his sister again."

* * *

A bit later Yomo and Yoshimura showed up at the café and entered the destroyed break/meeting room. They were the first to arrive since Kuro was taken. Touka, to at least spare her for a little while longer, had sent a message to Shiro. To send her on a little errand that would be out of the way enough to make her waste a few hours getting it down. Ken was still at Helter Skelter. They both looked over the damage and the letter before looking at each other in solemn thought. Yoshimura simply asked, "Touka, where are the twins?" She twitched but still answered, "Shiro was out... still is. But Kuro… They… Kuro." Yoshimura was silent as he contemplated everything. Things had become problematic. "Yomo, gather everyone," he ordered. "Anteiku will shut down for a while. As for Ken and Shiro." Touka looked up at the man as he put on a sad smile, "Send them up here when they get back. I'll inform them about what happened to Kuro."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Probably one of the darkest chapters I've had here so far. But, I can definitely say, stuff will get darker pretty soon. Next chapter we will get Ken's reaction and... well Alter-Kuro will have some things to say about our poor little girl's fight.**

 **I hope that Kuro's beat down by Yamori was done well. I tried to make it similar to the manga. i think it works since the small break room would be hard for Rinkaku to fight in. Not to mention that experience and possibly overall health at the time was in Yamori's favor as well. I can add a bit more if you guys think it's a bit lacking somewhere.**

 **Please, read, review, fav, and follow, and enjoy.**


	57. separation

**And here is the reactionary chapter. I actually have been planning the issue Kuro has here for a long time. Being confronted with that. Hope it finally pays off. Other than that I have not much else to say. Next chapter is going to be a bit late probably. Moving around in my work and just needing to plan out what happens in the next chapter actually. I want this to actually be a pretty heavy arc so itll probably be slow while I figure out what to write.**

 **and yes the kakuja will be coming soon. for those that are looking forward to it. I have exactly where i want it to show up actually.**

 **RIbbajack1295, rabbit17, supersonicxx, and cats are my world... welcome to this story that really is way longer then i originally planned for it to be.**

* * *

Touka braced herself as the door opened and both Ken and Shiro entered. She was the only one who stood in the café. She wore a fresh uniform. She had the worst of her wounds hidden underneath her clothes or behind the counter she now sat behind. She watched as the two came in; confused by why the closed sign was place on the door. Touka felt her stomach sink at when they asked why. Memories of when she had been informed of Ryouko's death flying through her mind. Finding it hard to stay composed or even breathe in their presence, Touka quickly informed them that the manager wanted to see them upstairs.

After watching them go up the stairs she ran away into the kitchen to recompose herself and wait for the coming storm. The heart wrenching scream of despair from Shiro was to be expected. As was the sounds of Ken now shouting and arguing with the manager. Touka became worried when she heard the sounds of a large scuffle upstairs. She nearly had a heart attack when one of Ken's tentacles ripped through the roof and missed impaling her head by mere inches. It was yanked back up and through the whole she could hear Yoshimura and Yomo telling Ken to calm down, Ken demanding the letter and to be let go, and poor Shiro turned into a sobbing mess begging her brother to just stop.

Finally, Ken calmed down somewhat and went back into the room with Yoshimura. The same room where everything had happened earlier today. After another ten minutes, Touka heard the upstairs door slam open and someone rush down. Ken then entered the kitchen; an aura of rage billowing off of him. She also noticed a bit of his mask peeking out of his coat pocket. He went right for where their secret entrance to the underground was hidden and ripped open the trapdoor. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" she demanded. He looked at her with a gaze strong enough to force her to step back in shock. "Out," he simply said before jumping down into the hidden basement and disappearing into the labyrinth of tunnels beneath Tokyo. Yomo went down as well. _'Probably under orders from Yoshimura to watch out for that idiot'_ She thought. But as she stared at the trap door, a tiny part of her begged, _'… Please… Ken…come back safe.'_

She turned as she saw the manager entering the kitchen as well. His clothes torn a bit. And he had a few small wounds that were already in the final stages of healing. He looked at the still open secret door for a bit before walking over to it and shutting it. He then turned to Touka and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Touka. Ken just needs some time to calm down. And Yomo is with him. He'll be fine." He put a hand on her shoulder. "How about you get poor Shiro a nice cup of Anteiku's finest. And maybe a shoulder to cry on. She could really use one right now." Touka accented and turned to make the coffee for the poor girl. But what she didn't see, while her back was turned, was the manager's face as he looked again at the hidden door. His expression worried but harden and resolute. He was afraid for Ken. Both for what could happen to him out there and for what he himself could do while in this state. _'Keep him safe, Yomo,'_ he, just like Touka, mentally begged.

* * *

Kuro groaned as she awoke. Her… well everything really… felt horrible. The girl also noticed a feeling of grogginess and her kagune feeling completely unresponsive. She realized the cause when she looked down and saw small puncture wounds on her arm. "RC suppressants," she groaned. "Thaaaaaattttsss right," her other self replied. She froze for a second before sighing. "Of course you'd have to show up now wouldn't you." The other Kuro giggled and nagged, "Oh don't be that way Kuro. I'm taking time out of my busy schedule of not existing to keep you company the least you could do is thank me."

"Thank you, now go away!" The real Kuro shot back. But this just caused the fake Kuro to smirk at her. Kuro then began to look around. Hoping to find anything that could tell her where she was. Or someway to contact her big bro. Perhaps she could somehow get a message to him or Anteiku to help them find and rescue her. It was here though that her double laughed again. "Oh pathetic little Kuro," it admonished her, "there you go again. Playing the damsel in distress and depending on your brother. Such a sorry sight to see really. Your fangs having grown so dull." That struck a nerve for Kuro. She turned to it and demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you haven't realized it. The twentieth ward has poisoned you. You've become domesticated. A shadow of your old self. Your fangs have been broken. You've become weak! SO WEAK!" It suddenly appeared next to Kuro and whispered in her ear, "You've forgotten what it means to be a ghoul. To truly live like a ghoul." Angrily Kuro swiped at it but it was already on the other side of the room. It perched on top some ruined piece of furniture and giggled again. "You're wrong," Kuro snapped at her but the alter Kuro just gave her a smug look. "Am I? You and I both know that I wouldn't be saying this if you didn't really feel it. I mean I am you after all. But still what happened to you? You use to be able to go toe to toe with S or even SS class ghouls in the thirteenth ward but ever since the move, you've become such a failure." Kuro clenched her fists at this accusation. The cruelest part for her was that she couldn't deny it.

The fake Kuro jumped back down and slowly walked towards her. "Mado, Setsuko, Tsukiyama. And now this. You've lost each and every fight you've been in since joining Anteiku haven't you. Only escaping death but convenient saves from others. Especially that poor, siscon brother of yours." It now looked her start into eyes. "Face it. You've become nothing more than a burden now. Weighing down all of your friends and family. Till the day the doves or some other foe catches up to them." It grinned at her as it joked, "Wouldn't it be funny if the last words from their mouths was them blaming you for everything." Kuro growled and yanked the Alter Kuro by its neck. "Shut up!" she snarled. "I don't have time to be dealing with your shit right now."

Right at she finished talking the door slammed open and the young boy from earlier, Ayato she realized, walked in. He looked at her like she was crazy. Standing there holding nothing and speaking to the air. So she relaxed and turned to the boy. "Come," he ordered before turning back out the door. After tinkering with the idea of just fleeing, Kuro instead just followed the boy. She wasn't impressed with the look of their apparent hideout. Just yet another abandoned building. Kuro was seriously starting to worry about her home town. It can't be normal for a city, even one as big as Tokyo, to have this many abandoned buildings in it. As they walked Ayato looked back at the girl and began, "Oi. Anteiku idiot." But Kuro just glared at him and replied with, "Could you please stop calling everyone idiots. Only idiots call people idiots you know."

Suddenly Ayato spun around and kicked Kuro. With the inhibitors in her body, she was hit hard by the assault and fell to the floor. It took effort not to throw up right here right now. "Oh I am so gonna kick your ass after these suppressants wear off. You dick," she declared. But her captor just smirked at her declaration before his face went back to its default emo expression. "A word of warning, idiot. The people at the top aren't as nice as me." Somehow the ridiculousness of that line just made the young girl bust out into laughter. Ayato glared at the girl but she was only able to get it down to a small giggle. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just that…he he… what… what… what you said was just…" she started to laugh again. Ayato grumbled a bit but decided to drop it and began to walk off again. Kuro followed. "As I said, they aren't softies like me. So for now just answer their questions clearly and immediately and follow any order they give you with no fuss. Got it?" Kuro nodded and replied, "Yep, just like high school then." Finally, they stepped through the doorway at the end of the hallway and Kuro got her first look at the face of Aogiri.

* * *

Ken was angry. Furious. His precious sister had been taken from him. And despite how much he wished to just rush right now after her, he knew the old man was right. It would just make things worse. So he had to wait for the moment to strike. To save her. But that didn't mean he could just pretend nothing was happing. And that was why he was here now.

He ran around the tunnels under Tokyo with no real goal other than finding something to break. But sadly he didn't run into any other ghouls as he made his way through the maze. Other than Yomo, it seemed that everyone was keeping their distance from him. As for the quiet right hand man of Yoshimura, he was staying just outside of Ken's personal space. Far away enough to let Ken have his privacy but close enough to move in if Ken got in trouble or made a move to head towards the eleventh ward or the twenty fourth ward proper. Under Yoshimura's orders.

Yoshimura had at first requested, then out right told the infuriated boy not to do anything brash and wait till they could all come together and form a plan. The emotional part of the boy felt betrayed by the older man. That he was abandoning Kuro to the devices of these monsters.

But still his logically side made sense of the older man's arguments. That rushing in there would just lead to him being killed or captured as well. That even he couldn't fight off possibly hundreds of strong ghouls if they all attacked him at once. That rushing in was what they probably wanted him to do in the first place. And that Kuro was most likely still alive and relatively ok for now since they would want to keep at least a workable impression on Ken. With these arguments as well as pointing out that Shiro needed him as well and rushing out without a plan would be just as bad as abandoning her instead, Yoshimura made Ken agree to wait for him to gather everyone and present a plan to save the poor girl.

After about ten or fifteen minutes running around the tunnels, Ken finally stopped when he noticed it. The markings, both physical and scent, outside of an exit to the thirteenth ward. Ken recognized these. He grinned as he realized that these were the markings for the invaders into the ward. The ones from the eleventh ward. Aogiri. He took a step towards this exit and checked to see if Yomo reacted. The older ghoul remained where he was in the shadows.

Now that he knew it was ok, Ken began to head up the stairs. It was time to let Aogiri know exactly how he felt about what they had just done. He opened the hidden door that was made to look like part of the foundation of this building so that it could remain hidden even when humans occupied it. He found himself in the basement or warehouse of some sort. He wasn't sure which one it was nor did he care. The room was filled with storage and quite large. Maybe twenty-five-foot-tall with scaffolding on the roof. And with a small group of ghouls around the room.

While coming up the stairs, Ken had adjusted his mask on his face. He also pulled his hood down over his face since he didn't want to scare away his prey right off the bat after all. They soon noticed him and about three of them surrounded him at the secret entrance. The biggest one glared at him. Ken found it funny how he tried to come off as intimidating yet had only put himself in range of just about any attack possible. "You lost or something? Pipsqueak," he challenged. It was here that Ken smirked and answered, "No." He then kicked the man hard. The big man's body held for a second or two before Ken's kick ripped in two; the upper part flying into the air as the others looked on in shock. Ken pulled down his hood and continued, "I just need to deliver a message to your bosses."

Before the other two closest to could react he shot forward and decapitated both. Now the rest of the goons, realizing they were under attack, activated their kagunes and charged at the boy. There were also a couple ukaku who climbed onto the scaffolding to try to snipe at Ken from above. Ken immediately charged as well; wanting to use the others as cover from the ukakus. They met roughly in the middle of the large storage room. He dodged their attacks while lashing out with his own. He impaled them. He broke their bones. He dismembered them. Simply put, he destroyed them. The small time ghouls were no match for him. Already there was about a dozen bodies lying around his feet. Many, no longer recognizable.

He dodged a kokako and then grabbed the man's arm still surrounded by its kagune blade. With force and speed, Ken yanked the arm off and before the kagune could dissipate threw the appendage into the chest of another ghoul charging at him. He then spun around the now armless, screaming ghoul and kicked him in the lower back with enough force to both shatter his tailbone and send the body flying into where one of the ukakus was hanging from. The both of them fell onto the ground in a bloody heap. Ken came to where they were and activated his rinkaku.

The red tentacles ripped into their flesh and ended both of them in a matter of seconds. They then flew out and practically disintegrated another foe in one swing. Several more ghouls tried to attack Ken from all sides but he let his rinkaku take one on each. He dodged the one or two strikes that got through his own but other than that just watched as one by one they were ripped apart by his kagune. The last ukaku took a shot at him but his kagune immediately jumped to his defense and swatted the crystals away. Ken then jumped up and began to climb up to where his foe was. He came from under him and before the ukaku could spot him, he swung up to him and grabbed the man's head with his legs and then used his momentum to throw goon into the ground hard enough to kill him on impact.

Ken then landed back onto the floor and spotted the only survivor cowering in a corner. He smiled at the man but it held no compassion. He approached him and then; slowly. The survivor was too panicked to think of fleeing or fighting. He just sat there as Ken kneeled in front of him. "Don't worry," Ken assured him. "I won't kill you." The rinkaku all at once pointed their tips at their last foe. All at once, they struck.

* * *

Patrolling could be either the easiest or the most dangerous job possible for a CCG agent. In the end it all came down to luck. Specifically, whether you were lucky enough to not run into a ghoul during the patrol but the remains of a hunt instead. Especially in places like the thirteenth ward where there were many aggressive and powerful ghouls lived. Ghouls that could slaughter the low level units that usually got this job before they were even spotted. These patrols were more of a PR stunt really. The most they could do is chase off a b rank or lower ghoul or call in an actually combat able investigator. They couldn't hope to even slow down an A rank or higher. If one of those monsters shows up, then it's all over.

That was why two bureau investigators had visited a nearby shrine before their shift to pray for an uneventful night. They also had decided to wear several charms to hopefully increase their luck along with some wards and charms against monsters and evil. Though whether they worked this night, could be up for debate.

As both of them walked down a decently crowded side street, they talked about what to do on their next day off. They waved to the locals who they passed by. Some of them thanking them for their service or offering the officers deals the next time they stopped by on a shopping trip. But the clam was shattered by a blood curdling scream.

The two rushed forward to see what the problem was while the civilians fled. They both froze in shock at what they saw. It was the Eyepatch. The SSS class just causally walked out of the front door of a closed department store. He was covered in blood and appeared be dragging something roughly human shaped. It was a scene that would haunt the nightmares of many of the residents of this street. The investigators pulled out their guns loaded with q bullets and ordered the monster to stand down and surrender.

Eyepatch looked over at them with an amused expression. It was like he was enjoying the fact that both of them were shaking in fear. He didn't take any defensive position at all. There was no way they could harm him after all. This was a foe that was only second to the one eyed owl. It was likely that only Arima himself could take this beast down.

But thankfully, instead of unleashing his kagune, Eyepatch instead threw the mass of flesh that he was dragging at them. It slid towards them from where it landed; leaving a bloody trail. Now up close to it, they could see the fact that it was breathing. Despite what he had down to it, the flesh was still alive. The sight of this, made them both nauseas. Eyepatch turned back into the building and disappeared. Leaving his gift behind.

For a few moments, neither investigator moved. Then one of them fell to their knees still in shock and half afraid Eyepatch would come back. The other, still trying to keep his dinner down, called into HQ to request back up and then file for some much needed vacation time.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I was going to put Kuro's meeting with Tatara on here at the end but I want to work on that a bit before i put it up here. Other than that I hope the chapter was good.**

 **Kuro is now facing what she feels is her weakness, Ken sent his message to Aogiri that he is not happy with what they did and he will be coming, and two random CCG patrolmen got to survive a run in with the Eyepatch.**

 **Next chapter is going to focus on how Kuro gets used to her new environment as Anteiku prepares for the coming clash after someone gives them the perfect opportunity.**

 **Till next time, please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	58. Eve of our discontent

**Well here is the next part. Honestly I'm not too sure on this one. I tried to use it to start the build up to the fight.**

 **If it's bad I can take it back and fix whats wrong. I'm especially worried about the part with Hide. It feels out of character a bit to me but I felt that he would do this as a way to better position himself for later in the story.**

 **Other than that, I have something I wrote up but decided to drop (the meeting where Kuro meets Eto and Tatara) because I didnt like it and it didnt fit so I may or may not put that up as an omake for you guys to at least get an idea of what I wanted to do there.**

 **And thanks for reading: nightwing141, cats are my world, the age of Aquarius, and cloudmage23**

* * *

Kuro landed another punch into the face of her attacker. A pained gasp escaped from the victim as a tooth went flying into the air; ripped out by the impact. But Kuro didn't let up. She kept up her attack with another barrage of strikes. After which her opponent finally collapsed in a heap while barely breathing. Kuro stood over him. Breathing deeply herself. Her blood flushed with adrenaline. Her face flush. She had won and her opponent now lay defeated. She snarled at the man, "I hope this teaches you next time that no means no," before walking off. Two ghouls from the crowd immediately following close behind her.

This fight, one of several the young girl had gotten into during the short time since she had become a prisoner of Aogiri, had occurred in one of the random hallways of the base. A number of Aogiri foot soldiers and workers had either stopped to watch it in mild interest or even just walked past it to carry on with what they were doing before. She even noticed that more than a few were making wagers on her fights now. It had become apparent that fights like these were common among the riffraff of that made up the lower rungs of this group.

She finally reached what had become her new home. Probably a supply closet or janitorial storage room back when this place was still in business. Not exactly small but didn't have much more room than a small child's bedroom. She had a grungy mattress and a small blanket to sleep with and a table and chair as well. But other than that the room was bare. Not even clothes. She was instead, given a new set of clothes every morning after her shower. Her only personal item was an old, dirty book she had found left behind in this room that she now hid under the mattress. It was a simple novel but it helped to starve off the boredom she now felt with nothing else to play with.

She heard the door lock behind her and the two Aogiri guards that had been following her take positions in front of the door. Which meant she was stuck in her room for the next few hours. She was only aloud out for when some light exercise, meetings with Ayato, working the odd jobs they stuck her with, and going to the restroom and taking showers. Kuro though, felt a bit thankful for this. Her greatest torture here was mainly the boredom and dealing with Ayato's smug, bratty personality. She knew it could have been much, much worse if someone like Yamori had been given charge of her.

She opened up her book and began reading from where she left off till she felt a presence again. Counter Kuro was reclining on her mattress. "You're back again?" she asked it offhandedly. The double smirked at her. Kuro put the book away before asking, "What do you want now?" The other Kuro now jumped up excitedly and gave the real Kuro a hug. "I'm so proud of you," it praised her. Kuro struggled out of its grasp and asked her hallucination, "What are you talking about?" It let her go but still smiled at her like a pleased parent. "What I mean is that last fight of yours. Even with the suppressants they're keeping you under, you still cleaned that dumbass's clock. It looks like your starting to get your edge back."

Kuro reached for her book again. "Thanks for the words of encouragement," she coolly told it. She began to read again. Hoping that ignoring it would make the illusionary Kuro disappear faster. But instead it kept talking. "Still this is the life isn't Kuro?" Confused, Kuro again asked, "What do you mean?" Her double looked at her like she was an idiot. "You know exactly what I mean. So stop playing dumb. This place is great. How ghouls are truly meant to live." Kuro gave her double her own 'you're an idiot' look before sarcastically replying, "That's right. This rat infested, mold covered hellhole is a totally paradise." But counter Kuro just giggled at her again. "That's not what I… what we mean. I'm talking about the fact that we aren't bound by human rules here. We. Are. Truly. Free. Unfettered by family or responsibility. Here the only authority you have to respect is strength. The only rule, survival of the fittest. And only here is where you can finally resharpen those fangs of yours to their former glory."

This shocked Kuro. There was no way she could want that. "No. You're wrong," she defended. "This place is horrible. I just want to go back home to everyone." But in reply her double just got that same sickening, Cheshire cat grin that it makes whenever it taunted the poor girl with her inner darkness. "Now now, my darling little Kuro. Don't try to lie to me. After all I know exactly what is going on in that pretty little head of yours." It poked her forehead. As if pointing out the girl's brain and the secrets within. "I know you're afraid to admit it but you and I both know the truth. You actually do like it here."

"No I don't!"

"No you do. Didn't you, after all, truly feel alive after pounding that fool into the ground. The blood pumping. Your heart beating. Face Kuro. You enjoyed it. And this kind of excitement is sorely lacking in the twentieth ward. Are you sure you really want to go back?" Kuro didn't face her double who just snickered one last time. "I'll just leave you with that to think about," it told her. "But don't worry my dear. I'm always here for you. Just call for me when you finally do make up that silly little mind of yours."

And now Kuro was alone with her inner thoughts again. A myriad of confusion, hopes, and fears. Kuro clutched at the book before screaming and chucking it into the far wall. She assured herself she wouldn't fall for her otherself's tricks. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. She hoped she wouldn't.

* * *

But Kuro wasn't the only one suffering under their own worries and dark thoughts at this time. Those at Anteiku were also finding themselves in dark places and their resolve tested. Among them was Touka. The fiery young she-ghoul felt upset. Both at what had occurred that day and at herself. She kept thinking again and again about the mocking of her younger brother. And how he might be right and that she was pathetic and weak.

To try and answer these thoughts, Touka had begun to train; hard. And among her training regimen was runs through the underground tunnels. She chose the underground because she could run to her full potential without having to worry about being spotted by a civilian and having the CCG called on her. She also found it challenging in a way with its twists and turns and the occasional obstacle or aggressive ghouls that could pop up and challenge her down there.

Her current run had been cut short however. Due to nearly running into a CCG Whack a mole unit. Instead of waiting for them to pass by she instead decided to head back to Anteiku. As she reached the entrance to their secret basement she began to hear the sounds of heavy fighting and what sounded like Ken shouting out some commands and admonishments.

She came upon Ken and Shiro training. But there was something different about their sparring this time. It was too vicious. Granted Ken was a tough instructor when he taught normally. But here, Touka actually worried that he might accidently kill the young girl. She watched as they struck at each other while their kagunes dueled with each other around them. It was obvious that they were going at each other with the intent to kill. Touka even noticed blood splatter around them. And pieces of bone and flesh. Most of it she was pretty sure, was the young girl's.

She watched as Ken got in Shiro's guard and slammed his palm into her chest. She could even hear the sounds of snapping bone and Shiro's pained scream made her flinch. The younger girl went flying and crashed into the ground; rolling away for another few feet. Ken followed and raised his foot over the girl. Shiro, thankfully escaped before the foot came down and smashed where her head had been. She then launched herself back at her brother and the two became a tangled mess again.

Touka turned around when she heard someone approach her from behind. It was Yomo carrying a duffel bag. He nodded her in her direction and she waved back. He stopped next to her and watched the fight as well. He looked at her for a few moments with his patented Yomo expression, before opening up the bag and tossing her a chilled bag of blood. "It's our shipment from Itori. The shop's stock was running low.", Yomo explained. Touka accepted the gift and began to sip from it. The chilled beverage felt wonderful after such an intense work out.

For a little while the two of them just stood there and watched the two remaining Kanekis spar. Touka saw blood go flying into the air but the wound healed too quick for her to even figure out which one got injured. The two of them didn't even stop to take notice of it and kept on fighting. Yomo suddenly asked Touka, "Are you worried for them?"

Embarrassed Touka answered, "Hah?! Why should I be worried? It's not my problem… if those two… idiots kill each other like this. Breaking themselves while trying to get stronger." Yomo just turned back to the spar and continued. "Ken's blaming himself for what happened. He feels that its thanks to him neglecting the girl's training that Kuro was overpowered and taken. He probably feels that he became complacent since starting to live in such a nice ward and left her unprepared and unprotected for such an attack."

Touka gripped her fist in anger. "What the hell is that?" she angrily voiced. "So what if they became soft thanks to our peaceful little life. Is that so wrong? To turn your back on the darkness of our world. To live a happy life. Like a human." Yomo just answered with a noncommittal, "Perhaps." Touka sighed. "Seriously, it's that part of him that irritates me the most," she continued. "Always blaming himself. Always playing the tragic hero. Makes me want to beat him senseless. Sometimes things are just out of your control. Why can't he just accept that?"

But Yomo didn't answer her. He only remained silent and let the young girl complain. The fight then stopped for a minute and Touka grabbed a couple more blood packs from his bag and charged over to the two idiots before they could start up again. She was going to force them to take a break even if she had to kill them to do it.

* * *

Kuro found herself back at work for her captors. This time, she was helping clean some kills brought back from the hunting teams. As luck would have it, she was set next to Banjou. Allowing them to have some small talk as they worked. Kuro did feel a bit sad for the bodies she was so callously tearing apart, so she snuck in a prayer for each one before she began to cut. She worked fast enough to not get called out on it. In fact, she worked fast enough to surprise even Banjou.

He watched as she easily carved up the meat and organized it. She cleaned the bones. Getting every little piece, she would before she also weakened a section of the bone so that it could later be more easily broken open to get at the bone marrow. Banjou watched her for a bit before telling her, "You're actually pretty good at this." She answered while she looked over a rib bone for any leftover pieces. "Thanks I guess. You learn pretty quickly how to get every little bit when you have to find enough food to feed three potential binge eaters and the occasional visiting Aunt who doesn't understand the meaning of being full." Banjou laughed quietly at her answer. "Sounds tough. Perhaps having big stomachs is in yall's family genes." Kuro smiled and replied, "Perhaps. How have you been doing recently. Ayato beat you pretty hard back there."

Banjou tried to give her a reassuring expression but Kuro could still see the slight pain and feelings of anger and sadness over what had happen. "Don't worry about it. I'm use to stuff like that. Besides it didn't hurt that much." He made a strong looking pose. "I'm actually built pretty tough. So I can handle whatever that pipsqueak throws at me during one of his lessons." Kuro now found herself laughing at his little swipe at the aforementioned pipsqueak.

They kept talking as Kuro was handed another body to process. She could immediately tell it was Yamori who killed this one. It looked like the victim of a wild animal attack. She saw how even some of the other ghouls looked grossed out by it. One of them even commenting on how insane he felt the ghouls from the thirteenth ward were. Kuro didn't show even the slightest disgust though as she did her prayer and immediately got to work. Though she didn't have to stop herself from snapping at the same ghoul who jokingly observed that she was from the thirteenth ward as well as to why she didn't even flinch at the scene.

She was about halfway done when the commotion started. She turned around to see a young boy being attacked by one of the guards. The guards yelled at him for daring to steal some of the meat from the bodies their group was cutting up. But Kuro was surprised when Banjou jumped in before the kid could be hit. Taking the blow himself. She watched as he lied about having the kid steal the meat to protect the boy. The angry guard now turned on him and began to beat Banjou.

Kuro, not wanting to see him suffer anymore, grabbed one of the knives that they had and got behind the guard. In a second she had an arm around his neck and another holding the knife just inches from his eye. "I think that's enough. He did apologize didn't he?" she said in her coldest voice. A voice she realized that she hadn't used since they had moved from the thirteenth. The ghoul in her arms didn't resist while his eyes focused on the blade just sitting a couple inches from his eye. He knew about the mucous membranes being a weak point for ghouls so he didn't want to risk it. She only let him go after her two guards came forward and ordered her to stop and come with them back to her room. As she walked out the room she saw Yamori. They both locked eyes for only a couple seconds. She made sure to put as much of her old self in that look as possible though. If as nothing more than a challenge.

But what she didn't see as she was escorted out was Banjou watching her go. He made up his mind there. That he would save her. That he would help her escape. Taking her with the small group of ghouls he now led out of this place.

* * *

Hide approached the front desk. He found the place remarkably clean and not at all what he was expecting for a CCG office. Hide had always thought it would look more like one of those military bases he saw on tv. With tough looking men marching down the corridors in formation and weapons everywhere. The smells of war soaked into everything. But for the most part, the place seemed like a normal office building. Though there were still a lot of propaganda posters adorning the walls like he'd expected. The woman at the desk smiled at him once he reached the desk and signed in.

"Welcome to the CCG twentieth ward branch offices. How can I help you today sir?" she asked. Hide, a bit nervous at being called sir, smiled back at her and opened his bag. "Nothing much. I just came to deliver this." He handed her the CCG job application he had been mailed. Now filled out completely. She accepted it and said, "Thank you. But you could have just mailed it in." Hide laughed at this. "Sorry," he apologized, "But just mailing it felt so impersonal and lacking any impact. I wanted to make a rather lasting impression." She giggled. "Well I hope you succeed sir. You seem like a good kid and we could always use someone as cute and fun as you here. Is there anything else you need?"

Hide was silent for a second. His smile fell while his face became serious. He reached into his pocket and felt the flashdrive he had brought with him there. He had planned to present it to the CCG but now he was having cold feet. Was this really the right decision? Or would it only make things worse? Was there a better way? Perhaps he could just give an anonymous call from a payphone later instead. "Sir?" the receptionist asked him. Now worried as she noticed the boys contemplative look. _'Screw it. I've already come this far. Second guessing myself now won't help,'_ Hide finally decided. He pulled out the flashdrive and placed it on the counter. "I would also like to provide the CCG with this."

"What is it?" she asked in a now more serious tone. Hide swallowed a bit before he replied. "The location and information on a ghoul base in the eleventh ward. Perhaps the base for the Alpha ghoul of that ward. I can assure you its authentic."

Hide watched as the girl seemed to be freeze up as she tried to process all this. He had apparently succeeded in making a lasting impression here. Finally, she took the flashdrive, cradling it as if it was some treasure of some sort. She then asked Hide to wait for a bit while she contacted the appropriate investigators and officials currently present. Hide went over to sit down in one of the nearby chairs and waited. He had rolled the dice with this. He only hoped that he didn't roll snake eyes. For everyone involved.

* * *

Itori was pleasantly surprised tonight when an email reached here inbox. She didn't recognize the senders email address. Though she did make a note to try and see if she could uncover the owner of the address Mitsuhide .jp. She, after checking the mail for viruses or spyware, opened up the aptly titled, attack on Honnoji. She grinned when she saw everything the it contained. For an information broker like her, this email was a treasure trove.

itori pulled out her phone and sent a text to both Ken and Yomo asking them both to come here immediately. Both them sent back a reply almost immediately after, saying they were on their way. She then began to break down the information in the email and put together what she was going to tell the two of them. This appeared to be the break they had been waiting for.

* * *

 **And there it is. I hope you guys didn't hate the Hide scene too much. If you guys did, I can delete it, but I think Hide would do this since this puts him higher in the CCG and therefore gives him more tools to use for his own goals.**

 **I will work on the next part somewhat soonish.**

 **So please - read, review, fav, and follow.**


	59. preparations

**I was actually adding the last part of this when a got a private message asking when I planned to update. I actually thought that was really funny. and I was planning to update tonight despite it being a few days late so the last section is unedited.**

 **Yeah sorry about that, life has been weird lately. I had dentist appointments every friday for the last couple weeks and this Friday I will need to get implants for missing teeth I have in the back of my mouth.** **Theres also the fact that in work we are prepping to move buildings and sinus, probably from allergies, has been giving me headaches and messing with me. So while nothign too big has been going on, several small things have hit me all at once and have kinda sapped my drive to write as fast. I still need to get the next chapter of comprimise which I'm gonna try to do this weekend to next week so the next update of this could take a week or two.**

 **I thank you for joining us, RainbowDashattackout, totaladdict75, vardakatsu, code-emperor07, megearu aollyn, eclipse-sol, and kyokousami**

 **and now to our regularly scheduled programing**

* * *

Amon was lost in thought as he, Suzuya, and Shinohara made their way towards the main meeting room for the twentieth ward office. He hadn't been told much about what was going on other than that they were meeting with someone from the headquarters with a special assignment for them. Shinohara told them on the way here that it was the head of the eleventh ward countermeasures unit. Amon had heard about the unit. A strike force that was being made of highly capable investigators to strike back at the ghoul organization that had made the eleventh their base of operation and free the ward from their nefarious hold. But he didn't know who was in charge or why they would want to talk to him. Someone who had failed his mentor just recently. To distract himself from sad reminiscing over Mado and his failure, he idly listened as Shinohara tried to get Suzuya to agree to not do anything to upset who they were meeting. It was actually kind of funny. Like a parent admonishing their child. Finally, they reached the door to the meeting room and went inside.

It turned out that the one they were sent to meet today was Special class Marude. Amon felt a bit disappointed. A part of him had been imaging Arima himself leading their forces into battle. So to be honest, this was a bit of letdown to Amon. He didn't really mesh well with this person. Where Amon was serious and humble, Marude was much more emotional and a bit of a braggart. He didn't really hide his feelings when dealing with others. Including his disdain for the late Mado's quinque obsession. Amon held himself back from challenging the man when he made a crack about Mado and his toys. Though that anger gave way to fear when he heard the too lackadaisical man make a few cracks at Suzuya. He turned around and saw the boy's face twist into something chilling. But thankfully, maybe due to Shinohara's earlier pleadings, the boy didn't react as violently as Amon had feared he would.

"So what is that you need us for, Maru-chan?" Shinohara questioned. Changing the subject fast. Marude turned to him and composed himself. "I'm bringing you guys into the eleventh ward assault group. And before you object, this is an order you can't refuse." Amon was surprised by this. Was he being scouted for such an important operation? But why would they accept someone like him who allowed Eyepatch to escape. And kill Mado.

Shinohara sighed deeply while Amon was processing this. "Still as forceful as ever Maru," he stated. Marude grinned at this. "Of course. This is the biggest case I've ever been given. Of course I want to gather the strongest pieces to place on the board. I can't screw this up. Think of my reputation." Shinohara nodded. "Very well. But tell me, commander. Do you have you actually have a plan or are you making this up as we go along?" Marude scoffed at this good natured swipe. "Of course I have a plan," he replied. Then with a grin, he told them, "In fact we have already located the enemy's encampment and are in the final steps of setting up the attack plan for the raid. And it's all thanks to my new favorite protégée."

"protégée?" Marude seemed to enjoy the curious stares of the three of them before answering, "Yep. A real diamond in the rough. Found him here in the twentieth ward actually. You can come in." he called. The large meeting room actually had two entrances. One on either end of the room. Marude had gone to the one on the opposite side from where the others had come from and led someone else into the room. The first thing Amon noticed was how young the newcomer was. Perhaps no older than Suzuya. He was also bright. Almost too bright for this kind of work.

The blonde haired newcomer smiled at them and greeted them all cheerfully. Still Amon noticed something calculating in his eyes. Like he was breaking down everything he saw and figuring out how to best use everything to his advantage. Marude came behind the new kid and grabbed onto his shoulders and presented him to the others. "This here is Hideyoshi Nagachika. Rank Three investigator that joined us only a couple days ago. It's thanks to him that we were able to locate the hideout of the ghouls in the eleventh ward. Hell the boy even snuck inside the place and got us a bit of intel from the inside. Not much but still enough to give us an idea of what we will be dealing with inside their nest." Shinohara, shocked by this, questioned, "You really did that? That's just too reckless." Hide nervously laughed at this. "Sorry sir," Hide replied, "I know that it was reckless but I felt that it was just too important to not at least try. So I found a dead ghoul and put on his clothes to cover up my scent with that of the ghoul." Marude laughed approvingly. "That a boy. A real go getter. He's already has the investigating part down pat. He's going to go through some basic training for a little bit but afterwards I plan to place him here in the twentieth ward." Confused, Amon asked, "Why here?"

Marude smiled at his question. Like a cat that had just caught the canary. "Simple. Hide here, once all's said and done, will be placed with your unit as the division two liaison on the Eyepatch and Ying Yang sisters cases."

* * *

Kuro sat deep in thought in her room. She had just been offered a chance to escape from here. The day before, Banjou had been the one to bring her meal and used the chance to offer her the chance to join his plan to run away from Aogiri. Then today, she met the rest of his merry little band. Thanks to her growing notoriety from all her fights, Kuro's guards had started to follow her from a bit farther away so not to get in her way. Thanks to this, they were able to talk with each other without being overheard. Banjou introduced her and they began to talk a bit about the plan.

Kuro was thrilled when she noticed that there were a couple women among them. She was beginning to think that she was the only one here besides Eto. Did Aogiri keep their breeding females in a harem base somewhere to keep them safe or was it just not that popular a group for girls to join? She hadn't even realized one of the three gas masked siblings from before was a girl till she saw her without her mask. Kuro sat next to her and the mother ghoul and child while they talked.

And so Banjou laid out their plan. It was simple and easy to follow. But something bothered Kuro. It seemed to easy. Something tickled at the back of her instincts. Like she knew the plan was doomed to fail. Even as she optimistically joined in on what to do after they got out of here. "What should I do?" she asked no one. But she was answered. "Simply don't join."

Kuro turned to her copy. The fake Kuro now sat in her chair and looked at her with a more serious look than it usually would wear. Kuro didn't say anything so it continued. "You agree right. The risks are just too great. If you get caught, the big wigs here aren't just going to give you a slap on the wrist. They could even kill you. So you should play it safe and just stay here. Wait for when you have the strength to crush them if they get in your way." Kuro sighed and answered, "But what if this does work? This could be my best chance to get back to the twentieth ward. To Shiro and big bro." She closed her eyes in sadness at the thought of them. She was close to crying at the thought of what they must be going through right now. Worried sick about her.

But she was shocked by her duplicate replying, "So?" She spun around to see it now with its smug smirk again as it argued, "Is getting back to them really worth losing your life here? Just to return to the very place that made you weak and dependent on your big bro." Its smirk suddenly grew wider, "In fact you could use this to your advantage. I bet Aogiri would reward you handsomely if you just reported what these traitors have planned." Kuro punched her wall to quell her anger at its suggestion. "You want me to betray them?! To rat them out and destroy their only chance at getting out of here?!"

Counter Kuro laughed at her. "Kuro, Kuro. There you go again. Imprinting on a person the first time they act nice to you. Tell me how did that work out for you with Maria, hmm?" Kuro so wished right that she could just break its neck and end it right here. Right now. But the sadly incorporeal annoyance continued. "You don't owe these people anything. In fact, they owe you. It was them who brought Aogiri to Anteiku in the first place wasn't it. I bet if Banjou hadn't come that day, then neither would have Ayato or lizard face and you wouldn't have had to suffer so much. So why not make him suffer for what he did to you."

"Shut up. It wasn't his fault. Aogiri would have come eventually. After all, Ayato already knew where the shop was in the first place. You're just unfairly connecting his arrival with what happened afterwards." But counter Kuro just laughed again. "True, but I'm only doing that because you want to. You're tired of being the victim. Hahaha, because of that, deep inside yourself, your looking for someone, anyone you can blame. Someone weak who you can get back at for all of this. Such a vindictive girl you are. My precious little Kuro." Kuro growled at her fake self. Fake Kuro just shook her head at the real Kuro. "And besides, you need to ask yourself can you trust these people. I mean you only met them a few days ago and they do work for the enemy right. Can you be certain that they won't betray you?"

Kuro gripped her fist before turning away from the fake and replying, "Of course I can. They are good people. They just want to escape that's all." Again Kuro was answered but this time it wasn't by her fake. "Kuro-chan," an older man's voice said. Kuro paled at the voice. A voice she had heard only once. A stinging pain began to cut into her lower back. She slowly turned to see now an old man in a doctor's coat. The man, this human, seemed to be playing with a quinque tipped scalpel. "As always. You avoid the difficult questions. But I thought you learned from before. That ignoring the problem for a happy illusion doesn't fix anything." She then felt someone large grab onto her shoulders. Her father's voice then told her, "And even those you trust most can betray you."

* * *

Within the break room of Anteiku, everyone except the manager and Yomo sat around the center table. The air felt heavy and no one spoke. Lost in their own thoughts on everything going on. The manager had called them all here to discuss exactly how they planned to save their stolen comrade Kuro. Shiro had made everyone a cup of coffee but few of them had even drank a sip. Now leaving long cooled coffee in front of them. As if waiting as well.

Finally, the door opened and Yoshimura entered. He looked around at all of them before opening with, "Before we begin, I want to check one last time. Is there anyone who does not want to be a part of this rescue mission? I can't assure your survival here. With the odds stacked so high against us. Aogiri is a massive force of hundreds of ghouls with many strong fighters. And the CCG is on the move as well in the eleventh ward." No one answered him. All of them were willing to risk it to save the poor girl. Yoshimura nodded his head. "Very well then. Then here is the plan. Itori. Uta. You can come in now."

From the door two heads poked out. "Yo! You hooligans!" screamed Itori. Touka, surprised by this, asked why the two of them had come along too. Itori made a rather overly dramatic act of looking offended at this. "You think we'd just abandon poor little Kuro-chan and let her suffer. I'll have you know that I am her (self-appointed, unofficial) god-mother. So I've come to give you guys a little bit of fairy magic to help." She placed a large packet of papers and photos. "Here's everything you requested. Mr. manager," she announced.

Yoshimura picked up a few of them and began to look through them all. "Thank you, Itori." He then turned to everyone and told them, "In a few days the CCG will begin a major operation to retake the eleventh ward. From the information that Itori was given, we know that they have already discovered Aogiri's base in that ward and are finalizing a mandatory evacuation of the ward for the civilian population. Our plan is to slip into Aogiri's base and then, while they are busy with fighting the CCG save Kuro before escaping while the two keep each other distracted. For how we will sneak in… Uta."

The tattooed ghoul came over when he was called and opened up a bag that he was carrying. From it, he pulled out a couple masks and tossed them to Ken and Nishiki who everyone crowded around to get a better look at them. "These are replicas of the masks worn by the lower ranks of Aogiri. I have some cloaks I made too. With these no-one should notice us slipping into the base and then we can just wait for the CCG to attack before we move." Ken looked up at him and asked, "We?"

"Un. I want to come too. My body is going to grow weak if I don't get more exercise every so often. Besides, I might get to see something interesting." Itori then jumped in front of him and excitedly said, "I'm going to stay behind. I'm more of a support character then an attacker really. But you can count on me to be sending you all my good luck energy so that you don't run into too much trouble out there." She made a motion like she was channeling something spiritual that just made everyone smirk for the first time in a while. "Thanks. I appreciate it," Ken answered.

But what little good mood he got from the joke was immediately lost when someone else entered the room. Tsukiyama stepped into the doorframe and posed in a theatrical depressed way before stating, "Que c'est déprimant! How cold of all of you. To get started without me despite the fact that it was you who requested my help in the first place."

Touka and Nishiki jumped up in a guarded fashion and were obviously not happy to see the man here. But Ken and Shiro both took it one step further. Both of them lunged forward. Ken slammed the man to the wall and held him. His sister close behind him. Just waiting for him to try anything funny. Ken's kagune ripped out of his back and took aim before swinging downward. "Ken, stop!" he heard Yoshimura order. His kagune slammed into the wall less than an inch from the irritating man's smug face. "Why the hell is he here?!" Ken snapped. Barely keeping to his manager's wishes. He really, really wanted to slaughter this pervert for what he did before. Shiro seemed to agree. "How are you even still alive! Those injuries from that fight should have killed you" she demanded. "Simply I took your sister's advice," he answered.

Shiro gasped in realization. "You mean…" Shuu nodded and replied, "I ate my own flesh. It allowed me to cling to life long enough to get help. And I must say I taste delicious. Another discover on the path of the gourmet." Pretty much everyone looked disgusted at what he said but he didn't react to their distaste of his revelation.

"I called him here," Yoshimura finally told everyone. The young ones, especially the Kaneki's looked betrayed by this. "You called THAT here?" Touka asked in shock while pointing at Shuu like he was garbage. Yoshimura nodded. In anger, Shiro shouted, "Did you forget what happened with him before! This freak tried to eat us! TWICE!" The manager just calmly told her,"True but right now we are facing extreme circumstances and we need all the forces we can muster. I felt that we could use his help in this. Even a cat's paw as the saying goes. And despite his eccentricities, Tsukiyama is still a quite a powerful fighter. I believe we can depend on him here."

Shuu looked pleased at this description. "Oui. I too wish to save our darling little poussin from the hands of those savages. I weep at the thought of what they may be doing to her. Spoiling such a piece of art." Ken growled him. Somehow, hearing all of this out of this man's mouth made it all the more sickening. "Yeah right. I bet you're just waiting for the chance to stab us in the back. To use this as a chance to devour one of us!" he accused.

Tsukiyama laughed lightly. "I won't deny that I did think about it for a bit at first." Ken pulled his fist back but felt someone grab it. "That's enough Ken." He turned around to see the ever calm Yomo holding his strike back. "Yomo," Ken argued, "you can't expect me to trust this… this… thing." Yomo though just replied, "No. I don't. But you can trust me. I'll keep an eye on him. He won't be able to anything while I watch him. Ok?" Ken gave one last disgusted look at the purple haired man before sighing and dropping him to the floor. "Fine, I'll trust you Yomo. But if he so much as breathes wrong… I'll end him." He then locked eyes with Tsukiyama and told him in no uncertain terms, "And after this is all over, you are never to show your face to me or my sisters again! Or I swear I will make you regret not dying that night." To this, Shuu just smiled in excitement when everyone's focus returned to the manager.

Yoshimura, before anything else could rile up the group got everyone's attention and pulled out a map. "Here's a map of Aogiri's base, provided by Itori. Me, Irimi, and Hinami will be here to provide support for you all." he pointed at a spot on the map. "Meanwhile Nishiki, Touka, Shiro, Uta, Ken, Tsukiyama, and Yomo will all sneak into the base itself and search for Kuro. Is that clear." Koma smirked and asked, "And what should the devil ape do?" Yoshimura smiled at him and replied, "I'd like for the devil ape to watch the shop." Koma accepted. And from there the meeting finished and everyone went off to finish preparing for the big battle.

* * *

Amon was with Shinohara and new kid, Hideyoshi or Hide as he had asked to be called, looking over the information for the upcoming mission. It looked like it would be a huge battle. Right now Amon and the others were looking through the names of all of those who would be participating. "Just how many main office investigators did he pull into this?" Shinohara sighed. "I mean he's pulled so many that the other wards around the eleventh are now vastly understaffed. The ghouls could take advantage of that if we aren't careful." Hide though, answered, "True but this is an opportune chance to smash this group before it expands and reinforces its reach into other wards too much. I agree with Marude here that we can't play safe here. We need to move fast. Like cutting out a cancerous tumor before it can metastasize too much."

Shinohara couldn't disagree with that logic. If they attacked halfheartedly, the raid could end in failure or a majority of these ghouls could escape and cause problems throughout the nearby wards. They had to take them out now. "Looks like there will be a lot of troublesome enemies as well." Amon looked over to the senior investigator and asked him what he meant by that. Shinohara pulled out one of the files from the list of suspect members of the ghoul organization and showed it to the other too. "Like this one for example. Jason from the thirteenth ward. We've put a lot into the holding the thirteenth ward, especially recently after the Binge Eater attack. And this guy has been one of the biggest hassles there. His name comes from how his mask looks like the hockey mask from that horror movie and because of his cruelty. He's the kind of opponent who kills not just for food but for the sheer fun of it. Even high level investigators don't want to go against this sadistic bastard." Amon glanced at the rest of the information they had on the group. Which sadly wasn't much.

"And we still don't know their entire membership. This is looking to be a harsh fight." Shinohara replied, "This is going to be one horrible job. Damn you Maru." However, they were both stopped from further griping by Hide who asked, "And what if the Owl shows up? What's the plan then?"

Amon blanked out for several seconds before looking at the boy. The question he asked was frightening. This fight would already be hard enough without an SSS class jumping into the mix. Still there were rumors that the owl may be involved. Shinohara looked at him with an appraising expression and asked, "Hoh?! That's an interesting question to ask. Is it cause of the rumors floating around about him being behind this?" Hide smirked at him; taking the challenge. "That's part of it but its more due to the simple fact that it makes sense logically."

He explained, "There has to be someone powerful behind this. A real monster for these guys to get behind and follow. Especially since it goes against their natural instincts and distrust of each other. If we assume that this is true and not some elaborate hoax by the real mastermind of all of this, then there are only two suspects that fit the that description. And out of the two of them, Eyepatch is the least likely as his interests don't lie in this region of Tokyo and his M.O. is more pragmatic and simple to this grandiose assault on the CCG. Add to this some of the testimonies from captured ghouls from the underground and it's almost certain that the Owl is involved somehow. So again I ask, how will you deal with him if he shows up?"

Shinohara laughed. "I see all that bragging from Marude wasn't just bluster. As for your answer. Well we don't expect him to show up at all but if he does… we have something to counter his ridiculous power to at least some degree. But that's classified and above your paygrade for now." The session was ended with a conversation on the status of Amon's old quinque and what he would do for a new one. When he heard it would be a gift from Mado, the fire in his heart, a flame of resolve and justice, was only strengthened. He would make his old mentor proud.

* * *

 **Well this one feels all over the place. So I will probably take reviews on this one seriously.**

 **In fact I'm undecided if the next chapter will be another prep one focusing on Kuro or just jump straight into battle. So I'm willing to listen to what you think about that if you have an opinion one way or the other.**

 **Please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	60. breaking point

**And here it is. Late. This was a really difficult chapter to write. Since i aimed at making it quite different canon while keeping the same structure. I actually kept some parts intentionally vague since i thought putting too much detail down would bog this part down.**

 **In other news I've been playing around with how I will end the story. Originally I was thinking of keeping it in a way that would let me have a sequel similar to Re: but now I'm playing around with a couple other alternatives. Like a way to end end it at Anteiku or making a completely different direction for a sequel that is quite different from Re: though would probably borrow some events from it still. I'll figure that out eventually. Next chapter will get quite violent. So look forward to it I guess.**

 **thanks for joining: Etoneki, the end 115, depri nemias, zookster, the puppeteer master, nanook-1237, genisisawakens41, rainbowdashattackout, totaladdict75, vardakatsu, code-emperor07, megeara aollyn, eclipse-sol, kyoukousumi**

* * *

Kuro could smell it before they even entered the room. The scent of death. It was a smell that she was familiar with so it was easy to pick out. She felt worried on the inside. Afraid even. But on the outside she showed nothing. She wouldn't let her captor have that victory. She began to think back to the escape attempt to avoid thinking on where they were heading.

They had failed. After Banjou gotten her out of her room they had snuck past the inner defenses and had almost escaped till they were spotted by one of the outer patrols who sounded the alarm. They tried to run but they ran into the Bin brothers who were able to hold them till he showed up. Yamori used the weaker ghouls who had been with Banjou to blackmail her into giving into his demands to be his. She tried to give Banjou a reassuring smile at the time but he had still seemed reluctant to let her go. Still begging her to forget them and fight or run as she follow Yamori back into the base.

So now she here she was. Standing before the last victim of Yamori. She watched as the man did his best to try to get a rise out of her. But she stood strong. Deciding to get things going, Yamori pulled out a syringe of RC suppressants. In a second he jumped forward and jabbed the needle in her eye. Unlike Aogiri who had been at least nice enough to use a quinque syringe the first time, Yamori decided to take the more traditional approach. Kuro tried to hold out but this time it was too much and she screamed out in pain as it felt like boiling oil was being poured into her eye socket. Her captor basked in the sound of the little girl in pain.

"Let's have fun. Kuro-chan."

* * *

He played with his new toy for the next few hours. Ripping off nails, cutting off fingers and toes, stabbing her eyes, yanking out her tongue, and piercing her flesh with all kinds of macabre instruments. Kuro could do nothing more than scream in pain or shout curse at her sadistic captive. But he just seemed to enjoy her bravado in the face of such pain. All the better to break.

When it was finally over he left Kuro alone with a blindfold forcing her to dwell in the darkness and unknown. She hurt everywhere and was covered in all sorts of filth. Her own blood, sweat, tears, drool, and even old dried up blood from previous victims that hadn't been cleaned off Yamori's equipment coated her skin. She struggled to take each breath as she clung to what was left of her life through chapped lips and a throat that had been ripped apart by her many screams.

"Ah, everything went as too be expected," she heard in to her side. Kuro turned to where she heard Rize's voice. Of course her dark side would use her to hammer in its point here. "And after everything I taught you about looking out for yourself, you still chose to play the hero and sacrifice yourself. Silly Kuro, I thought you'd have already learned this by now. In the end compassion is only a strength when you can benefit from it. But it's always, always the greatest weakness of the kind hearted. But seems that that lesson didn't stick and now you have to pay the price for that folly."

Kuro didn't say anything. She was too exhausted in all sense of the word to come with any reply. The Rize apparition sighed. "Not gonna even respond with a witty comeback or a shut up this time." It waited for a few seconds before sighing again. "Don't worry though Kuro. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to chat from now on. And this time, I'll make certain that you learn the proper way for a ghoul to behave." it told her as it disappeared into the ether.

* * *

This went on for days afterwards. The physical torture from Yamori. And the mental torture from Kuro's own illusions. The poor girl never got any rest. Yamori added things from time to time such as telling her stories, burning her, or sticking a centipede in her ear to keep thing fresh. To keep her fed he just gave her the parts that he had just cut off.

And while he was gone the darkness in Kuro came out to play. It took many forms. So many forms. Her family members, her enemies, her friends, authority figures, CCG agents. Maybe a 7-11 clerk as well but that could have just been her imagination since It was getting kind of foggy in her head lately. It picked apart everything and taunted her. Playing back her memories of the hard times she had to suffer while pointing out how her own weakness had been to blame for it.

Kuro could feel herself sinking farther and farther into the darkness. It was actually kind of funny. So she laughed.

* * *

' _How long has it been_?' she idly thought. Kuro had long lost track of time. For all she knew it had been years since she had been thrown into this hell. She found herself slipping from reality now from time to time. Getting truly lost in her memories and fantasies.

Finding herself back at the old apartment with her hands covered in blood and a quinque in her grip above the bodies of her family. Working with her mom on her math homework in Anteiku while Ken and her father maned the counter. Her father torturing her. The way the emotion vanished from his face when he received that one phone call; like a robot or a puppet. The old ghoul she met at the playground that one time who she talked too about how she was worried for her father who had gotten so jumpy lately. Kuro only now realized that she had never gotten to ask that old man how he had known her name that day. Maybe she told him or he asked.

Her only somewhat silver lining here, was that Yamori seemed to be getting a little bored. He still played with her every day for hours. But the amount was a little less and he wasn't as thorough as he had been. Kuro wondered what he'd do with her if he did get truly bored with her. Let her go? Or just finish her off?

As she was debating this, she heard the doors open and the man himself walk in. He complimented her on how well she was holding up. Apparently most people were already long gone by this point in his little games. So he had decided to try something a little different this time around. He removed the blindfold from her eyes and she saw that he had the mother and child from Banjou's group with him. And so he asked her a simple question. Which one should he kill?

Kuro screamed at him and tried to jump at his throat. She barely even felt the bones in her wrists shatter or the flesh rip apart. She shouted at him to let them go and that she was going to kill him. But he just enjoyed her snarling like a child playing with a chained up guard dog. Egging her on to choose one or both would die.

But she couldn't get herself to choose either. So she struggled and snarled; eventually even ripping her own hands off and crashing to the floor with her upper body no longer being bound. But she couldn't do anything. Forced to watch as Yamori, upset at her refusal to give him an answer, killed both of them.

She couldn't do anything other than tear up on the ground. Stuck with the evidence of her powerlessness laying in front of her. Nico at the very least, seemed to take pity on her. He put her back in the chair and cleaned her off a little before giving her some actual fresh meat. He left her as her hands started to heal.

* * *

Sometime after this she found herself again in another place created from her mind. It was like a large playhouse. The design was rather quaint. Like a school auditorium but still richly decorated like a Victorian theatre. It looked like it was both empty and a packed house at the same time. Everyone in the seats was a shadow with no distinguishable aspects or possibly even form. The curtain was still closed when someone came and sat down next to the quiet Kuro. The figure became Rize and looked at her. "Kuro, you're weak," it simply told her.

Kuro gritted her teeth and gripped her dirty clothes. But she didn't make a reply since she couldn't think of anything to reply with. So the apparition continued. "You always avoid making the hard decisions don't you. So afraid of losing something or doing something irreversible. So instead you've let your brother and sister make those choices for you right? While you hoarded everything you could that was precious too you despite not having the strength to protect it."

It changed into counter Kuro again and slowly leaned into her ear. "Sometimes, in choosing both, you end up losing both," it whispered in her ear. Kuro turned to look at her other but it had already changed. Now her father sat next to her and smiled at her. She heard an electronic beep and the curtains began to open. "The play's starting Kuro," her father told her. Causing the girl to turn back to the front to watch it.

She noticed it was a play on one of her last memories with her father. The day she saw that human doctor. She watched as the characters (herself, her siblings, and her father) left the house. "I told you guys that we were going on an adventure. Just to meet some old friends of mine." Kuro nodded at her father's comment. She remembered that they met two or three other ghouls. All of which struck her as odd. They knew a few other ghouls around the neighborhood. But theses ones seemed more professional. They had seemed like spies or secret agents to her childish mind.

"I remember they all gave me a bad feeling. Like they were all hiding something," Kuro stated. "But I decided to ignore it. I didn't want to bring down everyone on our first outing with you in weeks." Her father answered, "It really had been weeks hadn't it? I was too busy with things to play with all of ya'll." That set Kuro off. It was something that had bothered her even then. Kuro turned to him and demanded, "What things?! Where were you all that time?! And why… Why did you seemed more and more upset every time you returned from your business?!" But her father simply sighed her before patting her on the head. "Sorry kiddo. But you should know that I can't answer that."

Kuro flung the hand off of her head and turned back to the play as the scene showed her and her siblings eating small cubes of meat their father had given them as a snack. They all three fell to the ground as the lights faded out. "You fed us sedatives in that food right?" Her father just grinned at her. The lights came back up and now the scene was of the them in the doctor's office. The three kids were lying face down on lab tables while her father stood back with the doctor. His face looked blank. The Kuro on the stage barely moved so neither the doctor nor her father noticed but it was enough for the audience to notice her half-roused state.

"I remember your face here. Even though I was half-awake when I saw it. That and the pain in my back. You looked like a robot. No emotion. Simply purpose. Except for that one point." They both watched as the doctor looked at Shiro's still underdeveloped kagune and kakuhou. He heaped praise on it and talked as if she was some sort of piece of equipment or tool. It was subtle, but something flashed through Takeshi's eyes. Maybe dislike at what he was hearing. But it was gone as soon as it had come. Finally, the doctor injected the three of them with more suppressants and the on stage Kuro again went to sleep as the lights dimmed one last time. And the play ended with the three of them at home to another happy evening with their parents. The curtains closed as the audience cheered and clapped.

"You never did confront me about all of it," her father illusion accused her in a calm tone. Kuro shook her head. "No. I told myself it was a bad dream and we had just gotten tired and passed out on the subway ride back home like you told us. Even though that made no sense at all. I mean we had lost hours of time but it's only a thirty-minute train ride back home. But I didn't want to face it." Her father asked, "Because you were afraid of destroying your happy little life? Even if that meant living in an illusion?"

Kuro laughed. "Ah. That's right. I didn't want to find out. The me then decided it was better to live in ignorant bliss than face the scary truth. So I played dumb. And then the raid happened." Everything went black and now Kuro found herself again looking at that night in a freeze frame like state. Her mother was on the ground in her own blood, her father in the middle of slaying one of the attackers, and the three of them now huddling next to each other in fear. "I mean it was less than a year or so after you took us to that doctor. Part of me, searching for something to blame thought back to it. I thought, what if it had something to do with that?"

"And if you had just confronted him, then could it have prevented everything?" Kuro turned back to see herself again. The counter Kuro getting right at the heart of the matter. "You've been secretly tearing yourself up over that for years right? That maybe, just maybe, by keeping silent about it all… you lost your one best chance to save them. To have saved yourself from all that happened afterwards." It slowly got closer to her. "That perhaps, by pursing the happy ending you wanted, you destroyed your one chance at actually getting it instead of this tragedy you now have to live through."

Kuro stared to cry. "Is it so wrong?!" she shouted at the alter Kuro. "I just want to be happy! I want friends and family! Do I really have to suffer so much?! It's not fair! All of it! Everyone just abandons me in the end! It's always me that has to suffer! I'm tired of all the pain! I don't… don't want to be alone! Please! Someone! Help me." Her other self-hugged her and started to calm the girl. "It's ok Kuro. You're not the bad guy here. It's alright to be selfish. You just have to change the way you're doing it is all. Just take what you want."

* * *

In the real world the chained down Kuro grinned, "And we'll destroy anything and crush anyone who tries to get in our way or take what is ours."

For a while she sat there in complete silence. She noticed that her body started to feel a bit better. Yamori had been slow recently and she had noticed that a couple times the sedatives he had her on had worn off somewhat. Of course not enough to fight him but enough to give her a chance for a surprise attack. So she waited for the right moment.

* * *

She heard the door open and perked up. Sniffing the air, she registered that it wasn't him or Nico. Probably some minion sent in here to clean the place up a bit. She listened as he did his task. The scent of Pine filled the room with every motion of the mop. He eventually finished but instead of just leaving, she heard him come close to her. He stood in front of her for a bit but Kuro showed no reaction. She then felt him slowly slide a hand down her check and took her chance. She snapped at him; ripping off a bite from his hand.

The other ghoul howled in pain and jumped back but that was all she needed. She swallowed the ghoul meat and with a surge of strength, she ripped the chains and jumped on her prey. She tore into him and fed. Eventually the struggling got annoying so she finished him off with a clean bite to the neck. She ate while relishing every bite. Even ghoul meat tasted wonderful after such a long time starving in this place. She even broke into the bones and sucked up the marrow like a person eating crab legs.

She looked up as she heard something explode in the distance. The wind carried with it human and ghoul scents. There were so many of them it made her mouth water. She also detected Yamori's scent among it. He was close. Maybe even coming here. Kuro grinned and prepared for their next playdate.

* * *

 **Before I go I will ask, which one would you rather see in the next part. A dark Kuro or an animalistic Kuro? Either choice changes some of the scenes and decisions Kuro makes in this arc so I felt that it would be better to let you guys decide which one you wanted.**

 **Please read,review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	61. melee

**well here it is ridiculously early but I was in the mood to write. I actually wrote this intro already but I accidentally deleted it and forgot what I said. So I guess just enjoy and hope that the chapter doesn't feel to chaotic. and I do have something for Kuro to do here before being saved.**

 **and welcome kizrock94 and supernaturalchick85**

* * *

"Charge! Charge god dammit!"

At that order, the CCG assault force finally charged forward into the Aogiri base. Amon as well rushed forward. He pressed the activations switch on his quinque as he ran. The case opened up and in a matter of seconds; Kura activated. The CCG breached the door and finally met the ghoul vanguard.

Quinque and kagune met flesh and bone. Bodies were ripped apart and limbs torn asunder. The ghouls were able to hold their own at first but the CCG had come prepared. Several high level investigators tore into the enemies causing the Aogiri ranks to begin to collapse. Amon himself moved in when several ghouls tried to flank some of the CCG forces. With one mighty strike, he smashed several of them into a bloody mess. a few of their limbs flying back into the other Aogiri units; further demoralizing them. And the CCG moved in.

The CCG soon took the first building. Though some of them did note that no major ghouls had been in this building and become worried of a possible ambush or that their main targets here could have already escaped. Amon saw Shinohara approach him as he finished off another ghoul. He also listened in on his radio as the advance forces breached the second building while another unit prepared to move into the fifth. "Shinohara we should move up to help the advanced party," Amon suggested. His superior agreed and they began to move to the exit. Amon then asked, "Where's Juuzo?" to which Shinohara grimaced. "Still missing," he replied. Amon cursed at that. He had hoped that the boy would have just waited and met up with the main force in the first building but it seemed like he had decided to move on by himself despite the risks of running into either an S or higher rank ghoul or simply being overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

He heard Maurde as he shouted orders over the intercom for their unit to back up the advanced party. He could hear the smugness off of the man's voice which irritated him but chose ignore since he had a job to do. As he entered the second building he saw that the front line was being pushed back by the sheer number of ghouls so with a single look at Shinohara, the two of them jumped forward and began to cut down all those in their path. Within moments the battle had turned back into their favor. Especially when more high level investigators arrived and increased their offensive power. It seemed the battle would be an easy CCG victory. As long nothing unexpected happened.

* * *

Yamori was excited. The base was under attack. Which meant that there would be all sorts of new toys to play with. He was almost salivating at how the doves would react to seeing their insides of their partners. Or the sound of their screams and begging. Oh today would be so much fun.

But first he had to clean up his earlier mess. So he made his way back to his playroom. He opened the door with the intent to finish off his old toy. "Kuro-chan," he called in a taunting voice but immediately noticed that she wasn't there. Her chair was empty with the broken chain links around it on the floor. Nearby lay the mostly eaten body of some flunky Nico had probably ordered to clean the place up.

Yomari rushed in and began to look for where Kuro had hidden. How dare she break out. She was his toy after all so should have stayed where he had put her and quietly waited for his return. "where are you?" he demanded and was answered when something landed on his shoulders. "Right here," she sinisterly whispered in his ear before he felt her bite him. With a bucking motion, he threw her off and Kuro landed in front of him; swallowing her bite. Yamori felt where she had bit. It was already healing but that didn't change the fact that she had eaten from him.

The girl wiped her mouth and groaned, "Disgusting. Like eating meat that's been rotting for days. Got to be the second most disgusting thing we've ever eaten." Yamori then stated, sounding a bit shocked, "You bit me?" The smaller girl turned to them and grinned with a mix both mirth and malice and replied, "Ah," Yamori gritted his teeth before shouting, "You fucker! How dare you eat from me!" He jumped at Kuro and grabbed her by the neck. "The strong eat! In other words, me! It's me that devours you!" But Kuro just laughed at this. A dark laugh that mimicked one she heard many times from her aunt. She locked eyes with Yamori, her one kakugan active. She replied to him, "Strong? You? Hahaha, that's hilarious. We don't think we've ever heard someone say something so ridiculous. A childish fool like you who plays around only with those who are helpless. Strong? You couldn't even get to us without using a hostage or two. No you aren't strong. You're weak. You only got lucky that first time you fought us. When we were weak! You won't another chance like that again." Kuro then tried to strike her opponent but he grabbed her leg. "I'm not letting go," he declared to which Kuro smiled again. She then spun around while ignoring her leg ripping itself apart to build centrifugal force to hit him with her other leg. Her opponent went flying into the wall across the building. "Did you really expect something as weak as this," her leg began to regenerate while spinning back around with a sickening crunch and squelch to each twist, "to stop us? After all we've been through, you think we'd call this pain?"

Yamori growled again before releasing his kagune the two parts of it getting into striking position. "You little bitch. I'll kill you!" he snapped and attacked her. But Kuro just laughed at him as she slipped around his attacks. She darted around each one while taunting him, "Slow. Slow. Miss again. You suck at this don't you. How can you be this bad at hitting things?" Yamori just got angrier and angrier as she played with him.

"Shut up! I'll rip you apart! You, stupid bitch!" he finally hit her, ripping into her body with his own tentacles. He grinned at the pierced girl. And brought her close to gloat. But suddenly the girl pulled out a syringe she had been keeping in her pocket. She slammed it into her opponent's eye. He dropped her and screamed and reached for the syringe she stabbed him with.

Again the girl giggled. "Don't worry. It's not filled with suppressants. After all, we don't want people saying we beat you by cheating. Right?" Finally, he ripped out the syringe and as his eye healed he looked at her with pure hatred. His kagune swung with all the force he could and threw her into the wall. Dust and rubble burring the girl somewhat. But Kuro calmly pulled herself out of the rubble. "Was that the best you could do?" He didn't charge again but instead held his ground.

So she unleashed her kagune now. "Guess it's our turn now huh?" Now she jumped forward and with a powerful blow knocked back Yamori. Forcing him on the defensive as the girl gleeful tore into him. Despite her kagune being out though, she barely used them and instead decided to just beat her foe. She reveled in the feel of each punch or kick while she dodged his attempts to hit her.

With the kagune she only did shallow strikes that caused her opponent to stumble and break his rhythm. She then forced him to kneel with a couple strikes. She gave him a smug grin as he looked up from the position she had forced him into. She reveled in the position of superiority she now had over this man. A beast who had caused her so much pain. And with one last strike she slammed the man again into the far wall; causing the building itself to shake. She laughed as hard as she could while large chunks of wall fell on where Yamori lay. "Ne? Are you dead? Did you die? Come on now don't disappoint us now?!" she screamed when he didn't move for a few moments.

But then she heard the door open. Kuro turned around to see a couple of Aogiri grunts enter. Either to find out where Yamori was or to investigate what was happening here. They stopped near the entranced stunned at what they saw. "What's going on here?" one of them asked. Kuro didn't answer him though. Instead she moved too fast for either to track and suddenly appeared behind them as their necks ripped up. "Too bad. If you didn't interrupt us, then maybe you could have lived for a few more minutes at least." She heard more noises and looked out the door she stood in to see several more Aogiri units. In surprise they all activated their kagunes to which Kuro laughed even harder. She reached down to one of the one's she had slain earlier and removed his masked. Placing the mask on her face; slightly askew. It also had been damaged by her attack so the bottom broke off and fell to the ground leaving her in a half-masked version of the Aogiri mask over her eyes.

"So much prey. This is fantastic. You wouldn't believe how starved we are."

* * *

Touka gracefully landed as the Aogiri member she had just beheaded fell. It was time to put their plan into action and save one of their own. Ken and others, tired of wearing the Aogiri masks, began to take them off and put their own on. "So it's that building then?" asked Shiro. She pointed to the one probably farthest from where they were right now. Ken nodded to her. "Ah. Kuro. She's in there." Ken narrowed his eyes as he looked towards his goal. He would definitely save his sister from these monsters.

Yomo looked as well. "It'll be dangerous to stay outside. We'd stand out and be easy targets. So we should go through the buildings in the back. From there we should be able to reach the building where Yamori is holding Kuro." The others mostly agreed. But Ken shook his head. "No that'll take too much time. You guys go ahead and take that way." He released his kagune as two large tentacles and gripped the building's edge; building tension in them. "I'll go on ahead." He then used his kagune like a slingshot to shoot himself forward. It shot over one building and he landed on another before using his speed to charge forward while his kagune got into position to fight off any he came across.

Yomo sighed at Ken's recklessness but there wasn't much he could do about it now. "Come on. We can't fall to far behind," he ordered the others as they turned to head back into the building. Almost as soon as they entered they ran into Aogiri members. Shuu took point and even began to sing an annoying jingle while slashing into their enemies. Touka shot at them as well. Though a few did "accidently" graze their rather aggravating vanguard.

They eventually broke through and reached the next building. As they ran through the base, Touka began to think of Kuro. She hadn't been strong enough to save her then but she would be now. But she was also feared that they could be too late. "Kuro," she whispered. "Please, hold on for just a little while longer."

* * *

Banjou was with what was left of Anti-Aogiri group he had tried to help escape days ago. Still locked int eh prison that Yamori had thrown them in. They could hear the sounds of the battle but were not able to really tell what it was. But it had too mean trouble whatever it was.

The mood in here was very glum. They hadn't heard anything about Kuro and two of them had been dragged away earlier by Yamori to who knows where. All them felt crushed and were waiting for the inevitable. Expecting to die here by either Yamori or someone else's hands.

Banjou, stressed out over this, slammed his fists to the floor as he shouted in fury over how he wasn't even able to protect anyone because he was weak. "I want to become stronger…goddammit," he screeched. They heard something enter the room. Everyone held their breath; worried that it could be Yamori again. But then the keys to the cage suddenly landed in the middle of the cell. "Wha…," Banjou slipped.

They turned back to the cell door when they heard giggling. Outside stood Eto. The little girl had a grin on her face that could be seen through her bandages. Banjou stepped forward; trying to be as intimidating as possible. "What you playing at?" he asked her with as much bluster as he could muster but the little girl just giggled at him and turned to leave. "I'm not planning anything. At least not with you all. I just came here for a front row seat to the show. I guess you could just consider this a moment of charity." Ichimi was the one who asked, "What show are you talking about?"

Eto just didn't answer him though. She just told them, "I'd make for the forest if I were you. It's your best chance to survive tonight." And then she was gone.

* * *

Yoshimura listened as Irimi began to teach Hinami how to use her strong senses like she was doing to recon the Aogiri base. It caused him to smile bit despite the circumstances. The little girl seemed to be fascinated with the idea of doing like Irimi. And from what he had seen, she had the talent for it. He should have her learn how to do this once they get back to Anteiku.

However, he began to frown as he heard Irimi report on the CCG forces. They had advanced into building three now. The one right next to the one they were in now. And from her description, they seemed like they were powerful opponents. The investigators were moving too fast. They would soon be here and Yoshimura was worried for both Hinami and Irimi despite the latter's ability to defend herself. So he turned and began to head out. When Irimi asked him where he was going, he simply told her, "We need a little more time. I'll leave Hinami in your care Kaya."

He quickly made his way to the exit from the third building the CCG was heading to. He got his mask ready. He would defend this point till everything was finished. So he waited for them to arrive. He finally heard them as they rushed towards him. He could tell that there were a lot of them simply from the footfalls. He slowly put on his mask and mentally prepared when they finally spotted him.

"Halt!"

* * *

Ken smashed through the roof. He had rushed here as fast as he could and had arrived at the outbuilding perhaps ten or so minutes after the CCG had begun their raid. He landed in a black and white tiled room. Immediately he could detect the scents of his sister. He could smell her fear, pain, anger, blood, sweat, and tears. It was enough to give an idea of what she went through here. He let a low growl as he looked around for her. But she wasn't here. at least anymore. Just a damaged building and still warm bodies of Aogiri members. All of which showed signs of cannibalism.

Ken sniffed and realized he could smell her faint scent coming from outside. From how fresh it was he knew he couldn't be that far behind. So he began to leave till he heard someone scream, "Kaneki!" behind him. Ken turned slowly to see a thing pull itself out of the rubble. A ghoul in a crazed kakuja state. He remembered what Itori had told him about one particular member of the group that had attacked Anteiku and taken his sister. "Yamori," he stated coldly. The mad kakuja growled and began to ramble on about how it would kill and devour his sister. The last bit of Ken's self-control snapped.

So Ken approached it. "Yamori!" he called it. When its focus was on him he continued. "I hear you were the one who was taking care of my sister." He took a breath and stood there as another layer of kagune began to coat his rinkakus and flow over his neck towards his face. "Let me show you my appreciation." He heard the clacking as his kakuja finally formed and claws on his armored rinkaku menacingly ripped at the air around them as if actively hunting anything they could grab ahold of and tear apart.

"Come! You bastard!" he challenged. With a snarl, Yamori jumped at him. His arm swinging down to crush Ken. But Ken smirked this. His own kukuja flying out to meet his opponent's.

* * *

 **And there you have it the Aogiri battle is on. Im not gonna really put too much in the Yoshimura v Shinohara and Iwai fight since that's gonna be pretty much all canon so you can just watch in on youtube or read the manga chapters for it.**

 **For the fights i will focus on will be the noncanon ones ill make and the Touka v Ayato one. so stay tuned.**

 **please enjoy, read, follow, fav, and review.**


	62. battle lines

**Theres not much to say here. I had planned to say more actually but its late here and I can't think of anything to say. So I'll just put this up and say stuff next time. Ok.**

 **Thanks for reading: reading sage and hi7807,**

* * *

Touka was finding herself distracted. She worried that they were too late. What if Kuro was dead or damaged? And wouldn't it be all her fault? She hadn't been able to protect her since she was too weak. Just like how she was too weak to save her brother from himself and this rotten world. Even the other two with her, the chastising Nishiki and assuring Shiro, weren't able to get her to stop herself from becoming mired in these thoughts. Unfortunately, that also delayed her reactions and allowed her to fall right into an ambush for the second time today.

Nishiki was barely able to jump between the other two and the Ukaku attack before they would have been ripped apart. Shiro called out for him only to suddenly find Ayato right in her face. She brought up her arms fast enough to defend against his coming kick but the strength of it still forced her to go flying and smash through a small window. The white haired girl fell a couple stories before crashing onto the ground.

"Ayato," Touka called him. Her voice sounding both angry and tired. she watched him look her over with that same smug attitude he had back when they took Kuro. "Touka," he began, "Why are you here?" He then grinned as he guessed, "Did you come here to save that girl? Haah, I can't believe you're that much of a fool, big sis." Touka got into a combat stance and ordered her infuriating brother to get out of her way. But this just made the boy laugh at her. "Let me tell you something good."

* * *

Shiro groaned as she felt several of her broken bones move back into place and her bruises clear up while few of the shattered bone fragments falling out of her sealing wounds. She coughed out a tooth or two as well; the stinging in her mouth letting her know that replacements were already growing and pushing their way through her gums. "I am so gonna punt that midget bastard," she angrily snapped.

She heard footsteps heading her way so she decided to play possum. A number of Aogiri members surrounded her. So she waited as they started arguing about what to do with her. Eventually they decided to take her prisoner and one of them leaned down to grab her. As soon as he lifted her up she swung all the force she could into her elbow; smashing it into the man's face.

While he fell to the floor she then spun and used a kick to decapitate another ghoul before jumping back from the crowd of ghouls. Releasing her kagune, she growled a challenge at the group of Aogiri soldiers. She also looked back up towards the roof of the building. For a split second she could swear she saw Touka and that jerk that had kicked her fighting up there. _'I have to get back up there fast,'_ she realized before turning back to block the first strike by her foes. She replied in kind.

* * *

Ken gritted his teeth a little as he felt the two kakujas impact each other. But he was able to do what he aimed to and throw the crazed Yamori off course. Yamori crashed hard into the ground in a heap. Ken was even able to slice into the kakuja with his own but the wounded predatory organ regenerated in seconds. Yamori was able to get himself back upright and tensed himself as he evaluated his enemy, while still snarling and shouting half thought ramblings.

Ken smirked in reply. He knew this fight was to his advantage. It was a clear matchup between a raged filled brute and skilled fighter. He just had to slowly rip his opponent apart piece by piece and avoid giving his foe a chance to get a few clean hits in. Of course that was what he had planned to do from the beginning. Finally, the brute screeched and jumped at him. Ken easily jumped away from the strike and giggled a bit at this. "Like a toddler throwing a tantrum," he quipped.

His shot at the other man seemed to only infuriate him more as he now widely swung at the boy who slipped through the haphazard strikes while not striking himself. He just watched as his foe became more and more incensed that he couldn't hit him. He finally jumped over one last attack and then swung down with his own. Three of them slashed into Yamori. One ripped into his kakuja which held off the impact but other two ripped into his flesh proper and Ken was rewarded with the man's pained howl.

However, as expected, this barely slowed him down as the berserker swung his kagune covered arm at Ken. In defense, he pulled his rinkaku in front of him to weather the hit. The strike slammed into his kagune. He felt the outer shell of his tentacles crack. A few pieces even broke off and clattered to the floor. He even felt the shock in his own bones as he was shoved back a few feet from the force of it. But he pushed back with the damaged tentacles and threw his opponent back a little. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked. He pulled his rinkaku back where they all twisted together into a large nasty mass of muscle and spiky caprice. "Here! Let me show you how it's done!" he shouted as he swung his massive kagune club into his opponent. He heard the squelch of ripped apart flesh among the snapping of broken bones. But the strike was strong enough to do more than that. His opponent also went flying before crashing through the wall. Yamori crashed into the fields between his toy room and the fifth building. He snarled again as blood and drool flowed out of his mouth and his body began to mend itself. He then sensed movement and for the first time since going kakuja actually dodged the strike that aimed at bisected the man. Ken laughed and observed, "Looks like that hammered in the difference between us. At least to some degree. But don't think remembering to dodge is going to save you." The rinkaku kakuja now moved around him as if posing for maximum intimidation; even shaking and moving a bit to release their soon to be infamous insectoid slithering sound that would unnerve many who would face the Eyepatch in the future.

"Though I guess I should be glad. Since this means that I'll have even longer to play with you before you break."

* * *

Amon held off another strike from the Bin brothers. They had made inroads into the seventh building now. Meaning that other than the area currently blocked off by the owl and the offshoot building of the fifth building, they had successfully breached the base and were systematically pacifying the facility and eliminating the infestation of ghouls.

Currently Amon faced off against the S ranked Bin Brothers. It was obvious that these were the leaders of the ghouls in this building. The two of them were powerful opponents. Using both teamwork and their natural physical superiority over man to overwhelm their CCG foes.

But Amon held his ground despite this. He knew that if he could defeat these two, then the entirety of their line could collapse. So he dodged a swipe at his neck and blocked and another with Kura. Several close calls came as others watched the battle; unable to help for fear of catching their own champion in the crossfire. But while the Bin brothers seemed to get the slowly pulling ahead of their foe, Amon waited for his chance. He thought back to his old mentor, Mado, and his teachings on one particular way humans could fight ghouls. Tricks and underhandedness.

' _Even the most cowardly and sly tricks can be forgiven in the name of justice, huh?'_ he thought back fondly to Mado's explanation. Finally, he saw his moment. Much like Eyepatch before, the two of them moved in to use their finishing move but left themselves open to the perfect counter attack. Amon activated the "sly trick" of Kura and split it in two as the ghouls flew towards him. Neither was able to stop themselves as they careened into his strikes and both died before they even hit the ground. The ghouls around them froze; their morale and fighting spirit broken. Amon heard someone shout, "The rest are only small fry! Take'm out!"

The CCG forces bellowed a war cry before smashing through the ghoul line and charging throught the rest of them. Amon took a moment to breathe by a broken window. He assured a few others who checked on him that he was okay and only needed to rest for a bit. After about half a minute he moved up to and joined the forces searching the building for enemy forces. Several bureau investigators joined him in an impromptu squad. For a while, there was nothing of note. Either empty rooms or one or two low level ghouls. However, all that changed, when he heard a scream of pain and anguish ahead.

His force charged forward and turned into another large room only to find a perplexing sight. Several dead Aogiri members littered the floor. And another two figures stood some ways from doorway. At first look, they appeared to be in some form of lovers' embrace. But as Amon looked closer he realized that that was not the case. One figure, its kagune out and around the other, had sunk its fangs into the other's neck and was now messily guzzling the red liquid that flowed from her victim.

He felt the apprehension of his fellow CCG members. "Turning on each other?" one of the asked. But Amon shook his head and told him, "No. She doesn't seem to be an Aogiri member." The others noticed what he was basing this on. Her clothing, ramshackle and covered in filth, was not the standard Aogiri outfit they had seen so far and her masked appeared to be broken and a couple sizes too big. Perhaps stolen. But Amon was no longer focusing on that. No, his eyes were locked on the shiny red serpentine tentacles that the black haired figure wielded to hold her prey in place. "SS-rate, Yin."

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, the others step back in fright. He also heard the shocked gasps of the command unit over his radio. Someone had apparently been listening in on his mic when he had said it. The girl finally stopped drinking and looked over to where Amon stood. Her kagune moved to a resting position around its master as she let the body of her last meal to fall to the ground. In particular, she locked eyes with him through her mask. He felt that she had no malice directly towards him but still there was something dangerous about all of this prickling his nerves and putting him on edge. "Well, CCG-san. We meet again."

* * *

 **So battle lines are drawn. I'm gonna try to have Hide do something in the next chapter so hope that works out.**

 **anyways please, read, enjoy, follow, fav, and review.**


	63. divided we struggle

**Here is the final version of the test chapter. Edited to clean up a lot of grammar and vocabulary issues. And I changed the wording in some parts to make it much cleaner.**

 **I also added a couple new scenes here that I didnt have in the test chapter so you should probably reread this one or at least get to those two scenes. Thank you for all the replies on that test chapter they really helped me work this one out solidify what I plan to do.**

 **convolutedcreature**

 **Next part will move away from Kuro for a bit. Perhaps Ken or Shiro will take the spotlight it. Till next time.**

* * *

Hide sat in front of his console in the raid's command center. He had been placed here to act as one of Marude's aides with the job of gathering data from over the radio, giving some suggestions to help the battle along, and make sure that Marude's orders would be carried out by the units he had been put in control of. Right now though, he, as well as the rest of the command staff, were contemplating the new issue discovered by Amon. SS rated ghoul Yin had been spotted by Amon.

Everyone here knew what that meant. That her older brother, the SSS class Eyepatch, had to be somewhere in the area as well. They knew from previous engagements that the older ghoul was extremely protective of his two sisters. If there was even a hint of danger to either of them, then Eyepatch would crawl through Hell itself to protect them. Eyepatch was out there and he could easily turn this so far successful battle into a full route if he joined in the battle.

The command unit were now fretting over how best to respond to when and where Eyepatch would show up. Marude himself was even pacing around the command station while muttering all sorts of things about "that damn Eyepatch," and "worst possible outcome". To him, this was the worst issue to have to deal with right now. They already had to deal with Owl and that was a battle that they had prepared for at some level. But still, they were unsure if their forces could actually defeat the thing; at least before it ripped apart a good chunk of their units and cost them the raid. They just didn't have the forces to take on Eyepatch as well right now.

Marude sighed. "Damn it Arima. You just had to pick the worst time ever to go play whack a mole in the twenty fourth ward. When we need you here, Damn it. As our ace in the hole." He then steeled himself before turning to his aides and ordering them, "Ok we need to form an Anti-Eyepatch detail and fast. We probably don't have long before that beast attacks out there. I'm betting he's likely in the facility behind the fifth building. Any suggestions on who we should put in this?"

He was answered by a deep breath and sigh from one particular person. "Something wrong Nagachika?" he asked while everyone else turned to the blonde. Hide closed his eyes and prepared himself. _'It's all or nothing. Hide. Go for broke,'_ he psyched himself up before turning around and telling Marude, "I think… that we shouldn't send anyone." For one second no one moved or said anything. Then in the next one basically everyone else immediately rejected his suggestion and began to express how ridiculous it was till Marude held his hand up to silence them all. Once he had everyone's attention, he turned back to Hide and simply told him, "Explain."

Hide tried to calm his own nerves a bit by smiling and answered, "What I mean is that I don't think we need to send anyone since I don't think Eyepatch is a threat to us in this particular operation. At least not unless we directly antagonize him. If he fits the profile I've been building than he shouldn't have any interest in helping this group. Let alone joining them. If I had to guess, I think it's possible that Yin and by inference Yang and Eyepatch are here due to some other reason. Perhaps meeting to sign some nonaggression pact or an attempt by the Owl to get him to at least give terms to work together at some level or to give him some simple support. If so, he should just, if we give him and his family the chance, flee and not interfere in the fight.

Or it could be that they had been antagonized by the Owl. If so, he may actually attack the Owl's forces here. If he does then that would actually aid our own assault with his since it would force the Owl to split his men to fight both of us. Either way we win. I know it may seem wrong to allow a ghoul to escape unhindered, but for now taking down this organization is more important than stopping him. At least I think so."

Hide looked at all the others who were now mulling over his argument. Hide hoped he'd made his case. If not, then things could get very messy soon. Finally, Marude asked him, "What if you're wrong? If he is working with them or just decides to attack our forces for some reason anyway…," He left his last sentence uncompleted for Hide to finish himself. The younger blonde locked eyes with his superior and simply stated, "I'm not wrong."

For a while the two stared down each before Marude exhaled and turned back to his microphone. He connected directly to Amon with it. "Amon," he began. After he got a reply from the man he continued with, "Your orders are to take whatever motions you think are necessary to protect yourself and those around you. If she gets violent you have the right to engage and if you see a chance to take her down, take it. But if she makes a move to flee or her big brother comes for her, let them go. I repeat… let them go. Understood." There were a few heartbeats of silence over the mic till Amon affirmed his orders. Marude turned back to Hide and simply told him, "You better hope that you're right," before turning to give an order to the whole suppression force to avoid confrontations with Eyepatch.

"I am."

X

Amon processed what he had just been told. Marude had told him to let Yin go if she ran or someone else came to pick her up. He understood the logic. They didn't have the resources to fight Eyepatch as well right now. Better to let him go now and focus on the owl than waste resources on both and fail to stop either. Resources that could be used to take his pact down later on a more opportune battlefield. Still that didn't mean he was happy about this. To let such a dangerous ghoul, go. One that had had a hand in the death of his mentor. It felt like a betrayal of his duties and of the oath he had taken when he had joined to the CCG.

He gripped his quinque as he continued to stand before the girl. Neither they nor her had moved for the last few minutes. It seemed that both parties were sizing each other up and trying to decide what to do next. Finally, Yin opened the dialogue by grinning and asking, "What's the matter Mr. Investigator? Aren't you going to attack us? You didn't strike us as someone who would shirk at his duties to protect the poor citizens of Tokyo from the terror of ghouls." She even giggled at them. To her they must have seemed like cowards by standing back and not attacking her. Some of the men with Amon almost fell for her taunting before Amon stopped them. He composed himself and replied, "We've been given orders to not directly engage with you unless you attack us first." Though Amon internally hoped that she would jump them at that reply. If for nothing more than to validate to him what ghouls really are.

But the girl first just laughed at them again. It was infuriating to all of them. Because of Marude's honestly bizarre orders, they couldn't do anything to this ghoul right now. Deciding it was better than just standing around, Amon tried to use this time to get some answers from the she ghoul.

"Yin," he called to her. Once he had her attention he first asked her, "Why are you here? in this place?" When she didn't answer him, he followed it up with, "Are you working with the one eyed owl?" Finally, she answered him as she tilted her head in questioning manner. "Really?! You really need to ask if I'm working together with these guys after I just killed and ate them. Sigh. You doves really don't understand a thing about us do you?"

Amon mentally went over what she had just said. ' _So you're not here working with the owl then?'_ he inferred. _'But then why? Is he taking advantage of this fight to get at the owl? Eyepatch?'_ Suddenly, as Amon was debating on what to ask her next, one of the younger men with Amon suddenly stepped forward and shot back, "What's there to understand? You're all nothing but flesh eating beasts. That's all there is to you feinds."

Yin growled at this and took a step closer. Her kagune moved in preparation to strike while Amon and the others prepared for her attack. For a few terse seconds nobody moved. But Amon slowly realized she was only posturing so far. So he turned back to questioning her. "Then why are you here?" he asked Yin again; this time determined to get an answer from her. The girl relaxed and smiled at him in a rather creepy way. "Why are we here you ask?" Amon narrowed his eyes at her reply. He was noticing the way she was using we and us to reference herself and it unnerved him. But also, it somehow made him even more curious to unravel the mysteries around this ghoul pack that had for months now tantalized him since it made her seem even deeper. What had she gone through to make her spoke of herself as more than one person.

What he could see of the girl's face began to take on a pained expression before she began to pick at something in her ear. "Let's just say… that we were a rather forcefully invited to this place. Where we experience some of their… hospitality." As she said this, Yin finally grasped what was irritating her in her ear. Slowly and almost theatrically, she pulled a large centipede out of her ear. The wiggling pest was covered in all sorts of blood, flesh, and internal fluids from the ghoul. The image shook some of the men to their core. Even Amon felt himself grow slightly sick at the sight. "Ah so much better," she sighed happily. "It was a bit difficult to here you with that thing in there actually."

She looked at the centipede for a second before tossing it to the floor. It scurried away while leaving a trail of blood and fluid in its wake. Amon watched it crawl away. From this, Amon began to put together what Yin meant by their hospitality. He locked eyes with her and asked, "So you were kidnapped and then tortured?"

At first she seemed to not respond to that. Amon began to wonder why she wasn't answering him when he noticed it. She first began to shiver and then shake. Her eye's that of someone now recalling past trauma as her face morphed from a teasing one to one filled with pain and fear. Then suddenly she screamed and fell to the floor. She started to ramble and cry at first too quietly for them to hear her. But her voice began to grow louder and louder till he could hear all of it. She screamed and cried about pliers and centipedes and other things that they had done to her. Even the young man who had previously challenged her blanched as he imagined what she had just gone through.

Her rinkaku also began to act up as well. The tentacles began to fling around all around the room. Amon and the others did their best to avoid them. One man screamed as one slashed across his chest and threw him out of the room while another one barely dodged one successfully but lost his now shattered gun in the process. Finally, one of rinkaku tentacles smashed into the roof of the room. The roof began to fall and Amon only had enough time to throw another investigator out of the way before he jumped away from the falling debris.

Amon looked back when the dust settled to find himself the only one left in the room with the ghoul now. All the others had escaped back out to the hallway before the collapsing roof had blocked off the doorway. He heard another sniffle and turned back to the ghoul. "Big bro. Where are you? It hurts. Save me," she heartbreakingly called out. Amon didn't know what to think of this at all. Especially since this sad sight made him feel sorry for her. He was feeling for a ghoul. He didn't know what to think of that.

X

Kuro was suffering. Deep in her mind her last holdout of humanity was being confronted with the harsh reality of what had happened to her. Even as she had given in to the darkness of her early in Yamori's playroom, a small part of her had held on to her old self. A part of her that had still wanted to hide behind her brother and play human. It wanted to do anything to avoid falling once more into the dark underworld of ghoul society that they had to live in for years after their parents died.

But now here it was. The last sacrifice before the evil serpent. Only this time, there would be no heroic Susanoo to save her from the serpent. Slowly this last bit sunk into the darkness as well. With it, the last part of her that could get past this event. No longer was she running from darkness of her heritage.

No after this she planned to give into it completely. She would fight to protect her precious place and people. But would not do it as before. Simply reacting to those her struck her first. No see would take the initiative now. And destroy anyone or anything who threatened her or the place she belonged.

X

Again Yin went silent. Her kagune came around her once more protectively. Amon slowly approached her. He stopped a few feet from her and waited for how she would react next. After a few seconds she finally stood up.

She acted like the last few moments hadn't happened and began to laugh. "That's right. You're not here. I can't depend on you. My dear brother." She finally turned to face Amon; eye to eye. "I have to protect myself don't I? I can't be the one holding us back anymore." Her kagune got into striking form. "I will be the one to protect everyone this time. I won't lose my home again. I won't let you take my family from me again!" Two of the rinkakus flew at Amon and he had barely enough time to block both of them with Kura before Yin suddenly appeared before him. She punched him and her monstrous strength flung the man. Already tired from the raid and earlier bouts, Amon fell to his knees coughing. "I'll make you pay for what you did to me."

Amon got up and regained control of his breathing. He brought Kura to bear and charged. Yin also swung her kagune and two slammed into each other.

X

"Shit!" Irimi covered her mouth with her hand and looked over to Hinami after that little outburst. But the younger girl just rolled her eyes at this reaction. Did they see her as so innocent that they thought she had to be protected from even foul language? Or was Irimi just upset that she just let her cool beauty persona slip into something more rough. It's not Hinami could blame for the curse anyway. They both knew that things were falling apart for their rescue mission and fast.

The CCG had moved faster than anticipated and the manager had been forced to step in to stop them from reaching here and threating poor Hinami or seeing the two of them currently mask-less. They no longer had a way to contact the rescue party either. A rescue party that had been separated and now found itself in the middle of the conflict. Ken was the farthest from Kuro and now stuck in a fight with another kakuja and moving closer and closer to the front lines of the fight for the fifth building. Meanwhile Yomo, Uta, and Tsukiyama were being caught up in fight the CCG units in the lower sections of the sixth building heading to the fifth building.

Irimi was incredibly worried about the other three though. From what she could tell they had run into a pretty powerful ghoul that had been able to separate the three of them while they had tried travel through the upper floors of the building. Right now Shiro was trying her best to regroup with the Touka and Nishiki, but she was being bogged down by many Aogiri foot soldiers. Nishiki was similarly finding himself engaged with Aogiri since they had him trapped in a stairwell and were trying to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. Touka, though, seemed to be in the worst predicament. The powerful ghoul had trapped her on the roof and had been easily brushing off the girl's resistance. Irimi couldn't tell who this powerful ghoul was exactly since it was too far away. Though there was something familiar about them from what she could tell. She hopped the other two could get to her soon and provide support.

Unfortunately, the one they had come to save, Kuro, was no longer even in the building they were all rushing to anymore. No in some perverse twist of fate, the girl had somehow wondered into the seventh building. Meaning that the entire rescue party was now past where she was. In fact, Irimi and Hinami were now closer to Kuro then the ones who had gone in to save her.

And this left Irimi in a quandary. She could tell that Kuro was no longer thinking of escape but had for some reason begun to fight the CCG after attacking some of the Aogiri members. She didn't know why but she knew that if they didn't do something fast the poor girl would be surrounded and picked off by the rest of the doves in the building. Someone had to go and save her but the others were busy with their own fights. However, Irimi had Hinami to protect as well. If she went to save Kuro, then she would put their youngest ward in danger as well without a protector.

She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Hinami smiling at her. "It's okay Irimi-san. Go save Kuro." The older woman began to protest but Hinami shook her head. "Don't worry. I remember where the meeting place is in the forest. I been practicing my ninja sneak moves so I'm sure I can sneak right by anyone who tries to stop me." She even walked in her tippy toes as if to show off her stealth skills which caused Irimi to giggle at her. She still felt upset about the idea of leaving her to fend for herself. But still if she didn't then they would fail.

Finally, she decided to trust Hinami. Irimi hid her face the best she could with her coat hood and a scarf she had brought to keep warm. She gave Hinami a hug and made the young ghoul promise that she would stay safe before the two of them headed out. Hinami into the forests by the base to head to the regrouping point while Irimi headed towards the seventh building to look for a chance to save the poor Kaneki girl.

* * *

 **Please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	64. extreme prejudice

**Here we go a long chapter that took a lot of rework. Not much else to say here. other than hope you like it.**

 **thank you for reading jamesforonda308 and bloodrequiem1**

* * *

At the same time as everyone else was finding themselves separated, the battle between kakujas continued to heat up. Ken dodged another wide swing of Yamori's and then the several follow throughs after that. He then returned with his own attack with two rinkaku's. One of them missed Yamori but another slammed into his stomach and pushed the crazed ghoul back. But he just growled and yanked it out before trying to slam his fist down on the smaller half-ghoul. Forcing Ken to jump back again. But when he landed, Yamori jumped forward faster than he expected and was able to grab one of Ken's legs. Ken braced himself before Yamori slammed into the ground a couple of times and then threw him.

But Ken used this throw to his advantage. He wrapped his own kakuja enhanced kagune around his opponent's arm and then used the force of Yamori's own throw to pick up the other ghoul and put him into another throw. The two spun around weirdly as Ken landed and Yamori now found himself in the air. Ken snarled and put in all the strength he had into his throw. Yamori was flung quite far Eventually though he came to a stop when he slammed into the wall of the fifth building. It cracked under the weight of his impact. But before he could reorient himself, Ken had attacked again. He jumped kicked into Yamori's gut. The other ghoul growled in pain and anger, before slamming through the wall; right into one of the ongoing battles between the CCG and Aogiri.

* * *

The battle was currently in a stalemate but the sudden collapse of the wall and arrival of a berserk kakuja threw the whole thing into a chaos. Decent size chunks of rubble flew into the front lines with enough force to snap necks or break limbs. Yamori himself crashed right in the middle of the two forces. He even killed a couple of doves when he landed on top of them. Everyone, stunned by what had just happened, paused in their battle to try to figure what was going on with this. "S class. Jason," whispered one of the investigators close enough to where Yamori had landed to recognize the prone ghoul.

Instantly the morale dropped for many in the CCG forces who had heard the tales of his cruelty. They had barely been keeping the line against the ghouls already here. An executive member showing up now could easily rip their forces apart before the few investigators with quinque among their forces here could regroup and move to take him down. But the attack wasn't coming. In fact, the ghoul didn't move from where he had collapsed and was merely growling like a beast and mumbling.

The ghouls likewise became worried. Yamori was powerful but he hadn't come in as reinforcements but instead crashing through a wall. Something had to have thrown Jason through that wall. And that something was apparently powerful to take on an S class ghoul like the thirteenth ward's Jason. They were afraid that it could be one of the special class investigators that the doves could have called in to break through the stalemate.

Both parties turned to the hole in the wall when they heard something that sounded like a large insect wiggling and watched another kakuja step through the hole and look down on Jason with a rather smug look. "Oi, Yamori," he taunted, "You still alive?" This reinvigorated the other kakuja who jumped up and snarled at the figure. He swung his arm about in fury and accidentally killed a couple of doves and another ghoul before they could get out of the way. "Eyepatch!" he screeched. Yamori grabbed a piece of rubble by him and threw it at the other ghoul. But Eyepatch just swung one of his rinkakus and shattered the rock thrown at him.

"I'll kill you! You and that fucking bitch sister of yours! I'll kill you! Kill you! Kill you! And devour you! Rip you apart! Chomp you to death!" Yamori then jumped at Eyepatch. But Eyepatch also jumped at him. They both met and Yamori struck first with an upper cut with his kagune covered arm but his foe easily dodged it before delivering a savage kick to Jason's side. He then used his kagune to catch Yamori before his kick sent him flying away and then landed another savage strike with a knee to the face before flinging him with his kagune into the CCG lines.

Jason crashed into several more doves before rolling to a stop. He then grabbed one of them that tried to shot at him and threw him at Eyepatch. Ken knocked the man way but was distracted long enough for Yamori to get a clean hit and slam him into the ghoul lines. He chased after Ken. Ken barely moved out of the way of his opponents next attempt to pin him by impalement with his kakuja. The two then began to assault each other with one vicious strike after another, but neither got another powerful blow in this time.

They ended up causing more damage to those around them then to each other. As their battle progressed, many ghouls and CCG members got caught in the crossfire of their attacks or the debris sometimes flung around from their attacks. It was even too dangerous for the battle to start up again as the two forces were forced to focus on avoiding being hit by the two kakujas now in the middle of the room. Ken even used his enhanced kagune to smash two support pillars to try and bury Yamori. The target may have dodged this attack but a number of others didn't.

Eventually the two of them ended up exiting through that same hole as they continued to strike at and dodge each other. They left the battlefield a mess behind them. A few moments went by while everyone tried to process what had happened. However slowly the battle began again in short spats till it eventually became full assault again.

One person though, didn't immediately join the reignited melee. This person was Hideaki Takahashi. He had been in the back of the CCG lines helping to clean up a few ghouls that had tried to attack the CCG flanks from the stairwells to the upper floors when the two had burst into the battleground. At the time he hadn't been able to make his way to the frontlines through all the confusion of the CCG forces. Finally, he had been able to push his way to the front and now stood at the hole. He looked out at where the one who had destroyed his family only few months ago had gone. He could even just see where the two of them were still fighting in the distance. He felt all the hatred and lust for vengeance seep into every last one of his cells. Eyepatch was here and now Takahashi had the chance to get justice for what was done to him.

But Takahashi had been ordered not to engage now. And that only made him even angrier. That ridiculous command would let this fiend… this monster escape. Why? Why let one of the greatest dangers to the CCG move around completely unmolested? When he should be destroyed. Right here. Right now. It was the perfect chance with him being distracted by Yamori. Takahashi mentally debated within himself. He had been taught from a very young age to follow orders from his superiors and even when he didn't agree and/or understand them. But his anger at Eyepatch put that belief to the test.

And broke it. He couldn't let him get away. Not after all he had done to Hideaki and his family. He took step towards the hole till he heard a man scream in pain. He turned back to see the battle was a chaotic melee and fully in the ghouls' favor now. The CCG couldn't match them in the now small man to man battles and wasn't able to regroup and reinforce their lines again with no effective leader. He looked back and forward between the battle and hole for a couple seconds before he cursed and turned back to the fight. He couldn't let his comrades needlessly die and abandon them. He jumped into the fight and decapitated a ghoul before it could impale another investigator. He then rallied those around him and slowly they began to push the ghouls back.

He would go on to eventually lead the CCG forces to completely clear out the building. All the while Eyepatch remained on his mind. He promised that next time, he wouldn't let that ghoul escape. He would find him. And he would kill him.

* * *

Hinami silently headed towards the rendezvous point. She snuck around bushes and behind the trees of the forest. Thankfully, maybe due to manpower shortages, the CCG patrols turned out to be pretty light. She had only come across two small patrols of low level doves so far but she still had a little more ways to go. They were trying to be sneaky and ambush retreating ghouls but to Hinami they seemed to be horrible at it. One of their encampments was revealed by someone sneezing over and over again of all things. _'Does one of them have an allergy?'_ she wondered while lightly laughing.

Hinami actually started to have fun during her escape. She felt bad about it and knew that it wasn't the time for this. It was a life and death situation after all and Kuro still hadn't been saved yet. But still, the couldn't help but feel excited about this. She felt like one of those Kunoichis she saw on tv from time to time. Not to mention that it helped her emotionally too. In a way, by pretending that she was a ninja sneaking past guarding samurai and not a young she-ghoul trying to not be caught and liquidated by the doves, helped her not feel the fear and despair of the situation she was in.

So Hinami put on her best ninja face and tiptoed between the CCG lines. Slowly but surely she made her way around the doves' positions one by one. She did have a couple close calls with some but she eventually reached within a few hundred meters of her goal and mere paces from the edge of the CCG's net. She prepared herself behind another tree while a couple of obnoxiously loud doves passed by her.

After they were gone she started to come out but something made her freeze. Her instincts were blaring warnings to her that it would be dangerous to go out now. She didn't know what had triggered this or how but she had learned the hard way to be cautious so she stayed where she was. She focused her senses of smell and hearing on trying to figure out what it was.

She picked up something with her ears. It was just barely in her range but she could hear the sounds of someone. Their feet crushing the leaves that were still on the ground creating a light crunching sound. By the sound of it, she could guess that it was probably a woman or a smaller man. Did they get separated from the other two from earlier or were they patrolling on their own? ' _If so, then were they strong enough to not need back up?'_ Hinami fearfully wondered.

Hinami waited as the sound of footsteps passed by before sighing in relief. She slowly crawled out from where she was hiding and continued on ahead. The question of who that dove was rattling around in her head. And if she would ever meet her again on some other battlefield.

A bit later, and Hinami finally reached the spot. But as she ran for the tree she was going to sit under while waiting for everyone, someone else appeared. A large figure with a few smaller ones behind him popped out from the underbrush and right in the young girl's path. Hinami had been so excited to have reached her goal, that she didn't notice till it was too late and the two of them crashed into each other. "Ow. Oi, are you ok, little girl?" the figure asked. He held out his hand in kindness but the little girl, afraid the doves had found her, panicked and with a scream, kicked the large bearded man in the face. He flew backwards and crashed onto his back. The kick apparently knocking him out cold.

"Damn it Banjou. Not again. This is the second time in less than a month that you got knocked out by a girl. It's embarrassing even for us."

* * *

Shiro smashed through another Aogiri foot soldier on her way up the next flight of stairs. She didn't stop to see if he was dead and kept on running upwards towards the roof. Behind her, she was aware of a dozen or so more ghouls chasing after her. A couple of them taunted her but she ignored that and kept on running. She had to get back up there and help Touka and Nishiki. That Ukaku who had knocked her out of the window was definitely dangerous. Shiro was worried that the other could be in mortal danger. She also needed to get some payback on that twerp as well.

When she reached the stairs to the roof she saw Nishiki in the middle of the stairwell fighting several other ghouls. Shiro also spotted one coming behind Nishki to attack him from behind. To stop him, she grabbed onto the banister for leverage and jumped up to deliver a punishing kick to the attacking ghouls torso. The ghoul's upper chest imploded before he was slammed into the nearby wall.

The surprise was enough to stun the others. This allowed Nishiki to get another two with his bikaku while Shiro lept over him and elbowed another one hard enough to twist his head backwards. Shiro landed in front of her ally and gave him a silly grin and a wave before requesting, "Take care of these guys for me."

"What are you talking about?" Nishiki asked after he punched another ghoul away. But then the ghouls chasing Shiro arrived and he was forced to dodge several strikes at his exposed back. He shouted a few curses in his fury as he turned to deal with these new arrivals. Shiro used her kagune to deal with another Aogiri member before she turned to head for the roof and Touka. "Good luck!" she shouted to Nishiki. He responded with, "You brat! Get back here!" but she ignored him and continued towars the roof.

Shiro finally reached the the roof to see Touka about to be finished off by her opponent. Shiro moved fast and grabbed the other girl before she would have been impaled by a flurry of kagune shards. She first retreated back towards the doorway; ready to flee or fight as the situation demanded. Once she had some distance between her and the boy, Shiro looked over Touka's wounds as she held her protectively to her chest. She didn't look good but her life wasn't in danger. In fact, weirdly enough, it appeared that not a single one of her vitals had even been touched. _'That's odd,'_ Shiro observed. From what little she had seen from this boy, he had to be highly skilled. So how had he not killed her already? It almost seemed like he had intentionally avoided the vital points.

"Touka," she called to the girl in her arms. Touka looked up at her but started to fade in and out of consciousness. "Shiro?" was Touka's response. Shiro smiled at her friend now. "It's okay. I'm here," she assured Touka. Touka smiled at her. "Idiot," she shot back, "Don't go babying me. I'll kick your ass. After I finish with beating the shit out of… Ayato…" Touka suddenly went limp in Shiro's arm after that. But it was enough for Shiro to put the final pieces together. After all, she had heard about Touka's errant brother every now and again. Though said moments were rare so she only knew the bare bones of Touka's past. With one of them being the night after Kuro was taken.

It was while she was thinking about all this that Ayato struck. He fired off a small salvo of ukaku shards that slammed into her back and shoulders. Shiro winced a bit at the pain but it was not that bad of a hit. The shards dissipated after a couple seconds and her wounds healed up in the next second. "You have a lot of nerve to ignore Bitch," he barked at her.

Shiro turned to look back at Ayato and smiled condescendingly at him. "Sorry about that pipsqueak. I had more important things to deal with. I'm sure you understand. Right?" Ayato growled a bit at her and replied, "Quite the attitude to have after what I just did to you less than fifteen minutes ago. To be honest, I'm actually surprised that you survived that fall at all. You seemed so weak I expected you to just burst open like a tomato the moment you hit the ground." Shiro laughed at his attempt to wound her pride. "Please, that was just a lucky hit you got in with a simple surprise attack. Don't go acting arrogant after something like that, boy."

Both of them locked eyes but neither moved after that. That is until Nishiki finally appeared from the stairwell as well. He looked more than a little peeved at what Shiro had just done to him back there. However, before he could say anything or comment on what was happening here, Shiro shouted, "Nishiki! Catch!" She threw Touka at him. He caught her but stumbled back from the impact.

The exact moment that she let Touka go, Ayato struck. He opened up with a full on storm of ukaku shards that flew at the girl. A few slammed into her before she could move out of the way but she avoided most of it. She back away from the boy as she zigzagged around the attack. Even using the guardrail around the roof to jump over a few of shots. Ayato laughed at her.

"What's wrong white hair?!" he goaded her. "Come on fight me. Show me what you have. Come and kill me!" Shiro though sighed at this. "I can't do that. If I killed, you then that would hurt Touka. After all you're her brother. So despite what you've done. I can't kill you." Ayato looked at Shiro like she was an idiot. "Hah?!" he sighed. "What the hell? Saying that you won't kill me. This… is why… I say all of you Anteiku bastards are all nothing but idiotic weaklings!" He then redoubled his attack at Shiro.

But Shiro only smirked at this. "Idiot." She spotted a small rock by her foot and kicked it at Ayato; forcing the other ghoul to counter it. But during this distraction, he lost sight of Shiro. By the time he spotted her again, it was too late. She had jumped into the air and released her kagune. Then she used a flip in the air to put the force behind her attack and came crashing down at her foe. Ayato barely had enough time to put his ukaku up in defense. Still, even though he met her attack, it was too much and he was smashed through the ceiling back into the building.

Ayato took a second to regain his bearings before he heard a laugh from above. He looked up to see Shiro standing above him. She seemed almost unearthly with her mismatched eyes, the moon haloing her robbed body, and the rinkaku stretched out behind her ready to strike. She smiled at him but this smile held no love or nicety. "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you. You still need to be punished. So how about I only mostly kill you."

* * *

Yamori slammed into the atrium of his playhouse. The ghoul's roars and ramblings now sounding horse. His breathing as well was labored. The fight was tiring him out as he was constantly forced to regenerate while keeping his kakuja active. The exhausted ghoul tried to stand up but before he could lift himself off the ground, Eyepatch was upon him. Ken landed on top of him. Quickly before his opponent could throw him off, Ken used his centipede like rinkakus to impale into Yamori's arms and legs. The older ghoul screamed in pain as he was pinned to the ground. Ken took a second to enjoy the sound before returning to business.

He pulled back his remaining kagunes in preparation to strike. "That shell of yours is irritating," he calmly stated while his opponent continued to shout and scream at him. But Ken did notice that every once and a while the threats turned to begging for mercy or cries over things long past. "Why don't I tear it off?"

His free rinkakus attacked. They grabbed onto the other's kakujas and began to yank it off the man's frame. Piece by piece. Ken didn't say anything while his opponent suffered. Along with the kakuja pieces, came the flesh they laid on and the blood beneath. It took a minute for Ken to finish.

The floor was covered in still dissipating pieces of Yamori's shell, the flesh of his back, and large puddles of blood. Jason wasn't moving under Ken but his struggling breathes and broken whimpering was enough for Ken to know he was still alive despite the fact that his now skinless back was not healing.

Ken reached into the other man's lower back and yanked out Yamori's primary kakuhou. He looked over the organ in his hands as he debated what to do with it. Finally, he decided, despite breaking his promise with Yoshimura, to eat it. He popped the thing in his mouth. It tasted horrible but at the same time it felt good. He could feel the rush of power that came with the fresh ingestion of RC cells. He swallowed it and looked back down at Yamori.

"I won't kill you," he coldly told the other man. "No, I'll leave you here, alive for the doves to find. Pray that they are merciful enough to give you a quick death." He turned to leave but stopped when he heard someone clapping. He also heard what sounded like a young girl giggling. "Bravo. Bravo. Truly a wonderful show Kaneki-kun. I must say you really do live up to your reputation."

Ken reacted by shooting one of his kagunes at the sound and turning around. But his attack only slammed into an empty spot. He heard the giggling again coming from behind the door towards the torture room. Ken prepared himself and entered. He came across what looked like a small girl covered in bandages under her purple-pink robe. She calmly relaxed in the chair that sat in the middle of the checkered room; twirling an index finger like one would a pen.

Ken didn't move too close to this new figure. Something about her felt wrong to him. A feeling of true danger that he rarely felt now a day. Whoever this girl was, she was definitely powerful. "That wasn't nice Kaneki," she teased. "Attacking poor old innocent me." Ken replied, "Innocent? Yeah right. Do you need something from me? Miss innocent." The girl again giggled at that teasing designation at the end. "Come on Ken-kun. No reason to be so serious. Just a little talk is all. I can assure you that your sister is safe. Or at least will be safe in a little bit. Depends on whether or not your little rescue party has found your stolen princess yet."

Though still not trusting the girl, Ken did relax just a bit. "Fine we can talk. I have a few things I'd like to say to you people as well," he told her. She stopped spinning the finger around in her hands and clasped her hands together in a pleased manner. Ken could feel that sickening smile behind the girl's mask of bandages. "Good. Good. Why don't we start with introductions then?" She reached behind her neck and began to unravel the bandages over her face. She also pulled down the hood to her robe which allowed her green hair to spring free and frame her face. Including the heterochromatic eyes that looked into his own. "The name is Eto. Leader of Aogiri. And, as you can see, a one eyed ghoul just like you. A pleasure to finally meet you. Face to face. Here's to a productive discussion."

* * *

 **Probably the hardest part of this chapter was the discussion/taunting between Shiro and Ayato. THat was really hard to figure out how she would know/realize that it was Touka's brother.**

 **well next chapter will come out eventually. Need to figure out what will need to go in it. Probably be all Shiro-Ayato and Kuro-Amon fighting.**

 **Anyways, please read follow, fave, review, and enjoy.**


	65. questions

**I'm gonna be honest. I don't really know what I was doing with the amon kuro part. It feels forced to me but the only way I could fix it would be a complete rewrite which would probably take another couple weeks. Work has been exhausting lately. So I put what I have out for you guys now. I promise you the next chapter will be much better and Don't feel bad if you want to negatively review this one. Like I said, I really had no idea what I wanted in this scene. Funny thing is my original draft of this arc actually had Amon in that CCG Aogiri battle that Ken and Yamori interrupted and Kuro spending a good bit of it on her brothers back while he was fighting Yamori... it makes sense in context.**

 **And if you guys dislike it enough, then like with the previous chapter, I am willing to rewrite it. So go ahead and rip this entire chapter up.**

 **On another note it's been about a year since i started writing this. So Happy anniversary to me I guess. Though I don't have anything to celebrate it with.**

 **thanks for reading Saira-Blue, Darkshadowclone, iloveartmusic, titen anwolf, the star blossom, sk8ordie237, andeloth, dreskus040,**

* * *

Ayato gritted his teeth at this statement. "Mostly kill me?" He laughed before snapping, "Now who's getting cocky over a surprise attack? Huh? Don't underestimate me, Bitch!" Shiro laughed at this. Ayato, already quite upset, became even more furios at this. _'Mocking me. This Bitch! I'll kill her!'_ he internally fumed.

Shiro's malicious grin seemed to only grow at his reaction. "You really are clueless aren't you?" she taunted. "Have you not noticed where you are right now?" She took a minute to let him look around before she continued. "Did you know Ayato-kun? I've hunted and fought quite a few ukakus over the years. Your kind are tricky prey. That long range ability of yours mixed with your speed and maneuverability makes it a real pain in the ass to deal with you. But eventually I learned." A this point she looked down on Ayato with a more predatory look. "That you just had to toss them into a cage."

She then jumped down while striking with her kagunes. Ayato barely had enough time to dodge before where he had been standing was ripped apart into dust and splinters. Ayato tried to reposition himself but Shiro was able to jump in front of him before he could and deliver a painful knee to the abdomen. "And once they are locked in that cage, they can't spread their wings," she whispered in his ears. "And then they are at your mercy." She followed this up with a punch to Ayato's chest.

Ayato pulled back while struggling to regain his breath. He grimaced at the girl and told her, "Didn't I just tell you. Not to get cocky over using some cheap tricks and surprise attacks! You Fucker!" He then leaned down so that his Ukaku could shoot at Shiro's face at point blank range. But the girl easily spun out of the way. Not even getting hit by one. She then spun one of rinkakus into Ayato's leg before hoisting the boy up above her. To his credit, the boy didn't let out even a pained groan slip through his lips.

Shiro shook her head like an exasperated superior. "Ayato. I'll admit that you are talented. If you and me had gotten into a fight a little while ago, then I would have lost easily," she lectured him. "I, we all had gotten to complacent and lost our edges. But you see, torturing Touka and what you did to my sister. Now those are something that I can't forgive. You see we in the Kaneki household have one simple rule." She took a moment to let her words sink in. "If someone hurts your family or friends… Destroy them!" she then slammed the boy into the floor again. Taking just a little bit too much pleasure in his pained yelp from the air being forced from his lungs.

When he didn't move after a few seconds, Shiro worried that she had overdone it. But then she heard him begin to laugh. He slowly made his way out of the crater she had put him in. "Listening to you prattle on and on is making me sick. You smug bitch. Trapping me in a birdcage you say? Don't underestimate me. Since." He ripped his kagune out in full glory while he removed his Aogiri cloak. "Close quarters combat is my specialty."

Shiro grinned at him again. "Bring it on. Short stuff."

* * *

Amon crashed into the wall and exhaled painfully. He then was forced to jump to the side to avoid a powerful fist that impacted the concrete behind him. Yin growled in anger at this and sent another flurry of attack strikes at Amon. Thankfully Amon was able to block them for the most part with Kura. Though he was still pushed back the force of her attacks. He saw a chance and tried to use a strike from below but the girl was able to dodge it and now stood a few feet from him. Fury quite apparent in her eyes.

Amon was finding himself hard pressed in this battle. It was all he could do to hold the beast off for the time being. Kura was strong enough to thankfully hold strong under her attacks. But even with this, Amon found himself being worn down as the battle continued. The strikes were still strong enough to shake him to the bone even through his quinque. Several of her attacks had also knocked him over or into the walls multiple times like that last attack. And he was tired from the early combat he had been through with the Aogiri forces. Not to mention that unlike her, he wasn't able to just regenerate away the pain or damage he had suffered getting her.

Amon had been lucky in one point, though. The battlefield itself gave him at least a fighting chance. The ghoul had chosen this room poorly. This location would not let it fight to its full potential. The room while not small, was not exactly large either and was largely empty as well. As a rinkaku, Yin's combat style was based on maneuverability second only to the Ukaku. But here, in a place that only allowed straight forward attacks, she found herself unable to fight to her full ability. Meanwhile Amon was armed with Kura; a kokaku quinque that could handle Yin's powerful strikes. With so few attack vectors possible for Yin to use, Amon was able to dodge most and block the rest.

This limited space also allowed Amon to more easily predict where she would attack from and give him a few chances for a quick, small counter attack or to lash out at her with a light attack. He had even been so close, oh so close, with one swing at her face. Amon had hoped to break the mask with that one and get a good look at her face once and for all. Unfortunately, the girl had jumped back just a second before he would have made contact.

But the ghoul was not letting up her attack either. He couldn't even find one opening for himself to really go on the attack. Even the occasional counter he pulled off was immediately turned back on him before he could use the break in her assault for anything more than to catch his breath.

So he was already pulling back to defend himself this time as well. But Yin didn't move in this time. Instead she slammed her foot onto the floor; cracking it. "Why," she growled at him. "Why won't you die!" She then unleashed her kagune on him. Amon barely deflected the deadly tentacles but notice this time that they seemed more uncoordinated and less precise than her previous attacks. _'What is going on?'_ Amon wondered.

Again, she growled at her opponent but then, strangely sniffled. "Why? Why did I have to suffer like this?" Suddenly she stared down Amon with her piercing gaze. "I just want to live with my sister and big brother. Why?!Why can't you people just leave us alone?!" she demanded from him. To Amon her plea sounded weak and broken. Like a wounded animal snapping at anyone who got too close. Amon couldn't help but take a small step back from her accusation. His heart beating heavily and an uncomfortable, sorrowful feeling spreading from his stomach. He mentally reprimanded himself letting her words get to him but the feeling wasn't going away.

After a second he was able to bring himself back together and reply, "Are you asking why we can't leave ghouls like you alone?" He let that sink in for a second before he continued. "Isn't it obvious? You, all of you, are a menace! You hide amongst the innocent while satiating your cannibalistic desires and doing god knows what else to your poor victims!" It was now that Amon was finally able to go onto the offensive. His quinque smashing into the girl's kagune. He pushed her back towards the only broken window in the room while she defended herself with her kagune. "That is why the CCG exists!" He knocked her rinkaku away with a powerful swing which now left her entire front open. "To protect humanity! From you!" He put all the conviction that he could in what he said. He wanted to silence the thoughts that had plagued him since that fight with Eyepatch and all that had come after. He finished it however, not with a life-ending swing but a thrust of Kura into the she-ghoul's chest instead.

It was still a powerful blow that threw Yin to the ground and shattered a couple of her lower ribs. Yin began to cough up blood and her breath became labored but she was alive. But it was not the death blow that he had been always trained to aim for since the academy. Already the girl's impressive healing was taking care of the wounds. Amon tried to figure out some way to pin the girl down till reinforcements with suppressants could arrive. He decided that he would not kill her. Not when she could lead them to her brother. Not when she could be a valuable intel source. Not when she could answer his questions.

"Is it really all our fault?" asked Yin. Amon was stunned by her simple question. He couldn't speak, couldn't attack, couldn't even take a step forward. He just stood there while Yin sat up. "You… think… I wanted to be born this way? To only be able to eat human meat?" She slammed her fist into the wall near her. "Do you know what it's like? It sucks." She suddenly jumped up and pushed Amon down. As he fell, Amon dropped his quinque. He then felt a weight on top of him and looked up to see the girl now straddling him. "Can you imagine how painful it is to live like this?!" He felt a warm wetness across his chest and looked up to now see tears falling from the now crying Yin. "How jealous I've been when I pass by a pastry or cake shop?! They all look so amazing and beautiful but I can't even have a single one. I can never know what sweet actually tastes like." She raised a fist aimed direct at her pinned opponents head. "Did you ever think about how much I wish I could have one too?!"

The girl swung her fist down and Amon braced himself for the punch. Expecting a quick death from it, he was surprised when it didn't impact him but the floor right next to his face. "Tell me Mr. Dove. What did I do to deserve this life? To lose my loved one by one? Forced out of my home into the cold streets? To have to kill to survive? What was it?!" Amon felt her relax a bit on his chest which allowed him to move a little. He reached for his quinque and once he had it, he used the back of it to knock the girl back. He got back up and approached Yin who had jumped back up and positioned her kagunes back into striking position.

' _What the hell is going on here?'_ he wondered. One moment the ghoul was overpowering him with the expected murderous attitude of its kind. Then the next its emotionally falling apart asking him existential questions that he had no answer for. Not to mention questions he didn't want to hear as they assaulted his very understanding of his little world. And now after he threw her off of him, she looked like she already ready to kill him again. He wasn't certain what to think anymore.

Yin growled at him. Both them prepared for their next strike, when suddenly both were forced to jump back as Ukaku shards ripped into the space between the two parties. Amon looked towards the window where another ghoul had appeared. Like Yin, she didn't seem to be Aogiri. In fact, she was dressed rather normal clothing. This new ghoul landed next to Yin and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Yin," the new ghoul calmly stated, "that's enough. Rest." Yin looked to the other and said only one word to her. But it was a whisper so quiet that Amon only heard the mi at the end of it.

With that the young girl collapsed into the older ghoul's arms. Said ghoul cradled her in a princess carry towards the window. Not even saying a word to the exhausted investigator before jumping out the window. Leaving him there to wait till rescue finally came after the fighting ended.

* * *

 **ANd here it is.**

Please, read, follow, fave, review, and somewhat enjoy.


	66. War

**Ugh, fanfiction wouldnt let me upload this till I changed the thing on the end of it to .doc for some reason.**

 **Anyways here is the end fo the Aogiri arc. I did change some things here and there so hopefully its not too bad. But to answer some questions**

 **m - Sorry if I got his height wrong. I'm betting it has to do that he seems older than he really is and is pretty short compared to other characters like Ken and Yomo so he seems small. So I'm just going to say that here he hasn't quite gotten as far along in puberty as he did in the canon manga.**

 **andeloth - sorry to hear that you didn't completely like the last couple chapters. Hopefully you enjoy the next chapters coming out a lot more. As for why Ken attacked Yamori. I kinda had it that his anger got the better of him. Like while he has better control of it, he still doesnt have complete control over his kakuja so he saw a threat that had done terrible things to his sister so he snapped and went to rip him apart. Though you are right that it seems a little to clear cut that he changed objectives.**

 **and thanks for reading: Poggy00, godojo, slimjim77, and all the guests that keep coming up.**

* * *

Shiro dodged another punch by Ayato. She then tried to roundhouse kick the boy but he slipped past it before kneeing her in the gut. She grunted as the air was forced out of her lungs from the hit. But she didn't let that slow her down. Shiro gritted her teeth and landed a nasty upper cut on her foe. Ayato did lose one tooth but lessened the force of the hit by jumping back and riding the blow so he ended up being knocked away from Shiro. He landed some distance away from Shiro.

Both of them moved to assault with their kagunes. Shiro moved first. Launching her rinkaku into Ayato who released his own. The Ukaku wings behind him whirled around and danced like wild flames. Their looser connections between the cells allowed him to quickly build and twist his wings in a way to deflect the tentacles that surged at him before hardening them and launching another volley of shards. Shiro was hit by a few but blocked or dodge most of the barrage.

This back and forth carried on for a bit. Shiro had to admit, she was impressed by Ayato's strength and stamina. Two things that should be in her advantage but he was still holding his own in this fight. Shiro retreated a bit after he just missed impaling her head. Causing a slash across her cheek that leaked blood down the side of her face till it healed. "Hmmm," she observed as looked over her opponent. The boy was more than displeased at this. "What are you looking at, Bitch?!" he demanded.

Shiro just laughed at his irritation while shaking her head; making him even more angry. "Now, now Ayato-kun," she goaded, "It's nothing to get so upset about. Just observing you while we've been fighting is all. Actually its led me to a rather interesting conclusion." Somehow, hearing this actually made Ayato look even more upset and annoyed. The fact that he could actually achieve that with his expression actually made Shiro laugh again even harder. Eventually though, she stopped and put on a more serious look. "You see your strong. Terrifyingly strong actually. But that brings up an interesting question. Why isn't Touka dead?"

"Hah?!"

Shiro ignored the boy and continued. "You see. I know how strong Touka is. And while she is quite strong, the fact remains that she isn't even close to your strength. But yet, twice now she's not only survived two fights against you. But also with no real lasting damage. At most stuff that would clear up in a day or two after a proper meal. And to me, that's more than a little odd. She's your enemy right? so you should be going for the kill. After all, in this fight you had plenty of time for it. It's almost like you were intentionally going easy on her." Shiro grinned mischievously at him and asked, "Why Ayato. Could you perhaps be protecting your big sister?"

In a rage, Ayato jumped at the girl who dodged his anger filled blows. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he snapped. Throwing powerful jabs at her annoyingly white teeth over and over again. But she never lost that sickening smile of hers. "Don't go acting like you have it all figured out! I'm here because I just want to kill some shitty humans! Nothing else! I'm not protecting shit! I could give a damn about Touka! Irritating me with such disgusting prattle! You smug Bitch!"

Shiro spun around another blow before delivering a strong kick into Ayato's side. The younger ghoul was bucked into the air painfully and coughed a bit of blood up. As he landed Shiro struck again. She grabbed his tongue with her right hand and yanked him back towards her with it. She then made a shushing gesture with her left hand while locking eyes with him. "Shut up and listen you little brat. I'm talking here," she stated to Ayato. The frank way she did this actually stunned the boy enough that he froze in a small state of shock. "As I said before you so rudely interrupted, both here and back then in Anteiku, you've been watching out for Touka haven't you? From that I just about got you figured out and exactly what you want. You didn't join Aogiri to fight for ghoul supremacy. No you have a different goal don't you? Something that you can't achieve in this current world. Right?" The only response she got from Ayato now was an angry stare which only made the girl giggle.

"Well that's all I had to say. So now it's time for your punishment." The girl seemed to think on it for a moment; not yet taking her hand out of Ayato's mouth. Ayato didn't move either as he still felt his insides knitting back together from that last attack of hers and the fact that Shiro still held onto his tongue. He finally felt well enough to true to knock her away but before he could make a move, she smiled again. But this one wasn't playful or mocking. No this one was filled with real malice. "That's it," she suddenly remarked. She waited till she locked eyes with the confused boy and simply asked, "Ne, Ayato. Have you ever heard of sensory deprivation?" With this, she yanked the entire tongue and a good portion of the back of his throat out of her opponent's mouth. Ayato fell to his knees and growled in pain while blood flowed out of his mouth. Shiro took this chance to smash Ayato with another attack powerful enough to not just shatter floor they were on, but smash him through the ones below till he crashed into the ground floor with Shiro on top of him.

"You see; I was having a hard time coming up with a real memorable punishment. One that you won't forget, next time you pull stupid shit like this again. And that's when I realized. That in a way, we live through our senses. So in essences I can "kill" by removing them all and severing you from the world and the stimuli in it. Quite creative if I do say so myself. I started with the tongue since I just didn't want to hear you begging or yelling at me throughout all of this. There are five primary sense and I'll take care of each and every one of them. Oh but don't worry, you'll still have the sensation of pain at least."

"Let's go with your feet next then." She grabbed one of his legs but he didn't react. Ayato was still badly wounded from being sent through several floors and was also woozy from the crash. She pulled it up and yank off his shoe and sock. She then, almost too causally, twisted the foot in such a way that ankle and upper foot shattered with a sickening crunch and then waited for Ayato's spasms to die down some. "First it's your ability to move," she explained. "I'm counting movement as part of the sense of touch since it can help you feel out a room's shape and size. And speaking of the sense of touch, did you know that two of the places on your body most sensitive to touch are your hands and feet. Shiro brought her kagune up and with an almost surgical precision, she removed the skin from this foot, she then followed with the one before copying the same procedure with his hands and wrists. "There, that's two at of five," she observed. "Only three more to go."

She then turned to the face now. She said nothing as she dismantled his sinuses. She smiled at him one last time as she gentle dug out his eyes despite being a little irritated at his fading struggles. Then, before she took his hearing, Shiro leaned into his ear and told him, "Consider this your only warning." And with that she stabbed her fingers through his ears and into his inner ear. She pulled them out and gave one last look at Ayato. He now layed there twitching. Shiro hoped that the lesson stuck. She didn't want to have to kill him next time.

As she was looking over him, several CCG soldiers entered the room. She could see that they were all nervous; perhaps fresh recruits. But that didn't change things when they aimed their guns at her. She had to fight them and kill them since they had seen her face without her mask. But before either of side could move, another player came into the room. It happened almost too fast for even Shiro to get what was happening. A huge silent ghoul came from behind the men and slaughtered all of them easily with his kagune. Shiro in particular noticed the fanged mouth that it had. Definitely a rare attribute among ghouls and had to mean that this guy was a real big shot. Within seconds, the ghoul stood there now surrounded by the pieces of the CCG members. Blood still dripping from the kagune's fangs.

Shiro then heard her name called and turned back just in time to see Uta, Tsukiyama, and Yomo rush in from the other door to the room. At this she sighed. _'Oh come on. What is with all the surprise appearances. Did I somehow stumble into a daytime soap opera or something?'_ she thought. The three of them came over to her and took stock of the situation. "Mademoiselle Nashiro. Are you alright?" Shuu asked while looking her over for injuries. She smirked at him and replied, "Nothing too serious." Uta then asked, "Who's your friend?" Shiro turned back to the ghoul still standing by the other entrance.

"I don't know," she said as she took on a pensive look. "He kinda came out of nowhere and took out some CCG goons before I could even pick out a target among them. He seems powerful. Perhaps one of Aogiri's big wigs." Yomo nodded his head in understanding before pushing her back behind them. When she started to protest, he just looked down at her and told Shiro, "Let us handle it. You've done enough." Shiro turned back to Ayato one more time before nodding her head and pulling back.

The three men now stepped forward and prepared for a tough fight. "Don't be reckless," Yomo warned. His kakugan manifesting. "Let's go." Tsukiyama was the first. He jumped forward and dodged the other's attack before he struck. Shuu ripped into him repeatedly with his bikaku before tossing the ghoul to Uta who came behind him and impaled his hands into his chest. Uta looked confused and wiggled his hands and arms a bit. "Hmmm, no response," observed before he heard Yomo yell, "Uta! Hold him there." Yomo then delivered a spin kick powerful enough to rip the top of the ghoul's torso and head off and into the air.

"He's healing,"

"What amazing power. I wonder how he tastes."

"This is beyond the healing of a normal ghoul. It's like the kagune of a monster," Yomo observed while preparing for the counter attack. But it never came. Instead an alarm rang out and the other ghoul reached in his cloak to pull out an alarm clock. Confused, the others simply watched as he turned off the alarm and walked over to pick up the disabled Ayato. Then turned to leave.

"He left," Uta remarked.

"A curfew?" Shuu guessed.

Yomo turned back to Shiro while saying, "Doesn't matter. The fight is over." He leaned down in front of Shiro. The girl had sat down to rest during the short fight. She smiled at him to show that she was ok. It now that even more figures came in the room. From the hole in the roof jumped down two people holding two more unconscious ones in their arms. Shiro shot up when she recognized one of them as her kidnapped sister.

"Kuro!" she shouted and ran before running over to her. She fretted over her. Worried about why she was unconscious. But the one holding her placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's okay. Just exhausted," Irimi said as she pulled the scarf over her face down. Shiro hugged the older woman. "Thank you," she tearfully said. "Thank you everyone. So much."

Yomo motioned for everyone's attention. Once he had it, he told them all, "We've completed our mission. It's time to leave. Uta. You go and find Ken. The rest of us will meet you back at the rendezvous point. Got it?" Uta acknowledged him and left after Irimi told him the last known location of the boy in the outbuilding by the fifth facility. Everyone else went to meet up with Yoshimura and Hinami. Praying that nothing else could happen in the short amount of time till they got there that could mess up their escape. And feeling relieved that soon, all of this would be over.

* * *

Juuzo was happily humming to himself. But he wasn't just happy. He was ecstatic. Because he had finally gotten ahold of the material he needed for his quinque. He didn't know who had left it here, but Juuzo had walked in on a half dead ghoul. And he even had been nice enough to activate his kagune for Juuzo. After a bit of playtime, Juuzo finished him off and was now dragging the body behind him while searching the building for any other targets. It was slow going with the extra weight, but Juuzo didn't mind. After all, Shinohara couldn't deny him this time. He would have to give Juuzo the quinque he deserved.

"Piero will act as the referees then. Any objections?" Juuzo stopped and turned to where he heard the voice from. It was followed by two others saying,

"No"

"Nope. We can trust you to be impartial in our little game."

The second line was followed by a giggle as well. Curious and wondering if he could find some more top quality material, Juuzo headed towards the voices. He soon reached a door. He opened it and stepped in. And immediately froze. His instincts flaring up. Every cell in him screamed danger as he stood in front of three figures. One he recognized as Eyepatch but he couldn't place the girl or the guy in one of the basic masks of this group. But he could tell. All three of them radiated strength. Enough to make him pause. He prepared three knives in his hand in case one of them attacked but he didn't initiate. He could tell that the moment he started something, they would rip him apart. And he couldn't die now; when he had just gotten his material.

He saw the three of them look over him and then his quarry. Juuzo stepped in front of Yamroi's body and glared at them. "This is mine," he challenged them. The girl giggled at this while Eyepatch rolled his eyes and the third figure didn't move from the chair he was sitting on. The girl looked at him while playfully posing. "Oh don't worry little boy. None of us have any interest in that broken toy. Although, hearing how much you want it, makes me want to take it from just for the fun of it." Juuzo's eyes narrowed on the girl and he started to bring up his knives in case she did move till he heard an alarm.

All four of them turned to see Noro enter with Ayato on his shoulders in a way that blocked Juuzo from seeing his face. The girl sighed before walking towards Noro. "Too bad. Looks like my ride is here. Perhaps we can play together some other time. Little dove-chan." And with that she left. Juuzo turned to the other two but the random masked one just stretched a bit before saying, "We should be heading out as well. We've already accomplished what we came here for. Right Eyepatch?" Eyepatch acknowledge the other one and the two turned to leave as well. He did give one last glance at Yamori though. Snorting in disgust he simply said, "Too good for him. Lucky bastard should have suffered more."

And with that Juuzo was left alone. He laughed a bit at what had just happened. He had saved his quinque but let three ghouls leave. Hopefully Shinohara wouldn't be too upset that he had let them go. Deciding enough was enough. Juuzo dragged the body over to the chair and sat down and begin imaging what he wanted his quinque to look like. Slowly it took shape in his mind. His, and only his quinque. One that would allow him to properly entertain Eyepatch and the other two next time they met. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

Kuro groaned as she opened her eyes. "Kuro," she heard her sister call her. The girl, worry evident on her face, hovered over her. Kuro smiled at her. "Shiro. You came," she croaked slightly. Her throat was a bit sore but other than that and a few minor aches she felt fine. Exhausted by fine. Shiro grinned at her before flicking her on the head. "Of course we did. Anteiku takes care of its own." She looked to see everyone else around as well. Even Banjou and what was left of his group were here.

Slowly she got up from the Irimi lap pillow she was lying on. Irimi then handed her something in a small bottle. "Here drink this," she told Kuro. "It's a tonic to help you get your strength back. We'll get you some food as well once we get back home." She swallowed it in one big gulped. The bitter taste burning her throat even with the bit of blood mixed in to help with the taste. She coughed a bit and had to push Shiro away when she freaked out over her cough.

Kuro then looked over to her brother. He was acting strangely. Well strange for him. In a normal situation he would be right next to Shiro coddling her to nauseating levels. But instead now he simply stood on the side of the cliff. Looking down at the facility they had escaped. The others, Kuro leaning on Shiro, came over to look as well. Ken did move to be next to his two sisters. Keeping them slightly behind him as if to keep them safe from whatever dangers could come from there.

"Looks like it's over," observed Yomo.

"Man, for a bit there, I thought I was gonna die. It's hard to believe I'll be going to university tomorrow morning like nothing ever happened," Nishiki stated.

To which Tsukiyama replied, "Non. Non. Everyday life is important as well."  
Even shiro chimed in, "And Anteiku as well. Be nice to finally get back to normal right everyone?"

A chorus of agreement came from most everyone. Though Kuro's was halfhearted. She wasn't sure if she could go back to being normal again. Not after all that happened.

However, one person hadn't even acknowledged what Shiro said. Ken still stared down at the battlefield. His face contemplative. Yoshimura stepped over to him and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder but the boy didn't turn to him. Still Yoshimura could see a bit of the boy's profile from where he stood and the grim appearance he had. The older man didn't like the look on the boy's face. Too similar to what he had seen on the faces of many others. And such a look had never led to anything happy.

Finally, Ken spoke up. "Tsukiyama," he coldly called. Once he had the purple haired man's attention, Ken asked, "You would do anything for my forgiveness correct?" For a moment everyone went quiet as they were confused by what he had asked. Finally, Shuu answered, "Oi. if it came to it, I would bring you the head of the CCG reaper if that is what you wish." Ken turned to him for a second before turning once again to the building. "Then serve me," he ordered. "Give me your everything. From now on, you will live to achieve whatever I desire. Understood?" Again everyone was shocked.

"Big bro, what's going on?" Kuro asked. Ken sighed deeply as he tried to figure out the best to answer that question with. His mind trailed back to the discussion he had just had with that girl. They had discussed many things. Revelations he would need to confirm and issues that would need to be addressed. But for now the most pressing one was simply…

* * *

"A game?" Ken asked. Eto nodded in affirmation at his question. The two of them had been talking for a while now. About quite a few things. But it was now, after Uta had shown up to tell Ken that his sister was safe, that Eto brought up her fun little idea to solve the issues between the two of them. "Yep, there's a fun little game I've been wanting to play for so long, but I've never found anyone who I could play with. So what do you say?"

Ken narrowed his eyes at her and snapped, "And why should I go along with this? After what ya'll have done?! For all I know this could be a trap." To this Eto simply grinned. "Simple, it's the best chance you have at protecting your precious friends and family. You see I thought, to make things interesting. We could bet on the outcome of our little game. If you win, Aogiri will leave you all alone and let you have the twentieth ward to yourself. After all we have bigger enemies to take care of right now and I never really wanted to fight you to begin with."

Ken thought about the offer for a bit. It was a nice offer, though he still didn't know if he could trust them to hold up their end of the deal. As he was thinking he heard Uta ask, "And if he loses?" Eto giggled again at this. "Why, what else then total surrender," she answered. "If I win then the twentieth ward becomes Aogiri's and you and your cute little sisters become mine. Just like I wanted in the first place. So do we have a deal?" Eto's grin growing into something even more sinister at this point.

Ken didn't answer right away. His mind a mess of worries, pros, cons, plans, counterplans, fears, hopes, and other such things. In the end he decided to give his answer after he asked, "And what is this game?"

"Hehehe. Why Ken. It's the most popular game ever created. One that humans never seem to get enough of. The game of war. Let's have a nice little war with the winner taking all. Let's see… the battlefield should be…"

* * *

Ken turned to the look at everyone. His eyes locked on to Yoshimura in particular. Was that disappointment in the man's eyes? Sorrow? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Ken took a deep breath and told them, "I'm going to conquer the thirteenth ward."

* * *

 **Well there you have it. I did use the fancy name for the clowns that I found on the wiki so sorry if that p name confused you. the next chapter will be something fun. Gotta figure it out what it is. Perhaps something with the CCG or Ken. or if you want, you can suggest something fine for a one chapter little thing.**

 **on another note, last chapter was my one year anniversary. So for this one I figured I'd do something special for you guys. So I will, in the next chapter, answer three questions on the expanded universe of this fic. the only rules are they ahve to be answerable in one maybe two paragraphs and nothing that will give spoilers.**

 **Please, read review fav follow and enjoy**


	67. fashion

**Man is this one late. Had a week off and I used most of it for sleep and watching anime I had wanted to get too for a couple months now. Here is your dose of Tsukiyama lunacy for the day.**

 **I felt a bit uninspired on this chapter for some reason despite liking the idea of it. don't really know why though.**

 **It's meant as a breather chapter before I get into another story arc. But I got through it.**

 **Actually this is the second story idea I had for this chapter. The first one dealt with Ken being followed but I couldn't figure out a good climax for it so I tossed it for now.**

 **Not much else to say other than next chapter will get back to dark and dreary that we all like from TG stories. Thinking it will be the Kanou labs arc but could still make an original arc if I can come up with a good villain for it. will see.**

 **Thanks for reading, One eyed spider, 21as is now, and owlcity2013**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome honored guest to my humble abode."

Tsukiyama greeted his guests at the door while a couple of maids took their coats and bags. Everyone from Anteiku had come along with Banjou and his compatriots. Well almost everyone. The recently saved Kuro and Yoshimura were not present. Kuro was resting while Yoshimura watched over the poor girl. Shuu did wish that she could have been here for this but he understood that rest was best for the poor girl. He had heard a bit from the mask maker on how her older brother was making some progress with her. She would get better eventually; he was certain of.

Shuu soon led his guests to the show room with the help of a few more of his servants. They entered a rather flashy room with a raised stage surrounded by comfortable chairs. Uta and Itori, already sitting in a couple of the chairs, greeted the others as they took their seats. Ken sat by Uta along with his sister and Yomo. Meanwhile Touka, Irimi, Nishiki sat by Itori. Koma, Banjou, and the gas mask siblings sat in the back row. Meanwhile Tsukiyama grabbed a mike and stood in front of the seats under the stage.

"Good evening everyone. Today, I have the pleasure to host our fantastic show for the you all. As you all know, our young master Kaneki-san, soon to be leader of the thirteenth ward, has taken his first steps into his destiny." Most of his audience stayed silent. Though Itori did hope and holler a bit till Yomo shot her a glare to shut her up. Uta just silently grinned a bit at it all. Shuu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "However, my friends (Touka rolled her eyes at being called Tsukiyama's freind) this leads us to a major problem. An injustice that I cannot let slide."

"And this injustice is?" Ken asked. To which, Shuu grinned and told him, "Why maîtriser, it is one that I can't bear the shame of letting you suffer from. The shame of being unfashionable?" Everything went quiet after that statement. More than few of the people listening looked about ready to leave or beat up the host. But the flamboyant man held up his hand in a pose to ask everyone to hold on for and let him finish. "I know. I know. You all think I'm being silly?"

"Fucking retarded is more like it," Touka chirped. Shuu narrowed his eyes at her but decided to continue rather than reply to her. "As I was saying Kaneki-sama, now that you are stepping into the ruling class of ghouls, you need to have a certain style. Truly great leaders are more than just a person. They are also a symbol. Something to be admired and sought after. I mean when you think of a superhero from a manga or those American comics, do you see them in normal clothes or their costumes?"

Finally, Ken sighed and replied, "Fine. I'll go along with you on this. At the very least it'll help me save money on clothes. It's a real pain having to destroy or get rid of them after getting spotted wearing them by a dove. So. Let's see what you have." Shuu smiled and bowed before gesturing towards the stage. And then the show began.

"First, let's choose the designs for the twins' outfits." The curtains parted and two costumed women stepped out. Their outfits were a rather flamboyant design based off of traditional Japanese clothing. The colors were flashy but did still look rather pretty. Tsukiyama went on to give his description on it with all the flowery language and meaning of each part. While he talked to two on the stage modeled the outfit for the viewers. Eventually he finished and waited for the crowd's reaction.

"I am not wearing that," Shiro simply stated. "Besides, I don't think wearing something that shouts 'Look at me' in bright colors is the right choice."

"It looked like the love child of a geisha kimono and a clown suit," Touka snarked while Nishiki kept smirking at how ridiculous it looked.

Ken, deciding to be a the practical one, asked, "Can you even fight in that? It looks like it's even hard to move in."

With this Tsukiyama waved the two models backstage. "So the first design is rejected. On to the next then. This one is designed for better maneuverability and ease of use." The two woman stepped out. But this time, in leather one pieces. That didn't cover much.

"NO!" was the immediate response.

"Those look like they belong in an bdsm dungeon or porno," and other such things were thrown around.

Ken, who had been silent since this pair was revealed, gripped his chairs armrest so hard it shattered under his strength. "Next," he coolly snapped. And with that, Tsukiyama quickly shooed the models away before Ken broke anything else. For the next few hours, the group went through many other outfits. Each one had an issue or a complaint about it.

"Lame."

"Would get in the way of fighting,"

"Shows too much skin."

Finally, they were able to decide on the last set. They were a set of matching robe like garments in white and black. Each one had one sleeve that was long and baggy but wouldn't get in the way of the arm in combat. It also had small slits in the back where their kagunes could exit without destroying the garments. Shiro wasn't overly happy with it but it was the best of the lot that wouldn't detract from her maneuverability or speed. Plus, her big brother was happy with its lack of skin being shown. He didn't want perverts fantasying about his precious girls.

"And now for our star attraction. Picking an outfit for Master Kaneki. I actually designed all of these selections myself." With this a male model came out in something that was the cross between several leather belts and a man thong. No one moved for a few moments. But then, Ken finally stood up, walked over to Tsukiyama, and gut punched the ghoul. His punch actually hard enough to slammed Shuu into the roof where he found himself stuck in. His arms and legs dangling under him.

"Shuu-sama!" his servants cried in horror as they rushed to his aide. Meanwhile his guests stood up and began to leave the room. "Idiot. Pervert got what he deserves," Touka said. While Nishiki grumbled about how much of a waste of time this had all been. Itori grabbed both Ken and Shiro by the neck and began dragging them to the mansions garden. Ignoring their struggles, she called out to everyone else, "Come on guys. Shuu-chan set up and after show garden party for everyone. It be a shame to leave without trying some high quality food and drinks." And so, they all followed her and had a wonderful time. Even when Tsukiyama showed up again in a new suit and apologizing for his rudeness to Ken.

It was decided that the decision on Ken's outfit would be postponed for another couple weeks. After Tsukiyama redesigned the outfits under the prohibitions that gave him. Prohibition number one, no thongs.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I really wouldn't put it past Tsukiyama to do something like this. Or be a bit more into the rather risque designs.**

 **As always, please follow, fav, read, review, and enjoy.**


	68. Promotions

**NOt gonna lie, I cheated a bit here with this chapter. I only had to rework a bit here and there what is in the actual manga to add some new characters to scenes and a bit of new dialogue. Still it will give you an idea of where the human characters other than Kanou are at now. Now I might do an omake on Ken's pre Anteiku days next or go into the next chapter for the CCG. Have not really made me mind up there. So stay tuned.**

 **Also sorry for forgetting this a couple chapters ago but one guest did ask about a ghoul vs a halfghoul. Right now I have halfghouls, at least the Kaneki's, having slightly worse senses then a normal ghoul but are able to deal with eating human food better than other ghouls. Its small enough difference that the CCG would probably deem them no different then normal ghouls or as a ghoul subspecies. Also have all half-ghouls are able to get stronger quite quickly due to hybrid vigour and that whole growing new RC channels every time they get injured thing.** **Though, as there is such a small group of them, I have left it open that other halfghouls could be a bit different. In particular I could see it being possible that some could possibly stomach human food better than others.**

 **thanks for reading, final-nightmare, xxxdeath10xxx, and danielp0507**

* * *

Amon walked onto the stage after his name was called. His freshly pressed dress uniform adorning him. He moved with dignity and purpose till he stood in front of director Yoshitoki Washuu. The kind older man smiled at Amon as he bowed to him. Washuu presented a certificate and the insignia for Amon's new rank. "Inspector Koutarou, it is with great pleasure that I grant you the rank of first class investigator in recognition for your acts during the eleventh ward suppression raid last year. May you continue to do your best in serving and protecting the citizens of our fair city of Tokyo from ghouls." Amon took the certificate and insignias from the man before saying, "Yes. Director Washuu."

Amon then left the stage as the next person came up to receive their rewards and or promotion for the raid. As he headed back to his seat, Amon began to think about all that had happened since the raid on Aogiri six months ago. In the end they had succeed in their primary objectives and slaughter a great majority of the ghouls that had been there; over two hundred. But many of the leaders were able to escape. Not to mention Eyepatch and his sisters had escaped as well. Sadly, their victory had also been lessened by the fact that the enemy had used this battle as a distraction while their elite members had raided the ghoul detention facility. Many of the guards had been slaughtered and the ghouls had been able to reach all the way to the SS level of the prison.

And now the released ghouls from the facility were back out on the streets. And while Aogiri had not made any more big moves against the CCG since, they were not inactive either. They appeared to be increasing their strength and moving into new wards. In particular, the thirteenth ward. This particular ward had become even more of a war zone between the warring ghoul factions recently. But this wasn't just because of Aogiri. It was also thanks to the increasing reach and power of Eyepatch. The SSS class ghoul had moved into thirteenth ward and several others around the twentieth; building an army to challenge Aogiri. Commanding those who would join him and crushing those who got in his way.

The whole situation was disheartening. Despite such a big victory, the entirety of the CCG felt morose and nervous while the situation seemed to be getting worse by the day. That was actually part of the reason for this ceremony. It had taken a while to set up anyway so the upper brass was somewhat hopeful that this event could be used to help boost confidence among the investigators and inspire them to pull through as things continued to look bleak.

Amon sat down in his seat and tried to ignore the whispers that he heard about him from those around him. To be honest, it actually made him feel embarrassed to hear them compliment and praise him. Amon looked back to the stage when he heard Juuzo's name called. The boy was also given a promotion; to rank two by director Washuu. Amon began to contemplate how he felt about Juuzo. The boy had aced the exams for the promotion and since the raid had taken down numerous A rank ghouls. Even if he only tried for the promotion so he could get his own personal quinque, it still spoke volumes about the young man's skill. Amon even found himself comparing Juuzo to Arima while he tried to understand his own feelings about the boy. Juuzo sat next to the Amon with his patented flippant attitude.

"Rank One Takashi," the director called out. The grim faced Takahashi stepped out and approached the center of the stage. Like Amon, he was promoted to first class. But unlike Amon, the gossip around him wasn't all just praise. "Hey isn't that the Child Reaper's kid," Amon heard someone whisper. "Ah," his partner replied. "I heard he was able to take charge and help the forces in the fifth building push back the ghouls after Eyepatch and Jason smashed our lines into pieces. But it's funny isn't it? He's only risen in the ranks so fast cause he takes advantage over the death of his commanders. Battlefield promotion, huh?" The first commentator also added, "Yeah. No wonder they are calling him the Opportunistic  
Reaper. Doesn't even give a fuck about his teammates. As long as he gets one step closer to his precious Eyepatch." Amon gripped his fists and fought hard not to jump up and deck the two men. Acting like they knew everything just from reading a few after action reports. "Ah! Hey Amon. It's that guy who came to work with us a few months ago." Amon turned back to Juuzo after this outburst. Juuzo smiled and added, "His quinque is so cool. I wonder if he would be willing to duel with me after I get my quinque." Somehow this random statement calmed Amon down enough to refocus on the stage for the next person.

"Rank Three, Hideyoshi Nagachika." The whole auditorium was soon caught up in quiet murmuring as the grinning boy casually walked up the stage and bowed to the director before being given the rank two insignias for his promotion. Much like Suzuya, Hideyoshi had become something of a rising star in the CCG. Now the third person to rise from rank three to two in such a small amount of time. The boy had proven to have a real talent in tracking and bringing down dangerous ghouls. Despite only have a couple months of basic training under his belt and a rather small, weak build for an investigator, he had succeeded time and time again in the field. In particular, he had become well known for his use of traps, tricks, and ambushes to compensate for his short comings. Leading to his nicknames of the CCG's Loki or Joker.

After this was finally over, Washuu read the names of those who had died or been gravely injured enough to have to retire from service recently. Once finished, everyone was dismissed from the auditorium. Pretty much everyone went to the dinner party to celebrate afterwards. Amon found himself and Juuzo at one table near the food. But he noticed that Hideaki had chosen not to attend for one reason or another. Amon found himself somewhat upset at this. He had wanted to talk to Takahashi. Perhaps give him a pep talk or some advice. He worried about Takahashi and hoped he could help the boy before he does something he'd regret. As for Hideyoshi, the younger man was standing next to a smiling Marude while talking with several other investigators over his latest success. Seemed like Marude was trying to turn Hide into the Arima of the second division. Amon didn't know what to think about that, though. The boy at least seemed to have the same mysterious feeling as the Reaper. Like he was only show a small portion of his self on the surface.

Amon and Suzuya small talked about the binge eater when Shinohara came by to congratulate the two of them. "It's good to see that you got all of your casts removed finally," Amon congratulated. Shinohara laughed at this and replied, "Yeah. It was a real ordeal. Couldn't even pee by myself in the beginning. It feels great to be back on the job. Though Iwaccho will still need a couple weeks till he can be released for active duty." He then looked over the other two with an appreciative eye. "Still this is great to see how far both of you have reached. Crybaby Amon and my little trouble maker Juuzo. Such a heartwarming scene. Truly moving." Amon bowed deeply and thanked Shinohara for his help in recommending Amon for his promotion. But the older man just waved him off. "Don't mention it Amon. You deserved it. Iwa and Chinomutsu also recommended you so you should thank them as well later. Also, Mado himself gave probably the strongest recommendation for promoting you in his will. It's why I wasn't allowed to show you it after he died."

Amon smiled sadly at his old partner's memory. His lessons. Kura. And now his recommendations. Even in death his mentor was still watching over him. Shinohara placed a hand on Amon's shoulder and told him, "Mado had been petitioning for you at the main office for months. He had high hopes for you, Amon. Don't let him down." Amon simply nodded at his superior. He took another sip of his drink before deciding, "I think I'll visit him on the way home."

"Good. I'm sure he'd be happy if you do. Ah… that reminds me, we finally decided on your partner. You'll meet them next week." Shinohara looked a bit flustered as he explained this. Amon curiously replied, "That's good. Is there something the matter, Shinohara?" To which Shinohara just scratched his cheek while looking away. "No… it's just… I'll introduce you to them properly next time." Though in his thoughts, Shinohara did complain, _'I really didn't want to pair them up together. It's not going to be pretty.'_

Thinking of possible emotional disasters reminded Shinohara of something else he wanted to ask Amon. "Oi Amon," he began, "how have you been doing after your fight with Ying during the raid. You seemed pretty shaken after the rescue team pulled you out of that room. Not to mention I've been getting request by your blacksmith to talk to you about it. Thinks you'd have an easier time talking to a friend than him." Amon sardonically grinned at the term blacksmith. It was used to reference the CCG psychiatric department.

Officially they worked with investigators and victims of ghoul attacks to process what they went through and not suffer undue mental effects from it. But everyone jokingly called them blacksmiths because in reality their primary ghoul wasn't to help the investigators but to keep them useful to the CCG. Forging and forming them into the perfect blades for the CCG to use in its war against ghoul kind. They also would help victims focus their anger and fear of ghouls into something constructive like creating neighborhood watches or donating to the CCG.

And Amon had found himself having to visit one these doctors once a week since the end of the raid for two months. Amon had been irritated by the man on a personal level but in the end got through it with only a few notes and recommendations on his file from the insufferable, fat doctor who'd been given his case. "You don't have to worry about that Shinohara," he tried to assure both Shinohara and himself. "I'm perfectly fit for duty. I won't let my heart be swayed by the venomous whispers of an insidious she-ghoul like Yin." Shinohara didn't answer him right away. He looked over Amon with a critical eye before placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"It's ok Amon," he said quietly. "To have doubts about this. It is only human after all. Hell, even I've had them from time to time." He laughed at the bug eyed look this gave Amon. "But be careful. I don't want to hear that you lost your life or caused the death of someone else out there because you were hesitating or feeling sorry for your target." Amon quietly nodded. "Besides even if what you said she said is true, it doesn't change the fact that she's a murderer. Both her and her siblings have killed many people and ruined the lives of many more. And that can't be simply wiped away with a simple sorry. Eventually they will have to face the proper punishment for their sins. It may not be fair but its what's right. And it's our responsibility to carry out that justice. Right Amon?"

"Yes, Shinohara," Amon solemnly said. Shinohara then suggested, "If you're really feeling that torn up about it I can make sure that you stay assigned only to aggressive ghoul cases. So you can keep your conscious clear. It's what that boy Hide has been doing. Though he's been playing it off to most of his fans as wanting to take out the dangerous ones as soon as possible." Amon turned to look at the boy again. So he was having the same thoughts as Amon right now. Questions about their purpose. He really didn't seem like it. Laughing with Marude and the crowd around him. Seemed like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You know I was the one who gave him is applicant interview. I was curious about what kind of kid Setsuko had vouched for. He had an answer for everything I could ask. Hell, he even asked a few of his own. Even asked me if I felt it would have been better for Eyepatch and his sisters if they had just surrendered to the CCG all those years ago. During the raid on their home." Amon looked back to Shinohara and asked, "What did you say?" Shinohara sighed deeply. "I said it depends on the officer in charge. But it would have been nice if it could have been ended with no one having to die." Amon thought about what his superior said. He wanted to agree or see it as enlightening. But in the end he could only see that answer as a cop out. _'what answer had Hide wanted when he asked Shinohara that?'_ Amon wondered.

Shinohara then said his goodbyes and left the two of them to the party. Then, after a short talk with inspector Arima and inspector Take, Amon excused himself from the party. Eventually, he reached the cemetery and made his way right to Mado's grave. For a while, he just stood there; looking down at where his old mentor lay. He felt guilty for not coming here sooner and for the fact that he felt that he was really doing this more for himself than anything else.

Amon stood at attention before giving Mado his report. "Progress report. The Binge Eater has disappeared and the Gourmet has also changed his hunting patterns. Rabbit has not appeared since… your death. While Eyepatch, Yin, and Yang have all three begun to step up their operations to challenge the One Eyed Owl." He paused for a second before finishing with, "And I've become a first class investigator. I'm no longer a junior officer but a senior officer now." Though he did leave some things unsaid as he stood before the man he admired. The man he wanted to be like as a model ghoul investigator.

It was here, when he was standing before Mado's grave, that Amon would meet her for the first time. "Oi." Amon turned when he heard someone call to him. A young woman who looked a lot like inspector Mado stood before him in a smartly pressed CCG uniform. She held a small bouquet in her hands. "Do you have some business with my father? Amon Koutarou" she asked curtly. Amon took a step back and asked, "How do you know my name?" The woman smiled smugly at Amon and step forward; getting a bit too close for comfort for the man. "I see you haven't heard yet," she stated. "Starting next week, I will be your new partner Amon. Rank Two investigator, Akira Mado." Amon gasped. "Mado?" he asked. Their eyes met as she began to stare icily at him. "Please treat me well. First Class Amon."

* * *

 **FInally got to where Akira shows up. And Amon is showing doubts in the CCG message while trying to continue with his work. I think that challenging actual violent ghouls would be something that the more softhearted investigators would really do. Since they don't have to deal with the moral issues of attacking peaceful ghouls.**

 **I hope Hide doesn't seem wrong here. Like he's rising too fast. I think in this case there is a bit of nepotism with Marude pushing him through in the hopes of having him become as Amon said, "the Arima of the second division." But I do think he would have achieved some major successes pretty quickly as well if he would have taken this route rather than just taking the internship like in canon.**

 **Please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	69. Debriefing

**Not much to say here other than this was a pain to put together. I don't really know why, but this particular chapter was a major slog to write for some reason. Not much happens but hopefully it sets stuff up for later. I'm gonna try to finish the CCG stuff by next chapter unless stuff happens.**

 **Nyctale, AFragmentedMindisaBrokenSoul, and khodijah98 welcome to the fic.**

 **well enjoy.**

* * *

"Congratulations, Amon-sempai. On your promotion. It's so amazing. I mean, many people never reach the senior classes or only end up retiring at first class but you became one at only twenty-seven. That's why you're the idol of the latest generation of investigators," Takizawa excitedly chirped almost as soon as Amon had entered the room. Amon, a bit embarrassed, thanked him for the praise before taking his seat at the table to prepare for the coming discussion about their caseloads. He also looked around at who was all here.

Juuzo was sitting on the center portion of the U shaped table; bothering Takizawa. Takizawa eventually sat next to Houji across from Amon and helped his superior put together their report for the coming discussion. To Amon's right, a bit farther down the table, sat Hideaki and Hide. The older male was glossing over some sort of paperwork while the younger was listening to something in his ever present headphones.

The only one not here right now was Shinohara. But he soon appeared with a smile on his face. "Everyone," he began, "Before we begin the day's debriefing, I have to introduce the newest member to our twentieth ward unit. Please come in." And with that, a young woman entered the room. "This is Second Class Akira Mado. She will join us as Amon's subordinate." The first one to react was actually Takizawa who shouted out in surprise. He was followed by Houji who congratulated Akira for and stated how he was looking forward to working with her.

"Why? Why are you here… in the twentieth ward?" Takizawa asked. But Mado just looked at him and replied, "Oh, you're here Takizawa. You look like you've been doing well." Her condescending tone only inflamed the young man's anger to new levels. Curious Amon asked, "You two know each other?" He was answered by Seidou who replied in a defeated tone, "We… were in the same class." Shinohara took over by whispering into his ear, "Akira was first in their class. Seidou was second. Best not to mention it. At least around Takizawa."

After that, Akira went to meet the other members of the team. She hit it off with Suzuya by complimenting his body stiches. Hide as well got along well with her. Though Hide always seemed to get along well with everyone. Apparently Hideaki knew Akira from earlier as well. He had met her as a sempai in the CCG academy. From what Amon could see, Takahashi seemed to respect her to a certain extent and seemed pleased that she was moved to this ward.

Shinohara then explained to everyone, "Investigator Mado previously worked under the command of Arima and his unit at the first ward headquarters. Arima himself guaranteed me that her skills are genuine. Now, let's work together and protect this ward along with the whole of Tokyo." Akira took a seat next to Amon while Shinohara moved over to sit with Juuzo.

Once everyone was seated, he began their debriefing meeting. First Shinohara reported on the progress of the Binge Eater case. Unfortunately, there wasn't much. They were combing through newspapers and case files even now but the sheer amount of them was staggering. Shinohara was hopeful that they would eventually find some clues in the bulk data that could lead them to the gluttonous ghoul. But for now they had nothing.

Likewise, Amon reported little progress on the rabbit case. Ever since Mado's death, this particular ghoul had almost completely ceased activity. There was no major case connected to it and only a few random, possible sightings and reports that had yet to be verified. In fact, Amon was feeling more than a little frustrated at this. The only new information he had was a few old, small reports about the ghoul from before the Fueguchi case. Reports that didn't reveal anything truly of worth other than that it seemed to dislike the taste of older men based on the leftovers of its very few recorded kills. There wasn't even a real sighting from these reports either. Most of them attributed to the ghoul through kagune secretions/markings, dna, and/or other call signs accredited to this particular ghoul. Amon did notice, as he gave his report, how Akira seemed to be listening to his every word intently. Writing down her own notes as well.

It was Takizawa's turn to talk next on the Gourmet next. "We are officially in charge of the Gourmet case since the twentieth ward is recognized as his main territory but lately he has been active outside the ward. For the past few months he's preyed on the populace of the fifteenth, fourteenth, thirteenth and nineteenth wards mostly but we can confirm that recently he has been frequenting the seventh, eight, and eighteenth wards instead for the last few weeks. We have been working together with our offices in those wards to properly investigate these attacks."

At this point, Houji walked over to their room's dry erase board and put up some photos of a mansion of some sort and some documents on it. "In the seventh ward," Takizawa continued, "we discovered a ghoul residence that we believe is the rumored local ghoul restaurant. A raid has been planned for tomorrow. After the raid, Houji and I will go to it to search for any information on the Gourmet there."

Shinohara thanked Takizawa for the report before also stating, "I wonder why the Gourmet has been going out to those other wards lately." Houji answered, "Perhaps there were prey that suited his tastes in each of those wards." But it was countered by Mado. "No, I don't think that's it. I think the main target is in another ward." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the new member of their group. Shinohara then asked, "Interesting observation. Could you explain how you came to it?"

Akira pulled out one of the pages from her copy of the file on the gourmet. It contained a graph of the amount of predations from the gourmet over the last year or so. "Last year, the Gourmet had a major drop in activity for a few months. Perhaps some incident, say an attack from one of his own kind, that incapacitated him for a bit. Eventually the numbers started going back to their usually spot till here, around the new year." She pointed at the point in the graph where the line fell again. "It only drops for a second before it goes up a bit to where it is now. This is also when he began hunting in these particular wards primarily."

"Is this the only evidence you have for your intuitive reasoning? Second Class Mado," Takizawa snarked at Akira. But Akira didn't miss a beat and instead shot back, "If you don't mind, please hear me out Second Class Takizawa. Unless you have a better idea." Akira then got up and walked towards where a map of the wards had been hung up. "If you map out these new attacks, you notice that his behavioral patterns have greatly changed.

We generally think of the Gourmet's territory is the twentieth ward but that's only because this happens to be the location of most of his attacks in the last couple of years. He's more of a roaming ghoul who carefully critiques and chooses his prey from all over the city; without regard to wards or territories. But these latest attacks have been more confined. Like he's narrowed his search radius or he's confined by something or someone. His choices in meals are also not as refined as they once were. In fact, these meals seem to go against his tastes in a way.

I think these preys are improvised meals. To tide him over till he can get to the main course. He's probably stuck in a long drawn out fight with a tough opponent. And I bet this target was in the twentieth ward till they moved here. To the sixth ward." She finished by pressing her finger on the point where the sixth ward was located.

"He's sticking to these wards in order to not alert his true prey. And with the twenty third and twenty second wards on high alert after the attack from Aogiri, its highly likely that he in the sixth ward as well." She looked up to see the thoughtful faces of three of the others, the shocked face of takizawa, the impressed face of Amon, and the grinning approval of Hide.

Eventually Houji stated, "I see. So it would also be wise to include the sixth ward in our investigation." Meanwhile Shinohara wondered, "But a prey who's more powerful and/or smarter than the Gourmet. Who could that be?" Mado answered his rhetorical question with, "Well there is one particular high value target whose activity matches up roughly with this timeline. Am I right, Nagachika-san?"

Everyone turned to the youngest member of the team as he stood up with his grin still in full force. "Very good Mado-sempai. And please call me Hide. The Gourmet behavior and timing makes sense if you place Eyepatch as his target. Or at least someone who's under the direct protection of him. In fact, I can confirm that my investigation has placed him as highly likely being in the sixth ward right now. For negotiations with the local ghoul population." Takahashi also added, "If this is true, it could prove to be a major threat to us. The sixth ward ghouls are highly skilled and a unified force. Many of them actually trained by SS class Orca who was a master at martial arts. Orca was also one of the ones, who escaped from the detention facility when Aogiri attacked. And now he's either working for Aogiri or returned to his ward to negotiate a pact with Eyepatch."

"Hmmm," hummed Shinohara. He thought about this for a few moments before deciding, "If Eyepatch really is trying to recruit the sixth ward to his faction then we need to move fast. I'll contact the sixth ward offices and give them a heads up about the possibility that he's in their ward. Hide and Hideaki, I want both of you to prepare to head over there by tonight." But Hide told him, "I've already contacted them and they thanked us for the warning. I also got a direct line to their ward director just in case and called into headquarters." Shinohara was impressed by this and complimented the boy on his proactiveness.

"We've also set a meet and greet for tomorrow evening with them. They said they wanted to set up a team to help deal with this before we came over," Hideaki also told Shinohara. But it was then that Hide took the conversation to another issue he wanted to address.

"Still, despite how big a threat he is, Eyepatch isn't my number one priority right now." This got everyone's attention. A couple of those staring at him even looked offended that he would say this. But he continued with, "First off, he's too big in the ghoul world and too cautious for us to track down easily or quickly. Putting my all into hunting him would just be a waste of effort that could be used to clean up the lower ranks of ghouls. Taking out these ghouls will go a lot towards weakening both the Owl's Eyepatch's power and save lives. Second, despite the overall negative effect he is causing on the ghoul community in the long term, in the short term he's actually had a positive effect in areas where he has a strong influence. There has been a noticeable drop in attacks on civilians in these areas by ghouls that are now fighting under him as well as an increase in ghoul on ghoul slayings." But Hide's partner Takahashi did chime in, "But also a major increase in attacks on CCG personal and property."

But Hide ignored this swipe at his argument and stated, "Right now, the targets I want to focus on the most are the two fake Eyepatches that we have identified. They have killed several CCG units over these last few months and are most likely responsible for many of the kidnappings that have occurred all throughout the city. I feel that if we leave them alone, the death toll and the missing will only continue to rise. Not to mention that we should try to get a grasp on this issue quickly. Before the media starts getting nosy."

It had been decided that the twentieth ward would spearhead the hunt for Eyepatch while Headquarters took charge of hunting the One Eyed Owl. Because of this it was deemed necessary to bring in the five of the eight investigators that had not been informed of Kanou yet into the investigation of him and his research. Hide had actually been the one to explain it to all but Akira. Akira had been informed by Special Class Arima previously before she had left the first ward. Takizawa had gone as white as a sheet. Juuzo seemed to be excited about the possibilities of facing a horde of synthetic half-ghouls. Meanwhile, Hideaki had looked sickened and enraged; perhaps hit even harder by that this was connected to the one ghoul he most despised.

Amon himself had found himself unable to completely contemplate what he had just been told. He felt a mixture of fear, anger, wonder, and a strange, small feeling of hope. As if he was hopeful that this could bring him one step closer to the answer to Eyepatches little riddle. About what it felt like for those on the other side. Of course he had been snapped out of his thoughts when he had heard Hide bring up another frightening issue about this concept. What if it goes public and people actually volunteer for the procedure? Yakuza, homeless, ghoul supporters, and others who could desire the power and capabilities of ghouls. There were easily thousands of people who would go through with it willing. Not to mention that other scientists could start to copy this perverted experiment; perhaps even all around the world.

Shinohara exhaled deeply while he leaned back and closed his eyes in thought. He thought over this issue for about half a minute before sitting back up and agreeing with Hide. "Very well, I grant you permission to focus on the Fake Eyepatches for now. However, if you find even just a hint of Eyepatches location, I want you to drop everything and jump on that lead no questions asked. Understood?" Hide was quiet for a few seconds before he finally agreed to those terms.

And with that the meeting was over and everyone began to file out of the meeting room. Including Amon with his new subordinate. A subordinate who was also the daughter of his previous mentor and superior. Amon decided that he would let his personal feelings get in the way of his working with Akira. After all he didn't want those feeling to get in the way of their work. But he made a promise with himself to be as a good a mentor to her as Kureo had been for him. He would make certain that she got the very best education from their partnership. After all, how hard could it be?

* * *

Marude sighed heavily as he thought over what had just transpired. He had just gotten out of a tense meeting with the CCG's chairman and head of the Washuu family. Despite being quite old, the Demon Washuu was still quite an intimidating figure. Especially when he was displeased with your progress.

"Damn old man," Marude grumbled. "Calling me in just to shove it in my face on how slow progress has been on dealing with the aftermath of the attack on the detention center and increasing aggression from Eyepatch and Aogiri. Doesn't he understand that these things take time?"

"Seems like you've had an interesting day," stated another figure. Marude looked up and smiled at his old friend, Yoshitoki Washuu. "Ah, Chief," Marude greeted him, "Nice to see you again." But Yoshitoki laughed and told him, "Come on now Marude. No need to be so formal. There's only the two of us here and besides we're off the clock right now."

The CCG Director sat down next to Marude and passed him a can of coffee. "Thanks," Marude replied before he took a long drag of the can. "That old man is really pressuring me about this whole fiasco. He needs to understand that we are already working on it as fast as we can." Yoshitoki laughed at him. "Come on Marude. You know he's just stressed is all. I mean a war between two SSS classes and all the ghouls that broke out of our custody a few months ago. Cut him some slack will you."

Marude sighed again. "I get it. I get it. But he's not the only one feeling stressed over this. I mean several of the ghouls that escaped are really big players. And we don't even know if they joined Aogiri, met up with Eyepatch, or decided to go it alone again. We are completely in the dark…. Perhaps we'll have to use him."

"Him? You mean the Priest?" Marude nodded to the question. "Yep. He may be to give us some light on this situation." Yoshitoki took another sip and replied, "That's true. Despite being locked in Cochlea for so long, Priest still seems to know the latest in ghoul news and gossip. And his ability to help us put together how they think is extremely useful."

"Yep. And not to mention he doesn't have any loyalty to even his own species. He doesn't see these ghouls as some sort of comrades like some of them do so he's willing to cooperate and provide us with information as long as we reward him appropriately. Unfortunately, he hasn't been too helpful lately. Instead just playing games with or even straight up ignoring whoever we send in there to interrogate the bastard," Marude griped. "Do you have an idea on how to fix this?" Yoshitoki asked.

Marude finished off his coffee and stood back up. "Yeah I do," he said while walking over to the trash can and throwing away his empty can. "I have a feeling he'd be willing to talk to a certain someone. Still, making that person face him again makes me feel like I'd be really screwing him over." Finally, Marude took a deep breath before plastering a grin on his face.

He turned around to the Washuu and asked, "Hey how about we forget all this heavy stuff and go out for a nice long night of drinking and fun. I know of a couple great bars and I bet Shinohara would be up for it if I give him a call." But to his disappointment Yoshitoki politely refused. Citing that he had a prior engagement for later tonight.

Marude laughed good naturally and said, "Too bad. I was hoping that I'd finally get to see what kind of drunk you were. Well there's always next time." He started to walk away but stopped and told Yoshitoki, "Thanks for letting me air out my grievances with you."

"What are friends for."

* * *

 **Well there you go. Two meetings and hopefully a lot of character development. Though much of this was what is from canon it was hard to rewrite since parts what they said felt off so I had to majorly edit to make it sound right to me.**

 **Please read review, fav follow and enjoy.**


	70. Clues and Quinques

**And here is the final CCG chapter for this bit of the story. Next part will either be an omake or go back to the ghoul side of things for a while. so keep looking forward to that.**

 **Honestly parts of this, since it had to largely stay similar to canon was kinda hard to write. Putting in new stuff reworking the old to fit the new. it was actually kinda exhausting. Didn't help that I got seriously sick last weekend. so sorry if this one isn't my best. Still I tried to leave you with enough new stuff to get an idea of where I may go with this. hope you have fun guessing on that if your into that stuff.**

 **and thanks for reading Wrath5151**

* * *

Another CCG car pulled into its parking space in a lot filled with CCG vehicles and personal in the seventh ward. Once it stopped moving, Takizawa jumped out of the passenger door while Hoji exited the driver's door more calmly. After getting their quinque's from the back, the two of them began to stroll to the cordoned building across the street. It was a rather gothic looking mansion that had a large, walled-off yard around it; much like the neighboring buildings. However, this one, was also surrounded by police with CCG officials coming in and out of it.

This area of the ward was filled with the homes and property of the well off. So the investigation team had been combing through the paperwork for the building's dead and property taxes. Sadly, this building had been paid for in cash and under a fake name. At the very least they were able to connect the false identity to one particular ghoul; Big Madam. Reports also suggested that the Gourmet either ran the restaurant or was a major customer of it.

Houji was stopped by one of the police officers to show his badge to the man. He noticed the distaste in the officer's eyes but said nothing. It was a well-known fact that the CCG and Police didn't get along all that well. At least, among the two organizations' members. Houji had heard that there had been pressure on both the police and the CCG by the wealthy locals to hurry the investigation and leave before this whole thing could lead to a drop in property values. He'd also heard that the local police commander was less than pleased with having to surrender jurisdiction and authority to the ghoul investigator in charge of this case.

Thankfully the officer didn't make a big deal of it and let them through. As they walked past the police tape, Takizawa did notice as a few cops were trying to shoo away an elementary school girl with a camera. He quietly giggled a bit at the scene. They were greeted at the front door by the man who lead the raid; Investigator Fura Taishi. "Hey, Houji. It's been a while hasn't it."

Houji smiled and replied to Taishi. "It really has. Hasn't it. Heard that things didn't pan out here as you had hoped." The other man sighed; really wishing that he could have a smoke right now. "You got that right," said Taishi. "When we breached, we only found a bunch of small timers. Servant ghouls that were taking care of the place. The worst part is that there wasn't that much for them to take of here. From what we were able to gather here, seems that the restaurant was in the final stages of moving to another location. And we can't get anything out of the ghouls here since they either fought to the death or killed themselves. The only plus is that we were able to secure some of the left over ledgers and paperwork before they could destroy them too." Now this interested Houji.

"May we look at those? They could possibly hold some information on our current case." Fura agreed and led them through the building to where they found the records. Along the way they passed by ghoul corpses being looked over by corners and being photographed before they would be sent in for processing. Eventually they entered a back room with what they had been looking for in disheveled piles. Many also showed some damage from where the ghouls had attempted to destroy them. "We can only give you a couple hours though. The police and the locals want us to vacate the premise by the tomorrow morning and hand the investigation of this property to the police. They especially want us gone before the media catches wind of this and their precious high-end neighborhood gets dubbed a ghoul hotspot. So by evening, we are gonna pack all of this up to send back to the office for the bureau investigators to leaf through."

With that he left the two men to do their business. Each one picked a random book or stack of papers and looked through them. Houji found a book on expenses for the restaurant. But none of them really stood out. Just how much was spent on new knives and forks, replacing parts of the arenas mechanical roof, paying electric bills, and other such things. It was after he put this down and was reaching for another book that his subordinate ran over to him. "Houji! Houji! Look at this! I think I might have found something."

Takizawa passed Houji another book. This one showed some fire damage. Probably was thrown into the furnace in an attempt to destroy any evidence in it from reaching the CCG. Houji opened it up and recognized it as a record of past events and meals. Some of them were too damaged to read from the fire but most were still legible enough. At the very least this could bring some closure to families of missing persons who had fallen prey to ghouls. He saw what Takizawa meant when he landed on a page that stated the dishes brought by the Gourmet. He combed through this and the pages after for anything new. Perhaps they could find something more definite about his tastes from this and predict his next move. But he stopped when he saw something particularly interesting.

It was one of the most heavily damaged entries from Gourmet's pages. Over half of the entry was burned away; including the name. But below the burn mark lay an interesting second on aliases/nicknames/other names. The name in that section was one single word. Eyepatch. This link proved Mado's theory that the Gourmet was after Eyepatch. Not only that but there was another clue that had been saved. Under occupation, it said student and part time worker. Now this would help them focus their search for the ghoul a great deal. Granted it only lowered their list of targets from a few hundred thousand to a few thousand. But still, it was a start.

Houji closed the book and smiled at Takizawa. "Good job, Seidou," he congratulated his partner. "This is a step in the right direction for both our cases. Come on we have to call Shinohara and inform the rest about what we found." They both rushed out after telling Fura what they found. The other man told them good luck and the two of them headed back to the twentieth ward.

* * *

"Ohhh. Hide-san. Look at that. Look at that," Suzuya excitedly chirped at the other Rank Two. They were visiting the CCG research lab today to pick up the two of their quinques. Shinohara was acting as their chaperone while Hideaki had gone back to the thirteenth ward to look through that ward's office's archives on Eyepatch again. Juuzo right now was watching an assembly line that was putting the final touches on some raw materials for producing more antighoul tech. Most likely for quinques or q-bullets.

Shinohara laughed at Juuzo's excited nature but grabbed the boy to stop him from running over there and bothering the workers. "Calm down Juuzo. It'll cause problems if you get in the way of the workers here." Hide meanwhile laughed at what he was seeing. It reminded him of a parent trying to keep a toddler restrained at an amusement park.

It was during this that another party arrived. "Special class Shinohara," a man in a white lab coat called out. "Ah, Doctor Chigyou. Hello," Shinohara responded. To Hide, the doctor looked rather shabby. Especially in the face where his bangs basically hid his eyes from view. _'Can he even see through that?'_ Hide idly wondered.

Shinohara introduced him to the other two present. "This is Doctor Chigyou. He's the head research and development here and was the one who designed both of your quinques. He's even worked with the GFG before and is still recognized as one of their members." Suzuya looked confused and asked,  
"GFG?" Seeing this as his chance to get into the discussion, Hide told him, "It's the ghoul research agency in the Germany. Its name is German for Ghoul Research Union right?" Chigyou nodded approvingly. "That's correct. Looks like the stories about you being sharp aren't all just gossip." Hide blushed in embarrassment at the praise.

They began to walk towards the testing bays while Chigyou explained, "You have no idea how difficult it was to for us to finally settle on a design for your guinques. None of the multitude of suggestions from the design department seemed to really fit. In the end I had to be called in to personally design them. I hope you find the end result suitable." Hide laughed at this. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he said. "I've been getting by with nothing but borrowed quinques so I'll just be happy to have my own really." Juuzo added, "I just want my quinque. I'm tired of using this piece of trash." He pulled open his jacket to show all the scorpions 1/56 held in it. Shinohara sighed and facepalmed. "Juuzo, don't bad mouth your original quinque in front of Chigyou." The other two just laughed at Juuzo's openness.

After a short trip, during which they discussed the differences between a kagune and a quinque, they arrived in a decent sized room with some equipment in it, an area for testing prototypes and finished products, and a loading dock/storage space for refined quinque steel. "I think you two will be happy with the final designs. First let's unveil Suzuhara-chi's new quinque." The doctor theatrically pulled a cover off of one of the tables around where they had stopped at. On it, sat a quinque that looked like a black scythe of some sort. To Hide it almost looked like the weapon some villain in some fantasy manga would use.

"What do you think? It's got an RC cell at the monstrous level of 5000. Placing it above the classes second class investigators are usually given. But given that you were the one who singlehandedly captured it, we were able to loosen the restrictions a bit based on the rules of possession." But Chigyou was interrupted from further explaining its features when Juuzo decided to test his new weapon. Destroying a large chunk of quinque steel. Doctor Chigyou exactly screamed in shock at the destruction of such expensive material while Shinohara sighed again. Hide only hoped that they could at least salvage some of it. Especially since it was almost worth ten thousand yen according to the doctor.

Juuzo seemed pleased with as he turned to Chigyou and asked, "Is it alright if I name it." Chigyou replied, "Hai. Actually its better if the owner gives it its name. After all its something you'll be trusting your life too. It's common for the owner to name it after the investigation designation though some like Iwachou prefer to put their own names on it. Really you have free reign to call it whatever you want." Juuzo looked over his weapon once more before deciding, "Then how about 13's Jason?"

Everyone accepted the name and Juuzo began to run off to do whatever with his new toy. Shinohara was forced to rush after him while Hide was led to another table by Chigyou. "And here is yours Hide-chi. I tried to take to heart both your and Marude's input in designing this baby." He pulled back the cover to reveal a bow like structure. Its main body looked a lot like the organic, metallic look of other quinques. It had what looked like a handhold in the center that was covered in a guard of some sort that gave the center an almost gauntlet like design. And all along the back of the bow part were brilliant blue crystalline structures that reminded Hide of Ukaku shards.

He picked up the bow quinque and looked over it. "It's light," he observed. To which Chigyou laughed. "Yeah, you didn't strike me as the athletic type based on your medical charts. So I designed it to be easier to carry and wield. Here try it out. Just please not on the quinque steel. Having one damaged is enough." Hide walked over to the testing field and aimed the bow at a target down the range. After a brief explanation from Chigyou he found the trigger and fired off a shot. He was actually surprised by how little recoil there was despite the power of the shard when it hit the target. Chigyou then told him to twist eh handle in a certain way. When Hide did it, the bow's shape changed as the collapsed in on itself and forward; Creating a sword with the crystalline shards acting as the blade.

"Marude basically demanded that we make your quinque as versatile as possible. This way, you will be able fight both close and long range foes. It may not have the same raw power as Juuzo's but I think that it makes up for it with its adaptability. So what are going to name it?" Hide went silent. Trying to figure out a good name. Finally, he grinned.

* * *

"In other news, patients in the CCG's partner hospital were treated to a surprise visit from one Sen Takatsuki; award winning and bestselling author. When questioned why she did this, Mrs. Takatsuki simply said that 'it seemed interesting'. She talked with both patients and doctors, took pictures with some fans, and even passed out signed copies out to a lucky few. Including one young woman who has been recovering from a recent ghoul attack."

Amon sighed tiredly. Currently he was driving to ghoul detention center. After being called in by Marude, he had been assigned a task that he was not looking forward to. And now his hopes that something on the radio would help him relax were quickly being dashed as it was nothing but pop songs he didn't get and news; especially ghoul news. Would it hurt to have at least one oldies station in this city?

He glanced over to his left where another one of the sources of his stress sat. Akira Mado was currently reviewing a file while they drove. Amon was basically at his wits in with her. She didn't show him the respect he deserved as her senior and seemed to always be willing to comment on his flaws or ignore his advice with a smug dismissal. She had even turned him down the one time he had tried to patch things up with her over a meal. He knew that he was an inexperienced senior but did that really mean that he deserved this treatment.

Eventually they reached Cochlea and parked in the secure parking lot. As they progressed through the facility, the two of them were forced to show their badges multiple times and give their name, rank, and employee id number for verification. There were also many armed guards patrolling the place. The reason for this was because the CCG feared a second assault by the ghouls. Either by Aogiri or more likely Eyepatch. Amon heard that Eyepatch's forces had already assaulted several CCG transports including one in the fourth ward just last night. At least three prisoners had been freed during that one attack alone.

Eventually they were lead into the interrogation chamber. In a way, it reminded Amon of a European medieval torture chamber. He wondered if that was the point of the design perhaps. A bit of psychological warfare. He was knocked out of his musings by the sounds of someone approaching the other side of the quinque steel infused glass separation. Slowly an older man appeared from the darkness. He smiled as he recognized Amon. "Ohya, Ohya," he said in a rather mellow voice that still seemed to have power behind it. "I was wondering who Marude was going send this time. It's been a while, Koutaru. My beloved son." Amon didn't respond to Porupora's greeting. The older man simply sighed. "I must say it's been so lonesome here. You Don't even come to see your father's face or keep in touch at all. I thought I taught you better than this." Amon gritted his teeth before finally snapping back, "Silence. I don't think of you as a father." But this just made Donato sigh with an amused look on his face. "How ungrateful," he stated. But then he locked eyes with Amon again and smiled. "Congrats. You got promoted didn't you. And what about that Death god like man? Your previous partner. Is he doing well?"

Amon curtly replied, "It's not necessary to answer that." But this caused the ghoul to grin and asked, "So he's dead then?" When Amon didn't answer, he took that as affirmation and began to laugh at the fact of Mado's death. Now it was Akira's turn to be upset but Amon stopped her from antagonizing the ghoul. He didn't want him to know that he had gotten under her skin with what he just did. "As always, this child is so easy to figure out," he said between giggles. "You never could keep secrets from me Koutaro. Hahaha."

Finally, he calmed down and asked, "So, my beloved son. What is that you came here for today?" Amon stepped forward and told him, "I have some questions for you." To which Donato agreed to discuss but only if Mado left the room. She agreed to leave. Though not without reminding Amon about the rule on ghoul interrogation that this would break. While watching her walk out, Donato observed, "What a smart woman. Have you tasted her yet?" Amon coolly told him, "Stop messing around." But this just made the prisoner laugh again. "Temper. Temper Koutaro. Now what do you want to ask me? How to deal with an unruly subordinate? Or how to get into her pants?"

Amon decided to ignore that and began to ask the questions he had been given for the interrogation. Questions that the interrogee refused to answer. Eventually Amon snapped and shouted, "Take this seriously, you fiend!" But Donato just shot back, "Then why don't you ask me what you really want to. I have no desire to answer some simple questions you're reading off a sheet. Who gave you that anyway? Marude?" Amon was shocked that he figured it out on his first guess. He looked away from the ghoul. "You're wrong," he tried to lie but this just caused Donato to laugh again and call him a liar. "Look I don't know anything about Aogiri boy. The only thing I was able to do during the attack was listen to the sounds from behind my cell door. Ah, the screams of agony from the guards as they were killed. For the first time in a while, I felt so excited." His mouth began to salivate as he explained, "Can you imagine, all of that fresh meat and those tantalizing screams were just outside my door. In a way it was like being tortured in Hell. I could only pray that I could join in that feast." Amon shuddered at this before turning to leave. "Just like I thought, questioning you was pointless. I don't have time for this. Listening to another ghoul's lies and mind games."

Amon was just at the door when he heard Donato sigh again. But this time it was less playful and more thoughtful. "So, the rumors were true. Orochi's hatchling really did inherit his father's silver tongue. Kukuku. It's almost cute. Seeing you so bothered by whatever it is he said." Amon stopped and turned back to the ghoul. "You knew Takahashi Sasaki?" Donato raised an eyebrow at this question. "Is that what he was going by when he was eliminated. What a boring name for such an interesting man. When I met him, he was going by the name Yamada Hanatarou. Hehe, such a silly name huh."

Amon asked, "What was he like?" Donato simply grinned at his question. "Trying to understand how your enemy thinks huh?" Amon didn't answer. So Donato continued. "He was an entertaining fellow. Both puppet and puppet master. Intelligent and creative yet straightforward and stalwart. And without a shred of humanity in that empty hole where his soul should have been. I was actually a little sorry when I heard he settled down. He really did know how to put together a fun show without even stepping onto the stage. Although there were rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Ah, that he hadn't just settled down. Some said he was taking part in something big. I wonder if that something had to do with Eyepatch and his sisters huh?"

And with that the interrogation began to wind down. Amon wasn't able to get anything else out of him and was only teased by Donato for still carrying his cross necklass as he left to go find Akira and finally leave this place. Now with even more questions and less answers.

* * *

 **Well now Hide got his quinque. Honestly i really don't know what it'll be named so ideas are welcome.**

 **and Donato gave Amon some background on Takashi. But how truthfully was it? After all we are talking about master manipulator here. Hopefully it doesn't seem out of place here. But I will admit that I do have plans for elder Sasaki. even if he is already dead by the time this series started.**

 **As always, review, follow, fav, read, and enjoy.**


	71. childhood

**Hey people. Here is a simple little omake to show I am still alive. Stuff has slowed me down this last couple months. catching up to anime, work, work, work, writing a chapter of compromise, family and friends... did I mention work.**

 **anyways this is just a simple short battle scene to tied you over while i put together the finishing touches of the next arc. Two characters have evolved that I want them to get way more screen time then I had previously planned so Im going through major reworks on the plot to fit their subplots in this arc. So hopefully that pans out. Till then. please enjoy this.**

 **thanks for reading, tiger2567tre, cindycandypop ragedkaiser msgbert nishaven setnuar madrac ultimatemetroman nh1xxs honnomushi and serina park. wow that is a lot of new readers.**

* * *

Ken looked over the skull in his hands with a passive expression. Idly wondering about its previous owner. The man had been a local night guard that their group had ambushed a couple days ago for provisions. The man had little time to even scream before they had sliced open his throat so he wouldn't be able to call for help. Ken wondered who was the man and what he had thought about ghouls. Probably the same as every other despicable human. That he was a beast that needed to be put down. Well if they were going to deem him a monster, then he would happily oblige them and play his part.

It was now a few months since Ken had accepted the offer to join night raid. They had offered what they needed. Security, comradery, and a way to get revenge on the doves for what they had done to him and his sisters. Almost immediately after they were first introduced to the rest of the group, the alpha of the pack had them start training and learning how to properly fight. In a little less than a month Ken had become quite proficient in fighting. In fact, he had become competent enough to gain a place with the ambush teams that went out to find and slaughter patrolling CCG investigators. He had already personally killed at least five of them.

Currently Ken was part of a scouting group for the pack. The five of them in the scouting party were prepping things for the rest of the pack to move in here. Tracking down future targets. Locating food sources. Setting up a base. Being an inner ward, it was a bit difficult being so close the dove's headquarters, but things were coming together nicely. If the head of their scouting group was right, then they would be ready to bring the rest over within a couple of days.

"Hey Centipede, you gonna quote Hamlet or something? Holding that skull like that," taunted the only other person in the room. Ken turned to the ghoul whose name he never really learned but who went by the title racer. The nickname was from the name of species of snake. Ken only knew a lot of the ghouls here by their pack nicknames. Like Rat and Roach who had been the two to originally recruit him that day. Ken really didn't get why these ghouls seemed to want everyone to join in the theme naming thing but he really wasn't interested in it.

Ken told him, "No, just bored is all. I should have brought along one of my books to read. And don't call me that. I am not Centipede." This just caused Racer to smirk at him. "Oh come on. What's wrong with that name. I think it fits you. You're tenacious and vicious like one after all. Plus it's a good name for a rinkaku." Ken sighed at this. He made the mistake of mentioning how his father had liked the little bugs and now they were trying to thrust the name on him like his real name wasn't good enough. But he refused to give up the name his parents gave him.

Deciding he had done enough teasing, Racer went back to what he had been doing previously. Racer was reading an underground published ghoul magazine with some masked, half naked girl on the front of it. Under her was printed, _Ten ways to get that tsundere rinkaku to open up. Page 23._ Ken made a note to watch this guy around his sisters for the near future. But this was only a small part of ghoul culture the trio of siblings had been introduced too since joining. Ken had been surprised at how little their father had inducted them into this hidden world. He wondered why. Was it to protect them? Or to protect himself? But Ken had long since decided to embrace this world. It was their fate after all. To be forced to live in this darkness; always hiding from the forces of light.

Ken went over to where they had set up their portable coffee maker; still holding the skull. This turned out a fortuitous decision when in the next few seconds multiple Ukaku shards ripped through the rooms window. Ken barely dodged a couple as one of them even struck the skull. The impact causing the bone to shatter into fill the air with a white mist that protected him somewhat from the hail of shards. Once under cover, he turned back to see that Racer was dead with several shards embedded in his chest and head.

When he heard fighting and shouting going on the lower floors, Ken quickly grabbed his mask and fit it on just soon enough to hide his face from the four doves who came crashing in the room. They took up positions that trapped Ken in a corner with the four of them surrounding him. Ken found himself at a major disadvantage with two of them having ukaku quinques. He was too far away to get them before they could fire and close enough to make dodging extremely difficult. Not only that, if he tried to pull out his kagune now, he'd be ripped apart by them before he could get enough of it out to block their ranged attacks. So Ken calmly held his hands up while he tried to figure out a way to escape.

The sword wielding man in the center seemed to be the group's leader. He looked over Ken with a calculating eye. Granted Ken had fought with the doves before but since they left no survivors he had yet to be recorded in the CCG database. So the dove looking over probably assumed he was a small fry they could interrogate for intelligence on Night Raid.

The dove leader turned to one with a spear quinque and ordered him, "Cuff him, Kensuke." The spear wielder, like the two ukaku users, looked like rookies. Ken bet that they had only succeeded in their attack due to surprise and the lead dove's skills. The spear boy slowly approached Ken; fear evident across his being. So a plan started hatching in Ken's mind.

Slowly Ken let his Kagune seep out as two small tendrils. The small rinkaku tentacles remained under his shirt till they came out from the bottom of it so he hid them behind his legs. In the front, he continued to play the surrendering ghoul. Giving up against these ace investigators. Ken watched as Kensuke got closer and closer. _'Three more steps. Two more. One more.'_

The man took one last step and Ken finally made his move. He shot forward and used by tendrils to impale the man. He also took a bit of satisfaction in the shocked, pained face of his victim. As well as the looks of utter horror on his team mates. "Kensuke!" one of them shouted. But Ken now had an advantage in the form of a human shield. Panicked, the two ukaku's were slow to react. Which gave Ken precious time to fully activate his kagune. They just stood there; frozen. But the leader looked like he was about to charge forward.

So Ken threw the now dead dove at him and the ukaku on his left. This created an opening that Ken rushed through. The body slammed into the two of them leaving them unable to do anything as he charged at them. The other dove tried to hit him but his aim was horrible. Ken only had to bat away a couple of the scattered shots.

Within seconds he was nearly upon them. Ken jumped to his right as the man with the ukaku quinque finally got around his dead partner and prepared to fire. Ken then used the wall there to jump off and sail over the men. He grabbed the rookie's head as he flew over him and gave it a twist. The man's head spun around once as Ken was rewarded with the sounds of snapping bones and gargling from his windpipes. But Ken still kept twisting it. The neck began to rip open and shooting blood all around. Some of the blood splashed into the sword wielders eyes. He shouted in surprise at being blinded.

It was then that Ken slashed at his back as he landed. Only hearing a pained yelp before he leapt at the last man. Ken came at the last man too fast for him to shot at or block him and bit into the doves throat. He then began to feed on the red ambrosia that leaked from the struggling man's wound. The man, in his struggles, dropped his quinque and tried to push and claw the young half ghoul off his neck. But it was in vain as his flailing slowed and then stopped.

Ken finally pulled away from the body. Swallowing a bit of the flesh he had torn off during his bite. He Looked over the scene. He had defeated four doves alone. Slowly a smug expression creeped on his face. He felt fantastic. To him this was one more step in getting revenge on the CCG for what it had taken from him. One more step on his path to becoming a true ghoul. One more step towards creating a better, happy world for his sisters.

Deciding it was best to get out of here before more doves showed up, Ken headed for the exit. He just stepped into the doorway when he heard coughing from behind. Ken turned back to see the leader dove was still alive. He looked up at Ken from his prone position. Blood still flowing out of his destroyed back. But despite this, he still locked eyes with Ken with a powerful star. His eyes filled with pure hatred and malice. "Don't think this is over, Eyepatch Bastard," he coldly stated. "I swear that I will track you down for this and make you regret killing my team." Ken simply laughed at this before turning back to the exit and leaving. Only replying with, "Good luck."

* * *

Late one night, two men were sitting in the foyer of a mansion. One of them was laughing lightly while reading over several documents from a folder in his lap. He was obviously pleased with the file he had received early in the evening. "What's got you so excited," asked the other one. To which the reader grinned before handing the file titled Eyepatch to his partner.

"Look at this. Seems project Pasiphaë has finally bared fruit after all." The second man began to skim the documents. "So you think that this is Orochi's pup." The first man nodded. "Yes. Especially after reading the description of his kagune the survivor gave. It was a such a shame that Yamata no Orochi had to be liquidated. He was probably one of my greatest masterpieces. To think that he of all people let his humanity get in the way of his duty and fulfilling his mission. But perhaps that was just the catalyst needed to kick start his son's development into the weapon we needed."

His friend though then asked, "But he's not under our control. Should we really be letting such a potentially dangerous asset run around loose out there." But the first man just grinned back at him, "It's fine. It's fine. We just need to change our focus here. Instead of a puppet, he could be of use to us as a flame now. Fight fire with fire as they say. If he grows to be as powerful as we estimated he should, then he should inevitably deal with that thorn in our side as we had hoped. And if he doesn't. Well, then he can suffer the same fate as the rest of the rabble and die in the gutters. Either way, we suffer no loss."

Any further conversation was ceased when a servant entered the room and informed the two men that their host was ready to see them. So the two began to follow him to the mansion's office. Both expecting this Eyepatch to be among the things that would be discussed tonight.

* * *

 **Well there you go. short and simple. Hoping to have next chapter out soon.**

 **please read, follow, fav, review, and enjoy.**


	72. Broken

**Yeah this chapter is all over the place. I really don't like it that much. Mainly because only half of it is what I already had planned with another half that i just hamfisted in because of ideas that came to me during the last arc. So criticize away.**

 **In other news I got a four foot plushie centipede for my birthday last week from a pet store. it even squeaks. Strangely I feel old despite only being a little over two years out of college.**

 **thanks for reading crazypet**

* * *

"Remember Kontone. It's pain that connects you to everyone. Through sharing pain, you come to understand each other and show compassion."

She felt the searing pain of something small and hot being placed on her back. Almost instantly it began to burn through her skin.

"Ne, Kotone."

Images flashed by her. Her mother's empty eyes. A kiseru with smoke still filtering out of the tip. Her father's angry eyes. A red scorpion like kagune. Lecherous red and black eyes. Her father bleeding on the ground. Her mother's beautiful eyes as she fell.

"Won't you let me share my pain with you."

* * *

Kotone awoke with a wail of panic and fury. She shot up and began to swing wildly as if trying to chase away the dark feelings that had taken ahold of her. Even her kagune began to squirm underneath her skin. Yet not quite bursting out in its entirety; as if it itself was too panicked to find the right way out of her back.

Her struggles awoke her partner in the bed as well. Kayoko Fujimori immediately jumped to Kotone's aid. She tried to call out to her and shake the other girl out of it. But the berserk young woman only struggled more. Till finally in a fit of frenzy, Kotone shot her hand forward and impaled it into the other girl's gut.

Hitting something solid seemed to finally knock Kotone out of her stupor. For a few seconds she stayed still; her ragged breath echoing in the room. Till she finally turned her head to where her partner was with her hand still in her stomach. Tears began to fall from her eyes at the sight of what she had done as she let out a soft, small squeal of despair. "Kayoko-chan," she croaked.

Fujimori simply showed her a comforting smile before pulling the other young woman into a tight embrace. She held Kotone to her bosom and began to pet her head soothingly. "Shhhh, its ok," she assured Kotone. "I know. I know. It's not your fault. Let me chase all the bad things away. Ok." The girl in her arms didn't resist but instead snuggled closer. Kotone then nibbled on her partner's collarbone. While not extremely hard, it was still enough to breach the skin and cause a little blood to trickle out that Kotone nursed on for further comfort. Finally, she fell into a more comfortable sleep while still in Kayoko's hold. Seeing her panic finally abated, Kayoko simple pulled the covers back over the two of them before falling into her own slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile Doctor Kanou watched this whole exchange with great interest. Writing down his observations into his files on the two girls. These were his only two successful prototypes so far. Because of that, he was certain to record everything he could on them to find out why they succeeded. Though Kayoko had destroyed his recording devices in the girl's bathroom.

After finishing inputting the data he had collected, Kanou began to work on his research again. He was close to finding the key to his goal of perfecting the half-ghoul transformation surgery. He just knew it. But still, most of his tests ended in failure. Just what was he missing? _'Maybe it's desire,'_ Kanou idly thought. Both of his successes had been willing participants. Kotone had come to him when he'd visited that cult one time to overlook the material they had aquired for him. And Kayoko had been a homeless girl on the street that Kayoko had brought home one day. The girl had agreed to the surgery with in moments after he had explained it to her. She hadn't really explained to him much about her past despite his prodding. Whatever she had been through had shaped her mind in an interesting way. The girl showed little care for things like hope or the sacred. She had a more nihilistic, objectivist view of the world. Deciding to do what she wanted and deal with the consequences of her own choices.

Despite this selfish mindset, she had proven to be quite valuable to the doctor. Not only had she given him valuable data but she had also seemed to be handle Kotone quite well. The other girl having mental health issues from trauma during her childhood had been difficult to handle before that. Especially with her belief in sharing pain. He actually lost a few subjects before he could even put them through the procedure due to her breakdowns. But Kayoko seemed to act as a calming influence on the other girl. Something close to a sister. Perhaps even showing the early signs of recuperation from her trauma. So the good doctor decided to look into someone who could be willing to go through the surgery and could be a good match to the other two girls.

After filtering through his lists of possible subjects, both those already captured and ones still free, he narrowed it down to two. One he was certain would be willing to agree to the test for her own goals and based on her blood work and medical charts that had been delivered to him from an unknown benefactor was a good biological match for the procedure as well. The other was less of a match but she still showed promise. She also more innocent and had little relations to the ghoul world but he was sure he could push her into the decision with a few well-placed words and revelations.

While the first was the more logical choice, it made him uneasy that most of the info on the subject had come from an unknown source. Could there be some strings attached to this choice? But it wasn't like subject two was free of complications either. For choosing her would force him into the growing power struggle among the ghouls of Tokyo. One he worried about jumping in without more preparation.

In the end he sighed and put the two folders aside for later. For now, he'd work on further perfecting the surgery. As for the choice, he'd let Kotone pick. After all, when overthinking things, it's better to just let a less intelligent subject chose for you.

* * *

Shiro watched below her as the target approached. It was late at night but there were still plenty of people around. This upset the young half-ghoul since she'd prefer to do this without civilians getting in the way. But she couldn't back out now. She turned to the other ghouls around her and motioned them to be ready to follow her. She didn't know any of their names other than that their leader was called crossbones. It was a rather small but elite group of ghouls that had made a deal with her brother. They agreed to support him if he did them a particular favor.

And that favor happened to be why she was here. Finally, their target was in position and Shiro jumped down as the others followed her. She unleashed her kagune as she fell and struck at the lead car. The CCG vehicle couldn't evade fast enough and the rinkakus ripped into the engine and front of the cab before the car flipped over and rolled to a stop. The gas tank then leaked over the heated underside of the car; setting it ablaze. The rest of the convoy, now blocked came to a screeching halt while other cars tried to stop as well and crashed into each other. As the civilians began to flee the other convoy guards leapt out of their cars and opened fire. Unfortunately for them, the q bullets proved to do little to stop the other ghouls who charged at them after landing and began to rip them apart. Meanwhile, Shiro along with Crossbones ran for the truck they had been protecting. She broke the lock on the door and yanked it open. Only to have to dodge a swipe by a quinque from the guard in the back of the truck. Crossbone's allowed his bone white ukaku to activate and shot a few targeted shots at the man, who dodged them. But this gave Shiro her opening and she impaled the man on her kagune before tossing aside and jumping in with her ally. Inside they found their goal. Three young looking ghouls chained to the sides of the vehicle and probably given a lot of suppressants. They quickly broke them out as Shiro heard more sirens approaching. She handed the two she had to a couple of the other members of the gang before leading them to one of the hidden opening to the underground here. They followed her as she led them back towards the sixth ward and a safe house that Tsukiyama had prepared where the three ghouls could be hidden safely from the CCG till the heat dies off.

As they fled through the tunnels, Crossbones told Shiro, "Thank you for helping us rescue our little ones." Shiro smiled at the man. A warm feeling of accomplishment in her chest. "You're welcome," she replied.

Though saving these children from the CCG wasn't the only reason she felt good. No part of her, an old part that had been in her since that night of their parents' death was ecstatic over something else. It was thrilled at the fact that they had yet again struck back at those who had destroyed her happy world. Even the fact that she had murdered someone again didn't douse out her feelings entirely as she played it over and over again in her head, the pained and frightened face of that one dove as she impaled him. A feeling of dark satisfaction clouding out her regret at having to kill.

Despite being frightened by it, Shiro couldn't deny one fact. That she was, at least at base level, happy to finally have an excuse to give into her own darkness. She finally shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. She didn't want to fall into the path again. She was only doing this to save their happy little world. And once they saved their little precious piece of happiness, she could go back to her peaceful life. Right?

* * *

In a hidden away portion of the thirteenth ward, a small side street known for being a den for the local criminal underworld, an explosion rocked the upper floors of a predatory loan office. The few people out on the streets here fled in panic while some law enforcement moved in to deal with the possible aftermath. This included a couple CCG personal. With the underground war in the ward, the CCG had moved to have a prominent presence in the area now. With patrols everywhere and many of these patrols walking around with ready to fire assault rifles or activated quinques.

As they arrived another explosion rocked the building as two figures came crashing out of one of the upper windows. Despite the height, both of them easily landed on their feet and stood up; no worse for wear. Both doves brought their rifles to bear on the two as they were obviously ghouls. Though when the two looked at them they froze for a second in fear. For their masks identified them as the SS class Yin and one of the S class gas mask trio. This moment of hesitation though allowed both of them escape. Within seconds they dove into a sewer and quickly disappeared into the underground kingdom of the ghouls.

After a small bit of travel through the twist and turns of the pathways the two took a break. They sat in a small rest station made of a small recess in the pathway with a couple benches and a small area in the sidewall were one could drink from a small waterfall coming out of a breached water pipe. Jiro, after removing her hood and gas mask went over to the broken water pipe and took a drink before using it to clean herself off a bit. While she was doing this Kuro sat down. She also looked over her bloody arm. It had been a tough fight but the two of them had succeeded in eliminating their target. It had been the small office of a yakuza group that had been working with Aogiri. Of course if they had known that half of the members of the office were ghouls, then they would have brought more muscle.

As Kuro watched a bit of blood drip off her arm to the ground, she began to think over her current situation. Or more exactly what had changed in her since that night. She knew she had lost more of her already taxed childish innocence. Something that obviously hurt her brother and sister. Now whenever she met someone new her first observations were on if they were a threat and how best to take them out instead of the much more benign thoughts and feelings she had had before. She also knew she was crueler in her fighting style now. Where she once fought just to end a fight, she now found herself wanting her opponents to feel the anguish and fear at times. Sometimes not even finishing in them off until after she was able to play with them a little.

Kuro sighed as she looked over to Jiro who was just finishing up using the water. She knew that the girl had been partnered with her for more than just back up. Kuro knew that her brother was worried about her. And that was why he made sure she always went out with someone he trusted. To protect her from both others and herself. It was just one of the ways he had been trying to help her since she was rescued. Like when he had helped her forget about the worst of her experiences with Aogiri.

The night after the battle, Ken had taken her to a dark empty place with a single hanging light. "I'm going to do something I learned from dad," he told her. She didn't completely understand it but it seemed like some form of hypnosis. His steady voice with the movement of the light slowly made the whole ordeal become foggy in her mind.

Though it didn't completely vanish. Whether due to her brother's incompetence in doing it or by design, Jason's playdates hadn't been completely wiped from her mind. But it was still enough to allow her to sleep at night without finding herself in a dream world recreation of that room and to get back to a semi-normal life. Honestly it was like he had taken those memories and placed them in a locked box away from the rest of her psyche. But still a box that could be opened with the right key.

"Kuro," Jiro called out to the young girl. When she got Kuro's attention, Jiro motioned to waterfall and said, "Why don't you clean yourself off. You're covered in soot and stuff." Granted it sounded like a simple request but Kuro could see that Jiro's eyes were locked on her hand still covered in ghoul blood. _'Still watching out for some cannibalism huh?'_ Kuro thought. Still she decided to play along and cleaned herself off. Jiro finally taking her eyes off of the girl once the viscera was washed away from her arm.

After a bit more rest and filling up a bottle for the rest of the return trip. The two headed out again. Jiro took the lead this time. Which suited Kuro just fine. As while she followed Jiro she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of flesh. She popped it in her mouth before the other girl could turn around and see it. Kuro did grimace a bit when the taste of rotten fish filled her mouth. But after she swallowed the foul meat, she could already feel the RC cells flowing into her body. She reached into her pocket again after they turned another corner. A single thought taking charge as she bit into the next piece.

' _Power. I need to get stronger.'_

* * *

Ken sighed as he fell back onto his bed. He, Banjou and Tsukiyama had just gotten back to their current headquarters after finalizing their negotiations with the leaders of the sixth ward. Other than a small scuffle with one of them named Gil, they had gotten a pretty good deal with them that would allow Ken's forces to pass through the ward and they also agreed to donate some supplies. It was probably the best deal they were going to get from the independent and proud ghoul population of the ward.

But that wasn't what was on Ken's mind. No, what held his mind was the growing enigma of his own family. He had been trying to research into his father's and Rize's past, where they came from, and how they were connected with what Eto had claimed. He wanted to find some more evidence to verify what Eto had told him that night months ago. After all, what she had told him sounded absolutely ludicrous. Almost as bad as the theory he once heard about the US government being run by Nazi space aliens.

But the more he researched into them the more he learned about how little he really knew about either of them. Their pasts a myriad of rumors and tall tales. Neither having one ward that they had truly called home. Their origins unknown. Ken could only find the barest of information on them despite searching nearly the entirety of Tokyo for anything about them.

He had thought that he had finally found a clue when he found that the sixth ward's previous leader, Sachi, had the same last name as Rize and had acted as some sort of adoptive father to her. But unfortunately the ghouls of sixth ward either didn't know much about it or had been intentionally vague about it. Only new info he got out of it had been that she wasn't well liked by the ghouls there. At least going by how the ghoul named Gil had reacted after Ken had brought it up. It had taken more than a few punches to get him calm down.

Ken let out another sigh before turning off his lights and getting under his covers. It was a bit earlier than he usually went to bed but he had to wake up early tomorrow for some more early morning sparing with Armani and a few others. After all Ken had to build up his fighting skills so as not to bring shame upon his SSS class rank.

But unfortunately he wouldn't get a peaceful sleep. For as he fell asleep. His mind dreamt back to his father and his special lessons. One's that always started and ended with a dark room and a hanging light.

* * *

Both Kotone and Kayoko stood atop the edge of a building. The two girls once again on a mission for their current benefactor. They looked over the streets of the twentieth ward for their quarry. "Is she really here?" Kotone asked as she scanned the female figures on the streets below. To which, Kayoko nodded her head. "Yep. She here. The one that the doctor wants."

Kotone giggled as she jumped up and stretched in a relaxed matter. "Then let's go find her then, Kayo-chan. Our precious little sister."

* * *

Anteiku was just closing for the night when the door had was opened and a customer entered. The bell ringing alerting the staff who had mostly gone to the back to finish putting everything away or were relaxing in the breakroom with a fresh cup of end of the day coffee. Finally an infuriated Nishiki stalked out of the back to show away whoever had just entered after closing time. "Damn it Roma," he snarled. "I told you to lock the fucking front door. Sorry customer-san we're clo…" But Nishiki suddenly found himself tongue tied as he saw who it was.

"Sorry, I know its late but it's been a while. And I could really use a nice cup of Anteiku's finest."

* * *

Ken awoke from his dream. For a few seconds, he felt nothing. But eventually his emotions came rushing back. Slowly he sat up. Noticing his two sisters had curled up next to him during the night. He smiled at them affectionately and patted their heads while going over what he had just dreamed. It was foggy but he could just barely remember bits and pieces of it. "Dad? Who were you?"

* * *

 **And stuff happens. As I said earlier, I'm in a serious rework of this arc so chapters could take a while coming out. But when they do, please don't hesitate to point out inconsistencies you spot so that I can fix them before moving onto the next chapter. I like to keep as few plotholes as possible in my work.**

 **as always, please read, follow, fav, review, and enjoy.**


	73. Point of no return

**Well things are finally moving in this arc. Kanou's group is taking its next step towards their goal. Has anyone noticed yet? find out in this chapter.**

 **Also, Mar Bane, interesting idea for an omake. I hadn't really thought of it before but I'll try to see if i can make something from it.**

 **Kshieru, Kuroneko1012, and lady-kudo, thank you for coming to read my simple story.**

* * *

Yoshimura could hear faintly hear sound of the café door closing despite being on the second floor. A testament to his superb senses. The manager of Anteiku didn't move though as he thought over this unexpected meeting. The empty coffee cup with a half eat slice of cake next to it becoming the target of his contemplative gaze. "Do you really think that it's alright? To leave things like this?" Yoshimura turned to Yomo. He took a moment to think about what the younger ghoul asked before nodding his head.

"Un. I don't feel that we have anything to worry about. Especially after she came all this way to visit us. If she really harbored us any ill will, then she would have gone to the CCG instead." Yoshimura finished his reply with another sip of his own coffee; finishing off the cup before beginning to collect the dishes. He did hear Yomo huff behind him though. "Unfortunately I don't think I can be as optimistic as you. Even if she isn't against us, she could still let something slip and alert the authorities about us. She even knowns the home addresses of both Touka and Ken and his sisters. She's dangerous."

Yoshimura began to walk to the door with the dishes in his arms. As he reached the door though, he stopped. "Yomo," he called to the other man. Once he had his attention he continued, "Don't tell Ken, the twins, Touka, or even Hinami about this. I'll talk with everyone else and get them to agree with it as well. I want you to watch her for the next couple of weeks. If she doesn't cause any trouble, then we can rest easy. But if you feel that she is starting to become a liability," he turned to Yomo with his kakugan active. "Deal with her as you see fit."

Yomo gave a simple nod and then headed out to track down his target.

* * *

Hide sighed softly as he looked out the window of the patrol car he was riding in. Though it was a vehicle specially built for the CCG, there really wasn't too much different from it then a police car or one used by bodyguards for VIPs. In fact, there were only really two differences that Hide knew of. One was that it was a little more armored so as to give the investigators a bit of cover during a fight with a ghoul; especially with an Ukaku. And the other being the holster like stations for the quinque cases that was set next to the driver and front passenger seats. This quinque holster allowed them to get their weapons quickly and easily if they pulled into an active scene.

Hide and his partner were returning to the twentieth ward after their meeting with the people in the sixth ward. Speaking as an investigator, the meeting had proven fruitful. Information on the local ghouls with those that were the most aggressive or dangerous highlighted, good relations with the local investigators, reports on sightings and possible dealings of Eyepatch in this ward, and even the minutes from the interrogation of a local yakuza that had been linked with the kidnappings for the Kanou case in the area. All of this had been garnered with only a moderate amount of charm and Hide having to help them look over two particularly difficult case files. But this also meant that the poor boy would be even more busy for quite some time. And it was that, that was causing his terrible mood. For this work was forcing him to drift further and further from his civilian life and friends.

He was knocked out of his brooding by the frustrated sigh of his driving buddy. Hide turned to see Hideaki giving him a sideways annoyed glance before turning back to the road. "I can't believe you're this upset over our workload. I mean it's not like you have a girlfriend. Unless you and that Kaneki friend of yours are into that kind of stuff." Hide smirked at his partners attempt to shake him out of his slump. "We're not like that sempai. Honest. Though it is true that he's the reason I'm upset."

"How so?"  
Hide took a minute to formulate his answer. "I guess it's because he's become the closest thing I have to a best friend. The one that I actually feel that I can trust completely to never betray me and always be there for me. I've kinda found myself wanting to help him and be with him despite only knowing him for a couple years now. Hahaha, sounds ridiculous. Like one of those shoujo mangas where the two mains are destined to be together no matter what. But still, whenever he looks like he's in pain I want to be there for him."

After taking another turn towards their destination, Takahashi asked, "And your work is getting in the way of that?" Hide sighed again before replying, "Not exactly. You see, Ken and his family are going through some personal stuff right now. From what I've heard, it's gotten bad enough that the three of them have been taking off from school for it or doing their work at home with printouts. It's already hard enough as is to even get to meet him up for a small chat and now with my own busy schedule…"

Hideaki rolled his eyes at this. _'This sounds more like one of those annoying high school drama shows,'_ he thought. Thankfully for him they arrived at their destination. Kamii university. Hide had to stop by here to talk to his advisors, drop off some finished papers and pick up his next set of printouts and projects to work on. "I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours. I'll meet you at the clubroom for the CCG appreciation circle. But if you just decide to walk back to base or something comes up send me a call alright?" Hide smirked as he got and grabbed his quinque. "Got it. What you gonna be doing in the meantime?"

"I've got to go teach a little brat about punctuality." Hideaki actual cracked his knuckles as he said this with imposing flare. "Someone has been missing appointments and cause of them I've been getting an earful from the blacksmiths." Hide laughed lightly at this and with a simply, "Have fun, partner," he left to turn in his work. A small part of him, hoping that he'd run into Ken doing the same as he approached the administration building to sign in.

* * *

"Wah! Look! Look Touka! Isn't this place amazing?!"

Touka could only grin and shake her head at her friend's excitement. Currently Touka and Yoriko were at Kamii university campus. Looking around the place as a prospective university for Touka to go to after they graduated. This morning they had been with studying at the local library with a few of their male classmates. Touka had felt a bit uncomfortable when they asked if they could join them but Yoriko had accepted before she could say anything and at least a couple of them were honor students who could help her out with problems she didn't understand. Afterwards the two of them had been heading home when they both had ran into Nishiki. After a bit of heated banter between the two ghouls, the two of them had found out that he was on his way to deliver a term paper to a professor at Kamii.

In a moment of compassion, the older ghoul had offered to take Yoriko and Touka to look around the campus. But in the end, he only gave them the barest of tours down the main street of the university before ditching them. "I don't want to be seen walking around with a couple of kids," he teased as he left them. So the two of them had decided to just explore the place on their own. Yoriko seemed to be almost ecstatic at their little adventure and even Touka herself found whole thing more than a little enjoyable.

Though as they were winding down their tour, a strange thought hit the girl. _'That pudding haired idiot goes here as well. If I get accepted here, I wonder what our relationship will be. Sempai and kohai?'_ From that thought she envisioned the two of them with Hide. Maybe the twins. Perhaps even that Maria girl. Everyone sitting around at one of the tables out in the sun. Just enjoying each other's company. The two humans discussing something ghoulish while Ken read happily from of his overly complicated novels. Meanwhile the three young girls working together on course work with the occasional help from their upperclassmen. Truly a peaceful image. But Touka shook her head to clear it from her mind. Best not to think of such a happy future lest it makes cruel reality feel all the harsher.

"Oi. Touka come look at this." Touka came running over to her friends call. Needing the distraction. When she arrived, Yoriko pointed at a poster on the bulletin board. "Hey, isn't that Kaneki?" Touka looked at the poster and could barely suppress her giggle at it. It was a recruiting poster for some hot guy research club or other with Ken's face being front and center on the poster. ' _Of course Ken would get caught up in something stupid like this.'_ But she wasn't the only one who found this funny as Yoriko started giggling at it. Her laughter caused Touka to finally lose control of her own. It was just so silly that they couldn't help it.

However, their laughter caught the attention of another person. "Touka? Yoriko?" Touka froze at the sound of Blondie's voice while Yoriko spun around and squeaked, "Hide?!" Yoriko blushed at the embarrassment of being seen laughing so hard by someone she knew. Touka blushed as well, but she also looked over the man with a critical eye.

Of course she knew that he had joined the CCG. Who wouldn't with all the rumors floating around about the CCG's Loki. But still, it was a bit shocking to see him in full CCG uniform with a quinque case at his side. "What are you doing here?" Hide asked. Touka took a deep breath to get over her feelings about how he looked to tell him, "I'm planning to come to this college after I graduate so, we came here to tour the place a bit." Hide nodded at her answer before turning to Yoriko asked her, "What about you Yoriko? Are you thinking about coming here as well?"

Yoriko looked conflicted. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I mean I'd love to stay with Touka, but I'm not sure if this place would be a good fit for me. Touka wants to study biology for some reason she's kept secret from me. But I want to study cooking. I mean… my… my wish is… to own my own restaurant or pastry shop someday." She looked away embarrassed. Hide laughed at her embarrassment till she shot him her own powerful glare.

Finally, he offered her, "I don't think this place would be the best place to study for that kind of goal. But I wouldn't put it past a place this big to have a cooking major of some sort available. How about I look into it for you with my advisors." Yoriko thanked him for his offer. She was already excited about the possibility.

Touka thought that they were finished with that and was just about to say farewell to Hide, but the blonde haired human surprised her with a request. "Would you like some coffee? There's a really nice café on campus just over here." Unable to refuse, Touka let the boy lead the two of them to the place. After getting their order, the three of them sat on the terrace outside. For about a minute though, no one said anything and only drank their coffee.

"How has Ken been doing?" Hide suddenly asked. Touka taken aback took a minute to respond. "I'm not really sure," she replied. "He hasn't been around the shop much lately. Neither have the twins. Apparently that personal problem they had is pretty big." Hide nodded. "I can understand that. From what he's told me, both he and his sisters have had a harsh life. But still he could at least text once and awhile couldn't he." Touka was a bit shocked by Hide's now frustrated face. "I mean the introverted brat always closes himself off the moment something bad happens. Like he doesn't want to trouble others with his own problems or doesn't want to show any weakness. He doesn't have to put on that tough guy mask around me you know. If he really is having trouble, then I'm willing to help him. All he has to do is ask."

It was Yoriko who responded to him. "Don't worry you two," she said. "Kaneki and his sisters are strong people. I'm sure they are just fine. Probably just needed a vacation from everything. You know, to relax and relieve some of their stress. I wouldn't be surprised if he's now curled up somewhere with a good book; reading along with his sisters."

Hide looked a bit shocked but soon he was smiling again. "Thanks for that Yoriko. I'm sure he'll come back eventually. He always does in the end. But in return, let me tell you one of his secrets."

"Secrets?" Hide nodded and continued, "Yep, you seen I've noticed that Ken has a particular habit. If he's hiding something, or lying, then he'll touch his chin just like this." He moved his hand to show the two of them. "Keep it a secret from him ok? Other than that, he's insanely good at hiding things. So if he found out about it, then I'd lose the one edge I have on him."

Finally, after looking at his watch, Hide sighed and stood up. "Well I have to go you two. Business and all that. Call me once Ken works out all his issues. I think we need to have a little talk with him on honesty." Touka agreed with a smile. Though the smile disappeared as soon as the two humans looked away from her.

* * *

The wind blew through Kayoko's hair. Forcing her to pull it back in a fit of annoyance. How could it be this hard to find one human in a single ward. They had been at this for almost an entire day. She was brought back to the present by her partner's excited cry.

"I see her. I see her, Kayoko. Our future sister," Kotone excitedly yelled. Kayoko jumped over to where she was and looked to where she was pointing. And there was their target. A pleased grin grew on her face. "Well done. Kotone," she said while giving Kotone an affectionate pet. "Well let's go get her," she said to which the excited Kotone grinned with an almost predatory look.

The two of them lept down to ground level and began to prepare for their ambush. In the end they found the perfect place to catch their target unawares and snatch her. And with their preparations done, the two of them waited.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the Kanou faction will finally make its move. We will finally see who is the target of our two fake halfghouls. I'm pretty sure you can guess who it is by now anyway.**

 **Tune in next time. Same ghoul channel. at some ghoul time.**

 **As always, please read, follow, fav, review, speculate, and enjoy.**


	74. Target captured

**NOt much to say here other than stuff gets real. And Hide is hard to do in combat. A real pain.**

 **darkchainzangetsu and jessica9688 thanks for joining.**

* * *

Touka giggled once again tonight as her friend finished telling her another new joke she had just learned. The joke wasn't that funny, but hearing Yoriko tell it made it a bit more magical. If it had been one of the other idiots in her life who had told it, She'd probably beat them senseless. But Yoriko was different after all. Just being around the girl had a calming effect on the young ghoul. And Touka really needed it.

The last few months had been quite stressful. The Aogiri raid on Anteiku. Kuro's kidnapping. Their rescue mission. Everything with her brother. The mental and emotional scars Kuro appeared to have. And finally, Ken's little war now going on in the thirteenth ward. So much had happened in the last few months that had torn Anteiku's peaceful realm asunder. So Touka, in an attempt to find some joy, had jumped right into her school life while clinging close to Yoriko. She could only try to get on with her life while hoping that those three idiots (and Hinami) would come back someday. Preferably groveling at her feet begging for forgiveness for going off for something stupid. They could have just stayed in the twentieth ward and continued their happy little life. There was no reason for them to go off to war.

Suddenly, Touka felt someone pinch both of her cheeks and pull them down painfully. Touka had been so lost in her dark brooding, that she hadn't even noticed when Yoriko had come up to her; obviously displeased with seeing her best friend so irritated. Once Touka's eyes locked with hers, Yoriko let go of Touka's cheeks and said, "Mou, Touka-chan. Stop acting so depressed all the time. It's just going to make you get a bunch of wrinkles." Touka laughed at her best friend's irritation.

"Sorry. Sorry Yoriko," she pleaded. Yoriko looked over her critically before sighing deeply. "It's about Ken, Shiro, and Kuro again. Isn't it?" Touka didn't answer but instead looked away. Yoriko gave Touka a sad smile before beginning to walk off again while Touka followed. "I'm worried about them too you know," Yoriko continued. "I miss talking with Ken. And hanging out with Kuro and Shiro. Ne, Touka. Why we don't we throw them a surprise party once they all return. I wonder if they would prefer a chocolate or a vanilla cake more?" Touka smirked at Yoriko's last line. She could just see the painful faces of the Kaneki trio as they tried to hold down Yoriko's thoughtful gift.

But unfortunately for the two, this momentary fantasy, caused a lapse in Touka's ability to sense danger nearby. The two of them began to walk through a small intersection. A small side street that was a bit dirty and smelled horrible to Touka's heightened senses crossed the road they were currently on. And the intersection was completely empty other than the two of them. Touka had just enough time to feel the air disturbance from someone flying towards her and turn slightly to see steely grey eye of a female ghoul. The eye seemed to activate it's kakugan in slow motion as Touka's senses slowed to take in the influx of information.

But despite this, she only had enough time and sense to brace herself for the hit she knew was coming. The woman's powerful leg swung into Touka with enough force to throw her. She went flying till she slammed into wall; leaving a decent size crater in the wall. Touka let out a pained yelp as a bit of blood shot out of her mouth.

"Touka!" Yoriko screamed but was suddenly grabbed by another figure. "Target captured!" the figure happily chirped. Yoriko screamed and tried to shake off her capturer. Touka growled when she heard Yoriko scream. Her eyes turned red and black as her ghoul nature rose to the surface. She then jumped up in anger and prepared to release her kagune. But just as she looked up her eye's locked with Yoriko's. The shock and fear in her eyes caused her to hesitate for a moment. A moment that allowed the other woman to grab her by her neck and slam Touka into the wall again. "Yor…i…ko," Touka croaked. Her foe's hand tightened around her neck. Making it hard to breath.

Yoriko began to struggle even harder until the figure holding her covered Yoriko's face with a wet cloth that smelled funny. Yoriko tried to claw the cloth off of her face till she suddenly went slack into her kidnapper's arms.

"What should we do with that one?" the one holding Yoriko asked. The one in front of Touka looked her over while thinking. Finally, she raised her hand up; the fingers pointed straight towards the girl's heart. "If we let her go like this, she'll just send Eyepatch after us. It's best if we just get rid of her now." Touka desperately tried to pull the other's arm off of her or get her kakohou in a position where she could unless her kagune. But in the end, she was saved by an unexpected source.

"Touka!" she heard someone call as several projectiles came flying at her opponent. The woman yelped as a couple hit her but she dodged or deflected most. They all turned to see Hide charging towards them. His quinque active and ready to fire another volley. Which he did. Forcing their foe to back off further from Touka. Touka now slowly got up from the floor coughing as she finally caught her breath again and shook off the last vestiges of her regenerating concussion.

Hide came over to her and looked her over. He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, your wounds aren't that bad." He then looked over to where the two attackers stood. One of them shielding Yoriko like a precious cargo. Hide's face changed to one of grim resolve. "Don't worry Touka," he told the girl. "I promise you I'll save Yoriko. Just stay still so as to not aggravate your injuries.

The one that had attacked Touka gritted her teeth behind her mask. A mask that Hide easily recognized as he had been chasing it for months now. "Don't get cocky. Human!" she screamed before trying to get back into close range with Hide. After all his quinque was a long range one right? It was only because she caught a slight smirk on hide's lips and her own instincts that she dodged the attack from Hide as he activated his quinque's other from and it collapsed into its blade form. She still got slashed across her right shoulder though as it just barely cut her.

"Kayoko!" The one holding Yoriko screamed in panic. The now revealed Kayoko snapped at friend, "Idiot! Don't go shouting out my name." The unnamed one sheepishly offered an apology. Kayoko sighed before turning her attention back to Hide. "It doesn't matter in the long run. All we have to do is finish these two off here."

But Hide just grinned at her assertion. "If you think it'll be that easy, just try it." Kayoko clicked her tongue in frustration "Don't underestimate me. Human." She charged at Hide again. It seemed obvious that a ghoul of her speed and strength should rip apart any human easily. Yet Hide seemed to easily avoid each attack and even launched several of his own. Kayoko dodged them all but more than a few were close calls.

"I think it's you that shouldn't be underestimating me," Hide challenged. "We may only have two videos of you two fighting, but that was all I needed. I watched them over and over again. So many times that my eyes bled. Till I had your patterns memorized. I know how your coming at me before you even take your first step. After all, if I couldn't even deal with you faker, then what how could I even begin to understand Eyepatch."

He then activated his quinque's long range form and shot at the one holding Yoriko. As expected the other got in the way while activating her kagune to block the shards. But Hide had used that moment to get close again he activated the short range form and then dove through her rinkaku to deliver his next strike. Kayoko jumped out of the way but his attack still dug deep into her side.

Kayoko tried to get some distance from Hide but the young man stayed close to her. Too close for her to accurately attack with her kagune while also forcing her to stay on the defensive. Hide tried to go for her neck, but she moved at the last second. In one last attempt he activated the long-range form again so that the bladed section could strike into her back as it swung open. But she dodged that as well.

Smirking behind her mask, Kayoko made a grab for Hide's neck. "Got you now," she stated. Touka was about to jump in to save the blonde haired idiot despite the consequences till she saw that he still had that stupid grin. Kayoko was right in front of Hide when he raised his arm to her face and flexed his wrist. With a small pop, another hidden quinque opened fire right into the poor girl's face. Several small ukaku needles ripped into the area around her one unprotected eye. One of them even scored a direct hit; destroying her eye.

Kayoko screamed in pain and jumped back while her kagune struck randomly around where Hide had been. But he had already moved out of her range. "Don't think that Janus is the only tool I brought with me to this fight." He took aim with Janus one more time. "I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve. Like little Judas here." But before he could pull the trigger, something came flying at him. Hide barely dodged a rock flying at his head but another slammed into his abdomen and knocked him to the floor and his quinque went flying from his hands.

Hide coughed as he tried to breathe again. "Damn," Hide bemoaned. He looked to where the other one had been holding Yoriko. However, now Yoriko laid on the ground. The other artificial half ghoul had apparently decided to join in the fight as well. He also noticed that Kayoko's eye had finally regenerated and she looked ticked. "I was counting on you to hold onto Yoriko like the precious item she really is. My mistake." He coughed a bit more. But he also subtly brought something out of his pocket.

Now Kayoko stood triumphantly in front of the prone Hide. "So, got anymore little tricks up your sleeve; Mr. Clown?" Hide again grinned before simply telling her, "A few." He then pulled the pin on the device he was holding. A shrill alarm started ringing from it. It turned out that the device was a rape alarm key chain that Hide had tinkered with a bit to increase the intensity of the alarm. It hurt his ears a bit but for ghouls the alarm could be excruciating due to their superior senses. Hide used the few seconds that the alarm gave him to dive for his quinque again and open fire Kayoko jumped away but three shots still pierced her stomach. She landed next to Yoriko and her partner before ripping out the painful projectiles.

Suddenly a car came flying onto the street from an intersection a little way off. The vehicle surged towards them before skidding to a stop. The driver's door shot open and from it came Hideaki he unloaded a full clip from his side arm at the two attackers while activating his own quinque. As it activated Kayoko finally decided enough was enough. "We're leaving," she told her companion. They grabbed Yoriko before the two doves could react and fled into the side street and vanished into the shadows.

"Yoriko!" Touka screamed.

* * *

Hide slammed the door as he marched into the CCG office. He didn't even acknowledge any of the people who filled the room. Many bureau investigators ran around the room. Quickly going over files and leads or furiously typing away their keyboards as they went through fresh data. Hide walked over to the whiteboard on the far side the room. Next to it stood the other ghoul investigators discussing something or other in a huddle.

Hide took a deep breath and slammed his fist onto the board to get everyone's attention. "Listen," he ordered. "Less than twelve hours ago, one Yoriko Kosaka became the latest victim of Kanou's resource kidnappings. It is our moral duty to save this poor girl and bring Kanou to justice. Based on what we know already, we can infer that she is safe for at least a couple weeks. So that is our time limit."

Hide then wrote in hiragana Kayoko's first name. "And here is the clue that may help us break this case. One of the two fake Eyepatches let the other's name slip in panic while I was fighting them. I want you all to go over everything in Tokyo city's records. With a name we should be able to lock onto her identity and then track her down. If you can't find one that fits among the current census records, then go farther back. Even as far back as the last twenty-five years. Look over every file. I don't care if it says they moved out of the country or are already dead. We must assume any of them are our target. Am I clear?"

"Rest sir," bellowed the crowd to him. Hide nodded his head with a wry smile. "Good. Then let's get to work and drag this tiger out by its tail." The bureau investigators roared in approval before jumping back into their work with a vengeance. Hide let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Akira looking at him compassionately. "You ok?" she asked. To which Hide laughed lightly. "Yeah I'm fine. In fact, it makes me even more motivated knowing that it's someone close to me that's in danger."

But Akira didn't look convinced. It was then that Amon called the two of them over to where he, Juuzo, Shinohara, Sekizawa, and Houji. Hide nodded his head in greeting to the others. "Investigator Takihashi has gone to inform the victim's family and ask them some questions to get an idea on why she was targeted," he told them. "And the other girl?" Amon asked. Hide sighed and responded, "She was alright other than some minor injuries. Some bruises and a possible sprain in her wrist. I judged at the scene that she didn't need any medical aid so I let her go after taking a statement. She was a bit shook up so I didn't think it would be good for her psychologically to make her go to a hospital or come in for a proper interview. If we need anything else from Touka-chan, I'll just go back to where she works or her school and ask her. No reason to frazzle her any more than that right?"

"Hide is right," Shinohara agreed. "It wouldn't do any good to badger the poor girl after what she went through. Right now we need to focus on tracking Kanou down before he tries his surgery on her friend. and that's why I brought these." Shinohara placed his hand on a batch of paperwork. "These are the deeds and all the information pertaining to any property that that mad doctor has even so much as visited on a house call before. Section two has gone over this stuff once but I want all of you to get cracking. We need to find something, anything that section two could have missed. Am I clear?" All but Suzuya proudly proclaimed, "Understood!" with a flame of determination in their eyes.

* * *

Maria groaned in relief as she flopped down on the park bench. "Ah, what a relief," she stated as she put her cane down next to her. She hated the thing but she needed it still. She had gone a couple months in a coma from the trauma and chemicals she had inhaled. Because of this, her muscles had atrophied to a point that she had to spend months more in physical therapy and even now still couldn't move much without periods of rest. As she sat down she also looked over her phone at the news.

"Apparently a lot has been going on while I was asleep. Isn't that right, Mr. Anteiku ghoul?" from behind a tree a few yards away, Yomo came out and approached the girl. "You knew I was here," he stated in way that could or could not have been a question. To this she laughed. "Of course. Who do you think I am? My mom drilled into me since I was a babe how to detect when your being followed or watched. Though I got to admit, you're probably one of the best I've ever had stalking me before. Usually it's just a love-struck classmate or your average street ghoul who thinks I'm an easy mark."

She leaned forward with a smirk. "Let me guess. You're watching me to make sure this isn't some elaborate trap by the CCG right?" The ever stoic Yomo didn't respond but this got her laughing again. "It's fine. It's fine. I can understand why. But rest assured, I promise I won't do anything to hurt any of you. After all, I can't lose my precious mascot after all."

"mascot?" Yomo looked more shocked that he had let that line slip than at what she actually said. To this Maria grinned wider before opening her bag and yanking out a decent sized plushy of Kuro. She even made it squeak by squeezing its stomach. "Yep. You see, when I successfully complete my synthetic meat project, it'll need a mascot of some sort. So why not my precious lovable Kuro-chan?" She squeezed the plushie a couple more times till Yomo grabbed it to make her stop. "Take this seriously," he told her. To which she giggled one more time. "I am. I am," she assured him. "I'm just thinking about the better future then the sucky today is all. It's what I've been working for ever since I met Kuro."

The two of them remained silent before Maria finally asked, "Ne, Yomo. Do you think I should get in on Kanou's little experiment?" Yomo crooked his eyebrows at this. "What are you talking about?" he asked. This time Maria's face became more serious. "I mean… perhaps… if I went through with it… then I could understand what you all… have to go through. Maybe I could finally become someone she could depend on." Maria wasn't sure what she expected to receive as a reply. But it definitely was not a painful flick to the forehead. As she shielded her head and griped at the male ghoul, Yomo simply told her, "Don't think like that. Kuro wouldn't be happy if you sacrifice your humanity for her. To her, being human is like something precious that you shouldn't just throw away. If you want her to be happy, then you should treasure your humanity and live a happy life."

Maria sighed as she looked up to the stars above them. "That's unfair. Asking me to forget Kuro and live a happy life. My precious Kuro."

* * *

Ken winced as he watched Banjou collapse again after receiving powerful strike from Kuro. "Still no change?" he asked. To which Banjou shook his head no. "It's okay Banjou. Fight," one of the gas mask trio cheered. For the last few hours Ken and the gang had been trying to force Banjou's kagune to activate. And all of their attempts had failed. Ken went over to grab his water bottle and took a swig of water. "Why don't we take a bit of a break," he offered. Banjou agreed. His frustration close to the breaking point.

However, before they could even start their break, the door to the training room was yanked open. "Wait mademoiselle," Ken heard Tsukiyama call out as someone bounded down the stairs towards him. Touka came crashing into him and knocked him over. "Touka?," he asked. "What's wrong?"

He heard her sniffle for a bit before she begged, "Ken. Please. Save Yoriko."

* * *

Yoriko jumped awake. Her breathing heavy. Meanwhile her brain was doing its best to break down all that had just happened to her and figure out what was going on. She took a moment to reign in her breathing before she looked at her surroundings. It looked like a bedroom in a mansion. She got up a tried to find a way out but the door was locked and windows wouldn't open.

She then noticed a large bedroom mirror. She approached it and looked herself over in it. She was afraid that her captors had done something bad to her. Starting with her feet she looked over her body bit by bit. At first everything seemed fine. She was even in her school clothes still. But then she came up to her ear.

She noticed that something had been stuck there like an earring. Slowly she brought up her hand and grabbed the thing on her ear. Slowly it dawned on her what it was. A tag. _'It's like one of those tags that farmers but on their cows,'_ Yoriko slowly realized. _'Perhaps that's what I am to them. Cattle,"_ she thought. Her mind became filled with tales she had heard of ghouls and all the things they do to humans. The images breaking her already fragile heart. Yoriko ambled back to the bed where she curled up and began to tear up.

In the end all she could do was wait. Wait either for rescue or her doom.

* * *

 **NOt too sure how good this is since most of this was just made up this week or so. Go ahead and tell me if something seems wrong. Especially with Hide's part.**

 **Finally as always, please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	75. original meetings and bar fights

**Sorry this was made in a rush. I'm busy working on the new chapter and in real life and so I'm not too far in it as I'd like to be. So I'm putting this out as something to read while I work. Originally I was going to also add a short Ken and Hide omake at the end but I ran out of time for that as well. Hopefully I can put that at the end of next chapter please enjoy.**

 **thanks for reading: Crimsonskies45, Sheena2002, Denahi Dragneel and ShadesofChaos**

* * *

Itori grunted as she put down the last case. After that she turned to the older man next to her. "There you go. Three cases of top quality blood wine. And…" Itori then pulled out a folder and handed it to the man. "Here is the information on the doves you asked about." The man grinned and handed her a wad of yen bills. "Thank you," he replied. "I must admit I was a bit unsure when I first heard about you, but you certainly live up to the hype. We been trying to get this info for weeks on our own."

Itori giggled in a somewhat rehearsed laugh. "Oh, you're just too kind sir. I'm just your average info broker." She had to play this right. Itori had only just opened up her bar and she needed to lock in her customer base for both it and her information brokering in order to pay off her loans. And this particular group was turning into a cash cow for her. Both from their own purchases and from what she could sell to others about them and their activities.

Itori was just about to leave when she noticed a peculiar sight in a doorway to her left. Three little heads were peeking out from the other room. All three of them watched her with curiosity. Itori grinned and waved at them but the three ducked back into the other room at the attention. This just made the young woman crack up. "Who are the little tykes?" she asked the man. He laughed lightly. "Those are our newest recruits. The Yamata no Orochi's children. Roach and Rat found them in an abandoned building; hiding out from the dove's tracking them. We can't just leave poor little pups like them alone to starve or get picked off by the CCG so we adopted them."

"Hmmmm," Itori pondered. In her head she went over what she had heard about the three of them. They had become a bit famous in the ghoul world through their now dead father's legacy. That and the impressive kill count the three of them had racked up since the raid on their home. From what Itori had gathered, they were being connected to dozens of victims. At one point, they had been hunting almost daily. _'Such a gluttonous family,'_ Itori idly thought; remembering that Orochi was rumored to be a binge eater as well.

"Oi why don't the three of you come out and say hello to our guest," someone called out. Itori watched as the three of them popped out again and came over to her. The older boy standing as tall as he could with a serious look on his face while the two twin girls hid partially behind him and grabbed onto his shirt for comfort. "Hello ma'am. I'm Ken. And these are my sisters; Nashiro and Kuroko," Ken politely introduced them but still trying to give off an air of strength. For a few seconds, Itori just stood there looking at them. Then, suddenly she jumped forward and glomped all three of them in a massive huge. The three of them squeaked in surprise and struggled in her grip as she proclaimed, "You three are just so cuuuute!"

Finally, the three of them had jumped back and now stayed out of her reach. Kuro even activated her kagune which swung widely behind her back and forth. To Itori, the poor girl looked like a flustered cat. Even her breathing sounded a bit like hissing. The image just made Itori laugh again; even harder. But she also noticed the girl's sole kakugan.

Deciding that she had teased them enough for a first meeting, Itori began to leave but stopped at the bases entrance. "A word of advice you three," she began. "You might want to keep your mismatched eyes under wraps. You don't want the fact that you all are one eyed ghouls to be found out by the wrong kind of people." Though they didn't see the smirk on her face as she said this.

* * *

"So these are the pipsqueaks you've been telling me about recently?" a young Uta asked Itori. He looked the three of them over from under his self-designed sunglasses. Currently the lot of them were at Itori's bar. It had been a few months now since Itori had gotten to know the three of them. It had taken a while but she had finally gotten them to warm up to her thanks to her amicable personality and a very liberal use of fresh meat as bait. She was now close enough for Itori to now proclaim herself their godmother. She had tried older sister but the three of them had shot that attempt down.

Yesterday she had gotten the kids and their guardians to agree to her bringing them over today to meet with Uta. She had been surprised to learn that none of the three had their own masks. So she had called Uta to make them for the three of them.

"Oi, why are you wearing those weird glasses?" Ken suddenly asked. "They make you look like a dork," Kuro added while Shiro nodded in agreement. Itori couldn't help but laugh at what they said while Uta looked stunned at the insult. Eventually he started to laugh hollowly while he suddenly grabbed both Ken and Kuro's heads and squeezed. "Now, now. Good kids shouldn't go insulting their elders sense of fashion." As the two struggled Ken snapped, "Don't care. Not like you have any; Idiot." Kuro stuck out her tongue as well.

Itori watched as the the four of them fell into a small match of bickering and some physical violence. But before it could become too serious another figure entered the bar. Yomo walked and looked at what was going on. "What's this about?" he asked Itori. The girl just laughed and told him, "Nothing much. The kids just insulted Uta's glasses is all." Realizing what was happening, Yomo sighed and moved in to break it up.

"OK everyone, stop fighting now," he called out. But Uta just ignored him and Ken suddenly shouted, "Stay out of this hipster hobo!" Yomo eye twitched a little at this. He calmly walked over to the group, Punched Uta back and then grabbed the three children by the collars of their shirts and dragged them over out of sight to where the bathrooms were. Itori helped Uta get up and poored him a glass of blood wine while they waited. After about ten minutes Yomo lead the Kaneki's back over to where the other two were. And immediately, the three of them fell down to the floor in a dogeza pose and apologized to Uta for insulting him. Yomo looked sharply at Uta and so he apologized for his actions as well.

And so, after they had patched things up, it was time to start on their masks. The very masks that would soon become iconic to many in the ghoul world.

* * *

In the present, Itori reminisced about the olden days as she watched Yomo, Uta, and Ken drunkenly mess around. She giggled as Uta got Yomo to stumble on a tongue twister. She reminisced about back when Uta tried to create a new fashion craze, Yomo was more cold and aloof, and Ken was more of badmouthed brat. "Oh how times have changed."


	76. long shadows

**THis is late. ANd I hate like fifty percent of what i wrote. Having to rewrite and add stuff along with dealing with work took a lot out of me. Hopefully you guys still like this chapter.**

 **and thanks for coming dragongaming101, raku-san, ciel-phantomhive13, damp arsonist, dreemurr009,**

 **Well here is the half-baked chapter off the presses.**

* * *

Years ago

The strong scent of blood surged into the nostrils of a young, and still human, Kotone. Her own breathing was labored as she tried to breathe through a broken nose. She looked up to the three figures hovering around her. Their red and black eyes identifying them as ghouls. The young girl being the unlucky victim to be picked as their prey tonight. She was already moderately injured from them yanking her down and then beating the young girl.

The three of them tried to force a reaction out of the young girl at their mercy. They taunted her and kicked her a few more times. They then threatened her before one of them put his kokaku to her neck. But she neither fought nor screamed or even begged. She just laid there staring blankly at them. Leaving them disappointed in their prey. She then felt one of them grab her shirt and begin to tear it off of her. But as it started to rip, she suddenly saw a figure in a large red coat come flying in and kick the lead ghoul in the face. The red coat billowing behind him like some sort of superhero cape.

The other two ghouls looked shocked and were both given nasty kicks as well before they could recover from the surprise. One of them even having his jaw break with an audible snap. Kotone didn't move as she heard the scuffle continue for a few seconds before her savior appeared before her and yanked her back up. "Hang on!" he ordered. She grabbed onto the new figure as he suddenly picked her up and leapt to the top of the buildings and out of the area before the other three ghouls could even pull themselves together enough to give chase. Eventually they landed on top of the roof of some dilapidated apartments and the man looked over her wounds. "How could they do this to such a pretty face? Come on in. I'll get you cleaned up," he assured her.

* * *

"Why?" this was the first word that Kotone had spoken since the beginning of this whole ordeal. The young man, probably only a couple years her senior, looked confused for a second before he realized what she was asking. "Why did I save you?" She nodded her head to which the young man laughed. She glared at him which just made him laugh at her harder. He quickly apologized between giggles though. Finally, he replied, "Well why not? I don't think there is some rule that says I can't help a cute girl like when she's in trouble right in front of me."

"But you're a ghoul. And I'm me. You shouldn't have bothered."

"Not every ghoul is evil you know," he told her a bit miffed to be compared to the ones who had been attacking her. After he had not only saved her but also treated her wounds. Kotone sighed. "No. You're not evil. Just an idiot. I mean revealing yourself and where you live to some random girl you just met. I could tell the CCG you know."

The man sighed at her. "I prefer being called optimistically naive. I mean you can't go through your entire life without anyone you can trust right? Besides, I've still kept my mask on, so if you report me I can just ditch this place and find a new place to live. Didn't use my real name on the lease either. And good luck getting any of the other drug addled tenants to give the CCG a good description of me. Besides…"

The male ghoul suddenly swiped a bit of half congealed blood that still remained on her face and popped it in his mouth under his mask. "Someone with such sweet blood isn't the kind of person who would do something so underhanded."

And for the first time in a long time, the depressed Kotone laughed.

* * *

Modern time

Ken growled in frustration as he slammed the phone down. "I take it not good news," Shu guessed. Ken breathed deeply to burn off some of his irritation. "That was one of our scouts that I sent to look up that lead on Kanou's nurse. Turns out she's gone. And there's evidence that it was Aogiri who did it."

"Aogiri?" Ken turned to Banjou; who had let that slip out. "They must be looking for Kanou also. If that's so, then we need to hurry." Kaneki nodded in agreement. Whatever Aogiri wanted with the doctor couldn't be good. And he also worried about what would happen to Yoriko if Aogiri got to the lab first. He was pretty certain that they wouldn't just let her go. More than likely just kill her or force her to go through the surgery and turning her into some sort of weapon. Ken let out a deep sigh before telling the other two, "Let's keep this issue of Aogiri between the three of us. No need to upset Touka more." The other two nodded in agreement.

"But that still leaves us with the issue that we still have no real lead on where our mad scientist is hiding at," Shu stated. Ken gave him a look of annoyance at that comment. He knew he should have looked into the issue about Kanou and his aunt's kagune already. But with Aogiri and what Eto had said about his family history, that issue had fallen on his list of priorities. Other than a few scouts and informants told to look for information on the whole thing, he hadn't done much. And they had only provided simple stuff. The doctor was apparently pretty good and covering his tracks and breaking himself off of any associates that had been compromised.

"So how do we find him?" Banjou asked the obvious question. The three of them contemplated the issue for a few seconds before a look of realization popped up on Tsukiyama's face. "I may have an idea." Ken locked eyes with him and asked, "How so?"

"You remember that time I tricked you into fighting in the arena at one of my favorite restaurants?"

"Yes," Ken coldly said. He had most certainly not forgotten or forgiven that whole escapade. But Shu just smirked at his ire and continued. "Well I was just thinking that the scrapper that you had to fight was remarkably similar to those failed projects of monsieur Kanou. Though a bit weaker. I was thinking that perhaps it was a prototype of shorts for the mad doctor. Perhaps made before he got ahold of a sample of your families particular type of kagune. If so…"

"Then it's possible that the owner of that scrapper could be acquainted with Kanou," Ken cut off. He quickly began to put together a plan in his mind. He turned back to Shu and asked, "Do you know who his owner was?" Tsukiyama nodded his head again. "But of course. While not close to, I at least was dinner buddies with Madam A. Though she acted like quite the lady, there was always this unsophisticated vibe of hers under the surface."

Ken looked relieved. He had to admit he didn't get a good look at the owner that one time so he was glad that his underling had proven useful in this endeavor. "Banjou," he called. "Get the group together. We need to move now." But Tsukiyama suddenly grabbed Ken's arm. "Wait! It's not that simple," he called out. Ken narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because that particular restaurant is owned by Big Madam. If we just break in there and destroy it, then we could risk her wrath. Something we can't do right now while we are dealing with Aogiri."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Shu pulled out his phone and immediately began dialing a number. "Let me talk to her. I bet I can make a deal with her. I'll even take up the costs for it personally my lord." Ken deflated a bit at that. He wasn't a fan of dealing with ghoul politics. And would rather complete this with owing Tsukiyama. He was especially not excited at having to deal with Big Madam. The few times he had met this particular ghoul had thoroughly creeped him out. Especially the one time he met her by "accident" back when he lived in the thirteenth ward.

Ken debated the issue in his head for a minute before deciding to trust Tsukiyama's judgement. "Very well, I'll leave it to you. Banjou let's go inform Touka that we may have a lead." The other two headed back to the living room while Tsukiyama began his call. Inside the living room, Touka was pacing back and forth throughout the room while the twins and Hinami nervously sat around the room. Worry written on all of their faces.

When she spotted Ken, Touka rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ken!," she snapped, "Did you find her?! Please tell me you have something! Anything!" Ken carefully pulled the distraught ghoul off of him before leading her to a chair and sitting her down. One of the gas mask siblings came over and handed the worried girl a cup of coffee to calm down with. Ken breathed in and out before telling everyone, "We may have found a lead. Tsukiyama is setting things up for us as we speak and hopefully we can move on it tonight." Touka didn't look relieved at all by this. Ken locked eyes with her and said, "Touka. I promise I'll do everything to save her from Kanou. I promise."

"Thank you. I just hope we aren't too late."

Ken gave her a sad smile before joking, "Hey if we are and he's already made her a half ghoul, then at least it'll be easier to explain to her that you're a ghoul yourself."

Touka couldn't help it and ended up giggling sadly at that attempt to break the ice. "You are so lucky that I am this exhausted or I would have already beaten the shit out of you for telling such a crappy joke."

Finally, Shuu came from downstairs. "Good news everyone. I was able to come to an agreement with Big Madam. Tomorrow night, there will be a scrapper show that Madam A is attending. Miss Big told me that we can move in then then."

Touka gritted her teeth. "Why not tonight?!" she asked. Too which Tsukiyama sighed. "It's too sudden. Not to mention we have no idea if our target will be their tonight. I'm also pretty sure that Big Madam pushed for the day postponement so that she could arrange a few people she dislikes to be in attendance as well with the expectation that we may end up liquidating them as well. As for the costs. Most of it was manageable on my end. Some money here. A new building there. Some high quality stock for the kitchen." But Ken locked onto the line _"Most of it"_. So he asked, "And what, dare I ask, wasn't manageable?" Shu turned to him and stated. "First Big Madam wishes for you to attend a party with her a couple weeks from now to show her partners that there are no hard feelings between our two parties. Second we need to eliminate all in attendance other than the target during our attack. And last she wishes for us to allow her people free movement throughout our territory but does agree that they will abide to our new restrictions on hunting and dealing with the CCG."

Ken, not happy with this, gave one last glance to where Touka was before closing his eyes and nodding his agreement to the terms. Shu promised to fill Ken on the details later. Right now they had to relax and prepare for tomorrows operation.

* * *

Hide was grumbling as he flipped through the documents strewn about his desk. He had been going over dozens of files and gigabytes of data since the kidnapping a couple days ago. His eyes felt tired and his brain was hurting but he still kept working. Afraid that if he stopped now he would miss that one key revelation on the next page that would give him all the information he needed to save Yoriko. The image of her being taken away and the sound of Touka's pained scream still haunted him.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Shinohara walk in with a couple cups of coffee. He placed one in front of Hide who grabbed it and downed half the cup in one go before jumping right back into the papers surrounding him. Shinohara grimaced at that. "You should really get some rest already. You look terrible." At first Hide didn't respond. He just stopped moving while his grip tightened on the file he had in his hands. "I can't," he finally admitted. "I tried to close my eyes once… and well… I couldn't stop myself from seeing the worst case scenario in my mind. Would have barfed if I had anything in my stomach at the time."

Shinohara sighed. Shinohara knew he should have stayed behind to help Hide relax. Unfortunately, it was day before he was to attend yet another funeral for a fallen investigator that this incident had to happen. One he had helped teach in the academy and also one who had been killed by their number one target.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Hide without some work, Shinohara decided to ask instead, "What'd you find while I was at the latest funeral?" Hide put the papers down and grabbed another sip of his coffee. "Nothing definite. I found a Possible match for our Fake-Patch chan. One Kayoko Fujimori. Runaway from a dysfunctional lower-middle class family. Had four cases of assault and one case of resisting arrest by the time she was thirteen. Ran away from home at the age of fifteen and hasn't been seen since. Believed either homeless or dead." He sighed deeply at this. "But it doesn't really help much in the current hunt. Only helps me at least build a bare bones idea of her character. However, my other lead looks a lot more promising."

He tossed another folder to his superior investigator. Shinohara opened it up and pulled out a photo of a rather beautiful mansion. "And this is?" he asked. Hide smirked and continued, "That is the Yasuhisa mansion. It belonged to a business partner of the CCG and his wife who were killed by ghouls a few years back. I was able to connect Kanou to it. I think he bought it using some funds and under a false name. Though I could be grasping at straws here. But there's something off about it."

"The mansion?"

Hide nodded. "I pulled up everything I could on it. And there's a lot, considering they were connected to the CCG, but there are things that missing here and there. Like I got some records that show a large amount of building materials were sent to the place along with some workers from a CCG subcontractor who helps build facilities and in the upkeep of the detention center and Doctor Chigyou's lab. But there's no info on what they were doing there other than some vague document on them building a facility to better hold the raw quinque material that Yasuhisa imported for the CCG. Also the files for the ghoul attack that claimed the mansion owners' lives isn't available in the archives. Or at least in the unclassified ones. I was forced to call up Maurde for help. I'm waiting for him to get back to me on this before I make a final decision. But still, something doesn't feel right. I know it doesn't have anything to do with the current case. But still…"

Shinohara sighed; deciding enough was enough. Hide needed to sleep. He pulled something out of his desk and tossed it to Hide. "Pills?" the young man asked. Shinohara replied, "They're sedatives. Take a couple and go take a nap in the break room before you start connecting this whole case to an alien invasion or illuminati conspiracy." Hide just grinned at him and stood up as he opened the bottle. "Please, the Illuminati have larger things to deal with than kidnapping one little high school girl." Hide popped the pills in his mouth and passed his elder the bottle again. Laughing, Shinohara joked, "You never know. She could have been a witness to something and they want to silence her. Anyways I'll wake you when Maurde comes in with the rest of your files."

"Thanks"

With that Hide left to finally get some sleep and for the time being, forgot about the peculiarities of the suspicious mansion.

* * *

Yoriko was afraid. Who wouldn't be after being kidnapped by two crazed ghouls and then becoming a hostage in some big mansion of some sort. Her mind filled with all sort of nasty things and stories that she had heard about ghouls. Was she going to be killed and eaten? Tortured? Raped? Or worse?

And what about Touka? She had been there when Yoriko was attacked. Was she ok? What if they had killed her? But as the young human girl fretted over her longtime friend she remembered that moment when she saw those red and black eyes of hers. Suddenly she realized that cold truth. That her best friend was a ghoul. A new state of dread began to fill her at this thought. After all this wasn't a joke or some lie but the truth. _'Touka-chan is a ghoul,'_ Yoriko thought.

Her thoughts became conflicted as she dwelled on this. ' _What else did she lie about? This means that_ _Touka eats people right? Kills people? But Touka would never do that right? Maybe there's some other way? But ghouls have to eat people. Was Touka going to eat me? Did she even see me as a friend? She did didn't she? Or was she just playing with me? How can I trust her now? And if I survive this and meet her again… what should I do?'_ The young girl began to cry even harder than she did after waking up to this nightmare. Curling up under the covers of the large bed she was given.

She just wished that this was a dream. That none of it was true and that the world would go back to like it was when she awoke from it all. No ghouls. No kidnapping. Just she and her human friend Touka going to school and eating lunch together again.

But she didn't wake up. Instead the door to her room was finally opened and in came one of the two women who had kidnapped her pushing a cart with coffee making materials on it. "Good moooorrrrrnnniiinnggg Yoriko-chan," she said in a hyper bubbly voice. But rather than calming, the ghoul talking to her like this only made Yoriko even more scared. Now buried in her covers.

She then heard the ghoul make a harrumph sound before walking over to the bed and yanking the covers off of her. Yoriko squeaked as she fell off the bed. She glanced up to find the ghoul looking over her with an amused, quizzical expression. She froze in fear, not even able to scream. But the ghoul just giggled at her as it turned back to the coffee making supplies. "Geez Yoriko, you're so silly sometimes. I mean it's almost eleven. It's not good to sleep in young lady. Especially on this big day." As she said this, the ghoul had mixed together to cups of coffee. She then turned around with one of the coffee cups to hand to Yoriko. "Here drink up. This will wake you up. I have some milk, cream, and sugar here if you need that. Anything for my new younger sister."

At this, Yoriko finally snapped. The girl slapped away the cup. Its contents splashing across the floor while the cup rolled away from the two. In her head, her logical side was screaming at her to stop and to just do what they wanted. But instead she said, "No! Your little sister? What are you talking about? Why did you kidnap me? I want… I want to go home!" The room went silent next. Neither of them moved. The ghoul simply kept its head down; her eyes covered in shadow and hair. Yoriko worried about what would happen next.

The answer came when the ghoul suddenly grabbed her by the neck. Yoriko squeaked as she tried to claw the hands away. "So you're going to abandon me as well. Just like everyone else!"

* * *

Kotone seethed in anger. Her hands around the insolent girl's neck. Slowly tightening on it as she struggled. She wouldn't let her. She would not be abandoned not again. Images flashed through her mind. Her mother sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs below her. Her father's back; not even acknowledging her presence. A certain ghoul in red pushing her away.

Just as her hands were seconds away from snapping bone, the angered girl heard someone scream, "Kotone." The next moment her face erupted in pain followed by the sharp sound of someone slapping her. In shock, she turned to see a worried Kayoko before her. Shocked, she could only whisper out a single, "Kayoko," to the girl before her. Said young woman, jumped forward and embraced her again shushing her and rocking the girl back and forth. "It's ok. I know. But you can't do that. Remember. Kanou needs this one alive. Ok?"

Kotone sniffled but then nodded her understanding. Kayoko sighed in relief before guiding the distraught artificial half ghoul out the room. She stopped just in the doorway though to tell Yoriko one last thing. "I brought you breakfast." She motioned to another cart covered in human food items. "It'd be best if you hurry up and eat. The doctor wants to see you in an hour." With that she shut the door. Leaving Yoriko alone. With a grumbling stomach.

* * *

 **Well here you go. This chapter was pretty rushed as I was busy at home. And at least to me it shows.**

 **Hopefully this chapter wasn't that bad. Reviews for this one will be most welcome. I need to know what needs to be fixed**

 **So please read, fav, follow, review, and enjoy.**


	77. offers and emotions

**Honestly this chapter feels all over the place for me. Mainly cause Kanou is such an important character here and I have no idea how to write him. Hope Yoriko doesn't seem too oc but I don't see her as weak especially since by now she's had time to process stuff. So I didn't write her as only crying in the corner but actually trying to deal with what is happening to her. Hopefully its not all bad.**

 **ksahn - sorry about that. I like to write in the viewpoint of the character. So, like when I write in Ken's perspective I act ike I don't know either. Unfortunately I have not really written in Hide's viewpoint much so there might have been a bit of bleed over from another character. It doesn't help that I don't like just straight up saying everything but prefer to let the reader put it together themselves.**

 **Codename - she might go through with it. Maybe not.**

 **akadark - wow thats a large review. Its always nice to read new peoples thoughts on my writing. Funny thing I was actually worried when I first wrote this on whether to include my own arcs or not. I was scared that they would suck but felt that they were important in the end since I didn't want it to just be a retelling of the original story. So its great when someone says they like those. Also sorry about not including a Maria wake up scene. She was one of the things I added to this arc late in my writing it. Originally she was going to be in coma for a way longer time but I felt that plot point seemed dumb so after talking with some people I moved her up but it there wasn't a good place to have her wake and still show up in the arc I now needed her in. If you still want it I could try to do an omake chapter for it. Though I am worried if I could do the drama for it correctly. You can also state if you want something in particular in it with a review or a pm me.**

 **As for OC arcs. I plan to have one more arc before going to the Anteiku arc then have an arc over one particular character before closing this story.**

 **I want Re to be in its own fic/book so this one will be completed in three arcs before I start on a sequel fic. So I will say this, I am open to readers ideas for this next oc fic and things to do in re. I plan to go my own way with RE, only keeping certain plot points but not interested in keeping the entire arcs. So if you have an idea go ahead and tell me and I'll see if it works in what I'm now building.**

 **Also thank Codenameguest00 for Robins real name. He was the one who came up with it for his own fic that I lent him the character for.**

 **and thanks for reading: emilee-zhang, akadark, and cainith**

* * *

Kotone giggled as she turned the page of the comic she was reading. She couldn't help it. It was just so silly. How was she supposed to take a story about a man dressing up as a bat to beat up criminals seriously? He even carried around impossible anti-ghoul gas grenades. He was even more prepared then a boy scout. Still she had to admit at least these books were entertaining. Despite how ridiculous they were, Kotone still enjoyed reading them. She bet that he would be happy to hear that.

Kotone shrieked as she suddenly felt something cold touch the back of her neck. She looked back angrily to see the amused store owner standing over her with a couple cans of coco cola. "Care for a drink missy?" he asked with a voice filled with youthful mirth. Kotone grumbled under her breath but still took the drink. The store owner walked back to the counter and sat down behind the cash register. "Seems like you've been doing better recently," he observed. "Hmmm? What do you mean by that old man?" Kotone asked.

The old man smirked as he began to reminisce. "I'm talking about how you seem more alive now. When that fool, Sonozaki, first brought you in, you seemed more dead than alive. Like you had given up on life. But now look at you. Now you act more like a girl your age should. Well I guess it's to be expected. Spending any amount of time along with that naïve idiot is bound to melt even the coldest heart." Kotone could only smile and agree. "He is special isn't he?"

The man of the hour had apparently arrived since the two of heard the back door open and someone enter the backroom. "Hey Old man Fujimura," called Sonozaki Akasaka. "Yeah," the store owner called back. Sonozaki's grinning head popped out from the back doorway. I'm gonna need to borrow your apartment's kitchen for a bit, ok?" The two humans looked confused and so Fujimura asked, "Why do **you** need my kitchen?" The ghoul just sighed and matter of factly replied, "It's not for me. But for her." He walked into the doorway to let the other two see what was in his arms. He was carrying a passed out girl; obviously homeless.

The two humans looked at this scene in suprise before the old man, after face palming himself, motioned for Sonozaki to come over to him. Which he did after placing the girl down gingerly. Once in range, Fujimura grabbed a large hardback book and slammed Sonozaki with it on the crown of his head. "What was that for?!" Akasaka asked as he backed off from his attack while rubbing the top of his head. "For being a fucking idiot!" the old man shot back. "For the love of…. Stop picking up homeless people like stray cats you find on the side of the road. It's amazing you have not gotten discovered by the CCG already with the stupid stuff you pull all the time. Out of all the ghouls I could have made friends with, I get stuck with the one that wants to play hero instead of just eat people."

"But she needs help," Sonozaki argued back. "She doesn't look like she has eaten in days." The old man sighed before saying, "Look idiot. It doesn't count as saving someone when you have to kidnap them to do it. I bet you chased after her when tried to run away as well right. Probably scared the shit out of her." Sonozaki looked embarrassed at this point. "But…" he started before Fujimura shushed him.

"Just take her upstairs already. And you better wash her off before you put on top of my couch or bed. She really needs it." Sonozaki looked elated and quickly grabbed the still unconscious girl to take upstairs. "But don't think we are done talking about this," Fujimura warned. "I'm gonna finally smack some sense into the half dead brain of yours finally." Sonozaki's reply was only a light laugh and "You can try."

As he walked by Kotone though he stopped though and looked her over before smiling at her. "What's with you?" she asked. Sonozaki gave an even bigger grin and said, "Just noticed that you've been looking a lot better recently. I'm just glad is all." Kotone blushed as he walked off and started to go upstairs. She put a hand to chest to calm her heart while she thought about the optimistic idiot who was turning her little world upside down. She then noticed Fujimura looking at her with that amused expression again. When he noticed that she noticed him he said in a sing songy voice, "Looks like someone's in loooovvveee." Kotone's face got several shades redder and she squeaked, "Love?! What are you talking about?! There's no way I could like Sonozaki. I mean he's dumb. And too naïve. And a ghoul."

But the old man just laughed at her. "Sure. Sure. Just know that if you go for him then I'm rooting for you. Ok." Kotone, now completely embarrassed stood up and began to head upstairs as well. "I'm going to go see if he needs any help," she claimed. "I can at least help him bathe the girl." And so she ran upstairs before the old man could crack another joke at her expense.

* * *

"Don't… love him," Kotone moaned in her sleep as she curled up further in her bed. Sitting next to her was Kayoko who affectionately touch her partners head. "Really Kotone," she said bemused, "sometimes you're such a hassle."

"Indeed she is." Kayoko froze at the sound of the doctor's voice. She turned her head to see Kanou looking in from the doorway. "Sorry," she finally said. Too which Kanou waved her off. "Don't worry its nothing to be too worried about. As long as the subject is still alive, I can still achieve my goals." Kayoko sighed in relief. Glad that everything was ok.

Kanou turned to leave but stopped still in the doorway. "Though it will be a problem if she keeps doing thing like this. I can't have such an unstable assistant break down on me during such an important junction in my research. Perhaps I should start looking at ways to re-educate her." Kanou began to take step but stopped as when a single red rinkaku roped around his neck. "Don't you dare think about doing anything to Kotone," came the venom filled warning of Kayoko. But Kanou acted nonplussed as he simply said, "Then make sure to keep her in line from now on."

For a few moments it was eerily quiet till Kayoko finally let go and Kanou calmly walked off. Though he did walk with a bit more speed in his step than usual. He had an important meeting with his newest subject and he couldn't afford to be late. Meanwhile Kayoko watched him go. Wondering about the man and if it really was the right decision to work for him. But for now she couldn't disobey him. She and Kotone had no other allies and she knew that as long as they were still useful she could count on him. Right?

* * *

Kanou knocked on the door and waited for a half a minute before finally stepping in. He looked over to see Yoriko staying as far from him as she could in the room. He ended up laughing a little at the sight. He then looked over her mostly finished breakfast and nodded approvingly. "It's good to see that you're eating. I was worried that you wouldn't eat anything due cause of stress or fear. No reason to starve yourself is there."

The doctor then walked over to where the coffee set was and began to brew a couple of fresh cups. He finished them and place the cups on the table after clearing away her breakfast refuse. He motioned for her to sit down while finishing mixing his coffee with cream and sugar. "Come on and sit down Miss Kosaka. There is nothing to be afraid of." But his request for her to relax only made her more upset. "Nothing to be afraid of?" she snapped. "You can't be serious! You kidnapped me and one of your two ghoul assistants just tried to kill me! How can I trust you?"

But again the doctor just talked in his calm, measured tone. "Because I have no reason to lie to you. In fact, lying to you would be detrimental to my goals here." For a moment Yoriko thought about ignoring the man or even trying to make a break for it. But in the end, she realized that she wanted answers and this was her best chance at getting some. So the girl came over and sat down as well. Though the fact that this made the doctor smile proudly at her, like a parent would at their child for doing the right thing, irked her on a base level.

"So, why was I kidnapped? What's so special about me?" she demanded. Kanou put his cup down and internally composed how he should explain this whole thing to her. "Well, simply put my dear, I needed test subjects for my project and you happen to fit the bill perfectly. Your genetic map and medical test results are within my ideal specifications. You should feel proud of such a spectacular body." Yoriko looked at him like he was crazy for saying she should be proud of that. But she then realized exactly what he had just told her. "Wait! You have my medical records. How? Those should be completely confidential?"

Kanou laughed at this. Such a naive question seemed almost cute to him. "My dear Yoriko-chan. You have much to learn about the dark side of the world. You would be surprise at how large and pervasive the medical black market is. There is a lot of money to be made in there. Private information, blackmail material, data for unlicensed medical research, the underground organ trade, backroom surgeons for yakuza and drug dealers, unlicensed doctors, false or stolen medical paperwork or records, getting rid of dead bodies or medical waste. And that's just the market between humans. When you add in ghouls the market doubles or even triples in size. It really isn't that difficult to get a young girl's doctor records or even your birth certificate with a couple contacts and some money. You probably haven't heard cause law enforcement and the CCG have largely been censoring it on the news to prevent panic. But I wouldn't be surprised if every last citizen of Tokyo or even Japan at large hasn't had something of theirs on the market at some point."

He watched with amusement as the young girl looked horrified at this. After another sip of his drink, he continued. "As for why you in particular caught my interest, there are two reasons. First is the one I just mentioned. I was able to put together what I needed for an ideal test subject and you were one of the lucky ones to fit my needs. Though you were not one of the most viable till recently thanks to a new avenue of research I am looking into right now. The second reason is something that has interested me for a couple years now about you." Yoriko, scared but wanting to know asked, "And that is?"

"Why your friendship with such powerful ghouls. Friendships between the two species is such a fascinating thing. The predator going against their base instincts for companionship. It's like seeing a lion and a lamb sitting next too other. I've kept track of a few friendships here and there for mere curiosity sakes but yours in particular has been of interest to me."

' _That's right. Touka is a ghoul,'_ Yoriko glumly thought. _'But wait! He said friendship. So… she really does think of me as a friend. Right? But what if he's lying to me again. But if he isn't…'_ But as she was thinking this a new realization hit her. "You said ghouls?! Not a ghoul. Does… that mean…" Kanou cut her off with a nod of his head. "Yes, more than one of your friends are ghouls. It's that and exactly who you've made friends with that makes you so interesting." Before the girl could even ask who, Kanou pulled out a picture and put it in front of Yoriko. "Recognize these three?" Yoriko looked at the photo. "It's Shiro, Kuro, and their brother Ken," she replied.

"So they are ghouls as well?" She asked this question with a slight acceptance. No longer having the strength to be surprised at all of this. "Yes," Kanou told her while reaching into his pockets again. "Though I was slightly interested in you when you were with an S rated ghoul of Anteiku, it was your friendship with these three in particular that made you a primary interest to me. To think you would unknowingly make friends with some of the most dangerous and wanted ghouls in the country." At this though, Yoriko slammed her palms down on the table hard enough to knock over her coffee. "Don't joke with me!" She shouted at him. Her breathing heavy as she finally vented her frustrations at this whole thing without restraint. Her voice loud enough to be heard out in the hallway. "They aren't like that! Not at all! Kuro and Shiro are two of the nicest girls I've ever met! And Ken is honest and hardworking young man who cares for people! Even if they are ghouls! There is no way they are as terrible as you say!"

But Kanou took this all in stride. Looking over her spilled coffee and noting that he needed to get Kayoko to replace the table cloth. "Calm down my dear. I don't mean to insult your friends. However, you cannot deny the truth. Perhaps you'll understand with this." With that, Kanou placed three more pictures down next to the picture of the Kanekis. These were of the three with their masks on. The one of Ken even had him with his kagune out in the middle of combat with a dove. Stunned, Yoriko fell back into her seat and just looked at the photos. She could tell that the figures in them matched her friends after looking at them for only a few moments. Especially with the original photo next to them. She also recognized the masks from the news. Especially Ken's.

Kanou, placing his hands in the classic Gendo pose, continued, "I'm sure that this must come as a shock to you. But Ken is Eyepatch. An SSS class ghoul and one of the greatest threats to Tokyo at the moment. And his sister of both SS class. And all three of them have killed many people over the years." Yoriko tried to find some way to refute what he was saying. Some way to prove that it was all a trick from a mad scientist. Kanou decided that now was the time to strike; while Yoriko was confused and unsure.

"What if I were to tell you that my research could open up a path to peace between ghouls and humans?" Yoriko locked eyes with the man again. "What…" she began. "My research is into hybridization of the two species," Kanou began to explain. "I have been researching how to turn humans into ghouls if you will. In fact, those two girls that kidnapped you were originally humans themselves." Yoriko finally put together what he was saying.

"You want me to go through this experiment too?" she asked. "You want to turn me into a ghoul as well?" She jumped up from the table and began to back away from the man. Scared that he was about to take her to his laboratory. She didn't want that. She was human. Not a ghoul. Not a monster. But as the word monster flew through her mind, she flashbacked to all the good times she had had with Touka and the Kanekis. Her mind thrown further in confusion. She stumbled and fell onto the bed.

"Don't worry," Kanou assured her. "I don't plan to force you to do it. Actually if my hypothesis is right, your cooperation is needed for this to be a success. So until you give me your permission I will not do anything to you."

"And you expect me to give it to you?! There's no way I would agree to it."

"And if it could help your friends?" Kanou countered. Once he had her attention he continued, "Think about it. Even if you can become friends with them, can you truly understand them. There is always a barrier between them and us. Our own biology making it impossible to connect on a fundamental level. Even between you and the ghoul known as Touka. There will always be a wall between you two. Always secrets. Always misunderstandings and discrimination."

He couldn't help but smile behind his hands when he saw the emotions running across Yoriko's face. He could tell that she was beginning to doubt her decision to refuse him. "My project could be used to create a bridge between the two species. Perhaps even achieve a lasting peace in our lifetime. Not all ghouls are evil, Miss Kosaka. Many are nothing more than the victims of circumstance. The world is wrong but if you join me, we could fix it."

' _Fix it?'_ Yoriko wondered. But she still just couldn't give up her humanity. So Kanou, decided on one final push. "And perhaps, if it's possible for a human to become a ghoul. It might be possible to turn a ghoul to a human. Your sacrifice could eventually help find a way to cure your friends. By this time in a few years the five of you could be human again. Enjoying a nice dinner out on the town."

Yoriko's mind was spinning. So much had been forced upon her in this one conversation. The revelations. The possibilities. What the doctor wanted from her. She was just so confused. She took a deep breath and told the doctor, "Despite what you've argued. I'm…. going… to still have to say… no." But she couldn't deny that there wasn't a lot of strength in her voice. The doctor had cracked her resolve.

Kanou made certain to get his emotions under control on his face before he got back up and began to leave. "I'll take my leave for now. You must be so confused right now and it would be rude of me to force you to decide right now. I'll come back after you've had some time to think it over." With that he left the room and shut the door. He was moderately surprised though to see Kayoko in the hallway.

"What was with that lie about being able to turn return her to human later? You know that that is impossible. The Kakohou bonds with the body so intimately that it would kill the host if you tried to remove it," she inquired. Too which Kanou simply said, "I can deal with it after she agrees to the experiment. I only need her to consent to the test. It doesn't matter if it's under false pretenses." Kanou headed back to his lab while Kayoko watched him go. "He's mad," she muttered. She looked over the closed door to Yoriko feeling a little sorry for the girl. But in the end Kotone was more important to her. "Well as long as Kotone is okay I can give a damn what happens to anyone else." And so she turned to go back to her's and Kotone's room.

* * *

"Touka-chan. You in position?" Touka growled a bit at Tsukiyama's use of chan on her name. She'd have to kick his butt next time. Unfortunately for her, he was speaking to her through a radio in her ear as he and the rest had gone inside to prepare for their raid while she waited just outside the back entryway for the help and "food". Besides the mission was more important right now then punching his smug face.; despite how nice that would feel.

Touka slipped on her mask and told him, "Yeah I'm ready. What about you Shittyyama." She heard his annoying laugh over the radio at her vocal jab at his name. "We are ready over here. You may begin at any time." Touka took a deep breath and then shot forward. Her first target was the one ghoul standing in front of the door as a guard. She was too fast for him and within seconds he fell to the floor without a head. She entered the building; killing two more ghouls inside before running straight for her goal. Big Madam had given them a layout of the place so she quickly made her way to where the humans were being held. All the other workers were busy at the moment so none of them came out as she ran through the halls or stumbled across the dead guards.

Once there, Touka found three ghouls with the humans chained to the floor. The three of them were picking on one of a pair of sisters; probably caused she looked to be the most frightened of the bunch. Touka felt a bit disgusted at this. She may not particularly like humans but she wasn't a huge fan of torturing them either. So she jumped forward and before they even realized she was there, she had jumped on top of the lead ghoul. She used her full body weight to smash the jerks face into the ground with a sickening crunch. The other two tried to jump back but Touka chose that moment to release her kagune. The predatory organ swung out and slashed into one of her foes during its release.

The blood splashed onto the human girl they had been picking on who would have alerted the other ghouls with her scream had her sister not grabbed her and covered her mouth; probably afraid that she'd get the attention of the ghouls fighting in front of them. "You bitch!" the last ghoul called Touka and tried to strike her but she easily dodged and then broke his neck. She watched the body fall to the ground before turned back to the humans.

They looked so frightened of her. _'I just saved your lives and you look at me like I'm going to eat you. Typical humans.'_ She used her kagune to cut their chains before telling them, "Get out of her. Dinner is canceled." At first they didn't move. In anger she shot a couple shards at the ground around the frightened sister who yelped in panic at the attack. "Exits is that way. Leave now or I'll kill you myself." Finally, they got the message and the group of them ran down the hall. Touka gave them probably half an hour before the rescued humans would be able to call the CCG. Then another couple of hours before the doves could arrive. Plenty of time to finish this she reasoned.

Suddenly the far wall opened up like a garage door. From the now open hallway she could hear cheering. "Now let's get this show on the road," called the shows announcer. Touka readied her Ukaku wing and headed down the hallway. Ready to do anything to save Yoriko. First step, kill every last one of these creeps here tonight.

* * *

 **And so the battle begins. I wanted to Kanou to seem as manipulative jerk so I hope that makes sense with how he goes about things here. And now Yorikos resolve is shaken. Can Touka, Ken, and the gang save her before its too late. Will anything get in their way of this attack. Stay tuned.**

 **Please, read, review, fav, follow, discuss, and enjoy.**


	78. collapse

**Wow this was a hard chapter to write. Had to mix action with the feels. Its even a day late but I had to work Saturday. Nothing much to say here other than things are getting serious. Can you see where I am going with this. Muhahahaha.**

 **Kinigget: go ahead and use some inspiration from my stuff. If you're worried about it you could just include a reference to where the idea came from. I'd love to see what you come up with from stuff**

 **The only thing I would like to talk to you about is if you want to take something specific (Like a complete scene or conversation word for word) from the fic and not just use it as a base for your own stuff.**

 **also thanks for reading: mastergamer98007, xdragonyr, Yan Akuma, and coatlus.**

* * *

Pandemonium.

That was the only way Tsukiyama could describe it. Pure, beautiful pandemonium. From the moment Touka had stepped out into the arena before unleashing her ukaku shards on the lower two rows. To the panic screams of the crowd as they realized what was happening. Touka had then leapt up into the lower rows and began to rip apart those who couldn't flee fast enough. At this time the other struck as well. Kuro appeared on the other side of the lower rows to aid Touka in taking out their targets below. Meanwhile Ken and Shiro began to attack from the now sealed front and back entrances respectively. Decimating the panicking crowd that tried to surge past them. The whole room was becoming a spectacle of blood and flesh. The raw stench of ghoul meat flooding the air. Truly a feast for the senses.

Shu could see that a few of them were making it into the service corridors but that was where they had sent Banjou and his cronies to deal with the servants and protect the one available entrance/exit that Touka had previously used. It was all going just perfectly.

To Tsukiyama this was truly an enjoyable evening. He felt fulfilled in serving his lord. This whole raid was so wonderfully exciting. Like the climax of a good book. The raw emotions of all the participants in this spectacle enhancing the "flavor" from just a mild one to a spice that sent shockwaves through him. He could almost lose himself in it like a spectator at an ancient Roman colosseum.

But right now it was his turn to play his part in this attack. It was his job to secure Madam A. He had made certain to position near her when he had taken his seat. When the attack had begun, his target had frozen like a deer in the headlights. He approached where Madam A stood till he was almost right behind her.

Unfortunately, he had not counted on her spotting him. Rather than being to shocked and frightened to think rationally, Madam A apparently had enough left in her mind to identify him and his relation to Eyepatch was already well known. Immediately she darted away from him while alert others around them about his treachery. She even threw a few other diners at him to foul up his pursuit of her. Some of them even attempting to fight back; further slowing him down. "Merde!" he cried as he struck down another foe. She was already well away from him; now hoping down the stands towards the arena entrance. "Kuro!" he called, "She's making a run for it! Towards you!"

Kuro immediately took notice of his call to her and locked onto her target. She leapt back down into the arena. Blocking her target from the doorway. Once again it looked like their target was secure. But yet another unforeseen impediment showed itself to them. Suddenly Ukaku shards came flying out of the arena entrance and slammed into Kuro's back. She shouted in pain and fell slightly forward before leaping out of the way of the doorway. Yanking Madam A with her with one of her rinkakus.

From the entrance ran in two figures with quinques. Agents Takizawa and Koutarou took positions in front of the large exit. "This is the CCG!" Amon shouted at the room. "Surrender now and disengage your kagunes!"

* * *

As luck would have it. At the exact time that Ken and his cohorts had attacked the restaurant, A convey of CCG cars had been driving through the exact same area of this particular ward. Three cars, each with two investigators each, were cutting through here back to the twentieth after meeting with the sixth wards office. As they were driving through, dispatch sent out the broadcast about the rescued humans who had escaped thanks to a rabbit masked ghouls.

Shinohara was the one who reported in to dispatch. Telling them their location and that they were heading to the location now. All of them began to prep for the assault. From the identity of the ghoul, it was highly likely that their primary target, Eyepatch, was involved.

Amon gripped the wheel tight in his hands as he thought about the chance they could encounter a high level member of his organization. It was a golden opportunity that they couldn't let go to waste. He glanced over to see Akira with her eyes alight with anger and desire. Rabbit was one of the ones responsible for Mado's death. Amon could only begin to guess what dark thoughts were forming in her head. Or what she planned for the rabbit ghoul for its hand in her father's death.

They soon reached the building and jumped out of their cars. Quinques activated almost instantaneously. Shinohara took charge of the situation as he looked over the building. The main entrance looked sealed from the outside but there was a side entrance that was wide open with a body outside the door and two more inside. "This way," he ordered. The others followed with Takizawa and Houji in the rear with their ukaku quiques providing cover. Shinohara moved into the door prepared for combat but found no opposition. Though inside he could hear fighting further inside.

Debating on who to use, Shinohara decided that Juuzo would be the best to hold this chokepoint. "Juuzo," he called. "Stay here and guard the door." Almost instantly the young man made an annoyed sound at being stuck with such a job. But before he could protest, Shinohara interjected, "We need you here in case any try to escape. This is the only place out so as long as you stay here, they should come to you. Understand?" The boy seemed to think this over before he decided to go along with it. Thinking, that it might be fun to have them come to him instead of the usual way of chasing them down.

Shinohara sighed in relief that Suzuya didn't try to fight him over it, before ordering the rest to head in. They headed down the hallway till it turned and eventually opened into small atrium like room. And within there they found the first group of ghouls. A large group was trying to force its way through four ghouls that were blocking the way towards the exit. The four were amazingly working quite well at holding them there though seemed to have had underestimated the amount they would be fighting as they were still being pushed back into the hallway to the entrance.

"Gas mask gang," Akira coldly stated; recognizing them as Eyepatches minions. Her fist tightened on her quinque's hilt before she snarled and attacked. The rinkaku flew at the back of the big ghoul in charge of the gas masks. He barely had time to dodge it even with her snarl alerting him to their presence. Dodging to the side he yelped lightly at the quinque digging into his arm. "Boss!" the girl to his right exclaimed.

* * *

"Shit," Banjou exclaimed. Of course the CCG had to come earlier than expected. Just his luck. He even recognized two special class investigators among them. He needed to make a decision fast or they would be ripped apart between the doves and the diners. He made his decision while noticing the two doves with Ukaku quinques prepping to attack. He grabbed Jiro and shoved her towards one of the many doorways to this atrium. "Fallback! We got to warn the boss about this!" He kicked and punched past a few of more ghouls with Jiro's help to reach a door on his right. He turned to see the other two going to a door to the left.

Just when they got clear the Ukakus opened fire and a spread of shards flew through the exit/entrance and ripped many of the fleeing diners to shreds.

* * *

Takizawa's and Houji's attacks had proven successful. Breaking the impediment in front of them in quite handedly.

But the main targets of Akira's rage had escaped. "Wait!" she screamed as she rushed forward turning to the right and running into the doorway that the one gas mask and their leader had most likely used. Shinohara called out to her and gave chase; afraid that she could find herself surrounded without backup. They had no way to know how many ghouls there were in here. The other three followed but then stopped to finish off the surviving ghouls and even a couple that stumbled in the room from further in the building.

Houji turned to head down a door to their left where he could hear fighting from inside from. "You two," he pointed at Amon and Seidou. "Stay together and work your way through the building. Hopefully we can meet up in the main hall at some point." With that he slipped into the room and left the two lower ranked investigators to their own devices.

Taking charge, Amon decided the best bet was to go forward. Especially since that doorway was the largest one. "Don't worry sempai," Seidou assured Amon. "I'll keep you covered." Amon nodded his consent and entered the next room. Leaving anymore that passed through here for Juuzo. They moved through the worker's sections of the building while trying their best to stick to the main path. Running into a few ghouls here and there on their way. Till they finally came across the arena with SS-rate Yin right in front of them.

* * *

Ken's attention immediately snapped to the sound of his little sister in pain. Turning away from the people he was currently slaughtering, he saw two doves enter. One he even recognized. He also noticed poor Kuro who was still yanking shards out of her back. Ken narrowed his eyes at the one dove with an Ukaku quinque. _'How dare you,'_ he coldly thought. He had worked so hard to get his precious Kuro back and this man had the gall to hurt her; to shoot her from behind in his presence.

Ken leapt down towards the lower levels. Keen on checking up on his sister. But as he passed the investigators he decided to punish the one who had hurt her. He moved to impale him his hand; though in such a way as not to be fatal. It wouldn't do for this man to die before realizing the full weight of his crimes. But he heard the other dove, Amon, cry, "Watch out!" and move to intercept him. Thanks this and Seidou's quick dodge, Ken's attack did miss. Instead though, Ken used his position to spin around and backhand Takizawa on the side of his torso.

With the centrifugal force of Ken's new attack, it was a powerful blow. Seidou's was thrown back and ended up slamming into the wall of the arena. This left him in a daze that some gave a couple of the still remaining diners a chance to try and dispatch him. Which forced Amon to rush in and defend his ally while Ken continued to Kuro.

"You ok?" Ken asked her. Kuro nodded her head. "I'm fine Big bro. I'm not that pathetic to get taken out by a lucky shot from a dove." Actually Kuro was more miffed at her brother's panic of her than for actually getting hurt.

Ken took stock of the situation. The CCG arriving so soon was unexpected. They hadn't even finished off all the diners yet. There was also the question of where Banjou and his lackeys were. Did the doves kill them, capture them, or just chase them off? There was also the problem of holding on to their primary objective. Ken looked over to where Madam A was still held in Kuro's rinkaku. She shivered and teared up when her eyes locked with him. Ken turned back to Kuro and patted her on the head for a job well done.

Right now getting Madam A out of here and secure was objective number one. Objective two would be to regroup with everyone else and get back to base. Ken activated one of his rinkaku tentacles and allowed it to transform to centipede mode. The now kakuja armored appendage swung behind him before he used it smash into the back of the arena wall. Despite being feet thick, the rinkaku smashed through the wall to outside the back of the restaurant with a single strike.

After checking to see if there were any doves around the back of the building, Ken turned to Kuro and told her, "Take Madam A and get to the regroup point. I'll hold off the doves here." Kuro looked like she was going to protest but Ken quickly added, "Please. She's our only lead to where Yoriko is. We can't let anything happen to her." Finally, the girl nodded before turning and running through the hole. "Rabbit! Yang!" he also called out to. With their attention to him, Ken told them, "You guys get out of here as well." And so they too followed Kuro through the hole.

Meanwhile Shu came over to where Ken still stood staring down Takizawa and Amon. "And what would you like from me? My lord," he asked while bowing slightly to Ken. Ken dissipated his centipede rinkaku and told Tsukiyama, "We need to hold here until the others get back here or we discover that the CCG got them. Then we can meet up with the girls." The gentlemanly ghoul nodded his understanding and stepped forward with kagune at the ready. "Very well then. My lord, allow me to present the heads of these doves to you in the mean time. In honor of this great victory."

Shu then charged at where Amon stood. Still guarding the wounded Takizawa. Amon reacted quickly but only just barely blocked the swing to his neck. The two began to trade powerful blows and counters. Though neither scored a real hit, there were quite a few close calls; though mostly for Amon. But despite this he kept on till he saw his chance. Tsukiyama was overextending himself a bit in his strikes. Perhaps wanting to impress Ken a bit, Shu was not being as careful in a fight as one should with a high ranking dove. Tsukiyama went for an impalement but Amon jumped to the right before activating Kura's ability and allowing it to break into two blades. He tried to use this to get a good strike in before the gourmet could pull back. But while he did hit, it was not too deep a wound and Shu could already feel it healing.

He jumped back before looking down at the damage to his current suit. "Haha. Seems Mr. Dove has a few tricks up his sleeve. But don't think that a such a simple one will save you." Amon gritted his teeth as he prepared for the second strike. It was then that Seidou called out, "Amon-sempai!" He shakily got up and prepped his quinque. "I'll back you up as best as I can." Amon grinned at that. "Thanks," he told the young investigator. Tsukiyama just grinned at this cute scene and jumped at Amon. Amon dodged the attack while letting Seidou open fire on the gourmet. Shu was forced to jump back and use his kagune to parry the other's attack. But meanwhile Amon moved in close and began to use his two blades to try to overtake Shu's single one.

This went on for a minute or two before the call of "Boss," sounded through the room. Everyone looked up as Jiro and Banjou appeared from one of the service entrances; just barely escaping from another attack by Akira. They jumped down to where Ken was. Akira and Shinohara appeared from that doorway was well. It was then that Ichimi and Sante appeared from another doorway with Houji hot on their heels. The three arriving doves climbed down into the arena. Houji checking on the wounded Seidou. Meanwhile after apologizing to Ken for failing to hold the doorway, Banjou, Jiro, Sante, and Ichimi fled through the hole in pursuit of Kuro, Touka, and Shiro. Shu made to continue the fight but Ken pushed him back. "You head to the rendezvous too. I'll cover our retreat." Tsukiyama was about to protest till he looked into Ken's eyes. He saw that this was an order he couldn't refuse. He bowed and wished Ken luck before turning and fleeing into the night. Leaving Ken with the five CCG investigators.

* * *

During this two or three minutes it took Ken to get the others to leave, Shinohara had been rallying the others into a proper formation. He knew just stupidly charging such high level ghouls would be tantamount to suicide. So they used this time to figure out their positions and to make sure Seidou wasn't in any life threatening danger.

All their preparations were tested when Eyepatch finally stepped forward. His foot crushing the dead ghoul beneath it with no reaction from him. Shinohara leveled his weapon at their foe. "Eyepatch," he confirmed. The ghoul though asked, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to just let me leave. Would you? No reason for any more pointless fighting huh?" Akira audibly displayed her irritation at his request while her glare looked like she was trying to kill Eyepatch with her eyes alone. Shinohara was the one who answered though. "No," he informed the younger man. "There's no way we can let you leave here unchallenged. Not when there is even a one percent chance we can stop you."

Eyepatch sighed at this. "I guess you guys never learn do you? Even after all the men you lost at that raid against me a couple months ago you still won't leave me alone." Shinohara momentarily reminisced about that incident. A hot tip had come in that Eyepatch was going to meet with a local Yakuza boss in a matter of hours. Unable to bring in a special class investigator in time, the decision was made to use quantity instead and a large party of dozens of associate special class and first class investigators were sent to raid the facility along with a sizable police force. And none of those investigators survived. Many of those men and women had been students under Shinohara's tutelage when he had lectured at classes at the academy. Shinohara could still remember the scenes of tearful loved ones crying before their caskets at the funerals he had attended. He breathed deeply before activating his kakuja quinque. "Ah," he replied. Nothing more.

And then the fight was on. Shinohara shot forward and swung down with the added strength and speed of Arata. Ken sidestepped away from it as it smashed the arena floor. Remarking, "That armor type kagune you're wearing smells familiar for some reason. Someone I know?" But Shinohara didn't let up. He swung the blade up and to towards eyepatch who dodged it again. This was followed up by a barrage from Seidou and Houji. Forcing Eyepatch to activate his kagune to block. At this moment, both Akira and Amon charged forward to support their superior. The ghoul ducked down when Akira swung her Fueguchi 1 at him. Amon used this as a chance to get in close and try to strike with Kura but Ken blocked both blades with a couple rinkakus before back flipping away from a decapitation attempt by Shinohara. Now together the three melee quinque users boxed in their target while the other pair would shoot when there was an opportunity.

The five of them were able to keep up with Eyepatch remarkably well. Though the reason for this was painfully obvious to Shinohara. _'He's not taking this fight seriously,'_ the special class investigator noticed. Not only had he not used his kakuja at all since breaking open the wall but he was only deflecting and countering their attacks instead of using the offensive strength of his kagune typing. Shinohara, hoping to find an opening or crack in his guard, tried to confront him on this. "What's with the relaxed combat style? Are you taking it easy on us?"

Eyepatch appeared to smile behind his mask. "What can I say. Perhaps I'm tired of all the killing tongiht. I only have to delay you after all." But this caused Akira to snap. "Tired of all the killing?!" she barked at the ghoul. "What the hell! Where was that mercy when you slaughtered my father?!" Suddenly their adversary's demeanor changed. His expression turned serious before he rushed the female investigator. Before any of them could react he had her by the neck between him and Houji and Seidou. "Mercy?!" he shot back. "For that man?! After what he put that poor girl through?!"

"Akira," Amon called out and charged at the now infuriated Eyepatch. But the ghoul then turned to him and tossed the woman at him. Amon was forced to catch her before she crashed into him. Houji and Seidou attacked the now vulnerable target. But He dodged and blocked their attacks till Shinohara jumped in. Pushing Arata to the max he began to furiously assault Eyepatch's defenses. Holding him at bay while the others regrouped again. Finally, with as much force as he could put in it, he swung at Eyepatch. His strike actually breaking one of his enemy's rinkakus and halfway digging into another before throwing the foe back. Eyepatch found himself just in the hole in the back. But at the same time Shinohara was forced to drop to his knees as the Arata quinque became too much to bear. This forced Houji to rush to his aid.

Deciding that he had delayed them enough. Eyepatch turned to flee. Looking back one last time to see a relieved Seidou, a worried Houji, a pained Shinohara, an infuriated Akira, and a quizzical look from Amon. And then he was gone. At this point Houji wasted no time in rushing back to the cars to call for a medical evac for Shinohara.

* * *

Yoriko slowly explored her current prison. After all that had happened in the morning, she was told by one of the two ghoul girls that she was allowed to move about the mansion as she pleased. Though there was a chip in the tag they had put on her ear that would alert them if she tried to escape. It also included a gps tracker. Still it took her till early evening to gather the courage to look around the place.

Other than the fact that it was the base of a mad scientist and his experimental human-ghouls, the place wasn't that bad. The décor was nice and place itself was being kept quite clean. The kitchen was even well stocked. In way it started to become fun to investigate the place. She spent two hours in the library alone looking at the high end cookbook available. She also found a few on ghouls which she took back to her room to read later.

After eating the lunch that they provided for her, Yoriko decided to explore some more. Unfortunately, she would regret this choice. As it was during this exploration that she would stumble upon a particular room. A room filled with bug specimens and large blood splatter stain behind a desk. Yoriko would have screamed if she wasn't afraid of upsetting the others with it. She still felt sick to stomach at the sight of so much blood. Despite the fact it appeared to be from years ago. So our brave little adventurer scurried away back to the kitchen.

It was here, while nursing a drink and trying to settle her stomach, that Yoriko heard a piano playing. Curious, she followed the sound to a large room where Kotone was playing an expensive looking piano. The other woman didn't react to her at all. Her eyes closed while her fingers glided across the keys. So Yoriko decided to do nothing more than listen to her play.

Yoriko allowed the song to envelop her in a metaphysical sense. The human girl had to admit that the other woman was quite talented. Her song was almost hypnotizing. The piece was serene but also quite tragic. Yoriko could feel the sorrow in the keystrokes of the player. To Yoriko it sounded like she was putting her heart into this piece.

Kotone finished her song but was a bit shocked when she heard clapping. She turned to see Yoriko who stopped under her quizzical gaze. "Sorry," Yoriko sheepishly apologized. "No, it's okay. You just surprised me. I didn't notice you while I was playing," Kotone admitted. A bit miffed that she left herself so open. Yoriko wiggled nervously under the other's attention. "You're pretty good at that," she finally stated.

Embarrassed Kotone blushed and turned away. "It's nothing really. My mother taught me when I was little. It was one of the few things she praised me for actually." Wanting to change the topic, Kotone quickly asked, "What about you? Did you decide to go along with the surgery yet?" Yoriko's grimaced at the question. "No," she said. Kotone looked slightly disappointed at this though. "Oh. That's too bad. I was hoping you would be willing to join us by now."

"Sorry." Yoriko didn't know why she apologized but she felt somewhat obligated for some reason to do it. "But I can't bring myself to throw away my humanity. I mean you're asking me to allow that man to turn me into a ghoul. It's such a freighting concept to me. I can't even understand why you agreed to it." Kotone giggled at this. "It's because I wanted to get rid of my humanity from the start."

"You did?"

Kotone nodded to Yoriko. "Yes. I hated it. Being human. I was so weak and alone. No one really paid attention to me unless it was for their own benefit. And…" An image of grinning young man in a red coat flashed in her mind. "And it cost me my one last chance at a happy life before I met the doctor. Ne, Yoriko." Once she got her attention, Kotone just stated, "I think you should do the operation. Not just cause I want a new little sister but for your own happiness as well."

Yoriko backed up in shock. "My own happiness?" she asked confused and now a bit frightened again. "Those friends of yours, Rabbit and the Kanekis, are ghouls. I bet you want to stay friends with them forever. But that's impossible now. Humans and ghouls can never understand each other. The time will come where either you or them go somewhere where the other can't follow. You'll only end up abandoned and alone if you stay like this." Kotone watched as the young girl shivered at this simple truth of the world. That her happy little world was only a sad, transient illusion. That it was an inescapable conclusion that she would lose those most precious to her.

Yoriko squeaked when Kotone suddenly embraced her. She began to slowly pet Yoriko; marveling at the feel of her soft hair between her fingertips. "But all of that would change if you choose to take part in the surgery." Yoriko swallowed to calm her nerves before asking, "Really?" she whispered. "Ah. With it you would finally understand what they have been going through their entire lives. The hunger. The fear. The strength. And with that, you finally have a place in their world. With it they would never… could never abandon you." Kotone could almost sense the girls wavering resistance.

She let Yoriko go and started to leave the room. "Go ahead and sleep on it. I'll be here if you want to talk some more tomorrow." And with that Yoriko found herself alone and confused again. _'Touka-chan! Help me!'_

* * *

Ken finally arrived at their meet up. A back alley with an entrance to the underground. Though something was wrong. Only Kuro and Shiro were here. The others were gone including Madam A. Though there were signs of Touka lashing out around the alley for some reason. There was also the fact the two girls looked devastated. Shiro was slumped over with her hair hiding her eyes hidden behind her hanging bangs. Meanwhile, Kuro was curled up on the ground and sniffling. Kuro also looked incredibly roughed up.

Ken took a breath then asked, "What's wrong? Where is everyone?" At first they didn't say anything. Then he heard Shiro mumble something too quiet for him to hear. "What did you say?" he asked. Finally, the young girl snapped back up to look at her brother with tear filled eyes. "We lost her!" she snapped.

"What?!"

"We lost Madam A. She… she was taken by the CCG. What are we going to Big Brother?! She was our best lead! Our only lead! But now Yoriko… Yoriko… Yoriko…" She finally completely fell apart and fell to her knees and began to completely bawl her eyes out.  
Ken roared in anger and punched a foot size hole in the wall next to him. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **So how many of you guessed I was going to pull that at the end? Can't have everything be too happy and easy in a Tokyo Ghoul fic. Next chapter Ken makes a fateful decision to find Yoriko. Wonder if you can figure out what he does.**

 **As always please read, review, fav, follow, enjoy, and theorize.**


	79. trust and betrayal

**I do not like how this chapter turned out. I'm not a very emotional person in real life. So having to write a chapter like this that is so heavily emotional was really hard with also having to write from multiple povs. But things are reaching the midpoint i think in this chapter. Its also the chapter where characters are forced to make choices that even i wasn't sure how i wanted them to go so some of this was decided as I wrote it.**

 **But I decided to release this chapter as it is now. Its already had some major changes over the week or so. I also dropped some scenes and added some here and there. Some of the dropped may show up in later chapters like another robin kontone flashback that i felt being put here would damage the flow of this chapter that is mostly dealing with the present.**

 **Thank you for reading: juuzosuzuya, dibractor, dark gokuss4, and lightninghawk101,**

* * *

Shinohara sighed in frustration. "Would you please stop laughing about this whole thing already Maurde," he begged. The other man was still chuckling though as he said, "Sorry. Sorry. But come on you have to admit that this whole situation is hilarious. I mean Eyepatch has always been a step or two ahead of us since the eleventh ward fiasco. He's a meticulous little bastard. I'll give him that. Always prepared and cautious. And yet, he ends up losing his precious prize… kukuku… to basically an act of god." He busted out laughing again while Shinohara rolled his eyes.

Also among the others in the room was Takahashi. He began to think back to the incident that his superiors were talking about. He and Hide had been rushing towards the restaurant. They had been later than the other cars due to the director of the ward needing to speak with Hide while the others went ahead and headed back to the twentieth ward. Takahashi was close to blowing the engine as he pushed every mile out of the car that he could; even drifting around corners instead of a normal turn. It was during this drive that it happened.

They turned a corner, only to find Yin right in front of them. The girl had probably been unable to jump all the way across the street with her captive in a single jump. So instead she was forced to hope across the street. She only had a second to turn her head to the oncoming car before it slammed into her. The front of the car buckled and smoked while the girl and Madam A had gone flying. They both crashed hard into the pavement. Due to her massive injuries from such a strike, Yin wasn't getting up. She just laid; dazed and confused while her body tried its best to repair iteslf. Blood, viscera, and bone had been splayed out across the street from her as well.

The two investigators jumped out. Takahashi, still disoriented from the wreck, moved on instinct. He activated his quinque as Hide opened his own. He could feel that his right foot was twisted somewhat but he could at least stay upright. Soon Yang appeared. So he and Hide engaged. It probably only lasted only a minute or two. They scuffled with the ghoul who, probably worried about the injured Yin, was too distracted to put up a good fight. She also was forced to guard her wounded sister which restricted her movements and only made it easier for the two of them to fight her.

However, something bothered him about the way Hide fought. Later on the boy had claimed that the wreck had messed up his aiming abilities due to a concussion. But for some reason, Takahashi could not shake the idea that he was intentionally missing from his head. Finally, he had a clear shot and launched Kusanagi at the distracted Yang. She would have been decapitated if not for the timely intervention of Rabbit. She moved in and pushed the two back while her compatriot was able to grab her wounded sister and escape. Rabbit then fell back as well to cover the two. Shortly thereafter Hide came over to him with the captured Madam A. The ghoul had also been badly wound by the crash but had been strong enough to limp away to hide. Fortunately Hide had been able to keep track of her and grab her after the engagement.

Hideaki had to agree with Maurde at this. It was funny that an act of fate had been what had caught up Eyepatch. They had the prize he had been after in this attack. Now the only thing left to do was find out why he wanted this particular ghoul. He turned to the two-way mirror when he heard the door to the interrogation chamber open. They were about to find out.

* * *

Hide stepped into the room and closed the door. He then walked calmly over to the table in the room and sat down across from the other occupant of the room, Madam A. Her wig had been removed but other than that she was still in her clothes from the previous evening. She was chained down and given a couple doses of suppressants so Hide knew that he was safe. Especially when he looked her over and noted her scared, submissive aura. It wouldn't take much to get her to talk. So he got right to it.

"Maiko Abe," he said to get her attention. Once her eyes were locked on him and not on her lap he continued. "We don't really have much on you in our files. From what I can tell, you appear to be a rather unimportant ghoul at first glance. So it's curious that you of all people would garner the attention of Eyepatch." He then smiled at her. But it wasn't just a smile. He made sure that it gave her the proper message. He knew exactly why she was targeted and expected her to tell him everything he wanted if she wanted to end this peacefully. "But I have a hunch Miss Maiko. So let's make a deal. I'll be sure to have the gaurds at the detention center be lenient with you as long as you answer my questions. So… let's talk about Dr. Kanou."

And she did exactly that. Within an hour, Hide had everything he wanted. From a bit of info that she had on Kanou's research to confirmation that the mansion was his hideout. With that she was led away and Hide went to where the others were to discuss what Madam A had revealed. Once he entered the room, Maurde immediately gave him an exited congratulations and a pat on the back.

They then decided, unless the higher ups rejected it, to have Shinohara take the lead on this operation and lead a small strike force to capture Kanou and his fakes, rescue any hostages he may have, and to capture the data on Kanous research.

Hide was a little concerned about why they weren't just destroying it but Maurde told him that it had been decided in meeting of the Special Class Investigators that the data could prove important. "Knowledge is power," Maurde even said. Shinohara agreed. Explaining to Hide that the research branch was highly interested in his work and felt that they could find some useful info inside of its contents that could prove beneficial. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a better understanding of his research in case some other mad doc tries to do this in the future as well," he warned. "It might even help us with Eyepatch. He seems pretty interested in this research. Not to mention if the rumors on him being a half ghoul are true, we might need the data to better develop countermeasures against him."

Finally, as they were all leaving, Hide tried one last thing. "Maurde. I was wondering if I could request that all further interrogations of the prisoner go only through me." he requested. Maurde thought about it before accenting. Though asking, "Why? Something wrong?" But Hide just shook his head with an innocent grin. "No. Nothing at all. I just don't want some idiot coming in and messing all the ground work I've done with her. Despite not being a particular high level ghoul herself, she did rub shoulders with quite a few of them. Like the Gourmet. I think, if done right, I can get her to give us bit more insight on him and couple of other dangerous ghouls."

Once he was alone, Hide breathed a sigh of relief that Maurde hadn't pushed any further. Sure Hide wasn't lying with what he told him. But he wasn't telling the complete truth either. For there was one other he wanted complete control. He could tell from his interrogation of her that she knew.

"That One Eyed monster," she had called him. Everyone else had assumed that she said it cause of his mask. But Hide saw the look in her eyes and could hear the tone in her voice. She knew that he was a one eyed ghoul. _'She's seen his face,'_ Hide realized. He had to make sure that no one else realized this. He had to protect Ken.

* * *

"sigh." Touka was angry. She was tired. She was afraid. And many other negative emotions. All of them now in a nasty bundle tearing her apart from the inside.

She had been so close. So close, to finding out where that freak had taken Yoriko. But that one precious clue had been lost when they were forced to escape with a badly wounded Kuro. And then, later that evening, they found out from Yomo that their target had been captured by the CCG and thus, was unattainable. She had gone to bed that night screaming and crying into her pilling in fury and anguish.

She still came into Anteiku for her shift this morning though. She didn't want to but her ghoulish mindset reminded her that she had to play along as an normal human with normal worries or risk tipping off to the CCG that something was amiss with her. Thankfully she wasn't given too much work as the others took up the slack for her. And the customers, many of who knew about her connection to the currently kidnapped girl, were extremely considerate to her; both human and ghoul.

Right now, she was on break. The café was largely empty at this point in time and so she was able to commandeer one of the booths near the window to lay her head down on while she fretted over the whole thing. Part of her was trying to figure out some way to move forward. Ken was currently trying to strong arm and/or barter Itori into giving him any kind of lead while the twins were now running around the city's ghoul and underworld populations looking for information with the help of Ken's now decently sized army. Another part of her worried over the worst case scenario. What would she do and to who if they found Yoriko's dead body abandoned in some ditch or turned into one of those failures that the others had told her about. If she did turn into one of the failures could she still helped her or would she have to be killed. And what would she do afterwards with her best friend lost to the darkness of this messed up world.

But still there was another part of her. A dark part that wanted blame someone. Anyone. Its whisper seeping into her mind though she tried to close it out. It wanted to blame Kuro for losing Madam A. To blame Shiro for putting her sister before Yoriko. To blame Hide and his partner for getting in the way. To blame Ken for not being there to solve everything. To blame herself for helping Shiro instead of going after Madam A. For being unable to kill Hide. For retreating because she was afraid for Kuro's safety. To find something to direct her anger at. To attack. Instead she was stuck here like some damsel in distress. Waiting for a knight in shining armor to save her.

She heard the door open and then a familiar voice call "Touka?" Touka looked up to see Hide approaching her booth. He looked at her with a worried expression. He saw her red eyes and bags under them along with the overall haggard expression she wielded. Touka, not wanting to look weak, got up, breath in a settling breath, and tried to smile to Hide. It didn't work judging by his expressions.

"Sorry, Hide," she apologized after getting her emotions back under control. "I was on break. What are you having." Hide almost told her that she shouldn't bother but then he thought that in her current condition she could see that as an affront to her capabilities. "Just an expresso please," he asked. He watched as she made the drink. He could see on her face, what she was thinking. _'Touka-chan. You want to ask me about the case. Don't you?'_ he realized. He thought about it while she put on the finishing touches. Coming to a decision around the same time she finished with his expresso. She placed the drink in front of Hide and he took a swig before sighing and telling her, "We got a break in the case Touka."

He instantly regretted it when Touka spun around and slammed her palms on the counter in front of him. "Where is she?!" she nearly screamed. Hide tried to calm her down while telling her, "I can't tell you that Touka. I only told you this to let you know that everything is going to be okay. Honestly I could get in trouble just for telling you that." Touka took a step back before sitting at her seat behind the counter. Her eyes never left Hide though.

Hide told her, "I know where those two that kidnapped her are based at and it's still within the safety window we have for victims of this case. The CCG is putting together a strike force that I'll be a part of and in two days we will raid the facility and save Yoriko. Trust me Touka. I will save her!" Hide watched as the girl swallowed to calm her nerves. But then she asked, "And what if you're too late? What if she dies or becomes irrepealably broken tonight or tomorrow? Can't you push it to tonight?"

It was Hide's turn to sigh and tell her, "We can't. These guys are dangerous. If we mess up due to being unprepared we could lose many good people." Though Touka coldly thought, _'Better a few fucking doves die then Yoriko.'_ Though her thought was instantly soured at the memory of a particular ring on a particular hand. Touka shook her head before trying one last time, "Please Hide. Tell me where she is. For peace of mind." She tried her best to make herself look like a girl who just wanted assurance about her friend.

' _Sorry, Touka,'_ Hide thought. Her determined eyes telling him exactly what she was thinking. _'I can't tell you that. I can't let you do something stupid and get yourself killed or worse.'_ Hide simply finished his drink and placed the money on the table. "I can't tell you that," he told her as he got up. "Please just trust me," he begged. He watched as her emotions wared in her eyes till finally, the girl accented to his request and stopped pushing it. He smiled at her and headed back to base. His job done here.

But he didn't notice as he left, Touka pulled out her phone and sent Ken a text. She told him about Hide and begged him for help. _'Sorry Hide. But there is no fucking way I can just leave this up to those damn doves.'_

* * *

"What is it Kanekichi?" Itori asked. The boy had gone quiet as soon as he'd looked at his phone. "It's Touka," he told her. "She says Hide found where Yoriko is." Itori giggled at this. "Good news then. Drinks all around. I'll just slip them onto Yomo's tab. Cheers." She poured a glass for Ken, herself, and Uta. Yomo wasn't here yet. But Uta did say he would be here shortly.

Ken downed his glass in one chug. "But she says that he won't tell her where. Which means we're still stuck," he lamented. Like Touka, Ken was lost at what to do with this. He knew that he should let Hide take care of it but he couldn't let himself stay back and not do anything. Especially if Yoriko died when he could have done something, anything to help her. But how could he trick Hide into telling him where.

"Then why not just ask him?"

Ken turned to Uta and asked him, "What did you just say?" Uta drank some more of his bloodwine before reiterating, "I said why not just ask him? Hide's a smart kid. I'm sure if you just explain things to him he'd understand." Ken froze for a second. He couldn't really process what Uta was saying. Suggesting to Ken to go against one of the cardinal rules of ghouls. Keep your nature a secret at all costs; especially from a dove. "Oh suuuure," he replied. "Hey Hide, Surprise! I'm Eyepatch. You know the mass murdering ghoul that you've been chasing since you joined the CCG; the mortal enemies of ghouls like me. Could you perhaps tell me where Yoriko is? Don't worry I promise to keep the murder down to a minimum if you tell me." Itori laughed at this. "You should totally tell him it just like that. Word for word. Oh and send me a picture of his face after you do it," she teased. To which Ken told her, "You're missing the point."

"Oh come on Ken," Itori said. "Calm down it's not that big of a deal. That boy loves you like a brother. I bet if you came out with who you are, he'd support you. It's not like you kill because you like to. You're not as broken as us. At least not anymore. Hide'd understand. He's a big boy you know."

"You can't know that," he shot back. But then Uta replied, "You don't know the opposite either. Does Hide seem like the kind of friend that would sell you out to the CCG?"

Ken thought about it. It was true that Hide seemed to care about him. To want to be there for him. But that was only as a human. And that could easily change if he found out about his ghoul heritage. That look of betrayal. Ken didn't want to go through it yet again. Nor the bloody, emotional aftermath of a reveal.

But still if he Hide truly did accept him…

That line of thought was interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ken turned back to see Yomo looking at him with conviction. Apparently having entered the bar while he was distracted over Hide. "Don't listen to them," he warned. "The risk is too great. And you can't go back once he finds out. Besides don't forget you won't be the only one in trouble if he betrays you. Your sisters and everyone at Anteiku could be in danger if he does." Thoughts of everyone filtered in his mind's eye. Ken gritted his teeth at the thought. "But…but what if…"

Yomo suddenly snapped, "Ken!" Ken jumped slightly at Yomo yelling his name. "Sorry, but you didn't forget did you? You've been through this before. Did any human friend you make ever stick with you once they found out who you were?"

"…No."

"Are you absolutely certain that he's a human who will?"

"…No." Yomo, feeling bad for the boy, patted him on the shoulder. "Then its best to keep him in the dark. It's better for both of you this way. Trust me Ken. Sometimes the truth is more painful than a lie." Ken nodded in forlorn agreement. Yomo then turned to the other two. "And you two," he warned, "Stop trying to trick into doing something stupid for your own amusement." Itori booed at him while Uta said something under his breath too quiet to pick up other than, "… already knows."

Ken sighed again. "Then what should I do? I need that information." Yomo turned back to him and offered, "Just get him to tell you without revealing your identity." Slowly an idea formed in Ken's mind. He didn't like it but it would work. So he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang before being picked up one the first one.

"Speaking."

* * *

Yoriko took one last look at books next to her. _Psychology of ghouls. The mindset of predators and prey._ And several other papers and books on ghoul behavior and mentality. And she didn't like what she saw in them. None of the seemed to think a ghoul and human could truly understand each other. Even the pro ghoul arguments still seemed to think that there was an irrefutable wall between the two species mindset.

But that wasn't what Yoriko wanted to hear. How could she truly be friends with Touka if there was really a wall between their hearts? She was afraid since it could mean what Kotone had warned her about. That she could lose her friends as they disappeared into a world that humans could not follow.

She let the ideas and fears roll around in her head. She thought about it and thought about it. Soon it was almost evening when she had finally decided on a course of action. Yoriko got out of the bed and walked down the stairs towards the room Kanou usually was in. She knocked on the door and opened when she heard him allow her to enter.

He smiled at her when she entered. "Mrs. Kosaka. What a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you today?" Yoriko prepared her spirit and finally told him, "I… I… I decided… to go through with the surgery. If it can allow me to truly understand and maybe help Touka… I'll… gladly do it." She was spoked when the man clasped his hands together excitedly. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, "Come along. I can be prepped in an hour and we can get right to it."

"Wait!" Yoriko panicked. When she had the doctor's attention again she told him, "Can I have just one more day as a human. To mentally prepare myself for it. Plus, I want to write a will or note for Touka. In case you fail and I… die. I want to at least leave something for her. To explain why I did it." Kanou used his best doctor smile on the young girl. "That's fine then. Tomorrow we will do the surgery. If everything turns out well, I'll only need you to remain for a few tests then you can return to your friends and live the rest of your life as a ghoul with them. Besides if you think about it, maybe being a ghoul won't be that bad. Once you get used to it."

Though Yoriko didn't respond to his assurances. Still scared, the girl excused herself and ran back to her room. Her emotions a turbulent mess. Almost as soon as she shut the door, Yoriko fell to her knees and began to cry unabashed. "Forgive me! Mama! Papa! Touka!"

* * *

' _Damn it.'_ Hide thought as he trudged back home. His memory bashing him with Touka's look of betrayal that he wouldn't tell her. This whole case was wearing down his nerves. Yoriko was still in danger, Touka was still probably planning to do something stupid, and he didn't know what was going on with Ken and his sisters at all.

"I hope Kuro is doing ok," he worried. Hide wanted to call Ken about it so bad. Not to mention confront him on all the stupid stuff he's been pulling recently. But Hide knew he couldn't. He had promised himself that he would wait. Let Ken come to him when he was ready and then they could talk this whole thing over.

But unfortunately it seemed that Hide had been a bit too optimistic. He had hoped that that idiot would have at least tried to stay close with him if not just come out and tell him at some point already. And yet he could count on a single hand the times he'd talked to Ken on the phone or through email. And not once had he seen his face. He was half thinking of just giving up and calling the big lug to tell him the truth. And maybe coax him into stopping this whole King of the ghoul's business. Especially once when he even found graffiti at one of his missions of a giant centipede and owl fighting each other with the sentence "Who shall rule?" under it.

Hide laughed at the memory of that one as he entered his apartment. He had to give props to the artist. Maybe if they had been born human they could have made a career in painting. He placed his quinque by the front door. He then went to his bedroom to change. But he froze once he entered and he saw something wrong. His window was wide open. He never left them open while he was out. Despite being a safe neighborhood, Hide didn't want to run the chance of a burglar or the like coming across some of his more dubious research and materials. Hide immediately turned to grab his quinque from the front room but just as he stepped into the doorway, another figure grabbed him. He froze when he felt a kagune blade settle ontop of his neck.

"Excuse the intrusion, Nagachika-kun. I know its rude to come in unannounced but my boss has a couple questions for you. I must warn you, it's not in your best interests to try anything funny with me."

From behind, the intruder couldn't see the sad face Hide had. _'So you really couldn't trust me. Ken.'_

* * *

 **I do feel i need to point out that i think Yomo would stop Ken regardless if he knows that Hide knows. He's always felt to me like one of those cautious people who would do everything to prevent risk. And such a major change in their relation (Ken and Hide) would be a major change and I think he would be afraid that say this could lead to them accidentally revealing Anteiku or something cause they are too comfortable with each other. He also doesn't seem to be the type to trust humans period. I mean he's not being very friendly with Maria right now right?**

 **Sorry if you hated that scene with Ken and the others at the bar. that was one of the last things i added cause i didn't want Ken to just jump to threatening Hide. I felt that he would at least have some sort of moral confusion and wonder if he should just come clean and having the other three push him one way or the other felt like it could work to show that. Especially cause they've been friends for years in this universe and I think they'd have a lot of influence on each other. Especially with Ken being so confused at the time.**

 **Next chapter may be the next part or it may be an omake thats been requested in the reviews. Stay tuned.**

 **Please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	80. arrival

**Things are beginning to move. The Kotone flashbacks will probably end next chapter. I hope that they were enjoyable to you guys. I tried to get them to fit into the chapters and actually give you an understanding to why she acts the way she did in this arc.**

 **Also sorry for that one scene in here of the Doctor acting OC. He always seemed to me to be one of those narcissist who always has everything under control so I wanted to show him falter for a couple seconds when something goes wrong and he loses control.**

 **Other than that this gets everyone into position for the climax.**

 **akadark your right on how with Yoriko. Kanou seems to me to be the kind of man whos good at mind games to get what he wants from others. I admit that Ken and Hide's relationship being way shorter in this universe is something that I should have probably had affect them way more than it has so far. sorry about that. And Yomo is a neat character.**

 **And I'll leave it up to you guys who painted the graffiti. It can even be just some random ghoul. Though I do love Akadark's guess that it was Uta. He does really seem to be the kind of guy to do that.**

 **THank you for reading: Useful Magikarp, Izuryuuihara, Lambu, and Luna lurisel.**

* * *

Kotone looked at her lovable idiot as he slept. He had passed out on the couch in the bookstore they both hanged out in from time to time. Probably from helping around the shop all day despite only getting an hour or two of sleep this morning. Luckily it was late now so the place was closed. She giggled at Sonozaki's sleeping face. "You're actually pretty cute when you aren't acting like an idiot," she joked while poking his cheek teasingly.

It was now well over a year since she met this funny ghoul. He had shown her a whole new world and gotten her in touch with few others in his weird little circle. From the homeless girl who now worked at the bookstore to a gruff ghoul who worked as a janitor in a school nearby. It was a world of warmth and acceptance. Far away from the cold realities of her home life. With a father so uncaring for her that he didn't even react one time when she didn't go home for a week. Though she thought she saw her father look upset when she did finally come through the front door. She sighed at the thought. "He just takes care of me as an obligation at this point."

Again, looking down at Sonozaki. From his face, she could tell that he was having a good dream. A light blush came across her face. A warm feeling spreading from her gut. In short, she was in love with Sonozaki. She had tried to avoid admitting to even herself over the last year. But he had become the sun of her little world now. As she looked at him more a slight desire wormed its way into her mind. She internally feuded with her id over this for a few moments while her subject of desire slept unawares. In the end, she gave into her wants and kiss the sleeping ghoul.

She had thought that it would be fine. No one was here to see it after all. But her kiss would actually wake up Sonozaki from his slumber. Shocked he jumped up and pushed away the shocked Kotone from him. She squeaked as she fell to the ground. "Sonozaki?" she asked. Now embarrassed and scared that she had been caught, Kotone watched as he touched where she had kissed him. He then turned to look at her; confusion and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I know I shouldn't have done that without your consent. But… but… but… I couldn't help myself. Sonozaki! I li…"

"Stop!" Kotone froze midword at her partner's yell. He then sighed loudly as he tried to compose himself. "Don't finish that sentence! Please," he begged. Kotone felt sick at hearing him say that.

"Wait," she called out to him. "Please don't. Don't abandon me. I don't want to be alone. Please stay by my side." Tears were forming in her eyes at this moment. It felt like her world was crashing down. Sonozaki got up and headed for the back door. "Sorry," he told her. "I can't be that for you. You deserve someone better after all."

Kotone watched as he left. She couldn't form any words or even get herself up off the ground. Tears falling from her eyes as he exited the store. "Please. I just want someone there for me."

* * *

She heard yet another ring. Kotone, breathing heavily the iron scented air, worried that he wouldn't answer her. Kotone clutched the phone even harder. This was already the fifth ring and he still hadn't picked up. Finally, she heard the other end pick up. But he didn't say anything and the silence hung over the line. "Kotone…" she heard his pained voice say. But before he could say anything more she screamed into the phone, "Help me!" The bloody knife in her other hand now falling to floor with a loud clatter.

"Kotone?" his voice now filled with worry. "What's wrong?! Where are you?! Kotone?! Kotone?!" But she didn't answer him. She now found that she couldn't. instead she started crying again. In her family's kitchen. The kitchen was now disheveled; covered in blood. Kotone was covered in the same blood. Her father's dead body in front of her.

"Kotone! I'm coming over now! You're at your house, right?! Kotone! Kotone! Kotone!"

* * *

"Kotone," Doctor Kanou called as the girl in question finally woke up. He smiled as she looked over at him while breathing heavily. "Bad dream?" he asked. When she nodded, he reached out and began to pet her head. "It's okay," he assured her. "I'm here. You don't have anything to fear. I'm here for you."

The girl calmed down under the doctor's practiced bedside manner. "Thank you Doctor." She smiled at the man who in many ways had acted more as a father to her than her real father had ever been. "I'm okay now," she told him as she got up and head towards her closet to change. "Just bad memories, is all. Where's Kayoko?" she asked.

To which Kanou told her, "Downstairs. Today's the big day after all. Yoriko's surgery. I came to get you since you overslept. Hurry up my dear." He started to leave when he heard Kotone ask, "Doctor Kanou. You won't ever leave me, will you?" The man stood there for a moment before turning to her with that same warm smile. "Of course not. You're precious to me after all." And with that he left the now reassured girl to get dress.

* * *

After everyone had a bit of Breakfast it was time. Yoriko handed the creepy doctor the letters that she had written for Touka and her family if this operation failed. He accepted them and placed them in his coat pockets. He then led everyone down to the basement and to Yoriko's shock opened a hidden door in one of the walls. The wall appeared to be made of some sort of flesh and Yoriko could almost swear she heard faint animal noises coming from the now squirming wall.

Yoriko's mind was honestly still a mess. She was worried over what was about to happen. Still trying to find some way out of it. Wondering what she would do if it succeeds. And a part of her was still holding out hope for some hero of some sort to rescue her at this eleventh hour of peril.

This confusion for Yoriko was partially due to Kanou's machinations. Wanting to keep her off kilter he had played every psychological trick he knew to pressure the girl into accepting his request. He had made sure that only books on ghoul psychology and biology in the library were one's that would collaborate his arguments for her to get the surgery. At the same time, he revealed the truth behind her friends and then offered the operation before she could fully process everything. In her frazzled mind, he made sure his operation would seem to be an answer to the problem of having ghoul friends.

Still He had to work fast. Before she could realize what she wanted and what she was and wasn't willing to do in the end. They moved quickly through the bends and twists of his laboratory. Yoriko found the place confusing and even a bit unnerving. Like some sort of mechanical labyrinth. Finally, they reached an operation room. The room was simple room that looked like the OR in a hospital.

"Now miss Yoriko, if you will go change into this behind that curtain." Doctor Kanou handed her a hospital operation gown. She took it without any reply and headed to where he had pointed out. But after she left Kanou heard a beep from his tablet. He pulled it out and saw an alert on it. Someone had broken into the lab. A few button presses and viewed the entranceways security footage. Facing the camera was Ken Kaneki. He looked straight into the camera like he was challenging the doctor from there.

Kanou sighed at this. Such bad timing for his plans for Eyepatch and his gang to find him right at this moment. He decided that he could still salvage this. He'd just have to anesthetize her before they got here and then he and his two other experiments could carry her out one of the other exits to the lab. It wouldn't be that hard. Perhaps he could also could speak with Eyepatch before escaping. Maybe get him to understand what he was doing. It would do well to get such a powerful ghoul as a patron of his.

It was as he was thinking this over that an echoing scream was heard through the hallways of the lab. A young woman screaming, "Yoriko!" Yoriko heard it and immediately a sense of relief and joy filled her heart. "Touka," she whispered before making up her mind.

The doctor meanwhile was less then pleased with this. On reflex, he, Kotone, and Kayoko had all turned to the sound of the scream. This allowed their guest to sneak away to another door and escape. Kanou looked over when he heard the door slam to realize that she had escaped while he was distracted. "Shit," he said; finally losing that smug, self-assured attitude of his.

"You two," he ordered Katone and Kayoko, "after her. Don't let her get away." As they chased after Yoriko. He turned towards the main facility of this lab where all his finished test subjects were held and their data recorded. It was probably the best place to prepare for Eyepatch. He got his emotions back under control before he heard his tablet beep again. He looked over it to see that yet more intruders were coming in from another entrance. Perhaps he could use these new intruders to block or slow down Eyepatch and his friends. After all, what better tool to stop a SSS class ghoul than another SSS class.

* * *

Ken and the others approached the building cautiously. Afraid of traps. He had most of his primary pack with him. Only Hinami had remained home but they also had Touka with them. While not currently wearing them. Everyone had their masks on hand. Just in case.

Thankfully nothing bad happened as they reached the front door and opened it. The group surged into the building and began to search for the missing girl and her captors. Touka became desperate when she caught Yoriko's scent in the building. She tracked it to a room upstairs and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. But the bedroom was empty. Though not for too long judging by the smell.

But they went through every room and found no one. Finally, in the basement Touka was feeling despair yet again. This was their only clue that they had sacrificed so much to get and yet it got them nothing. Yoriko was gone. She had failed. She was about to tear up in frustration and fear when she noticed the quizzical look of Ken and the twins. He looked like he could smell something too.

"You smell that?" he asked the group. "Smell what?" Banjou replied. "I do," Shiro answered. "That familiar smell." Touka breathed in to try to figure out what they smelt. Now looking for something, she noticed a faint fleshy smell in the basement. "It's over here!" Kuro suddenly shouted out. She then activated her kagune and smashed it into the far wall. But rather than shattering the wall into brick pieces, her strike cut into it like a living target. Suddenly there was a walkway on the other end of it. The wall now revealed to be made of some sort of fleshy substance.

Banjou stepped back disgusted. "What the hell is that?" he asked. "An RC wall," answered Tsukyama while looking over the wall. "A wall used in the twenty-fourth ward," Ken continued. He also looked over to where a camera was stationed behind the wall after hearing it move. "It's a technique that ghouls in the that ward created to make the already maze like underground even worse for those doves that go down there. Its wall of RC cells that can mimic a normal wall with a bit of paint and can be only be opened with a kagune. I think."

"We saw these things when Rize made us go into that accursed place. We may have only been there for a week but it's impossible to forget what we experience down there." Touka though showed little interest in this little architecture lesson. She could smell a faint scent of Yoriko just past the wall. So, she shot forward; not even waiting for the others. She took in all the air she could and screamed "Yoriko."

Ken also entered along with the rest of them. "Come on everyone. We need to save Yoriko. And make sure this doctor regrets messing with those close to me."

* * *

' _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Hide's mind kept repeating as he clutched his quinque case. Currently he was part of raiding team with Akira, Amon, Juuzo, and Shinohara. There were other investigators that he didn't know with them as well. Hideaki was still dealing with his injured ankle back home while Takizawa and Houji were staying back in the twentieth ward in case Eyepatch or some other ghoul tries something.

The problem for Hide was that it was too early. The raid was supposed to be tomorrow. And he was certain that a certain someone was going to be there today. Despite not wanting to, he ended up giving the gourmet the information on Kanou's location and the original time of their raid. It had taken less than a couple minutes and a couple questions and it was over. Hide had seen no value in trying to lie at this stage.

Still, Hide was half tempted to call his idiot friend after that. Snap at him for threating information out of him. But decided in the end to let things play out. For now, he had a mission. Maybe after Yoriko was saved, perhaps Ken would finally, finally come out to his friend.

Hide laughed quietly at this thought. Of course, he wouldn't. They've only known each other for a couple years. It was just too short a time for him to get Ken to trust him to that extent. Despite his attempts to let him know that it was okay. His original timeframe had had it being a few years before the boy would admit everything to him. After he came to know for a fact that Hide wouldn't turn him in. Unfortunately, that time frame had been torn to shambles thanks to Aogiri. Now he was finding Ken drifting away from him with no way to get him back. And a fifty/fifty chance that just telling Ken he knew would not result in instant death by rinkaku.

Hide mentally wondered if there was something wrong with him. Here he was wondering how best to deal with his ghoul friend. A friend he had only known since college who was responsible for many deaths. He wasn't that into ghouls before he met Ken anyway. So why didn't he report the boy when he first found out. Why had he instead stayed with him with the goal of one day truly connecting to him.

Further musings were lost went the personal carrier they were in stopped and everyone got out. Less than ten minutes' after the gourmet had left, Hide received a call from Amon. He told him the good news that preparations had finished faster than expected so the raid was moved up a day. Everyone assembled before the building activating their quinques. "Listen up," Shinohara stated. "In this raid we have two major objectives. First is to locate and capture Dr. Kanou. The second is to locate and rescue Yoriko Kosaka. Anything else is secondary to these goals. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir."

Shinohara nodded before moving towards the front door. Everyone else followed at the ready. As they breached Hide gave a silent prayer to anyone who would listen. That this raid didn't end with him having to kill one of his friends from Anteiku.

* * *

 **Yes this chapter was mostly set up for the next one. Hope you guys still enjoy it though.**

 **Next chapter everyone should meet and characters will begin their fights. Good Luck Yoriko.**

 **As always. Please read, review, follow, fav, discuss, and enjoy.**


	81. three-way

**Sorry this is late. I got busy last weekend and was too tired to work on this. And so I added a omake at the end to say sorry for that. At the end of this arc I do plan to put out that long omake I promised a reader previously. I want to wait till I am done with this arc so that I can put my entire mind to it without being preoccupied with this arc.**

 **To the question taht was asked as to why i write on the week end, Its cause I'm usually too tired during the weekdays due to work. Unlike a lot of you I graduated college recently. I couldn't stay too long cause over ninety percent of my college was scholarship based and I'm not from a wealthy family so I had to get done with it in only five years. My job is pretty nice but it does tire you out since I have to wake up in the morning at at least six in the morning each day to make it there on time. So the weekends and holidays are pretty much my only times to write right now.**

 **Thanks for reading Mattywelks and Luna Lurisel.**

* * *

Yoriko ran through the halls. Her bare feet freezing as she ran across the metal floors of the lab. It was surprisingly cold in the lab. Not enough to be a big deal when someone was fully clothed but Yoriko was only in that hospital gown that that doctor had asked her to put on and her underwear. She shivered at the biting cold. But in a way, this cold spurred her onwards towards Touka's voice. It only added to disgusting feeling and darkness of this place in her mind.

Now with hope insight, Yoriko's mind had finally pushed through all the confusion and doubt that Kanou had put in her mind. She didn't want to go back and take part in the experiment anymore. She didn't want to lose her humanity to protect her relationships. She wanted to keep both it and her friends; no matter how selfish that was. No, it wasn't selfish. It was what was hers. What she deserved. What right did this world have to tear away her friends from her? Or to demand something precious as sacrifice for them?

No, she refused such a depressing concept. But first things first had to find Touka and get out of this hell. So, she kept running. Ignoring her lungs asking her to rest and her feet freezing and tired to the point of collapse. She didn't have any time to the stop. She could hear those two half-ghouls approaching from behind. She knew the only thing keeping her safe from them was that they didn't know which route she had gone through in this twisty labyrinth of a lab slowing them down. If she stopped moving and they caught up to her, then there would be no way for Yoriko to escape with their speed. They would catch her and drag her back to that mad man and to her doom.

So Yoriko ran and ran. Eventually she found herself entering a massive room almost two stories tall. She recognized it this place was one of the rooms she had passed through on the way to the operation room. And Touka's voice was coming from the other doorway. So, she ran towards it. She was so close. Almost free.

It was then that she heard one of her pursers shout, "There she is!" behind her. She put as much power in her feet as she could. Now afraid that they would catch her when she was so close. The two of them now entered the room and leapt at her. She was about halfway across the room. Yoriko could almost swear that she could hear Touka's approach now; her footsteps echoing into the cavern. She looked back at the two behind her before turning back and sucking in all the air she could.

"Touka-chan!" she screamed as loud as she could.

The two chasing her were now only feet from her. One of them reached out with her hand as she came close to Yoriko. But then a yell of determination came from the other doorway and Touka came shooting into the room. She jumped into the air spinning before activating her kagune. It unleashed a barrage of shards as she spun. The shards flying through the gap between Yoriko and the two half-ghouls forcing them to jump back away from the human. Touka then swooped in and grabbed Yoriko in a princess carry.

She jumped back towards the doorway she had entered from. There she stood proud with her Ukaku flaring behind her. She held onto the relieved human in her arms while glaring at the other two. Just waiting for them to try something. But the two of them simply stood back and took position in front of the other door. "Touka," came a weary voice. Touka looked down at her best friend.

Touka felt relief. She had done it. She had finally gotten Yoriko back. The young human looked tired and frazzled but okay. No horrible mutations or kakugan's stained her pristine being. Nor a familiar rinkaku. Just a tired smile gracing her lips and eyes filled with relief.

Touka smiled at Yoriko which, even with her kakugans blaring, made Yoriko feel at ease. "Finally found you. Idiot. You shouldn't go with scary people like that. You could find yourself in all sorts of trouble." It was a stupid joke but it still made Yoriko laugh lightly. Though that laugh began to change into a cry now that all her emotions that had built up over the last few days came crashing to the forefront once again. which forced Touka to cradle her to her bosom.

"Touka!" she turned back to see the others running in from behind her. "You're late," she stated. Ken grinned. "Sorry. Got lost back there. This place is huge after all. Not even a map at the front or arrows point the way." He then looked at Yoriko in Touka's arms. "How is she?" he asked.

Touka petted her friend's hair as she looked down again. She noticed that Yoriko had passed out in her arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow and steady. "She's okay I think. Just tired." Banjou came over and offered to take Yoriko from her. Touka was at first a bit reluctant as she gripped harder onto her prize. But she knew that it was better for her to let him take care of her for now. She was needed here in the front lines. But as he took her, Touka did warn him, "If you do anything stupid or she gets even a single scratch on her I will break you." Banjou nodded after sweating a bit as hard as he could to her in the affirmative.

While Banjou went to the back of their group the others turned to where the two fakes stood. "Oi you two," Touka opened with. "I hope you're ready, cause you two have a lot to answer for." But the they didn't reply. They merely stood in a defensive position though Kotone's eyes didn't leave Yoriko as she was taken to the back behind Ken's front lines.

"Why" she finally whispered. The others were confused by her question at first but she continued. "Why are you getting in the way. What good does it do for you to protect her humanity?! Isn't it better for everyone if you just let her become a ghoul?!" Her answer was a dry laugh from Touka. "Are you kidding me? Better for everyone my ass. You don't understand a damn thing, do you?! Yoriko doesn't deserve this kind of messed up life! She got to be born human and was able to stay out of this disgusting blood stained world of ours! You don't have any right to take away her happiness and force her to live like we do! That doesn't help anyone at all you damn crazy woman!"

Kotone clenched her teeth and began to breath heavily. "Naïve. That's too naïve. There's no way. That humans and ghouls can stay together. The more you cling to them the sooner they will disappear from you grip."

* * *

Sonozaki didn't know what to expect when he entered the kitchen. But he was not expecting to see the young girl sniffling in a pool of her father's blood with a knife and a phone next to her. "What the hell happened here?" he asked stunned. Kotone couldn't muster up the strength to say a complete sentence. But she did say, "Father… yelling… so much yelling… called me inhuman… abandon me… mother… so angry… then he was dead." She then started to bawl again till she felt the other embrace her.

He began to shush her calmly as he rubbed her back and petted her hair. Telling her everything was ok and he would protect her.

Eventually he was able to convince her to go take a shower and hand him her bloodied clothes. While she was in there he took stock of the situation. He knew there was no way to cover this up. After all people would notice if such a prevalent person went missing within days. There was only one thing he could do to protect Kotone. When she returned shortly after drying off and changing clothes he told her his plan.

"I need you to go somewhere for a while. Somewhere public where you will be seen by a bunch of people. And stay there for at least five hours or until I call you. Understand?" Kotone nodded her head before asking, "But what are you going to do?" The male ghoul just gave her a sad smile before activating his kagune. The scorpion like tail came at the call of its master and prepared to strike. "I'm going to frame myself for this."

He was finally able to chase her off and began his work. Sonozaki first moved the body in a position better fitting a ghoul attack. He then took the knife to the bathroom and used his impressive ghoul strength and bikaku to break it into pieces small enough to flush down the toilet. He then went back to the front rooms and then began to destroy the everything in a way to make it look like a standard ghoul attack. He finished by ripping into dead body. Trying his best to make the blood splash around the rooms in a way that the CCG would want to see. Even eating a bit of the body to add a bit of realism to it.

Finished he looked at his handy work. Granted if someone looked at it too harshly they could easily tell what was wrong with his hack and slash job but he trusted the CCG to be more concerned with pinning it on a ghoul then figuring out what's wrong with the scene. He sighed realizing that his spit and kagune secretions would be all over the place. _'There goes my nonkill legacy,'_ he mentally joked.

He started to reach his phone when he suddenly heard knocking on the door. "Hello, this is the police. We got a call about a suspicious person entering your premises. We are here to check and see if everyone is here okay?" Another knock on the door. "Hello? Anyone there?" Sonozaki freaked out at this and tried to head for the back door that he had entered in before but he tripped on couch and fell with a loud thud. That was enough to alert to police and they began to try to kick the door down. They broke the open just in time to see the back of Robins coat slipped away as he now ran for the back door.

He escaped despite their attempts to give chase and began to run back towards the inner city while reaching for his phone to call Kotone. He had planned to hide her back at his place till the heat wore off. She wasn't exactly a stand out person so with a bit of makeup and change of hair he was sure she could start a new life. And perhaps he could admit to her how he truly felt about her. But he soon found out that he had fallen on his phone back then and his body weight had broken the phone. "…Shit!"

* * *

When five hours was up Kotone returned home. Without a phone Robin was unable to find the girl and stop her so she ran right into the CCG agents at the scene. From there she was forced to play the tragic child that lost their loved ones to a ghoul attack. She was taken away and forced to attend an academy for prospective investigators through the rest of her youth. Never able to break free to even try and call Sonozaki.

But she doubted that that would do any good even if she could. From her lessons and training there, she learned one important fact. That humans and ghouls could never be together. The world, psychology, and biology was made to permanently keep them apart. No matter how much she wanted to refuse it, each day made that truth seem more and more real each time. With experts and first person stories about encounters with ghouls arguing against what she once thought possible.

But still she couldn't give up hope of returning to those days once more. Of seeing her first love one more time. She would eventually find that chance years later. She heard from a friend from a ghoul advocacy group that was part of a cult about a doctor who sometimes visited the cult's headquarters. From there she would eventually learn of his experiments. And make a decision that would change her life forever.

"Make me a ghoul. I don't care about my humanity anymore. I'm more than willing to give it to you if it will free me from this cage of a world."

* * *

"There is no way that humans and ghouls can work together?! You are grasping at an empty dream by trying to save her. Humans and ghouls trying to befriend each other is just pointless in the end." She then noticed the look that the twins gave her and pointed at them and snapped, "And don't you dare try to say that your existence is proof that the two species can work together. In the end your parents were crushed by this world too weren't they! This world is cruel, twisted and trying to connect both sides only leads to greater risk to all those involved! I haven't done anything wrong here! Everything I've done was necessary to protect my little piece of this world! And I've caused a lot less suffering than any of you have! So, what right do you have to judge me here?!"

At the end of her triad there was silence. Everyone was trying to process how to answer her but strangely it was the lone human who did. "Sorry," Yoriko simply said. "I'm sorry for whatever had to happen to you to twist your ideals in such a way. It shouldn't have happened at all. But please… don't take my happiness away from me because of it." Touka and everyone else turned to her surprise to see that she was still only half-conscious; her eyes barely open as she fought through the exhaustion. But it was enough.

Kotone felt her beliefs start to waiver if only just a bit. Unfortunately for both parties, any good from this was rendered moot by the arrival of another group. Ken only had the briefest of moments to spot movement to his flank. Suddenly a large long haired, muscled man appeared next to him to the shock of everyone. Ken barely had time to brace as the man delivered a punishing open palmed strike to his ribcage with a loud, "Ha!"

He was powerful. Ken felt himself picked up by the strike and launch through the room and out the doorway behind the fakes. He even flew down the hallway before smashing painfully into the wall in front of him. Almost immediately he rolled onto his hands and knees and started to discharge out a large volume of blood and internal flesh between his struggles to breathe.

"Boy. I have been looking forward to the day that we would meet." Ken still coughing out some spats of blood turned to look up at the man. "Saichi," he stated in recognition. Saichi watched as Ken stumbled back up while his regeneration began to heal up his shredded internals. Once Ken was back up and appeared ready, he took up his stance and declared, "Show me boy. How well Rize taught you to fight."

* * *

"Ken!" Touka shouted. "Big bro/brother!" the twins exclaimed as well. It had been so fast that they had barely seen it. Some muscle-bound freak had just appeared next to him and then sent him flying like a pinball.

"Oi. What the Hell Saichi I thought I told you that Eyepatch was mine!" They all looked up to where the voice had come from to spot a group of ghouls that had appeared from a balcony like station near the center of the room. Among them was a few in white suits that immediately set Kuro on edge. Foggy flashback played through her head of that time but even diluted the pain and fear from that time was still enough slip through the work her brother had done on her. The young girl feeling upset enough to immediately release her Kagune. The others weren't feeling good about this either. "Aogiri," Shiro stated with a venomous tone. Touka immediately stepped back to guard Yoriko. "Even Eto's here. This is bad," Banjou informed the others.

"Oh, Aniki. I failed to get revenge for you once again. God damn it, Eyepatch is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine to kill Saichi!" cried who appeared to be the leader of the white suits. But after a few sniffles he revoked and looked down on the other members of Ken's group. "Too bad for you Eyepatch but you're not getting the science-man. That mad science man is ours," the lead white suit declared with confidence.

"It's scientist, Naki," Eto commented from behind him. And with that the small Aogiri group jumped down to the floor and complicated this once two-way standoff.

* * *

Omake: short one for being late.

Set sometime after Ken came to work at Anteiku but before Rize died.

Ken was currently sitting down with Touka enjoying a lull in the day with a warm cup of coffee. The two of them weren't really that close yet but Touka had at least stopped despising Ken or seeing him as some Rize 2.0. Right now the two of them sat at the counter in the back. It was then that Ken

Ken was a bit surprised when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and sighed. "What do you need Rize?" He listened to Rize's response. "Need my help with what problem?" Another response after which Ken slammed his hand on the table. "You what?!" he exclaimed. Touka looked up as well from the magazine she was reading. She watched as the boy gripped with the other end of the line for a few minutes till he finally sighed and agreed to help her.

"What's the matter?" she finally asked. Ken sighed and answered, "That damn glutton apparently decided to eat a semi-prominent member of a pretty powerful yakuza gang." Touka looked shock. "She did what? She does know that most of them have non-aggression pacts with ghouls in the area; Anteiku included." Ken just said, while using his fingers to make air quotations, "She says she didn't know at the time. Aka she didn't care." Touka sighed and asked, "Please tell me this didn't happen in the twentieth ward."

"She did get him in the twentieth but thankfully it's not one of the local gangs so Anteiku is safe. But they could cause some problems here and its possible that this thing could rope me and my sisters in if they go after her. So, I have to go get rid of them for her. Thankfully the core of the group isn't that big. I should be able to get rid of them quickly. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

* * *

And so, Ken dealt with the problem and returned shortly. However, he was surprised to find a few days later that his human friend seemed a bit miffed about something. He was eventually roped into cheering up his friend. Something he thought wouldn't be that bad. He was wrong.

Ken wanted to puke almost immediately. He found himself in a very nice Chinese restaurant. The place was probably amazing for a human. The scents of spices and all sorts of Chinese food sat in the air. Drinks had free refills and everyone was openly cordial and talking about how amazing each dish was. But to a ghoul this was one of the lowest circles of hell. Ken could only do his best to hide it as his breathing became pained and his nose filled with mucus in a last-ditch attempt to block out the surroundings attacking his sense of smell. Even his eyes were watering a bit but he was able to blame it off the waifs of smoke and steam that filtered around the place.

It didn't help that Hide had ordered a huge set of some of the smelliest and probably most flavorful meals he could. Hide then handed him a pair of chopsticks and told him, "Dig in," in a voice that almost sounded to Ken like an executioner's. Ken laughed nervously and tried to get out of by asking, "What made you so upset today." Hide grimaced before pooping a bit of steak into his mouth. "Let's just say I lost some good associates a little while back."

"Associates?" Hide nodded as he kept on eating. "Yep. They were some people I came to know that helped me get my hands on some… shall we say… hard to acquire items." Ken looked at him with confusion but just said, "They don't sound like the kind of people you should be acquainted with perhaps it's a good thing they moved away." Hide stopped eating and looked at Ken with yet another upset face. He then smiled at Ken but it didn't feel like a friendly one so much as one filled with anger. "Come on Ken help me eat all this. I'll feel like a pig if I end up eating this all by myself."

"Don't worry about it," Ken tried one last time. "This is my treat. I'm fine with just this water."

"Ken…eat."

Ken couldn't get out of bed for three days after this little adventure. And the mere mention of Chinese food for a couple months afterwards would make Ken feel nauseous.

* * *

 **Well I hope the omake was funny. I decided a silly one might be nice for this arc instead of a serious one.**

 **Other than that I don't really have much to say. I guess look forward to Ken vs. Saichi fight.**

 **Please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	82. breakdown

**Two chapters in one weekend. I got this done in one day. I had Monday off this week. NOt much to say here other than its the beginning of the fights.**

 **Also sorry if I was too vague but I meant for it to be inferred that Maria was the other of the two files Dr. Kanou was looking over. So yeah if he had chosen her she probably would have agreed to it.**

 **Also sorry for the two untranslated words in the middle of the chapter. The joke didn't work with them directly translated. sorry about that.**

* * *

Ken was finally able to get his breathing back in order. This was not in his plan. Aogiri showing up now of all times seemed like the universe was messing with him. He only wanted to save Yoriko and maybe get ahold of that mad doc Kanou. And now here he is stuck fighting one the people he least wanted to face, Matasaka Kamishiro. The man who Ken could call his master's master. Ken's basic fighting style was taught to him by Rize; Matasaka's adopted daughter.

Ken took stock of the situation. Sachi was bigger and probably stronger based on his physical build. He also had a type advantage. But probably most damning to Ken was his experience. He knew from research and what Rize had told him about her old man, that Sachi was a true master of combat. Ken was pretty sure that even with all the recent training he had done, this man was still probably leagues beyond him in technique. Right now, Ken only had maneuverability and speed on his side. Not to mention his superior regeneration which had just saved his life from that last strike.

Sachi watched as he got into his form. Strangely he nodded approvingly. "Good form. But don't think that's all you need to take me on." He suddenly shot forward and tried to strike at Ken. Ken dodged to the left only to see another sweeping move from his foe. What followed next was a full barrage of attacks from Kamishiro. Ken Was forced to bob and weave past his enemies unrelenting attacks.

' _He's surprisingly fast for a such a big guy,'_ Ken thought in irritation. Several times Ken dodged by the skin of his teeth. His opponent was still keeping up with him despite his speed and maneuverability. Most likely able to figure out his movements with his vast experience and knowledge of martial arts. Still though, Ken was able to keep out of reach of Sachi.

But this wouldn't be enough to win. Ken had to attack as well. He gritted his teeth and prepared to strike. "Even you have to be weak here," he stated as he tried to stab Sachi in the eye after dodging another strike. But Kamishiro was not surprised he simply tilted his head down so that Ken's fingers broke from striking his forehead.

Ken jumped back and looked at his fingers before they reset themselves. "Seriously," Ken snarked. Meanwhile Sachi gave him a look that said that such simple tricks wouldn't work on him. "You're one hell of an old man." Ken now activated his kagune. "Looks like I am going to have to go all out if I want to win here."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the large cavern the others were currently in an impasse. The three parties involved were now in a triangular standoff waiting for someone to make a move. "This isn't good," Tsukiyama observed. He looked back and forth between the other two parties. He was by far more worried about Aogiri's force. Much larger and probably more powerful. Not to mention the two girls in the other group seemed to be confused as to what to do here.

"Remember Kotone," Kayoko tried to tell her, "are main job here is to protect the doctor." But Kotone made a slightly distressed noise. "But what about her?" she asked with a motion towards Yoriko. "Leave her. We can just go after the other one next time," her partner coolly told her. "We still need the old man right now. So, we can't afford to lose him. We don't have anywhere else to go."

Back with Ken's group Banjou took a step towards the Aogiri group. "What should we do now?" he asked. Shuu sighed and told him, "We wait. Moving in a triangle is most difficult. The first to move is either very powerful or a fool who doesn't understand the situation."

As if on cue as soon as he finished that statement Naki bum rushed him with an angry war cry. 'Idiot," Shu stated as he blocked the attack. "This is for Big bro you aggravating bishoujo." From behind him came a shout from Eto. "That's Bishounen." From there the other two white suits roared and then charged the gas mask trio. Meanwhile the fakes didn't move. Still unsure if they should jump in or just let the other two parties duke it out.

"Touka," Banjou called out to her. She and the twins were surrounding him in a bid to guard the poor human in his arms. When she looked to him he handed her Yoriko. "You three," he pointed to her and the twins. "Need to get her out of here. And before you protest, we can handle things here. But there could be some more of those failure, hulk things around this place. She'll be safer with you guys. We'll catch up after we go grab the bossman."

"What about Kanou?" Shiro asked. But Shu shouted at her while holding off Naki. "He's not important now. Miss Yoriko was our main goal and we have her. There is no reason to risk losing everything by being too greedy. Right?" At this Naki growled and shouted, "Don't ignore me! You American bastard." With his opponents renewed offensive Tsukiyama was forced to focus back on him. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked; completely confused where the man had gotten American from _. 'Did he think that was an insult or something?'_

Touka clicked her tongue. "It makes me sick having to take your advice Shittyama," she shot at the gourmet. She then took Yoriko and turned to the exit. "Come on you two!" she called. Kuro and Shiro nodded to each other before following. Kotone saw this and felt a sinking feeling in her heart. _'NO!'_ she thought, ' _Please. Don't abandon me.'_ She suddenly jumped over the others fighting and gave chase. "Not you too!"

Kayoko was shocked at this. Forced to give chase to her sister. "Kotone wait!" Banjou watched as the two of them rushed after Touka and her group. "What the hell?" he asked. He was lucky that others were holding off the white suits as at that moment he wasn't paying any attention to them. He instead debated going after the fakes till he saw Eto rush through the now unprotected path to the heart of the lab.

He froze for a second before making up his mind and charging after her. She was surprisingly quick. He ran down hallway after hallway after the small girl. But she seemed to have disappeared. _'I can't let her interfere with Kaneki,'_ he reasoned. _'I have to stop her. I am Kaneki's shield!'_ But then Eto appeared before him as if waiting for him. He had to stop himself from running into the girl.

Banjou prepared for a fight but then Eto simply held her hands out. "You dropped these," she told him. Banjou looked down at them as she told him, "Bones. They're yours." At this point Banjou felt pain in his abdomen and realized what she was saying. He could only mutter a simple, "Wha…" Before he collapsed to the ground from the damage she'd done.

Eto watched the man fall down and stop moving. She then dropped his bones to the floor. "Why don't you stay here?" she jokingly told him. "You're just being a bother. Didn't your mother ever tell you that girls hate clingy men." She then began to leave. "Now to find a nice place to watch the rest of the show and then discuss arrangements with the doctor." Eto soon disappeared from the room with a childish giggle.

* * *

Ken was now on the offensive. He lashed out with all the force he could bare. He came at Kamishiro from all around. Even if the older man was able to block or dodge some of the attacks, the amount of force Ken brought to bare was too much. Offensive strikes were the specialty of rinkakus after all.

Ken became more embolden with each successful strike. He watched as more and more of his rinkaku's slashed and impaled the man he seemed to be overwhelmed. Ken was breathing heavily as he took the pace of his attacks even faster. Finally, he let out a shout of determination and then struck Sachi with a powerful blow that sent him flying into a nearby wall.

Ken took a moment to catch his breath when his opponent didn't get up. He didn't know if this was victory or just a lull in the fighting but he was thankful for the chance to rest. After about half a minute he cautiously approached Kamishiro; who still had not moved. "I have to say, you are one tough bastard," Ken announced. "But if you insist in standing in my way." Ken now squatted in front of Sachi. "Then I have no choice but to put you down."

But unfortunately for Ken, Sachi had been waiting for this. In one moment he jumped up and grabbed Ken by his throat while using his bikaku to slash away Ken's rinkaku tentacles. He stood there with Ken struggling in his grip. Ken, being caught off guard, wasn't able to think straight and instead tried to break his arm with a strike but his punches didn't do much to the muscular appendage.

"Is that it?" Kamishiro asked. "The raw power of an SSS class is frightening but you are still just a brat. Your ability to dodge is a cut above the rest. Troublesome! SO WHY DON"T YOU STAY PUT?!" As he shouted that last line, Sachi slammed Ken with all the force he could into one of the walls. The wall gave way in seconds and Ken found himself falling into another large room. He slammed into a container of some sort; feeling his back bone break again. He then rolled to the floor. Ken struggled to stand up as Kamishiro landed in front of him. The man then shook off all the blood coating his body that was already fully healed. Ken gritted his teeth at that as he finally could stand up straight. _'No permanent damage after that barrage?! What a fucking ridiculous body!'_ he thought.

Ken prepared for round three. He was running through scenarios in his mind now. He cursed the fact that his talent in the fighting style Rize taught him was now coming to back to bite him. He was sure that Matasaka had been the one to first develop it. So, he could probably tell what Ken was going to do three or four moves ahead. But then, for some reason, his opponent turned away from him.

Angry at this insult Ken growled and called out, "Why are you looking away from me?!" His answer came in the form of footsteps. He looked up to see a man enter the room. Standing on top of a platform with a woman inside of it. "Welcome, Kaneki-kun. I have been anxious to meet you for a while now," Dr. Kanou calmly announced. "Would you like to take a break and talk with me? I have some high-quality coffee beans here if you would like."

* * *

Touka cursed yet again. Despite trying to lose them in this twisty-turny labyrinth of a place, the two fakes had kept up with them. Touka clutched her human friend closer to her chest as they ran. "Yoriko," she whispered, "I promise I will get you out of here." She almost paid for looking away.

"Touka look out!" she heard Shiro call out to her from behind. Touka activated her kagune on instinct. She felt the air move as something came swinging for her neck. Her Ukaku wing swung forward and met the quinque in midair. Touka grunted as she was thrown back a bit. The other four ghouls behind her stopped as well. Shiro and Kuro were already finishing put on their masks. Touka as well pulled hers out and put it on before looking forward again to see a single dove in front of another turn in the hallway.

A young-looking boy with a scythe like quinque stood before them. He giggled at the sight of them. "Lucky. Lucky. One, two, three, four, five. Five ghouls." He twirled his weapon around before saying, "Let's have fun." Touka growled. She looked for a place to put Yoriko down till they dealt with this dove and the fakes. But then she heard more people coming.

"Juuzo!" shouted one of the box carriers. "Don't run ahead like that!" But he stopped berating the boy when he saw the five ghouls. One clutching the unconscious girl they had been searching for. Behind him were four other investigators. One of which was Hide. "Yoriko!" Hide shouted when saw her. Not certain if he should be relieved or scared for her at this point. The doves all activated their quinques.

The lead ones forming into a recognizable red tentacle. Shiro and Kuro felt their hearts begin to beat out of their chests at the sight. Shiro also reached down to her stomach where that quinque had pierced back when Kureo Mado had tried to kill Hinami. "Yin. Yang. I finally meet you two. I've been waiting for the day I could face you and your monster of a brother. After what he did to my family. The name is Hideaki Takahashi. The one that's going to stop you three once and for all!" with that he swung the quinque at the two of them. They may have dodged but he used his quinque to corner them and cut them off from the other three ghouls.

Right as he attacked, Suuzya jumped in as well; attacking the fakes. He giggled and then said, "These two are mine then." Touka though found herself in a bind. She still had Yoriko in her arms and she couldn't put her down anywhere and risk her being hit in this growing frenzy. It was then that Hide stepped in front of her and leveled his quinque at her head. Behind him stood the other three investigators all ready for a fight. Hide smiled kindly at her rabbit masked face. "I wonder if you would be willing to surrender that girl over to us. Miss ghoul."

* * *

random facts:

Halloween – Halloween is a major headache for the CCG. Its already an problem with people wandering around the place in costumes and masks out late at night. Thanks to this, ghouls can more easily travel around and even find prey on this night. Even with the increase CCG presence, the number of ghoul attacks and predation deaths are usually far higher than the norm.

Another major headache for them is the fact that many people seem to like to dress up as ghouls or decorate their homes or businesses with ghoul themes. Basically, every member of the CCG has been called out for a false alarm at least once on a Halloween night. To try to at least abate this the CCG began to have people and business register if they would use ghoulish things in their decorations. Such as red eyed mannequins or even devices to make screams come out of back alleys or bushes. They also had shops selling ghoul costumes or things like red contacts record any customer's personal information and send a memo to the CCG about it so that they could keep track of said individual during Halloween.

Finally, the CCG had officials who would remain at businesses with ghoul specials or decorations to be on the lookout for anything suspicious and to keep track of simply partiers who wanted to dress up as mankind's greatest enemies.

Still the CCG does try every year to lobby the government to ban ghoul costumes citing public safety and costs of false reports.

Anteiku on the other hand seems to enjoy Halloween. The week of they do a ghoul café with special addition drinks and foods as well as everyone wearing ghoul contacts. Uta also shows up with high quality recreations of famous ghoul masks for customers to wear. They can also get their picture taken. The waiters as well can wear masks.

But it is an unwritten agreement among the ghoul customers and staff that no one will wear their own mask in this event.

* * *

 **The omake was actually inspired by someones holiday for the CCG fic on a different site. I wanted to write a Halloween fic with this idea but I couldn't quite make one that fit so I just decided to put this here for now.**

 **Please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	83. conflict and mad doctorspsychos

**Wow were parts of this hard to write. Especially the last part. I had to change bits of Kanou's dialogue. Especially the last line since well I don't see the surprise revelation about the manager fazing Ken in this story like it did in the manga. So I decided to change it to something a little closer to home for Ken. Hope that its realistic for Kanou to know about this stuff. But I don't think there is much here since its still only ramping up. Prepare for next chapter where the rest of the CCG will get involved and Ken will do something.**

 **PS. Well my mind has recently been blown with the new facts on Rize in canon. Really changes some plans I had for Ken and his father but gives me some new ideas that I think might be better.**

 **thanks for reading wraith1055**

* * *

Touka stood still as she looked at the barrel of the quinque aimed at her. She didn't like this. Of all the doves had to be Hide. Ken's precious little human who had, though she would never admit it, also grown a bit on her. She debated her options. She could try to dodge and run or attack. Dodging was risky with Yoriko in her arms. And fighting meant that she was stuck with the problem of how to deal with this yellow haired idiot without hurting him too much. It also didn't help her that this boy was quite talented in fighting ghouls and was sure to come at her in an unexpected way. But that thought slowly gave her an idea. Something she didn't like but felt gave her and Yoriko the best chance at getting out of her safe and sound.

Touka took a deep breath behind her mask and got ready to pull off her plan. "You want the girl?" she asked; making sure to keep as much mirth in her voice as possible to mess with the dove's heads. "Then you can have her!" she shouted as she suddenly threw the girl at Hide. The boy panicked and lowered his quinque as he moved to grab her. At the same time Touka jumped back and hardened her wing for a volley of shards. "Look out!' one of the doves yelled but she couldn't tell who it was. She unleashed the attack but made sure to aim away from Hide and Yoriko. Unfortunately, this also meant the other three were able to dodge as well.

Hide cursed as he grabbed Yoriko and moved to dodge the shards. ' _Cutting it a bit close there, aren't ya?!'_ he mentally griped. He quickly figured out how to deal with this. He called out to one of the other investigators. "Take her and have the other two guard you on the way out. I'll handle the ghoul." The older man looked like he was about to protest being told to leave by his junior but Hide didn't give him the chance. "Please, the hostage is a friend of mind. I can't lose her like this. Look you know I can handle this. I promise to pay you back for this." He made up that off the top of his head but it seemed to work. The other investigator relented and promised Hide that they would protect Yoriko before rushing out with the other two behind him. Hide sighed in relief before turning.

"Okay Rabbit!" he shouted, "Let's dance." With that the two of them shot forward till Touka's wing smashed into Hide's quinque's sword form. Beginning a fight where neither wanted to hurt the other.

* * *

The same could not be said for the other two fights. Especially the fight between Takahashi and the twins. The bad blood between the two families inflamed all three of their desires to crush each other. Takahashi worked fast to establish offensive dominance. Forcing the twins to dodge as they pushed back further and further. They jumped and weaved as the quinque chased them. Both of them looking for an opening, any opening, that they could exploit.

Finally Kuro spotted one to his right. She slipped under the raging tentacle and rushed Hideaki while he was busy with Shiro. She appeared crouched to his right about to strike but she felt her instincts scream at that second as she heard a clicking sound. She was already dodging by the time she spotted the q-bullet gun her foe was aiming at her eyes. He fired two shots before pulling the quinque back to strike at her. One missed but the other smashed squarely on her nose. While not breaking through her skin it was still quite painful and broke her concentration. Kusanagi struck then but Kuro was able to dodge it thanks to her earlier jump back. She fell back with a growl. She felt a small scratching in the back of her brain. _'He's toying with me!'_ She darkly thought. _'Just like that man!'_ In her mind she could hear Jason's dark laugh.

Takahashi's cold eyes locked onto the single eyehole on her mask. "Shit! you lucked out on that one beast." This only further irritated the girl. Before Kuro could snap anything back at the dove, Shiro jumped to her sister's aid. "I think that was a trap," she told Kuro. Kuro rolled her eyes at this. "Geez. Thanks for telling me. I would have never guessed." Her sister looked at her before she smacked her on the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?!" Kuro yelped. Kuro had a half a mind to punch her sister right there for that. "For being an idiot," Shiro called back.

"OI!" they heard Takahashi call out. His face livid. "Don't ignore me for some family drama!" He swung again. The two girls were forced to jump away as the quinque smashed into the ground between the two. "Yin!" Shiro called out to her sister. When Kuro looked over she told her simply, "Let's finish this."

Kuro nodded and jumped to where her sister was. They both activated their kagunes. Shiro stretched hers out into many tentacles with a bit of reach. Meanwhile Kuro brought hers closer to her body and made less of them to fatten and strengthen the ones she had for close combat. They would work as they always had as a team to take down this man once and for all.

At this, Takahashi started to laugh. He could recognize what they were planning since he had gone over every single bit of information the CCG had compiled on them and their brother. "Finally taking this seriously huh?" he asked. "That's good. I wouldn't want to end this too quickly. I want to enjoy this. I want to see your expression after you do your best… and still fail!" he pulled the quinque back to wrap around himself ready to fight.

Kuro gritted her teeth. Something deep in her wanting to make this man pay for what his family had done to hers. "Don't underestimate us. We won't let you take anyone from us again," she told him before leaping forward. He attacked as well but Shiro used her kagune to defend her sister. But even though Kuro got through, she was not able to launch a successful attack on her opponent and was eventually driven back. Takahashi was not going to go down that easy.

* * *

Ken looked at the man standing over the two of them. "Doctor Kanou?" he asked. The older man nodded at him. Ken then noticed movement below the man and recognized the person in the vat below him. ' _Rize?'_ he thought. As if called to by this, Rize's head shot up and her eyes connected with Ken's. The young man was taken slightly aback at the sight. That of his once mighty aunt broken and chained like some animal. Slowly though her head drooped back down. "She's alive?" he asked in shock.

Dr. Kanou replied, "Ah. Funny isn't it. If you had just calmed down for a few seconds and checked on her, then there was a chance you could have saved her." He waited for a reaction from the boy. He had read that he was rather protective of his family so perhaps it would have some effect on him. But Ken didn't show much reaction. At least to Kanou. Inside he was berating himself for it. He had gotten scared like a child and for that Rize had had to suffer under this man.

Deciding that the current silence wasn't productive, Kanou begin to talk again. "I must say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Ken. A natural hybrid. Something that had assumed to be impossible. A true marvel to behold." Ken locked eyes with the doctor. "You've been using my aunt's kagune to make fake half-ghouls. Why?" he asked.

Kanou smirked at him. "Have you ever felt something is wrong with this world Ken? As if you're trapped in some warped bird cage?" Ken cocked his eyebrow at this question. "What the hell are you talking about? It's the way the world is. I've just been doing my best to keep my sisters safe and happy in it." But Kanou shook his head in disappointment.

"Kaneki my boy," he began. "I'm disappointed in you. I was expecting a smart lad like you to have given this some more thought. But I guess that you are just another domesticated bird; unable to break out of the cage that this world has become. That someone has made. I came to understand that this birdcage is holding our world back. That's why I want to break it open. But for that I need the strength of ghouls. And not just any but I needed ghouls with the strength of heterosis; one eyed ghouls. They would become a ray of hope that would pierce the overcast sky."

"But I could not find a real one eyed ghoul. So, I decided to make them. I experiment and sacrificed endlessly and still made no progress." He began to talk about technical aspects of his experiment when Ken cut him off. "Bird cage? Ray of hope? You sure like to talk old man. But do you think that shit is enough to excuse you from what you've done?! Sacrificing others?! Taking Rize from us?! You realize what me and the twins have had to go through since that?!"

Kanou just looked at him like he had said something immature. "I'm a doctor. Loss of life and other unfortunate results are to be expected in surgical trials like this. Besides I can assure you that this is all for a better future." But Ken snarled, "You really don't understand the pain that you have caused, do you?" He locked eyes with Kanou. "You aren't a doctor, you're a fucking psycho."

The room went silent for a couple seconds before Kanou turned away from him. "Semantics," he coolly rebuffed. Not that I care what you think. No doubt the world will view my experiments as evil. Soon I will run out of places to hide. I'm glad that we could have this conversation before it got too late. Especially after I was finally able to succeed in creating viable half-ghouls artificially." Kanou now looked to Ken. "No longer will I live like this. Constantly hiding away. No longer will I try to live in the world of man. I have already given up on it."

He seemed to come up with something as he again grinned in his smug way. "How about it Kaneki. Mind if I join with you?" Ken's face broke into confusion. "What…" he started but Kanou continued, "I had originally planned to join with Aogiri but working with you wouldn't be such a bad deal either. I think it would be most prudent to join hands with each other. Separate we may be enemies but together and we could be more than reliable allies. With your help and cooperation, I could finish with my research and provide you with an army of half ghouls at your disposal."

Ken looked lost at this. "What the hell are you saying?" he asked. But Kanou noticed his confusion and so didn't let up. "How about this?" he added. "Join me and I will show you the true form of this world." Ken, was finally able to get his emotions under control. "Real form?" he asked. "Yes, Ken. The other side of this world. The hidden truth. If you never come to understand it then you will never truly see reality for what it is. You might even come to change your mind once you see it for yourself. The true form of V for example. And the secrets behind your father."

* * *

 **And so Ken is tempted with the chance to learn what he has wanted to know since his talk with Eto. Again I changed what Kanou offered cause A. Ken wouldn't want to go to Aogiri at all in this fic and B. I don't think the managers connection to Aogiri would be that much of a shock to Ken. Eto may have already told him anyways.**

 **Next part will definately have Amon, Akira, and Shinohara. I promise.**

 **As always please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	84. Mounting pressure

**This came out super fast cause I hit a bit of inspiration and wrote it in a day. Plus theres a chance I may miss next weekend. Work on Saturday and on Monday I have to come in an hour early and leave an hour late.**

 **Still hope you guys enjoyed this one. I already finalized where this is going so it should at least be a few more chapters. aiming for four or five right now. After that i will have the one omake I promised a reader already (sorry for taking so long with it but I want to finish the arc so that I can give it my complete focus without having to keep track of this arc at the same time.) then I'll put a nice break/fun chapter before we get into the OC chapter before I go into the Anteiku raid chapters. Then I plan to finish with an arc going over the three Kaneki's father. I will warn you that these last arcs will maybe have some spoilers for the current area in the mangas at some level Mostly to do with Rize's (and by extension Ken's father in this fic) true history. So sorry to anyone not up to date on the manga.**

 **Also I need a true (aka first name given at birth) for Ken's father because of what the last chapter revealed I feel he needs one. I kind of want something with a bit of meaning behind it and something he'd hate so rather be not be called by it. So I'll be open to ideas on that. Or you can just tell me you don't like this idea and his first name that he used with his family is his real one.**

 **I plan to get into a sequel which I have not named yet after i finish the anteiku raid. Its still in early early development. I don't even know where I will have all the character be at before it even starts. So I'll try to open a forum where you guys can kind of discuss what you'd like to see in the sequel.**

 **Finally does anyone know how to fix it on Amazon if you order a bunch of manga but the because one or two were preorder its not shipping the ones that you ordered that are already here? I ordered all the available Tokyo ghoul books in English and well its not even shipping me the ones that have already been released till February. Can someone help me?**

 **And thanks for reading hcm2003**

* * *

Ken was stunned. Here was his chance to finally get what he wanted. To truly find out who his father really was. So far he only had a partial picture. From what he remembered of the man, what he had learned from his own investigations, the bits that Eto had given him to tantalize him into joining her little war game. But now Kanou was offering him everything. But still it was Kanou.

In his mind his, a storm of questions and thoughts rolled around. All the while, Kanou and Kamishiro watched him agonize. Each keeping their thoughts to themselves. Ken debated and debated. This was an amazing chance. But it came from Kanou. But he could control Kanou. But he was a monster that had killed and made so many suffer. But hadn't Ken killed and scared so many others as well. But what about what he had done to Rize. But it wasn't like Rize was innocent and he could get Kanou to give her back. But what about what he had done to Yoriko. But they had saved Yoriko. But the twins and Touka wouldn't agree to this. But he could keep it secret. And so on and so on. His mind continued to spin around in circles.

"I…" he started. Kanou looked expectantly. "Yes?" he asked Kaneki. "I will…," but before he could finally answer another figure came crashing down from the roof and smashed into the vat in holding Rize. This surprised everyone who had been focusing on Ken. Kanou rushed to the ledge to look down below him. "What's going on!?" he shouted; now no longer in control. "The donor…" he called out. It was then that Ken spotted the figure in the smoke. It was Yomo holding Rize. "Ken," he acknowledged Ken. "Walk your own path. Don't stray or be deceived. Take the path that you believe in."

And with that he turned to leapt away. "Yomo… wait!" Ken called to him while Kanou screamed for Rize. But Yomo didn't stop. He reached a ledge high above the others and looked first at Sachi then to Ken. "Ken… be careful. The doves are here."

* * *

"Halt!" Amon screamed as he smashed open the door and entered a large room where two groups were fighting. He immediately recognized two of them as Naki and the Gourmet. Naki glanced over at them and worriedly stated, "Doves?!" Meanwhile Shuu finished securing his mask. A bit perturbed by the arrival the CCG. "So a troublemaker from the twentieth ward and one of the five escapees from the S level," Akira observed. Her face took on a cruel smirk as she remarked, "They'll make for some good material. And, if that half-moon masked fool is here, then it's a good chance that that one-eyed bastards is here as well." Her last line held enough venom to make some of the other doves shiver.

"Shit," Naki screeched. "Now the doves are here too? How the hell am I supposed to deal with both them and this Americano bastard at the same time." But as he agonized, Shuu approached him and called out, "Excuse me Monsieur." Naki whirled around and snapped, "What did you call me?! The name is Naki you jerk!" But Tsukiyama ignored him and continued with, "I have a proposal. Perhaps we should team up. Forge an alliance for this moment." Naki looked confused and asked, "Four gem lions?" Naki asked. Shuu sighed at this. "Your ignorance is just astounding. I meant let's fight together against the doves for now."

Now realizing what he meant, Naki instantly agreed. "Alright you lions! Let's do this!" Naki screamed to the confusion of most everyone. "There is no way the great Naki is going to be caged in kokuria again!" From there he turned to where Shuu stood behind him. "I trust you have my back monsieur," he stated. To which Naki nodded in agreement.

' _He might be a little weird,'_ Naki thought, _'But he's not a bad guy.'_

But Shuu was simply thinking, _'I shall finish you off once you're tired.'_

* * *

"More RC walls?" Shinohara observed as he they walked by more of the fleshy constructs. He sighed before stating, "Hell it's like we're in a haunted house. I keep waiting for something to jump out at us." But nothing did as they keep traveling further into the facility. Finally, though they entered into another room filled with capsules and other such things. "What's this? A laboratory?" someone asked. But before anyone else could speculate they heard someone shout "Kai!" and then something slam into the ground behind a large structure in the center of the room.

All the investigators activated their quinques right then. And began to stalk into the room ready for a fight. "You're no match for me yet kid!" Shinohara recognized this voice as of the SS class Orca. "In the world of man, I trained in martial arts with the masters and then used my ghoul body to refine and perfect it. This training is way beyond anything you've done. You're still too immature. And until you grow past this and commit yourself to a purpose, you will be no path forward for you. Know your powerlessness." He then spotted the ghoul jumping away with the doctor. "Stop!" Shinohara shouted. "Dr. Kanou you are under arrest for unlawful experiments and colluding with ghouls." At the same time, Shinohara heard another voice call out, "Wait!"

But it was then that the doctor press a trigger he was holding. All at once, the capsules opened and a great many of the doctor's poor failures began to crawl out of them. Heading straight for the delicious flesh before them. Before he left though, Doctor Kanou did say one last thing. "It's too bad that we had to suffer such an interruption Eyepatch. I feel that if it wasn't for that we could have come to an accord. But how about for now you play with your little siblings here. They may be failures but even you will have a bit of difficulty with this many of them. I look forward to the day we meet again."

"Kanou!" Ken shouted. He began to run towards the doctor as he fitted his mask on. But before he could reach the doctor he was already surrounded and forced to fight back. During this distraction Sachi escaped with the doctor. Ken snarled as he began to fight the one's off that were attacking him. He glanced over to where Shinohara was. The two of them did lock eyes and conveyed an agreement to put their issues with each other on hold till they took care of these freaks first. "Don't think this is over, Kanou," he coldly said. "I will find you and you will tell me everything you know."

* * *

Kotone screeched in pain as the small blade impaled into her eye. "It hurts," she stated as she dug out the blade. "Kotone!" her partner ran to her aid. "Are you alright?" she asked worry in her eyes. But the girl just replied, "I'm fine it will heal." But the boy who had been taking them both on this entire time began to laugh at this.

He was an annoying one to the two. He seemed to be playing rather than fighting seriously. Making silly remarks will dodging in an almost childlike manner. They had finally cut him and knocked away his quinque at one point and tried to finish this. But that was when he stabbed Kotone with this new quinque. "Heal?" he asked in his playful tone. He then opened up his over shirt to reveal multiple blades. "I wonder if you'll be able to keep up." He then went on the attack.

* * *

Not far from the fakes and Juuzo's fight, the fight between Takahashi and twins was continuing as well. Shiro was keep her wits about her. Playing defense and keeping the man from giving his full attention to her sister. Takahashi was thus force to divide his attention and keep his distance; unable to go on the attack. But he was keeping his calm. Waiting for his moment to strike. Taking his opportunities where he could and using counters to through the two girls off of their game.

But unfortunately, Kuro was not keeping her cool. The girl had been getting steadily more aggressive and reckless. Her vision red with anger at the sight of this smug man who wanted to take her precious ones from her. She snarled as he chased her back again with an impressive counter. The young girl snarled. Salivating so much in her upset state, that some began to leak from her mouth.

Inside her head she was angry, afraid, and desperate. How had everything gone so wrong so fast. They had finally gotten Yoriko back, only for both Aogiri and the doves to show up at the same time. They had to escape. She couldn't lose anyone. Not again. She felt a sharp pain in her head and so an image of her dead mother and dead father.

She roared as she jumped forward. She dumped as much power as she could into her limbs. Moving as fast as she could and striking as hard as she could. But he still held her off. _'Not yet!'_ She screamed in her head. _'It's not enough! I need more! More power!'_ She didn't even notice as the tips of her kagune began to slightly harden. Already chipping tiny bits off the surface of her opponents quinque. _'More! If I can't win now! Then what was the point of eating that crap all this time?!'_

A small crack formed in the tip of her kagune as well. Like the sick smile of some beast.

* * *

 **As you can see, stuff is getting serious. Shinohara and Ken must feel weird having to agree to team up to fight Kanou's failures. Bet the CCG won't tell anyone about how one of their special classes teamed up with the SSS class who now leads a ghoul army in the thirteenth ward.**

 **And Kuro's part was hard to write. I mean really difficult. it still feels off to me. Probably would have been easier if I could draw. Still wish I was good at it so I could draw some fan art of my own fic... despite how arrogant that sounds I'd at least have liked to draw my ocs so that people could see how I see them all.**

 **Speaking of OCs, Dang it I need to make minions for the next big bad of my OC arc. Even the big bad still needs a decent amount of work. Though I can assure you that a lot of you will hate him once I put him together.**

 **I believe thats it. See you guys next chapter.**

 **Please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	85. sinking into the darkness

**well here it is. I was not certain if i would finish this one by tonight. But I did. I am seriously tired as I had a ten hour workday saturday and will probably have another ten hour workday monday. Holidays are way too busy.**

 **Akadark: About the drawing, it wouldn't help me write. I just wish I could draw the OCs so people could get an idea of what they look like in my head. Maybe even draw some of the OC arc scenes I've had in here as well. Like Ken holding Alice by the neck in the burning broadcasting room. seems like it would be fun to see.**

 **And yeah you are right. This fight in the first scene wouldn't be a threat to Ken. I see it more of an annoyance than anything that Kanou put in to mostly slow him down so that they could get far enough away before he could track where they went. The lab is rather maze like. I did feel that this part is a bit weird with Ken making a couple of quips to Shinohara and not seeming to take it seriously but I feel that Ken at this point would be a bit upset that Kanou got away and may try to mess with Shinohara to mask how upset he is with Kanou from the investigator. Also, easier to deal with the annoyances when you let the doves handle some of them. Plus the failures in this series are a bit tougher than in canon which would probably make them more of a pain to deal with. Like playing a game where you get stuck running through an area filled with random battles with low level creatures; not hard but insanely annoying and time consuming.**

 **and yeah, I should have fixed that. I liked the line from the manga so I left it in. But in this case, while not a perfect comparison, the fakes are closer to cousins then siblings to Ken as they came from his aunt Rize. sorry for the confusion for that.**

 **Thanks for what you said about my OCs. I like to take my time and craft them rather than just use them as plot devices. I hate OCs that feel too mary/gary stu or are just flat cardboard npcs for the canon characters to get important information from. Thats also why I like my OCs to still have some impact even if their arc is over unless if fits for them to be gone. Even Robin is still in here and I already killed him. I got an idea of who my next villain is at a base level as well as a couple of his minions (not nice people) as well as another character important for this arc and an idea of what i want to happen. Now I just need to actually figure what happens in this arc to have this stuff happen. Also your OC idea is actually pretty similar to a rough idea I have been playing around with for a character for V though he might not show up till after Anteiku.**

 **SO here is the chapter where the calm before the Kuro storm ends. Next chapter will take some work cause I need finalize what will happen to her exactly.**

 **finally thanks for reading: childnic,naga mada, and giggling devil. I look forward to your reviews of the coming chapters.**

 **PS. I feel like there was something I was going to say here that i forgot. oh well I try to remember for next chapter preface.**

* * *

"Hiyaaah!" Shinohara roared as he cut down another one of the failures that was attacking one of his teammates. He quickly pulled the man up off the ground and checked him for serious injury. Finding none he pushed him back towards the way they had come in. "Move," he ordered, "we need to get out of here. There are too many of them." The man stumbled a bit but complied as Shinohara fought off another one.

Once Kanou had escaped, the monsters he had unleashed attacked. While not attacking intelligently, these things were extremely sturdy and more numerous then he'd like. After knocking back the closest to them, Shinohara had ordered everyone to evacuate this lab. He hoped that they close off the lab or at least bottleneck the things. Even with Eyepatch occupying half of them, there were still too many.

He turned to look at where Eyepatch was fighting. Eyepatch's kagune ripped another in half but the thing didn't die but grabbed onto it and tugged. This threw him off balanced and allowed another one to jump in the gap in his defenses and bite his arm. The ghoul screamed out a profanity before yanking the biting one off his arm and then throwing it into the one holding his kagune. He then used that to free his tentacle that then slashed the two into little pieces before he jumped back from another lunge and blocked a kagune attack.

His observation of the fight was ended when he heard a hiss behind him. He spun around to see another failure going for his back. So, he spun around and used the full force of Arata to increase his strength and bisect the opponent with his blade. But this put him in a dangerous position for another to attack him. He couldn't turn to counter fast enough. He hoped that Arata would be strong enough to hold against the strike. However, before the thing could attack him, Eyepatch appeared to its flank and then spun in the air to allow his foot to make contact with the failure's chin and rip its head off. The thing stumbled for a few seconds before it finally collapsed in a heap.

Shinohara looked over to Eyepatch. The ghoul appeared to have an amused expression on his face. "You're welcome," he said before punching another hulk away. Shinohara huffed before turning to hold off yet another one. Slowly they backed away before finally reaching the doorway. But the things still followed them. This forced them to keep backing up down the corridor. Shinohara and Eyepatch took up the rear with Eyepatch taking out some of them that were far from them with his kagune and funneling the rest towards Shinohara.

"This will be a tale to tell the grandkids huh Mr. Special class," the ghoul joked. "Working with an SSS class to escape a mad doctor's murder lab." Shinohara beheaded another one before glancing at the strange ghoul. "You should be taking this more seriously," the ghoul just guffawed at his frustration. Before Shinohare snapped, "I can't believe you are helping us out here." The ghoul simply shrugged and said, "What do you expect? Going after you while these things are all over the place would be a stupid move. Not that I can't pull it off but too much work for just killing you off. Besides the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? I guess I could have escaped and left you with these things but… let's consider this my good deed for the day."

"Don't think I'm going to just let you go when all of this is over," Shinohara told Eyepatch. But the ghoul laughed at this. Eventually they had whittled the pack down but there were quite a few of them chasing them. But it seemed like they were close to the end. It was then though that it happened.

An inhuman scream echoed from the behind them. Shinohara didn't know what to think of it. But Eyepatch did. Ken could faintly hear it. Kuro's voice in pain and screaming for him, their sister, and even their mom and dad. "Kuro!" he instinctually mumbled in realization and fear. Shinohara only heard the ro from that before Eyepatch suddenly turned and bolted past the rest of the investigators back towards the exit to the lab. Shinohara didn't know what to think. But he quickly told the other confused investigators, "Forget him for now. Focus on finishing these things off. Taking on Eyepatch'll come after that." The others affirmed his orders and moved to support him. For the next ten minutes, the group of investigators held off till the flow of failures finally abated.

Strangely it was at the end of this that Amon's group appeared. Apparently, they had found another entrance to the lab and then followed the attacking failures back to where Shinohara's team was holding out. "Shinohara, are you okay?" Amon asked. Shinohara grinned and told him, "Just fine. All we have are a few minor scrapes and scratches. Maybe a few nips here and there. How about your team?" Amon looked over to Akira was currently propped up on the wall. "Akira was hit pretty hard by the S rate Naki. He was also able to take a large bite out of her leg. I want to get her some medical treatment as soon as possible before it gets life threatening or infected." Shinohara nodded his head in agreement. "We'll start heading back to the entrance and get her some first aid before calling in a med-evac unit. It might also be good to call in some reinforcements. This place is… larger then I had expected." The two of them glanced around as Amon asked, "How could the doctor have built this?" Shinohara simply answered, "I don't know."

Shinohara's face then turned grim. "You haven't heard anything from Juuzo or the others, yet have you?" Amon shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Is something the matter?" Shinohara breathed deeply and then sighed. "Just a bad feeling is all. We should try to locate them while falling back. I don't want to lose anyone this time."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

In another section of the lab, three fights were going on independent of each other in a single chamber. The fight between Touka and Hide was the smallest in scope. The two of them, though unbeknownst to the other, were not too keen on hurting each other. So, they had developed a weird style of combat with Hide acting intentionally slow and avoiding his signature tricks to let Touka sweep by his strikes while Touka intentional telegraphed her moves by making large attacks or adding somewhat subtle tells to her fighting that she was sure Hide could spot and figure out which way she was going to attack. What this combination created was a fight that looked realistic between two pitched foes even though both were intentionally throwing their punches.

The fact that they were not fighting with all their might allowed them to keep track of the other two battles near them. Touka was nervous about the twins' fight. Every time she looked back at it, the scene felt wrong to her. She knew of the history between the Takahashis and Ken's family by now but she still was unprepared for the raw emotion being unleashed now. Especially with Kuro.

The girl was fighting less like a person or upset ghoul but more and more like a rabid animal. She was charging in blindly growling and lashing out chaotically with her strikes. Something about it struck her as familiar as well. Like she had seen this before. The way she didn't even react whenever she got clipped except to snap at the quinque. Or how her kagune appeared to be subtly moving differently. There was something screaming in Touka's head that this was wrong. But what?

Her answer finally came when she noticed the subtle changes on sections of the rinkauku. Like it was getting harder and larger while changing shape into something more. A flash of that time in the back alley flew through Touka's head. Kuro was a half kakuja and was probably only moments away from going berserk. _'Oh, Shit!'_ Touka realized as the full force of this hammered into her mind. She needed to stop this before they all got screwed over.

* * *

Shiro likewise had noticed her sister's growing issue. There combo attacks now falling apart as Kuro became more and more erratic and moved more and more out of her sister's cover. She tried to keep up but it was incredibly difficult. It wasn't helped by the dove seeing his chance and trying to force them to separate further with well-timed quinque strikes that drove her back.

"Yin!' she called out but her sister didn't answer. She instead continued the charge recklessly at the dove. Another powerful attack smashing into Kuro, threw her back despite the defense she put up. The girl crashed on the ground and rolled out of the way of another strike. She growled as she stared down the dove.

His eyes seemed as livid as her own. Hideaki's mind was flooded with feelings of rage and hate. However, unlike Kuro, he was able to keep himself under control enough to not upset his combat style. He didn't let his eternal strife, get in the way but instead used it to fuel his fight as he pushed Kuro to fall further and further into her own darkness. Kuro meanwhile was a mass of confusion. She was angry at this dove for just being dove and for what his mother had done to her parents. Upset at the fact that his mere presence reminded her of what she lost with Maria. Afraid caused he could take her friends and family from her.

The myriad of feelings bubbling in her mind continued to flood her mind. It felt like she was sinking into an ocean of darkness. Its black oily substance rising or she herself sinking into it; she couldn't tell which. But her world was becoming more and more confined into this darkness. She could hear a faint laugh at the edge of her consciousness. And the angry shouts of those who had chased and hurt her since they lost their happy childhood. She was so close to breaking. All it would take was on little push.

* * *

That push would come from the final fight in the room. Unlike the other two, this one was turning into a one-sided affair. Juuzo seemed as if he was playing with the two girls. He giggled and taunted as he threw his weapons at them. He focused on Kotone. Despite her and Kayoko's best efforts, they couldn't stop the boy or block the blades. She felt them one by one impale in her body. But she fought through it. She had been through worse. If they could just pin him down, then they could tear him apart.

Kotone then noticed that he was about to run out of blades. She gave one look to her partner and they charged. As they got close he threw the last blade. The girl ignored it as it sank into her shoulder. This was perfect. He was landing from a previous jump so he wouldn't be able dodge and he didn't have a weapon. Kotone grinned in anticipation.

But when they were only a few steps from him, Suzuya smiled at them and reached for something behind him. Kayoko realized what it was. He had jumped to where his scythe quinque had landed earlier. But it was too late to stop. He was already swinging the scythe towards Kotone's neck. The other girl also had yet to realize as the scythe was still mostly behind him. In desperation, she did the only thing she could.

It all occurred in less than a second. The scythe came out just as Kayoko spun around and knocked Kotone out of the way. Instead, the blade sank deep into Kayoko's own back. The girl screamed in pain before crashing on top of Kotone. Juuzo giggled. "First one down."

It took a few momments for Kotone to piece together what had just occurred. She looked at the blood on her hands from her friend and adopted half-ghoul sister. She shuddered and a series of panicked sounds came out of her mouth.

Kayoko slowly raised her head up to get a look at Kotone. Looking like she was barely holding onto consciousness. Through her ragged breathing, she smiled and cradled the other girl's face. "You're not hurt are you Kotone?" she was able to force out. Kotone shook her head; still not able speak. Kayoko coughed up a bit of blood at this. But then smiled again. "Good. I'm happy… you… made it…" she told Kotone before she collapsed. Kotone felt her eyes begin to burn while she tried to shake her sister awake. She called out to her but the girl didn't answer. Finally, Kotone screamed in fear and pain at the fact that this cruel world had yet again taken someone from her.

* * *

The whole scene shook everyone but Hideaki and Juuzo to the core. Even Touka found herself feeling a small bit of sadness for the girl as well as realizing that Yoriko could have suffered a similar fate if they had not come as soon as they did. But the most disturbed one was Kuro. But not for Kotone.

In her mind, she could easily replace that scene with her own sister being sliced open before her as she could do nothing to stop it. All the while, having some perverse dove standing over them while enjoying the tragic show. As her mind continued to play similar scenes but changing who of those she cared about getting killed in front of her, her mind snapped. And Kuro screamed while feeling a burning sensation in her kakuhous.

* * *

 **So yeah, being Kotone is suffering. When I first made her she was supposed to not be this tragic. But now I am actually feeling pretty bad for what I have put her through. And may put her through after the end of this arc.**

 **And Kuro has awakened. I got an idea of how her form will work but I want it to have some major disadvantages cause its only a half. Like parts of it getting in the way because they haven't completed but if she reaches a state similar to her brothers with a full and controllable kakuja then these defects will transform into their true shape and actually be pretty nice for her.**

 **As always please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	86. animalistic

**I hated writing this chapter. I couldn't figure out the right way for everyone to act around Kuro during and after her transformation for it to look right. In the end I gave up and put this here. but I'm not above taking it back to redo. I mean the times Ken's went full half kakuja he was alone so I wasns't sure how they would react to this happening in front of them or how fast it was. Would they attack while its activating or sit and wait for her to strike first. For real, I spent half a day not able to type anything. Just running scenerios in my head that never came out right. So, because it was easier on me, I had them not attack her while turning but the whole scene is supposed to be incredibly short. Like a minute or a minute and half tops. I think.**

 **scienceoverlord, abutterflystruecolors, and blueunicorn21 thanks for favoriting. ANd Abutterflystruecolors thanks for the pm. it was interesting to see your thoughts on the series as a whole. I hope to see good review from you on upcoming chapters.**

* * *

For Hide this was a disturbing spectacle he had hoped he would never have to see a second time. He still, every once and a while, had nightmares over the time Ken came too close to kill him in his half-kakuja madness. The poor girl screamed in despair matching Kotone's. Kuro's though was layered with an inhumane sound that made Hide's humanity scream at him to run away. _'Does going into a kakuja state stress the vocal cords?'_ Hide idly wondered. He watched as large amounts of kagune material exploded out of her body and began to curl around her and form the beginnings of her shell.

At this moment, basically everyone's attention was on the girl. Even Juuzo watched in a childlike fascination which allowed Kotone to grab Kayoko and flee back towards the command center; where she hoped to find Kanou. Takahashi was surprised as well. But before he could make up his mind to attack, both he and Kuro were forced to dodge as the kagune begin to wildly strike around Kuro in an automated defense like way. Shiro, meanwhile, was heartbroken as she watched her precious sister suffer through this. It made her scared both for what Kuro was going through and what she would do when she finished changing. And a tiny part of her deep inside wondered… if this was eventually going to be her fate as well.

Meanwhile Kuro's transformation continued. For her it felt like her mind had fallen into a cold dark pit while her body was being swallowed up by burning hot magma. She screamed again and began to babble. Pleading for her mom, dad, brother, or sister to save her. The kagune material began to solidify over her upper body; forming armor like plates around portions of her torso and arms. Gauntlet like things cover her hands before ending in thin sharp claws at her finger tips. Another layer covered her kagune as well. Kuro began to cry as she felt more pain. "Someone," she quietly pleaded, "Please help me."

But what came to her was not a family member but something else. She felt a small hand affectionately rub her check. "Ah, my poor, little Kuro," she heard her own voice say to her. "Don't tell me you forgot what I taught you. About depending on others." And with that, some of the material began to crawl onto Kuro's face.

* * *

Kanou watched the entire scene of Kuro's awakening with interests. Next to him stood Eto with Sachi standing behind them. Before Kanou was a mass of computer screens and processors that made up the central control and data gathering system for the facility. Before him the screens showed all the fights happening throughout the facility. Several zoomed in close on Kuro, Ken, and Amon in particular. "Most interesting," he stated. "Not only did we get to see some of the CCG's finest and Kaneki-kun in action but also the first emergence of his little sister's kakuja abilities."

Eto giggled as well. "Truly a wonderful surprise, ne doctor?" she added. "To think it would choose this moment to come out. It's almost perfect. Though this was one of my books, I would have had both girls turn before fighting each other. Tragedy at its finest." But it was now that Kanou sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't have time to stay and watch." He moved quickly to activate the systems self-destruct. Eto cocked her head as if confused. "Why do you say that doctor?" she asked. "What could be so important that you would want to miss this show."

Kanou laughed. "It's not like this will be the only showing. To be honest I'm looking forward to how she will be when she gains control of it like her brother more than this current spectacle." He pointed at the screen where she was currently going on the attack. He finished the commands and with a press of the enter key the system began to destroy all the data on it. "There. That should finish deleting the data before the CCG investigators locate this room. By the then all of the lab's records will already have been disposed of." he turned to leave. "Now to escape before the investigators locate us. I'll take you to the shortcut outside. I'm not too interested in being caught up in another fight."

As he began to leave though, Eto asked, "And what about your two girls? The fake Eyepatches. Aren't you going to wait for them?" But Kanou simply sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I must let them go. The strike that boy did to Kayoko will have caused to much damage to her kakahou to fix. And unfortunately, without Kayoko's mostly dispassionate reasoning to keep her in check, Kotone will be too difficult to control at this point. So, I'll leave her here. Though I do wish her luck. We will just have to make more, later." Eto watched the man exit as she followed. A cruel smile forming as she decided that she was going to get along with this man just fine.

* * *

Hide heard the mask drop off Kuro's face as she began to giggle madly. By now her half-kakuja had mostly finished forming. The whole spectacle had only taken no more than half a minute to finish. Maybe less. Large portions of her upper body and even her neck looked like it was incased in body armor. Her hands were covered as well with long claw like protrusions where her fingers should have been. On her face, it had covered up the area around her eyes with eight pairs of indentations/openings in it that most likely would not be too helpful in letting her see. More of the organic armor had also formed around her mouth and neck that made it appear like a snake's jaws with four large fang like structures among the jagged edges around her mouth. In fact, the whole half kakuja gave off a snake like feeling with its slim but powerful structure.

Her rinkakus had grown as well. But unlike her brothers, hers did not appear segmented. Instead they remained in one large tentacle but with a more snake like look to them. Many of the rinkaku scales on it had grown as well which gave it more pronounced scale-like look. The strange openings near the tips of her rinkakus had become more prominent as well. The ends of each of her kagunes now appeared like the head of a snake. And right now, Hide was feeling so much like one of those feeder mice that pet stores sell for reptile food.

For a few beats, no one really moved other than Kuro. The girl's rinkaku's swung around as if angry while her head whirled around in confusion; her ears twitching as her nose took in all the scents around her. It was obvious that her vision was vastly compromised if not completely gone from the kakuja and that this was irritating the now animalistic girl. Hide wondered why it would do that? _'Is it not finished growing?'_ he wondered. After all it was a half-kukuja so maybe it was only half formed.

Hide then looked over to the others to get what they thought of this. Touka looked just as nervous as he was. In a foolish move, she had turned away from Hide since she was distracted by Kuro's spectacle. She was so lucky since if he was any other CCG investigator then she would have been wide open for a sucker punch attack with her entire attention towards Kuro.

He saw that the fakes had disappeared. Juuzo meanwhile was looking at the poor girl with a look of excitement in his eyes. He wasn't attacking yet though. Instead he was moving about to pick up the knife quiqnues that he had thrown at Kotone earlier. The girl had ripped them or shaken them off all over the area where they had been fighting. But Hide knew that that would only keep his attention for a short while.

He saw both Shiro and Takahashi at the same time. Takahashi looked more contemplative as he watched the scene. He appeared to Hide, to be running scenarios in his head. Looking for the best way to attack without getting ripped in two. His hand gripping his weapon's handle tightly.

Meanwhile Shiro seemed to have positioned herself between the man and her sister. Looking at one then the other. Her face etched with worry. On one hand, she wanted to rush to her sister's aid. Scared for her. But on the other hand, she didn't know if her sister would attack her or if the dove could use this to land a lucky shot on Kuro or her.

Finally, Shiro took the first step and tried to call to her sister. "K… Yin. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" she called out as she took a couple steps towards Kuro. The wild girl turned to her sister and growled through her heavy breath. But Shiro took as a good sign that she didn't attack her. She took another step forward only for the worst to happen. Kuro moved and before Shiro could react she was in front of her.

The blacked haired sister didn't show a shrewd of recognition as she snarled, "Can't rely on anyone. I have to get stronger." Kuro's Kagune smashed into Shiro. Its scaly structure tore into her sister's abdomen and torso. Shiro shouted in pain while the rinkaku that hit her yanked her into the air before swinging her back into where Touka and Hide were. Touka moved faster than Hide could track and grabbed the girl sent flying from the strike. She caught her but the momentum was too great and now both girls were sent flying into the nearby wall. "I can't hold everyone else back! No! Not anymore!" Kuro rambled. She started laughing wildly.

Takahashi, who was now the closest to Kuro, pulled back his quinque in preparation to strike. "Damn it!" he shouted. But Kuro met the attack with her own and her enhanced kagune slashed into the quinque; nearly bisecting it. Kuro then got in close and tried to stab her opponent with her new claws but without good vision her aim was a bit off and the investigator was able slip to the right of her attack that would have only grazed him at first. But as he stepped back Kuro's ears picked up the sound and she spun around to deliver a punishing smash into his side.

Takahashi fell to the ground as he gasped for his breath now. He could barely keep himself conscious. He glanced over at the beast about to take his life. He could see the grin from inside of her kakuja mask. "I won't let you steal from me anymore. My precious things. My family," she declared as she began to walk towards him. _'Damn it!'_ he mentally despaired. _'I can't die like this. I need to protect Maria and father. And get revenge for mom.'_ In his head, he saw his mom smiling at him before it changed to her gravestone then to his sister crying in her hospital bed. The memories renewed his determination. He struggled to get up as Kuro got closer and closer. "Don't…. und… under… underestimate me!" he reached for his q-bullet handgun as he saw the monster before him pull back to rinkaku to attack. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was already trying to figure out some way to fight back without a quinque. But that was then Hide stepped into action.

Kuro screamed in anger as she felt several ukaku shards hit her from the back. She spun around where she heard someone's voice call out, "Over here! Oi! Oi!" she growled and began to head towards the sound. Every minute she was getting better at navigating using a mix of sounds smell and what little vision she still had.

Hide fired off one more valley before shouted at Juuzo to get Takahashi and get out of here. He then ran while making as much noise as he could to make sure the crazed girl would follow. And follow she did. But so, did Juuzo. He only gave a passing glance at the other investigator there as Takahashi collapse again as his adrenaline boost gave up on him and he pain shot through him for a second time. But he didn't even try to help as he had to hurry lest the more interesting event get too far away from him. This only left the wounded Takahashi alone with Shiro and Touka. Both girls now crawling out of the crater in the wall.

* * *

Ken looked around yet another space in the lab only to find no sign of the others. He was sure he had heard her coming from somewhere around here. He didn't know what had happened but she had called for him so he would find her and save her. Not to mention the others. Right now, he was with Shuu and the gas mask trio looking for Touka, the twins, and Banjou.

Shuu and the gas masks were now feuding a bit after the gourmet had told the trio that the girls were far more important to look for then their lost leader. Something that Ken did agree with to a point. Though he didn't agree with Tsukiyama just leaving Banjou if they found the girls first. Thankfully, he heard her again. He couldn't make out what she was saying but that was her voice. "Kuro," he worriedly said before turning to the others and pointing down another hallway. "This way," he told them.

' _Shiro. Kuro. Don't worry. Your big brother is coming to the rescue.'_

* * *

 **And finally this chapter that was frustrating to write is finished. Unless you guys want a rewrite (though if you do want a rewrite I'll need you to explain whats wrong with it so I can fix it)**

 **I admit that the Kanou scene is in there halfly for him to be mean to Kotone one last time. But the rest of this is just Kuro and her new form. I hope the design fits. It was kind of hard to describe what i saw in my head. I decided on a snake like form for her as I see her being a somewhat of a daddy's girl when she was young so in a way she is inheriting his snakiness. And just the fact that a snake motif seemed to fit her. Next chapter I hope to get done fast and show how Hide will outrun a half kakuja enhanced teenage girl.**

 **as always, please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	87. emotions runneth over

**Theres not much to say here other than I was planning originally to add the scene where Ken catches up here but felt that it would detract from the rest of this scene. other than that here is the next part.**

 **thanks for reading miss-fantasy786, spiritslayer101, and annacrosszeria.**

* * *

' _Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ rambled in Hide's head. _'This is the worst plan you have ever had! Ever you idiot! Making a crazed half kakuja chase after you with no plan on how to stop her. Congratulations on making yourself bait! Delicious easy to catch bait!'_ Said half-kakuja dived at her target yet again. Hide barely slipped by as the snarling girl swiped at his head before sailing over him and crashing into the wall down a hallway. Hide took that moment to spin and change course and head down another corridor while the girl stumbled up; growling and shouting all kinds of insane things about power and dependability.

' _Fuck that was toooo close! Almost lost my head on that one.'_ Hide let out a sigh as he began to plan out his next step. He watched as Kuro appeared behind him again and began to chase him once again. He knew that she would be on him in seconds. Maybe less. That's why Hide had to pull out all the stops to make sure to keep her from catching him. He did this by making as many distractions around him as possible to keep the girl confused on where he was. He threw marbles and others small things he had on him at the wall and through doorways while quieting his own footsteps. He also dropped all kinds of scent weapons he had to mess with ghouls to cover his scent. The plan worked but not without some close calls.

That was until he found himself in the worst place. A room with no other entrance other than the one which the frustrated Kuro currently occupying. Hide mentally screamed at this before turning around to see his pursuer now walking into the room. Hide did his best not to move as the girl sniffed around and listened for anything. He held his breath when she was only a couple feet from him. _'Come on,'_ he begged. _'Just walk past me. Just like that.'_ She was now edging past him. If he could just let her go past, then he could escape and maybe seal the door to the room. She only needed to take a few more steps and he could do it.

It was then that loud footsteps from the doorway got both his and Kuro's attention. With that Hide's plans were ruined. Kuro snarled at the sound and began to head towards the door while shouting even more of her insane ramblings while Hide just decided to internally scream every profanity he could at whoever this was that had ruined his plan. Even with Kuro this close he was half tempted to shout them out loud as well.

The first thing that appeared from the doorway was not a person but several small blades that Hide recognized. _'God Damn It Juuzo!'_ The blades flew at Kuro but she just knocked them away with ease. Then Suzuya entered the room; running right at Kuro. The girl shouted at him before charging and attacking with her kagune. Juzzo laughed as he dodged the attacks. To Hide it looked like he was having the time of his life. Which only made Hide all the more upset at this. And what about Takizawa? Realizing that Juuzo had just left another injured investigator alone with two angry ghouls, Hide sighed.

Suzuya dodged another attack from Kuro before taking a swing at her. But the girl was fast enough to dodge due to increased speed and her ability to feel the rush of air from his swings. Both parties avoided getting hit for quite a few turns. But then Juuzu swung once more but this time as Kuro dodged it he pressed a secret switch. In an instant the scythes blade shot forward and slammed into Kuro. Hide gasped; scared for her. Till he saw where the blade had struck.

The armor there had easily stopped the attack. The blade hadn't even reached an inch into it. Juuzo made a confused sound as he tried to pull out his quinque. "How did I pull it back again?" he asked aloud. As he struggled with it, Kuro got her wits back and prepared to attack. Hide, seeing this, was forced to take action. He leveled his quinque at Kuro's back. "Sorry, Kuro."

* * *

Shiro stood over the prone dove. The man appeared to have passed out from the pain and the end of his adrenaline rush. He had a pained look on his face but wasn't reacting as she stood over him. She simply stared at him with a contemplative gaze. Her mind was a buzz with emotions and temptations. This dove was a symbol to her by now. When she thought of doves and all they had taken from her, his face was one of the firsts ones, just after Kureo Mado's and his mother's, that came to her mind. He showed no pity for what she and her family had gone through since that night. And probably still blamed her older brother for the death of the elder Takihashi and his sister's injuries despite the fact that Ken had probably saved Maria from a horrible fate. Slowly she felt the darkness in her grow till she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Shiro," she heard Touka call to her. Shiro turned to see Touka's worried gaze and the fact that one of her kagune's was now sitting above them all; its sharp tip pointing at the dove. Shiro gritted her teeth before snapping, "What?! What's with that look?!" She turned back to the man. "It's all his fault anyways!" She felt tears building up so she tried to rub her eyes clean but they go away. Touka didn't say anything as the white-haired girl continued her tirade. "It's people like him that are the problem! Not us! I only want to live peacefully and Yet!... And yet… this world won't let us! If only he didn't exist!" Shiro's kagune pulled back for a strike but then Touka yanked her back.

Shiro felt herself enveloped in a hug. Touka rubbing her back tried to tell her it would be okay or something else encouraging but nothing came out of her mouth when she opened it. Her own feelings and thoughts a mess. After a few moments, she just closed her mouth and continued the embrace. Shiro was stunned enough that her rinkaku dissipated. She started to struggle after she processed what was going on. Her tiny fists pounding on Touka's chest without any real power behind them. "Let go!" she screamed; tears falling from her eyes. "This is justice. It's what's fair. The world would be a better place without him! Cause people like him…!" But Touka didn't let go. She knew deep inside that she couldn't let Shiro kill him. Not like this. An image of a the dead Kureo Mado flashing through her mind. The gold ring on his finger shinning at her with all the meaning that it portrayed weighing on her.

Finally, the girl settled down and just began to cry into her shoulder. It was then that her brother finally showed up. _'You're late. Ashhat,'_ Touka thought. Ken approached the two of them while the rest of the group sans Kuro and Banjou came in from behind him. He swallowed nervously before asking, "Is she alright? And where's Kuro?" Touka turned to him and told him, "This one's ok. Just a bit distraught after this whole thing fell apart. As for the other." Touka pointed down a hallway. "She went that way chasing after your blonde boyfriend. But another dove went after them as well. And unlike blondie he's dangerous." Ken nodded his understanding.

"And Yoriko?"

"She's safe with the doves."

He soon came up with a plan. "Get out of here everyone. We need to leave before any more of these investigators show up. We already finished what we came here for and I'm betting that Kanou is already gone. I'll go and get Kuro and meet you all back topside." But then Sante begged, "What about Banjou? You aren't going to abandon him, are you?" Ken sighed. "No, I'll find him too but… please just trust me. I'll find both of them." That seemed to be enough as the gas mask trio agreed to his terms and after a moment between Ken and Shiro the others headed back to the exit. Keeping their masks on in case they ran into more doves at the entrance.

Ken was now left alone with Takahashi. He looked down at the man noticing that he was starting to wake up. Ken turned to leave when he heard Takahashi call, "Eyepatch!" He stopped and looked back to see the older man trying to stand up without much success. The pain still too much for him. "Good evening investigator," Ken answered in a level voice. "Don't mock me! You bastard!" his conversation partner shot back. Ken sighed and turned to leave. "I don't have time for this. I need to go pick up my sister before she ends up snacking on your comrades." He began to walk but then stopped.

"Mr. Investigator," he called. Takahashi snarled, "What?!" For a few seconds Ken didn't say anything. But then he simply said, "Sorry." His apology knocked Hideaki for a loop. The man asked, "For what?" almost on instinct. "For your mother," Ken answered. He heard a gasp and continued, "I wasn't able to get her out of there. It's my fault that she died. Don't worry I'm not expecting nor need your forgiveness. I… just felt like it was something that I had to do." He began to walk off while hearing the other man shout after him.

"Don't fuck with me Eyepatch! You think you can do that now. After all that you've done! You're a monster! A villain that deserves whatever punishment is coming for you. If not by me then by another investigator! You have quite a few with grudges against you after all! And we won't stop till you pay for what you did to us!"

Ken gave a sardonic smile under his mask. "That's what I was expecting," he whispered to quiet for the human to hear. And then disappeared into the hallway. He followed the scents and sounds from Hide's escape from Kuro. He ran and ran till he could smell the three of them and hear fighting in the distance. It was then that he heard a pained yelp.

"Kuro."

* * *

 **So here is Hide running from Kuro. Next chapter should end be the last part of this arc in the lab. then I should be finished with this arc in one maybe two chapters. till then have fun.**

 **things I am suprised I have not seen at all/very rarely in fanfics about in Tokyo ghoul: ghouls in space, ghoul pirates, fantasy world with ghoul and human kingdoms fighting, and storys with look at ghouls going into heat.**

 **as always please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	88. convenient endings

**Well here is the part that was going to be at the end of the last chapter but I liked the ending of the last one as a cliff hanger for a couple days so here is the this chapter. I'll admit half the reason I did what I did with Banjou was because I have no idea where he was in the place so I just moved him to where he was needed. I have no excuse. Lets just say the ghouls got lucky in this chapter.**

 **Mar Bane: I forgot. Sorry. I was using the fight in the manga as a basis and well he didn't use his kakuja there so I kinda forgot to add it and instead stayed too close to the manga. And as for your previous request for a chapter on Robin and Kotone meeting one more time, I have actually had that idea in the planning stages for a couple months now but was unsure if i should do it. One last bitter sweet chapter for the girl before I take her to a new direction.**

 **jy24: No she didn't. Since her brother is a way more anti ghoul then her so he would probably inform the rest of the CCG. I'll get into that more when I write the chapter for Akadark on that time that he request earlier. Will most likely come out in another chapter or two after I write the wrap up chapter for this arc.**

 **Codename00guest: That could be another reason for her to have stopped Shiro. I was trying to make it seem like she was conflicted since this is a dangerous dove but she doesn't feel right anymore just executing the guy like that.**

 **knigget: Oh I know of at least one oneshot that i read about that. And I agree with you partially.** **I don't think that animalistic aspect works in a serious fic. Especially since it would be so easily to pick out the ghouls every spring when they are running around propositioning anything that moves or the like. but for a comedy or just plain porn fic it can work. Depends on what you're looking for. I was just pointing out how weird I find it that there is not more of stories with heat or other such things with how messed up and perverted the internet is. But I would much rather see a space or pirate ghoul fic since those sound like way more fun and interesting ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading Swedishdiva.**

 **Other than that here is the way to convenient escape chapter of the story. Sorry for the stupid parts of this one.**

* * *

Hide grimaced at the sounds Kuro made when he hit her. Despite his misgivings, Hide knew he had to get in a good hit to get her attention away from Juuzo. So, he had aimed at one of the spots her patches of armor did not guard. The ukaku shards hit their target and Kuro was shocked by the pain in her back enough to cause her previously planned strike to turn into a haphazard swing of her arm. The arm hit Suzuya's quinque as he brought it up to guard himself. He was thrown a good bit way away with his blade still not pulled back to the scythe's handle. While he was busy trying to remember how to fix it, Kuro turned to the one who had hurt her.

Hide gave her a nervous wave before she charged at where he had attacked her from. Hide jumped out of the way as she crashed into the wall behind him. The wall she hit breaking and sending chunks flying around that Hide was forced to dodge. In a moment of self-preservation instinct, he pulled his quinque into position and attacked her again; scoring hits on her back again. This proved to be a poor decision as the elder Kaneki had just reached the door.

Ken saw a dove in the smoke from Kuro's wall smash shot at the poor girls back and, like Hide, reacted without thought. In anger, he jumped at the ghoul investigator before the man could turn to shoot at him and knocked his weapon away. The other dove tried to attack him but with his speed he spun around and kicked the other dove in the gut towards the exit. The investigator he hit went flying before crashing in a heap. Then finally, the great Eyepatch grabbed the last dove by the neck, slammed him into a nearby wall and pulled his hand back to impale the human in the chest. All of this happening in seconds while Kuro was still climbing out the crater in the wall she had created.

It was only at the last momment that Ken and Hide's eyes met and both realized what had almost happened. That Ken had almost killed Hide. Shocked, Ken froze still holding his hand over Hide's chest while Hide just looked at him in fear and surprise. Finally, Ken loosened his grip on Hide's neck allowing the boy to breathe easily again and threw Hide towards where Suzuya had landed. In as cold a voice as he could, Ken told Hide, "Take your friend and go," he released his kagune and activated his kakuja as Kuro finally got her wits about her and started to stalk towards him. "This is a family matter."

Hide only nodded at Ken's back before grabbing the half-conscious Suzuya and fleeing back to the other investigators. And despite his best attempts he wasn't able to stop his mind from replaying that scene over and over again. Especially the look in Ken's eyes when he was only a step away from killing him. It frightened him how dark that look was. Like it wasn't even human. He heard Juuzo cough and thankfully that allowed him to stop thinking about the past for now. He had present to worry about after all.

Ken looked at his sister as she shook off some debris. It hurt him to see her like this. Especially because he had an idea what was going on in her head. He sighed and told Kuro, "Sorry Kuro. It's my fault that this happened." The girl screamed at him and jumped but Ken slipped past her rabid attack. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you. To stop you from suffering like this."

He then dodged as her kagune began to fling wildly at his direction. He was able to block it with his own but it worried him when he saw the cracks form in his own kakuja armor with each strike between the kagunes. Apparently her kakuja had more raw strength then his. He had to end this fast but he didn't know how he could do that without killing her. The only other option was to just tire her out. But that would be dangerous as she could get a good shot in and hurt him or worse, the doves could come back and catch both of them. Plus exhaustion from using a kakuja could be deadly due to how extremely taxing it was.

He also didn't know if he could emotionally take this for that long. Seeing her in such pain and unable to tell who he was. Not to mention her shouts of being weak and not wanting to depend on everyone anymore were hitting a bit too close to home for the boy. Thankfully his salvation came in the form of Banjou. The older man appeared from behind Kuro while the two of them were too busy focusing on each other to see him come in the room. He had been quiet enough to get right behind the girl and grab her in a choke hold.

Kuro screamed in anger and tried to use her kagune to rip into the man but Ken was faster and used his own to hold her's down. Pinned down, Kuro's kagune were not able to build up the leverage to throw off Ken's. Though he did have to hold them down with all the strength he could.

Now she could only struggle in the older man's grip; her own kakuja armor helping him in cutting off her carotid artery. She bucked and tried to kick at him while clawing at the arm on her neck. Banjou grimaced at the terrible pain but held on. _'Please! Hurry up and pass out!'_ he begged. By now his arm was a grisly mess of flesh and visible bone but he held on and in desperation Kuro slipped one of her arms back and ripped into the man's back. Banjou yelped in pain but held on.

"No!" Kuro screamed. "I can't go down like this! I need to protect myself! I can't depend on my brother and sister anymore! I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't drag them down any longer." At this time, Ken had been slowly approaching the pained girl. He grabbed her by the face and forced her to face him. "It's ok Kuro!" he told her. "It's fine. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Me and Shiro are here for you. You can depend on us. That's what family is for you idiot."

Finally, Kuro stopped struggling. Ken could feel tears falling under his hands as she simply said, "Big bro." Kuro then collapsed into Ken's arms. Her kakuja armor breaking apart and falling off while he hugged her in relief. After a few moments, he turned to look up at Banjou and ask, "Are you okay?" The other male nodded as he showed off his rapidly healing arm. Even Ken was surprised at the speed of its healing. "Yeah. Thanks to this." He turned around to show Ken a very tiny, ridiculous looking Ukaku kagune. The sight of it flapping making Ken laugh as he began relax.

* * *

Yoriko sat in the back of a CCG medical vehicle. The young woman who had looked her over said she seemed to be fine physically. Nothing other than some bruising her and there. But they still wanted her to go the hospital. They also told her that her parents would be waiting for her there. The girl began to cry at this as she realized that she was finally safe. The woman had been there for her till she had calmed down. But shortly after that the medic was called over to deal with the injured investigators.

Yoriko watched as they brought the injured one's to the truck as well. One was a woman with what looked like a bite on the back of her leg and she was holding her stomach. Another was a white-haired boy who was hobbling around but seemed mostly ok despite another man trying to get him to let the doctors look at him. The third was Hide whose neck looked badly bruised. And the last was a young man who they had be carried to the van. Both he and the woman were placed on the gurneys in the van. The medical vehicle was made to carry several injured so there was still plenty of room in it as Hide and the other boy came and sat in the chairs in the back as well. The medics checked out Hide before they moved to deal with the boy.

Hide looked over to Yoriko and smiled at her. "You okay, Yoriko?" he asked. She nodded at him and he sighed in relief. "Thank god," he told her. "I don't know what I would have told Touka if something had happened to you." The girl flinched at her best friend's name. The memory of her kakugan flashing in Yoriko's mind. Hide saw her flinch and asked, "What's wrong Yoriko?" The girl was surprised by the question but quickly told him, "Nothing! Nothing is wrong! I'm just a bit shocked at your injuries is all."

Hide reached down to his neck and felt the still painful bruising. The memory of the look in Ken's eye at the time still fresh in his mind. He tried to give her a comforting laugh at this but it hurt his neck and caused him to cough. Yoriko rushed to his side and offering him some water from the bottled water the medic had given her. "It's okay Yoriko," he told her. "Injuries like this are to be expected when you fight ghouls after all. We were lucky that no one died." Yoriko looked at the two on the beds as the doctors worked to patch up the woman's leg and medicate the man. "Expected huh?" Yoriko asked while thinking again about what she had been taught about ghouls.

"Don't worry Yoriko. Everything is fine. You're safe and Touka… She's waiting for you."

"Yeah she is. Isn't she?" And so Yoriko thought about her best friend and the Kanekis the entire ride to the hospital. And what she should do now.

* * *

 **Wow the chapters in the lab were way longer than i would have thought. Next chapter might have a bit of mopping as everyone thinks about what just happened in the lab. Perhaps make plot altering decisions. stay tuned to find out.**

 **As always, Please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	89. complex feelings

**Well here it is. The moody chapter. This one got way longer than I had planned. I actaully decided to cut off part of it for next chapter. It was originally going to have one more Kaneki family scene, more of the Touka scene, and a scene with V. BUt that does help as I have not yet finalized all the dialogue for those parts yet. So next chapter should finally end this arc. Then I have the omakes and maybe a fun chapter or two, then finally get into another arc.**

 **akadark - Yeah sorry about that. That was originally the plan but work had me majorly burned out so I couldn't get myself to do it and all I wrote with that came out bad. But its not like it didn't happen, I just kinda left that part to the reader. Weirdly I'm kinda tempted to let anyone who wants to write the full fight send it to me in a pm and I'll put it up as an Omake for them. Or write one of the fight in full. Or not. It really came down to just being too tired from overtime at work. On the plus side I am only a couple more payments from paying off my car thanks to all the extra cash.**

 **jy24 - yep. I kinda see Kuro as more of a brawler than Ken so her's would have more raw power in its blows. But in my head right now I am playing with it being slower than his and maybe has a harder time regrowing/repairing then his. He also had the handicap in that he didn't want to kill her in the fight while she was too crazed at the time to care. And yes friendships are being tested here.**

 **in final news I made a forum for this fic. In it you can ask me about stuff that hasn't been too explored in the chapters. Like more stuff about the world at large or something. Though the main reason I put it up was so that you guys can put up your thoughts on what you want to see in a sequel set around when Re is. Perhaps Amon not getting caught by Aogiri or Hide becoming a special class investigator. My ideas on the sequel are still in the early developmental stage so your thoughts are welcome.**

 **thanks for reading, eeveetheimmortal, aidensibo24, xirone, and kellym01.2**

* * *

It had now been about two weeks since the fight at Kanou's lab. The city's ghoul population had been quiet for the most part. Something that had surprised the CCG. They had been expecting some sort of increase in ghoul activity. Perhaps retribution attacks from which ever faction felt that they had lost the fight in the lab. Or maybe an increase in kidnappings for Kanou's experiments. But nothing had happened. No ward reported even a whisper of increased activity. Still to be on the safe side, all wards were remaining on high alert.

Currently, Amon was quite nervous as he, Hide, and Suzuya sat before the assembled Special Class investigators. He and the others, along with Shinohara, had been brought here to be questioned over what they had seen. Hideaki and Akira were not brought in as they were both still recuperating from their injuries. Shinohara had done his best to help the poor man relax but Amon still felt like he was standing before a firing line. A feeling not shared by the other two he was with. Suuzya just looked bored. Amon found himself slightly jealous of the boy's ability to be unaffected by the presence of the CCG's elite. Meanwhile Hide seemed to be mostly relaxed. But every once and awhile, while the focus was not on him, Amon saw Hide's smile drop and his face turn contemplative as he felt the bandage around his still bruised neck.

The meeting had been exhaustive as the group of them were grilled for hours over everything they had heard, saw in the lab, or even thought about or felt during and after the raid. Their tactics were broken down and questions on what ghouls had appeared in the lab and why. And how the girl and the wounded were doing. Now that everything had been explored it was time to discuss where to go from here.

"What about the captured fake Eyepatch?" Inspector Kuroiwa asked. "Kotone Miyako?" Amon felt saddened at the mention of the poor girl. They had found her in what was most likely the control room of the lab. Not moving while hunching over the remains of the other synthetic half ghoul. In the end Amon and Shinohara entered the room alone so as not to spook her. She didn't show any resistance as they approached and eventually placed quiqnue shackles on her to be led out to a waiting vehicle with only the simple promise that they would allow her to bury the body of her partner.

Kotone had been at one time a promising student at the CCG academy that Amon had gone too. In fact, he had met her a few times when she was his underclassman. He noticed Shinohara looking upset as well. Apparently, he had taught a few classes that Kotone had been in at the academy. Amon hoped that he didn't blame himself for her fall. It was her fault after all and not anyone else's. But still Amon couldn't help but wonder if there was some way he could have saved her back then. He remembered her as being quite the odd one. Never mixing with others well. Perhaps if he had just reached out to her…

He was knocked out of his musings by the sound of Marude slamming his hand onto the table. "Lock her up in Cochlea is what I say," he said confidently. "She made her choice and if she wants to join the ghoul side of this war then so be it. Let her rot with them." But Shinohara quickly gave a rebuttal. "But she's human. And the doctors have reported that she shows signs of emotional and mental issues that have been left untreated for possibly years. It's not impossible that the doctor took advantage of that and tricked her into working for him. We should be trying to help her." Unconvinced, Marude replied, "That doesn't change what she's done. She's still turned herself into a ghoul. Still killed and kidnapped many people. Are you saying that we should just ignore that?"

But before Shinohara could answer him, Yoshitoki Washuu interrupted with, "Enough you two. For now, we will address her as human. Besides even if we deemed her a ghoul, then Shinohara has control over her as he was the lead investigator in her capture." Shinohara smiled at that while Marude grumbled. Everyone else remained silent. "We will keep her in the low security level of Cochlea while we have her mental health issues addressed. Keep her information, even her name and pictures of her, on a need to know basis only with anyone. I also want her to aid our researchers in breaking down what exactly Kanou did to her. Once she is able bodied and mind… we will see if she can be made of some use to us."

"Some use?" Amon turned to the one who had asked that question. "Yes Hide," Washuu answered. "Going through that operation has given her great power. I want to see if it is possible for use to use that in our work to protect Tokyo. If possible, I would like to see her be developed into a counter for Eyepatch and his sisters with her similar kagune. Is there anything wrong with that?" Hide closed his eyes in thought before shaking his head rather forlornly. "No sir. It's a sound argument."

"Good. Now, about the appearance of a kakuja in the SS class ghoul Yin. I must say that it is a troubling sign."

"Indeed," Houjo responded. "Her brother is already enough of a problem. And if she has one, its highly likely that her sister has one or is close to achieving one. The three of them having that kind of power, not to mention the bouts of insanity and blood lust that comes from using a kakuja, would mean that the casualties we should expect from any attempt to kill or capture them will go up exponentially." Everyone in the room envisioned such a possibility. Amon himself felt sick to his stomach as he pictured the battlefield. The three of them tearing into CCG troops fighting them. Akira, Hide, Shinohara, Takizawa, and Takahashi laying at his feet torn to shreds. But then the vision changed. The three of them stopped attacking looked at Amon. "It didn't have to be this way. We didn't want this to happen," Eyepatch suddenly said. "If only you had left us alone then no one would have had to die."

Amon jumped a bit and shook his head to clear it. He didn't know where that had come from. They couldn't just let them go after all. They were monsters. Who would only continue to kill. So why did that tiny voice inside of him just continue to whisper to him that he didn't understand. He turned to Juuzo when he heard him giggling. From what he saw on the boy's face he looked like he was enjoying whatever he was thinking about. A few moments after Houji's observation, Inspector Washuu got up and walked over towards the nearby windows. "It is a shame but there is nothing that we can do about that now. Casualties are unavoidable in our line of work, sadly. Especially when dealing with such powerful and talented ghouls," he said. "For now, we will raise both sisters to SS+ now. And officially close the fake Eyepatch investigation but have the report state both fakes were killed in the raid. Understand?"

Once everyone responded, he dismissed them all and almost immediately, everyone one of them rushed out to get back to their current caseloads. Shinohara and Juuzo left as well which left Amon with Hide. Amon noticed that Hide appeared bothered by something. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hide turned to look at him and smiled. "Nothing Amon. Just thinking about what we went over during the meeting."

"It is frightening idea that Eyepatch's sisters are getting kakujas of their own."

"Hmmm. That is true but something else is bothering me about that meeting." Amon cocked his eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hide turned to him to show that he was completely serious. "Is it just me or did Inspector Washuu seem to be… bragging when we were talking about Eyepatch and the Ying-Yang twins." Amon confused, asked, "Bragging?" Hide nodded. "Yeah. It was very subtle but the sound of his voice, the way he worded it, and one time his face looked like he was about to break out in a smile for just a second. It reminded me of a proud parent or relative, talking about their own children or something." Amon thought about it but he didn't remember seeing anything like that. "I think you're just seeing things Hide," he assured him. Hide smiled at him. "I hope so. Well I'm going to the hospital to visit Takahashi and Mado. You want to come too."

"Of course," Amon agreed. "Come on. I'll drive."

* * *

Ken groaned. His head laying down on the bar. Even after all this time his mind was still a mess after everything that had happened. The cries of his sister still rattled in his mind while the sight of a frightened Hide in his grip was still burned into his mind's eye. Groaning again, he reached for the bottle of blood wine to pour another glass but it wasn't where he left it. He looked up to see Itori holding the bottle out of his grasps. Her lips pursed in frustration.

"I wasn't finished with that," he griped but she just popped the cork back in the bottle before spinning the bottle around and smacking him on the back of his head with it. "Ow what was that for!"

"You've had enough," she told him. "Since when have you cared how much I drink?" he shot back. But she just put the bottle back as she told him, "Since you started turning into boring drunk. If you're going to go all tragic heroine on me, at least do it in an entertaining way like taking down a CCG facility or kicking the reaper in the balls. Not just sit here and drink till closing time. I only get restocked once a month with this brand." Ken sighed at her and slammed his head on the counter. "I can't help it. Everything been so screwed up after that whole lab thing incident and I can't figure out how to fix it. Kuro locked herself up in the girl's room and refuses to come out. Shiro's been forced to sleep with me at night now and I can tell that she's having nightmares. Touka's been refusing to go to school since she's afraid to face Yoriko now. And I haven't seen Hide since. Oh yeah, and Yomo and the manager took Rize somewhere and have refused to tell me where and why despite how much I've begged them."

"Idiot." Ken looked at Itori after she had said that. She suddenly grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them painfully. "Everything is falling apart back home and here you are getting drunk off arse. This isn't the Ken Kaneki I know." Ken tried to pull the woman off of him but he couldn't. "I've tried but nothing is working. Kuro won't answer me, Shiro acts like it didn't happen, Touka told me to fuck off, and I don't even know where Hide is right now. And whenever I try to talk to the manager, I get sent away with yet another of his vague cryptic lines about the ways of the world."

"Then keep trying. You'll either force a way out or burn everything down to the ground."

"You see, it's the burning everything down to the ground part that's the problem."

"But at least then it would be interesting."

Ken was about to reply when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw that Shiro had sent him a text. "It's from Shiro. She wants to talk." Itori smiled at this and affectionately rubbed his head. "Go get her tiger. I'll be here. Waiting for all the juicy details when you get back."

* * *

Hide knocked on the door to Takahashi's room and waited till he heard the occupant tell him to come in. He then opened the door and stepped into Takahashi's hospital room. The young man was sitting in his hospital bed putting away the classical book he had been reading. A book that Hide remembered once seeing Ken reading. Maybe the two of them had something in common. Hide looked him over. "You look like you're doing pretty well," he joked.

The older male laughed at his remark. "The Takahashi's are well known for our robust bodies and for the speed at which we heal. My grandpa used to say it was cause the gods had blessed us with the strength and vitality needed to fight the ghouls. I should be out of here by tomorrow though the doctor wants me to take it easy for another week. Why are you here anyway?"

Hide acted hurt as he asked, "I'm here to check up on my partner. I liked to think that we are friends." He was able to keep his expression for only a few moments before laughing. "Besides I needed an excuse to get out of Akira's room. I went to see her earlier with Amon. So much sexual tension between those two that I felt like I was about to choke."

This earned Hide another laugh from Takahashi. After that Hideaki stretched a bit before stating, "I can't wait to get out of this place." Hide could fill the distaste in his words. As if the very thought of this place depressed his partner. So he asked, "Is there something wrong with the hospital? The nurse steal your jello?"

"No. It's just… I have… a lot bad memories in this place. It's were my mom was always brought to if she got roughed up on a mission. My first memory of this place is bawling my eyes out with Mar Mar while we visited our mother. It was after she lost her arm to Eyepatch's father. It's also… the place my sister was brought after that attack on the lab. And the morgue where me and dad had to pick up what was left of mom's body is in the basement."

Hide felt terrible about bringing this up. "Sorry," he apologized. But Takahashi just waved him off. "It's fine. It's fine. You don't have to feel bad on my account." He then noticed Hide's neck. He wanted to change the subject fast and commented, "Those bruises still haven't cleared up?" he asked. Hide nodded; his face crestfallen as dark emotions entered his chest yet again. His partner sighed at this. "Well it could have been worse I guess. We did survive." He then grinned and told Hide, "Don't worry, we'll get them next time." But when Hide didn't seem to cheer up from this, Takahashi cleared his throat and told Hide, "Hide. Be here tomorrow at noon."

"Excuse me?" Takahashi grinned at the confused Hide. "It's when I get checked out of here. I'll take you out on the town. I know of a few great places to eat and maybe we could go to the batting cages or bowling. Maybe a movie." Hide grinned at the other man's awkward attempt to get him to cheer up. "My, my. Are you asking me out on a date?" he teased. But the rather than getting flustered, the other man just shoot back. "Don't worry. I know you're already spoken for. And I'm not the kind of guy to make a move during the little rough patch in your relationship." The two of them began broke out into loud laughter at this. Loud enough for a nurse to come in and shush the pair.

"Sure, sempai. I'm up for some fun. After this whole fiasco."

* * *

Touka sighed deeply while cleaning the dishes. Her insides a twisting mess of confusing feelings and fears. She was mostly happy. After all she had saved Yoriko from that freak of a doctor and his experiments. And if the same thing happened again, she wouldn't even hesitate to jump in save her precious human once again. She loved Yoriko and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

But the question to her was did Yoriko feel the same way about her? Touka was scared that Yoriko would hate her now that she knew what she was, that for a week after the battle she had hidden in her small apartment. She even had her bags packed and at hand for if Yoriko had sent the doves after her.

When they didn't come Touka didn't know whether she wanted to chastise Yoriko for being an idiot and trusting a ghoul or be so very happy that she trusted her and didn't tell the CCG about Anteiku. But then another week passed and she still hadn't gone to see Yoriko. She didn't go to her home and she refused to go to school for the last week afraid of running into Yoriko.

Touka felt like she was a coward. Running away from the human and hiding instead of talking. But she just wasn't ready for that conversation. What if Yoriko asked her never to come near her again. Touka didn't know if she could take such a heavy blow. The thought of Yoriko breaking off their friendship because of what Touka is brought her close to tears a couple times.

This week she had still shown up to work but asked to stay in the back and that if Yoriko showed up, for them to tell her that Touka hadn't come in. The others had tried to help her but she shied away or snapped at them till they finally had given her some space. For now, Touka was just trying to use work as an excuse to not think about the whole thing. Just do some pleasant, mind numbing work.

It was around when she was finished with washing the dishes that Yomo appeared behind her. When she turned to look at him, he just told her. "Yoshimura needs you to make two cups of coffee and bring upstairs to the meeting room. It's for a guest that we have upstairs." He then left before Touka could protest. So, the female ghoul was forced to just sigh in resignation before making two cups of coffee and taking upstairs.

Once there she knocked on the door. The door was opened by the manager who let the girl inside; where she nearly dropped the tray and its contents when she saw Yoriko nervously fidgeting in one of the seats in the room. Yoriko turned to Touka and tried to show a relaxed smile. Touka's was wide eyed in shock. She looked to the manager when the old man took the tray from her and carried it to the table. He put one cup in front of Yoriko with containers of sugar and cream. He then put another at the seat across from Yoriko. "Sit down Touka," he told her. She was about to protest but then she heard Yoriko squeak out, "Please Touka. Can we talk about this? I want to hear what you have to say. Please?" Yoshimura walked over to Touka and pushed her towards Yoriko. "It's for the best Touka," he assured her. "It doesn't do anyone any good to just keep on avoiding the conversation."

No longer able to argue against the two, Touka stopped fighting and sat down in the chair. The manager quietly laughed her little scene. Like a parent amused by their child's petulant attitude. He then took the tray and left the room. "I'll leave you two to talk things out," he said as he left. "I look forward to good news."

* * *

 **The Ken part was iffy for me but I decided to leave it cause I liked Itori in it. As I said earlier next chapter will wrap up the yoriko touka and Kaneki family discussions and have as akadark said, some men in a dark room discussing evil things.**

 **stay tuned**

 **as always, please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	90. the feels

**Sorry for no notes my internet is being fickly and I'm having to try multiple times to load this chapter up. A chapter I am not confident in.**

* * *

For a while after Yoshimura left, the two girls didn't speak. They just awkwardly sat there in the silence. Sipping their coffees while waiting for the other one to speak first. But neither did since both of them were afraid to speak up or didn't even know where to start. Touka glanced over to Yoriko to see the girl still fidgeting nervously. She looked so small and weak. It actually impressed Touka that she had been willing to come here today and face her. But it seemed like she wasn't able to take that final step.

So Touka sighed which caused Yoriko to jump in surprise. "This is stupid," she said. "Sitting here like to idiots is getting us nowhere." She locked eyes with Yoriko. The human girl didn't avert her eyes which she hoped was a good sign. Touka took a deep breath and said, "Yoriko,"

"Touka," Yoriko replied. For a few seconds, Touka didn't move while she tried to the courage to tell Yoriko what she felt. Finally, Touka stood up and bowed at Yoriko. "Sorry!" she shouted; shocking the human girl. "For what?" Yoriko asked. Touka gritted her teeth and explained, "For everything. For not being able to protect you when you were kidnapped. For allowing you to see and experience such horrible things. And I bet it's my fault that they targeted you. Because you were so close to me and Ken's family, you must have been a real appealing target for that man."

"No, you're wrong," Yoriko rushed to say. She didn't want her friend to beat herself over the whole incident. "None of that is your fault. It's all Kanou's. You aren't responsible for anything he decided to do. He was the one who kidnapped me. And he told me it was because my genetics and medical charts showed me being a good match. So, he probably would have taken me even if I didn't know you all." But Yoriko knew she was only half telling the truth. After all the doctor said he picked her since he believed her friendships would have made her a willing test subject. But there was no reason to let Touka know that part.

"But that's not all," Touka argued. "I lied to you. For all these years." Touka felt tears falling from her eyes. Yoriko wanted to tell her that it was ok. That she had to lie. That she did nothing wrong. But she couldn't say anything as Touka continued, "I eat people. I've killed people. At… at one… point… I was even ready… to kill you if you found out. Even though I didn't want to, but I would have done it. All to protect myself. I'm a monster! A horrible thing! I don't deserve you!"

Touka turned to leave. "Don't worry Yoriko. I won't bother you again. You won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll stay away from you so that you can continue to live your happy, human life." But before Touka could leave Yoriko Grabbed her by the wrist and twirled her around. "Touka!" she screamed before she slapped Touka with all the force she could muster. A large hand print appeared on Touka's face for a few seconds till her healing cleared it up. She looked up to see an angry look Yoriko staring back at her. Her eyes tearing up as well while she held her hand still stinging from the slap.

"Don't you dare run away from!" She seethed. "Yor..i…ko," Touka tried to say. "You are not a monster! You are Touka! My closest friend." She then grabbed onto Touka in a deep hug. The girl struggled in her grasps but Yoriko didn't let go. "No," Touka cried. "I don't deserve this. After what all that I've done. I'm a murderer. A monster. A ghoul. A ghoul. I'm a goddamn ghoul." But Yoriko just told her it would be ok while trying to soothingly pet the girl while she began to cry as well.

"It's okay, Touka," she told her. "You're not a monster. A real monster wouldn't feel this guilty about it. A real monster wouldn't let me live. You're just a girl. A girl who only did what she had to do to live. It's okay. It's okay." And so, they stayed like that for a long while. Just hugging and crying with each other. Once they both had gotten back their composure. Touka looked over to their now cold coffee and asked if Yoriko would like to go back down for another cup. She agreed and the two opened the door to see the manager waiting in the hallway. He handed them a couple of handkerchiefs to clean their dried tears before telling them that he would make the coffee.

Now at the front counter, Yoriko finally asked, "Where are Ken, Kuro, and Shiro?" she had wanted to talk to them as well. Touka replied, "I haven't seen them since that day. From what I heard Kuro locked herself in her room and won't come out." But it was now that Yoshimura put the cups in front of the two girls and assured them, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Ken and the girls are strong. They will pull through this before long. Besides," he took a sip of his cup before telling them, "I've already sent someone over to pick them up. They should be here in a couple of hours."

Confused since everyone else was already at Anteiku, including the new hire Roma, Touka asked, "Who did you send?" But the old man just grinned at her and said, "An old friend."

* * *

Shiro squeaked as her brother opened the door. Ken couldn't help but laugh at it which made her go red with embarrassment and anger. She threw a couple things at him till he apologized. Finally, the two of them sat at the table with a couple glasses of cold blood; non-alcoholic. "So," Ken began, "You wanted to talk to me." Shiro nodded but didn't look at him. "About what?" After a few moments, the girl told him, "I'm scared."

"About what?" Ken asked. It took a bit longer for her to get her thoughts in order so that she could explain. "It's about Kuro's kakuja," she stated. Ken sighed at this. "Don't worry about it. We can get her through this. I mean I got mine under control. I am sure we can help her control hers. With just a little training. She won't hurt us or herself with it anymore." But then Shiro shook her head. "That's not why I'm scared."

Before Ken could ask, she shot out, "I'm afraid that I'll end up with one as well. First you and then Kuro. Am I next?" Ken looked his sister in surprise. He thought about it for a few seconds before telling her, "It's highly probable. I mean if the both of us got one then it likely that you could get one as well. I mean you've eaten enough ghoul meat that it's possible you have enough raw rc cells and while I'm not sure what triggers the first activation, it has to be something in our lives that happens at least a few times."

Ken watched as Shiro looked crestfallen. She grabbed some fabric from her dress and twisted it in her hands. "I don't want that," she quietly said. "I don't want to become like that. To lose myself in some berserker rage. I don't want to become a threat to my friends. Not to mention that you both looked like you were in such pain when it activates. I don't want that kind of power." Ken didn't say anything. He decided to let her let it all out.

"Besides it's so scary looking at it from the outside. The idea that you could see me like that. How just me being like that will hurt you emotionally. Please, big brother." Shiro looked up to her brother. Her eyes pleading for help. "Don't let me turn into that." Shiro then waited for Ken's response. Finally, the older sibling sighed and placed a hand on her hair; ruffling her hair. "It's okay Shiro," he assured her. "I can't promise you that you'll never get one. But I promise you that Kuro and I will be there for you. No matter how bad your kakuja is. No matter how you act under it. No matter what you say. I promise you we will be there for. We are family after all. Right?"

"Un," Shiro squeaked out as silent tears started to fall from her eyes. Ken hoped he had consoled her. He was about to ask if she wanted something to eat when someone slammed on the door and began to ring the bell like crazy. Ken sighed. If it was some sort of door to door salesman, he was half tempted to make him or her dinner for tonight. But who it really was, surprised him. "Hey Ken," the young woman said.

"Maria!?" Ken yelped in surprise. He hadn't even known that she had left the hospital. He heard Shiro nearly fall out of her chair behind him before rushing to the door. She looked just as shocked to see her as Ken was. Maria smiled at her. "Shiro, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Ken finally gathered his wits and asked, "What are you doing here?" Maria turned to him and replied, "Well to be honest I wanted to come earlier but physical therapy and spending time with my dad and brother took up all my time. Plus, my brother is getting a bit too overprotective lately so I wasn't even able to walk around on my own till a couple weeks ago. He seems to think I need to be escorted everywhere."

"So, you want to talk about what happened?" Ken inquired. But the girl just grinned at him. "We can deal with that later. Right now, Yoshimura sent me to come pick the three of you up. He wants you to come to Anteiku now." Ken looked shocked. "The manager?! Wait. When did you get close to the old man?" But Maria just laughed at him. "A few days ago actually. I went there after hours and had a nice long talk with him and that assassin like ghoul that acts as his right-hand man. I think we came to understand each other." Ken didn't know what to think about this so he just sighed in defeat and accepted it. "Fine. Fine. But I don't think Kuro will agree to it. She hasn't come out her room since we got back." Ken and Shiro looked forlornly at the bedroom door. But then the heard Maria sigh and then grabbed Ken by the collar.

"Come on Ken." Half chocking, Ken was forced to follow the human woman. She let Shiro lead them to the girl's bedroom; waving at a confused Banjou as she walked by. When they were at the door Maria knocked on it and called for Kuro. But the girl didn't answer. So, she knocked again. Only for Kuro to yell, "Go away!" Ken looked sad as he told her, "See. She won't let us in at all." But any further explanation was ended when Maria turned to him, pointed at the door and told Ken, "Break it down."

"Wait what?" Maria simply said, "I said break the door down." Ken was about to say no but then Maria told him, "You can't just let her shut herself off in there. She needs help not space. The longer you ignore her the worse it's going to get. Besides isn't it cruel to just let her wallow in her own misery like that." Ken looked at her eyes and realized that she was serious. And so, he gave up.

Kuro meanwhile was hiding in the corner of the room. She was horrified at the what had happened. She had foggy memories from when her half-kakuja had activated. She remembered hurting Shiro and Touka and fighting her big bro. She had even chased Hide with the intent to kill him. She was afraid that she would turn out like that again and lose control. So instead she had hidden herself away. Only coming out when everyone else was gone or asleep to still some food or use the restroom. She had expected her older brother to respect her decision.

What she wasn't expecting was the door to suddenly shoot open as the door frame buckled under Ken's kick. She fell over in surprise before turning around to snap at him to leave her alone. But that was until she saw the human standing in the doorway. "Ma… Ma… Maria?" she mewled.

The human smiled at her. "There you are Kuro." She walked right in; showing no fear of being attacked by the girl. Kuro pulled back. "Stay back!" she shouted. "I don't want to hurt you." But Maria didn't stop. "Then don't," she replied. Kuro blanked out at this answer. Giving Maria enough time to grab ahold of her and hug her tight. "Kuro," she started. "Everything will be okay. You can get through this. We are here for you as well. We won't let you lose yourself. So, come on out. It doesn't do anyone any good for you to hide in your room for the end of time."

Kuro felt like crying at this. She hugged the girl back as she felt her rub her back. She looked over to her siblings who looked relieved as well. But the sentimental moment was broken when she heard Maria sniffing her. She grabbed the girl and carried her to bathroom. "You stink," she stated matter-of-factly to Kuro's embarrassment. She hadn't had a bath in two weeks after all. Without waiting for her consent, Maria began to undress the girl. "We need to clean you off before we get going."

"Going where?"

"Back to Anteiku. The manager sent me here to get you guys to come back. He's probably worried for you three after that incident."

* * *

Director Washuu sat at his desk going over some paperwork for the night when someone entered the room. He glanced at the two men in black coats and hats and recognized them. He put down his pen and nodded towards the two men. "Good evening gentlemen," he greeted. "Good evening director," the lead one replied in kind. "Can we see the files you informed us about?" he then asked.

Washuu opened a drawer in his desks and pulled out files on Kotone and the lab incident. The speaking man took them from him and handed the raid report to the other man while he looked over the one for Kotone. For while he said nothing other than letting out a few sounds of interest in what he read. The other man didn't even make a sound as his eyes scanned the paperwork. Yoshitoki went back to his work as he asked, "So. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Ah, quite interesting," the man replied. "It seems that the doctor is quite talented indeed. His results put our own research to shame. Though his rate of failure is far too wasteful with only two successes after all these experiments." Yoshitoki nodded. "But if the tests are accurate, her raw power could be equivalent to a natural half-ghoul like Kuzen's child or Hinata's. Though her mental and emotional stability is a problem. For now, I think she would be a good back up in case you fail."

The other man looked offended by that. "Do you really think I can't bring to heel those three mischievous brats?" The Washuu looked up at him and said, "You can never be too careful. It's possible that they are too far gone for us to recover them. If they had only been taken to Sunlight Gardens immediately, we wouldn't have had to worry about all this." But the other man just smirked at him. "But that would have negated the entire point of the experiment after all."

"And you can't deny the results," the last one finally spoke. "They have shown amazing strength and ingenuity. Perhaps there really was some merit in this project." He closed the file and handed it back it to the other man who began to look through it. "Exactly. Not only them but that One-Eyed Owl as well has shown good results from being raised in the outside. It's like I have been saying. We can't progress if we are too afraid to step out of our comfort zone."

Director Washuu finally took the files back and stated, "I hope you are right. For the good of our organization." The man answered, "Of course." He got up from the chair he had sat down in. "Well, we will be returning now," he told. "Good luck." And with that, they left Washuu to his work. Yoshitoki put turned to look out his window at the Tokyo Skyline. Thinking about his troublesome sibling. He sighed and turned back to his desk. "Even in death, you're still a major headache for me; little Heibi."


	91. hospital

**Hey how was your holidays people. Mine was busy. Not helped by my job being exhausting enough to make me to lazy to even play video games and well needing to spend time with my family. I also had a my sisters birthday last week which further delayed any writing. Add into that a bit of writers block and it took me a month to do this chapter and one for compromise.**

 **This was one that had been requested a while back but I wanted to finish the arc before i got into it. It's my horrible attempt to write an emotional chapter. But hope it fits into the already established timeframe. If there is anything wrong with it, I am willing to rework it though. I kinda had a bit trouble with it here and there.**

 **Still trying to work on the next Oc arc but running into some issues so I may put up some shorter easier arc. Playing with a Shiro three or four parter. other than that everything is fine. I also need to put in some other stuff that is canon like the black rabbit issues and Ken talking to Yomo about Rize.**

 **Now to address a bit of confusion from the last chapter. Both Hinata and Heibi are the same person; Ken's father. I kinda liked both names so I decided to have Hinata be his given name and heibi be Yoshitoki's nickname for him. It'll probably come out better when I actually go into his backstory but I will say he dislikes both names for reasons.**

 **Akadark: Yeah that was something I thought too. I kinda wanted to show her debating it but I liked the reveal of Yoriko at Anteiku and I couldn't find a way to go back to the show that in the last chapter. Maybe a future omake chapter. But its like what you think. After getting questioned and the emotional homecoming, Yoriko was stuck with the issue and thought over it for days. Debating it in her head while looking over anything she could get her hands on about ghouls. I also see her becoming a small time celebrity at school with people asking her questions and about the event and ghouls being a popular topic at the school for a bit. Further making her brood about what she should do. Before she finally shows up at Anteiku and maybe has a talk with the old man before Touka.**

 **Thanks for reading: Lucerunsaway, gangus, meiotaku12, and yukilynn13**

* * *

The sound of beeping was the first thing that she noticed as she woke up. It reminded her of those medical dramas she had watched on tv before. The continuous monotone beep of a heart monitor. As her head cleared she could also hear the whooshing sounds of a ventilator and the echo of voices. She also noticed that she was in a bed of some sort with something stuck up her nose, something else stabbed into her arm, and it felt like someone had clipped clothespins to her fingers.

' _What the hell is going on here?'_ she fretted. Curious she opened her eyes finally to see an unfamiliar roof with those ugly ceiling tiles you always see in offices. She tried to move but found herself too weak to do anything above a slight wiggle. But this was enough to alert someone in the room to her awakening as she heard a gasp and something slamming onto the floor. This was followed by the clacking of heels while the owner of said heels called for a doctor.

Slowly, more and more of her brain begin to wake up and she slowly realized her predicament. _'This is a hospital, isn't it? And I'm a patient. But why? What happe… the Lab!'_ Memories of the fire, the fight, her mother began to fill her mind once again as the doctor came into the room. "Maria Takahashi," he called to her. When Maria turned to look at the man, she heard a sigh of relief from him. "Good, seems you're at least cognizant. We were worried that the chemicals you had inhaled could have caused brain damage or amnesia."

Maria tried to respond but only a small, pitiful croak slipped out of her as she realized that her lips and throat were parched. Realizing the problem, the nurse next to the doctor quickly came over and poured a glass of water for her from a pitcher on the stand next to her bed. She then elevated the upper part of her bed and helped Maria sit up. Maria then began to sip the cup of water. The cool wet feeling going down her throat felt wonderful. After getting her to drink the nurse took ahold of the thing lodged in her nose. "This is gonna sting a bit honey," she told her before pulling out the breathing tube out of her nose. Maria mentally cursed at the feeling. Like someone was ripping the inside of her nose out through her nostrils. She could smell the scent of blood and felt a bit trickle out before the nurse cleaned it off with a tissue. "Thank you," she told the nurse. The nurse just smiled at her.

But her attention was pulled back to the doctor when he cleared his in that clichéd, fake way. "I want to run some tests immediately but I don't think there should be too much permanent damage after what you experienced; physically anyway. Afterwards we'll contact you family to alert them to the fact that you've awakened." Now that was strange to Maria. Shouldn't they have been in the waiting room? Waiting for her to wake up. Unless…

Maria swallowed a bit to calm her nerves. Not helped by how surprisingly difficult it was to do. "For how long was I unconscious?" she forced out. The doctor gave her sad look. "Months."

* * *

Maria turned to the door when she heard it yanked open. In the doorframe stood her older brother; breathing heavily after running here from the closest train station. She had only been awake for a few hours. Only just enough time to take samples from her and ask her a few diagnostic questions.

"Hideaki," she quietly squeaked. The elder Takahashi looked about to break out into tears as he rushed to his baby sister and gave her a deep hug. Only letting go after Maria voiced her slight discomfort at how strongly he squeezed her. For a few moments, he stood there awkwardly in silence; just relieved to see his younger sibling awake and alive. Something he had been afraid would never happen. Even weeks after the destruction of the lab, he had been having bad dreams of just such a possibility. Which was why, when he got the call, he had dropped everything and raced over here. _'Hope Shinohara understands,'_ he thought; realizing he hadn't even gotten authorization to leave his patrol rounds.

Finally, he was able to build up the fortitude to speak. "How are you doing Mar-Mar?" He asked; smiling a bit at her small irritated look at his pet name for her. "Crummy," she answered him finally. "It's hard to breathe, I can barely move, and I can't tell the difference between the food and medicine," she grumbled. Hideaki laughed a bit at her distressed. To which she puffed her cheeks out in irritation. "What do you expect?" he teasingly asked. "It's hospital food after all."

"But this is a high-end hospital," Maria shot back. "You think they would at least spring a bit for some high-quality food." Maria then sighed as she thought back to her last meal. "Now I know how a ghoul feels around human food." For a few moments, a dark mood came over the elder Takahashi. Thoughts filled his mind of the horrors these monsters could do. In particular, Eyepatch and how he had taken his mother and hurt his sister. "Oi! Dark and Brooding. You still here?"

Hideaki shook his head and looked over his sister who looked him with a worried look. "You okay," she asked. "You kinda blanked out there for a few minutes." He tried to show her a disarming smile but it didn't look like she bought it. "I'm fine. Just… let's forget about ghouls for now and just celebrate the fact that you're awake. Dad'll be here in a couple hours or so." Thankfully Maria seemed to drop the issue at this.

Maria looked happy at the idea of seeing her old man again. Maybe she could ask him to bring something edible up to her on his next visit. The doctor dropped in to tell her that, so far, all her tests had been positive and that if nothing does show up, then they would try to get her into a physical therapy program in the next couple of days. Lying in a bed for months on end really causes your muscles to atrophy.

Once he was gone, Maria finally asked the question her brother had been hoping she wouldn't. "So, how's mom? Knowing the old bat, I bet she was already getting up the day after and arguing with the doc on letting her get out of here." But her brother didn't answer her but turned his head away from her. "Hideaki?" she asked. Finally, Inspector Takahashi took a deep breath and told her, "Mom… didn't make it. She died in the attack on the lab by those ghouls." He turned back to look at his sister.

For a moment, Maria's face looked blank as she processed what he said. But then she started to laugh darkly. "Don't joke with me. That old, ironfisted bitch wouldn't die on us like that. She's too tough for that." But her brother grabbed her and looked at her in the eyes. "It's the truth. She's dead!" he said a bit too forcefully.

Eventually their father arrived to find his son holding his younger sister, as she bawled in his arms.

* * *

Maria yelped as she tumbled over. Only getting saved by the nearby aides and by bracing herself on the handholds did she stop herself from crashing onto the padded floor. She shouted a few curses as she was helped back up. "How is this so fucking hard?!" she screamed in frustration. Her brother, sitting in one of the seats near the walls teased her with, "It's too be expected after sitting on your butt for months on end. Suck it up and try again."

"Fuck you!" she shot back. It was a now a couple months after she had woken up. For a couple days, she had been morose after finding out about the death of her mother. She thought about her mother and all that she wasn't able to say to her. She wondered if she had suffered as she died and if she had been proud of her.

Her thoughts also drifted to Ken and his role in the whole thing. A part of her wanted thank him for fighting off the other ghoul and saving her. If it wasn't for him, then she would have been killed as well; probably slowly and painfully as well. Another Part of her wondered why he didn't save her mother like he did for her. A dark part of her began to wonder if he had intentionally left her mother to die or killed her himself in order to get revenge for her hand in his parents' murder.

But if he did kill her, how should she react to it? Would it be wrong to seek out vengeance? Should she talk to him? Or tell her brother? In the end, she had decided to not report him? She couldn't see him trying to kill her mother after all he had done save the two of them. If that was the case, then he could have just left them both to the ukaku ghoul that had attacked them. _'I need to talk to him and his sisters,'_ she decided. And maybe it could help her realize her dream of uniting humans and ghouls through her research.

But first things first she needed to get back her strength. For once, she was actually thankful for her family's annoying constitution. As a kid, it had never once allowed her to weasel out of school due to a cold or flu. But now it was allowing her to make remarkable progress that had some of her doctors impressed. Currently she was trying to retrain her legs on how to walk and get back her leg muscles. Not being able to walk was incredibly inconvenient. Finally, she made her final rep walking between two hand rails; ignoring the tiredness in those limbs as well and was allowed to sit in her wheelchair. A nurse began to take her back to room as her brother came up next to her. He tussled her hair before she could stop him. "You did good there. Looks like you might be able to out of here pretty soon."

"Thank god," she exhaled. "I can't wait to get home. Hope that when I do get checked out, dad will be willing to make a small feast for dinner. I swear the last dinner they gave me hear was made of cardboard. I'm beginning to think they purposely make the food here bad as a way to make people want to get out of her faster. Like some sort of reverse placebo effect." This caused her brother to laugh again. "Only you would think of something like that," he joked.

They got her back to her room and he helped the nurse get Maria back onto her bed. Once she left though, he looked at her with a serious expression. "Mar-Mar," he called her. "I know you may not enjoy this… but I need to get a statement from you. I've been avoiding it but the people upstairs are threatening to send someone else if I don't get this done. Do you think you're up for it?" Maria sighed and answered, "Well No to be honest, but I'd rather talk to you then some Arima wannabe. So, ask away."

They went over the events of that fateful night. She described about everything leading up to the incident. The attack by Alice and how Setsuko had been wounded in the leg but still tried to protect Maria. And that Eyepatch had come in only to attack Alice. This lead to her brother asking her all sorts of questions about why and how. She tried her best to keep her story straight without revealing Ken's identity, but she could tell that her brother knew she was leaving something out. Eventually she got to where the roof fell on them and she blacked out. She watched her brother look over his notes as he thought about all she had told him.

Hideaki could tell Maria was hiding something. Living with her for years, he had learned all her little tells and he knew that she was keeping something secret from him. But what and why? From what he had gathered, it was something to do with Eyepatch. It was almost like she was protecting him. But that was ridiculous. Part of him wanted to confront her over this. He knew that now, if he pressed it while she was so flustered and weak, he could probably get her to crack and tell him what he needed. But in the end, he couldn't do that. He couldn't hurt her. Not like that. He'd wait till she was better to talk to her about this. Or maybe one of the blacksmiths would be able to get her to open up.

"I think I got enough. But if I need anymore, I know where you live." Maria laughed at his lame attempt of a joke. He put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Don't worry. I promise you, I will avenge our mother. And protect you, dad, and everyone in Tokyo from Eyepatch." Maria, froze for a moment. A pained look forming on her face but she washed it away quickly. "Good luck," was all she could get herself to say. Hoping he bought it. Inspector Takizawa then left to report what Maria had told him. But as he left, his mind was still mulling over what she could be hiding. And why.

And if it was to protect Eyepatch, what he should do about it.

* * *

Maria now stood in front of the front door of an apartment in a rather upscale neighborhood. Her fist was raised but she still hesitated to knock. Nervous about what would happen once she knocked. But finally, she willed up the strength and knocked. She heard someone running up to the door. It opened and a familiar face popped out. "Hey Ken," she said.

* * *

 **I will get the next part out faster than this but I will admit to a bit of recent writers block. I think it mostly comes from a bit of stuff I still haven't hashed out for the oc arc but I hope to have that cleared out soon. But for now, until I figure things out, the next arc will be either an omake one or a short easy Shiro based arc. Perhaps using a few ideas from the light novel of Tokyo ghoul I finally read. It was neat and really expanded the world a bit. The story with Touka and Yoriko in it is really sweet. I highly recommend buying it if you can.**

 **As always, Read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	92. Parties

**Not** **much to this one, other than a light hearted one. I felt it was needed after all the glum recently. Also sorry for being late again, still having issues with writers block and not done with what I want to do in the next oc arc. I'm not sure if I should go with my original idea that would be darker and more inclusive or go for a shorter Shiro arc. I'll figure it out eventually.**

 **Again I apologize if not everyone liked the last chapter. I was kinda having problems getting that one out so I kinda rushed it. I promise to put a bit more work on later chapters.**

 **There are three light novels with two out in English. Days is the first one that I read which deals with side stories around the time Mado was killed. Like one with Hide, another with Touka and Yoriko going out together and dealing with highschool bullies. THe second book, void covers stuff that happened during the six month time skip after Aogiri and Have not gotten to read it yet. But over all the book was good other than some of the jump cuts in it.**

 **JY24: They suspect that they are one eyes but have no substantial evidence. Especially cause some in the CCG still believe that its impossible to bread a one eyed ghoul.**

 **Knigget: Yes it was a flashback. A request omake i had been putting off showing how it was for her after she awoke.**

 **Akadark: I liked the ideas you put up in that pm. As I said before I have been thinking of going more into the Takahashi family background and if there is something wrong with it. The gap in the last chapter was just a skip over something that was already shown. If you want me too I can add it to the last chapter if you feel its needed.**

 **thanks for reading: Greywill25, newtown54, oniele, katdante, joanjoanleonar. I hope you all continue to read this series.**

* * *

After stating his cryptic message, the manager walked off; leaving the two young girls alone to continue talking through things with each other. For a while, the two girls couldn't do much more than some awkward small talk. Yoriko catching up Touka on the state of things in school and Touka putting up the idea of the two girls going on another trip to the zoo. But they could only keep avoiding the more important issues for so long. Yoshimura had apparently closed the café so that they could talk candidly. He seemed to be setting the place up for something as well as he and Koma moved a few tables into the center of the room while Yomo closed the curtains obscuring the café from the outside.

Touka called out to Yoriko. The other girl looked up from the latest cup of coffee she had in front of her but Touka turned away; her face red. She still felt a bit ashamed and embarrassed over the way she had acted upstairs. Allowing someone, even someone she considered so close, her true emotions. Showing Yoriko such weakness. But she had decided to blame that all on frayed nerves and the lack of sleep after the battle at Kanou's lab.

"Are you sure about this?" she finally asked. "About what?" Yoriko asked. "About me?" Yoriko sighed. "We've been over this already Touka. I told you I don't care. We are friends." Touka shook their head. "That's not what I meant. I mean are you seriously okay with this? You're really not afraid of me? Of ghouls?!"

Yoriko looked at Touka with a strange expression before she began to twiddle her fingers. "No. I'm no…" Yoriko stopped herself before shaking her head and looking Touka straight in the eye. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I am a bit scared. After years of being told the horror of ghouls, seeing the news stories about their attacks all the time, and the fact that they… that you… eat people, it's natural for me to afraid. I'll admit that. But I won't let that stop me. I've spent the last few weeks going over anything I could about ghoul human relations. My parents just assumed it was my way of working out my stress from the kidnapping. I read scientific papers to fiction books like those by Sasaki. Even though a lot of it went over my head. Even though most of it said it was impossible. I still want to do this." She suddenly grabbed Touka's hands in her own. Touka had to stop herself from instinctively jumping out of the other girl's grasp. "Trust me Touka. I'll always be here for you."

Any further musing was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. From it came four figures. The three Kaneki siblings with a familiar human in the middle of them grinning like a loon. At their entrance Yoriko perked up. "Shiro! Kuro! Ken!" she happily exclaimed. Relieved to see that they were all alright as well. "Yoriko!" Shiro yelled back before coming over to the girl. The two embraced each other. "I'm so happy that you're safe. When we heard about how you had been kidnapped…" she said. Tears already forming on the edges of her eyes. The two hugged each other even tighter at the thought.

Ken smiled at this and at Kuro who was again trying to push off Maria. The human girl had been getting clingy to the younger female since they left Ken's current base for Anteiku. On the way, she told them about how she had first met Kuro and was happy to finally be friends with her with no secrets between the two and how she wanted to hang out with all three of them. Ken laughed at his flustered little sister but he was still keeping an eye on her just in case she went too far with her adoration of Kuro. Like trying to claim Kuro's virginity. He'd have to put a stop to that.

He also noticed how the tables had been moved around the place had been emptied. "Is something happening?" he asked. But his answer didn't come from Touka but from the back of the shop. An excited Itori appeared from the back. "It's a party!" she screamed excitedly while waiving a bottle around.

"What?"

The manager laughing lightly as he slipped past the giddy Itori. "I thought it would be a nice way to get everyone up to speed and introduced to everyone. We could all use a chance to relax too. Things have been stressful, recently haven't they? So, I set this up for everyone." As he said that Itori walked over towards Maria as Koma, Roma, Nishiki, and even Uta came out from the back. Placing a few things on the table. Mostly coffee goods, but also a few small treats for both humans and ghouls. Though thankfully the ghoul snacks had been made in a way to look close to human food so as not to disturb Yoriko to much.

Itori grinned as she held her hand out to Maria. "The name is Itori," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet ya." Maria grinned back and shook Itori's hand. "Maria," she replied to the woman. As they both shook hands she looked towards the bottle. Both the nearby Kanekis feeling uncomfortable at its presence in front of the human. Afraid that it could disgust or scare the human. But she just asked, "Can I see that." Itori complied.

Once she got it though, Maria surprised everyone as she tore the cork out of the bottle and took a large gulp from the blood wine inside. Ken, Kuro and most everyone else looked on in shock while Yoriko looked confused at what was happening, Uta simply smirked, and Itori cheered the girl. Maria grimaced as she swallowed. "Ugh, not as bad as I thought it would be that is definitely not good," she stated. Kuro snatched the bottle away and handed it back to Itori before snapping, "Of course it was you idiot! That's not for humans. Its… for monsters… like us." She looked down ashamed. But she looked up when she felt Maria looking down on her.

The human girl's face puffed up in irritation. Suddenly she smacked the top of Kuro's head with a karate chop that made the poor girl yelp, "Fygah!" and nearly drop the bottle. Itori grabbed it before it smashed in the ground though. Kuro rubbed the top of her head and asked in irritation, "What was that for?!" Maria, still looking stern told her, "For putting yourself down. You're not a monster. You're something greater than that."

"And what is that?" Maria grinned before pulling out of her small bag her kuro plushie. Even squeezing it to make it squeak cutely. "The future mascot of my human flesh substitute for ghouls. Together we will create a happy world where human and ghoul will walk hand in hand to a glorious future." For a few moments, everything went quite other than a couple more squeaks from the plushie. That is until Nishiki busted out laughing at the whole thing. Kuro wheeled around to growl and tell Nishiki to stop it only for everyone else to start laughing at the whole thing too.

And so, the party started. Eventually Irimi returned with Nishono and the others from Ken's group showed up. Even Tsukiyama showed up with a thrilled Chie taking pictures of everything going on. Sankou, a ghoul in the Kami occult research association, showed up with Shuu, but she didn't stay. Only coming by to congratulate Ken and Touka on getting their human back and to tell them that she was willing to help watch out for the girl in case someone tried to kidnap her again.

Yoshimura looked over the whole thing. Happy to see everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves after months of hard times.

* * *

As well as allowing everyone to relax, the party also allowed the two new human additions to get to know the ghouls of Anteiku's little circle. First was Hinami. Who shyly came up to the two humans with Ken. She at first hide behind his leg and quickly mumbled response to the whatever they said. Eventually she got along with the two of them. Especially the nice oneesan Yoriko. She ended up sitting next to her as she drank her newest cup of coffee.

After her, Ken introduced the gas mask trio and Banjou. Yoriko was a bit nervous around the thuggish looking Banjou but Maria took this as a chance to ask Ken if she could use the four of them as test subjects once she got her fake meat project back up. But after a few pleasantries the four of them walked off to other parts of the party.

Next Touka introduced Yomo. "…." He ended up just standing their silently for a minute before turning to go to where the manager was sitting. "He doesn't talk much," Touka said. "I see," Maria replied.

Koma and Irimi though did hit it off with the two. Koma silly tales about the devil ape somehow making Yoriko laugh while Irima and her discussed cooking. Maria also got Irima to agree to take her along the next time she and Kimi went shopping.

Kimi came over next; pulling her boyfriend along. Being human as well as having a ghoul as a boyfriend made her quite the interesting person. Both Maria and Yoriko overwhelmed her with questions. She answered a few of them but in the end promised to talk with them later. Nishiki though did little more than wave at them. Not really in the mood to socialize with a couple of humans. Especially a brat and a mad scientist.

Finally, they got to the non-Anteiku party goers. Uta and Itori came over together. Itori was excited to talk to them. Asking them how they felt about it and if they wanted to try a sip of the blood wine. Maria passed and Yoriko said she was underage. Uta meanwhile sniffed the two of them and just oddly told them that they both smelled delicious. Yoriko slid her chair back a bit with an awkward, "Thanks."

Finally, Chie and Tsukiyama introduced themselves. Chie was fine. Only wanting to shoot photos and ask some random questions. Shuu though, tried to get too close to the girls. At least for Touka and Ken. "Am I really that bad?" Shuu asked. Only for Ken shoot back, "You tried to eat me and my sisters after we first met." Before Shuu could completely defend himself, Touka ended up chasing him off.

The rest of the party was enjoyable. Maria was even able to get Kuro to bring out her kagune to play with it. Kuro was embarrassed by it and dispersed her rinkaku once Chie started to take photos of the whole thing. Yoriko also touched the appendage. Finding the it much softer than she had expected. Yoriko even began to wonder if she could get Touka to let Yoriko look at hers. The party ended with a photo of the whole group. A photo which Yoriko placed on her nightstand that night.

* * *

Kotone shivered as she waited. She didn't know why but she had been brought to one of the interrogation booths to meet with someone. The door on the other side of the quinque glass opened and a white-haired man with glasses entered. "Inspector Arima?" she asked. She recognized him from her time in the academy. The legend that everyone always gushed over.

Arima nodded at her before sitting down and pulling out some files. "What do you want?" she asked. Little enthusiasm in her voice. She was still broken from the loss of her partner and adopted sister during the lab raid. Part of her hoped they were here to tell her that she was being executed. However instead, Arima told her, "I'm here with an offer."

"An offer?"

Arima passed her the papers and she began to look through them. "Investigator Mark II project," she read the title. "We would like for you cooperate with us on this," he told her. "And why would I do that?" Kotone asked.

"Companionship."

* * *

"I'm home," Hideaki called out as he closed his front door. "Welcome home," he heard his dad call out from back in the kitchen. After putting his quinque next to the front door, he headed over there to see his father putting away some papers of some sort.

"Maria's out with some friends tonight. She said they'll escort her home after they're done," Hideaki's father told him. "That's good," the younger Takahashi replied. He then looked at the papers that his dad was reading. "What are you reading?" he asked. His father, awkwardly smiled. "Oh just some recipes."

Hideaki quirked his eyebrow at that. "Looks a bit too advanced for that. Kinda like that biologic stuff Mar-Mar is always going over." For a second, his father looked at him with an unreliable expression. Before he nervously laughed, "You got me. I was trying to make heads or tails of this stuff so I'd have something more to talk to her about. Ever since the incident that took Setsuko from us… I just want to be there. For both of you."

Hideaki laughed at that. "Don't worry about it. Mar-Mar may be a bit odd but she's a strong girl. You don't have to overwork yourself to protect her." As he headed back to his room, Hideaki thought about his sister. And once again promise himself he would protect her and find the fiend that stole their mother from them.

* * *

 **And so the happy comment before I go back into the next chapter. As i said I have two ideas. But I'll try to pick one or the other. It'll probably come down to which one I have more completed by this weekend.**

 **Theres also a forum for you guys to discuss this fic at and other stuff around it. Perhaps possible ocs if there is interest in it. I do need a few for the next arc if I pick one route.**

 **Other than that please, read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	93. Uncertainty

**Ugh. I am still having problems with writers block. It took a lot of work to put this together and I still really don't like it. Its mainly cause I don't have a plan for this part of the story. Well that and real life stuff. And my tonsils are inflamed. I decided I wanted to add one more arc (now an arc and this three chapter Shiro story) in here before I got to the final arc of the manga. Unfortunately since I have no plan a lot of stuff I have no idea what I am writing till the day before I put this together. It really feels like a hot mess. I still need to make the villains for the next arc. I'm looking at a group that is based on an idea of mixing big madam and and Tsukiyama. Then I need to finalize the plot which is only about fifty percent done.**

 **And this is why I feel that this whole new chapter isn't good** **. I even originally had a plan to put a scene with Ayato being the black rabbit in here but I couldn't get it to fit and until yesterday I was actually going to have it be Shiro being asked out on a date but it felt I couldn't get the guys character to seem natural that way.** **So sorry, so very sorry if you think this chapter is horrible. Its mainly me trying to put something out as I am thankfully but slowly getting back into the mood and mindset to write at a faster pace then every three weeks. I mainly dislike the Shiro parts but I wanted her to have a momment as a main character. But if they don't fit I'm willing to take them out and repost this again.**

 **In other news, thanks for reading god of blood, eight dragon god serena, aryablind, megiuss, darkflame78, grimja, driller63, and hello2000.**

 **guest: yes they know they are half. I believe that that makes them believe much more strongly that humans and ghouls can work together.**

 **akadark: IT was a bit of that and a bit of I couldn't write the party without it be extremely long and filled with useless stuff to the plot. So it was half cut out for length and half for the fact i wanted to finish the arc.**

 **Chie was introduced in as an easter egg in an earlier** **chapter. I didn't name her to see how many people picked her out but she was the one that was taking pictures outside the abandoned restaurant chapter 70. though I did give a bit of a typo for her description by not adding looked like before her description. A lot like in canon, at this point she has been working as for Ken at gathering information for him.**

 **As for the pictures perhaps. And Kotone will be an interesting issue to develop. and yeah sorry its supposed to say unreadable but my word likes to rewrite stuff according to spellcheck if I type to fast and miss a letter or put them in a the wrong order.**

 **Exactly. Hideaki is reasoning away any connection because he doesn't want to except that his sister would be friends with a ghoul. it also helps that he only seen the twins once so he hasn't seen them enough to really remember what they look like. But it only works as long as he isn't willing to admit that his sister wouldn't turn him in for being a ghoul.**

 **well try to enjoy this.**

* * *

Shiro sighed as she lazily sat at her school desk. After everything that had happened, Ken had decided it was time for them all to slow down and step back from their little war. Give them some time to relax and regroup. Especially with the party coming up that they had to attend. Plus, Ken thought it would be good to allow everyone some time away from the ghoul world. That they needed a little bit of time in the light. Somehow though, going to school recently felt even more tiring then her time working under her brother for the last few months. That thought only made the white-haired girl sigh once again.

' _I hope that isn't a bad sign,'_ she thought. She'd hate it if she was turning into what the CCG propaganda was always saying about her. A beast who could never function in normal society. Who could only enjoy herself in heat of battle. But despite that, it was hard to get back into her happy, normal human persona. Perhaps already too tainted by the darkness of the ghoul world. During this last year or so, she had sunk deeper into the darkness then she had ever before as her brother was no longer able to protect her from it as he had for all these years after the loss of their parents. In a way, it reminded her of those stories she read about soldiers returning home from war. _'What was it called again?'_ she wondered. _'PTSD?'_

She was knocked out of her dark thoughts as someone approached her. It was a couple girls from class; both looked worried for the girl. Shiro smiled at them and the three of them began to enjoy a bit of small talk. Everyone had been extremely supportive of the twins since they had been back. Happy to have them back and worried about what had happened to have them be gone for several months now.

Apparently, the school had not told the other students what was the reason for the twins taking so long off and only having them turn in printouts to keep from being held back a year. This had led to crazy rumors from fatal illness to loan sharks threatening them into prostitution if they didn't win the money in an underground poker tournament. It had taken days to get all of that cleared up. Now, most of them just assumed that it had been sick relative or something similar. That was good enough for now.

As she talked to the other girls, Shiro felt someone else's eyes on her as well. Being watched at school wasn't that strange to her. Being two attractive girls, she and Kuro were always being checked out by many of the boys in school. However, most of those boys didn't follow her around outside of school either.

Shiro causally glanced at the classroom door; noticing a figure duck out of her vision. _'There he is again,'_ Shiro mentally groaned. Shiro had noticed a small looking boy, perhaps an underclassman, had been following her for the last few days. It wasn't that big a deal right now. But it was annoying her. Not to mention she was being forced to always be on guard to not let him realize she was a half ghoul.

Shiro had been trying to ignore him with the hope that he'd eventually stop but it had now been almost a week and he still was following her. Fed up with it, Shiro was about ready to just ask him to stop.

But he was the one who approached her instead. The small boy came into the classroom and walked straight towards her desk. "Nashiro-sempai," he squeaked. Getting red as all the other students turned to watch the developing scene. "Yes," Shiro answered. The small boy fidgeted some more, before bowing at her and asking, "Would you… please come with me… outside… this weekend?".

Almost immediately the whole room erupted into excitement over what appeared to be a confession. Shiro herself, nearly fell out of her chair. Not expecting to be asked out. She didn't even know the boy's name. And he was human. Here brain devolved into a scrambled mess as she tried to figure out how to reply to this. But the boy seemed to go even redder and freak out once he realized what he had said and tried to explain. "No! I didn't… mean it that way. I… I… I meant as a club outing!"

"Club outing?" Shiro asked. The boy seemed to get a bit of courage at the question. "Yes." He then pulled a piece of paper out of and handed it to her. Shiro read over the paper. It was a about a meet up and plans to investigate an abandoned building for some occult club. "You want me to come to this?"

"Yes," he answered her. She looked at the sheet again. It did seem a bit interesting. A nice light hearted adventure to lighten her mood. But Shiro had one last question. "Why me? I mean you don't even know me and I'm a third year so it won't help you if you in trouble with low membership" The boy twilled his fingers a bit as he put together his explanation. "Well, the club is fine with members. Actually it's not a school club but a group of occult nuts that meet up every couple of weeks or so. The reason I wanted to invite you was well… I… I… just wanted to befriend you. As our club president says, you give off an occult feel."

' _What the hell does an occult feel mean?'_ Shiro mentally asked. She then began to mull over the offer. It was weird and she was still half afraid it was just the boy's way to try picking her up. But then she went back to the party from a few days before. Both human and ghoul/half-ghoul enjoy themselves together. It made her give the offer a bit more thought. Perhaps it would be fine to go along with this and make a few more friends. "Fine, I'll go along with it," she replied. The little boy grinned. "Thanks sempai. The name is, Soji. Soji Shimada."

* * *

Ken flopped down on the breakroom couch. He closed his eyes for a moment. Already feeling himself nod off slightly. He had gone back to work at Anteiku for now. Already several customers had expressed their pleasure in seeing him again. He did find it pleasant to talk to them all again. In a weird way, working at the coffee shop had become relaxing for him. In a way, like getting lost in a good novel. Allowing him to momentarily forget his worries and instead focus on the job instead.

As for his work in the ghoul underworld, Ken had left most of that to his lieutenants; asking them to only call him if something occurred that they couldn't handle. So far, he hadn't heard anything from them at all. Making Ken happy that he had such useful people willing to work for him. He even planned to eventually let them run most of his organization after he won this little war with Eto. After all, he didn't really want to lead a massive ghoul army. Everything was for only the purpose of protecting his sisters and allowing the three of them to live a happy simple life. He didn't have any other reason for this.

' _What about V?'_ a small voice in his mind whispered. Ken sighed at the idea of this group. The idea that some secret organization was pulling the strings in this world still seemed a bit farfetched to him but over the last year he had gathered enough evidence to support the Aogiri's leader's assertion about their existence. He understood that they were a major threat to him and the twins. Especially since they seemed to be interested in the three of them in particular.

But did he really have to fight them? Ken sighed as he closed his eyes in thought. Couldn't he just avoid them? Stay hidden and let Aogiri and V fight each other into exhaustion. Ken debated the issue for what felt like an eternity. Did he really need to fix this messed up world?

"Ken."

He froze at the sound of a man's voice calling him. "Don't forget Ken," his father's voice told him. He tried to jump up but found himself tied down. Pain shot through his body as he opened his eyes to see himself now in a dingy room with only a small light in front of him. And in front of him was his father with some tools on a table next to him. The older man covered in blood. Ken's blood. He smiled sadly at Ken. "Don't forget you still have a job to do," he told Ken. Ken jumped up from the couch. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He felt like he was about to throw up but was able to wrangle the feeling down.

"Ken," he heard another voice from the doorway. He turned around to see it was only Yomo. The man looked worried for the younger boy. "Are you alright?" he asked. Ken smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all. Still stressed out from the whole thing with Yoriko I guess. Not to mention that whole issue with Big Madam. I'm really not looking forward to meeting her." The older man nodded at him but replied, "Ok then. But if you need to talk about anything…"

"I'm fine," Ken cut him off. "How is Kuro's kakuja training going?" he asked trying to divert the man's attention to anything else. Yomo stood there for a few moments before telling him, "Fine. Yoshimura is putting her through similar training that you went through but don't expect her to master it any time soon." Ken nodded his understanding. "Understood. Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Yomo replied. Ken stretched and headed for the exit. "Well best head back down before I'm late for my next shift." Yomo stepped out of his way but Ken did stop to ask Yomo, "Is… Rize… still ok?" The last he had seen of the older woman had been with Yomo at Kanou's lab as Yoshimura had explained that it would better for him and twins if he and Yomo were the ones to see to her till she had recovered some more from her imprisonment. Though he trusted them with her, he was still worried. "Ah," Yomo simply replied. And with that Ken returned to his job as a simple waiter at Anteiku.

* * *

"Are you insane!?" Touka about screamed at Shiro. "What?" Shiro asked. Yoriko, the only one eating, informed her, "She's talking about the fact you excepted that invite in the classroom early today." Shiro arched her eyebrow at that. "What does it matter to you what I do in my free time?" Touka growled at that. She then jumped forward and began yanking painfully on Shiro's face. As the other girl struggled to get Touka off of her, she told her, "It is when what idiotic thing your doing could expose all of us. And getting involved with this occult group is exactly that you retard." She huffed and let go of Shiro.

Shiro rubbed her cheeks as she asked, "And what's the problem with this group?" she asked. Touka took a sip of her can of coffee. "It's one of those group of occult nutjobs that are surprisingly dedicated at investigating stuff. They also like to research ghouls as well. A while back they were investigating me. It was my friendship with Yoriko and me eating her food that saved me from getting discovered by them." That got an embarrassed blush out of Yoriko. "And you just want to go up to them and play adventurer. I swear if you get discovered…."

"I won't!" Shiro snapped back "Besides I've already agreed. It would be awkward and suspicious if I just back there now and cancel it." Yoriko giggled at their little fight before telling Shiro, "But Touka is right Shiro. You should be careful. Especially around Shimada-san." Shiro faced her and asked, "What's wrong with him. He seemed kinda harmless." Yoriko ate another bite and replied, "I"ve heard rumors among some of the other girls about him. They gave him the nickname Sherlock. Just please be careful." Shiro grinned at her, "Don't worry. I promise everything will be fine."

* * *

Tsukiyama hummed to himself as he waited. He glanced around the café from his seat in a rather empty section of the place. It was a pleasant little place filled with the scent of coffee and high quality humans. If he wasn't meeting someone else here, he probably would have picked up a small snack from here. He heard the door open and one of the waitresses welcome the new customer. The new arrival turned out to be the person who he had come to meet; Maria Takahashi. She walked over and sat across from him. "Good evening Mr. Tsukiyama," she greeted.

He reached out and kissed her hand. "Good Evening. And please call me Shuu. A friend of Ken is a friend of mine." The girl smiled at that. "Very well then Shuu." After ordering she got her drink and he got a refill, Shuu asked, "And what do I owe the honor of this invitation to?" he asked. Maria gave him a cunning grin. "A business opportunity."

"A business opportunity," he parroted. Maria reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a few files. She handed to him and answered, "I would like your help in restarting my artificial flesh project. I really feel we were close to a breakthrough but the CCG is cutting funding now. And no other civilian labs are willing to take the risk of starting up an experiment that was attacked by ghouls. I saved what I could but I can't continue without some help."

"And so, you came to me?" he asked. She nodded at that. "You could easily provide me with a lab and the appropriate funding to get this project completed. Plus, think about it. If this succeeds, you could create all sorts of delicious meals without any risk from the CCG or other ghouls. It's a win-win." Tsukiyama thought about it looked through the papers. He then looked up and smiled at her. "Let me talk it over with my father and think about it some more but I will say that I am interested."

* * *

Hide watched as the captured ghoul was thrown roughly into the back of a CCG truck. The ghoul still looked defiant even with a muzzle on him. They had put that on him to get him to stop shouting obscenities at them and yelling about how it was only matter of time before they would all be crushed by the great and mighty Eyepatch. The truck drove off with its prisoner to be processed.

Hide had helped locate this group of ghouls and planned the assault on their base. It wasn't that important of a group. Just another small group of ghouls preying on the locals. But the issue worrying Hide was the connection to Eyepatch. He didn't think that Ken had directly allowed this but it was true that he was inspiring many evil ghouls and there was evidence that this group was aligned to his forces. Could that be just as bad?

Inspector Takahashi approached him and told him, "We found some remains. Forensics will hopefully be able to identify them. You doing alright?" Hide didn't immediately respond. But eventually he turned to look at the other man and gave him a weak smile. Hide simply told him, "Fine. I'm doing just fine."

* * *

"Yes. Yes. Thank you. Bye." Shinohara hung up the phone as Juuzo entered their office. "Who were you calling?" he asked. Shinohara told him, "I was requesting some files on a possible suspect for the binge eater case. It was hard to figure out with all that doctor Kanou did to hide her identity but I think we have finally figured it out."

On the desk before him, Shinohara had a notepad with a single name written on it. Rize Kamishiro.

* * *

 **As I said before alot of this was made up as I wrote it so its probably a huge mess. This will probably be one of the worst chapters that I write.**

 **So once again sorry.**

 **as always please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	94. Personal issues

**So here is a huge chapter as sorry for taking so long. so much over time last week and this week I had to take of my mom a bit after back surgery.**

 **I have an idea of what I want here so the next chapter will hopefully be next weekend. There was going to be a bit more at the end but I decided to move that over to next release.**

 **Also news. I have opened up three new contests for this fic. I have a contest for OCs, one for fan art of this series, and another for another omake I will do that will answer questions on the world or characters that is not in the series itself as long as it doesn't spoil anything. Preference will be given to entries placed in the forum I made for this show.** **forum/Trials-of-the-Kaneki-family-discussion-and-ideas-for-ending-and-sequel/198880/**

 **thanks for reading: Yami Fumetsu, CallistoCallisto,**

 **Not much else to say here.**

* * *

Hide waved at the woman manning the desk as he walked by. She happily waved back at him and they shared a few pleasantries as he stepped through the RC gates. By now, the young investigator knew a large portion of the employees who worked for the CCG. Hide had always been a sanguine person so it just naturally happened. Not to mention, Hide knew that getting on their good side could also be useful in making them more complacient in any schemes he decided pull or in giving him any intelligence he needed. But he didn't have the time to talk with the clerks today as he was bringing lunch for Amon and the rest.

Still, he did pause momentarily as he passed the newsroom. It was a decent sized room next to the break room that was filled with screens and tvs that displayed reports on ghouls in the area or who was out in field/in their office at the time. But recently the place had become busy as everyone, from investigators to even the janitors, would come by to read the latest casualty reports and news on the two waring ghoul groups. Hide felt a bit conflicted as he saw several reports on fights with Ken's group in particular. He wanted to tell himself that these were necessary sacrifices or that Ken didn't really want this but each day it was getting harder and harder each day. Working with these people was making tougher to rationalize away their deaths in this war that Hide was finding disgusting.

He had first joined the CCG for one reason only. To protect his friend. He couldn't stand by and watch as the world was trying to crush the young nonhuman and his sisters. At first it had been easy, helping Ken get away during the battle in the eleventh. Pushing the CCG to focus on the Aogiri forces. And getting rid of any small buds of information that could lead to identifying Eyepatch. Hide felt happy with himself as he waited for Ken to finally wise up and just come out to him.

But as the months had worn on, Hide had found his sunny persona tested. Ken never seemed to warm up to him. Instead seeming to get colder and colder to him while he sank further into his role as a SSS class ghoul warlord. Meanwhile the war got worse and worse in the thirteenth ward. Hide watched as ghouls who served Eyepatch continued to kill innocents and investigators. Sometimes even investigators that Hide knew and felt for.

It also didn't help as he was force to face more and more of the darkness of the ghoul world. Thanks to his ability to track down and plan assaults on dangerous ghouls, Hide was finding himself being thrown into one case after another. Each one more disturbing than the last. Even with many not connected the issues in the thirteenth ward, they still wore down his resolve. Especially when Hide knew that his plans couldn't protect everyone when they would launch their attack. He felt somehow responsible for the deaths of the men and women who took part in his plans.

After an exhausted sigh, he turned away from and headed for the elevator. Finally, he arrived at their offices. As he opened the door though he heard Akira as she remarked on the rabbit; one of the ghouls that she blamed for her father's death. Hide forced the biggest grin on his face as he opened the door with a loud, "I'm back! Got our lunches here. A deluxe for Amon and a pasta salad for Akira. I even got you an extra portion of rice Amon." Amon turned to the younger man and apologized for making go out to get lunch. But Hide just told him, "It's not a problem. We all have to support each other after all." He then glanced at Amon's computer screen where he was looking at the security feed of a black rabbit masked ghoul killing two investigators. "Is this a video of the Rabbit? Who did they kill?" he asked. "Investigators Arine and Niharu," Akira informed him. "Associate Special Class Arine achieved combat results rivaling Investigator Houji during the clown mop up operation. If Rabbit is the same as the one who killed my father, then they could be much greater adversary than we first thought."

Hide grimaced at that though. Something seemed wrong here. He didn't think this was Touka. She didn't seem capable of doing something like this. _'Perhaps it's an Aogiri plot,'_ he worried. He wouldn't put it past them to do this as a way to further antagonize the CCG while making her and Ken take all the blame. He had to stop this.

"I don't think it's the same guy," he told Akira. Akira tilted her eyebrow in interest, "You're saying it was a different ghoul?" Hide nodded. "After the death of Investigator Kureo Mado, Rabbit has been flying under the radar. Honestly, I was rather shocked when we ran into them during the raid on Kanou's lab. Personally, I've felt like there was something deeper behind Mado's death. But I don't feel that here."

Amon asked, "And what is this deeper thing you're referring too?" Hide replied, "At the time I came to the conclusion that rabbit was acting as an avenger for another ghoul."

"Avenger?"

"Yes, during that time Mado was involved in a case involving a mother and daughter ghoul. I think that rabbit had a connection with the daughter ghoul and possibly the mother as well. And because the daughter ghoul was powerless, rabbit acted as her proxy in enacting revenge. As for Eyepatch, perhaps Rabbit was able to enlist his help and aiding him in the attack on the lab could have been a way to repay him for that."

For a few moments, the room was silent as the other two processed Hide's reasoning. Akira broke the silence by stating, "Intriguing." They were all knocked out of their musings by the entrance of Juuzo and Shinohara. "Good work everyone," Shinohara called out. He then cleared his throat to tell them all, "I have something to tell you all. I think I have gotten a lead on the binge eater case." This caused everyone to perk up. "And a lead on her could lead to a lead on…" Amon started. "Eyepatch and the Ying-Yang sisters," Akira finished with more than a bit of bitterness in her voice. Hide remained silent.

Shinohara nodded his agreement. "We know that she was captured by Kanou from an incident involving falling I-beams at a construction site. However, thanks to his machinations we were unable to get any info on the girl that was transported to his hospital. No records and most of the people involved that could have described her coincidentally were the victims or ghouls or died under tragic circumstances. But a couple days ago, we were able to possibly connect her to a missing person. Rize Kamishiro. We only just discovered her disappearance because nobody reported it to the police at the time. Seems she wasn't particularly close to anyone."

Shinohara pulled out a few photos of the suspect and put them up for the others to look at. "We are investigating places she went and people who knew her for anything to confirm her identity as a human or ghoul. In particular, we want to talk to one Kaneki Ken. More than a few people witnessed him with her a few times both her and in the thirteenth ward."

Hide felt his blood run cold at this. "Umm, I know Kaneki. He's one of my friends from Kamii. He's… not in trouble or anything, is he?" Shinohara shook his head. "No. He's not under suspicion for now. We aren't even sure if Miss Kamishiro is really the binge eater or not. We only wish to talk with him to see if he could tell us more about Miss Kamishiro." Hide sighed in relief at that. "That's good. For a second there I was afraid you thought he was a ghoul. For the record, he's not. I would know." Hide exhaled as he then offered, "I can interview him for you if you would like." But Shinohara shook his head again. "Sorry Hide. It's not that I don't trust you, but this is just something I want to do personally."

"It's fine. I'll talk him into coming to the office sometime to meet with you then." Shinohara smiled at him again. "That would be appreciated." Exhausted, Hide wanted nothing more than to go to his desk and lie his head down. A nap would do him good. But then Shinohara told him, "Hide, Before I forget, Arima wanted to see you." Confused Hide asked, "Why?" Shinohara told him, "It's about Kotone. He didn't tell me much more than that. He'll be coming here in about a couple hours so be ready."

Hide internally groaned at that. Today was not turning out to be a good day at all.

* * *

"Oi, Bakaneki!" Touka snapped. "Suck it up and get back to work. Shiro's a big girl and she can take care of herself." Ken grumbled at that. But he still got up from his spot at the counter and went to work. Thankfully it was only ghoul customers right now since Ken did not feel like dealing with humans at the moment. Having them around would only make him brood on what Shiro was up to even more.

Kuro came out from the back. She was in a some of her workout clothes as she was only on break from her training with Yoshimura and Yomo. She looked at her brother with a mirthful look and teased, "It's kinda cute seeing big bro so flustered. Afraid that Shiro might get pregnant." Ken growled before snapping back, "I am not scared of that. Shiro isn't that rash. And there's no way that human could force her. But if he does try something…" Ken gripped the tray he had hard enough to warp the metal, "Then we'll have some fresh meat for dinner."

Touka rolled her eyes at this whole scene. Especially the excited sound that came out of Romo at seeing angry Ken. The girl had only gotten more annoying since Ken had come back. More than once she had had to smack the girl on the head to get her to stop gushing over her hero and get back to work. Touka thought that big baby was just overreacting. Granted she hadn't been too happy about it when she first heard about it but Ken had been moaning about it for days now. He needs to shut up and stop smothering the girl.

Thankfully for Touka, Yomo came in just before Kuro was about to make things worse by messing with Ken again. Understanding the scene, the quiet man walked over and grabbed Kuro by the collar to drag her back into the basement. "Break times over," he told her, "back to work." Kuro whined at him but didn't resist too much. With that little annoyance gone, she could focus on getting Ken to cheer up. Ever since he had come back from his little crusade, she had felt that he had never truly relaxed. He always seemed to have some part of his mind still lost in the darkness. And Touka had decided that she would make him get over it and be happy even if she had to kill him to do it. The problem was how.

"Big brother Kaneki!" she heard Hinami shout as she ran over to Ken. She had been upstairs before while the others worked. Hinami had returned with the trio. She now spent her time between Anteiku, Ken's main base, and Touka's home. She had also embraced her position as the heart of the group. She had been a ray of sunshine that would make everyone forget all the problems of the ghoul world for a bit as she would excitedly talk about a book she read or new kanji/word she had learned. She would also sometimes help around the shop with ghoul customers and brag about how she had been helping Ken with her growing skills.

And Hinami planned to serve that position yet again. The young girl looked over at Touka with an assured smile before she jumped into the older boy and hugged tight. Ken laughed lightly as he reciprocated and then asked, "What's this for Hinami?" The young girl looked up and grinned at him. She then pulled him back towards the stairs. Touka watched this. It wasn't that busy right now so she let Hinami have her way and decided she would just force Ken to take up one of her shifts later for leaving her with his work.

Once back in the breakroom, Hinami walked over to the table and pulled up a book that Ken instantly recognized. "You've been reading this book too right Big brother. The hanged man's mc.." she tried and failed to say the last word a few times before Ken told her "McGuffin. It's a special thing that sometimes used in stories to move the plot along. Like secret documents a spy is after or a magic crystal the hero needs to save the world. Why do you ask?"

Hinami grinned at this and then told him, "Because I heard that the author is having a book signing today. I wonder what she looks like?" Ken smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She then explained, "So I was hoping that you could take me to the event. I want to meet her and get my book signed." She looked up at him again; hopping that her cute, hopeful look would seal the deal. She also hoped that he wouldn't realize that she was doing it more for him. While she did want to go, she was really doing this in the hopes that it would make her big brother begin to shake off that last of his darkness. She had noticed that sometimes he still brooded over things. She hoped that this would allow him to finally relax and enjoy himself so that he wouldn't crack when he had to go back to his position as the warlord of an entire ghoul army.

Thankfully Ken agreed and told her to get ready. She squealed excitedly before grabbing her coat and running down to the café again to wait for him. As she waited though she noticed Touka and decided she could use some relaxation as well. So, she came over and asked her to join them.

She gave a rather irritated and confused look. "Haah? Why would I want to go to some stupid book signing?" she asked. "I don't even read any of her books." But Hinami persisted. "Please big sister. I promise you'll have fun. And after wards we can do something afterwards. Perhaps go shopping. You might even able to find a gift for big brother's birthday coming up in a few months," She teased. Touka, flustered at that, mumbled that she had no interest in getting that idiot a gift. But Hinami knew that the girl had been thinking about getting something for both him and his sisters. A way for her to show that she cared while still making it look like she was only doing what she had too.

Hinami continued to plead and beg Touka to come. By the time Ken had come back downstairs, he found a grinning Hinami holding hands with a frowning Touka; both already in their coats. And after a snapping comment from Touka on Ken being too slow, the three of them were off.

* * *

Shiro was already regretting coming. She had shown up to the meeting place, the dog statue outside the station, on time. That was half an hour ago. Much like her brother, Shiro wasn't too forgiving of tardiness. Especially since this forced her to suffer through too many attempts to pick her up. Apparently, this was a major place for young men to try and pick up dates and Shiro was a prime target for these guys. They seemed to think a cute girl alone dressed in a nice outfit meant she wanted to hit on. She felt harassed as one after another hit on her until she was able to shoo them away. She was thinking of all the things she could do to the latest one that just wouldn't take a hint, when who she was waiting for finally showed.

Shoji Shimada ran up to her. He was sweaty and out of breath. He looked like he was about to fall over as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry, sempai," he apologized. "Things… at home… missed train… accident…," he tried to explain between breathes. Shiro pushed past the man who had been hitting on her and grabbed Shoji by the arm. "It's alright. I just got here myself," she lied as she dragged him over to a vending machine. From it, she got a coffee for herself and a juice for Shoji. "Here, drink this," she told him. He thanked her before guzzling the whole thing in seconds. After that, he threw away the can and then bowed at her. "Really I'm so sorry sempai." Shiro tried to calm the boy. "It's alright. And stop calling me that. Just call me by my name."

"Kaneki?"

Shiro sighed. "Shiro is fine," she told him. "Okay then Shiro," he told her with a grin. "As an apology for making you wait. I'll pay for your share of the meal at the meet up." He then nervously suggested, "We still have a couple hours till we meet with the others so why don't we go see the sights." Shiro agreed since it was either that or having to spend an extra two or so hours surrounded by human food and let Shoji lead the way. From there the two of them shopped for a bit but nothing really caught her interests. So, next they went into the park and just walked around the trees and flowers. It was quite an enjoyable walk for Shiro other than when Shoji was "nice" enough to buy her a crepe at small truck. She thought the whole place was quite pretty. She was amazed that many of the flowers were still blooming so late in the year. There was also a greenhouse for the plants that couldn't survive in the cold at all. Shiro felt like she was in some forest from a fantasy novel as they walked through the winding walkway in the greenhouse.

While they walked together the two high schoolers talked. At first it was only small talk but eventually it began to go into personal things like family and their favorite books. Shiro learned a lot about her companion. He told her how his family was rather well off. His father a successful investor while his mom was a member of an IT branch. His little sister was going to a nearby all-girls school as well. Shoji's grades were slightly above average; allowing him to be on the good side of many of the teachers but also causing him to be the occasional target of bullies at times. He enjoyed the occult and fantasy. He also loved detective stories; suggesting some good ones for Shiro to read. As he told her about himself, Shiro went over each fact; looking for anything suspicious. But nothing really stood out to her. He seemed like the overage occult geek who honestly asked her out and not some CCG spy out to get her. Though he did seem to be trying his best to trip her up. Forcing her to avoid saying anything that could let him on to her being a ghoul.

Finally, it was time and he led her to the meet up place. It was decent sized, traditional Japanese restaurant nearby. Shoji slid open the door for her and Shiro walked in. Her nose immediately being flooded with the scent of Japanese cooking, Sake, and sauces. Shiro let Shoji lead her to their table in the back corner. Near the restrooms. At it were several young to men with the oldest only being twenty-nine years old. Shiro became a bit uncomfortable about there being no other women at this gathering but decided it wasn't that big a deal. After all, its not like she couldn't handle it if any of these guys tried anything funny.

Shoji introduced Shiro to the group. The men each gave her their name and a small intro of their own which she only half listened too. They then let Shiro sit at the head of their table; with Shoji sitting next to her. From there the meeting began. First, they would have dinner here before heading out to the abandoned building when it got dark. Shiro soon found herself lost as the group began to eagerly discuss this and that about horror and the occult. Shiro had a rough idea about this stuff but these occult otakus were talking about things so fast and jumping around so much that she couldn't keep up. It didn't help that she was also being forced to eat and drink at this time. The restaurant seemed to the type that brought large dishes for everyone at the table to share and eat together. Meaning Shiro had to eat dishes with all sorts of vibrant flavors and sauces. All of which made her tongue melt and her stomach rebel.

In her mind, she wished she could have some high-quality flesh instead. She especially liked well-trimmed, muscular meat; like what one would get from an investigator. Shiro also noticed something else. One of the other people at the table seemed to be only rarely eating. She wouldn't have caught on if it wasn't a detail that ghouls naturally notice. She could remember that his name was Takeo something and that he was a nineteen-year-old theatre student from some nearby college. She also noticed the faint grimace he had each time he ate something. _'Could he be…'_ she wondered.

However, her musings were thrown off as Shoji shook her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "No why do you ask?" she countered. He slid back, like a frightened puppy at her. "Sorry Shiro. You… just… had this… look on your face. Like you were worried about something." Before she could come up with an answer the man next to her, a rather chubby, glasses wearing guy, said, "Calm down Shouji. She probably just a bit nervous about the event. After all, there are supposedly ghouls in the area."

He then turned to Shiro with a smirk and asked, "So what do you know about ghouls, young lady? Ever wanted to meet one." Shiro quickly made herself look frightened at the very thought. "Of course not!" she told him. "Their monsters who kill and eat people right?! Why would you ever want to get close to that." From this the talk revolved around the issue of ghouls. And Shiro found herself being pulled into the conversation as she was constantly asked this and that about ghouls. She chalked it up to them teasing and trying to scare her, but Shiro felt a couple of the questions hit a little too close to home. Like, "If you were a ghoul, who would you like to eat?" And "How just do you think the CCG is?"

During the meeting, Shiro was forced to further and further stuff herself with more and more human food. Eventually it got too be too much and she rushed off to the bathroom. Seeing that she was alone in here, Shiro turned on the facet and drank from it. Hoping that the water would help thin out the revolting mass in her stomach. She also just stayed in the restroom to have some time to catch her breath. Regrettably, Shiro decided that it was time for her to return to table. So, she exited the restroom, but before she could exit the alcove where the bathrooms were, she noticed someone there. Takeo from the table. Now with the smirk on his face.

* * *

Hide felt nervous as he looked at the other man from across the table. Arima hadn't said a word to him since he entered. Only nodding at him when he said hello. Hide breathed before asking, "So. What is it that you wanted from me? Arima. Sir." Arima passed Hide a folder and told him, "I would like your help with the girl we you captured at Kanou's lab. We want her to aid us in a particular project."

Hide stopped looking through the folder and looked at Arima. "A particular project?" he asked. Arima nodded again. "Yes. As you know, we have decided to designate her as human and will have her be an investigator. We could certainly use her with her enhanced physical skills and usable kagune. Along with her possible knowledge of the ghoul underworld and the real identities of some ghouls. R&D though have been considering the idea of designing a quinque that can be carried in the human body; like a synthetic kagune. There is hope that this could lead to a new stage in fighting ghouls." Hide pulled out the papers dealing with that idea out of the folder. "I'm not sure how I feel about that idea," he told Arima. "It does have its risks," Arima agreed.

Hide was confused though. "And why do you need my help."

Hide saw a small flurry of emotions in the other man's eyes. He couldn't be sure, but was that embarrassment among them. "I feel that she would be more willing to listen to you. She could be put at ease by your more cheerful personality and willingness to be empathetic. As of right now she is unwilling to aid us. When I asked her, she… vehemently refused."

"Vehemently?"

"She punched the guinque infused glass partition hard enough crack it after shouting some rather unpleasant things at me." Hide let a slow whistle at that. That would have been difficult to do even without the suppressants she was on. "It is understandable. We are responsible for the death of her ally and her being abandoned by Kanou."

Hide sighed as he put the papers back in the folder. He then handed it back to Arima. "Sorry Arima. I don't think I can help you on this one. I think it would be better to find someone with more experience in dealing with people emotionally troubled." Arima put the folder away. "That is most unfortunate," he stated. "Especially for Kotone."

Hide locked eyes with Arima. "What do you mean especially for her." Arima replied, "If we cannot show some progress with her in a month's time, then her humanity will be revoked and she will be dealt with an average SS class ghouls." Hide slammed his hands on the table. "I thought the director said…"

But Arima cut him off. "Things have changed. Marude has been pushing against that ruling and her reaction to my offer has strengthened his argument. We don't have time to get someone better. You are her only hope Hide." Frustrated, Hide clenched his teeth. Finally, he told Arima, "Fine. I'll help out with this. But I can't promise anything." With that, Arima left and left Hide to his own devices.

* * *

Shiro was on guard. Already suspicious of the man, she now was faced with the situation of him waiting for her to exit the restroom. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Actually, I'm here to help you," he told her. Confused, she asked, "What are you talking about?" To which he grinned. "With this occult club," he replied. "They are on to you."

"Huh?" Shiro's mind went blank at that. Was he saying that they know that she's a ghoul. "Of course," he continued, "They don't have any evidence though. Just suspicions. And that's why they invited you here. It's a trap to make you reveal yourself." He then took a step towards her. Shiro could smell the light hint of ghoul on his clothes but it was hard to tell with so much human food in her system screwing with her senses. "Shouji is quite the perceptive boy. He's been watching you for weeks now."

Shiro was still suspicious of this man but the fact that he seemed to be a ghoul made her at least willing to listen him. So Shiro asked, "And so you're saying you can help me." He told her, "Who do you think came up with the idea of using an abandon building exploration to test you. With no one else around. We could take care of all of them easily." Shiro could infer that he meant to kill all of them when they get to the abandon building. She knew that the right answer was to agree but something was holding her back. Did she really have to kill these people? They only have suspicions. No proof. If she just didn't do anything to get caught.

He held out his hand. "Well, are you in?"

* * *

 **Well Like i said this is what I got. I feel a bit happier with this chapter than the last one.**

 **As always, please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	95. Awkward Relationships

**Well here is the next late chapter. Real life stuff happened last weekend, Including my fourth straight week of overtime. And this week I had other stuff such as a friends birthday party but I had a couple days off that i used to put this together. In a penance, I made this one extra long.**

 **If I had to say, I think Hide's part is the weakest here. I just couldn't get the emotions and Hide to feel just right in this part. Still feels decent just not at what I wanted. And The Eto Ken part was just fun to write; even if it does feel a bit out of place.**

 **akadark - who knows which one he'll pick. As for how he plans to help Ken, that will be addressed next time. though with what Shinohara does here...**

 **callistocastillo - sorry about that. I do have to wear glasses at times. Must have typed this with them off.**

 **Dragonessofnight - Thanks for not forgetting about Robin. Honestly I love him as a character and it was that reason that I brought him back even after he was killed. I do want to do more with him later. Like as someone had suggested at the same time i was thinking about it, having him meet Kotone one last time after her surgery before the whole thing in the thirteenth ward with the cult.**

 **Lastly, The three competitions ( , art, and world building questions) are still open. Directions are on the last chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading : samchowftw, alkirius, and deather25**

* * *

The first thing that Hide always noticed whenever he entered the interrogation/visitor room of Cochlea was how cold the place was. It was enough to be more than a little unpleasant. He remembered hearing someone say that it was so that the ghoul would be more pliable or more sluggish if it turned aggressive. It was made all the worst by the fact that wearing a jacket was impossible. Not unless he wanted to look weak or ridiculous in front of the one he was to interrogate. So, he was forced to grin and bear it.

And to top it all off, the one who he was visiting wasn't even ready yet. Forcing him to sit there in the cold without a jacket which only made him feel more irritated. Finally, he heard the door on the other side open and a couple of guards led in a girl in chains. They led her in front of him before chaining her down to the chair. As she was chained, she looked up at Hide; impressing him with the amount of defiance in her eyes. Finally, they finished, and the guards stepped back enough to let him talk privately but still close enough to stop her if she gets violent.

Hide took a deep breath to ready himself before saying, "Hello Kotone. How have you been?" Kotone just stared at him in irritation. He laughed awkwardly. _'Fuck me, this is not going to go well,'_ he mused. "What do you want?" she curtly demanded. Hide calmly answered, "I just want to talk. In fact, I want to help you." At this, Kotone just gave a sarcastic laugh at that. "Help me?! That's rich. Coming from murders like you. Just leave me alone."

Hide tried to remain calm. "I can't do that," he told her. "You need help. If nothing changes soon, then you will be declared as nothing more than yet another ghoul and be dealt with. I want to save you." But to this she simply said, "Then let me die. I don't care anymore."

Hide gritted his teeth at this declaration. Feeling exasperated at this. It was happening to him again. Why did everyone around him have to be so narrow minded and moronic? Why were all of them charging headlong into tragedy? They never thought about just talking things out. No, it was always rushing headlong into pointless fighting, playing the tragic hero and pushing your friends away to "protect them", or just laying down and letting yourself die. Hide was sick of it. So, sick of it. He had gotten into this whole thing to try and fix this. And he was going to succeed, even if he has to play the villain.

Hide slid into his chair with a rather weary look. He sighed audibly. "That's disappointing. To think that you would just give up. Seems like a bit disrespectful to Robin to me but whatever." Kotone's ears perked up at the mention of Robin. "What did you just say?" she asked. Hide locked eyes with her while wearing the sleaziest smile he could make. "Come on, it was obvious. Robin is known for avoiding casualties whenever he fights. And yet he just so happens to drop that characteristic and kills your father. That just screams suspicious to me. Especially with the way that you seem to idolize ghouls after that. The rest of the CCG seems to just put it up to him being a ghoul and killing being instinctual. Either he finally cracked and gave in to his urges or this was just the first one he wasn't able to cover up. But not to me. It looks more like a cover up. Like he wanted to be pinned for the murder. I wonder what would lead him to do something so deplorable?"

He wasn't surprised when Kotone tried to jump at him. Only being stopped by the chains. He did have to wave away the guards when they started to move in to stop her. "Don't you dare disrespect Sonozaki! You CCG filth! You killed him! Just like you killed Kayoko! You take everything from me! Everything! And yet you still claim to be the heroes! Where were you when I was suffering as a child?! I guess its fine as long as it's just among humans! And now you want me to work with you! Give me one reason I should?!"

Hide though just shook his head. "Not with us. For us. Think of it as using the CCG for your own ends. Just do a few jobs for us while you get to continue to live and perhaps make something of yourself. And finally find a place to call home." He saw in her eyes that she was at least thinking about what he was offering. Hide slowly got up. "I'll have them bring the documents to your cell tonight. Let you look over it for a bit. Perhaps you might like what you see."

As he exited he saw his partner waiting for him. He smiled tiredly at Takahashi. "Sorry about making you wait on me." The other man just shook his head. "No, its fine. I was still allowed to listen in." Hide then asked, "So then, how did I do?"

"Not the way I would've done it but it seemed effective. At least you got her emotions riled up. Shows that we can at least reach her heart," Takahashi told him. Hide nodded at that and began to head for the exit. His face lost in his thoughts as he played out how to fix her. "Hopefully in a few more meetings I can get her to agree to the program. Even if it's under duress or misconceptions. I will save her."

Hide didn't see the small frown that crossed the other man's face at the normally upbeat, optimistic Hide saying that. He was worried about him. Honestly, he had never felt that Hide was right for this job. He was too much of a good person. Unable to think of these ghouls as anything other than unfortunate humans. An idea that had led many good investigators to grizzly ends or nervous breakdowns. And to him, it looked like Hide could break.

Finally, he asked, "Hide. Are… you alright?" Nagachika looked at him in confusion. "I mean you've been looking kinda stressed out lately." Takahashi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "What I mean is… Fuck it. I worried that you may be pushing yourself to hard. That maybe you should take a break. And perhaps think about if working here is really right for you."

Hide couldn't hide the surprise on his face. Both that his partner was this worried about him and that he had been letting it show that much. He laughed lightly. "I'm fine. Just tired of seeing people getting themselves killed. I just want to save as many lives as I can. Both human and ghoul. I don't want to just keep up the fight but fix this rotten world." He heard the other man sigh at that. "I understand. I may not agree with what you're saying, but I know there's no way of changing it. I'll get you in touch with the Pacifists guild."

"Pacifists guild?"

"It's a group of investigators and researchers like you who want to fix the current system. They meet together and try to brainstorm up and lobby for ways to stop the killing start building a path to reconciliation. They're not a very big or popular group but I met them once when they came to talk with my little sister about her research a couple years ago. If you want, I can set up an introduction to them for you."

"I would like that very much. Thanks."

* * *

Shiro fretted over the offer. The man was offering her a golden chance to save herself. But she found she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to kill. She especially didn't want to kill for no reason. It also didn't help that she didn't know this man. For all she knew, he had set this up to get her with the humans as bait. She would be a far easier target now with all the human food in her system slowing her down.

Her attention was brought back to Takeo when he gruffly asked, "Well are in or aren't you?" Shiro knew she didn't have much time to answer. It was only a matter of time before someone else had to use the restrooms. She finally asked, "Do we… we really have to kill them? You said that they have no real proof, right?" she started to feel confident in herself as she suggested, "Then I just have to be careful. Maybe I could even stage something with one of my friends to throw them off my trail. It could work."

But Takeo just shook his head at that. "That won't work," he told her. "These guys are quite persistent once something catches their interest. They won't stop till they figure out the real you. Do you really think you can keep this up for months on end? Maybe a year? They will find out. It's only a matter of time. And when they do, the CCG will come for you." Shiro paled at that idea. Her upset stomach rebelling even more.

She knew he was right. She shouldn't trust these humans. They would betray her. She had experienced this after all. There had been a couple times throughout the years when humans she thought she was close to had turned on her once they found out she wasn't human. She could even still remember the words that had been thrown at her by her childhood neighbors and classmates. Back when the CCG was hunting them after killing her parents, the news had jumped on the story of young ghouls hiding amongst the weak and innocent grade schoolers; interviewing all of those that she had once called friend and classmates. Not to mention how many times she had seen the hatred and disgust in the eyes of investigators throughout the years.

But as these thoughts bounced in her head, others came in as well. She began to think about Kimi and how she hadn't abandoned Nishiki; even after he had bitten her. There was also Maria for Kuro and Yoriko with Touka. Not mention Shuu's information brooker, Chie. She had seen it work. What if she could make it work here?

Apparently, she was taking too long, as Takeo just sighed and turned away. "Fine, if you can't handle this then I'll do it myself. You can head home now. I'll just tell them you don't feel well and can't come." Shiro watched him begin to head back. She knew that this was her golden chance. Just do nothing and everything would be solved for her. No blood on her hands. But once again she mentally saw the faces of four humans who had accepted for everything she is. Her stomach seemed to be even more upset at this point too. _'Am I getting sick at my stomach about killing?'_ she thought.

Finally, she decided and rushed over to the man before he could exit the alcove. He couldn't react fast enough as she hoisted him up by his collar and held him up in the air. But he didn't seem particularly bothered by it. The arrogant looking smile only made her feel even more sick to her stomach. "What is this all about?' he mockingly asked. To which she growled. "I won't let you kill them," she challenged. To which he only sneered more. "And what are going to do to stop me? Especially in public like this."

Shiro growled, "I'll… hurk," Shiro stopped her comeback as her stomach started to feel like it was about to explode. Her captive looked confused at her sudden change in demeanor. Shiro could feel something in the back of her throat as Takeo looked about to say something.

"Bleurgh!"

* * *

"I can't believe that there this many people are willing to come out for some stupid writer's autograph." Touka sighed. "I guess I'll never understand book nerds like you two." Hinami blushed at her older sister's words while Ken just laughed. "Oh, come on Touka," he replied. "Don't be like that. You might actually enjoy yourself her." But Touka just rolled her eyes at that before saying, "I doubt that. Honestly, I'm getting sick of reading right now. Even with you and Nishiki helping, I'm still barely making heads or tails of this stuff. Argh! I know I'm going to fail my damn exams cause of this stupid shit." But Ken just laughed at that before telling her she was fine. She was showing some improvement at least.

Ken looked over the event as well. It was quite large as Sen's books were quite popular. All kinds of people, from young, athletic teenage boys to slightly pudgy, homely middle aged women, filled the seats in front of the stage. The stage was a nice affair for a simple bookstore as well. From what Hinami had told him, there was going to be a small Q&A event before the book signing. They had arrived on time but it turned out that author herself was late for her own event.

Finding themselves with a bit of time, Ken decided to use it effectively. He pulled out a small bag from inside his jacket and handed it over to Touka. Touka took the rather ornate looking bag and asked, "What's this about?" Ken smiled shyly at her. "Sorry. I know its late and all, but I got you a present. For your birthday. I would have gotten it to you sooner but well… with everything that happened with Yoriko and Kanou." Touka blushed herself and looked away. "O… oh," she was finally able to whisper out of her lips. "Thanks… I… guess."

She coyly smiled while opening the bag. In it she found a rather nice rabbit keychain. It was really cute and the design on it with the English word success written on it made her realize that it was also a charm of some sort. It was Ken's way of wishing her luck on her upcoming exams. Touka jokingly punched him in the arm as she continued looking over the keychain. "Idiot," she teased. She then looked him in the eyes and told him, "I'll forgive you this time but I expect a something nice and expensive for next year; Mr. King." Ken smirked at that and bowed his head lightly. "Understood; Madam Touka."

Their little teasing game was interrupted as the author finally ran in. ken thought her voice sounded familiar as she fought with her editor over being late. But he soon realized why when he finally looked up at her as she sat down at the table on the stage. She apologized again as she looked over the crowd. Her eyes stopped when she spotted a particular half-ghoul in the mix.

"Well, this is unexpected," she whispered. Mind alight with all sorts of things.

* * *

Yoshimura smiled as he listened to Roma finish her joke. It was a cute little one; if a little raunchy. But at least he had been able to raise her mood back up after she messed up and put sugar in a ghoul's coffee. The place was calm and Anteiku's owner didn't expect anything of note to happen. But this happy atmosphere was soon dashed as the door opened.

"It's a nice chic place," a voice called out. One that Yoshimura recognized immediately. He looked up to see special class investigator Shinohara and his partner entering the place. Roma looked frightened but she was still able to lead them to a table and take their order. Their drinks were put on the table as the two of them watched an interview of Ogura on the tv. As they watched, Shinohara commented on the doctor; criticizing him and how he clouded the publics conception of ghouls.

Thankfully for Roma, Nishiki was the one who brought their food over. But as he put it down, Shinohara showed his badge and asked if he could see Ken. Nishiki, trying to play it cool, told them, "Sorry. He went out on break a little while ago. I think he was going to some nerdy little thing; like a convention or book signing gig." Shinohara nodded at that. "That's too bad," he replied. "I wanted to ask him a few questions on a case we are working on. Do you know how long till he'll be back?"

But before Nishiki could come up with a response Juuzo suddenly asked, "Ne, are you not feeling well?" Nishiki looked confused and asked, "Sorry, but what?" To which Juuzo then said, "Didn't you throw up recently?" His eyes locked onto Nishiki; making the ghoul feel extremely uncomfortable. It was now when Yoshimura stepped in by bringing refills for the two investigators drinks. "Sorry for barging into your conversation sir, but would you mind telling me why the CCG is interested in my employees?"

"Not at all," Shinohara replied. "Kaneki Ken is not in any trouble with us. I only wanted to ask him some questions."

"Questions?" Yoshimura asked. "About one Kamishiro Rize. I want to ask him about her and if he had seen anything suspicious about her," Shinohara told him. "You think she was a ghoul," the manager realized. Shinohara sighed and told him, "Honestly I hope so. We've been scrambling for leads on our case. Spending months going through public records, news reports, interviewing people around places where the ghoul had attacked. Kamishiro is our best bet and that's only cause her time of disappearance and where she's lived coincides with the Binge Eater. All circumstantial evidence really. So if it's not her, its back to square one and looking over all the missing persons cases of the last couple of years again. Among the people that we've talked to about her, it appears Mr. Kaneki was close to Miss Kamishiro. Am I incorrect?"

Yoshimura looked contemplative. "They did appear somewhat close. He and his family members did call her "auntie Rize". From what he told me, it appeared that she was rather fond of Ken. Sleeping at their house a few nights, being friends with the little girls, and maybe helping them when they were in trouble. She was the one who actually introduced him to us after hearing that we were looking for a new worker." Shinohara nodded at that. "So, she came here often?" he asked. "She was a frequent patron of our coffee but that's about all I know of her. If you want I can send Ken to your offices tomorrow." Shinohara got up and told him, "Thank you that would be great. Here just have him deliver this to the front office when he comes." Shinohara pulled out a business card and wrote a small note on the back of it. And with that the doves left. But as he walked off, Shinohara had a contemplative look. Something hadn't felt right about this café.

* * *

Ken sighed as he dropped down onto the bench. He was alone right now. After the book signing the two girls had dragged him over to go shopping. Once they arrived though, Touka had shooed him off. Telling him that it was girl's business or something. "Go wait at the food court or something, idiot," she snapped at him after he simply asked what he should do then. So here he was, at the front entrance. Waiting for the two of them to be done. _'What in the world are they buying that they needed to chase me off huh?'_ He idly wondered. _'Underwear?'_ The image of Touka trying on some entered his mind for a couple seconds before he shook his head. _'Nope! Don't even go there, brain! With my luck Touka would find out what I'm thinking and kick my ass over it.'_

Needing something to distract himself with, Ken opened his copy of Takutsuki's novel. And immediately let out an exasperated sigh at the signature he had gotten today. On the back of the front cover was her signature but also a phone number with the words "call me!" written in cutesy characters and with a couple hears. After realizing that his favorite author was also his greatest enemy/rival, Ken had been quite shocked. Not to mention how this made the entire thing feel awkward. Especially once they finally reached the front of the line and got their books signed. It had taken all his willpower not to let Touka or Hinami find out and end up ruining their fun.

But just before he could turn the page, a figure came over and jumped down into the space next to him. "Hey is that anyway to act after a girl's given you her number? You should be jumping for joy right about now," Eto teased. Ken closed his book and looked over to a see a smiling Eto.

"Why are you here?"

"I shook off my manager and chased after you. Thought it might be fun to catch up after our last meeting. So, how's life been this last year?"

"In other words, you just came over here to mess with me, didn't you?"

"Perhaps,"

Ken sighed again at that. "Oh, come on, you big sourpuss," Eto continued. "Relax. I just want to talk is all. No underhanded motives or evil plans today. Consider it my day off. So, truce?" Ken agreed and immediately turned back to his book. To which Eto booed and started to shake Ken. "Put down that boring book and stop ignoring me!" she whined. "Should an author really call her own work boring?" Ken shot back. But Eto just giggled at that. "So, I take it you like it."

"Yeah, I do," Ken now reluctantly admitted. "It's very well written. Almost like you knew what goes through the mind of a death row inmate." Eto smirked at that. "Well the guys we freed from the twenty third ward may have helped me a bit with that part," she teased. Before he could ask her what she meant someone screamed out, "Look its Eyepatch and One Eyed Owl!"

Ken started to panic a bit before he turned to see the person had been talking about a game at the mall's arcade. The place was apparently ghoul themed as it was decorated with masks on the walls and painted to look like blood stains had covered the walls. The prizes in some of the games were ghoul and investigator figurines as well as some fictional characters from series based around ghouls. There was even a ghoul fighting game. Ken relaxed once he realized they were only talking about prizes in a crane game.

But Eto had seen him freak out and giggle lightly at it. Ken shot her a look but that just made her laugh even more. "How cute," she joked. She then looked over at the arcade and said, "Wonder what they would think if they knew that the two SSS classes in Tokyo where here right now. Excited or afraid? What you say we play with them." Ken couldn't tell if she was being serious or not with that joke.

It was then that Ken's phone buzzed. Touka had texted him to let him know where they were waiting for him. Using this as a chance to escape, Ken told her, "Sorry. But I have go meet up with my friends." But as he started to leave, Eto hinted, "Be careful my precious opponent. This isn't the time to become complacent."

"What do you mean?" he asked. But by then, she had already run off. Leaving an exasperated half-ghoul in her wake.

* * *

Shiro was so embarrassed by what had just happened. She just wanted to run away despite all the club members around her trying to assuage the upset young girl. She had tried to look intimidating to scare off Takeo from pulling anything. Instead she had made herself look like a fool by barfing all over him. She was certain that he was laughing at her now. Already looking down on her as a fellow ghoul. At least her getting sick had caused the occult club to cancel the abandoned building exploration plan.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Shoji standing over her with a cup of water and a couple of pills. "Here you go Shiro," he told her. "I hope this helps." She thanked him for the meds and popped them in her mouth; quickly gulping them down with the water. Her stomach not happy with yet more junk being thrown in; causing her to groan slightly at its irritation. Suddenly Shoji bowed in front of her and yelled, "I'm so so so sorry Shiro-sempai!"

"About what?" she asked. "For not noticing you weren't feeling well. I do anything to make it up to you. Anything!" he begged. Shiro found herself even more embarrassed as the other patrons of the restaurant started to look over at the scene. She forced him to stand back up. "It's fine. Really!" she told him. "It's just a small stomach bug. I didn't even notice it myself until after we started eating. It's not your fault." But Shoji didn't look completely convinced. But before she could further calm him down, another club member rushed over.

"We called a taxi to take you home. Just keep a receipt and Shoji will pay you back for it tomorrow." Shiro tried to refuse but the club members were insistent. So she finally gave up and let them take her to the cab. As she was getting in, Shoji told her, "I'll see you on Monday, Shiro." At this Shiro smiled happily. "Of course," she told him. And with that the cab drove her back to Anteiku to hopefully meet up with her brother and sister.

As the cab drove off though, one of the club members stated, "Well that was fun."

"Speak for yourself!" Takeo shot back as he walked out of the restaurant in a new set of clothes. His old, ghoul scented ones in a bag. "You're not the one who had to antagonize a pissed off female ghoul or had said ghoul throw up all over you. I swear my life was flashing before my eyes." Only the club members were close enough to hear him though. "But everything worked out alright though. She passed the test. So we know she's not a bad one," another club member said. "But what about the CCG?" Takeo asked. "What are going to do about them?"

"We don't have to do anything," Shoji answered. His once neurotic face now filled with mirthful confidence. "All they know is that someone called them on a public telephone to report that a female ghoul was going to be at a certain abandoned building tonight. We just don't show up and they'll probably assume it was just a prank."

"And what about the girl? Shouldn't we tell Shiro that we know? She's probably a nervous wreck right about now."

Shoji just said, "It's fine. There's no reason that we have to tell that we won't tell on her. She'll calm down once she figures out that we aren't a threat."

"… You just want to see her trip over herself trying to prove to you that she's human, don't you?"

* * *

 **I know Shiro's story ended a bit anticlimactically but I felt that the story needed a bit of levity about now. That and my other ideas started sounding way to convoluted and long. So enjoy the idea that to Shiro, she just saved the day by puking her guts out.**

 **Now I just need to figure out what to do with Shoji. Should he show up a lot more or just occasionally at the school. He's actually a bit hard to write in a way.**

 **Other than that this was setting up some very heavy things. Next chapter should tie up Shiro and Ken goes to the CCG headquarters. Wonder how Hide will feel about Shinohara going behind his back and trying to invite Ken over before he's ready.**

 **As always, Pleas read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	96. human and ghoul relations

**I will admit that this was a rushed chapter. Real life has been burning me out since we have had overtime everyday now for the last couple of months. As such this chapter is really just a bunch of stuff I threw together and hope it makes at least some sense when reading it.**

 **Its mostly just the closer for the last arc. Letting it have a nice simple conclusion. Next chapter will start my last original arc. After that will be the last bit of the canon story then probably a short break as i figure out what I want to do. Really for Re timeline I have the very beginning the very end figured out. Then like nothing for everything inbetween. So I may be willing to discuss ideas in pms or a forum once I get to that. probably before the end of this year. Oh and I also want to do in between the two stories a short fic/arc that would be around Ken's father. so look for that.**

 **Akadark - lots of good points. Honestly your critics have been pretty helpful in letting me notice when I am messing up here and there. I will admit I wasn't completely thinking about the gates when I was first putting together the interview scene (probably thinking of what happened with Ken and Touka during the arc with Hinami where the interview was in the lobby). But I tried to put that issue in this chapter here with Hide. So good catch.**

 **As for the manager being okay with it, remember Touka was there when Ken walked through it the first time (both in the manga and in this fic) I think the whole of Anteiku would know and they assume its thanks to his halfghoulness.**

 **Finally yep Hide is turning out kind sad in this fic. and getting harder and harder to write.**

 **Marbane - its a little of that and the human food. Pretty much her slightly weakened senses would make it hard to detect as fake from a distance while the fact that she ate so much human food and its debilitating effects on her physically further making it harder for her to notice that he only smelled lightly like a ghoul. He's also a theater student so he can play the part of a ghoul.**

 **The clothes, in my mind were gotten the same way Hide (in the manga) got them. From a dead ghoul. I'll leave it up to you how they tracked down a dead ghoul to steal their clothes. Though there could have been other ways like buying them or if they know other friendly ghouls.**

 **jy24 - I wrote it as just them knowing that shes a ghoul. They could know which ghoul she was but I don't see anyway for them to know she is a halfghoul at this point.**

 **In other news I got a question for my upcoming omake. Thank you akadark I am already working on an answer for your question and I look forward to anyone elses questions. If no one brings them up, I'll just make up random ones to answer myself.**

* * *

"Touka!" Yoriko yelped exasperatedly. Meanwhile Touka tried her best to chew and swallow through the bite of Yoriko's lunch that she had stolen. Finally, she swallowed it and gulped a bit of water to wash it down. Before turning to Yoriko and grinning at her before giving the young human a thumbs-up. Yoriko at this just sighed and began to eat. "Mou, you don't have to force yourself to eat my cooking anymore. Now that I know that you're a ghoul. In fact, I'd rather you not. It must taste horrible to you and from what I've read, it can be really poisonous for ghouls. All those times I made you suffer."

Touka smirked at her friend's worry before playfully flicking her on the forehead. Giggling at Yoriko's squeak as she moved away and clutched her forehead protectively. After they had rescued her from Kanou, Yoriko had stopped giving Touka new recipes to try. At first Touka had been a bit relieved at no longer being forced to eat human food. But after a very short while it felt like she had lost something.

She started to miss the times that she and Yoriko could bond over her cooking; whether trying a new recipe on her or just nagging her to eat better. So, she asked Yoriko about it but the human now refused to give her any on the grounds of not wanting her friend to suffer her wretched cooking. Yoriko had even gone as far as gather as formally apologizing to her, Ken, and the twins for forcing them to eat something so disgusting.

But Touka hadn't given up. So now each time they got together she would always steal a bit of whatever Yoriko's cooking whenever she saw the chance. Today it had been a bite of fried chicken. As the vile thing settled in her stomach with the help of a bottle of water, she watched Yoriko eat. A serene smile creeping on her face as she watched the human enjoy her meal. It was these peaceful moments that were some of her greatest treasures. Yoriko on the other hand found herself embarrassed at this. She looked away with red tinted cheeks. "Would you please stop staring at me Touka?" she asked. "It's embarrassing."

"Nope," she playfully shot back. But before Yoriko could make a comeback, a heavy sigh came from the third member of their little party. Seeing it as a way to change the subject, Yoriko quickly looked over to Kuro and asked her, "Kuro. What's wrong?" The young girl was leaning on the back of the bench she was sitting on; looking down on the school grounds. Her face looking irritated as she watched something. She was too preoccupied to even reply.

Touka just snarked, "She's just irritated that her precious sister wants to hang out with that human boy more than her." At this Kuro spun around and shot back, "No I'm not! I'm not jealous of him. Not at all. I'm just worried." She turned to look back over at where the two were eating together. Watching Shiro do her best with the lunch box they had made together last night. "We don't really know much about him. What if he's figures out what she is? Or worse what if he's a pervert? Oh god, what if he figures it out and uses that to make her sleep with him?!" Touka's reply came in a powerful bop to the head.

"What was that for?!" Kuro snapped. But Touka just replied, "For being an idiot. Shiro's a big girl. She can take care of herself. You're almost as bad as that siscon of brother you two have."

"Am not,"

As the two continued to argue with each other, Yoriko also looked to where she estimated the white-haired girl and the boy were. Without their superior vision, it was hard to tell but she thought she could just make out Shiro's outline. _'Do your best, Shiro.'_

* * *

Shiro was able to once again not gag as she took a bite out of her rice. Eating this bento was hard, but it was necessary. She was currently with Shoji in order to make sure he didn't suspect her of being a ghoul. Shiro had been spending a lot of time with him; making sure that he would see her eating something every time they were together.

It was tough. She had more than once been forced to throw up as soon as she got home. Though she also had to admit that part of her was also enjoying this. It was kind of nice just hanging out with her own human. Perhaps one day, she could even come out to him. But she was certain that that day was far off if it would ever come at all.

It was as she was thinking about this that she saw Shoji smiling at her. So, she asked, "What are you smiling at?" At that, the boy shied away and replied, "Sorry. I was just watching you eat your lunch. It was kinda cute. Sorry I know that sounds weird." Shiro didn't really know how to reply to that. So, she just smiled at him and told him it was alright but still a bit embarrasing. After that they went back to small talk. Shiro had found out that he was also an avid reader. He seemed to primarily read scifi and fantasy stories but he had also read quite a few mystery novels. The fact that he liked mysteries did worry Shiro a bit, but she was certain that she could still deal with the boy and keep him from finding out that she was a ghoul.

Soon it was time to head back to the classroom so the two of them cleaned up and began to head inside. However, before she could open the door, Shoji suddenly called out to her. "Sempai!" he shouted. Shiro turned to him and asked, "What's the matter, Shoji?" He looked her in the eyes with a determined expression before telling her, "I just wanted to tell you that you can depend on me if something bad happens. Just give me a call and I'll come rushing over. I promise you, I'll protect you."

Shiro felt surprised by this comment. Unlike usually, Shoji seemed confident and strong. Shiro blushed and nodded at him. "Thanks Shoji," she told him. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Hello sir. How can I help you?" the receptionist asked. Ken smiled at her and replied, "I am here to meet Mr. Shinohara." The woman nodded and immediately began to key in the information he provided her. "Thank you, Mr. Kaneki. If you would wait for a moment." He walked off as she called Shinohara to the front. He noticed that the place looked quite busy. There were several people being interviewed by CCG officers as well as some CCG employees taking a break here or waiting for their partners.

"Excuse me," Ken heard. He turned around to see a smiling Shinohara. He held out his hand which Ken shook. "Nice to meet you. My name Yukinori Shinohara," he introduced himself. "Ken Kaneki," Ken calmly replied. After the handshake, Shinohara looked over Ken.

 **Where the omake would have gone if you don't like the omake you can skip it and assume Ken just dyed his hair before coming here. If you do like it then thank you.**

After that, Shinohara looked around the CCG entrance and frowned. "Sorry, Ken usually for simple interviews like this we like to do them here in the buildings lobby. A bit more relaxing for the interviewee. But well looks like the place is full. If you wouldn't mind… would it be okay if we did this in one of the interrogation rooms in the back."

"Sure, I'm fine with that," Ken told him and two of them headed into the back. Ken did notice that the other man did watch him as he passed through the RC gate. Meaning that he had to be at least somewhat suspicious him. They finally entered a rather nice but still business like room with a table in the center. Already sitting at the table was Juuzo; eating some cookies while sipping on some milk. He grinned and waved at Ken. Shinohara sat next to Juuzo and motioned for Ken to sit at the other side of the table.

"Now we just wanted to ask you a few questions about Rize Kamishiro. Is that okay?"

"Yes, its fine."

"You were close to her right?"

Ken nodded. "Both my siblings and I were pretty close to her. She helped us when we moved into the thirteenth ward. We lost our parents as young kids and our official guardians at the time were largely absent. In fact, I don't even keep in contact with them anymore."

"Did you ever spend time with her outside your home? Such as going out for dinner or going to an amusement park or club."

Ken shook his head. "Not really. Though we did sometimes go out for coffee together. She was surprisingly good at finding the best cafes."

"About your siblings, records show that you have two of them correct?"

"Yes, Sisters. If you would like I have a picture of them." Shinohara nodded at that and Ken provided im with the photo. The photo showed the two girls with long black hair and a faked height difference. This combined with the fact they usually wore clothes that hid their body shapes when fighting the CCG would hopefully be enough to keep the man from connecting the two of them to the ghouls Yin and Yang.

"And you live alone with them."

"For the most part. We moved to the twentieth ward a while ago and some of my workmates have been helping me take care of the two of them. Rize would watch over them sometimes as well. Though she never would stay for dinner." He laughed as he said that last line. He noticed as Shinohara picked up on that line. Juuzo meanwhile kept on eating his cookies while staring at Ken. Honestly, he was more unnerving to the half ghoul than the Special Class investigator asking him leading questions.

From there, Shinohara continued to ask all sorts of questions about Rize to Ken. From, how they first met to how often did he see her eating anything in front of him. He tried to answer Shinohara as best as he could without incriminating himself. It was a bit difficult but thankfully, Shinohara didn't really ask too many personal questions about Ken or his sisters. The worst being a question as to why Ken and the twins had been homeschooled. Ken tried his best to weave a good explanation for that. Eventually going with the fact that they couldn't afford it and that he had had to start working instead to support his sisters.

Finally, Shinohara told him, "I think we have enough. Thank you for your time Mr. Kaneki." To which Ken shook his head. "No thank you for all the work you've done to protect Tokyo. If you need anything else, just come to Anteiku. I'll even give you a cup on the house." Shinohara laughed at that and told him he'd take him up on that offer eventually. With that Ken left the room and Shinohara's face turned pensive.

"He seemed nice," Juuzo remarked. "Indeed," Shinohara replied. But in his mind, he was sizing up the young man who he had just talked too. There was something that felt off about him. But Shinohara couldn't place what it was. Was it about Rize or the boy himself?

The issue was that most of the incriminating evidence was circumstantial. There was plenty of evidence that hinted that he was either a ghoul collaborator or a ghoul himself. Shinohara wasn't blind to the few similarities the boy had had with the ghoul Eyepatch. But there was also plenty of evidence that pointed to him being an innocent who at most unknowingly aided a ghoul who for some unholy reason had decided to play house with him and his family. Chief of which being the unresponsive RC gates combined with his records from a reputable hospital. Shinohara decided that they needed to investigate some more before they could come to a final conclusion.

"I guess this means we'll have to hit the books again," he idly commented. He was rewarded with a groan from Suzuya.

* * *

Hide entered the office; lost in thought. He was still trying to figure out a good way for Ken to come for an interview without getting discovered. For all he knew, if he didn't prep him, the big doofus would come parading on in with his black and white hair while loudly talking about his twin sisters with black and white hair. Hide wanted to be present for the integration but he could deal with it if Shinohara refused. The biggest issue would honestly be those RC gates. The chances were low that they would ask Ken to go into the back but it wasn't impossible. He was still trying to figure out if an RC suppressant could cover them up if he slipped a bit into Ken's coffee before the interview when he walked right into someone. The two of them tumbled to the ground.

Hide laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," he apologized. But Froze after he heard the others voice. "It's alright Hide. I should have been looking where I was going as well," Ken replied. Hide looked at his friend. Ken meanwhile was confused by the look on his friend's face. "You okay there?" he finally asked. Hide quickly replaced his look of shock with his trademark happy grin.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit surprised to see you friend." Ken laughed at that. "Yeah about that. One of your workmates came to Anteiku a couple days ago. Wanted me to come over to answer a few questions." Inside his head, Hide cursed at himself for taking too long. Apparently Shinohara had decided to take things into his own hands thanks to that. It was then that he realized a second shock. Ken had come from the back. Meaning that he should have been detected by the RC gates. So why hadn't he been discovered.

As Hide was trying to wrap his head around this, Ken was debating what he should do. Finally, he took a deep breath and asked, "Hey Hide… would you… be willing to come with me to go get a cup of coffee? I could really use one and it'd be nice to hang out again. After so long." Part of his mind was screaming at Ken to stop. That he shouldn't let Hide get involved with him anymore. _'What if he gets hurt because of you? What if he betrays you?'_ it screamed at him. But a larger part of him called to try and mend fences. That he should stop trying to push Hide away. And maybe, once he was certain, come out to him about his true self.

But Hide answered, "Sorry. I have something I have to check on. Next time okay." And with that Hide walked off. In his mind already trying to figure out how to get his hands on the records of the gate. _'Why didn't it react?'_ was the one question rattling in his mind. Meanwhile Ken looked at where his friend had once been. He smiled solemnly. "Yeah. Next time."

* * *

 **OMAKE - deleted scene.  
**

 **Here is an omake that I took out of this chapter. I made this up orignally to explain how Ken's hair doesn't get picked out but in the end I just felt it was too goofy. If you like though thank you and just put this in where the bold text is in the story. If you don't like it, again just assume Ken dyed his hair again and forget this dumb paragraph.**

"That's an interesting hairstyle," he observed. To which Ken laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess it is. I started dying it this way after going to a concert for the band Penguin Research. Ever heard of them," Shinohara replied, "Of course. They were a pretty popular pop band a few years back. Though they aren't well liked in the CCG." Shinohara was telling the truth. At the height of their popularity the lead singer of the band had gotten a hairstyle similar to the ghoul Eyepatch and even encouraged his fans to get it too. Thanks to that, the hairstyle had become somewhat popular in young adult crowds. It got even more popular after the CCG tried and failed to sue the band over aiding and abetting a ghoul. The band defense being that it was an artistic style based on penguins and the CCG had no right to ban it. Thanks to that, there were now an estimated two to three thousand young men and women with version of the white and black hair style.

* * *

 **And here is the end of this chapter. Next chapter we are all in for a party. Look forward to it.**

 **as always, please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	97. Ghoul High Society

**Sorry for being late with this one but it was kinda hard to get this together since honestly this thing was mostly written from scratch. Only like thirty percent was planned out before I sat down to write it. The entire part of with Shiro was made up on the spot and still is only a rough idea what I plan to do with it.**

 **Still here we are. My final OC arc before the anteiku battle. And I already have no idea where it is going. This arc is very very fluid right now. Only a few plot points are solidified so theres a chance that this arc will be mostly chapters that come out slower but are heavier and longer. I am also up for anyone who wants to brainstorm ideas for this arc; in particular what to do with Shoji and finalizing the villain group for this arc. So if you are interesting in contributing just pm me and we can discuss if and how to fit some of your ideas into it or how bad mine are.**

 **Also as I plan to have the special questions about ghoul world omake up sometimes in a week or two. I'm kinda sad that I've only gotten one question to answer but you have till friday to put them in before i just make up my own. Basically anything is fine to ask except plot spoilers.**

 **finally thanks for reading: MIKE202303, lordbach309, thunderlord51, and Cassiethrone57. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright and happy day. The sun was up and there were only a few clouds in the way to block its warmth and light. The day's temperature was nice despite it being a well into winter as well with a comfortable breeze flowing by. Today was possibly the nicest day this year. But despite it being such a brilliant day, Kuro found herself in a slightly foul mood. This was because today was the day they had to pay for what they did to save Yoriko.

First, she was tired after having to get up early at 5 am. They had had to wake up at least that early to dress up and prepare for the day. Second was the outfit she was being forced to wear. It was tight and hard to move in compared to her preferred pants and shirts. Even her hair was made up and a special perfume for ghouls sprayed added across her neckline. The third reason was where they were heading.

She, Banjou's team, her siblings, Tsukiyama were going to the party that her brother had agreed to go to in return for the attack on the restaurant. Hinami had been lucky by being left behind with Touka and the rest at Anteiku. But Kuro wasn't as lucky. "Have fun you guys," she remembered Touka teasing.

The party was a ways outside the city in a large and fancy mansion. Big Ma'am had decided to host it away from Tokyo for security reasons. So, they were all now riding there in the back of one of the Tsukiyama's luxury cars. It had been built with a large, booth like backseat and had a small fridge with chilled drinks for them all.

Bored, Kuro looked over the group. Banjou and the gas mask trio were sitting amongst themselves; looking a bit uncomfortable surrounded by so much wealth and luxury. Tsukiyama meanwhile was calmly drinking some high-quality blood as the two servants he had brought sat next to him; the two of them looking like attention starved dogs to Kuro. Kuro herself had been sitting next to one of the doors so that she could look out the window as they drove and maybe catch a small nap by leaning on the armrest. As for her siblings…

"For the last time, there is nothing like that going on between me and Shoji," Shiro snapped. The two of them had been bickering about this for a while now. Ken had started it when he began some small talk with Shiro. However, he was in reality trying to covertly investigate his sister's new friends. It didn't take long for them to figure out what he was doing. And when she did, Shiro become livid. Soon the two of them were arguing over it and if Ken was being too overprotective of the girls.

Ken stated that he didn't like her getting close to these humans. Especially since they're little group was into researching ghouls; including being one of the groups on the CCG watch list. Of course, Shiro countered with how they had now gotten to know multiple humans who were completely fine with their identities. Though there was one difference between Shouji and these others. The fact that he was a boy. It didn't take long for Shiro to argue that this was what he was really upset about. He was scared that his precious little sister had gotten too close to a boy. This curtailed into an argument over dating and how dangerous teenage boys were.

"You just don't know how boy's think," Ken shouted. Kuro groaned at that line. Did he really think that it was that big a deal? "Oh, come on!" Shiro shot back. "You're fine with us going into battle with the CCG and high level ghouls but you're completely freaked out about me losing my hymen!" Ken sputtered at this comparison. Not sure how to explain why one was okay but not the other. "No… I mean… but…"

"Kaneki-sama, it appears that we have arrived. I believe it would best for us to put on our masks now," Shu stated as the car turned entered a gated compound. His interjection seeming to stop the argument. _'Thank god for Tsukiyama,'_ Kuro thought as the two ceased their bickering to put on their masks and get ready for the party. Though Ken did say as tell Shiro, "This isn't over."

The car soon came to a stop and the door opened. The group of them exited onto a red carpeted entrance to a European style mansion. A row of elegantly dressed servants stood on flanking the path. All of them wearing basic masks. Another one came up to them and greeted them. He bowed and said, "We are pleased to have you. Master Gourmet. Master Eyepatch. And Madams Yin and Yang. If you would follow me."

The group of honored guests followed the man as another bulkier looking man appeared to lead the "servants and bodyguards" to their appropriate stations. Kuro had to admit the place was impressive. The outside was framed in a lovely garden filled with a multitude of colors and shapes. The door was made out of high quality oak with a design on it that somehow befitted a place owned by rich ghouls. The servant opened the door to a marbled entry way. The inside well furnished with several expensive looking pieces of art.

As the group approached the main ballroom they could already smell the stench of a multitude of ghouls mixing with the heavenly smell of high quality food. The servant held his hand for them to stop as he went in first and with his loud booming voice called out, "Ladies and gentlemen. May I present, Lord Gourmet and Lord Eyepatch. And Lady Yin and Lady Yang." With that he motioned the group to enter. Once they entered, they remained near the door for a few moments to look over the venue. It was filled with well-dressed ghouls in designer masks and tables filled with beautiful arranged meat. On one end of the room was a live orchestra and the back led to a large yard filled with more people and food. Everyone had turned to look at the group as they had entered; whispering amongst themselves.

Ken finally sighed at this. He was already irritated at all the eyes upon them. "Come on guys," he said as he began to walk into the hall proper. At first everyone gave him and the girls a wide berth. Shu went off on his own to mix and mingle. However, much to Ken's annoyance, the crowds fear of him waned and eventually they began to crowd around him and his sisters. Asking them about all sorts of things. One man asking if the attack on the restaurant was really orchestrated by Big Madam. A girl wondering what shampoo and perfume the twins used. Another begin Ken to describe some of his greatest battles and feats to the crowd. This part wasn't that bad. In fact, it was kind of interesting when one of the larger male ghouls started to discuss with him how best to handle doves that are on to you. The bad part though came soon after. As the group began to steer the conversation towards ghoul politics. Trying to understand what Ken was planning and how best to take advantage of it. Or how to occur good favor or debts to the young king. Some even inquiring on his plans to deal with Aogiri.

Thankfully before it turned to serious talks on hunting and moving goods in his territory or financing, Tsukiyama returned to act as the younger man's intermediary. "I'll leave the negotiations to you, Mr. Gourmet." Shu bowed before him. "As you command. My liege." And so the trio was left mostly alone now. Getting more than little of the food and taking it to a small empty table out in the backyard. There they ate while a few more people visited with them.

As Ken was getting up to get thirds though, another servant approached. "Master Eyepatch," he stated. "Big Madam is ready to see you." Ken nodded and got up. "Time to face the music," he quipped. "Good luck big brother," Shiro offered. Ken thanked her and followed the man.

* * *

After their brother left, the two of them continued to eat a bit. Shiro, however decided to do a bit of exploring. She walked around the backyard. It was very beautiful. The place filed with more lovely flowers and trees. She was of course greeted by a few more people but they mostly just shared a few sentences before allowing the young girl to continue on.

On her trip, she discovered a hedge maze made of roses. She instantly jumped into it. Finding the puzzle quite enjoyable. But when she reached a large open area in it she found herself face to face with a peculiar site. In front of her was what looked like a harlequin with some juggling balls. A bit shocked, Shiro froze for a few moments. The man looked over to her and she instantly felt uncomfortable. "Good evening. Miss Yang-chan." His voice made her feel uncomfortable. "Good evening," she finally replied. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Shiro swallowed at this. "Should I know you," she asked. To which he laughed. Somehow the tone seemed to carry a current of sadism to it. "Just an old acquaintance of your father. Say I hear you've been getting close to certain pack of humans. Led by one Shoji Shimada. Truly a befitting name." Shiro slowly settled into a defensive position. Ready if he attacked her. But at this he just giggled again. "Now now. Shiro-Chaaaaan. I'm just giving a bit of warning. That boy is dangerous so…"

"So?"

Suddenly the harlequin dropped his balls that exploded into a cloud of obscuring smoke. As she coughed, Shiro heard him tell her, "So be careful how you use him. A bit of advice from this simple **Uncle** of yours." With that the man was gone and Shiro was left confused. She thought about what he had told her. She did agree that he was a threat. But weren't all humans? There was no way that her nervous, little kohai could be that dangerous though. Right? Shiro decided to keep this a secret for now to keep her brother from using it against her. _'I'll do this on my own,'_ she decided. And with that she continued the maze.

* * *

Ken found himself in a room on the floor above the party. In fact, this room had a window that looked out and down on the party. _'It's like this place was built for a narcissist,'_ Ken observed. The decorations for the room were subtler than the larger dining hall, but no less impressive. The place still held class despite there only being a single table and one or two pictures on the walls.

Sitting at the table sat Big Madam. Ken put on his best smile despite her rather gross scent and the sight of her chewing with an open mouth. When she saw him, the obese ghoul grinned; food still stuck in her teeth. "Ah, good to finally see you again after so long. Eyepatch." Ken nodded. "It's been years," she continued. "Not since Rize was alive at least."

"Indeed, Madam," Ken replied as he sat down across from her. As he sat down a servant approached and place some more food down in front of him. "Please help yourself." Ken used the knife and fork he was also provided to try a bite. The taste caught him by surprise. It was markedly better than what was being served downstairs. He saw Big Madam's grin grew wider at his reaction. "Good isn't it. That's some of my highest quality steak. Freshly butchered this morning." Ken looked at the food on his plate. Feeling a little sorry for whoever this came from. "It is exceptional. I am most gracious for this wonderful meal," he told her. To this, Madam started to laugh deeply. "Hahaha. Such a good boy. It's a relief to see you didn't adopt your aunt's understanding of manners and décor."

Once she calmed down, she asked, "So, Eyepatch. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me as to why you decided to destroy one of my most profitable restaurants? Hmm." Ken put down his knife and fork before using his napkin to clean the blood from his lips. She watched him with rapt attention as he told her, "It was my lead onto Doctor Kanou." He didn't elaborate any more but it appeared she didn't need him too.

"Hmm?! Is that all?" she teased. "Rumor is it you went through all of that trouble for a single human girl. A friend of yours. A Yoriko Kosaka." Ken was not happy that she knew that name but he didn't let her on to that. Instead he calmly asked, "Is there something wrong with that if it's true?" Big Madam though only laughed at this again. "Nothing at all my boy. Though you should be careful. Your enemies might be able to use this against you."

"I would hope that my… enemies would know better than to touch my humans," Ken coldly stated. But she only grinned more at that. "I don't know. If they become desperate enough…" With that charged reply the atmosphere in the room felt frozen. The two powerful personas sizing each other up. Eventually though Big Madam broke the silence by moving the topic away towards more political talks. She agreed to not overstep any of Ken's or Yoshimura's rules in the twentieth or thirteenth wards in return for him not taking any steps against her or her organization outside of those wards. She was also allowed free travel across his territory and an agreement that he would at least listen to any request from her for aid in any event that didn't threaten the safety of the thirteenth or twentieth wards. Lastly, she gave him a sizable donation of funds as a sign of good faith as well as a thank you for slaughtering those who she had left for him back in the restaurant.

With the talks done, a masked maid approached with two glass and a bottle of high quality blood wine. After poring them each a glass she bowed and left the room. Big madam smiled at him and toasted, "To profitable ventures between the two of us." Ken nodded his head in agreement and reciprocated the toast. For a few moments, the two of them sipped from their glass as they looked over the party. But then a knock came from the door. At this Big Madam became giddy. "Oh, goody. It's here," Madam stated as she rushed to the door. "What's here?" Ken asked.

Big Madam stopped at the door and turned around to give him another large grin. "Why my final gift for you." Ken cocked an eye at this. To be honest, he didn't like the idea of another gift. He didn't want to be indebted to this obese thing any more than he had to be and the monetary sum she had given him was already more than he was comfortable with. "You really don't have," he tried to assure her. "You've already done more than enough for me."

But Big Madam told him, "Now now Eyepatch. Don't be shy. I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have for you." With that she cracked open the door and told someone on the other side, "Bring it in." With that another servant entered with a chain in his hands leading out the door. He yanked that chain and Ken heard a squeak as a small form came crashing in. It was a young girl; possibly younger than Hinami. A leather collar on her neck was attached to chain. Ken didn't know how to react to this. "What do you think?" Big Madam suddenly asked. "Nice, isn't it? It's my gift to you. She's very high quality. You can do whatever you like with her. Eat her. Kill her. Use her. Or even just let her go. Though I'd be careful with the latter option."

Big Madam leaned down to the girl who began shaking even more at her approach. Suddenly she yanked the shirt down enough to show on of the girl's collar bones. Ken noticed something that made him feel even more disturbed. A brand in the shape of three flowers. "Ah I see you recognize it. I'm afraid my boys got a bit excited and accidently raided a holding pin belonging to the order of the Rose. It's such a shame but she's too much trouble for me to keep. Lord Rose is known to be extremely possessive of his toys after all."

' _This has just gotten way more complicated,'_ Ken realized.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. One of the hardest chapters I've had to write. And half of it isn't really proofread cause I ran out of time. Still I hope that this is a pretty strong opening for this arc. Now I just have to actually figure out how I want it to end hahaha (I should have already figured that out by now)**

 **Anyway I hope that I, a lower middle class writer with no real manners portrayed a regal dinner party in a believable way. And what do you think about what the harlequin said? Can he be trusted? Only time will tell. As I said in the opening notes, I am leaving the door open for any input you guys have on this arc going forward though try not to go to nuts or we might end up having aliens or spongebob square pants show up.**

 **As always read, fav, follow, review, and enjoy.**


	98. Omake questions

**Here is a fast omake put together. Unfortunately I only got two requests so I made up that last one and end up messing up the answer to it. Anyways. Thanks to Akadark I was able to figure out where I am going but I it still needs some work. But I am trying to put it out next weekend since I got some time off then.**

 **Well nothing else to say other than here this is. I hope the answers are to your liking. If not Pm me with what I didn't answer on your question and I answer that.**

* * *

Questions:

 **what kind of ghoul media is aimed at children, or, what does the ghoul media aimed at children look like?**

That it depends on the age of the child. For really young ones it would be somewhat small with ghouls being just the bad guys on shows that are still light and colorful. Like having Dora the Explora kinda show with Swipper being a ghoul. But as the kids get older it would move to further the idea of them being monsters with them being the bad guys on super sentai shows (power rangers and kamen rider shows), super hero comics, and other such things.

They would also be the villains in a large amount of shounen/seinen mangas. And fight for the demon king in fantasy series.

Ghouls would end up being the easy go to bad guy in fiction. Especially with CCG backing and funding. There would also probably be plenty of horror stories with people being chased/attacked by ghouls as well as movies celebrating people fighting off evil ghouls.

But there is other media than for entertainment. For example, educational videos for children on how to watch out for ghouls. Could also be another part of any stranger danger material since it's a high chance that any stranger that tries to kidnap a child could be a ghoul trying to eat them.

There could also be things like pamphlets on what to do when you think ghouls are in the area or one how to escape if one starts to chase you. Maybe a musical rhyme to teach children the CCG contact numbers.

As for ghouls in festivals and holidays, they would obviously be very prevalent in Halloween decorations. Also, they could replace the oni's that people chase out of their homes with beans (A new year tradition). There are probably a few festivals or ceremonies that came from ghouls existing. Such as a festival over some mythological hero's victory over ghouls or where people who take part in the ceremony have to take a bite of food.

Finally there are probably a lot of anti-ghoul toys, clothing, and art/decorations for kids. Maybe some sort of CCG pajamas or posters with anti-ghoul slogans.

 **Could Shiro and Kuro have a child with a human?**

This is actually kinda hard to know since the canon provided only two points on this. The big deal here is that normal ghoul female bodies would just absorb a halfghoul child so the question comes down to if their own bodies would be just as likely to do it or if their human half would help lessen the risk.

Firing a shot in the dark, I will say that they can but it would be difficult for them. Basically, they could get pregnant but the chance of them getting pregnant and or having the pregnancy last to term is low. As for a child with a ghoul, it would be no more difficult than if they were full ghoul.

 **How did the rich ghouls gain so much money?**

They were born into it. In early human history ghouls would have had a major advantage. So at first they could easily amass wealth through anything from being bandits and mercenary to hard labor to build up large amounts of money. Eventually they could build enough capital and notoriety to gain power or just take over.

Eventually when the humans began to seriously combat them or at least track them, they used their money and clout to place their families in a safe position and continue to build wealth. So basically most rich ghouls in the Tokyo Ghoul world are probably old families with enough wealth to be rich but not so much that they would be visible enough to be targeted by CCG.


	99. Regal communications

**Finally got this out. I was planning last weekend but I only got it ninety percent complete so I had to put it over to this weekend. This is when the bad guys start to come into play. I will admit that parts of it were not really edited but I ran out of time.**

 **I had fun with the last question thing but I am a bit sad that I couldn't do it like my first one. That's sadly cause of time. My real life has gotten really really busy. Due to heavy workloads my job has now been doing ten hour workdays over the week. So my time for working on this fic has been reduced. It's why I've had to move this from a weekly release to a biweekly release. And even that is hard to do sometimes. I hope that this gets resolved soon and if it does I may go back and redo that last chapter in a more in universe way.**

 **As for my hundredth chapter (i never realized I would be that far in this) I haven't settled on what I'll do for it. It is an interesting milestone. So I'll figure it out. Maybe something on the Kaneki's father if you guys are interested.**

 **I will admit that I gave Yoriko a new character point cause sadly writing her as she was in canon was getting a bit boring. So I hope you don't hate the way I wrote her. I blame it on her being kidnapped.**

 **thanks for reading: thatgreendoorbookshop, graysonofgotham, wyerking, royalscape1, overlordmarkus**

* * *

Yoriko could barely keep from giggling as she glanced over at her best friend. Touka was currently acting very meek at the momment. It was so rare for her to ever see Touka in such a state since the ghoul always tried to act strong and aggressive. _'If it was anyone else, she'd be to prideful to let them see her like this,'_ Yoriko thought; amused. In a way, it made Yoriko feel like Touka truly trusted her.

The reason why Touka was so nervous was because of what Yoriko had in her hands. Touka fretted about as Yoriko looked over it. And visibly winced every time the girl marked it or noted something on it. When she was done, Yoriko looked up to see Touka anxiously waiting for the results. Yoriko tried to smile reassuringly. She then placed the test papers in her hands onto the table. A large 69 written on the top.

"At least you did better this time," the human tried to reassure the ghoul. But Touka just groaned and plopped her head onto the table. "But I still failed. Ugh! God damn literature. Why can't these authors just be upfront with what they want to say instead of trying to be artistic and coy with the meanings behind their books."

Yoriko could no longer hold it in now, and began to laugh at Touka's outburst. Touka's face went red in embarrassment as she mumbled a weak comeback in irritation. After she finally calmed herself, Yoriko tried to lift her friend's spirits. "Don't worry Touka. You're doing better. It's just going to take some time and a bit of work. But I know you can do it." Touka didn't respond to that. "Why don't we go over what you got wrong here for now?"

Touka grimaced. She had been hitting the books for months now. All for her goal of eventually getting into Kami. She wanted to study biology there so that she could research where ghouls had come from. Yoriko had been surprised but supportive and even Nishiki had been helpful if a bit of jerk ass about it. But even if all of this was showing results it was way too slow for her liking. She was near her limit and Yoriko could tell. She had to do something before she gave up on her dreams.

Touka glanced over at Yoriko when she heard her sigh. "How about some motivation?" Yoriko offered. Touka was perplexed by this. "What do you mean by that?" Yoriko grinned at this and told her, "Well, I know that a good treat like a slice of cake or a cookie works well for me. So, how about for every right answer you get you can lick me. And if you get a passing grade, I'll let you nibble on my arm a bit. I'm pretty confident about my taste." Touka looked surprised at her friend. "You can't be serious?" she snapped. To which Yoriko replied, "Oh but I am. Come on. You know you want to." She began to wave her arm in front of Touka while trying to entice her to take the deal.

Instead Touka grabbed Yoriko's cheeks and yanked on them hard. "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts Touka! It hurts! I'm sorry! I'll stop teasing you! I'll stop! I'll stop!" Touka huffed and let go. Yoriko leaned back in her chair and attempted to massage the pain out of her stinging cheeks.

"You know, you've gotten way sassier recently," Touka observed. To that Yoriko just smirked. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with getting kidnapped by an insane doctor and nearly transformed into a ghoul?"

"Half-ghoul."

"Half-ghoul."

At this the two girls giggled. Yoriko then jumped up when she heard someone come out from the back. "Oh, how's it going up here you two?" Koma asked with a smirk. "Alright or are we going to have to pray for Touka's success during our New Year's shrine visit?" Yoriko began to giggle even harder while Touka irritated growled at this teasing and snapped, "Fuck off, Tubby! And you stop laughing. It's not that funny." But Yoriko just laughed harder at this. Thankfully for Touka, the manager came to her rescue. He placed two fresh cups of coffee on their table. "Don't be too upset with Koma; Touka," he told her. "He's just trying to encourage you in his own way. We all believe that you can pass the entrance exams. Have some confidence in yourself."

Touka smirked at that. "Thanks manger," she replied. "I'm still scared that I'll screw it up but knowing that you have faith in me makes me feel at least a little more confident." Touka took a sip of her coffee. "I hope I do pass. I need to get into Kami for what I want to major in." Koma grinned and joked, "Are you certain that you don't mean who rather than what?" At this, an imaged of Ken flashed in her mind but she didn't let Koma see that he had gotten to her and just flipped him off.

Touka then glanced over to see the clock state how late it was. "What's taking that idiot so long anyway? They should have already gotten back by now," Touka grumbled. Yoriko looked over at the clock as well. She could tell that Touka was worried for Ken and his party.

They had had to go to some sort of event due to what they had done to save her. Yoriko felt a bit guilty over that. She was worried for them especially after what Touka had told her about who he was having to meet. "The worst of the worst," she had told Yoriko. "They don't kill because they have to but because they can. They enjoy causing pain and screwing with their victims. Even those Aogiri scumbags are better them. At least those guys have a Freudian excuse for all the shit they do."

But before she could try to alleviate Touka's worry, Irimi stuck her head in from the back and told Yoshimura, "Ken's back." Now this got everyone's attention. He must have come in from the underground but why would he do that. Irimi then stated, "There's a problem." At that everyone got up and headed towards the hidden entrance to the ghoul underground. There they found Ken and his sisters. But there was someone else with them. A young human girl was unconscious in Shiro's lap.

"Who is she?" Yoshimura asked; already not liking what was in front of him. "A gift. From Big Madam," Ken told him. The distaste in his voice evident. Yoriko was shocked to hear that. She was just a child and yet someone could so cruel as to use her as some sort of present to curry favor. It was only by luck that she was given to some like Ken rather than to some monster.

"Has she seen any of your faces?" Yoshimura asked. Thankfully Ken shook his head no. They gave her some sort of drug to knock her out before we left. She hasn't woken up since then." Touka then replied, "Good. Then we can just go drop her off in front of a police box or some hospital and let the CCG take care of her." Yoriko sighed in relief at that. _'Thank goodness. We can return her to her home.'_

But that was when Ken grimaced. "Unfortunately, we can't do that." Yoriko was the one who spoke up this time. "Why not?! You're not thinking of keeping her. Are you?!" Thankfully Ken shook his head at that. "Not at all. I'm not into that kind of stuff. At all. No, the reason is this." He then pulled back her shirt enough to show a frightening sight; a small brand burnt into the child's shoulder region. Yoriko squeaked in shock and stepped back. Yoshimura stepped closer to get a better look. "The order of the Rose," he stated. "Who?" Touka asked.

But rather than explaining what he meant, Yoshimura turned to Yoriko and asked her, "Yoriko-chan. Could you take the girl to the kitchen and make her something to eat? I'm sure that it will help her calm down when she wakes up to have something to eat." Yoriko agreed and picked up the little girl. But as she walked to the kitchen, the manager ordered her, "Please wear one of the dust masks we have under the sink. It would be best if she doesn't see your face."

Once the human was gone, Touka reiterated her question. So, Yoshimura explained. "They're a mysterious ghoul organization. You probably have not heard about them cause most of their work is done with the upper echelon of ghoul society or in the more violent wards." Ken nodded at that. "They were a major problem in the thirteenth ward a few years ago. Around when we first moved there. Some idiot stiffed their bill to them and so they decided to use this as an excuse to expand their operations in the region. After taking him out and taking control of his organization, they began to put pressure on everyone else to try and gain complete control. Eventually it was open warfare among the gangs. Even we got pulled into it. We pushed them out but not without major causalities and a major crackdown by the CCG in the ward."

"So what does this have to do with being unable to offload the brat?" Touka questioned. Yoshimura supplied the answer again. "Their group is known for their obsession with particular humans. Whether as pets, food, or toys, they will jealously hunt them down and take them regardless of who gets in their way."

"They're like Tsukiyama on steroids," Ken added. Touka shuddered at the thought of that. "So, we just take them out then." Ken sighed at that. "We would if we could find them. These guys are really good at covering their tracks. When we fought them, they pretty much just used mercenary or paid off low class, local ghouls to fight for them. I only met one of them. During the final battle, back then. A real tough bitch who went by the name of Griffin. I was only able to fight her to a draw."

"The order doesn't have a set base either," Yoshimura supplied. "At least one that I am aware of. They usually approach customers themselves or need to be reached by proxies. Sadly, I believe we'll have to let them make the first move."

And with that a dark mood settled on the on the assorted ghouls and half-ghouls.

* * *

Yoriko hummed pleasantly as she cooked for the girl. Cooking always helped her calm down and forget her worries. Even in the darkest of times it seems. When she had picked up the girl she had been surprised at how light she was; even for a girl as young as she was. The poor thing must have been barely fed for the last month or so. So Yoriko had decided to use the ingredients that were here to make something with a lot calories in it. She was actually pretty impressed with how well stocked the place was. It was more like a kitchen for a restaurant than for a café in her eyes.

She finally finished cooking the meal. A Japanese style hamburger meal, a couple servings of rice, some tempura, and a slice of cake she had found for desert. It was after she had finished setting this up and was pouring a couple of drinks for her and the girl that she heard the first signs of the girl waking up. A small moan as the girl began to toss around a bit before groggily getting up. But it only took a couple of moments for her to fully wake up. Much to Yoriko's dismay the girl's guard went up almost instantly. She glanced all around in fear as she tried to figure out where she was.

Yoriko gulped in preparation before approaching the girl. Immediately she jumped in fright and scurried to the other side of the kitchen. Her eyes locked on the stranger in a mask. Yoriko tried to calm her down. She held her hands up. "It's ok. It's fine. Your safe. I won't hurt you." She then brought over the plate of food and the drink. And then stepped back. When she didn't move, Yoriko then told her, "It's for you. Go on. Eat." The child still looked hesitant but eventually hunger overpowered her fear and she moved over to plate and began to rip into the meal.

Yoriko smiled at the child. "It's good isn't it." The little girl hesitated for a second before nodding slowly. Then she went back to eating. "I made just for you." The girl looked back up to her seeming surprised at this. Finally, the girl hesitantly mumbled a thank you to Yoriko. Who giggled; spooking the child a bit. "You're welcome. Could you tell me your name?"

Again, the girl pauses. Watching Yoriko as if trying to figure out what motive she had to ask this. Finally, she told her, "Keiko." Yoriko replied, "Wah! What a beautiful name."

"…Thanks."

For a while, the two didn't speak. Yoriko just let Kieko continue eating. When she was done, Kieko carried the plates over to the sink. Impressed Yoriko gave her a pet. Kieko jump in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Yoriko tried to tell her. "I just wanted to reward you a bit for actually putting the dishes away. You're such a good girl." Kieko thankfully calmed down at that.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her question caught Yoriko off-guard. "Pardon?" she asked. "Since the day, I was taken… no one has… so why? Why aren't you being mean?" Yoriko became saddened at this. She couldn't help and then jumped down to hug the poor girl. "It's alright," she assured her. "You're safe. I promise you we'll help you return home." She was reward by Kieko crying. Which only made her hug the girl harder.

* * *

For the first couple of weeks, nothing happened. No contact or attack at all from the order. Not even on Ken's forces in the thirteenth ward. But this just had the effect of making the everyone further on edge. It felt like the calm before the storm. Ken even wondered if this was part of their MO. Letting your opponent wear themselves out jumping at shadows before moving in for the kill.

For her safety, Yoshimura had also requested that Yomo to watch over Yoriko till this was all resolved. The young human was an easy target if the order wanted to use her to get to them. Touka also used any excuse she could to stay close Yoriko as well. Even spending a night or two at her house with her. Yoriko then spent the next day at Touka's house to take care of the ghoul's food poisoning.

As for Keiko, she was given her own room in Ken's command base with either Banjou, the gas mask trio, Ken, or the twins being there at all times. They gave her some decent clothing, children's books, and even a few toy's that they picked out with the help of Hinami. Dealing with the small human was a new experience for all of them. Ken wasn't sure how to deal with her exactly. It didn't help that she was scared stiff of him. He tried his best to bridge the gap as best as he could. Trying to talk to her and helping Yoriko prepare meals for her. The progress was slow but at least she wasn't running to the other side of the room whenever he came in. Kuro and Shiro, had a bit more luck with her sometimes answering their questions but it was still not much.

But the storm did eventually arrive. One day a customer came in and ordered a cup of black coffee. She wasn't that memorable. Just a rather unkempt looking young woman. Touka served her order which the woman quickly drank and then left. Touka went to clean the table when she discovered that the woman had left her phone behind. Annoyed at the woman for leaving this behind for her to deal with, Touka picked up the phone to put behind the counter only to see an emblem on the back of it. The same emblem that was branded on that human girl Ken was stuck with.

Ken came rushing out of the back when he heard. The phone was unlocked but had no numbers or anything of real importance on it. Leaving them with no other choice but to wait. So, everyone was forced to continue their day with the phone occupying their thoughts. It was during the late evening, after closing, when the phone finally rang. Everyone gathered around before Ken answered. "Hello."

"Good evening. Sir Eyepatch," came a cultured voice with an accent. It just oozed superiority. "May I know the name of who I'm speaking with?" Ken asked. Laughter came from the other end of the phone as if the speaker was amused by Ken's cold response. "You may call me King."

"King?"

"A fitting title for myself if I say so."

Ken sighed before asking, "What do you want." The phone was silent for a few moments before King answered, "Why Sir Eyepatch, I would think that that was obvious. I want my property back." But Ken decided to play dumb. "Property? I don't know what you're talking about?" he answered.

"I'm talking about the girl!" King snapped. His irritation showing in his voice. "Big Madam's men took it from me and I want it back!" The fact he was calling her an it was not lost on everyone. After a moment King continued. Though this time in a more calm and manipulative voice. "Come on Sir Eyepatch. There is no need to come to conflict over something as trivial as this. I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement. Perhaps if I gave a monetary donation to your little militia. Or if it's humans you're interested in I'm sure I can award you with something way more to your tastes. Or perhaps the head of the lead CCG investigator on your case. Speak and I shall award your desire."

' _Well that's not ominous at all. Is it?'_ Touka sarcastically thought. Ken smirk at what he heard before replying. "Sorry no deal, Sir King." Again, the phone went silent. Eventually the other line asked, "May I know why?" The voice not revealing the owner's current emotion. Ken grin only grew wider. "Because I simply don't want too," he told King. Taking more than a bit of enjoyment in how this must be eating away at the other. "I've grown to like her. She's a nice little girl and well… I don't want her to suffer whatever it is that you have in store for her."

Finally, king answered, "I see. I must say… this is a surprising answer from someone of your… stature." Ken laughed at that. "Interesting. But you see. You're mistaken about one thing about someone of my stature. I'm the goddamn Eyepatch and I'll whatever I want. If you don't like that then go fuck off."

"Very well," King stated. "I understand your position. I must say I regret that it has come to this. If you end up regretting this choice, just use this phone to reach me. I look forward to our next talk." With that the line went dead. "Well I guess its war then."

* * *

In another place in Tokyo, a rather good looking Caucasian man with his callous eyes locked on the phone on his antique desk. "I take it things didn't go well?" another figure asked. This one Japanese with a harlequin mask covering his face. The man at the desk, King, sighed as he collected his thoughts. "No. I wasn't expecting Eyepatch to be so…. Whimsical," he said. Harlequin laughed at this. "I'm not surprised. Seems he has inherited his father's independent streak." King looked like he wanted to ask about that but instead just leaned back into his chair.

A maid slipped in and placed some food and drink before leaving. The harlequin watched her; amused as she did her work. He could tell that she had been trained well. Though he could still see a bit of fear or defiance in her eyes. _'I wonder what would happen if I told King about this,'_ he wondered. After she left King grabbed began to eat. "Would you like one?" he asked. "No thank you!" he responded with disgust. King shrugged and ate another bite.

"Back on topic," King began, "Do we have your blessing on this?" Harlequin smirked behind his mask. "But of course. V agrees to not interfere in your little conflict. Though we do have one request."

"And that would be?"

"We want Eyepatch alive if possible."  
"Why would V care if he survives? I would expect you'd want such a problem child out of your way."

"Let's just say that we've put a decent amount of resources into creating him and V would like to see some returns from our investment."

King laughed at that. "Very well, I'll head your request but no promises." He took a sip of his drink as he mused on his plans. "I can't wait for tomorrow morning's news."

* * *

At the same time, on a small street in the twentieth ward,

"Call backup! Now!" screamed the dove as he backed off from his attacker. His partner nodded and began to call the district headquarters but before he could give their location he was hit by a kagune tentacle. He died instantly before his body was yanked towards his attacker. "Damn it!" screamed the other investigator. Already feeling lightheaded from his own blood loss, he locked eyes with their opponent. The ghoul was the same woman who had left the phone in Anteiku earlier in the day. He estimated that she had to be at least SS rank. She growled and snarled at her as her massive kagune twisted and shook behind her. His heart lifted when he heard approaching sirens. Only to be brought back down when his chest was pierced through. His last thought as he died was _'What the hell is up with her eyes?'_

The ghoul threw the body to the ground before roaring again. She was more beast than person at this moment. Her vision was obscured by the kagune material slime leaking from her tear ducts.

* * *

 **Not much to say here other than this was interesting to figure out since i wasn't completely sure how I wanted King to be. I hope he seems satisfactory to you guys.**

 **As always, please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	100. Bonding time

**Sorry I have to rush this. Well at least you guys know that I'm alive. Unfortunately real life stuff has gotten in the way so finding it hard to get time to write. But I'll try to have the next part out soonish. (used to be every week but now I'm aiming for biweekly.**

 **I admit I rushed this as far as writing it but it's an idea I've been floating around So I decided to make it a nice celebratory chapter for my 100th written one (I can't believe it got this long. this was only planned to be forty something to sixty tops.)**

 **PS. Sorry for not answering any of your review questions but I don't have the time. So I'll answer last chapters questions next chapter. Sorry guys.**

 **Thanks for reading: moonfruit12, Queeferz1396, fauzi757, monochromedemise.**

* * *

Sonozaki hummed pleasantly as he walked around the Shibuya ward. Today was his first day off from work in a long time. So, he decided to take a nice walk around town. It was too nice a day to spend indoors after all. Not too hot or humid despite being at the height of summer. The weather was just perfect for just going out to see the sights and mingle with other locals.

The place was crowded as expected. Filled with young, fashionable humans shopping among the boutiques. Trying to keep up with the latest fashion trends and fads. In a way Sonozaki felt out of place in his rather grungy clothing. As he moved through the crowds, his nose was assaulted by their scents. The sweet scent of the gal girls. The spiciness of the jocks. Even the subtle aroma of a couple of Goth-Lolita girls who walked by him. It was enough to tempt even him into wanting to do a bit of hunting. But he beat down that instinct and just continued watching the humans as they journeyed through such a ghoul infested ward.

It was a bit admirable to him. That these young, frail humans would be willing to step into such a violent ward. Though thankfully attacks had been down recently. Granted, Sonozaki knew that it would end one day. But still, peace was always nice; even if it was only temporary. He only hoped that no one would do something stupid and disturb the peace too soon. Like picking a fight with a couple of patrolling ghoul investigators. _'But no one would be stupid enough to do that now,'_ he amusedly thought.

Only for him to turn the corner to see a newcomer to the ward tailing a couple doves. Sonozaki sighed as he spotted Ken; the boy's eyes locked on the back of a pair of patrolling investigators. Distaste evident in his face. Deciding to step in before the younger boy could act on his impulses, he walked towards Ken. "Hey Kaneki!" he called out as he grabbed for something in his pocket.

As Ken turned around to see who called his name, he was surprised by someone shoving some sort of human snack food in his mouth. The taste filled his mouth causing his face to blanch before he keeled over coughing and trying to spit out the foul treat. Above him Sonozaki smirked as he put the box of snacks that he carried for show back in his pocket. When Ken looked up to him with a snarl he just impishly grinned at him. "Calmed down yet?"

"What the hell was that for?!" Ken snapped. Sonozaki grabbed Ken and pulled him into a close by alley before replying. "To stop you from pissing off the CCG and ruining a good thing," he stated. Ken shoved him off and told him, "I don't know what you're talking about." At this Sonozaki sighed. "Don't try to play me, I saw the way you were looking at those doves. Like you were out for blood." Ken just turned away from him. "I was not! And what is it your business what I do anyway!"

Sonozaki smirked at the petulant act Ken put up. He could tell that Ken was a good kid deep down. He was just angry after all he had gone through and all he had lost. A fate too common among ghouls. Sonozaki had begun to really care for the now infamous boy. Afraid of what would become of him and his two sisters if left under Rize's tutelage, He figured that he had to help Ken. To get him back on the right track before he became a real monster. Like Rize.

Of course, the problem with that was getting on the boy's good side. Ken and his sisters were still new to the ward so they had their guard up among the locals. Ken in particular, had gotten extremely protective of their territory and had already beaten one ghoul close to death for hunting close to their home. Despite this Sonozaki had persevered. He felt he was getting there but Ken was still a bit prickly to him at times.

Sonozaki smirked before rubbing the other's head despite Ken's objections to this. "Come on. Don't be like that Ken. We're friends. And it's my business when it comes to helping a friend in need." Ken pushed him off and jumped a bit more out of his reach. "I don't need help. And since when were we friends," he snapped back. Sonozaki snickered a bit at this. "Fine, then how about we call it cashing in a favor. You still owe me for showing you the best places around here to get something to eat without hunting. Especially with the amount you three eat." Ken grimaced at that.

Laughing again even harder, Sonozaki decided to offer the younger boy some more help. "Hey Ken, why don't you come with me tonight," he offered. "Where to?" Ken asked; suspicious. To this, Sonozaki smirked. "A place where you can work off that aggression of yours. Meet me at this corner tonight after nightfall. And bring your mask." With that the two separated. Sonozaki, hoping that this would help get him closer to the Kaneki family, hummed merrily as he headed back home.

* * *

Later that night, Ken met up with Robin with his mask in the pocket of his black hoodie. "I'm here. So now what?" he asked. Sonozaki smirked at Ken before turning to walk deeper into the backstreets. "Like I told you earlier. A place where you can work off that aggression of yours." Ken grumbled at that vague answer but still followed. Robin led him through the lesser known regions of the ward. Away from the posh, touristy regions and into the dingy, yakuza filled backstreets. Finally, they reached a rather nondescript building that easily blended into the background.

Sonozaki told him to put his mask on now and led Ken down a set of stairs that led into the basement level of the building. From there he knocked on the door. For a second, nothing happened, then someone knocked back on the other side in the door. Ken noticed a sequence in the knocks. Robin knocked again in another sequence. After a few moments, the door opened and a gruff looking ghoul with a mask on his lower face motioned for them to come in. "Come on, Eyepatch," Robin told Ken and led him further inside. The bouncer shut the door as soon as they got in before locking it and placing a bar across the door.

Ken followed Sonozaki through a couple more hallways before finding yet another set of stairs that led down to yet another hallway. _'Oh, come on!'_ Ken mentally groaned. _'How much farther?'_ Finally, after turning into a yet another hallway and one last flight of stairs, they had arrived.

Ken was taken aback by what he saw. Before him was a large club like place filled with masked wearing individuals enjoying the night. They even had a live band. "Impressive, isn't it?" Sonozaki stated. "It's a place set up by Sante Muerte. One of the most powerful ghouls here. She was even kind enough to make all the food here 'Cruelty free' for me and a few other pacifist ghouls. If you want I'll teach you the door code later so you can come here yourself sometime."

Ken had to admit, he was impressed. This place could rival even some of the highest caliber clubs in Shinjuku. And it was place made for ghouls. It had to be a small miracle that this place hadn't been found by the CCG yet.

Robin began to walk towards another door in the back of the club; waving at Ken to follow. But as Ken walked through the crowd, he noticed something surprising. The scent of several of the people in the crowd wasn't the smell of ghoul but human. Noticing Ken's shocked face, Shinozaki started laughing again. "I see you noticed. Yeah there are a few humans around her as well. Don't worry, Sante Muerte vets every one of them. If there is even a chance that they might report this place, then her people will take care of them. Some of these humans are friends and/or associates of us. Others are yakuza or others who can provide ghouls some work. The rest… well they're participants."

"Participants?" Ken asked.

But rather than answer him, Sonozaki opened the door and led Ken into the back room. The first thing Ken noticed was the shouting. There was a massive crowd surrounding a pit in the floor. Cheering for something. Ken walked over to the pit and looked down to see two people fighting. "This is one of the biggest attractions to this place. The arena. Humans fight here in return for a small percentage of the winnings. Though they can get a bigger cut if they are willing to fight a professional scrapper or a ghoul. If they fight a ghoul they are given a handicap to at least try and make it fair."

Ken watched the fight. Both men in it were actually pretty good. They had to have at least some training. "Who are they?" he asked. "Mostly the undesirables of the human world. A lot of them are the homeless. They need the money and most of them don't care how they get it or from whom. Others are druggies or washed up small time pro fighters. Some of the local gangs even use this place as a rite of passage. The harder the fight they win the better the recognition they'll get from their brothers."

The fight in the arena below ended with a powerful counter from one of the contestants. The crowd erupted into cheers or groans depending who the spectators had bet on. Robin stretched a bit as the ring was cleared. "So, ready?" he asked. "For what?" Ken answered. Sonozaki's reply to that was kicking the younger boy into the ring. He then jumped down as Ken growled at him. "And now ladies and gentlemen!" shouted an announcer, "may I present our next two contestants. The noble-fool, Robin. And the miraculous survivor, Eyepatch."

The crowd above them cheered even louder and began to place their bets. "I brought you here to fight. Burn off some that anger you got. And maybe bond a little." He then got into his fighting stance. "So, come at me." Ken charged at him. He then tried to punch Robin in the face. Figuring that such a pacifist ghoul would be an easy foe. To his surprise, Sonozaki easily dodged his punch before kneeing Ken in the chest. As Ken was knocked back, Robin spun on his other leg to turn it into a roundhouse kick to his head.

Dizzy, Ken leapt back; looking at his foe in a new light. Robin smirked yet again. "You shouldn't underestimate your foe. Just because you survived a fight with the CCG's Reaper." This time Sonozaki shot forward forcing Ken to defend a swipe at him. "Doesn't mean I can't beat you." Ken took a deep breath. And so, would begin one of the most legendary fights in this club for years to come.

* * *

Ken was silent after they left the club. His mind filled with what he had just experienced. Beside him was Robin. The smirk on his face was really starting to grate on Ken's nerves. Still he had to admit the older man had impressed him on at least some level today. "Oi, Robin," he called. Once he had Sonozaki's attention he sighed in resignation before saying, "Thanks for showing me this place."

"Don't mention it. We all need to blow off some steam every once and a while. So long as it's not a death match, you can fight anyone there."

Ken nodded at that. "Hey…" Ken looked away from Robin. His face slightly red in embarrassment while he asked, "Do you think… that you could… maybe… teach me a couple of those holds you used back there." Sonozaki laughed lightly before replying, "Sure. As long as you promise to teach me some of those moves that you used back there as well. My back is still stinging from that body slam thing you did back there."

"Deal."

* * *

 **As always please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	101. Surge

**Well here is the next chapter. Extremely late. And to be honest I hate this chapter. It just feels like a jumble of stuff coming together. But hopefully something is good enough. I was going to end it with one more scene but I still need to work out a few things about a character before I put him in here.**

 **Questions from reviewers:**

 **As for who won the fight, I'll leave it to your imagination but I see it being either a draw but I also like the idea of Ken losing. At this point Ken is still a bit too aggressive in a fight. Which makes him have a hard time against someone like Robin who would probably be more of a defensive fighter.**

 **I plan to explain in the next chapter but I see Ken as partially wanting war and partially just not willing to let this girl go knowing that she will suffer as a pet or food.**

 **I see the idea of hybrids as one of those things that the CCG doesn't want to think about. It makes brings ghouls closer to humans than they would like. I also think that V would work behind the scenes to keep them from being propagated. Like the idea that they keep the fact that one could eat human meat to save the fetus so even if a mother gets pregnant most of them will just die before being born.**

 **Because Mado is awesome.**

 **I try to get a chapter out at least every two weeks. but sometimes real life can be hard. I have a full time job that has recently been having two hours of overtime everyday. Aka I have been working for ten hours a day five days a week for the last few months.**

 **Yeah I see Kuro and Shiro, while not easily, being able to have a child with a human. Their bodies may be less toxic to something that is half them. It really depends on how the idea really works. We only really got a page or two explaining why a female ghoul can't have a halfghoul child.**

 **Thanks for reading: Sheikersclan, golegoninja, catscitty, varush71, Riderofthefallenhorse, fire-fight0,**

* * *

Hideaki yawned as he entered the meeting room. _'Damn it,'_ he thought. _'What the hell could be so important to call me in on my weekend off so early in the morning. I swear if its anything less than we found where Eyepatch is hiding…'_

As he entered the room he looked across the others already in the room. On the far in end of the room Suzuya was snacking on some treat or candy while giggling to himself. In the middle was Amon trying to play referee in yet another argument between Mado and Takizawa. And then near the door was Hide; hunched over some files while muttering quietly over the contents. Deciding it best not to get involved with the battle in the center, Takahashi quietly moved to sit next to Hide.

"What are you looking over there?" he asked. It took a moment for the usually peppy blonde to turn to him. His face showing the signs of major exhaustion. The muscles slack while his eyes were a bit bloodshot with decent bags under them. "Oh, nothing much," he replied with an attempt at a disarming smile. It failed. "I talked a friend in the engineering department to send me the specs and readings from the rc scanners in the lobby. There's something that's bothering me about them. My friend was even was kind enough to pass me a technical manual so I could get what I was looking at. Read through the whole thing all night. You?"

"Family movie night," he answered; feeling a bit guilty about after hearing about what Hide had gone through. "I've been trying to spend some more time with my pop and sister. After losing Mom and what Maria went through… I just feel like I should be there for them. Make some family time. You know?"

Hide giggled at the slight embarrassed blush that now adorned his partners face. A sincerer smile crossed his face as he told him, "I totally understand. I think it's great. Friends. Family. They really are important."

Anymore conversation was interrupted as Hoji and Shinohara entered the room. Both of them looked grim. "What's wrong?" Amon asked. "We just got a surge case last night," Shinohara told him. Confused, Hide asked, "What's a surge case?" To this Hoji stepped forward and handed him and everyone else a folder. "Surge is shall we say, a skeleton in the CCG's closet. A couple decades ago, the CCG researchers were looking for medicinal ways to help further bridge the gap between human and ghoul. They along with aid from Germany, Britain, Scandinavia, and the US, worked on creating a formula that would help increase rc cell growth. The theory being that this would allow the user to increase their strength in much the same way a ghoul's body does. There was also hope among some that the reverse could also be true and it could lead to better rc depressants or even some sort of "cure" for ghoulism for any ghoul willing to surrender themselves to our custody."

Everyone had been so engrossed in the explanation that no one had even looked over their handouts yet. "I take it that things didn't go that smoothly then?" Takizawa asked. "Ah," replied Shinohara. "The test did work to a point. It did allow a rapid increase in rc cell growth and with it, an increase in the subject's physical strength levels. But at an extreme cost." He motioned for them to open the folder. In it the first page was covered in the disturbing images of bodies with massive rc cell structures ripping out of their skin with their faces in either agony or rage. "First it caused major damage to the body. As they were unable to regulate the amount of rc cell growth nor provide enough nutrients, the drug would cause the body to start to cannibalize itself. Tearing apart other cells to make rc cells. Best case, you would be severe emaciation. Worst case led to immediate and terminal case of ROS disease."

Hoji stepped in with, "The second problem was the mental effects. Usage would lead to insanity and aggression similar to what's seen in kakujas. The effected would attack anyone around them without reason and their reaction to pain appeared subdued. Because of this, the project was soon abandoned. They couldn't find a way to stabilize the process for it to be useful in combat."

For a few moments, everyone was quiet. Then Hide asked, "Then why is it here now? From what you said, the drug was a total failure. So, the file should have closed, samples destroyed. The end. Right?"

"Unfortunately, just because it was a failure to the CCG doesn't mean that… others couldn't find… a use for it," Shinohara answered. "The drug can be used in extremely small doses with negligible long-term effects. As in enough for a thirty second to a close to a minute of activation. It's also highly addictive." Hoji also added, "Not to mention that, if one didn't care about surviving the procedure, it could be put to good use in fighting a superior foe. One such group bought the formula from one of the less scrupulous members of the research team. The US military ended up locating the plant where they were producing it and bombed it to prevent its use on the battlefield. But it still shows up in small amounts every now and then. Both as a weapon and as a recreational drug like crystal meth."

"Excuse me," now Amon spoke up. "But what does this have to do with us? Shouldn't such cases be handled by the police or the self-defense forces? Even if it originated with the CCG."

"Not if the one using it was a ghoul. The drug has a similar effect on ghouls but with the added bonus that they can survive longer since the drug can use any flesh they consume rather than their own bodies. Headquarters is afraid that if this drug is released in any large scale into the local ghoul population, then we could lose complete control of Tokyo in a matter of days."

* * *

The front door to the loft, now Eyepatch's command center and second home, was opened and a merry Shiro entered. She hummed to herself while bringing in the groceries. She had stopped by the local shopping center and picked up whatever she thought the little girl would like to eat. Behind her Yoriko brought in even more food. They chatted happily as they put the food in the kitchen. Already chatting about what they should cook. While not as excited as Kuro was about baking, Shiro had to admit she was starting to enjoy cooking. As long as she could plug up her nose during it. After she and Yoriko put on some masks, Shiro headed to the room they had given the girl.

Keiko slightly jumped at the room being opened and two figures entering. Granted these new people hadn't done anything to her yet. But it was hard to trust strangers after what she had experienced. Still the white-haired one beckoned her to come downstairs with them. Once there the young one was again amazed by the food they had for her. It was a far from the bread and cold water she had been thrown after she was captured and branded. She couldn't help but gulp in anticipation.

Meanwhile the whitehaired girl continued to hum as she pulled out the more food from the bags and placed it around the kitchen counters. Once she was done, she looked over the spread thoughtfully. "Hmm what to make? What about this? Humans like this stuff, right?" she asked while holding up some broccoli. The look on her face said it all so the ghoul sighed. "I guess not," she remarked before moving to through the vegetable into the trash. But the other girl stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait! Yin," she cried.

"Why?"

"Because she needs to eat it. Unlike you humans can't survive on only two things for sustenance. And sometimes we have to eat things we don't like."  
"Hey, we have three things."

"Water doesn't count."

Eventually the two of them decided on a meal. And trio set to work on making it. This time with Shiro only starting two fires. At least Keiko got a good laugh at the ghoul's antics while trying to cook.

* * *

"This place is amazing!"

"So, I take it you like it?"

Maria grinned as she turned back to where Tsukiyama stood in the doorway. "It's perfect. Hell, I think some of the equipment here is better than what I had at my old lab." She turned back to look over what Shuu had provided her again. "I am happy to be of assistance mademoiselle. After all, I do have high hopes for your research. Just think of the delicacies we could craft with this. And unlike with high quality organic food, supply won't be an issue."

The lab was large. It actually took up almost a third of an entire floor in the lunatic eclipse building. In it was all the equipment that Maria had asked for and more. It was also fully staffed. Almost all the staff being ghouls with medical knowledge or ghoul apothecary.

"Don't worry about it. With this many resources, it's only a matter of time till I break the rc cell barrier." She pulled out her kuro plushie and looked over it fondly. "After all I have a promise to keep. That I would create a world where she, Shiro, Ken, and the rest of you no longer had to hide who you all are. A world that can truly accept you."

She breathed deeply before asking, "Hey Shuu. Do you think that it would be okay if I go ahead and get started on it now?"

"But of course. Everything is ready to go. You can stay and work for as long as you like. Just remember to call me when you want to return home. I'll send someone to drive you back to your estate. I wouldn't want something to happen to Mistress Kuro's friend and my newest employee."

At first Maria was going to object till she reasoned that she could give him this much. After all he had done for her. And so, the youngest Takahashi once again dove into her research. With the goal to make a world where no more ghouls would suffer the same fate as Alice.

* * *

"I'm home," Hideaki called out as he entered his home. He sighed before removing his outdoor shoes. After that debriefing, the entire twentieth ward task force had been running itself ragged trying to discover any clue in this case. Something to help them track a supplier before the drug got out of hand. But they had gotten nowhere after days of searching. It was hard to track with only one dead ghoul and a syringe as a lead.

But he had to keep at it. If he failed then he could lose both his father and Maria. _'No! I won't lose anyone else. I'll protect the both of you,'_ he mentally proclaimed. It was then that he heard laughing and voices in the kitchen. He followed the sounds to find his father drinking coffee and talking with some investigator that he didn't recognize. When his father saw him he looked a bit surprised but it quickly morphed back into his carefree smile and laugh.

"You're home. Good. How was work?" his father asked him. Not taking his eyes off the other man, Hideaki replied, "It was fine. Who is this?" For some reason he already didn't like this man despite not even speaking to him yet. There was just something that Hideaki could sense. Something wrong about him. The other man stood up and held his hand out for Hideaki. "Rank one investigator, Furuta Nimura at your service." Shaking the offered hand. "Rank one, Hideaki Takahashi," he replied. "Can I ask why you're here? At my house?"

Furuta just awkwardly laughed. Feeling a bit of pressure coming off the younger Takahashi. "Sorry. Sorry. I Know it was rude of me. I should have gone to meet with you back at the office instead of coming over to your house unannounced. But I felt it was better this way. I didn't want your partner to overhear us."

"Hide? Why?"

At this Furata sighed. "I'm part of the group assigned to aid Inspector Nagachika with his work. Both on locating the real Eyepatch and converting that fake Eyepatch girl. And well, I noticed a change in his behavior that has got me worried." Hideaki's eyebrow rose at that. "And what is that?"

"He's gotten more forceful in his tactics. Back when he started out his plans were far more compassionate to even the most violent ghouls. Planned to capture and only kill if necessary. But lately he seems to only care about results. That along with the fact he used his authority to authorize the use of psychotropic drugs on the fake in order to break her might be warning signs that he's breaking down himself. You haven't noticed anything yourself, have you?" Hideaki thought back to the meeting and sighed. "Possibly. He's been looking exhausted lately. And at one of previous meetings he was going over the RC scanners."

"The RC scanners?" his dad asked. Shocked. "Ah. He was going over the one's in the lobby specifically. Said something about them bothered him." He then looked directly into Furata's eyes. "I agree with you that Hide needs help. I've been pushing HQ to put him on medical leave, for his own good, but they've denied my requests. They don't see an investigator becoming more callous in his methods as a good enough reason to suspend him. But maybe you can do something on your end. Please." Nimura nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do on my end but no promises." Hideaki bowed as he said, "Thank you." Feeling hopeful that this could be just what was needed to save his close partner from breaking down.

"Well I best be on my way. Talk to you later Ren," Furata said before leaving. "You know him?" Hideaki asked his father. The older man sheepishly smiled. "We met when he was working with your mother on another case and kind of hit it off. He's a good man."

Outside Furata waited till he had walked a good distance away before he let the grin he had been holding back finally show on his face. It soon gave way to full throated laughter at what he had just heard. "So that little troublemaker has already figured out that there is something wrong with the scanners. He's developing faster than we first thought. Best to deal with him soon. I hope I get to be there to see his face when it happens."

* * *

"Touka what about this one?" Yoriko asked excitedly. She quickly held the shirt she had in front of her friend to see how it looked. She nodded approvingly. "It looks great. So cute." Red with embarrassment Touka pushed the shirt away. "Cut it out Yoriko. You know I don't go for cute. Besides where her to get some stuff for the runt that Ken picked up not me." But Yoriko just shot back, "Ah, come on Touka. The place is having a sale and it's always good for a girl to have more than one style. I bet you could even bag Ken with this if you played your cards right."

Touka sputtered for a second before flicking her friend on the forehead. Yoriko squeaked in surprise and pain. She also dropped the shirt but Touka grabbed it before it hit the ground and put it back on the rack. She shook her head before heading towards the child department. "I miss the way you were before you got kidnapped," she muttered. "At least then you had a bit of tact."

Suddenly from behind, she heard Yoriko call out, "Touka." Her voice sounding a bit fearful. Touka stopped and sighed. "What?!" she asked irritated while turning to look back at her friend. But Yoriko was not alone. Two girls were with her. Yoriko looked frightened as one girl held onto her with one hand and held another to her back; ready to pierce her side if need be.

"Forgive me for interrupting your girls' night out ladies," she stated in a sophisticated voice. "But our master wishes to talk with you. Would you please follow me."

* * *

 **So yeah. next chapter King will show up. His personality is still in flux but I got an idea of how I want him. So I will finalize how he is and then that should hopefully make the conversation between him and Touka easy to write. Wish me luck.**

 **Please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


	102. kings

**Well this was hard to write. I really didn't know what I wanted here so its mostly just one scene. I don't want to spend to long on this arc but it may grow in size since I only have the final fight planned out.**

 **If there is anything you want to see in this arc or have idea for a member of the villains, then feel free to put it in your comment. I may mix it into the story if I like it. This arc was started on the spur of the moment so it is taking way more time and work to do than my previous oc arcs.**

 **questions:**

 **Borkl - the omakes are mostly extra. They do give you a bit more character or maybe give you better understanding of stuff but you don;t have to read them if you don't want to.**

 **Mar - its more what they can eat then what they have to.**

 **Akadark - you got some good ideas but I won't tell you if any of them are right or wrong.**

 **thanks for reading: zyrahs, , facelesssausetrc, zashindo, bob69420, whydidyou13, roguepuddingtop, chocolatewifilife, fanfiction43, heartofanime, Alexander Williams, andiee51, titanofpower, and sillymongoose.**

* * *

Touka followed the woman leading them. The other one behind her and Yoriko watching them in case they tried to make a break for it. She held Yoriko close; which wasn't hard seeing as how the poor human hugged her arm to her chest. Too anyone else they looked like just another group of young girls walking to next store or trendy place to eat. Touka scowled at the thought of where they could be being led to. Not even trying to hide that she was preparing for a fight. But this just caused the girl behind her to giggle and then pat her on the shoulder.

"now now Touka-chan," she playfully teased. "There's no need to be so angry. Just think of it as an adventure. After all we only want to talk. So calm down ok?" This only made Touka growl at her before yanking her hand off her shoulder. "Don't fuck with me," she coolly snapped. "How much longer?" she asked the one in front. The leading girl simply turned another corner. "Not long. Just down this road." Unlike her partner, her voice was more calm and quiet.

This road was filled with high end cafes and restaurants. They reached one building that looked like a very nice café. The advertisements around the entrance showing off plates costing five times what Anteiku charged. The quiet girl opened the door and led the group through. If it wasn't for their situation, Yoriko would have been entranced by the scents and beautiful décor that filled the room. They were immediately lead up to the second floor which was filled with private dining rooms. Finally, they reached the farthest room and were lead in.

Inside sat a man of European decent. Smiling almost warmly at them. He didn't look to threatening in form. He was lithe and showed little muscle definition. But Touka knew that looks could be very deceiving. Behind him stood another Caucasian. A woman who gave off a feeling of strength. Perhaps a bodyguard. She stood almost like some traditional knight ready to jump in case of danger to her master. Touka reckoned that the woman would have been carrying around an actual sword and shield if she could. Both of them were fashionably dressed. The man in a more causal affair while the woman wore a black suit.

"Enjoy your stay," the teasing girl said before shutting the door behind Touka and Yoriko. The man motioned for them to sit. "Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss. I've already ordered for us so we won't need to worry about interruptions from the wait staff either." After a moment, the two girls sat on the opposing end of the table. In the center of the table was arrange several pastries and sweets as well as some freshly made tea and coffee. "Help yourselves," their host told them. "I can attest to the quality of their dishes here." As if to reinforce this idea, he took a bit out of the cheese cake in front of him.

Touka only kept her eyes on him. Not even moving towards the coffee. But Yoriko decided to give in. She had had a light breakfast and it was already lunch time after all. So, took a piece of cake and poured a glass of tea for herself. She almost moaned at the taste of her first bite. The man looked approvingly at her. "Good, right?" But before she could answer him, Touka slammed her fist onto the table and yelled, "We didn't come her to have a tea party. Now tells us already. What the hell do you want bad enough to to try threatening Yoriko in front of me?"

The man sighed at her. "Manners Miss Touka. Manners. You should use them more. They are the proper foundations of any proper lady after all. Not to mention acting uncouth like that won't help you gain the admiration of a certain one eyed royal." Touka was about to leap over and beat this fool senseless till Yoriko grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Touka," she called, "Calm down. Getting upset here won't help." She then took a deep breath and turned to the other two. "Am I right in assuming you are the one called King?" He nodded at that. "So this is about Keiko right?"

King boomed in laughter at this. "Correct my young lady. Truly a sharp one. And quite a beauty too." He looked over her in a way that gave Yoriko the chills. He then sighed. "It's a shame that you're already claimed. A talented one like you would be a valuable asset in my organization. With the appropriate training, of course." That line shook Yoriko lone human female to the core and lead to Touka jumping up in front of her; about ready to tear this man's jugular out. The female guard taking a couple steps forward in case Touka did attempt it. "If you… lay one hand on her…"

But King only laughed loudly at her threat while waving back his guard. "Don't worry my lady. I was simply observing. Nothing more. I know that she belongs to you. I promise that I won't lay a hand on your property. Nor on you either. I just want mine back. That's it." The two girls could only stare blankly at this inhuman display. _'This sick fuck!'_ Touka thought. But it was Yoriko that went on the attack.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you be so cruel?!" Despite her fear, she looked King directly in the eyes. "To treat human's as toys and livestock. Do you think that being a ghoul gives you that right? To cause so much pain and suffering for your own sake?!" King looked surprised by this. Taken slightly aback by the girl's bravery and fury. But then he answered by lightly cackling yet again. "You seem to have misunderstood something, miss. It's not because I'm a ghoul or that she's human. After all those two ghouls that brought you here are just the same in my eyes. Servants to follow my words. Commodities to be used as I wish. It has nothing to do with species. No, the reason I am allowed to do so is because I am special."

He took another sip of his drink before continuing. Letting his words sink in. "They are but commoners. And it is my royal right to lead them. It is the way of the world and which society prospers. But we have gotten off topic here. I brought you here to discuss how we could resolve this peacefully not argue of philosophy. I would have preferred to have a proper conversation between two kings with Sir Kaneki. But he seems to not be seeing reason on this issue." But Touka shot back, "You can't be serious. You want us to give her… to you?! Knowing what you'll do to her." But King replied, "Come on. You don't want this war as much as I do. It's such a waste over a single girl. One who you've only known for a few weeks. In return I can offer riches, information, or even help in your war with Aogiri." He took a sip of his drink before continuing, "Come on Miss Touka. What reason do you have to protect this lone girl?"

Touka was quiet at this point. She seemed to be lost in thought. Yoriko became worried that she maybe was tempted to agree. She wanted to believe that Touka wouldn't. But what if…

' _Touka please,'_ She reached out to try to get Touka's attention but then Touka shot up and grabbed Yoriko. "We're leaving," she stated as she pulled Yoriko towards the door. King looked surprised at this reaction. "So, you're choosing to be obstinate as well?" Touka turned to look at the man again. Utter disgust in her eyes. "Obstinate? Call it what you want. But There is fucking way, that I'm going to roll over and give a fucked up bastard like you what he wants. Just talking with you makes me fill sick."

At this King sighed "Very well. I see I was a fool to think you people would be logical. I will give you one week to see reason. After, that… I will take my property by force. Even if I burn this entire city to ground. I'll be waiting." And with that Touka yanked the door open and pushed herself and Yoriko past the two ghouls waiting outside.

As the door shut, King look into his cup and asked, "What went wrong?" It was then that his guard offered, "Perhaps it was a lack of empathy in your words, my lord." At that he gave a sardonic smile. "Empathy huh?"

"People do react poorly when you don't take their feelings into account when making requests." This made her master laugh loudly. "How ridiculous. The world would be a better place if people would just use logic and rules to live instead of something as illogical as feelings."

* * *

Later that night…

"There he is! That's the selfish prick!" Touka spat as she pointed at the picture on the screen. Ken peeked around her to look at computer as well. After Touka had returned he had had 4-chan ghoul look up information on anyone like the description she provided. It had taken about half a day for him to send them the information on the man.

"Theodor Bergmann. Twenty-five years old. Head of the Bergmann enterprises. Headquarters in Nuremburg Germany," he stated as he glanced through the massive amount of public data on the man. Through the computer speakers came the other ghoul's voice. "Ah. This normie is a real bigshot. His pompous ass was born into the Bergmann family. Like the Tsukiyamas, they're a powerful family with control over large sections of their nation's economy." Ken thought over this before asking, "So they're an old, powerful ghoul family?"

"I doubt it boss man. They used to be a small merchant family till they got their big break after the second war. Plus, the GFG has tested them multiple times. Chances are high that he's human. But there are still rumors about them dealing in ghoul business. Including black market quinque material production and even old stories about them helping the West recruit ghoul agents during the cold war."

"And now he's running dangerous drugs for them," Ken observed. Mulling it over he then asked 4-chan, "So can't we just use this to locate where he's making this stuff then right?" But then the other ghoul replied, "Sorzs. I already checked. None of his family's facilities in all of Japan are even capable of producing this stuff. And the only ship he has in the country is his personal yacht." Ken sighed at that. _'So, he has some sort of smuggling route into the country then. But where?'_ he wondered. "Keep looking. See if they have some sort of third party producer here or are using another company or a fake name to ship the drugs."

"Osu. But just a warning bossman. It could take months to find something if they did that. Depending on how well they hid it or how many middlemen they went through." With that, the crazy bear mask wearing ghoul hung up; leaving Ken and his group to themselves. "So, what do we do now?" Shiro asked. "I don't know," Ken answered her. "I mean we at least got a face and name for our enemy but we still have no idea where he's hiding those drugs. We need to locate those or he'll just unleash them on Tokyo if we attack him."

"Let's not forget that we are in dark about the size and power of his forces as well my lord," Tsukiyama added. "Being the leader or at least a possible member of the order of the Rose must mean that he has to have plenty of high level underlings under his command." Ken didn't answer him at first. Instead just adding this to the list of worries over the whole thing. Trying to figure out just what he had to do, he played different scenarios through and pondered about what he didn't know.

Like how strong was Kings forces. Once the week was over would he immediately release the drugs or was that more of a bluff to throw him off while King's forces attacked him in a more standard way. What was he going to do with the drugs in the first place? Could he just risk attacking King at his yacht now and hope cutting off the head of the snake would solve everything? And how would the CCG play into this?

He was no closer to an answer when a loud yawn tore his thoughts back to the room. All eyes turned towards an embarrassed, but obviously sleepy Yoriko. She nervously giggled before quickly apologizing, "Sorry. Woke up early today." But instead of being angry Ken just lightly laughed at her before stretching himself. "No, its fine. Besides we aren't going to get anywhere agonizing over this all night. So, let's call it a night. We have a week to go over this after all."

Everyone agreed and began to head home. Tsukiyama was the first to leave. Assuring Ken that he would do his best to help locate their foes. Next was Yoriko along with Touka. Touka half-forced her best friend to invite her over for a sleep over. She was still scared for the human after what King had said in their meeting. Finally, Ken and his sisters head back to their twentieth ward home after helping tuck Hinami in for the night. After the other two were asleep, Ken went to his own room. As he went to bed though. He wondered if perhaps, in this situation, the enemy of his enemy could be of use.

* * *

Hideaki did his best to hide his mood as he sat in the car next to Amon. The both of them had been picked for this mission. Acting as body guards for some rich foreigner who had visited the twentieth ward. It was a mission that he had absolutely no interest in. But unfortunately, everyone else was tied up in other jobs or missions other than Amon. He glanced at the other man wondering if he felt just as unhappy with this mission as him.

Currently their charge was on the phone. Shouting someone in another language. After he hung up, he turned to the two and said, "Sorry about that. Just some customers upset about why they haven't received their merchandise yet. Arabs can be so hot blooded at times." He smiled at the two but it did little to make Hideaki feel any better. Especially since it felt like overly smug. As if he expected them to agree with anything he told them.

Finally, they reached the man's dwelling in Tokyo. Hideaki was thankful that at least this meant they could get away from him till proper guards could be assigned. The two of them exited the vehicle at the building's guardhouse. "We'll be here if you need anything, Mr. Bergmann," Amon told him. The man acknowledged them before his car drove back home.

Once he entered his home, King requested his maid to make some fresh tea. Once she was gone, he then headed right for his meeting room. He went in without pause. Inside sat a group of people that looked to him when he entered. "So, let's get this meeting started."

* * *

 **Fun fact, I was imagining a guy who I would really want to punch in the face when I was putting together King in this chapter. As you can tell he is a little narcissistic and self aggrandizing.**

 **Like I said this arc wasn't really set up earlier so I'll admit that its probably not the best. But hopefully you still enjoy it. Again I am open to any ideas you guys want to try if i think it works.**

 **As always, please read, review, follow, fav, discuss, and enjoy.**


	103. A choice

**And here is the next chapter finally. Sorry for being so late. I was working on this for weeks and just couldn't get it to fit just right. But here is the best I got so hope you enjoy this. As for the story from here I got a plan to have one or two more chapters of prep then finish in a three chapter final battle. Then roll right into the finale with maybe a few one chapter stories mixed in (like Kuro meeting one of the doves that someone asked about). I want to at least finish this story by the end of the year though an omake arc about the Kaneki's father is still planned that may go over that.**

 **Also I have a question regarding Shoji (Shiro's new friend.) I want him to be a part of this arc mainly because he was at first created to give Shiro some more to do (She had started to fall behind her brother and sister in importance to the story.) but now I want to give him more to do than just show up occasionally. I have to radically different ways he could go so I will leave it up to you guys to pick. Would you like for him to be a regular civilian or do you want him to have ties to something like V or the CCG. Leave your choice in the comments and explain why. I'll make my final choice on what he'll do in this arc after I read through them so please comment on it soon.**

 **Finally an apology. As this arc isn't going to be that long, A good bit of detail of the Order won't show up in this story. Though I have already put together everything thing about them except their specific members (what they do, how big they are, how they act, what plans they have, codenames for certain key jobs). If you guys are still interested I may put that up as an omake but otherwise I don't think these parts are important for their part in this story. Though I will say that if anyone else is interested in using this group (whether in a story in this universe or one of your own making) I am willing to let you as long as you message me first to request to do so.**

 **Comments:**

 **Mar Bane: Due to time I don't think I can but I might put something of an Easter egg for this. So while it may not be important for this story, it can be a nice side tale for you to think of yourself or maybe if anyone wants to write about it (wow that sounded really arrogant)**

 **Akadark: I had the idea that King's company has been doing business with the CCG and other groups like it around the world. So he would be a major target for ghouls that may wish to hit the CCG or get revenge in some form so he got addressed guards just in case. I wouldn't be surprised if this is done in the canon universe as well in some form.**

 **And yep, King has been smart in keeping the CCG from catching him in anything that could be suspicious. Not to mention the order itself is very good at cleaning up after itself.**

* * *

It was a dreary afternoon as Maria walked across the Kami campus. They're weren't that many people around. At least outside as it looked like it was about to rain. Not that Maria could blame them. It wasn't great to be stuck in a heavy rainstorm even with an umbrella. She had to hurry and find some shelter as well before it started. It was now, as she arrived at one less popular of the school's cafeterias, that she came across a surprising sight.

"Well, what a shock. Ken Kaneki actually attending classes," she smirked as she walked over to where he sat on the cafeteria's terrace. He was the only one there giving them the ability to talk freely. Ken grinned back at her and shot back. "Like you're any better. Besides I do attend classes from time to time. Some of my professors still use attendance in their grades. Even for one of their favorite students. Besides, they're a nice break from my… let's say work." Maria sat down next to her friend. "I've heard that things are heating up for you."

Ken nodded. "You could say that. I ended up getting a pet human as a gift from people who will probably demand something in return in the future for her. And now I've got a week before some foreign ghoul group will turn Tokyo upside down for her. Let's not forget the fact that the couple of demonstrations they already gave me have made the CCG step up their enforcement. And even though I know who their leader is I have no idea where his base is or anyway to directly approach him easily."

Maria asked, "You really don't have any leads or ideas on how to stop them?"

"I do have one," Ken replied. "A deal with the devil if you will. The CCG or someone connected to them could have some information I could use but it will take to long for my hacker to find it the old fashion way." Maria asked, "So you're thinking of maybe getting the CCG's help?" Ken sighed at this. "A ghoul working with the CCG is a big sin in our world. Even tricking the CCG into raiding your enemy is frowned upon though it's not unheard of. But actually talking with them… well that would be a real damage to my position among other ghouls. I'm debating if it's worth it. After all the work that I've done to keep Big madam and her ilk from getting in my way."

The two of them sat there as the rain began to fall. Both quietly mulling over the issue. After a minute or so, Maria finally told Ken, "I say you should do it. Who cares what others think. Do what needs to be done." Ken looked at her as she continued with, "Besides I'm pretty sure, with that crazy drug out there, that most of them would be willing to give you a pass if you get rid of these guys. And if they aren't, then who cares." Ken grinned at her. "Thanks for the input. Still, if I do end up requesting their help, just how am I going to get it. And without them double crossing me in the process."

To answer that, Maria told Ken, "Simple. Shinohara."

* * *

"Understood."

And with that Amon hung up his cell phone and stretched. He then looked over to where investigator Takahashi was looking out the window towards the main house. He sighed at this; thankful that his current partner hadn't seemed to upset their patron yet. "Still suspicious of him?" he asked. Hideaki looked over at him with a concerned look. "Of course. Ever since we met him, somethings felt… off about him. And some of the people I've seen around the place don't seem on the up and up either." Amon agreed. "True he doesn't seem to be the most moral of persons. But our job isn't to deal with that but to deal with ghouls."

"And what if he's involved with them?" Hideaki shot back. To which, Amon raised an eyebrow. "And your evidence for this is?" Takahashi replied, "It's just a hunch. For now. But I learned from my mother to trust my hunches unless proven otherwise. She used to joke that the Takanashi family had some sixth sense that let them detect ghouls that other people couldn't." Amon sighed. "Fine, when we get back to the ward office, you can look into any connections if you like. I just got off the phone with dispatch and they informed me that we'll be relieved of guard duty in the afternoon." At this Hideaki nodded then asked, "How's everyone been doing while we've been babysitting?"

"Shinohara, Juuzo, Takizawa, Hoji are all out investigating their cases. While Mado is back at the CCG Research Laboratory working on her chimera quinque with the development team."

"And Hide?"

Amon paused for a moment before telling him, "Apparently he's been called in by Director Washuu." Takahashi was stunned by this. "Why? What would the director want with my partner? What did he do to get in that much trouble? Shit! I bet this is because he was sneaking into the technical data over the RC scanners!" Takahashi began to ramble in worry. But Amon placed a hand on the younger investigator. "Calm down. Just because he got called in by the Director Washuu doesn't mean that he's in trouble. Though I do want to hear more about this unauthorized research into the scanner systems once we get back to base."

At this Hideaki laughed nervously. "Understood sir." Mentally he apologized to Hide with the hope that Amon wouldn't be too harsh on the boy for not going tough the proper channels. As he walked away from the window though, he failed to see a maid watching him from the main building; a dark smirk on her face.

* * *

Shiro nearly fell onto her desk in exhaustion as the bell finally rang and lunch time began. A couple of school friends came over to see if she was okay but she waved them off with a simple excuse about not getting enough sleep last night due to some game her and her sister had been playing all night. Said sister already asleep on her own desk. And while it was true that they had been up all night last night, it wasn't cause of games. Instead they had both been up training with Yomo; including some training for Kuro's new kakuja abilities. It may not have been much given the threat they were facing but the two of them had to do something that at least felt somewhat constructive in preparing for the coming fight. And besides training and sparing was a good for blowing off some steam.

As she sat there, Shiro began to idly draw in her notebook. Among the things she drew, was the emblem of the order of the rose. She had to admit the design was pretty. Too bad it was owned by some nasty ghouls. But as she was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't see a certain person approach her desk and look over her shoulder. "That's an interesting drawing you got there," Shoji stated; spooking the girl. He quickly apologized to her. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's not your fault. I was just too preoccupied. Thinking about stuff."

"About the order huh?" That question made Shiro's blood freeze over. She quickly turned around to see her new friend locking eyes with her. A serious look that seemed out of place on the usually fluster and embarrassed boy. "How do you know about them?" she quietly whispered. To which he gave her a knowing grin. "Come on Shiro. You know that I'm a ghoul fanatic. It would be more shocking for someone like me not to know about such a powerful group. The question is how did you find out about them." Still feeling a bit flustered, Shiro shot back, "How do think? I discovered them during my own studies on ghouls. It just so happened that they caught my eye."

"Hmm. Well I guess that makes sense. Just be careful. The order is not to be trifled with. So I wouldn't stick your neck out too far with them." Shiro replied, "Thanks. But don't worry. I don't plan on doing anything stupid out there." To which boy sighed in relief. "Good. I'd hate to lose you." But then immediately blushed as he realized what he had said. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant as a friend. Yeah! A friend! Anyway bye!" and with that he ran off. Causing Shiro to giggle at his antics. Thankful for the distraction.

* * *

Later in the week.

Shinohara ran through the ticket gate as he rushed towards his train. He went down the stairs to the tracks only to just see the train's doors shut and the train speed off into the night. Shinohara sighed in frustration. "Damn it. And that was the last train for the night. I guess I have to walk home tonight," he bemoaned. It wasn't that he couldn't walk that far but still walking for miles in the dead of night was going to be tiring and not the least bit enjoyable. Not to mention the Tokyo's streets could be quite dangerous this late. Shinohara prepared his quinque just in case and turned to head back out of the station. Only to be stopped by another figure. "Good evening Investigator Shinohara, could I have a minute of your time?"

"That voice. Eyepatch?" Shinohara prepared to fight. Placing a finger on the button to activate his quinque. The ghoul, a scarf and a hooded coat covering most of his face, simply raised one of his hands up and stated, "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. I only want to talk." Shinohara blinked for a second. "Talk?" he asked. To which Eyepatch nodded. Shinohara thought about this curious situation as he let his eyes wander over to an area with a vending machine and a couple of benches. "Only if you pay for the coffee."

* * *

With a huff of frustration, a beautiful and well-dressed woman threw the magazine that she had been reading on the ground. "Ugh. I'm bored. You called us here but all we've been doing is sitting around in this dreary place. Why can't we just get it over with?" She bemoaned. "Now. Now, Madam Cadenza," lightly scolded a maid as she handed each person in the room a fresh cup of coffee. "King gave them one week to see reason. And we all have to follow his orders." Cadenza narrowed her eyes at this. "Only for this mission," she snapped back. The maid nodded. Not seeming bothered by the woman's hostility to her. "Think of it this way. Patience is a virtue. A virtue that many men may find attractive in a woman. You are looking for a suitor right now aren't you." Cadenza seemed intrigued in this as she mulled over the idea.

"If you still can't wait, I can give you a nice sedative to knock you out for the next few days," a sickly-looking man offered. Shaking a vial in his hands. But the woman just yelled, "Can it, Viridiflora!" The man just rolled his eyes and put it back in pocket. "I was just trying to help."

"What the hell is that man doing anyway?!" Cadenza finally asked. The maid simply smirked and looked over at the doorway to King's office. "Working."

In the room for that very door, King sat at his desk; working on three computers and surrounded by maps and papers. A phone within reach. He smirked as he looked over the information before him. "I'm close."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Good? Ok? Bad?**

 **As always please, read, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy.**


	104. The eve

**Thank you for reading: Vixenlovesninjago, clare prime of ultra, vi-violence, sakilnfinity, Hollowyang, randomjoe, skullcandysklive, asiatore, grotesquechimera, cjhoax, joaorcv97, swordsman glow, tomiya shiro, dani13061. Sorry for forgetting this last chapter.**

 **well here is the next chapter finally. I was suppose to have this out two weeks ago. but real life stuff happened and it slowed work on this immensly. Not much else to say other than here it is.**

 **mar bane: I haven't really thought about it. I'm going to say they are most likely the only SSS's in Asia. I see SSS rate ghouls as a rarity. Like a one in a couple million chance. So even at their most populous, I'd say there could be no more than a dozen in an entire generation across the entire planet.**

 **Also after you're request, I've decided to keep Shoji as a civilian. I'm already playing with his backstory that may or may not end up having a certain red jacketed ghoul to show up. so stay tuned.**

* * *

"Eyepatch asked you to what?!"

Shinohara winced a bit at the harshness in Akira's voice. He was expecting this to not go over well. But he was still not ready for this. Akira looked at him with a withering stare that would have probably caused a heart attack in any weaker man. Shinohara sighed and stated again, "He asked if we could work together to stop this threat. He claimed that if we give him our data he could get us the locations where the drugs are being hidden. The enemy of my enemy is my friend kind of thing." He smiled awkwardly in hopes to defuse the situation at least a little bit. Judging by Akira's clenched teeth it was a failure.

Akira flopped down into her chair in a huff. "I would never work with that… that… monster. You're asking me to trust the very thing that killed my father! Your one-time partner and close friend!" Shinohara felt his heart ache at that shot.

"But still," he defended, "I think we should do this. We need stop these drugs from being released on the streets. We're barely holding out against all of these demonstrations they've been pulling." But at this argument. Akira slammed her palms onto the table. "We can stop it ourselves. We don't need to dirty our hands with help from ghouls," she spat. Houji seemed to be on Akira's side. "I agree with Akira here. We shouldn't get involved with ghouls to solve this problem. It just isn't right. Especially Eyepatch. It may be better to use this as a chance to bring down him instead." Shinohara though shook his head. "I disagree here. The chances he'll expose himself enough for that to be viable are low given his intelligence and cautiousness so far. Besides it would require a large amount of manpower to do that and we really need to focus our forces on finding those drugs right now."

From here the group of seven argued and discussed the issue for an hour or two. Finally, Shinohara called for a vote. "Raise your right hand if you want to use Eyepatch. Raise your left if you think we should use this chance to take him down and inform the Director. Well, I'll start." With that he raised his right hand. Feeling that it was the lesser of two evils. Next was Akira who shot her left hand up. Not even wavering for a minute in her decision. Next was Houji; raising his left hand. "Sorry Shinohara. I just can't condone this." Juuzo then raised his right hand in agreement with Shinohara. Giggling over this or that. Amon, after a moment of thought over the issue, also agreed with Shinohara. Next it went to Seidou. He looked at Amon with an apologetic look before raising his left hand. "Sorry sempai," he explained. "I don't think it's right to help a ghoul. Even in a situation like this."

At this point Akira was smirking; already sure of her victory. As the last one to vote was Takahashi. The man who was known to have no like for ghouls. Not to mention that Eyepatch was the one responsible for his mother's death and sister's injuries. It was pretty much expected that he would vote against. Only for everyone to be shocked when he raised his right hand. Giving Shinohara's suggestion the winning vote. At seeing everyone staring at him in surprised, Takahashi looked away as if embarrassed. "I got my reasons," he snapped back.

With that the place went silent. Everyone quite surprised at the sudden turnaround. Akira suddenly jumped up and angrily marched out of room. Amon immediately jumped and went after her; telling the others not to worry. Shinohara just gave a weary look to Houji who shrugged back. "How about we all go out for a drink once they return. I think we could all use one." Houji agreed with a smirk.

As Shinohara sat there he thought about his talk with Eyepatch. The first part had been very cordial almost businesslike as the ghoul offered his help to them. But as for the second part.

* * *

Shinohara looked at his almost finished can of coffee. After talking for so long in the cold of a winter night, what was left was already beginning to freeze. Inside him, so many conflicting emotions filled his soul that he felt nauseous. He looked up when he heard his conversation partner quietly laughing at him. "Relax inspector. You can trust me," he teased. Shinohara's eyes narrowed. "Sorry. It's a little hard to believe that after all the investigators that you've slaughtered."

The look of anger at that line was quite evident on what little he could see of the ghoul's face. As if angry at being declared the bad guy here. Eyepatch crushed the can of coffee in his hand so hard that it screeched in protest. The ear-splitting noise reverberating throughout the station. He then snapped, "I only did what I had to. To survive." He threw his destroyed can into the trashcan. "Not like you guys give us any other choice. Even if I didn't attack a single living person, you'd still be hunting me. So, what was I supposed to do? Just give up?" he asked.

"Everything would have been fine if you would have surrendered at your old apartment," Shinohara tried to argue. "Then at least you and your sisters would have been allowed to live in Cochlea. There is a section there for ghouls that aren't violent with fair treatment in return for cooperation and RC cell donation."

But this just caused the ghoul to laugh so hard, that he almost fell over his seat. When he was finally done, Eyepatch stated, "So you really believe that. That we deserve to be thrown into maximum security prison for no reason other than existing. Throwing our ourselves to the charity of you humans. Do you really believe that?! Tell me… human. Would my sisters really have been safe and happy there?!" He then looked right into Shinohara's eyes and asked, "Could we really have trusted the people who murdered our parents to take care of us like you offered?!"

Shinohara took a deep breathe in preparation to argue yes but froze before he could say a single thing. Instead he counted with, "That doesn't make what you did any less of a sin. Killing people is wrong regardless of the reason. We can't just let you free after all you've done. Nor could we let your father get away unpunished."

At this a look of anguish appeared on Eyepatch. "I see." He got up and began to walk away. "Like I thought; there really isn't a place for us in this world. Not unless I make it myself." With that the dove was left there alone. His mind ablaze with dark thoughts and sad questions. "If you really wanted to live peacefully, then why did you decide to live in the blood soaked thirteenth ward?"

* * *

Hide moved quickly. Tossing what he could into his bags. He had to move fast. Mentally he was yelling every curse he could think of in his head. A few days ago, he had finally cracked the secret behind the RC scanners. He felt sick at what he had found. A secret code was hidden making the system not detect several RC signatures. He had also found out that other than Ken, there had been many others that the gates had allowed past because of this code. Many of them people he knew and worked with.

From there, Hide had decided to stop playing games. He was pretty sure his days were numbered anyway after he discovered such a huge secret so why not go for broke. He hacked into the CCG's headquarters' database and even the Director's personal files. Quickly compiling them and sorting through anything he felt was important. Now he was finally ready to get out of here.

' _Once I'm done packing,'_ he planned, _'I'll contact Ken. He needs to know this! Then get to know the rest of his merry gang, get murdered by Touka, apologize for everything, and celebrate my integration into the Anteiku's humans club with a cup of their best coffee.'_ He looked up at his clock as he just finished packing. Only a few minutes till sundown. He was thankful for that. He was already afraid for his life in broad daylight. He'd rather not being out in the dead of night; when the monsters come out to play. He grabbed all of his bags, tossed his phone in his pocket and barged out the door. Only to hear a teasing voice come from a man leaning on his apartment wall.

"Now. Now! Where you off to in such a hurry, Hide-chan?"

"Fuuuuuu….."

* * *

"…..uuuck," Maria groaned as she put her phone back up. She had just gotten a message from Amon about her brother. Some of the investigators in the twentieth ward had gone out to eat a late dinner together for some friendly bonding. And her idiot of a brother had ended up getting completely wasted at the bar. Maria groaned again as she began to head over to pick up the fool. She hated dealing with him when he got drunk. He was clingy and emotional and would never sit still. _'Like dealing with a toddler,'_ she thought. Last time she had had been his chaperone, he nearly gave her a black eye with his foolishness.

She had been heading back home from her lab when she got the message which meant that she couldn't just beg their dad to do it. She soon reached the bar; passing by a depressed Takizawa as he was heading back to the office. From the entryway, she saw Amon who looked relieved to finally see her. He had his hands full with both her brother and an inebriated Akira. Both of whom were clearly past sober. "Thank goodness you're here," he sighed. "Yeah I'm here. Ready to take my doofus of a brother back home."

After a bit of small talk and some small apologies from Amon for the trouble, the two of them separated. Amon escorting Akira back to her home while Maria was forced to drag her brother back to theirs. She grimaced as the smell of alcohol filled her nostrils. "Ugh! You stink bro," she griped. But this only cause her brother to start giggling like an idiot. "Says you," he slurred. Already Maria was regretting not just taking a cab back. ' _But doing that would have cost a fortune in fare. And I'm sure this jerk would find some way to flake out on paying for it,'_ she internally rationalized. Hideaki then tried to push himself off of her; nearly causing the both of them to trip and fall. She made an aggravated sound before bopping him on the back of the head. "Hold still idiot," she snapped. "Hey don't… hit… m…m…me. I'm your older brother. Your supposed to… treat me…. With respoct." But to this she just rolled her eyes. "Like I've ever treated you with respect. Besides it's hard to treat you with respect right now when you can't even say it right."

"Who says I'm saaaaayinnng it wang?! It's all of you who are wrong. I'm wight. Always right." Deciding to not get stuck in another worthless argument, Maria didn't say anything in reply. Just rolling her eyes.

This went on for a little while. Him saying stupid while she just tried to keep him from hurting himself or getting in trouble. Suddenly her brother groaned and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Maria sighed and began to move to one of the nearby alleys. Though checking to make sure it was safe. Thankfully no ghouls were inside but there was an old vending machine. "Come on you, big lug. You can barf back here," she told him. Once back there she helped him lean forward on one of the walls before moving over to the machine to buy a couple of waters. "You're paying me back for this," she proclaimed as the other Takahashi started to expel his stomach contents. Once he finally stopped she handed him one of the bottles and a couple napkins she had swiped from the bar; in preparation for this situation. "Thanks," he said as he cleaned his mouth and then took a sip from his water bottle. "Feeling a bit more lucid?" she hopefully asked. He didn't really answer her, but instead started to look morose. Maria, eyebrow raised, asked, "What's with that look?"

Her brother quickly responded, "What look?"

"The one that looks like a little kid on Christmas Eve after his parents told him Santa isn't real before passing out in front to the Christmas tree from too much eggnog,"

Her brother though didn't answer. Instead he just shouted, "We got no time for this. We got to go! The night is young and I just got payed today!" He tried to quickly stand up and march on out of the alley but he was still too drunk and instead stumbled before smacking into the wall. "Ow!"

Maria finally had had enough and slammed her palm into the wall in front of her brother; blocking him from leaving. "Okay spill it! You rarely get this drunk unless you trying to forget something or drown out feeling sad or guilty! So, what happened!" Hideaki kept his head down at this. For a few, tense moments the alleyway was quiet.

Then finally, his head still down, Hideaki asked, "Do you think mom would be proud of me?" Maria's eyes went wide eyed at this. Normally her brother was pretty tightlipped about his own problems. So having him ask something like this, even when drunk, had thrown her for a loop. Recovering she replied, "Of course she would. You've turned into a fine investigator and saved countless lives. Both civilian and CCG. Hell, I've even heard you always volunteer for the dangerous missions since it means taking out an aggressive ghoul that much faster. Before they could harm even more people. Did something happen?"

The elder Takahashi finally looked his sister in the eye. His own looking ashamed. "Stuff happened at work today. Forced me to make… a decision. One I shouldn't have ever had to make. Now it's got me thinking. About everything." Maria was confused but didn't say anything as he continued. "I started questioning if what I was doing was right. And even if it was wrong of me to wonder about it. Mother must be spinning in her grave."

At this Maria smirked as she quietly said, "Those who fight monsters huh?" Hideaki looked confused at this and asked, "What are you saying?" Maria looked him right in the eyes and explained to him, "It's an old saying; from a western philosopher. 'Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you.' A warning if you will. People like you, who must face real evil, risk becoming evil themselves in trying to defeat it. To become something just as bad if not worse as a means to fight it. I mean you guys do have a part of the counter measures law that says not to cause undue harm to the ghoul you are trying to capture or stop, right?" Hideaki nodded at that. "That's true," he commented.

"I think you're right to question it. I think mom would be more upset if you didn't. She was a great investigator. One of the things that I admired the most about her was her compassion after all. She didn't see ghouls as monsters, but victims of an unfair biology. She couldn't let them run free but she didn't take some sick sadistic pleasure in killing them like some investigators. I think that if… there were more investigators like that… then one day we might be able to live in peace with the peaceful ghouls. Hopefully after I finish my research."

Finally, a smirk appeared on his face. "Hopefully ne?"

* * *

King sat his desk chuckling. He had finally finished his work. And just in time too. "Found you," he stated. His grin manic.

* * *

 **Well that was it. Next chapter will be the start of the climax. the war starts.**

 **Please read, review, fav, follow, and enjoy.**


	105. checkmate

**I should apologize for this being so late. This whole year has been a bit hard on me in real life. I've been getting overtime a lot from my job so I've been finding it hard to sit down and write. Bu seeing how many people are reading this got me o work on as much as I could. I;m still surprised it got this long or this popular.**

 **Though I did have this part sorted out a couple weeks or so ago I've been having to work on the dialogue. Cause this chapter was a pain to do with them talking naturally and not just expositiony.**

 **Codename00guest: Thanks for the long review. Its interesting. As for the pictures, You could put them up on one a pictures website like photobucket or goggle photo and send me a link to it or something. either that or an email or something. To bad fanfic doesn't have a picture thing in the forums or something.**

 **mar bane: Perhaps**

 **Thanks for reading: Lebluble69, the sage of whirlpool, konhamaya uzumaki, , olakeace3225022, blackrose1056, dantexsin, helloshootingstar, fluffy shirt, makeouttacticsvol.2**

* * *

The night after King's deadline had finally come. And just as promised, he had unleashed his wrath on Tokyo for Ken's continued refusal to return the girl. Reports of ghoul violence was nearly triple the norm. A record at the time. Luckily, the CCG was already ready and out in forces due to an anonymous tip. So, they were able to respond to most of the incidents pretty quickly; before too many victims could be claimed. It also didn't hurt that most of the attacks targeted other ghouls or were stopped by other ghoul parties.

* * *

Hideaki readied his quinque as he prepared for the next attack. Looking left and right for anymore threats. Once he was finally sure that another attack wasn't coming, he relaxed. "Clear!" he called out. He then heard the same call from other investigators throughout the building. Realizing that the fight was over, he took a deep breath and sighed in relief. As he relaxed, he realized just how exhausted he felt. It had been a hard fight.

Around him, the remains of both ghoul's and fellow doves covered the room. He recognized one of the ghouls from the CCG's files. He had been listed as a B class. Thinking back, the briefing had said that the strongest ghoul here shouldn't be any stronger than a B+ or A-. _'It was like an entire nest of low S class ghouls. Surge. What a terrifying weapon.'_ He then headed back out with the other surviving investigators; leaving the place for the forensics team to go over. Still lost in thought.

"Inspector Takahashi." He looked up at the call to see a medic running over to him. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "Your arm, sir," he replied; now looking a bit worried. "You're hurt. Did you not notice?" At this, he looked down at his arm and noticed the blood running down his arm from a large gash across it. It was only then that he finally felt the pain. He looked back up at the other man with a tired grin. "Sorry, I guess I didn't notice." The medic nodded at this but still looked concerned. "Then come this way. I'll fix that up for you."

He was led into the back of an ambulance. As his wound was being worked on, Takahashi thoughts began to wonder. And one of the things he thought about, was his partner Hide. _'I've gotten so used to you having my back that I've let my guard slip. Please, Hide, come back soon?'_

* * *

Hide meanwhile, found himself in a precarious position of his own. After he had captured Furata, Hide had been brought to Yoshitoki Washuu's office. Where he now sat across from Director Washuu himself. Said Director calmly drinking a cup of coffee in front of him.

Hide never felt as weak as he did right now. Here he was. At the mercy of one of the puppet masters responsible for this horrible world and much of the suffering with in it. _'I am so dead. Sigh… well it was fun while it lasted.'_ Hide sadly thought. It was only a matter of time till they killed him and he was under no delusions that he could fight his way out of here. His only hope was if he could talk his way into an opening to least find a way to tell Ken what he had found out. _'I'd even take a carrier pigeon.'_

His attention was brought back to the present with the clank from Director Washuu setting his coffee cup down. The older man looked over his captive with a confident, and calculating look. "This is quite the surprise, Nagachika-san. I knew you were intelligent, but too discover so much about us in less than a year. All while still protecting Ken. I see now that Maurde's bragging about you wasn't unwarranted."

"I'll take that as a complement," Hide shot back. But this only made Washuu smirk back at him.

"So, what do you need from me, sir?" Hide asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on. We both know that if didn't need something, then you would have already gotten rid of me. The fact that I'm still alive means you want something from me. So, what is it?"

In response, Washuu began to laugh. Perplexing Hide a bit. Finally, he was able to calm down and answered, "Simple. We would like for you to join us." His reply floored Hide. For a few seconds he couldn't even think. Once he finally had his wits again, Hide slammed his palms on the table and locked eyes with the man. "You really think I'd agree to that! To help you monsters! You're even after my best friend! I won't let you hurt him!" But this just caused Washuu, to laugh yet again. "Hurt him? No, my boy. We only want to help him."

"Help him?!"

"Yes. Help him. He's my precious nephew after all."

* * *

Shiro knocked on the door to Keiko's room before opening it. She found the young human girl across the room from the door. Watching the ghoul for a few moments before she relaxed. Shiro sighed behind her mask as she placed the food that Yoriko and Kuro had made for her on the table in the room. She really didn't get why the girl still seemed a bit suspicious of them. Even Yoriko and Hinami had yet to completely gain her trust.

"Are really still scared of me?" she asked as the girl slowly came over to grab the food. Keiko stole a look at her and told Shiro, "Sorry!" she stated quickly. Sounding almost afraid that Shiro would hurt her if she didn't answer her fast enough. She took a few moments to relax before continuing. "It's just hard to trust you all. All that I've gone through, I can't help but… worry that… it's only a matter of time before you turn on me too. You are ghouls after all. You even hide your faces from me."

She slowly started to eat as Shiro thought about what she had said. _'She's right,'_ She began to think. _'Even if we aren't being cruel to her, we've still been keeping ourselves at arm's link from her. I don't even think big brother has talked to her more than two or three times. But what can I do to fix this? Do I even need to?'_ The answer to the second one was an automatic yes. Even if it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, Shiro wanted to truly gain her trust. To truly connect with this human. But how?

Slowly an idea formed in her head. It was a stupid and reckless idea but she was pretty sure that it would be just what she needed. She began to reach for her mask. _'If big brother finds out about this he is so gonna kill me.'_ With a deep breath Shiro called Keiko. The young human turned around just as Shiro pulled the mask down; exposing her whole face. Her mind froze. Unable to process the scene. Till now, other than Big Madam, no ghoul had removed their masks in front of her.

But now, rather than yet another scary mask, Keiko found herself face to face with the warm, caring smile of the older girl before her. "Sorry, Keiko. We really haven't been taking your feelings into effect. Being just as distrustful of you. But how about now?"

"Shiro!"

Shiro let out a little meep at the sound of her older brother calling her. She quickly put the mask back on before running back out the door. "Enjoy your meal," she said before she closed the door.

* * *

Down below Ken and the rest of the team were looking over a map of Tokyo and the surrounding area. On it were marks pointing out every attack in the city over the last few years that the CCG believed had been committed by the Order of the Rose. They were looking for some sort of pattern among them. Anything that could help them pinpoint just where King had hidden his drugs.

"I don't see shit!" Touka stated. Ken sighed and replied, "I don't see anything either. I mean they don't even stay in any single ward. They've even done a couple of raids in the second and third wards."

"What about the rest of what Shinohara-san gave you?" Yoriko asked; trying to help. But Ken just shook his head at this. "I've got 4chan looking over it for now but so far there's been nothing solid."

Shiro came down from Keiko's room around this time, but she couldn't find anything either. They were just about to give up for the night when the doorbell rang. Ken went to check who it was and was surprised to find Armani. He was quite the attractive man without his mask. "Sorry to bother you so late boss," he apologized. "Just came to inform you about how my investigation into the order is going." But Ken just gave him a tired smirk. "Don't worry about it. Come on in and I'll make you a cup of coffee. Hopefully it'll more productive then just continuing to blindly look over this map."

"Map?"

"Yeah. We were able to get a map of Order activity around Tokyo over the last few years. But it doesn't look like they have any real pattern sadly."

Armani spotted the map. Walking over to it he looked it over for a few moments before suddenly stating, "These spots…" Ken turned back to his general. "Do you see something?" The man nodded before pointing at one of the points on the map. Right next to the marker was a date a short blurb on the attack. "It's the dates. I recognize them." For a few moments, no one said anything. "You do?!" Touka suddenly blurted out.

Armani nodded. "They're the same dates that one of local drug merchants restocks their supplies. They weren't connected to anything ghoul related though, so I didn't really look into them."

Ken thought about what he had just heard. With a smirk he asked, "Tell me more about this cartel."

* * *

Viridiflora calmly drank his coffee as he watched Armani leave Ken's base. He had found a nice inconspicuous place where he could watch the front door. Waiting for the right moment to enact his mission. He coughed once again before stating, "I hope this whole thing gets finished soon. The air in this city is aggravating my throat."

As he waited, he thought back to when he'd gotten his orders.

* * *

"Eyepatch's base is right here," King stated proudly pointing to a point in the sixth ward. Cadenza looked puzzled as she looked at where he was pointing at. "How'd you figure that out?" King smirked at this question. "Simple. Just had to put together the evidence is all. The sixth ward is the region under his control with the least amount of ghoul activity. Almost zero actually. If I was him, that's where I'd place my base. Don't shit where you eat if you will. Next, since its most likely being paid for by the Tsukiyama clan, I used my resources to follow the money through way too many shell corporations and false names till I came across this home. Shuu apparently bought it after the Eleventh ward raid. I'm almost certain that it was his gift for his lord."

"Cough cough. So, what do you want to do with this information?" asked Viridiflora. King pointed at the older man. "I want you to go here and wait. It's only a matter of time till they are all forced to come out to deal with my distractions. Leaving our little prize completely unguarded. Once that happens, I want you to go in and take it. And then I'll make Eyepatch watch as I burn his city to the ground."

* * *

 **Well that's it. I plan to start the fight scenes in the next chapter and get this arc done pretty soon. Though the fighting will still take few chapters.**

 **As always please read, review, follow, fav, and enjoy.**


End file.
